I Am Engaged To Bella Swan by Amoet
by Lary Reeden
Summary: POV Edward de My Fiancé Is Edward Cullen - Isso era um pouco estranho,embora. Eu poderia ter qualquer garota que eu quisesse com uma palavra, mas a garota que eu queria nunca quis olhar para mim. Meu nome é Edward Cullen e estou noivo de Bella Swan. DELETADA DO FFNET, DISPONÍVEL PARA DOWLOAD VER COMO NO PRIMEIRO CAPÍTULO
1. O Começo

Está fic se chama _Eu estou noivo de Bella Swan_ em português e é o par correspondente pov Edward da fanfiction _My Fiacé Is edward Cullen ou Meu noivo é Edward Cullen_.

* * *

><p>Está fanfic pertence a <em>Amoet e os personagens são <em>Stephenie Meyer<em>. A mim _Lary Reeden_ só cabe a tradução para o português._

* * *

><p>POR FAVOR LEIAM A NOTA NO FIM DO CAPÍTULO!<p>

EU ESTOU NOIVO DE BELLA SWAN

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 - <em>O Começo<em>**

_Tradutora ~ Bee Masen_**_  
><em>**

_Bip._

_Bip._

_Bip._

Eu suspirei e corri minhas mãos pelo meu cabelo bagunçado conforme meu Pager desligava.

'_Mais um dia, mais pacientes'_, eu mentalmente grunhi.

Parei em minha cadeira e vesti meu jaleco branco. Eu tenho trabalhado nesse hospital já há um ano. Isso não fora planejado porque a única razão para eu estar trabalhando nesse hospital, cheio de enfermeiras oferecidas e doutoras que flertavam era uma garota.

Sim, uma garota.

Ela é minha amiga de infância, Isabella Swan, mas prefere ser chamada de Bella, conforme recordo. Ela era linda, com a pele pálida, rosto com formato de coração, dois acolhedores olhos e um lindo cabelo cor de mogno. Meu coração deu uma pequena cambalhota quando eu pintei seu rosto lindo na minha mente. Eu era apaixonado por Bella desde que eu estava com seis anos de idade. Não fora amor à primeira vista, embora; porque eu lembrei da garotinha loira,Rosalie Hale,sempre me seguindo,como um cachorrinho perdido naquela época.

Bella não tinha tido qualquer interesse em mim naquela ocasião – eu poderia dizer – a propósito, ela mal falava comigo. Ela me chamou a atenção quando defendera Alice Brandon de Jasper Whitlock. Eu sabia que Jasper tinha uma queda por Alice, mas ele nunca teve coragem de dizer a ela, em vez disso fazia algumas coisas estúpidas pra ter a atenção dela.

Jasper arruinara o vestido de Alice e a fizera chorar. Bella ficara na frente de sua amiga e gritara com Jasper pra que ele deixasse Alice em paz. Ela me chocou, porque Jasper era mais alto do que ela, mas ela ainda defendeu Alice. Naquele tempo, eu pude ver o coração verdadeiro de Bella. Como ela cuidava de quem ela amava e como faria qualquer coisa para fazer todo mundo feliz. Eu descobri, então, que ela possuía alguma espécie de aura que atraía as pessoas, incluindo eu.

Balancei minha cabeça e saí da sala dos funcionários. Eu corri até Irina McCoy, uma das enfermeiras que tinham uma queda por mim, ela sorriu docemente conforme eu retornava o sorriso. Sempre, desde que eu tenho trabalhado aqui, muitas mulheres me chamaram pra sair – e quando eu digo "_muitas_", eu realmente quero dizer MUITAS – mas eu recusei a todas elas. Não havia nenhuma que seguraria meu interesse senão Bella. Isso era um pouco estranho, embora. Eu poderia ter qualquer garota que eu quisesse com uma palavra, mas a garota que eu queria nunca quis olhar pra mim.

Franzi a testa conforme lembrava da época em que ainda estava no colegial, a época em que Bella se mudou de volta pra Forks depois de ter vivido com sua mãe em Fênix. Bella se mudou da grande cidade ensolarada para a pequena cidade chuvosa depois que seus pais se divorciaram.

Eu não era um galinha, mas tinha uma memória ruim do colegial. Eu ficara com várias garotas, apesar de nunca ir mais longe do estágio físico. Isso porque eu aprendi com Tyler Crowley, um dos meus amigos, que Bella gostava do tipo "pegador bad boy" e bom beijador. Eu pretendia fazer meu movimento desde seu primeiro dia na escola, mas sempre havia me acovardado quando chegava a hora de chamá-la pra sair. Eu só conseguia manter Bella longe de tornar-se alvo de Tyler. Parecia que ela só me via como amigo. Isso foi o motivo de eu começar a sair com garotas pra saber algumas coisas sobre elas, então eu poderia usar meu conhecimento sobre as mulheres para convidar Bella pra um encontro. Mas, infelizmente, quanto mais garotas eu ficava, mais Bella se tornava distante. Eu me perguntava naquele tempo se Bella gostava de garotos normais.

Depois de estar certo que Bella gostava desse tipo de cara, eu me transformei em um 'galinha'. Ela sempre me via com outras garotas e sempre se afastava de mim. Ela não sabia o quão doloroso isso foi pra mim naquela época, em que eu beijava outras meninas, mas meu coração só pertencia a ela.

Eu nunca mais tinha visto Bella novamente depois da formatura. Por trás do meu comportamento descolado, eu havia sentido muito sua falta. Durante aquela época, mantive contato com Charlie para saber como ia a vida dela, e também... Segui-la. Eu fui pra Harvard e estudei medicina. Sempre fora meu sonho ajudar as pessoas. Esperançosamente eu poderia me tornar um pediatra algum dia.

O pai de Bella me disse que ela fora pra Dartmouth estudar Literatura inglesa. Isso não me surpreendeu. Bella sempre amou ler e ela era fantástica quando começava a contar histórias e identificava personagens.

Eu amei cada momento nas aulas de inglês porque eu podia ver e admirar Bella e olhar seu debate com nosso professor ou com outros estudantes.

Meu telefone vibrou no meu bolso e interrompeu meu sonho. Eu o puxei. Olhei para o número. Era meu pai.

Abri o celular.

"Oi, pai."

_"Filho, como você está?"_

"Hum, estou a caminho da emergência agora."

_"Oh"_, ele hesitou. _"Você está ocupado?"_ Meu pai era um doutor também. Ele trabalhava no hospital local de Forks, enquanto minha mãe trabalhava como arquiteta 'free-lancer'.

"Não, de modo algum. O que há de errado?"

_"Eu só gostaria de informá-lo sobre... uh... A reunião do colegial de Forks."_

Eu congelei em meus pés. "Dizer o quê?"

_"A escola de Forks vai dar uma reunião essa semana."_

Eu pisquei diversas vezes. Uma reunião? Depois de todos esses anos? Meu corpo imediatamente passou pro modo 'excitado'. Isso significava que eu teria uma chance de conhecer Bella, bem, na verdade ela teria uma chance de conhecer meu verdadeiro eu.

_"Edward?"_

A voz do meu pai me trouxe de volta à realidade.

"Uh, sim, pai. Eu ouvi você."

Ouvi meu pai suspirar. _"Só ligue pra ela, filho. Quanto mais você vai esperar? Você trabalha aí com o intuito de segui-la, lembra?"_

Eu apertei a ponte do meu nariz. "Eu sei, pai. Isso só... Isso não é fácil. Nós não nos vemos há sete anos e eu tinha uma má reputação no colégio. Aposto que sou a última pessoa que ela quer ver."

_"Você não saberá se não tentar, Edward. Eu tenho que ir agora. Me ligue de novo,certo?"_

Concordei carrancudo. "Okay."

Apertei o botão de desligar e desliguei meu celular. Continuei a andar pra emergência pra ver meu paciente. Ela tinha nove anos de idade; ela cortara seu tornozelo em uma pedra afiada tentando pegar seu amigo. Eu quase sorri pra mim mesmo quando lembrei de Bella,tentando me pegar quando éramos pequenos. O corte não era profundo e eu prescrevi um medicamento pra ela, ignorando sua tonta mãe. O doutor Gerandy, um dos meus colegas, brincava comigo que esse hospital sempre estava cheio de pacientes ansiosas pra me ver.

Eu rolei meus olhos.

Voltei para a sala de funcionários e afundei em uma das cadeiras. Eu suspirei e pensei sobre o que meu pai dissera. Ele estava certo, depois de tudo. Eu trabalhava aqui com a intenção de seguir Bella. Mas, ei, talvez essa fosse a hora perfeita pra conhecer Bella e seus pais ou talvez eu pudesse arranjar uma pequena reunião com ela e alguns de nossos amigos de infância. Minha mente rodopiava em idéias, mas eu sabia que precisava ter Bella de boa vontade. Eu afundei de volta na minha cadeira. Eu não queria parecer um perseguidor, porque eu estava trabalhando aqui só pra segui-la. Isso não foi planejado, sério. Eu somente quis encontrá-la depois da minha formatura na faculdade. Eu liguei pro pai dela e ele me informara que Bella já havia se mudado pra Seattle a trabalho. Ele me dera o endereço do escritório de Bella. Eu dirigi pra Seattle e fiquei em um hotel. Procurei pelo escritório de Bella e fui a um café pra tomar algo depois de ter encontrado seu trabalho.

Foi quando eu a vi pela primeira vez depois de sete anos.

Tudo pareceu parar.

Tudo _era_ nada.

_Exceto por ela._

Ela sentou no canto do café, lendo um livro. Um copo de café em frente a ela. Seu longo cabelo cor de mogno caía por trás de seus ombros e ela sustentava um cotovelo na mesa, sua cabeça em sua mão.

Ela estava mais bonita do que da última vez que eu me lembrava.

Meu coração vazio de repente sentiu-se preenchido de novo.

Eu não entrei no café, entretanto, só fiquei a olhando do lado de fora.

Foi naquele momento que eu decidi me mudar pra Seattle e esse foi o motivo de eu terminar nesse hospital. Isso foi há quase um ano e eu não tinha feito nenhum contato com ela ainda. Eu poderia pedir o número dela pro pai dela, mas eu queria agir como um homem nessa hora. Eu queria pedir seu número por mim mesmo.

Tomei uma respiração profunda e peguei meu celular. Eu o liguei com uma determinação de fazer uma chamada. Chamou umas quatro vezes antes de uma voz áspera cumprimentar do outro lado da linha.

_"Charlie Swan."_

Eu sorri. "Bom dia, Charlie. É Edward Cullen. Posso dar uma palavrinha com você?"

_"Oh, ei, Edward. Como você vai, meu jovem?"_

Dei uma risada leve. "Estou bem, obrigada. E você? Prendendo muitos caras malvados ultimamente?"

Ele aspirou. _"Só um par de adolescentes bêbados, o de sempre. Então, qual é o assunto?"_

Olhei pro teto branco. "Você ouviu sobre a reunião do colegial de Forks?"

Charlie riu. _"Ah, sim. A reunião. Claro. O que é?"_

"Eu estava me perguntando, você contou a Bella sobre isso?"

Ele parou.

E eu também.

_"Você já ligou pra ela?"_ Ele me perguntou.

Eu sorri um sorriso impiedoso. Eu sabia! Ele não contou a Bella. "Não ainda. Eu tinha um plano de visitá-la em seu escritório amanhã." Espera um minuto! Eu disse isso? Eu olhei pra grade de empregados na parede. Droga! Eu tinha que ficar o dia inteiro na emergência, mas notei que o doutor Gerandy estava tirando seu dia de folga amanhã. Talvez eu pudesse trocar meu horário com ele.

_"Hum... Então, você vai vê-la amanhã?"_

Eu suspirei. "Sim", Respondi em uma voz corajosa.

_"Incluindo o noivado?"_

Oh, eu esqueci essa parte. Bem, antes de Bella sair de Forks, eu pedi a ela. Eu fora sério naquela época e Bella dissera sim, mas eu sabia que ela não queria dizer isso. Eu tinha certeza que ela nem mesmo sabia nada sobre casamento. Então, eu fizera um movimento pra falar com Charlie para perguntar se ele abençoava o casamento com Bella quando ela tivesse vinte e cinco anos. E agora, nós dois tínhamos vinte e quatro.

Isso era certo!

Eu _estava_ noivo de Bella desde que eu tinha seis anos de idade.

Me chame de masoquista ou qualquer coisa,mas eu realmente amava aquela garota. Durante nossos anos separados, eu sempre perguntava a Charlie sobre Bella. Quanto mais eu sabia sobre ela por todos esses anos me faziam perceber que Bella era única pra mim. Ela tinha sempre recebido excelentes notas e meu coração crescia em orgulho. Eu sabia que ela era inteligente e Dartmouth não tiraria isso da _minha_ Bella.

Limpei minha garganta. "Vou deixar isso pra você, Charlie."

Ele suspirou. _"Tudo bem. Vou ligar pra mãe dela. Deixe que ela fale com Bella."_

Eu exalei, sentindo o alívio me oprimindo. "Obrigado, Charlie."

_"Sem problemas, filho. Me diga se você vier pra reunião."_

Eu sorri. "Eu vou, Charlie. Obrigada."

Minha ligação para Charlie confirmou uma coisa sobre meu relacionamento. _Eu estava noivo de Bella Swan._

* * *

><p><strong>NT ~** Para aquelas que pediram aqui está o POV Edward de My Fiancé.

Vou postar um capítulo por semana, a aquelas que já leram no perfil da Bee. Não posso fazer nada, além de pedir para que tenham paciência.

A fic é um pouco repetitiva, caso você tenha lido My Fiancé Is Edward Cullen - mas algumas cenas são inéditas e é bom ver o ponto de vista do Edward.

O capítulo está sem betar. Vou fazer isso quando estiver com tempo. Já que minha prioridade no momento é terminar a fic Wide Awake.

Beijos comentem ;)


	2. Ligações

Está fic se chama _Eu estou noivo de Bella Swan_ em português e é o par correspondente pov Edward da fanfiction _My Fiacé Is edward Cullen ou Meu noivo é Edward Cullen_.

* * *

><p>Está fanfic pertence a <em>Amoet e os personagens são <em>Stephenie Meyer<em>. A mim _Lary Reeden_ só cabe a tradução para o português._

* * *

><p>EU ESTOU NOIVO DE BELLA SWAN<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2 - <em> Ligações<br>_**

_Tradutora ~ Bee Masen_**_  
><em>**

Corri até mais um paciente mais uma vez depois de ligar pro meu futuro sogro. Eu sabia o quão pequenas as chances eram de Bella aceitar o noivado, mas não desistiria. Eu havia gastado sete anos tentando ser digno e bom pra ela. Eu tinha estudado e trabalhado duro pra me tornar o que eu sou agora. Não só porque eu queria me tornar um homem melhor pra mim e minha família, mas também pra ela. Sabia que precisava fazer Bella ver o meu "eu" real antes do tipo galinha.

Eu ainda mantinha contato com Jasper desde nossa formatura do colegial, mesmo embora nunca tenha ligado pra Alice Brandon. Jasper é um cara do sul, nascido no Texas com cabelo loiro e olhos azuis. A namorada dele, Alice Brandon, era uma energética mulher com cabelos escuros e olhos azuis. Aparentemente eles eram um casal agora. Bem, eu achava que arruinando o vestido de uma garota quando você era adolescente valia a pena depois de tudo. Talvez se eu tivesse feito aquilo com Bella quando éramos mais jovens poderíamos estar juntos agora.

Quanto a Rosalie, eu nunca falara muito com ela. Eu feri o ego dela porque achei Bella mais atraente que ela. Rosalie era linda, com cabelo loiro e olhos azuis; mas eu não a achei atrativa de qualquer jeito. Eu sabia que ela era uma modelo agora e uma de suas amigas fora uma de minhas colegas de turma quando estive no Alasca. A amiga dela era ousada e fez menção de me dizer que gostava de mim, mas a recusei também.

Puxei meu telefone e o liguei. Depois de aguardar vários minutos, abri a agenda de telefones e procurei pelo nome de Jasper. Disquei seu número e aguardei pacientemente que ele atendesse. Jasper respondeu seu telefone depois do sexto toque.

"_Alô"_, ele perguntou com seu sotaque do sul.

Eu sorri. "Oi, cara."

Ele deu risada. _"Ah, Edward. Como vai? Como está Seattle?"_

Deitei minha cabeça no sofá. "Do mesmo jeito aqui. E você? Como está Alice?"

"_Estamos bem. Só a convidei pra jantar com meus pais semana passada. E você?"_

Suspirei. Eu tinha dito a Jasper sobre Bella e o motivo de trabalhar aqui. "Eu não tenho falado com ela ainda."

"_Oh, cara. Já faz um ano. O que está esperando? Ela não vai saber que está aí a não ser que você faça contato."_

Rolei meus olhos. "Eu sei disso. Só estou com medo que ela me evite."

"_Oh, por favor, Edward. Nós não somos mais adolescentes. Tenho certeza que Bella nunca faria isso."_

"Aham", eu disse sarcasticamente, "Fácil pra você falar."

"_Ah, vamos"_, Jasper me pressionou. _"Você é apaixonado por essa menina desde quando? Desde os seis anos de idade? E agora vocês dois estão a uma hora de distância. Que porra está te chateando agora?"_

Franzi a testa. "Eu não sei."

"_Só tenta, ok? De qualquer forma, ouviu falar da reunião do colegial?"_

Sorri estalando meu rosto. "Então você ouviu falar disso também?"

"_Sim, eu ia justamente chamar Alice quando você ligou. Quero perguntar se ela quer ir comigo."_

Suspirei. Eu queria que Bella pudesse ir comigo também.

"_Ei, Edward,"_ Jasper chamou. _"Ligue pra Bella, certo? Essa é sua chance. Vou pedir pra Alice fazê-la ir com você."_

Meu rosto se iluminou. "Está bem."

"_E, Edward?"_

"Hã?"

"_Porque você não começa a conversar com Alice também?"_

Dei risada. "Acho que isso podia ser uma ótima idéia." Eu espero...

"_Falô. Te ligo em breve."_

"Ei espera!" Eu quase esqueci de dizer a ele sobre nossa pequena reunião. "Eu tenho um plano pra uma pequena reunião pra você, Alice, Bella e Rosalie. Você vai estar lá?"

"_Claro. Só me diga se você já tiver falado com Alice, ok? Se a fizer gostar de você, tem mais acesso a Bella."_

Franzi minhas sobrancelhas. Bella era importante pra mim, não queria tratá-la como um... caso. Ela merecia mais do que isso.

"Aham, obrigada, Jazz. Te ligo mais tarde." Disse sorridente e finalizei a ligação.

Corri minhas mãos por meus cabelos novamente, e comecei a procurar pelo nome de Alice na agenda do meu telefone. Alice e Bella eram amigas de infância também, mas aparentemente elas não se lembravam muito de mim depois que voltei pra Forks para o ensino médio. Eu poderia combinar com Alice, mas sabendo que Bella não se lembraria de mim fez meu coração congelar. Eu tinha tentado fazê-la lembrar pelas minhas perguntas sobre sua infância, na esperança de que ela pudesse se lembrar de mim. Mas isso não funcionou. Ela já havia feito uma distância antes que eu pudesse me mexer.

Alice respondeu seu telefone antes do terceiro toque.

"_Alôôôô"_, ela respondeu alegremente.

Limpei minha garganta. "Olá, Alice. É Edward."

"_Edward? Que Edward?"_

"Edward Cullen, seu amigo do colegial." Bem, honestamente, eu não sabia se 'amigo' era a palavra certa, mas achava que era a única coisa suficiente.

Alice guinchou e eu estremeci. Uau, ela realmente tinha um ótimo tom. _"Edward Cullen? O garoto com o cabelo cor de cobre? Você é amigo de Jasper?"_

Hã?

"Er... sim, sou eu." Eu achava que ser o 'garoto com os cabelos cor de cobre' não me feriria.

"_Como você está? Onde você está? Você ainda está em Forks?" _Alice divagava com suas próprias perguntas.

Sorri com o entusiasmo dela. "Estou bem, Alice. Como você está? Eu ouvi de Jasper que está trabalhando em Nova Iorque também."

"_Aham! Então, como vai você? Ainda solteiro? Casado?"_

De repente me senti nervoso e meu coração aumentou seu ritmo de batimento. "Eu, hum, ainda estou solteiro." Sorri.

"_Ah, desculpe, mas um gatão como você deveria ter uma namorada agora"_, ela continuou.

Suspirei. "Eu já amo alguém, mas ela não sabe ainda." Eu não sabia se ela sabia sobre meus sentimentos por Bella.

"_Bem, porque você não conta a ela? Oh, eu quase esqueci. Vai vir na reunião essa semana?"_

Eu acho que todas as pessoas em Forks já sabiam disso. Esperava que Bella não soubesse ainda e que Charlie não mencionasse nada pra ela. Queria ser o único a pedir a ela.

"Hum, sim. E você? Vai?"

"_Claro. Só queria contar a Bella sobre isso."_

Minha respiração parou quando ela mencionou o nome de Bella. "Hum, Alice? Você pode, por favor, não contar nada pra ela sobre essa reunião? Aposto que ela nunca irá se você pedisse. Eu peço por minha conta."

"_Hummm..."_ Ela soava pensativa. _"Espere! Pedir pra ela por conta própria? Você está em Seattle?"_

Sorri. "Sim."

Ela guinchou de novo. _"Oh, você é tão sortudo. Você pode estar perto dela agora."_

"Er... Não é assim, Alice." Tentei me defender.

"_Oh, por favor... Eu sei que você gosta dela."_ Correção, eu a amo! E ainda amo. _"Você já falou com ela?"_

Caí na minha cadeira de novo. "Não, ainda não."

"_Edward, Edward, Edward... Só ligue pra ela. Eu sei que ela não é sua maior fã do colegial," _eu estremeci_ "mas tenho certeza que ela já superou isso. Além disso, somos amigos, certo?"_

Suspirei. "Sei disso, Alice."

"_Tudo bem"_, ela disse de novo. "_Desculpe,mas tenho que ir agora. Foi muito bom ouvi-lo de novo,Edward. Prometo que vou fazer com que Bella vá e não contarei nada pra ela sobre essa reunião até que concorde em ir. O que acha?"_

Sorri feliz. "Alice, você é ótima. Muito obrigada. E eu comentei com o Jasper sobre uma pequena reunião na minha casa. Ele explicará pra você mais tarde." Não queria prolongar a conversa se ela estava ocupada. Além disso, eu sabia que Jasper contaria pra ela mais tarde de qualquer jeito.

Ela deu uma risadinha. _"De nada, Edward. Tudo bem, falarei com Jasper. Desculpe, eu estou tão ocupada agora."_

Sorri. "Tudo bem, Alice. Obrigada por atender minha ligação."

Ouvi-a rir e a linha cair.

A sala ficou silenciosa novamente. Olhei para o quadro de horários e comecei a procurar pelo doutor Gerandy. Ele era um cirurgião, um dos colegas do meu pai quando ele começara seus primeiros anos como médico. Doutor Gerandy estava checando uma lista na sala das enfermeiras quando o encontrei.

"Doutor Gerandy, eu poderia falar com você um momento?" perguntei a ele em voz baixa. Olhei para algumas das enfermeiras na sala. Todas elas olhavam pra nós curiosamente.

Ele levantou sua cabeça da lista e sorriu. "Claro, doutor Cullen." Ele sinalizou para que eu o seguisse para o canto da sala. "Alguma coisa errada?"

Tomei fôlego. "Eu queria trocar nossos horários de amanhã."

Doutor Gerandy levantou suas sobrancelhas. "Desculpe?"

"Eu gostaria de trocar nossos horários de amanhã," eu repeti o que havia falado anteriormente. "Eu tenho um importante... compromisso."

Ele pareceu pensativo. "Então, significa que terei de trabalhar amanhã e tirar minha folga no dia seguinte."

Concordei em expectativa.

Ele olhou pra mim divertido e sorriu. "Esse seu compromisso tem algo a ver com uma garota?"

Meus olhos alargaram e pela minha visão periférica, pude ver todas as cabeças das enfermeiras virarem em nossa direção. Eu podia sentir minha face avermelhar um pouco.

"Er... Não é o que está pensando." Disse gaguejando.

Ele deu risada e afagou meu ombro.

Sorri.

"Claro, Edward. Se essa garota é importante pra você, eu ficarei alegre de trocar de horário."

Expirei em alívio. "Obrigada. Te devo uma."

Ele sorriu. "Só me apresente a ela um dia. Quero conhecer essa menina."

Rolei meus olhos e balancei a cabeça. Ele ainda sorria pra mim quando eu saía da sala das enfermeiras.

* * *

><p><strong>NT ~** Obrigado pelas reviews das antigas leitoras e das novas ;)

Viram que estreei fic nova? **Without You** a sinopse pode não chamar muito a atenção, mas garanto que a fic é linda de mais. Vale a pena.

E entre essa semana e semana que vem, tem 2 One-shots a caminho. *o*

E REPETINDOOOOO a NOTA da semana passada pra quem não leu...

Vou postar um capítulo por semana, a aquelas que já leram no perfil da Bee. Não posso fazer nada, além de pedir para que tenham paciência.

A fic é um pouco repetitiva, caso você tenha lido My Fiancé Is Edward Cullen - mas algumas cenas são inéditas e é bom ver o ponto de vista do Edward.

**Bjos Lary Reeden**


	3. O Encontro

Está fanfic pertence a _Amoet e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _Lary Reeden_ só cabe a tradução para o português._

* * *

><p>EU ESTOU NOIVO DE BELLA SWAN<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3 - O Encontro<em><br>_**

_Tradutora ~ Bee Masen_

Caminhei pra cafeteria na hora do almoço e peguei minha bandeja. Sentei em uma das cadeiras vazias no canto da cafeteria. Comecei a comer quando de repente senti uma presença em minha frente. Vi Irina de pé ao meu lado.

Ela sorriu e eu sorri em retribuição.

"Posso sentar aqui?"

Concordei. "Claro." Voltei a comer por um momento e depois de terminar, vi Irina somente sentada lá olhando pra mim. Levantei minhas sobrancelhas. "Não está com fome?"

Ela piscou e pareceu sair de seu transe. Ela sorriu nervosamente. "Er... Sim." Ela hesitantemente pegou sua colher e começou a comer muito devagar.

Balancei minha cabeça internamente e puxei meu celular do meu bolso. Mandei uma mensagem pra Rosalie e a convidei pra pequena reunião em minha casa. Depois da maratona telefônica com Jasper e Alice, eu não achava que pudesse manter mais uma conversa sobre Bella. E eu tinha certeza que seria pior com Rosalie porque ela nunca gostara de Bella.

"Hum... Doutor Cullen?"

Apertei o botão "mandar" e olhei pra Irina. "Sim, senhorita McCoy?"

Ela sorriu nervosamente e brincou com sua colher. "Eu tenho um convite pra uma ocasião familiar essa semana. Estava me perguntando se você gostaria de ir comigo."

Pasmei com ela.

Sério? Eu mal a conhecia e ela já me convidava pra sua reunião familiar. Meus olhos se estreitaram levemente, mas rapidamente eu me compus. Eu sabia por que ela fizera isso. Ela só queria mostrar pras outras enfermeiras e sua família que ela me tinha debaixo de seus dedinhos. Ela somente queria alguma atenção. De qualquer forma, eu sempre soube o que as pessoas estavam pensando. Talvez fosse uma espécie de dom. Você deve estar se perguntando porque eu não usara meu talento em Bella. Bem, porque eu não podia lê-la. Toda vez que olhava pra ela, sua mente parecia bloqueada. Esse era o motivo de eu não conhecê-la bem e a parte triste era que eu estava apaixonado por ela.

Sorri cruelmente. "Obrigado pelo convite, senhorita McCoy, mas eu já tenho uma reunião do colegial essa semana. Desculpe."

Seu rosto desmoronou um pouco e ela abaixou sua cabeça.

Eu quase senti pena dela.

Repito – _Quase_.

O almoço passou rápido. Voltei pra minha sessão e preparei minha observação. Eu e o doutor Gerandy de novo na sala dos doutores. Ele só estava conferindo o pós-operatório de seu paciente e parecia cansado. Seu jaleco jogado no sofá. Removi o meu e sentei perto dele. Espelhei sua postura e suspirei.

"Dia difícil?" Ele perguntou.

"Aham." Eu concordei.

"Então, sobre aquela garota..."

"Que garota?"

"Oh, fale sério, Edward. Seja honesto comigo."

Rolei meus olhos e voltei minha cabeça pra ele. "Ela está trabalhando em Seattle também, em uma editora. Eu não a vejo desde nossa formatura do colegial. Isso é tudo."

Suas sobrancelhas dispararam pra cima. "Ah, namoradinhos de colegial."

Fiz uma careta. "Não exatamente."

"Hã?" Ele pareceu confuso.

Suspirei e comecei a contar minha história, menos as coisas favoritas de Bella e o noivado. Eu sabia que podia confiar nele. Eu mal contara minha história aos outros, exceto os pais de Bella e Jasper.

O doutor Gerandy riu levemente depois de ouvir minha história.

"Uau, essa é uma história interessante."

Olhei de volta pro teto. "Sim, é." Era segunda-feira e eu já estava tonto pela semana.

"Então, o que você vai fazer amanhã?"

Eu encolhi os ombros. "Vou até o escritório dela encontrá-la,claro."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Você não acha que seria prudente ligar pra ela primeiro? Ela pode entrar em choque se você aparecer em seu escritório."

Franzi a testa. "Ela não vai atender minha ligação."

Ele rolou os olhos. "Você pode dizer isso. Se está se acovardando, não está pronto pra vê-la. Vamos, faça o que homens de verdade fazem. Compre flores; convide-a pra almoçar, entende... esse tipo de coisa."

Eu zombei. "Foi o que você fez com sua esposa antes? Bella não pode ser subornada com essas coisas." Essa era uma coisa que eu estava certo sobre ela e uma das coisas que eu amava nela, contudo eu sabia que ia ser difícil com relação a presentes. Mas eu podia lidar com isso.

"Bem, o nome dela é Bella então." Ele deu risada e eu sorri amavelmente.

Ele explodiu em risadas e eu só desejava poder desaparecer da Terra. Ele deu batidinhas em meu ombro do novo. "Isso não é subornar, Edward. Isso é coisa de homem. Se você quer a atenção dela, pode mostrar o quanto se importa. Não somente como algum tipo de cara que não faz nada, mas fala muito. E só para que saiba, minha esposa adora isso."

Eu exalei. Isso era patético, embora. Sendo somente uma criança, eu me apaixonara por uma menina por quase dezenove anos, me embaralhando ao acaso com as meninas do colegial somente pra ter sua atenção e nunca tinha tido um relacionamento real, eu não tinha pistas do que fazer. Eu suspeitava que o conselho do doutor Gerandy fosse bom e eu esperava que fosse um bom começo pra um encontro.

"Tudo bem," eu disse em frustração, "Vou ligar pro escritório dela agora."

_BIP._

O doutor Gerandy olhou para o seu Pager e eu sorri em remorso.

"Desculpe, mas tenho que ir. Boa sorte, Edward." Ele levantou de seu lugar e eu assenti devagar.

Puxei meu telefone mais uma vez e procurei pelo número do escritório de Bella. Meu coração martelava alto e meu estômago dava nós. Eu ainda não sabia o que dizer a Bella. Ela me ligaria de volta ou desligaria no momento em que eu dissesse meu nome? Corri minha mão por meus cabelos nervosamente quando escutei o tom de discagem e o som de uma voz feminina cumprimentar do outro lado da linha.

"_Boa tarde. Essa é a Editora Seattle. Posso ajudá-lo?"_

Limpei minha garganta. "Hum... Sim... Boa tarde. Eu poderia falar com Bella Swan, por favor?" A essa altura, eu jurei que podia ouvir meu coração esmurrando meus ouvidos. Eu estava mais que nervoso.

"_Qual o seu nome, senhor?"_

Engoli forte. "É Edward Cullen."

"_Por favor, espere um momento."_

Uma musiqueta suave começou a tocar e eu deitei minha cabeça no sofá. Eu estava tentando controlar minha respiração se Bella realmente atendesse ao telefone. A voz suave me interrompeu e eu quase caí da minha cadeira por antecipar a voz de Bella, mas pro meu desapontamento, era a voz feminina.

"_Desculpe, senhor Cullen, mas a senhorita Swan está em reunião agora. Você quer deixar recado?"_

Uma parte do meu cérebro quis dizer "não" e deixar do jeito que estava, mas a outra parte de mim me instava a me mexer. Era agora ou nunca. Bella descobriria que eu tinha ligado de qualquer forma.

Tomei fôlego. "Sim, por favor."

"_Qual sua mensagem, senhor?"_ Ela me perguntou mais uma vez.

Sorri de leve. **"Vou visitar você amanhã em seu escritório."**

E eu teria certeza disso.

Cheguei em casa depois de passar na floricultura da cidade. Pedi um buquê de lírios, as flores favoritas de Bella, e pedi pro vendedor para que entregasse no escritório de Bella as primeiras horas da manhã. Eu queria suborná-la um pouquinho antes que pudesse vê-la novamente. Deixei um dinheiro extra pra que eles entregassem as flores e deixei um cartão também. Também fiz uma reserva em um restaurante italiano perto do escritório dela. Eu sabia o quanto ela gostava de comida italiana.

Estacionei meu Volvo na garagem do apartamento. Eu morava em um dos mais luxuosos bairros. Não fora minha escolha, embora esse local fosse mais perto do hospital e eu precisava disso se lá estivesse em emergência. Saltei do meu carro e caminhei pro meu apartamento. Era um grande apartamento, com dois quartos, um banheiro, cozinha e sala de estar; muito grande para um solteirão. Eu sabia disso. Mas eu não queria dormir no sofá se meus pais estivessem me visitando. As longas horas no hospital já eram ruins o suficiente; eu não tinha que adicionar 'dormir no sofá'.

Tomei um banho e fiz meu almoço. Esme, minha mãe, insistira que eu podia cozinhar um ou dois pratos principais. Ela disse que era uma maneira cavalheiresca cozinhar pra uma senhorita. Eu protestei de início, mas finalmente desisti quando ela mencionara o nome de Bella.

Ela realmente sabia minha fraqueza.

Mandei uma mensagem pra Jasper e meu pai pra contar a eles sobre meu plano para essa semana. Eu estava muito cansado pra conversar com eles. Esse dia já me esgotara. Caminhei pro meu quarto com uma xícara de chá em minha mão e sentei em frente a minha mesa. Liguei meu notebook e comecei a ajustar a internet. Já tinha tido a idéia de olhar o facebook de Bella. Digitei o nome completo de Bella e seu perfil apareceu depois de poucos segundos.

Congelei em meu assento. Suas fotos eram todas desinteressadas, mas essa era a melhor coisa. Você podia ver sua verdadeira beleza e meu coração deu uma pequena sacudida vendo sua foto. Procurei por sua lista de amigos e franzi a testa. A maioria eram homens. Claro, um cara não era normal se não achasse que Bella era linda. Ciúmes correram por meu corpo. Alguns deles elogiaram Bella em seus recados, mas não pude ver Bella retornando seus comentários. Deixei escapar um suspiro de alívio. Olhei para seu perfil e confirmei seu local de trabalho. Não achei seu status de relacionamento, mesmo se ela escondesse isso ou se realmente não tivesse um. Eu já havia perguntado Charlie sobre isso e ele dissera que Bella nunca namorara ninguém. Eu não sabia se ela não encontrara o cara certo ainda ou se ela não tinha nenhum interesse neles. Eu tinha esperanças pela última.

Meu telefone vibrou e olhei a tela. Uma mensagem de Alice.

"_Edward, porque você não me contou que éramos amigos de infância? Grrr... Oh, e já liguei pra Bella e ela ainda não decidiu se vai ou não, mas eu prometi ligar de novo. Você deveria fazer sua parte também e eu não contei a ela sobre a reunião ou sua_ _pequena reunião. A propósito, você parece lindo no seu perfil do facebook." * pisca os olhos*_

_- Alice –_

Sorri e meu coração pulou uma batida quando Alice mencionou o nome de Bella. Mandei a mensagem de volta.

_Obrigado, Alice. E obrigada pelos elogios (risos). Te vejo essa semana._

_- Edward –_

Olhei pro perfil de Bella mais uma vez antes de finalmente desligar meu computador e deitar em minha cama. Eu tinha esperanças que amanhã ficasse bem.

Acordei com o alarme estridente do meu despertador. Grunhi e abri meus olhos de maneira sonolenta. Oito horas da manhã. Suspirei e coloquei meu despertador de volta no criado mudo. Rolei de volta e olhei pro teto. Hoje é o dia em que encontrarei Bella, não importa o que ela fizer, eu ainda a encontrarei. Balancei a cabeça pra mim mesmo e levantei. Tomei um banho e fiz o café da manhã. Decidi lavar roupas antes de me trocar e encontrar Bella para o almoço.

Voltei da lavanderia às 10:30 am e caminhei pro meu quarto pra mudar de roupa. Olhei meu celular e vi que tinha três mensagens. Eram de Jasper, do meu pai e de... Charlie. Levantei minhas sobrancelhas. Todos eles me desejavam boa sorte. Quase rolei meus olhos. Eu preferia fazer uma cirurgia em tempo integral do que encontrar Bella agora. Mudei minhas roupas pra uma blusa azul escura simples, calças e casaco escuros. Eu esperava não estar muito arrumado.

Saí de meu apartamento às onze da manhã e cheguei ao escritório de Bella exatamente ao meio-dia. Era a hora certa pra um almoço. Fiquei pelo estacionamento e saí do carro. Caminhei pra frente do edifício com uma sensação inquietante e me aproximei de uma mulher sentada atrás da mesa.

"Com licença, eu gostaria de encontrar Bella Swan, por favor," eu disse com uma voz casual, escondendo meu nervosismo.

A cabeça da mulher se elevou e seus olhos esbugalharam. Ela parecia admirada e eu clareei minha garganta para ter sua atenção de volta.

"De-desculpe, como posso ajudá-lo?" ela perguntou com uma voz trêmula.

Quase rolei meus olhos. "Eu gostaria de ver Bella Swan."

Ela balançou a cabeça lentamente e olhou de volta pra algumas notas em sua mesa. Ela pegou uma anotação e então olhou pra mim. "Seu nome, senhor?"

Estreitei meus olhos. Teria Bella deixado um recado na recepção pra quem perguntasse por ela? Então ela estava tentando me evitar. Garota esperta. Mas eu podia com isso.

Sorri. "Sou Jasper Whitlock." Dois podiam jogar esse jogo então.

Ela olhou de volta pra nota e a rolou pra debaixo da mesa. Levantou sua cabeça para olhar pra mim novamente. "Você quer que eu ligue para ela ou quer encontrá-la em seu escritório?"

Levantei minhas sobrancelhas. "Posso vê-la em seu escritório?" Perguntei em descrença.

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Trabalhamos com publicações, senhor Whitlock. Nem todos os autores querem encontrar seus editores na recepção de seus escritórios."

Bem, isso fazia sentido.

Sorri. "Tudo bem. Onde é o escritório dela então?"

A mulher me disse a direção e eu memorizei. Caminhei até o escritório de Bella. A sala era organizada em cabines. Aparentemente eles trabalhavam em cabines separadas. Ser um editor demandava muita concentração. Os sons de telefones tocando e pessoas zumbindo para terminar seus trabalhos me saudaram. Caminhei até a cabine de Bella. Dessa vez eu não me sentia inquieto. Agora eu estava determinado a vê-la. Parei em frente à cabine dela. Ela colocara sua cadeira do lado oposto ao da porta da cabine, motivo pelo qual ela não me vira. Uma pilha de papéis em sua mesa, uma tela de LCD no canto, uma torre de computador embaixo da mesa e alguns aparelhos de trabalho empilhados em um pequeno estojo. Sorri ligeiramente quando vi que minhas flores estavam na mesa dela perto da tela de LCD. Ela usava óculos e seu cabelo lindo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo. Ela parecia procurar por alguns arquivos com uma mão, uma barra de granola na outra. Franzi a testa. Foi uma boa coisa eu ter tido a idéia de levá-la pra almoçar.

Respirei fundo e me inclinei na porta. Havia muitas coisas que eu queria dizer a ela quando nos encontrássemos, mas agora tudo parecia em branco. Então, eu decidi dizer a primeira coisa que passasse pela minha mente.

"Você fica _sensual_ com esses óculos."

Ela congelou em seu assento e eu me estapeei mentalmente. Vai fundo, Cullen. Quatro anos numa faculdade de medicina, você deveria dizer algo mais civilizado.

Bella lentamente virou-se em sua cadeira e finalmente, depois desses longos anos, eu era capaz de olhar pros seus profundos olhos chocolate de novo. Eu podia ver seu rosto agora, não só em minha imaginação. Eu tentei muito manter minhas mãos descansando dos lados do meu corpo. Resisti à urgência de abraçá-la. Sorri. "Oi, Bella."

Suas sobrancelhas se crisparam. "Como você veio parar aqui? Como você sabe que trabalho aqui? E o mais importante é... Que diabos está fazendo aqui?"

Uau, pra alguém que não se vê por sete anos era uma pergunta elaborada. Dei a ela meu sorriso torto famoso. "Bem, primeiramente, é muito bom te ver de novo, Bella. Segundo, eu não disse meu nome na recepção porque sabia que você estaria me evitando, então eu usei o nome de Jasper. Terceiro, olhei seu perfil no facebook e descobri que trabalha aqui. E quarto, estou aqui pra falar com você. Respondi todas as suas perguntas?"

Ela ficou em minha frente com uma expressão em branco e seus olhos pareceram sem foco por um tempo. Isso era porque ela estava surpresa por me ver ou era porque ela me achara atraente como todas as mulheres? Eu esperava que sim.

Ela piscou várias vezes e olhou para mim cautelosamente. "Tu... do... bem... então, sobre o que quer falar?"

Eu estava prestes a responder sua pergunta quando de repente uma mulher com cabelos castanhos claros apareceu perto de mim.

"Bella, você viu..." Ela se interrompeu quando me viu. "Oh, desculpe. Não sabia que tinha visita." Ela corou e compôs seu rosto. "Oi, sou Jéssica Stanley. A melhor amiga de Bella aqui."

De repente Bella apertou sua barrinha de granola e tudo ficou claro pra mim. Sorri. Eu podia ver Jéssica claramente agora. Ela queria flertar comigo.

"Prazer em conhecê-la, Jéssica. Sou Edward Cullen. _No..._ Amigo de Bella." Repliquei e fiz uma careta. Jéssica não notou o pequeno escorregão, mas eu tinha certeza que Bella sim. Ela sempre fora perceptiva.

"Oh, sim... Edward Cullen. Bella me contou muito sobre você. Ela disse que vocês eram bons amigos." Ela me deu um sorriso sexy, mas parecia mais uma careta pra mim.

Ela disse que eram melhores amigas? Bom, vamos testar a teoria, não é?

Sorri. "Sério? Como o que?"

Ela corou resisti ao impulso de rolar meus olhos.

"Hum... Que você trabalha no hospital local de Seattle, e que vocês são bons amigos do colegial."

Pressionei meus lábios. Qualquer um saberia disso olhando meu perfil no facebook. Se elas fossem realmente boas amigas, com certeza ela saberia alguma coisa sobre a minha família então. "Eu vejo. Bem, sempre quis ser um médico, mesmo sabendo que meu pai não concordava. Você sabe, sendo um advogado é difícil entender um doutor."

Pude ver Bella balançar sua cabeça. Ela sabia que eu só estava testando Jéssica. Essa era minha noiva! Mesmo embora estivéssemos separados e não fôssemos tão próximos no colegial, ela parecia me entender. Como havia previsto, Jéssica começou a flertar comigo. Jogou seu cabelo e começou a fazer alguns movimentos sensuais com seus dedos. "Sim, eu sei. Seu pai definitivamente não sabe o que é bom pra você. Um gato como você sendo advogado? Acho que não."

Ha! Pega! Sorri. Olhei pra Jéssica com humor no olhar. "É mesmo?"

"Edward, você já almoçou? Estou faminta." Bella interrompeu.

Olhei de volta pra ela e sorri. Eu sabia que ela sabia que o jogo tinha acabado. "Na verdade, Bella, eu já ia te chamar pra almoçar, mas aparentemente sua melhor amiga aqui nos interrompeu."

Jéssica se deslocou em seus pés. Tinha certeza que ela estava com vergonha.

Bella sorriu severamente. "Então vamos comer. Te vejo lá embaixo."

Concordei e olhei de novo pra Jéssica. Tinha esperanças de que fosse a última vez que ela flertava comigo. "Até mais, Jéssica."

Me virei e saí da cabine de Bella. Eu esperava que o almoço fosse bom.

* * *

><p><strong>nt ~** Sei que estou negligente com esssa fic, mas a falta de comentários me desanimou em todas as fics. Já disse isso nas outras. Então bem é isso. Comentem por favor. Bjo bjo Amanhã tem My Fiancé Is Edward Cullen.

**Lary Reeden**


	4. Almoço

Está fanfic pertence a _Amoet e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _Lary Reeden_ só cabe a tradução para o português._

* * *

><p>EU ESTOU NOIVO DE BELLA SWAN<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4 - Almoço<em><br>_**

_Tradutora ~ Bee Masen_

Caminhei próximo de Bella na calçada. Nenhum de nós falou muito. Eu me sentia tonto e também nervoso.

"Você pode fazer isso, você pode fazer isso." Eu me mantinha repetindo esse mantra de novo e de novo.

Essa era minha primeira saída com Bella de verdade. Infelizmente, não era um encontro com ela, era somente, bem um almoço com Bella. Ela nunca olhava pra mim enquanto caminhávamos; só uma olhadela ocasionalmente. Eu diria que ela estava nervosa também. Seu cabelo não estava em um rabo de cavalo mais, ela o deixara cair sobre seus ombros; eu podia capturar um brilho fugaz de vermelho do sol. Eu cerrei e descerrei meus punhos várias vezes para evitar que eu tocasse em seu cabelo. Ela parecia madura com sua roupa de trabalho. O silêncio estava me matando. Eu nunca fora capaz de saber o que ela estava pensando desde nossa infância. Controlei meu nervosismo passando minha mão por meu cabelo várias vezes; um hábito que eu herdara do meu pai. O que vou dizer pra ela? Dizer a ela que peço perdão por minha grosseria e que eu a amo todo esse tempo? E então falar com ela sobre a minha proposta? Bufei mentalmente. Ela provavelmente fugiria antes que eu pudesse terminar o que iria dizer.

"Aonde vamos almoçar?" Ela disse pela primeira vez e eu internamente senti o alívio correr por meu corpo quando ela quebrou a tensão.

Sorri e parei na frente do restaurante. "Na verdade, nós já estamos aqui."

Bella parou perto de mim e eu cerrei meu punho pra não segurar a mão dela. Ela olhou para suas roupas e franziu a testa. "Hum... Edward, eu não acho que minhas roupas são..." Ela parou procurando a palavra certa, "apresentáveis pra esse restaurante."

Um arrepio passou por mim quando ela falou meu nome. Rolei meus olhos; tentando agir casualmente e ignorando o nó em meu estômago. De todas as coisas que ela poderia se preocupar agora, ela tinha de se preocupar com suas roupas. Aquilo nunca se passara na minha mente. Eu só queria almoçar com ela e eu não me importava com o que as outras pessoas pensavam sobre suas roupas. Ela era sempre linda pra mim.

Eu abri a porta de vidro pra ela. "Divirta-me." Eu disse severamente.

Ela suspirou e entrou. Eu mantive meus passos perto dela.

"Nós não temos que marcar uma reserva pra isso?" Ela sussurrou pra mim.

Sorri. 'Claro, minha querida Bella. Eu já preparei tudo pra hoje. ' Eu pensei.

Nos aproximamos de uma recepcionista e eu a cumprimentei, "Com licença, senhorita. Temos uma reserva aqui."

A recepcionista se sacudiu em surpresa e seu queixo caiu quando me viu. Mantive a máscara em meu rosto; eu já estava me acostumando a ser tratado assim pelas mulheres. Segundos depois, ela se recompôs.

"Oh... sim... hum... sob qual nome, senhor?"

"Cullen."

Ela olhou a lista e sorriu. "Ah, sim. Muito bem, senhor Cullen. Por favor, me siga." Ela disse e olhou rapidamente para Bella. Estreitei meus olhos. Não gostei dela.

A recepcionista nos trouxe para o canto do salão e uma música suave preenchia o restaurante. Eu esperava que o humor de Bella estivesse suave também. Puxei uma cadeira pra ela; era hora de ser um cavalheiro. A recepcionista fez carranca para Bella quando deixava nossa mesa, mas eu a ignorei.

"Você vem aqui com freqüência?" Ela perguntou curiosamente. Seus olhos castanhos encontraram os meus verdes e me perdi momentaneamente.

Meu compus e encolhi os ombros. Rapidamente olhei pro cardápio para achar alguma coisa pra me distrair. Meu coração estava batendo tão rápido agora. Eu não podia imaginar que poderia estar tão perto dela depois de todos esses anos. Que eu poderia ouvir sua voz de novo e ela era linda, como a voz de um anjo. Tive de esgotar meu cérebro para responder sua pergunta: "Algumas vezes em ocasiões especiais." Enruguei minhas sobrancelhas e olhei pra ela. Ela tinha alguma coisa em sua mente que queria me perguntar? Será que ela descobrira que eu tenho jantado aqui?

"Porque você perguntou?"

"Acho que a recepcionista gosta de você." Ela respondeu delicadamente. Senti alívio. Eu não acho que ela seria capaz de descobrir que eu trabalho aqui ao mesmo tempo em que ela.

E a recepcionista? Como se eu pudesse tirar meus olhos de Bella. Brinquei. "Isso acontece toda hora."

Bella parecia pensativa e ainda olhava pra mim. Seus olhos estreitaram ligeiramente. "E essa ocasião especial... era um encontro?"

O que? Ela realmente está me perguntando isso? Suspirei desesperadamente e encarei seus olhos castanhos.

"Não, Bella. Ocasião especial é um jantar informal com meu pai." Isso era verdade. Eu tenho jantado várias vezes nesse restaurante após a primeira vez que estava trabalhando aqui. Meu pai estava me ajudando a resolver tudo no hospital. Suspirei mentalmente. Iria levar um tempo pra ganhar a confiança dela de volta.

"Sei."

Um garçom se aproximou de nós e _olhava_ Bella cobiçosamente. Eu quase rosnei pra ele. Ele estava perto de mim, mas seus olhos estavam em Bella. "Olá. O que vão querer?"

Bella parecia desconfortável e eu semicerrei os olhos. Tudo bem, era o bastante! Limpei minha garganta para ter a atenção dele e o garçom sorriu pra ela antes de olhar pra mim.

Olhei pra Bella. Primeiro as damas. "Bella, o que você gostaria de comer?"

"Hum..." Ela olhou de volta pro cardápio. Seus olhos dançaram por um tempo, talvez tentando escolher uma comida.

"Vou querer... Estrogonofe." Ela disse.

"E você, senhor?" O garçom perguntou.

"Dois desses."

"Tudo bem." O garçom escreveu o pedido. "E para beber?"

Olhei novamente pra ela. "Bella?"

"Hum... uma... coca?" Ela fez careta.

Concordei e virei para o garçom. "Duas cocas, por favor."

O garçom anotou nosso pedido e levou o cardápio. Ele piscou pra Bella quando estava deixando nossa mesa. Fiz carranca pra ele. Ele realmente tinha que ter nervos pra mexer com a minha noiva.

"Hum... Obrigada pelas flores." Bella disse de novo, quebrando minha carranca desafiadora pro garçom.

Senti alívio mental e olhei de volta pra Bella. Sorri. Era um simples agradecimento, mas me senti como se tivesse feito uma grande coisa por ela. "Sempre, Bella. Sei que são suas favoritas." E eu sei tudo sobre você, acrescentei mentalmente.

Ela corou e eu realmente amo quando ela faz isso. "Er... Sim. E foi uma boa jogada com a Jéssica. Eu não sabia que você era assim. Bem, obrigada mais uma vez, mesmo que eu não tenha lembrado de dizer isso a você. Quero dizer... As flores."

Olhei para ela, divertido. "Você realmente não se lembra, não é?" Meu coração afundou um pouco. Como vou falar sobre o noivado se ela sequer lembra de mim?

"Edward, eu não quero parecer grossa, mas ontem minha mãe me ligou e me contou sobre... algo."

Sorri manhosamente e olhei pra mesa. Imaginei que seus pais contaram a ela toda a coisa. Bom, acho que era uma boa coisa pra começar. "Sobre a proposta?"

Bella estremeceu ligeiramente e eu não sabia se era pelo ar condicionado ou outra coisa. "Sim." A voz dela mal um sussurro agora.

Respirei fundo várias vezes. Essa fora a única razão pra eu ter feito isso, o porquê de eu pedir sua mão ao seu pai em casamento. Levantei minha cabeça e olhei profundamente em seus olhos. "Eu te amo, Bella." Eu deixei escapar.

Seus olhos arregalaram-se e ela parou de respirar. Ela não disse nada e eu estava com medo se ela desmaiaria por falta de oxigênio. Boa, Cullen! Você deveria dizer algo melhor do que de repente dizer que a ama. Ela provavelmente teria um ataque do coração agora.

"Bella, por favor, fala alguma coisa." Implorei, tentando quebrar seu espanto.

Bella expirou e eu expirei com ela também. Ela olhou pra mim e pude ver um lampejo de raiva em seus olhos. Eu deveria estar assustado por isso, mas de algum modo eu achei encantador. "O que você quer que eu diga Edward? Nós não nos vemos há sete anos. Você contou pra toda a Forks High alguns rumores falsos sobre mim. Você saiu com uma loira no corredor da escola no dia em que me convidou pro baile de primavera e tinha uma garota diferente a cada semana. De repente você se acha no direito de pedir ao meu pai pra se casar comigo. O que é isso? Algum outro plano seu de conquistar as mulheres? Quantas mulheres você pediu que fossem sua esposa, hã?" Ela disse pelos dentes cerrados.

Belisquei a ponte do meu nariz. Levaria um tempo para ganhar sua confiança. Ela ainda não se esquecera dos nossos tempos do colegial. "Olha, me desculpe, Bella. Eu não queria machucar você. Naquela época, eu só pensava que você ia gostar de mim se fosse aquele tipo de cara."

"Que tipo de cara?"

"O popular." Respondi casualmente.

Ela jogou suas mãos pro alto. "O popular não é meu tipo. Eu pensei que você já soubesse disso. Então, você não sabe nada sobre mim. Nada. E de repente, me pede em casamento?"

Errado, Bella! Eu sabia tudo sobre você e, de novo sabia que era minha culpa. Mas, como eu poderia explicar pra ela que eu estava tentando ser um homem melhor depois que eu acabei com minha chance com ela no colegial? "Eu sei Bella.", eu disse pra ela me sentindo culpado. "Me perdoe. Por todos os meus anos na faculdade,eu tentei sair com você. Estive em contato com seu pai,tentando convencê-lo,pra que eu pudesse acompanhar você-"

"Espere... Espere... _ESPERE_! Você ligou pro meu pai? Todos esses anos? Ele nunca me contou!" Ela estava fervilhando agora.

Àquela altura, eu não sabia se precisaria agradecer a Charlie ou não. "Eu disse pra ele não contar," eu falei lentamente.

O rosto de Bella incandesceu e pude ver que ela estava realmente zangada. Eu estava prestes a falar de novo quando a recepcionista de repente apareceu com nossa comida e bebida. Ela me deu um sorriso sensual e resisti à urgência de carranquear pra ela. Bella não olhava pra mim enquanto comia. Comi minha refeição de modo triste.

Bella terminou primeiro e esperou que eu terminasse minha comida. Por sua linguagem corporal, eu sabia que ela esperava para fazer outra pergunta.

"Os boatos são verdade?" Ela perguntou mais uma vez.

Coloquei meu copo na mesa e levantei minha cabeça. Olhei para ela curiosamente. "Que boatos?"

Ela me encarou profundamente e eu engoli em seco pelo efeito em meu corpo. "Que você _dormiu_ com todas aquelas garotas."

Meu queixo caiu. O QUE? Onde na Terra ela ouviu esse boato? Eu devo ter ferrado com tudo quando estava no colegial, mas Deus! Eu nunca fiz isso. Eu ainda era virgem.

Bella suspirou e imediatamente soube que ela interpretou mal meu silêncio. Ela pensava que tudo era verdade. "Quem te contou isso?" Perguntei incredulamente. Eu precisava saber quem era o responsável por tudo isso. De bom grado despedaçaria essa pessoa membro por membro. Por todos esses anos, Bella pensou que eu fosse um babaca e eu não era.

Ela olhou pra mim surpresa. "Então, você realmente dormiu com todas elas. E então você quer casar comigo. Sem chance, _garanhão_!"

Ah, eu sabia! Ela pensou que o boato era verdadeiro. Balancei minha cabeça. Eu precisava esclarecer esse boato, então. "Não, quero dizer, quem te disse sobre o boato?" Perguntei de novo pra ela. Só me diga o nome e eu matarei a pessoa.

"Tyler Crowley."

Fiquei parado por um momento e irrompi em gargalhadas. Eu não podia acreditar nisso. Foi ele quem dormiu com as garotas, mas jogou meu nome pra cobrir sua ação. Aquele cara era corajoso. "Oh, cara... Ele é mesmo doente."

"Eu não entendo."

Fiz careta. Como eu diria a ela? "Foi Tyler quem dormiu com todas aquelas garotas, Bella. Não eu. Era a maneira de Tyler de ficar limpo. Eu nunca tive nenhum interesse nelas. Naquela época, você me pegara beijando a loira e isso era uma ousadia. Eu não a beijara de volta."

Bella levantou suas sobrancelhas. Então ela ainda não acreditava em mim. "Isso não foi o que eu disse."

Sorri, lembrando do momento em que Lauren Mallory, a loira falsa, me empurrou na parede antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa. "Eu estava encostado na parede. O que queria que eu fizesse? Além disso, era um desafio. Ela era o próximo alvo de Tyler. Eu não me importava com ela. Ela tentou ficar mais próxima de mim, mas eu não retornei suas afeições." Essa era a verdade. Eu fizera uma aposta com Tyler de beijar Lauren e a menina loira iludiu a si mesma pensando que tinha uma "conexão especial" comigo. A única coisa que eu sabia sobre a "conexão" de Lauren era que ela queria me levar pra cama dela.

Bella balançou sua cabeça. "Não entendo você, Edward Cullen. Porque não me disse que nos conhecíamos desde que éramos crianças? Isso faria os anos do colegial mais fáceis."

Ah, então esse era o problema. Suspirei, brincando com o guardanapo na mesa. Eu realmente queria contar a ela sobre nós, mas meu ego masculino queria que ela se lembrasse de mim primeiro antes de eu contar tudo pra ela. Levantei minha cabeça e olhei profundamente em seus olhos. "Você se lembra do dia em que se mudou de Forks?

Nós nos encontramos pela última vez quando crianças." Por favor, Bella, só lembre, eu implorei mentalmente.

Ela me olhou profundamente, me questionando com seus olhos.

Eu a encorajei de volta através de meus olhos.

Segundos depois, os olhos dela pareceram revirar e ela olhou para a mesa. Sua respiração era superficial e ela parecia ter tido um ataque de pânico. Me inclinei pra ela e balancei seus ombros gentilmente.

"Bella?"

Nenhuma resposta.

"Bella, por favor."

Nenhuma resposta ainda. Comecei a ficar em pânico. Por favor, Cullen, você é um médico! Não entre em pânico!

Balancei os ombros dela de novo. "Bella... Bella... Ei, você está bem?"

Ela respirou muito fundo e levantou sua cabeça pra olhar pra mim. "Você... _Era você_." Ela sussurrou.

Ela se lembrou? Balancei a cabeça lentamente. Finalmente ela me conheceria e lembraria de minha proposta. Mas, o que ela pensaria de mim agora? "Sim, era eu, Bella. Eu fiz aquela promessa há anos e por pouco quebrei. Eu disse que vou casar com você."

Bella balançou sua cabeça. "O que é isso? Algum tipo de amor à primeira vista? Nós não vivemos em um conto de fadas, Edward."

Não, não vivemos, minha Bella. Mas isso não significa que eu não queira ter meu próprio conto de fadas. Sorri calorosamente. "Não é. Na primeira vez que eu vi você, pra mim você era só uma garota atrapalhada e chata. Mas quanto mais eu passava tempo perto de você, mais era puxado por você. Você era generosa, bondosa, linda, esperta. _Você é perfeita, Bella._ Algumas vezes eu sempre sabia o que as outras pessoas estavam pensando, mas eu nunca te entendi. Eu não sei porque. Então... Não,Bella. Não foi amor à primeira vista. _Eu realmente gosto de você e te amo_." Abri meu coração pra ela.

"Mas... Mas quando estávamos no colegial-"

"Eu sei que não deveria ter ouvido os conselhos de Tyler," Suspirei tristemente. "Eu só deveria ter sido eu mesmo. Desculpe pelos boatos desagradáveis também." Eu nunca senti tanto remorso na minha vida inteira quanto se eu lembrasse como tratara Bella depois que ela não aceitara meu convite pro Baile de Primavera. Eu queria poder mudar tudo isso em uma batida de coração. Pelo menos uma parte da verdade abriu seus olhos por agora.

Olhei para ela. "Eu tive que te seguir por uma semana porque ele já tinha um plano de ter você. E você sabe o que isso significa."

Bella olhou de volta pra mim e inconscientemente se apertou. Senti a urgência de protegê-la. Levantei minha mão e acariciei sua bochecha.

"Ei, Eu não vou deixá-lo tocar em você. Eu vou proteger você." diabos, mesmo que eu fosse protegê-la de tudo.

Os olhos dela brilharam com lágrimas e meu coração quebrou quando a vi parecendo tão frágil. "Obrigada." Ela disse.

Enxuguei suas lágrimas derramadas. Minha mão formigava com o contato. "Por favor, não chore, certo? Desculpe se esse noivado parece ser forçado, mas podemos começar facilmente se você quiser. Além disso, preciso compensar minha época no colegial pra ganhar sua confiança. Não é uma coisa fácil de fazer, eu sei. Mas de bom grado eu tentarei por você. Então, Bella, podemos começar de novo?" Por favor...

Ela sorriu fracamente e meu coração pulou por um momento vendo seu sorriso. "Por favor, vamos ser amigos primeiro e podemos ver o que nos tornaremos depois disso."

Hã? Então, ela queria que fôssemos amigos primeiro, mas não faria uma promessa que ela se tornaria minha noiva? E se ela realmente não quisesse se casar comigo? Ela precisa de mais tempo? Mas eu farei qualquer coisa por ela pra eu compensar o que fiz. Sorri, escondendo meu cansaço. "Eu devo gostar disso." Sem pensar, me inclinei e beijei sua testa. O cabelo dela cheirava a morangos e eu instantaneamente ansiei tocá-lo. Agora não, Edward! Mas, honestamente, sete anos de separação e eu não pensava que pudesse me segurar mais para não tocá-la, pra mostrar meus verdadeiros sentimentos. "Obrigado, Bella." Mas o noivado ainda estava de pé. "Mas quando eu digo que quero casar com você, eu quero dizer isso." Eu disse seriamente.

Ela suspirou. "Eu sei,Edward. Só nos dê um tempo pra nos conhecermos,tudo bem?" E então ela estreitou seus olhos. "O que vai acontecer essa semana?"

Sorri severamente. "Uma reunião. Você verá." Bom, a primeira fase estava concluída e agora próximo passo.

"Reunião?" Ela perguntou em descrença.

"O que me lembra de perguntar a você sobre isso. Você poderá comparecer?" Perguntei casualmente. Eu já sabia a resposta dela, mas queria ter certeza disso.

Ela piscou várias vezes. "Hum... Eu não sei. Deixarei você saber em breve."

Como eu previa.

Eu a encarei e concordei. "Tudo bem." E então olhei pro meu relógio pra ver que a hora do almoço já estava quase acabando. "Vamos! O almoço acaba em quinze minutos. Preciso te levar de volta pro escritório."

Ela balançou a cabeça e chamei a recepcionista por nossa conta. A recepcionista loira apareceu novamente e me deu seu sorriso sensual enquanto me dava a conta. Parei Bella quando a vi pegando sua carteira. Disse a ela que era assunto meu. Dei à irritante recepcionista o dinheiro e ela nos deixou. Ela retornou segundos depois pra nossa mesa com o troco e a conta. Ela piscou pra mim de novo antes de sair e estreitei meus olhos. Ela estava animada com alguma coisa. Olhei pra conta e estava certo. No canto esquerdo eu vi algo manuscrito. Era um nome feminino e um número. Franzi a testa. Eu nem mesmo quis ler isso.

"O que foi?" Bella me perguntou preocupadamente. "Precisamos de mais dinheiro?"

Balancei minha cabeça. "Nada. Vamos!"

Levantei de minha cadeira e puxei a cadeira de Bella. Esperei até ela vestir seu blazer de volta e descansei minha mão na parte inferior das costas dela. Ela tremeu levemente com meu toque e eu sorri levemente sabendo que eu a afetava desse jeito. Caminhei perto de Bella e uma idéia lampejou por minha cabeça. Me aproximei da recepcionista que irradiou alegria pra mim. Ela pensava que eu estava retornando sua atenção.

Dei a ela a conta e olhei pra ela sem emoção. "Desculpe, mas não preciso disso." Me virei de volta pra minha noiva. "Vamos, Bella."

Puxei a mão dela levemente, esperando que ela não recuasse ao meu toque. Surpreendentemente, Bella não protestou e caminhou pra fora do restaurante comigo. A cara da recepcionista era impagável.

"O que foi isso?" Ela me perguntou de novo.

Dei risada pela segunda vez. "Ela escreveu seu número na conta. Eu devolvi a ela."

Ela explodiu em gargalhadas enquanto eu sorria ironicamente. Seus olhos castanhos dançavam em animação e eu me senti o homem mais feliz da face da Terra.. Eu fiz uma promessa a mim mesmo de que sempre a faria feliz.

* * *

><p><strong>nt ~** Meninas que comentam rsrsrs. Queria esclarecer uma coisa, eu sei que são poucas mas que vocês estão deixando seu carinho aqui para mim. :)

Fabiana Littrell - Quando eu reclamo e cobro é pq muitas pessoas não sabem, mas no FFnet existe um negócio chamado Traffic Stats que fala quantas reviews/favoritos/visitas/leitores e afins tem em cada fic e no perfil ai você vê 40 visitas e recebe 5 reviews é muito difícil =/, mas obrigada eu sei que é de coração.

MiliYLJJ- estou lutando pra não desistir hehehe. Sua review pode ser uma só, mas ela faz doferença SIM. Afinal é de review em review que se anima um autor/tradutor :D

Beijinho GENTEEE ~Assim que tiver no minímo 5 reviews eu posto o próximo okay.  
>O capítulo de Second Chances está dando erro, assim que concertar reposto bjo bjo<p>

Lary Reeden

**Lary Reeden**


	5. Pais

Está fanfic pertence a _Amoet e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _Lary Reeden_ só cabe a tradução para o português._

* * *

><p>EU ESTOU NOIVO DE BELLA SWAN<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4 - Pais<em><br>_**

_Tradutora ~ Bee Masen_

Eu estava deitado no sofá na sala de estar do meu apartamento. O evento anterior fora como um sonho pra mim. Finalmente eu poderia me mexer com a garota dos meus sonhos. Fui pra casa depois de levar Bella pro seu escritório. Reuni minha coragem e pedi o número dela. Ela meu deu seu número relutantemente e eu ignorei a sentimento agudo de desapontamento. Eu entendia se Bella não me aceitasse por um tempo. Eu fora terrível pra ela em sua adolescência. Eu tinha sorte que ela ainda queria falar comigo.

Mas levá-la pra almoçar foi um grande passo – pra mim e talvez eu pudesse buscá-la essa tarde e levá-la pra jantar.

Só tinha uma coisa que estava me incomodando, embora. Os boatos. Apenas Bella pensava que eu era um babaca ou mais alguém?

Meu celular vibrou na mesa de café e eu levantei do sofá pra pegar meu telefone. Eu olhei pro identificador de chamadas e rolei meus olhos. Abri o celular.

"Sim, pai?" Respondi num tom entediado.

"Então, como está indo?" Meu pai perguntou impacientemente.

Sentei de volta no sofá. "Vou bem. Ela ainda está zangada comigo, mas concordou em tentar de novo."

"E o noivado?"

Eu suspirei e corri minha mão por meu cabelo. "Ela lembrou."

"Sério?"

"Sim. Mas eu acho que vai levar um bom tempo pra ela me aceitar, quanto mais pra me amar." Eu exalei me sentindo frustrado. Não esquecer de adicionar os boatos de que sou um babaca. "Algumas vezes eu me odeio pelo o que fiz com ela no colegial."

Meu pai riu. "É uma boa coisa você descobrir isso agora. Leve tudo devagar, Edward. Deixe-a saber quem você é primeiro. Não faça parecer que você a está forçando a se casar com você. Eu sei que você a ama,mas você tem que dar a ela uma chance de te amar de volta. Então,isso significa que vocês dois virão pra casa nesse final de semana?"

Fiz careta. "Eu não sei, pai. Bella não disse sim ainda. Eu acho que só tenho que esperar."

Meu pai limpou sua garganta. "Bem, talvez nós possamos te ajudar com relação a esse assunto."

Franzi minhas sobrancelhas. "Você está dizendo..."

"Sua mãe e eu temos um plano de visitar uma das clientes de sua mãe em Seattle. Talvez possamos te ajudar a pedir pra Bella vir."

Meu coração bateu alto em meu peito. Meu corpo quase em choque pela animação. "Você realmente quer dizer isso, pai?"

"Claro, filho," Meu pai respondeu em um tom óbvio. "Nós gostaríamos de encontrá-la pessoalmente."

Por pouco caí do sofá. "O QUE?" Eu esperava que meu pai ou minha mãe ligasse pra Bella, não isso. Era muito cedo.

"Você me ouviu."

"Pai, isso não é engraçado," Levantei do sofá e comecei a andar pela sala. "Nós só nos vimos de novo. É muito rápido."

"É? Por favor, me explique o termo 'rápido'? Ou você ainda quer esperar outro ano? Ou talvez dois?"

Meus ombros caíram e eu me inclinei na parede. "Não." Eu respondi suavemente. Não há jeito de eu esperar por mais dois anos. Sete anos já foram inferno suficiente pra mim.

"Ótimo!" O tom de voz dele era metódico agora. "Ligarei pra você de novo se nós realmente quisermos ir a Seattle."

Suspirei. "Tudo bem, pai. Diga a mamãe que mandei um 'oi'."

"Eu digo. Te vejo em breve,filho."

"Aham."

Apertei o botão para desligar e me enterrei de novo no sofá. Olhei pro teto e minha memória perdeu-se no momento em que eu falava com meu pai sobre Bella.

- **FLASHBACK** –

_Eu andava de carro com o meu pai depois que ele me buscara no parquinho. Eu estava brincando com Jasper. Fazia duas semanas desde que Bella se mudara de Forks e eu sentia sua falta. O pai de Bella me dissera que ela já estava na escola em Fênix e eu me perguntava o quão longe eu estava de vê-la de novo. Meu pai estacionou o carro na garagem e virou-se pra olhar pra mim. Seus olhos azuis fixaram-se em mim com ansiedade e... Culpa?_

"_Edward, sua mãe e eu queremos conversar com você sobre algo muito importante."_

_Concordei cautelosamente. Saí do carro, seguindo meu pai pra nossa sala de estar onde minha mãe estava sentada no sofá lendo uma revista."_

_Minha mãe sorriu timidamente pra mim e eu instantaneamente soube que isso não era bom._

_Meu pai suspirou e gesticulou pra que eu sentasse ao lado dele. Andei lentamente e sentei na poltrona ao lado do sofá. Meus pais olharam um para o outro antes de meu pai limpar sua garganta._

"_Edward, nós queremos te dizer que estamos nos mudando de Forks."_

_Meus olhos arregalaram. Meu corpo tremeu. Meu coração batia freneticamente. "O que? Por quê?" Perguntei em voz alta._

"_Tenho uma oferta de trabalho melhor no Alasca, filho. Sua mãe já disse sim e eu pensei-"._

"_Você pensou?" Falei subitamente. Cerrei e descerrei meus punhos e pulei do meu assento."E o que eu penso?"_

_Minha mãe sorriu tristemente. Seus olhos verdes, uma réplica exata dos meus, olhavam pra mim suavemente. "Edward, querido, por favor-"_

"_Não," Eu disse teimosamente. "Eu não poderia deixar Forks. E Bella? E se ela voltasse? Eu prometi que eu ficaria com ela como seu marido*. Eu não podia ficar no Alasca."_

[-** Nota da autora original:** _"Maravilhoso! Um garotinho de seis anos de idade poder pensar dessa forma_."]

"_Edward-"_

"_Eu disse não!" Eu repeti. "Não posso deixar Bella aqui!"_

_Meus pais se encararam e olharam pra mim._

"_Bella? A filha do chefe Swan?" minha mãe perguntou._

_Corei levemente, com vergonha da minha explosão. "Sim." Disse suavemente._

_Minha mãe suspirou. "Edward, ela já se mudou daqui." _

_Meu rosto ficou duro de novo. "Eu prometi a ela, mãe. Vou casar com ela um dia."_

"_O que?" Meus pais falaram juntos._

_Olhei pros meus pais profundamente. __**"Estou apaixonado por Isabella Swan e vou casar com ela algum dia."**_

- **FIM DO FLASHBACK** -

Corri minhas mãos pelo meu cabelo e olhei de novo pro teto. Minha confissão confundira meus pais naquela época e eles tinham certeza de que era só uma paixonite. Mas eu sabia melhor. Eu não podia mentir pro meu coração. Eu senti falta dela terrivelmente enquanto ela estava longe e sempre ficava frustrado se escutasse de Charlie que ela estava passando seus feriados em Forks depois que eu me mudara pro Alasca. Eu tinha implorado ao meu pai pra me levar a Forks pra poder ver Bella, mas ele nunca tinha tempo livre pra uma longa viagem. Esse foi o motivo de eu nunca ter encontrado Bella durante os primeiros anos da escola e o ginásio. Eu fiquei tão feliz quando soube que meus pais tinham um plano de voltar pra Forks. Uma semana antes de começarem as aulas no colegial e eu já me sentia mais animado quando soube que Bella estava voltando pra Forks também. Mas, as coisas não foram como eu planejei e eu a deixei ir pela segunda vez.

Sabia que essa reunião era a melhor chance que eu tinha de consertar nosso relacionamento. Fechei meus olhos e tentei controlar a excitação em meu corpo. Eu sabia quais eram as minhas escolhas. Meu pai não voltava atrás em suas palavras. Mesmo se ele não viesse aqui, ele ainda daria seu jeito pra encorajar Bella a ir. Se Bella não fosse, eu não iria também. Era simples. Mas, se ela fosse voluntariamente, como ela iria de Forks pra Seattle? Pelo o que ouvi de Charlie, Bella ainda estava dirigindo sua velha picape. Como aquela coisa enferrujada sobreviveria a uma longa viagem de Forks pra Seattle estava além da minha compreensão. Mas eu não poderia deixá-la dirigir sua caminhonete de volta pra Forks. Eu não confiava naquela picape. Eu nunca entendi porque Bella ainda mantinha aquela coisa velha. Mas, de novo, aquele era um dos seus únicos lados que eu amava tanto nela. Ela valorizava tudo, mesmo as mais simples. Incluindo aquela picape velha.

Franzi a testa. Não havia jeito de eu deixar que ela dirigisse pra Forks com aquela caminhonete. Se ela fosse voluntariamente, eu pediria que ela fosse de carona comigo. Eu tinha certeza de que ela iria recusar, mas eu não toleraria aquela velha picape. Mas, primeiramente eu tinha de ter certeza de que ela queria ir.

Meu celular vibrou de novo e eu rolei meus olhos. Porque meu pai só não me deixava em paz? Peguei meu telefone e meus olhos arregalaram quando eu olhei pro identificador de chamadas. Abri meu telefone imediatamente.

"Charlie?"

"Oh, ei, Edward. Espero não estar interrompendo algo," O pai de Bella disse com sua voz rude de sempre.

"Hum, não, nem tanto," Respondi sem pensar. "Algo errado?" Milhões de cenas rolaram em minha mente e isso me deixou nervoso. Teria Bella falado alguma coisa com o pai dela? Ela revogara o noivado? Mesmo que ela tenha revogado, eu ainda queria lutar por seu amor.

"Hum..." Ele parecia nervoso e eu fiquei ansioso.

"Charlie?"

Ele suspirou. "Bella não ficou feliz quando descobriu que tinha uma conspiração contra ela."

Eu quase irrompi em gargalhadas. Eu tinha pensado na pior cena, mas a verdade era que Bella estava zangada com o pai dela. Sorri nervosamente.

"Aham, eu estava lá, Charlie."

"Hu-Hum. Eu acho que você já disse a ela sobre a reunião, então. Mas ela ainda não tomou sua decisão."

Sorri. De repente, eu precisava agradecer ao meu pai por sua ajuda. "Não se preocupe, Charlie. Meus pais querem ajudar."

"Oh..." Ele parecia surpreso. "Seus pais?"

"Sim. Eu acho que seria bom se você falasse com eles também, Charlie. Quanto mais pessoas envolvidas, mais fácil de persuadir Bella a ir."

Charlie deu risada. "Tudo bem. Vou ligar pro seu pai, então. Falo com você mais tarde. Se cuide, Edward."

Meu coração se sentiu aquecido. Charlie já me considerava como seu próprio filho. Sorri. "Eu vou, chefe Swan. Obrigada. Te vejo em breve."

Ele riu antes de a linha cair.

Cobri meu rosto com minhas mãos. Oh, essa semana ia ficar interessante. Eu olhei no meu relógio. Duas e meia da tarde. Pressionei meus lábios. E agora era a hora de eu me mexer. Digitei uma mensagem de texto pra Bella.

"_Você quer jantar comigo?_" - **E** –

Pressionei o botão "enviar" e esperei ansiosamente por sua resposta. Segundos depois meu celular vibrou e eu abri uma mensagem de texto de Bella.

"_Não posso. Muito trabalho pra fazer. Te ligo em breve_." - **B** –

Franzi a testa imediatamente. Eu não podia dizer se ela estava mentindo ou não. Mas, se ela tinha muito trabalho a fazer, isso significava que ela ficaria até tarde em seu escritório? Ela faz isso sempre? Balancei minha cabeça. Mesmo se ela fizesse, eu iria até seu escritório e levaria alguma comida.

Pela décima vez, meu celular vibrou de novo. Céus! Posso ter um descanso? Eu desisti de adivinhar quem seria o próximo a me assaltar. Olhei pro identificador de chamadas e dessa vez estreitei meus olhos. Abri o celular.

"O que é?" eu perguntei rudemente.

"Oh, uau, é assim que o abominável Edward Cullen atende ao telefone?" Uma voz feminina foi ouvida do outro lado da linha.

Rangi meus dentes. "O que você quer, Rosalie?"

Rosalie sorria. "Eu só queria agradecer por seu convite, querido Edward. Eu irei pra pequena cidade chuvosa com meu namorado e verei a preciosa Bella."

Cerrei meu punho inconscientemente. "Nunca. Fale. Sobre. Bella. Desse. Jeito."

Ela suspirou. "Oh, fale sério, Edward. Você pode ter todas as garotas que quiser e ainda assim terminou com ela. Você ainda lembra de Tânia,não lembra?"

"Me escute,Hale." Rosnei pra ela. "Eu convidei você em bons termos, então nem mesmo pense em fazer alguma coisa idiota. Eu posso expulsar seu precioso BMW conversível da minha casa a qualquer hora."

Desliguei meu celular e o joguei na mesa de café. Fechei meus olhos e tentei controlar minha respiração. Convidar Rosalie talvez não tenha sido uma boa idéia, mas eu não podia voltar atrás no que dissera. Isso foi o que meu pai me ensinou. Eu só tivera a boa intenção para todos nós, como amigos para nos reunirmos e eu esperava que tudo ficasse bem.

Tomei uma ducha rápida à tarde e mudei minhas roupas pra uma simples camisa de botão e jeans antes de pedir comida pra mim e pra Bella. Ela não podia jantar comigo, mas isso não significava que eu não pudesse levar o jantar pra ela. Trapaça, eu sei! Eu estava pensando em passar meu tempo com ela também, como um amigo (eram as condições dela, não minhas), talvez pedir que ela me acompanhasse a livraria. Eu sempre quisera comprar bons livros, mas eu não sabia qual escolher. Eu sabia que Bella poderia me ajudar.

Saí do meu apartamento às cinco da tarde e decidi visitar uma loja de DVDS primeiro. Felizmente o vendedor era um homem então eu não tive de lidar com flertes femininos agora. Comprei alguns documentários médicos e um filme e saí da loja às seis. Eu estava achando que Bella ainda estava em seu escritório. Mesmo que ela não estivesse, eu poderia ligar pra ela e perguntar se poderia visitá-la. Muito perseguidor? Não, não realmente. Eu sou mais que uma pessoa determinada e um pouco teimoso. Se eu já fiz minha escolha, eu faria qualquer coisa pra fazer acontecer.

Parei no restaurante chinês e comprei alguma comida pra nós dois. Cheguei ao escritório de Bella as sete e o dia já havia se tornado escuro. Saí de meu carro e peguei as porçõezinhas. Cumprimentei o segurança na entrada e ele me deu permissão pra subir depois que lhe mostrei minha identificação. Caminhei até o elevador e pressionei o número do andar de Bella. O elevador tiniu por um momento e saí para a cabine de dela. Ela estava esfregando seus olhos de maneira cansada e se alongando quando parei em sua cabine. Seu cabelo de volta em um rabo de cavalo. Franzi a testa levemente, lembrando que ela quase perdera seu almoço. Ficaria sempre ela até tarde e perderia seu almoço ou jantar? Isso não era legal. Pisquei várias vezes e me compus.

Sorri e disse pra ela. "Você não deveria trabalhar até tarde."

Como eu previra, ela pulou em se assento e virou-se pra me olhar. Meu sorriso se alargou ao ver sua expressão em choque. Era adorável.

"Maldição, Edward! Você precisa fazer isso? Não era pra você estar no hospital ou qualquer coisa?"

"Fazer o que?" perguntei inocentemente. "Além disso, é meu dia de folga." Na verdade, era o dia de folga do doutor Gerandy.

Ela fez carranca e eu reprimi a urgência de gargalhar. "Você me assustou. Você quase me deu um ataque do coração."

Um ataque cardíaco? Sorri. Bem, eu poderia cuidar disso. "Bom, você tem sorte que eu sou um doutor. Eu poderia te dar um **CPR**."

O rosto de Bella ficou vermelho e eu irrompi em risadas. "Seu corar é adorável." Eu disse a ela quando minha risada amenizou. "Aqui... comprei comida chinesa pra você." Eu dei a ela as porçõezinhas.

Ela sorriu severamente. "Edward, você não deveria-"

"Não, Bella. Eu quis fazer isso." Eu disse subitamente. Eu sabia o que ela estava prestes a dizer. Bella não gostava que alguém cuidasse dela. Ela não queria ser um fardo. Muito ruim, ela será tratada como uma dama por mim agora. "Além disso, eu sei que você não comeria se não terminasse seu trabalho e isso não é bom." Eu disse de maneira descontente.

Ela olhou pra mim por um momento e seus olhos pareceram sem foco. De repente ela virou-se e olhou pras porçõezinhas. Eu quase me desfiz em risadas. Eu faço isso com ela?

"Hum... Eu não acho que comerei tudo isso."

Sorri. "Claro que não," Eu expliquei. "Metade é pra mim."

Olhei envolta da sala; pelo canto dos meus olhos pude ver sua mandíbula cair. Sorri mentalmente. Eu achava que o passo do jantar funcionaria afinal de contas.

"Tem algum lugar onde a gente possa comer tudo isso?"

Bella deu risada. O som de sua risada fez meu coração inchar de amor. "Venha! Nós vamos comer na sala de conferências."

Comi meu jantar com Bella na sala de conferências. Nós conversamos muito e eu estava bobo que Bella não tivesse mudado muito. Ela ainda amava ler e escutar música clássica. Nós dois também gostávamos de ver filmes e eu lembrei a mim mesmo de convidá-la a minha casa pra uma noite de filmes. Contei a ela sobre minha família e ela me contou sobre sua vida em Fênix depois de ter se mudado de Forks. Eu dei a ela uma alusão da época em que comecei meu trabalho no hospital. Eu esperava que ela realizasse que eu estava em Seattle por algumas razões. Eu também perguntei a ela sobre seu trabalho, mas ela não perguntou muito sobre o meu. Eu acho que ela sabia que não era ético eu falar sobre meus pacientes. Sua compreensão me fez apaixonar mais por ela.

Finalmente eu a chamei pra me acompanhar a livraria no dia seguinte. Seus olhos e seu rosto se iluminaram quando mencionei uma livraria e instantaneamente fiquei orgulhoso de mim mesmo pelo plano. Ela concordou de todo o coração. Eu fui pra casa àquela noite depois de levar Bella ao seu apartamento. Sinceramente, era uma missão dupla. Eu definitivamente não podia deixar que ela caminhasse sozinha pra casa essa noite. Que tipo de homem eu seria? E o mais importante, era uma desculpa pra saber onde o apartamento dela ficava. Eu sabia que podia perguntar tudo a Charlie, mas tinham algumas coisas que eu queria saber somente da própria Bella.

Dirigi pro estacionamento depois que me certifiquei de que ela estava segura em seu apartamento. Eu não podia esconder o sorriso do meu rosto. Quão rápido tudo mudou hoje. Antes de hoje, eu estava sempre ansioso pra saber sobre Bella através de Charlie, mas agora eu poderia falar com ela eu mesmo e pedir a ela pra ser sua companhia. Eu sabia que Bella ainda me via como um amigo, mas estava disposto a mudar isso a qualquer hora.

Meu celular vibrou no bolso do meu casaco e parei no acostamento. Puxei meu telefone pra ver uma mensagem do doutor Gerandy.

"Não esqueça seu expediente amanhã às cinco da manhã. Tenha um bom dia, Edward."

Eu quase rosnei quando percebi que teria de cobrir o expediente da manhã. Mas sorri quando lembrei que iria passar minha tarde com Bella amanhã. Liguei o motor e voltei pra rua.

Amanhã já era longe o suficiente.

* * *

><p><strong>nt ~**Como teve mais de 5 reviews hehe :) ~obrigado, aqui está mais um.

Também estou atualizando Second Chances hoje, postei Wide Awake ontem e... Tem Fiancé amanhã ou domingo.

Feliz Páscoa *o* ~ muitos chocolates (sim só lembro da parte _comercial_ da coisa)

**Lary Reeden**


	6. A Tarde Com Bella

Está fanfic pertence a _Amoet e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _Lary Reeden_ só cabe a tradução para o português._

* * *

><p>EU ESTOU NOIVO DE BELLA SWAN<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6 - A Tarde Com Bella<em><br>_**

_Tradutora ~ Bee Masen_

Acordei às três da madrugada e saí da minha cama ainda meio adormecido. Fui ao banheiro pra tomar uma ducha quente e unir meus sentidos. A água quente removeu toda a sonolência. Duas coisas que eu ignorara quando me tornei um doutor foram os turnos da manhã e o turno da noite. Essas eram as horas em que pessoas normais poderiam dormir enquanto eu estava responsável por um pronto-socorro pra salvar a vida de outras pessoas. Mas quando eu ficava no meu estado de mau humor, minha consciência me lembrava que isso era o que eu queria pra minha vida; também eu fiz isso pra me tornar um homem melhor pra Bella e eu nunca me arrependeria disso.

Preparei minha bolsa, meu kit médico e coloquei meu jaleco branco dentro antes de fechá-la. Saí de minha casa às quatro e quinze e cheguei ao hospital cinco minutos antes de o expediente começar. Entrei em minha seção e vesti meu jaleco. O chefe da urgência informou ao turno da manhã, que me incluía, sobre a situação das últimas vinte e quatro horas. Aparentemente houve um acidente de carro na noite anterior e todas as pessoas dos dois carros estavam seriamente feridas. Havia cinco adultos e uma criança. Rosnei mentalmente. Hoje ia ser um dia longo.

As informações acabaram e agarrei minha lista de pacientes hoje. Estudei a lista e exalei. Meu paciente era um homem, trinta anos, e tinha várias costelas quebradas e uma perna.

"Boa forma de começar o expediente, certo, doutor Cullen?"

Levantei minha cabeça e olhei pra mulher com cabelos escuros e olhos castanhos. Sorri timidamente. "Sim, doutora Collins." A doutora Collins era a chefe da ala pediátrica do hospital. Aparentemente ela era a responsável essa manhã porque uma das pessoas machucadas era uma menina de dez anos.

"Estou surpresa de vê-lo aqui. Eu esperava ver doutor Gerandy."

Corri minha mão pelos meus cabelos nervosamente e sorri. "Eu... hum... mudei meu expediente com ele ontem."

As sobrancelhas da doutora Collins subiram. "Trocando horários? Isso não é usual."

"Hum... sim." Murmurei. Eu pude sentir minhas bochechas corando. Não havia jeito de contar a ela sobre Bella. Ela era uma das doutoras solteiras que continuavam flertando comigo.

Pelo canto dos meus olhos, pude vê-la rir e dar um passo mais perto. "Eu nunca vi você corar antes."

Rolei meus olhos e peguei o estetoscópio do bolso do meu jaleco. Eu não podia acreditar que ela ainda queria me seduzir nessa situação emergencial. "Obrigado, doutora Collins, mas preciso fazer minha visita matinal ao meu paciente."

Ela sorriu e gesticulou com sua mão pra que eu fizesse o que tinha de fazer.

Balancei minha cabeça e comecei a caminhar pra fora da emergência.

"Boa sorte, doutor Cullen." Ela disse pra mim com uma voz abafada.

Rolei meus olhos de novo e continuei andando.

Como eu previra, meu dia iria ser realmente difícil. A condição do meu paciente era muito crítica e não pude deixá-lo por muito tempo. E era difícil quando eu tinha de lidar com algumas enfermeiras paqueradoras. Era trabalho delas flertar comigo ao invés de cuidar dos pacientes?

Entre os meus períodos com o paciente, mandei uma mensagem de texto pra Bella pra lembrá-la de manter sua cafeína baixa. Pela nossa conversa de ontem, eu entendi que ela utilizava a cafeína pra mantê-la alerta e eu disse que não era bom pra sua saúde.

Escapei pro meu almoço depois de perguntar ao doutor White se havia outro doutor pra cobrir meus pacientes enquanto eu almoçava. Andei até a sala dos funcionários e tirei meu jaleco. Eu abri o botão da manga da minha camisa e a levantei até o cotovelo. Respirei fundo e afundei em uma das cadeiras. Deitei minha cabeça na cadeira e fechei meus olhos. O silêncio da sala acalmou meu humor e abri meus olhos de novo. Minha mente se dirigiu pra Bella. O que ela estaria fazendo agora? Estaria ocupada? Pressionei meus lábios e puxei meu celular do meu bolso. O liguei e mandei uma mensagem a Bella pra lembrá-la de almoçar e dizer que a pegaria essa tarde.

Caminhei pra cafeteria e quase fiz careta quando vi a comida. Algumas vezes eu queria cozinhar meu almoço ao invés de comer essa comida. De alguma forma eu tinha de agradecer minha mãe que insistiu que eu aprendesse a cozinhar. Comi meu almoço em paz, o que significa nenhuma enfermeira ou doutora tentando ser "legais" comigo. Eu era mais uma pessoa discreta, o que era o motivo de eu nunca participar de eventos sociais do hospital. Eles realizaram um baile de gala ano passado e eu fui convidado. Mas recusei ir porque não queria ir sozinho. Eu tive a intenção de entrar em contato com Bella naquela época; pra perguntar a ela se poderia ir comigo no baile, mas rapidamente adiei esse pensamento. Eu apreendi que precisava ter um 're-conhecimento' com ela primeiro. E é claro, não tinha jeito de que eu fosse ao baile com uma das enfermeiras ou doutoras daqui, embora tenha ouvido a fofoca local no hospital de que elas estavam fazendo uma aposta sobre quem seria bem-sucedida ao me convidar. Bufei mentalmente.

Eu voltei pro meu paciente após o almoço e supervisionei seu progresso. Respirei em alívio quando apreendi que os sinais vitais dele estavam melhorando, embora ele ainda estivesse inconsciente. Todos os doutores e enfermeiras do expediente da manhã tinham uma pausa à tarde depois que o turno era trocado. Eu evitei a doutora Collins com sucesso antes que ela me atacasse. Ela sabia que eu não podia escapar dela pra sempre. Ela sabia que eu queria ser um pediatra algum dia e eu precisava assisti-la também. Eu esperava que Bella já tivesse aceitado que eu fosse mais que um amigo nessa época, então eu teria uma razão forte pra rejeitar a afeição dela. Não que eu não houvesse tentado, mas a razão "eu não namoro" não parecia suficiente pra ela.

Caminhei até a sala dos funcionários e me dirigi ao banheiro. Eu trouxe uma camisa sobressalente e calças pra minha tarde com Bella. Eu sabia que ela não se importaria se eu cheirasse como remédios, mas eu queria deixar uma boa impressão nela. Eu rapidamente tomei banho e mudei minhas roupas. Eu dobrei minha camisa de mais cedo e as calças e as coloquei dentro de um saco plástico enquanto dobrava meu jaleco e os colocava ordenadamente dentro da minha bolsa. Meus pais nunca me ensinaram a ser perfeitamente esmerado, mas acho que isso era justamente o que eu era. Crescendo num meio puro, me fez tornar uma pessoa caprichosa também. Eu suspeitava que meus pais tenham usado esse método ao invés de gritar comigo pra que limpasse meu quarto.

Amarrei meus sapatos e tentei domar meu cabelo bagunçado. Algumas vezes meu cabelo me deixava frustrado e eu disse isso a minha mãe. Meu pai tinha o cabelo loiro enquanto minha mãe tinha cabelos caramelo. Meu cabelo era de um incomum tom bronze. Meu primeiro pensamento foi que era porque ele era uma mistura entre o loiro e o caramelo, mas minha mãe me contou sobre a família do avô do meu pai ser irlandesa e eu ter herdado seu cabelo vermelho. Eu acho que não sou puramente americano afinal. Perfeito!

Saí do hospital às quatro da tarde e saí do estacionamento. Meu carro era um volvo prateado, justamente como o que eu dirigia quando estava no colegial. Mas esse carro era a versão mais nova e eu o comprei depois de vender o outro. Eu também possuía um Aston Martin Vanquish preto, que eu comprei depois de ter sucesso mexendo com as ações do meu pai no mercado de ações. Sorri com a lembrança. Meu pai tinha algumas ações e uma vez me ensinou como gerenciá-las. Em uma oportunidade, eu tentei mexer com elas e tivemos muito lucro. Eu sempre quisera um Aston Martin àquela época e meu pai me deu minha parte então pude comprar o carro negro. Eu fiquei mais confiante quando vira o último James Bond usando o mesmo carro que eu. Nem todas as pessoas sabiam que eu tinha um Aston Martin porque raramente usava esse carro. O carro era especial pra mim e esse era o motivo de eu dirigi-lo em ocasiões especiais também. Eu esperava que pudesse dirigir com Bella algum dia naquele carro.

Parei em frente à portaria e saí do meu carro. Decidi esperar por ela no estacionamento. Mandei mensagem pra ela para informá-la que eu estava esperando na entrada do estacionamento. Me inclinei no meu carro e esperei Bella sair. Ignorei os olhares curiosos dos outros funcionários e quase ri quando vi Jéssica. Seus olhos arregalaram quando ela me viu e rapidamente abaixou sua cabeça. Sorri como o gato de Alice no país das maravilhas. Eu sabia que ela deveria ter descoberto a verdade sobre meu pai através de Bella, e ela estava com vergonha de seu 'movimento' do outro dia.

Bella saiu da portaria não muito tempo depois de Jéssica e sorriu fracamente quando me viu. Meu coração tremulou quando eu vi seu sorriso. De alguma forma eu não me sentia mais cansado. Ela caminhou em minha direção e sorriu.

"Oi," Ela disse depois de se aproximar de mim.

"Oi. Pronta pra nossa tarde?"

Bella balançou a cabeça e eu sorri novamente.

Eu abri a porta do passageiro pra ela e fechei a porta depois que ela se fixou em seu lugar. Andei envolta do carro no modo "em êxtase" e não podia esperar pra ter minha tarde com ela.

"Você precisa comer alguma coisa ou nós podemos ir direto pra livraria?" Perguntei a ela. Hoje era meu dia com ela e eu a deixaria fazer sua escolha.

"Eu não estou com muita fome. Podemos ir à livraria primeiro," Ela respondeu.

Concordei com a cabeça. "Tudo bem. Nós podemos jantar em um pequeno restaurante na cidade. Costumo ir lá depois das minhas longas horas no hospital." Eu decidi começar a introduzir Bella na minha vida. O jantarzinho era em um pequeno restaurante com uma aconchegante e amigável atmosfera. Eu escapava pra aquele lugar depois de ter momentos estressantes ou longas horas no hospital; também era um lugar onde tramava algumas maneiras de fazer contato com ela assim que me mudei pra cá.

Ela sorriu. "Tudo bem."

Sorri largamente. "Ok."

Bem, era um bom começo.

Dirigi rapidamente do estacionamento e virei pra rua. Liguei o som e música clássica era ouvida dos auto-falantes.

"Você tem um carro legal," Bella disse.

Meu ego masculino aumentou quando ela disse aquilo. Eu acho que eu tinha causado uma boa impressão. Quero dizer, ela elogiou meu carro, certo?

Sorri. "Obrigado, Bella. Não é uma Ferrari ou um Jaguar, mas é rápido o suficiente." Reprimi a mim mesmo de contar a ela sobre o Vanquish. Tudo a seu tempo.

Ela balançou a cabeça pensativa. "É o mesmo carro que você dirigia quando estávamos no colegial?"

Mais uma vez, meu ego masculino inflou. Meu coração inchou-se quando apreendi o fato de que ela ainda lembrava-se do meu carro do colegial. Limpei minha garganta. "Hum... a parte do volvo é a mesma, mas essa é a versão mais moderna. Eu vendi o carro do colegial e comprei esse."

"Sei."

Depois de nossa pequena conversa, dirigimos em um silêncio confortável até chegarmos à livraria. Abri a porta do passageiro pra Bella e ela saiu do meu carro desajeitadamente. Por sua atitude, eu soube que ela nunca fora tratada como uma dama antes. Bom, era melhor que ela se acostumasse com isso agora.

"Que tipo de livros você deseja comprar?" Bella me perguntou quando já estávamos dentro da livraria. Nós paramos em frente aos corredores.

Pressionei meus lábios e olhei pra ela. "Qualquer um."

Bella olhou pra mim divertida. "Tudo bem, então." Ela virou sua cabeça pros corredores e mordeu seu lábio. Eu a conhecia bem pra saber que ela fazia isso quando estava pensando. Esperei pacientemente por ela enquanto encarava seu rosto lindo. De novo, a urgência de segurar sua mão ou acariciar seus cabelos surgiu em meu corpo. Eu tenho sonhado tocar seus cabelos desde nosso almoço ontem. Cerrei meu punho inconscientemente.

"Hum... E sobre os livros do autor com quem trabalho? São bons livros," Ela perguntou de repente.

Descerrei meu punho e pisquei várias vezes quando ouvi sua voz. Bella levantou suas sobrancelhas e eu rezei silenciosamente pra que não corasse agora. Limpei minha garganta. "Claro. O que você quiser."

Bella balançou sua cabeça e sorriu fracamente enquanto eu me estapeava mentalmente.

No fim, comprei alguns livros que Bella sugerira. Eu não me incomodei de ler o resumo. Eu sabia que ela era melhor do que eu nessa área. Quando dirigíamos da livraria o dia já tinha se tornado escuro. Eu mantive minha promessa de levá-la no pequeno restaurante que eu costumava visitar. Eu sabia que ela ficava mais confortável nesse tipo de lugar, mas eu esperava poder levá-la em um extravagante. Embora estivesse calmo por fora, meu interior não estava. O que direi pra ela agora? Falarei com ela sobre a reunião? Eu realmente não queria arruinar meu tempo com ela.

"Então, me conte sobre o que aconteceu na sua faculdade," Eu decidi começar com uma pergunta elegante, embora eu soubesse dela por seu pai.

Bella apertou seus lábios e sorriu timidamente. "Eu acho que você sempre perguntava pro meu pai sobre mim."

Oh, pego!

"Bom..." Eu comecei a dizer, embora estivesse um pouco trêmulo. "Eu perguntava, mas seria melhor ouvir de você." Aham, boa defesa, Cullen!

Ela sorriu e fez careta. Bom, ela não parecia zangada.

Nossa conversa voou facilmente. Era ótimo vê-la tão livre e não encarregada com seus trabalhos. Nós mantivemos a conversa quando nossa comida já havia chegado e eu quase fiz a dancinha da vitória se eu me lembrava da comida do refeitório no almoço. Nós continuamos a conversar até que meu celular tocou. Eu olhei pro identificador de chamadas e rolei meus olhos. Sorri com remorso pra Bella. "Desculpe, mas preciso atender. É meu pai."

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Tudo bem."

Saí da minha cadeira e caminhei pro canto do salão. Me encostei na parede então poderia ver Bella de onde estava. Abri o celular.

"Sim, pai?"

"Ocupado?"

Sorri. "Algo assim. Estou cortejando alguém agora."

"Hum," Meu pai soou surpreso. "É alguém com cabelos castanhos, olhos cor de chocolate e filha do chefe de polícia de Forks?"

Sorri levemente. "Claro que é. Quem mais?"

Ele sorriu de volta. "Estou feliz que esteja trabalhando em algo com ela, filho. Então, sobre o encontro que tínhamos conversado ontem..."

Meu riso desapareceu. "Que encontro?"

"Tenho certeza de que se lembra de nosso plano de vir pra Seattle, não lembra?"

Eu estava certo que meu corpo ficou mais frio do que gelo. "Hum... Pai, você tem certeza de que isso é uma boa idéia? Eu quero dizer, você e mamãe conhecerem Bella?" Fiz careta pra imagem de Bella me rejeitando no momento em que eu contar a ela do plano.

"Porque não pergunta a ela, Edward? Além disso, você pode persuadi-la a ir com você."

Franzi minhas sobrancelhas. "Como?"

"Não sei. Porque não pensa em algo?"

Eu zombei. "Não estou acostumado a implorar pelas pessoas, pai. Meu único jeito é o que mamãe chama de "olhos de cachorrinho" e eu raramente uso isso também. Eu só fiz isso quando pedia o perdão dela depois de ter quebrado o vaso antigo."

Meu pai deu risada. "Bom, se sua mãe engoliu isso, talvez você possa tentar com Bella."

"Aham, tá."

"Nós vamos a Seattle amanhã de manhã, talvez cheguemos no almoço. Qual o seu cronograma amanhã?"

"Hum..." Pressionei meus lábios tentando me lembrar do meu expediente regular. "Eu tenho que ir ao hospital às sete. Eu darei minhas chaves ao segurança." Eu sabia que meus pais iam ficar no meu apartamento e esse era o motivo pra eu ter alugado um apartamento de dois quartos.

"Tudo bem. Está resolvido então. Você tem certeza de que pode fazer Bella ir no jantar?"

Eu estava prestes a responder a pergunta do meu pai quando vi um cara loiro sentar na minha cadeira em nossa mesa. Bella pareceu desconfortável e eu instantaneamente soube que o homem possuía uma má intenção com ela.

"Edward?"

"Te ligo depois,pai." Respondi a ele sem pensar,e desliguei o celular. Eu não parei de olhar pro cara. Me aproximei de nossa mesa na mesma hora em que ele correu pra perto de Bella enquanto ela tentava criar espaço dele. Eu tentei muito controlar minha raiva. A última vez em que perdi a cabeça foi quando estava na faculdade. Eu bati em um dos meus colegas de quarto porque ele estava interessado em Bella. Eu não queria que Bella me visse fora do controle nunca.

Eu coloquei minha mão no ombro de Bella e ela relaxou ligeiramente. Ignorando minha raiva, eu me senti orgulhoso por ela confiar em mim. Cerrei minha mandíbula e encarei atentamente o cara. Ele tinha olhos azuis e eu realmente não gostei do modo como ele olhava minha... hum... noiva. "Ele está te incomodando, Bella?"

O homem loiro sorriu manhosamente e se inclinou na minha cadeira. Ele estava me dando nos nervos. "Eu estava cumprimentando a Bella aqui. Sem ofensa, _cara_."

Ha! Experimenta! Meus olhos estreitaram. "Saia da minha cadeira."

Ele levantou sua mão e saiu. "Tudo bem. A gente se vê, Bella." E tudo pareceu acontecer em câmera lenta. Eu vi o homem tocar Bella do modo mais nojento e meu instinto protetor reclamou.

Capturei a mão dele imediatamente. "_Não ouse tocar na minha noiva._" Eu rosnei. Pelo canto dos meus olhos, pude ver a mandíbula de Bella cair enquanto os olhos do homem abaularam em seus lugares. Instantaneamente soube que tratara Bella como minha noiva, mas era muito tarde pra retirar isso e se esse fosse o único jeito de manter esse homem longe, eu terei prazer em fazê-lo.

"Des...desculpe... Eu não sabia."

Bom, ele deveria ter sabido a partir de agora. "Então me deixe informá-lo, _CARA_. Ela é _minha_ noiva. Da próxima vez, mantenha suas mãos pra si mesmo e comece a tratar as mulheres com respeito. Entendeu?"

Ele balançou a cabeça furiosamente e libertei meu aperto em sua mão. Ele correu pra fora como um cachorrinho perdido. Hum, esse cara era fraco. Eu sentei de volta em minha cadeira com meus olhos ainda encarando a porta da frente. Lentamente, eu virei pra olhar pra Bella e ela parecia em choque com a cena anterior. Meu rosto suavizou. Não era hora pra ficar zangado. Ela era minha prioridade. Eu desejei desesperadamente que o homem desagradável não a tivesse machucado ou eu faria alguma outra coisa com ele. "Bella? Você está bem? Ele não machucou você, machucou? Se machucou, eu juro que vou-"

"Não, Edward!" Ela cortou minhas palavras, quase gritando comigo. "Eu estou bem. De verdade. Não se preocupe. Isso acontece o tempo todo."

O que? Eu cerrei meu punho e esperava que Bella não tivesse visto isso. "O tempo todo? Ele fez isso mais de uma vez?"

"Er... Sim." Ela fez careta.

Oh, pelo amor do que é sagrado, como ela pôde ter vivido aqui antes de eu ter vindo pra sua vida? Suspirei e apertei a ponte do meu nariz, tentando controlar minha raiva novamente. De repente senti Bella colocar as mãos em concha no meu rosto e levantei minha cabeça pra olhá-la. Sua pele era tão macia e quente na minha. Meu cerne sentiu-se preenchido instantaneamente. Olhei-a tristemente. Eu sentia muito por mim mesmo, me arrependendo de não ter feito contato com ela antes ao invés de esperar por mais um ano. Eu poderia tê-la salvado daquele homem em primeiro lugar.

"Eu estou bem. Além disso, sou filha do chefe de polícia. Sei como me defender." Ela disse em um tom zombeteiro, tentando abrandar minha tristeza.

Ah, Bella!

Sorri e inconscientemente baixei minha testa na dela. Ela não se esquivou no que eu fiquei grato. "Desculpe."

Ela pressionou seus lábios. Ela realmente parecia adorável e meu coração deu uma estúpida palpitação de novo. "Bem, eu não me desculpo por Mike. Talvez você pudesse mostrá-lo alguns pontos."

Oh, o nome dele era Mike, então. Ela disse que eu poderia dar uns toques nele? O prazer é meu!

Me foquei de volta em Bella e dei risada me afastando pra afofar o cabelo dela.

Ela me encarou. "Edward... Quando você disse que eu era a sua noiva..." A voz dela falhou no final.

Dessa vez, eu coloquei minhas mãos em concha no rosto dela. Eu olhei pros seus olhos cor de chocolate e tremi levemente debaixo de seu olhar. Foco, Edward!

"Sim, Bella. Você é _minha_ noiva. Eu sei que não me ama, mas prometo compensar meu tempo com você. E vou esperar por você." Pra sempre...

Ela suspirou. "Edward... Vai ser tanto tempo... Como você ainda irá me querer?"

Meu rosto ficou duro instantaneamente. Como ela pode me perguntar esse tipo de coisa? Ela sabia o quão miserável eu estava de volta no Alasca? Ela sabia o quanto eu senti a falta dela todos esses anos de nossa separação? Ela sabia... Suspirei mentalmente. Claro que ela não sabia. Ela tinha uma impressão diferente de mim. Eu acertaria isso com Tyler em nossa reunião se ele fosse mesmo.

"Você é tudo o que eu quero, Bella. Não me importo com o que as pessoas pensam ou com que as pessoas dizem. Eu quero você e só você!" E sempre irei querer.

Bella procurou meus olhos e me encarou suplicante. "Você... vai... esperar... que... eu... te... ame?"

Eu quase saltei do meu lugar quando a ouvi dizer essas palavras. Meu coração inchou de esperança. Eu ainda tinha uma chance de ganhar seu coração. Ao invés de pular e fazer a dancinha da alegria sorri e beijei sua testa. Encarei seus olhos e disse a promessa de nossos tempos de criança, "Pra sempre se eu tiver." Eu disse essas palavras quando a ajudava a ficar sobre seus pés depois de ela ter caído me perseguindo. Eu não tinha certeza se Bella poderia lembrar, mas eu esperava que ela lembrasse algum dia.

Pelo canto dos meus olhos, olhei pro grande relógio e senti um pouco de desapontamento quando este marcava oito e meia da noite. Tanto quanto eu queria mais tempo com Bella, eu sabia que ela precisava descansar. Virei pra olhar pra ela e disse, "Vamos! É hora de a princesa ir pra casa."

Eu sorria enquanto ela rolava seus olhos.

Paguei a conta e saí do restaurante com Bella perto de mim. Abri a porta do passageiro do meu carro pra ela e ela entrou. Liguei o motor depois de me instalar em meu banco e dirigi de volta pro apartamento dela. Uma melodia suave do alto-falante acompanhou nossa viagem de volta pro apartamento. Eu realmente tive um bom tempo e esperava que Bella quisesse dizer o que disse mais cedo que ela queria me amar. Eu sabia que nós teríamos de trabalhar em várias coisas e sabia que Bella não iria esquecer meu comportamento no colegial, mas eu estava disposto a tentar e provar pra ela que era um homem bom agora e que eu era digno de seu amor.

Suspirei internamente. Eu ainda não me organizara pra contar a ela sobre a reunião. Como na Terra eu iria convidá-la pra ir? Como amigos ou talvez... namorados? Engoli em seco. Ela aceitaria isso? E não esquecer do jantar com meus pais amanhã. Estacionei meu carro na garagem de seu apartamento e Bella pareceu voltar de seu torpor. O que ela estava possivelmente pensando agora? Tirei meu cinto e saí pra abrir a porta pra ela. Levei-a de volta pra porta de seu apartamento.

Ela sorriu pra mim quando paramos em frente à porta. "Obrigada. Eu realmente me diverti bastante."

Meu corpo estourou em alegria vendo o seu sorriso. Sorri. "Sem problemas, Bella."

Tudo bem, agora era a hora da parte mais difícil.

Corri meus dedos por meus cabelos pra domar o nervosismo. "Hum... Bella? Você está livre amanhã de noite? Meus pais estarão na cidade e querem ver você."

Ela pasmou comigo. "Seus... Seus pais?"

"Sim. Eles ligaram pra mim quando estávamos no restaurante. Então, você vem comigo?" Eu pedi a ela meio que implorando. Eu estava pensando em usar meus "olhos de cachorrinho" nela.

Ela piscou, parecendo insegura. "Bom..."

Eu achei que era a hora certa pros olhinhos. "Por favor..."

Ela rolou seus olhos e instantaneamente eu soube que tinha ganhado. "Ugh! Tá bom! Devo usar um vestido?" Uau, obrigado, "olhos de cachorrinho"!

Sorri vitorioso. "É um jantar quase formal. Vestido está bem. Te pego amanhã às sete, tudo bem?"

"Tudo bem!"

Encaramos-nos e minha mão tocou sua bochecha por si mesma. Parecia que meu corpo tinha seu próprio comando quando estava perto dela. Meus dedos lentamente acariciaram sua bochecha. "Você é tão linda," Eu murmurei pra ela, lhe contando o mais profundo desejo do meu coração.

Bella não me respondeu, ela só me encarava com seus olhos cor de chocolate e eu inconscientemente desci meu rosto pro dela. A urgência de beijar seus lábios de repente inundou minha mente e não pude resistir a isso. Quando nossos lábios estavam polegadas separados, ela virou sua cabeça fracamente e eu estalei de volta pra realidade. O que eu tinha feito? Eu tentei beijá-la? Droga! Nós nem estávamos no departamento dos encontros ainda. Em embaraço, tomei uma rápida decisão. Beijei a bochecha dela e me inclinei pra longe.

"Boa noite, Bella. Durma bem."

"Boa noite, Edward," Ela sussurrou.

Sorri superficialmente e andei até o elevador. Apertei o botão e entrei. Não vi Bella quando me virei em sua direção antes de a porta do elevador fechar. Exalei e me inclinei na parede do elevador. O que tinha acontecido?

Saí do elevador depois do barulhinho de sino e entrei em meu carro. Dirigi de volta pro meu apartamento num modo meio absorto e aturdido. Bella estava realmente me deixando louco. Eu ainda podia sentir seu toque quente em minhas bochechas e sua respiração quente quando nós quase nos beijamos. Eu estava encantado com sua beleza natural e inteligência. Mesmo suas brincadeiras podiam domar minha raiva. Eu corri minha mão por meu cabelo de novo.

Deus, eu estava perdidamente apaixonado por Bella Swan.

Estacionei meu carro na garagem do meu apartamento e informei ao segurança sobre a chegada dos meus pais amanhã. Caminhei até meu andar e destranquei a porta. Joguei a chave numa tigela perto da porta e tranquei a porta novamente. Afundei em meu sofá e puxei meu telefone. Rolei o navegador pro número do meu pai e apertei o botão de discagem. Aguardei até o quinto toque antes de ele atender seu celular.

"Oi," Meu pai parecia sem fôlego.

Franzi minhas sobrancelhas. "Pai? Você está bem? Você soa como se tivesse corrido uma milha."

Meu pai tentou controlar sua respiração. "Não, estou bem, filho."

Eu estava começando a suspeitar mais. O que meu pai poderia estar fazendo a essa hora pra parecer que ele estivesse precisando de um tanque de ar? Espera! Oh, não! Não pode ser!

Sorri demoniacamente. "Pai? Onde está a mãe?"

Pude ouvir a voz abafada da minha mãe ao fundo e explodi em gargalhadas.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, pare com isso!" Meu pai disse severamente, mas eu sabia. Ele estava envergonhado consigo mesmo.

Céus! Eu estava interrompendo justamente as preliminares dos meus pais. Eu era realmente um filho mau ou... um filho bom?

"Desculpe, pai," Eu consegui dizer entre risadas. "Eu só queria te contar que Bella já concordou ir jantar amanhã. Só esqueça que liguei. Tenha uma BOA noite. Te amo,mãe!" Eu meio que gritei e desliguei o telefone antes de o meu pai mudar de idéia.

* * *

><p><strong>NT ~** Oi, obrigado a quem está comentando, este é o último postado pela BEE no FFNet (ela postou até o 8 no orkut).

Então se tiver no minímo 5 reviews, eu posto o próximo. bjo bjo

Mais tarde tem My Fiancé Is Edward Cullen, e quem sabe, Second Chances. bye

Comentem POR FAVOR :D

**Lary**


	7. O Jantar

Está fanfic pertence a _Amoet e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _Lary Reeden_ só cabe a tradução para o português._

* * *

><p>EU ESTOU NOIVO DE BELLA SWAN<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7 - O Jantar<em><br>_**

_Tradutora ~ Bee Masen_

Depois que peguei meus pais _no flagra_, minha mãe me ligou duas horas depois (eu tentei muito não pensar no que eles fizeram por aquelas duas horas) quando eu estava tentando dormir ao ler um dos livros que comprara com Bella. Eu tinha que admitir que era um bom livro. Minha mãe me perguntou sobre Bella e eu disse a ela que Bella concordara jantar com a família. Não que meus pais nunca tenham visto Bella antes. Forks era uma cidade pequena, e todo mundo conhecia todo mundo. É que eu nunca apresentara Bella oficialmente pros meus pais. Meu pai conhecera Bella pela primeira vez quando ela acidentalmente cortou seu dedo com uma faca. Eu quase disparei pra casa de Bella quando meu pai foi para casa depois do trabalho e me contou sobre o seu "pequeno acidente". Bella sempre foi uma desastrada e eu sempre tinha sentido que era o único que deveria protegê-la. Minha mãe conhecera Bella quando estava em um supermercado e vira ela e o pai dela na mesma loja. Então, tecnicamente, eles se conheciam, mas não oficialmente. Também disse a minha mãe que eu iria deixar minhas chaves no prédio da segurança. Eu estava certo que meus pais ficariam na minha casa; nós não tivemos chance de nos vermos desde depois do jantar.

Cheguei ao hospital quinze minutos antes do meu expediente. Vesti meu jaleco branco e agarrei minha lista. Eu ainda tinha que monitorar meu paciente de ontem. Ele ainda estava inconsciente, mas seus órgãos vitais estavam ficando melhores. Caminhei pra sala de emergência, cumprimentando alguns dos meus colegas pelo caminho. Não fiquei surpreso quando vi o doutor Gerandy ali.

"Bom dia, Edward," Ele me cumprimentou.

"Bom dia," Respondi a ele e chequei a listagem na cama do paciente. Ela parecia boa.

"Seus sinais vitais estão bons. Eu espero que fique neste caminho pelas próximas vinte e quatro horas. Mesmo que ele esteja ficando melhor, ele ainda está em um estado crítico," Ele murmurou.

Balancei a cabeça. "Vamos esperar que sim. E os outros?"

Ele suspirou e checou o monitor do coração. "A criança e a mãe dela estão acordadas. A outra mulher do mesmo carro ainda está inconsciente, ela era irmã da criança, mas não posso dizer o mesmo das outras duas pessoas no outro carro."

Um arrepio desceu minha espinha. Apertei minha lista em minha mão. "Eles _não_...?"

Nós nunca usávamos a palavra "_morto_" no hospital. Com tantas situações emergenciais e várias causas de mortes, nós usualmente usávamos outros termos ou somente balançávamos nossas cabeças como um sinal. Eu tinha estado enfrentando esse tipo de situação antes quando assistira um dos pacientes do doutor Gerandy. Durante a cirurgia, a paciente estava bem, mas de repente seus sinais vitais estavam caindo e mesmo embora tentássemos salvá-la, falhamos. Fiquei em um humor ruim depois disso, mas ele me assegurou que mesmo que fôssemos doutores, algumas vezes não poderíamos salvar a todos. Nós éramos humanos, afinal. Não fora a primeira vez que eu lidara com a morte de pacientes, mas ainda escutar isso dos meus colegas ou ver isso por mim mesmo sempre me fazia tremer.

Ele sorriu de maneira severa. "Temo que sim." Ele gesticulou pro homem a nossa frente. "Ele é o pai da criança. Vamos esperar que ele fique bem."

Franzi minhas sobrancelhas. "Nunca tive a oportunidade de te perguntar sobre a causa do acidente. O que foi?"

Ele suspirou. "Motoristas alcoolizados."

Amaldiçoei por debaixo do fôlego. Eu nunca entendera o motivo de uma pessoa poder ser tão irresponsável assim. Eles não percebem que podem pôr em risco a vida de alguém?

O doutor Gerandy sorriu levemente e me deu duas outras listas. "Depois de terminar de checá-lo, porque não verifica sua filhinha e sua esposa?"

Rolei meus olhos e bati no ombro dele brincando.

Ele sorriu e saiu do quarto. Eu estava verificando o pulso do homem quando de repente ele estalou sua cabeça da porta. "E Edward?"

Levantei minha cabeça e olhei pra ele. "Sim?"

Ele sorriu. "Você ainda me deve sua _história_ de ontem."

Corei ligeiramente e ele deu risada.

Terminei de verificar meu paciente uma hora depois, após escrever em seu último status médico. Caminhei para o corredor de pacientes pra checar minhas duas pacientes em seus quartos. Abri a porta lentamente pra ver uma menina com cabelos loiros e olhos verdes olhando pra mim com expressão cansada. Senti um arranco em meu estômago se lembrasse que costumava sonhar ter uma irmã com cabelos loiros e olhos verdes, mas infelizmente minha mãe teve um aborto. Minha família ficara tão triste naquela época, mas lentamente fomos nos recuperando e prometi a mim mesmo me tornar um doutor pra ajudar as pessoas.

Sorri suavemente e a menina estava corando. Olhei pra lista. "Oi, Jennifer."  
>O monitor do coração dela de repente aumentou e instantaneamente verifiquei seu pulso. Ela corou mais fortemente e sorri internamente. <em>Uau, mesmo eu poderia fazer uma menina de dez anos corar.<em>

"Oi, doutor," Ela disse lentamente.

"Eu quero verificar suas condições essa manhã, tá bom?"

Ela balançou a cabeça. Puxei meu estetoscópio e comecei a checar seus sinais vitais. Eles estavam bons, somente o estômago dela estava em má condição. Olhei pras bolsas de líquido e entendi imediatamente que ela ainda não tinha ingerido comida.

Sorri pra ela e coloquei meu estetoscópio de volta no bolso. "Bem, Jennifer. Parece que você está em boas condições."

Ela balançou a cabeça.

Anotei meu exame na lista da cama dela quando ela me perguntou.

"_Você é casado?_"

Pisquei várias vezes e levantei minha cabeça pra olhá-la. "Perdão?"

"Hum... você é casado ou solteiro?"

Levantei minhas sobrancelhas. "Não casado, mas noivo." Literalmente...

Ela franziu a testa. "Oh..."

Era eu ou ela pareceu _desapontada_ quando eu contei a ela que era noivo?

Sorri timidamente. "Porque perguntou?"

Ela corou de novo. "Hum... nada."

Sorri e afofei seu cabelo. "Você precisa muito descansar, Jennifer. Você pode ver seu pai no quarto dele se puder sair de sua cama."

Seus olhos se iluminaram. "Sério?"

Dei risada. "Claro. Agora, descanse um pouco, certo?"

Ela concordou e deitou de volta embaixo das cobertas. Saí do quarto de Jennifer e abri a porta do quarto seguinte ao dela. Uma mulher com cabelos castanhos e olhos amarronzados sorriu pra mim e honestamente, ela me lembrava Bella. Engoli com dificuldade. Eu não podia nem imaginar se Bella fosse uma dos que estavam deitados aqui. Eu provavelmente pediria ao diretor pra que me desse o resto das minhas folgas pra que eu ficasse com ela.

Balancei minha cabeça e sorri de volta. "Bom dia, senhora Diamond."

"Bom dia, doutor."

"Como se sente essa manhã?"

Ela suspirou. "Ainda sinto meu peito doer, mas o resto está bem. Eu acho..."

Balancei a cabeça e puxei meu estetoscópio de novo pra verificar seu coração. Parecia bom, mas ela ainda precisava de alguns analgésicos pra prevenir os batimentos cardíacos dos efeitos da dor em sua lesão.

"Não se esqueça de tomar os analgésicos, senhora Diamond, e, por favor, nos avise se sentir algo em seu peito," Eu a lembrei.

"Sim, obrigada, _hum_... doutor."

Suspirei levemente. "Cullen. Edward Cullen, madame."

Ela sorriu. "Oh, por favor... não me chame assim. Isso faz com que me sinta velha."

Sorri novamente.

Sua expressão de repente se tornou sombria. "Meu marido... como ele está?"

Respirei fundo. "Ele ainda está inconsciente, minha senhora, mas seus sinais vitais estão bons. Nós esperamos que permaneça dessa forma pelas próximas vinte e quatro horas."

Ela balançou a cabeça e seus olhos brilharam com lágrimas. Eu rapidamente agarrei alguns lenços na pequena mesa perto de sua cama e os dei a ela. Ela enxugou suas lágrimas e soluçou, "Eu não sei o que aconteceu... tudo ficou negro e quando eu acordei estava em um hospital. O doutor me disse que meu marido e Amy estavam seriamente feridos. Fiquei tão feliz quando ouvi que Jennifer estava bem. Eu espero que eles fiquem bem logo."

Sorri genuinamente. "Nós faremos nosso melhor, minha senhora. Não se preocupe."

Ela balançou a cabeça de novo. "Obrigada, doutor Cullen." Ela olhou pra mim e sorriu. "Você é casado, doutor?"

Levantei minhas sobrancelhas. "Hum... _não ainda_, mas sou noivo."

"Sei. Ela é uma mulher de sorte."

Sorri levemente. Eu sabia que ela não tentara flertar comigo, ela amava seu caro marido. "Não, madame. _Eu sou o homem sortudo_."

Ela suspirou e concordou. "Então, cuide sempre dela se ela significa muito pro senhor, doutor."

Concordei. "Eu vou."

E andei pra lá e pra cá entre a emergência e os pacientes até a hora do almoço. Instruí uma das enfermeiras pra que cuidasse de meus pacientes enquanto eu almoçava. Peguei minha bandeja e pesquei alguma comida quando ouvi alguém chamar meu nome.

"Doutor Cullen!"

Virei minha cabeça pra ver que o doutor Gerandy estava ondulando sua mão pra mim e gesticulando pra uma cadeira próxima a ele. Ele sorriu enquanto eu rolava meus olhos. Aquele homem podia ser pior do que um paparazzo. Eu caminhei pra mesa dele e sentei na cadeira. Naturalmente, puxei meu celular do meu bolso e o liguei. Já era um hábito pra mim mandar mensagens pra Bella e lembrá-la de almoçar. Eu também a lembrei de nosso jantar essa noite. Coloquei meu telefone de volta no meu bolso antes de ele zumbir de novo. Rolei meus olhos enquanto o doutor Gerandy só sorria estupidamente. Puxei meu telefone pra ver que eu tinha uma mensagem do meu pai.

"_Edward, nós já chegamos à sua casa, mas temos um compromisso com uma cliente de sua mãe as quatro, então acho que só veremos você no restaurante. Você sabe o local... Aquele com boa comida italiana. Tenho certeza de que Bella amará isso também. Te vejo lá,filho._"

Sorri. Meus pais amam Bella também; eu sabia que eles não podiam esperar pra ver sua futura nora, embora eles tivessem um plano diferente pra mim quando eu estava de volta ao Alasca. Havia uma menina que gostava de mim e seu nome era Tânia. Ela era a filha de um colega do meu pai. Nós passamos nosso tempo juntos, mas aparentemente ela queria me manter como seu companheiro. Eu a recusei e agradecidamente meu pai teve uma chance de voltar pra Forks. Eu nunca a vi novamente e esperava que não tivesse de vê-la de novo. Mas eu não tinha que pensar nisso agora. Minha cabeça estava cheia com o plano dessa noite. Finalmente eu teria a chance de levar Bella a um restaurante extravagante e dar carona a ela em meu _Vanquish_. Sorri como o gato da Alice no país das maravilhas.

"Ei, o que tem de errado em você, sorrindo como um gato?"

A voz do doutor Gerandy quebrou meu devaneio.

"Caramba... essa garota realmente te faz _cair de joelhos_, não faz?"

Sorri nervosamente. "Aham."

Ele riu de novo. "Almoce primeiro e então me conte sobre ela."

Rolei meus olhos e comecei a comer. O doutor Gerandy estava mexendo em seu ***PDA** enquanto eu terminava meu almoço. Ele olhou pra mim quando coloquei minha colher sobre meu prato vazio e bebericava minha bebida.

"Então, como foi?"

_Uau_, ele é realmente persistente.

Suspirei. "Foi bom. Nós almoçamos e claro, ela não me perdoou facilmente, mas eu disse a ela que eu mudei e pedi a ela que me acompanhasse a livraria. Ela aceitou e então passamos nosso tempo juntos ontem. Mas meus pais têm outro plano e vieram me visitar e também querem conhecer Bella, então nós jantaremos com meus pais essa noite. Feliz agora?"

-  
><strong>*PDA<strong> ( **P**ersonal **D**igital **A**ssistants): _Assistente pessoal digital ou palmtop, é um computador de dimensões reduzidas,dotado de grande capacidade computacional, cumprindo as funções de agenda e sistema informático de escritório elementar, com possibilidade de interconexão com um computador pessoal e uma rede informática sem fios — **Wi-Fi** — para acesso a e-mail e internet._

Ele olhou pra mim com uma expressão surpresa. "_Uau_... Jantar com seus pais? Não é rápido demais?"

Escarneci. "Defina a palavra 'rápido', por favor? Eu tenho conhecido essa menina toda a minha vida e meus pais passaram seus anos me observando a amuando. Eu não acho que seja rápido."

Ele sorriu levemente. "Sinceramente, Edward. Eu nunca tinha conhecido alguém como você. Você se apaixonou por essa menina por dezenove anos, esteve longe dela durante o primário, vocês se encontraram de novo no colegial e então ficaram separados novamente por quase sete anos, mas você ainda a ama. Como pode fazer isso?"

Sinceramente, eu não podia responder essa questão também. Eu me lembrei que meus amigos na faculdade sempre me provocavam quando se tratava de mulheres. Mas isso era verdade. Eu tinha visto muitas mulheres bonitas, mas nenhuma delas podia fazer meu coração sacudir ou palpitar como quando eu via Bella. Sua beleza sempre fez meu coração chamar por ela. Inferno, mesmo só ver seu sorriso a distância podia aquecer meu coração. Isso é como... _é como se ela fosse a única pra mim_.

Suspirei. "Eu não posso responder a essa pergunta também. Isso é... Eu sempre senti como se ela fosse única pra mim."

"E ela?"

Me inclinei em minha cadeira. "Eu não sei, mas espero que ela possa me amar."

Ele balançou a cabeça pensativamente. "Ela já... você sabe... namorou?"

Encolhi os ombros. "Eu tenho perguntado ao pai dela sobre isso, mas seu pai sempre me disse que Bella nunca tivera uma relação séria com ninguém. Nunca."

"Hum... Isso é interessante."

"Aham."

Um som de '_bip_' do Pager do doutor Gerandy nos alertou. Nós dois levantamos da cadeira instantaneamente. "Nós temos que voltar a emergência agora," Sua voz estava severa enquanto seus olhos não deixavam o Pager e eu sabia que não era uma boa coisa.

Balancei a cabeça e rapidamente saímos da cafeteria da sala dos funcionários. Vestimos nossos jalecos e rapidamente caminhamos pra emergência. Rezei silenciosamente para que nada de ruim tenha acontecido ao marido da senhora Diamonds.

Ele pausou quando alcançamos a porta da emergência. "Antes que nós entremos, eu só gostaria de lhe desejar boa sorte, Edward. Se você sente que Bella é única pra você, talvez você seja o único pra ela."

Meu coração ficou quentinho quando eu vi seu apoio. Sorri levemente. "Eu espero. Deseje-me sorte, então."

Ele balançou a cabeça e abriu a porta da emergência. "Vamos salvar alguns _bumbuns_ hoje."

Dei uma risada leve.

-

Abri meus olhos e vi o relógio em minha sala de estar. Cinco da tarde. Corri minha mão por meu cabelo e levantei do meu sofá. Caminhei até meu quarto e abri meu closet. Essa noite era a do jantar, e a do restaurante extravagante. Tremi quando lembrei que Bella estaria usando um vestido essa noite. Eu nunca a tinha visto em um vestido antes. Ela nunca fora ao baile quando estávamos no colegial e eu só fui ao baile de nosso último ano porque tinha que ir. Eu desejava ver Bella lá, mas aparentemente ela fora ver sua mãe em Fênix. Então, eu aproveitei o baile de mau humor sem mencionar que tive de lidar com algumas garotas paqueradoras.

Escolhi vestir calças escuras, casaco escuro e uma camisa cinza. Isso era suficientemente semi-formal pra mim. Tomei uma ducha e troquei de roupa. Tentei domar meus cabelos, mas aparentemente eles tinham sua própria idéia então pensei em deixá-los daquele jeito. Saí do meu apartamento e caminhei pra garagem do prédio. Sorri pro meu carro negro e desabilitei o alarme. Abri a porta do motorista e entrei. Sorri de novo quando o motor veio à vida. Finalmente eu ia dirigir com Bella nesse carro.

Dirigi do complexo de apartamentos e acelerei quando alcancei a rua. Cheguei ao apartamento de Bella cinco minutos adiantado. Respirei fundo e saí do meu carro. Meu coração estava batendo tão rápido, se preparando para ver Bella essa noite. Ela deveria estar tão linda usando um vestido. Caminhei pro elevador e apertei o botão do andar de Bella. Saí quando escutei o som '_ding_'. Minhas pernas estavam trêmulas quando cheguei mais perto da porta dela. Fiquei ali de pé um momento e tentei controlar minha respiração. Fechei meus olhos brevemente e abri de novo. Levantei minha mão e bati em sua porta.

Esperei vários segundos antes de a porta abrir e a garota atrás da porta quase me derrubar de meus próprios pés.

Bella usava um vestido azul escuro e isso fez sua pele mais como... _Droga!_ Eu não consigo achar a palavra certa. Por um momento jurei que esquecera meu próprio nome. Meus olhos arregalaram-se e meu coração tornou-se errático novamente.

Ela sorriu fracamente. "Oi."

Sua voz angelical quebrou minha estupefação. Limpei minha garganta. "Desculpe... Você me pegou de guarda baixa. Eu nunca te vi em um vestido antes. Você está linda." Pude sentir minhas bochechas corarem. _Uau, eu estava corando._

Ela fez careta. "Aham... Eu não sou o tipo de garota festeira."

Aham, eu podia ver isso. Eu não podia imaginar quantos caras tentariam tê-la se vissem essa bela criatura. Sorri e ofereci meu braço. _Que se danem eles!_ Ela estava comigo agora! "Vamos senhorita?"

Ela sorriu e pegou meu braço. "Claro."

Ela trancou sua porta e caminhei até o estacionamento com a mão dela na curvatura do meu braço. _Eu sentia como se estivesse voando agora_. Ela estacou quando chegamos ao estacionamento.

"Bella, algo errado?" Havia alguma coisa errada com o meu carro? Mas, eu tinha certeza que ele tinha uma boa forma.

"Hum... É seu carro?" Ela me perguntou.

Hã? Então, ela estava de boca aberta com o meu carro? Explodi em risadas. "Sim, Bella. Esse é o meu carro pra ocasiões especiais. É um Aston Martin Vanquish, _o carro do James Bond_."

"Qual James Bond?"

Eu sabia que ela ia perguntar isso.

"Daniel Craig."

"Ah."

Eu abri a porta do passageiro pra ela e ela entrou. Andei envolta do meu carro para abrir a porta do motorista. Estava se tornando um hábito tratá-la como uma dama, e esperançosamente Bella se acostumaria com isso também. Liguei o motor e dirigi com ela do estacionamento. Eu não podia manter meus olhos longe dela durante a viagem. Ela parecia tão linda essa noite e eu juro que _algo aconteceu com meu corpo_ quando a vi naquele vestido. Algo como eu querer beijá-la agora e nunca deixá-la ir.

De repente, ela sorriu e olhou pra mim. "Porque você está olhando pra mim desse jeito? Estou tão feia assim?"

_Pego no flagra!_ Eu não podia dizer a ela que me fazia sentir... um estranho sentimento. Eu tinha que pensar em uma resposta melhor. Sorri nervosamente. "Não, Bella. Me desculpe. Eu não deveria fazer isso. É que você está tão linda e eu não sei se vou poder evitar _não estrangular_ todos os homens que ficarão te olhando essa noite." Isso era uma meia verdade,embora.

Ela sorriu. "Isso serve pra você também, então. Eu não sei se poderei ficar onde estou quando vir mulheres olhando em sua direção."

_Sério?_ Poderia isso ser que ela sentia... ciúmes? "O que? Você está com ciúmes?" Eu realmente esperava que sim.

Ela pareceu pensativa por um momento. "Não, não estou," Ela murmurou.

Franzi a testa instantaneamente e apertei o volante inconscientemente. Claro que não, Cullen. Você não poderia esperar que ela se apaixonasse por você imediatamente, certo?

"O que eu quis dizer é... Você me perguntou essa noite. Não é legal ver outras mulheres tentando atacar você." Ela disse de repente como que para aliviar a tensão.

Dei risada de leve. Ela sempre soube como me fazer sentir melhor. Espera! Ela disse 'outras mulheres'? "Confie em mim, Bella. _Elas não são nada comparadas a você._" Eu respondi sinceramente.

Ela rolou seus olhos. "Você é tão cego, Edward."

Realmente, eu era. Por todos esses anos, eu não vi nada a não ser ela. Isso estava ficando pior quando eu pude vê-la novamente. Ela estava mais linda e eu não ligava se era um feitiço sobre mim ou não, porque eu já estava apaixonado por ela. Olhei pra ela amorosamente. "_Eu era cego por você e ainda sou_."

Ela olhou de volta pra mim e por um momento esqueci onde estávamos. Seus olhos castanhos mexeram profundamente em meu âmago e _eu soube que era dela_. Sempre.

Em um movimento rápido, Bella agarrou meu rosto e virou minha cabeça de volta pra rua. _Nossa_, ainda estávamos no carro?

"Olhos na estrada, Cullen."

Okay, então. Eu dei risada.

Nós chegamos ao restaurante. Os olhos de Bella alargaram-se quando ela viu o local. Reprimi a urgência de gargalhar e tirei o cinto. Saí do meu carro e abri a porta dela.

"_Uau_," Ela disse sem fôlego. "Você e sua família realmente têm um gosto excelente."

Bem, agradeça ao meu pai por isso. Sorri e peguei sua mão. "Vamos! Meus pais já estão aqui."

Ela pareceu nervosa imediatamente. "Tudo bem," Disse em uma voz pequena.

Olhei pra ela e sorri. Ela não deveria se preocupar. Meus pais a amavam. "Não se preocupe, Bella. Eles amam você."

Ela compôs seu rosto, mas eu sabia que ainda estava nervosa.

Nós caminhamos para o restaurante e nos aproximamos do garçom na varanda. Os olhos dele instantaneamente colaram no corpo de Bella e eu quase rosnei pra ele. Eu inconscientemente _apertei minha mão_ na mão de Bella.

"Boa noite. Posso ajudá-los?" Ele perguntou. Ele olhou pra mim brevemente antes de olhar pra Bella.

"Sim. Nós temos uma reserva aqui. Sob o nome Cullen," Respondi a ele com uma voz insípida.

O garçom sorriu. "Por favor, sigam-me, senhor, senhorita. O senhor Cullen está esperando por vocês." Ele olhou pra Bella brevemente antes de se virar e nos deixar entrar no restaurante.

Nós o seguimos até que pude ver meus pais já sentados em seus lugares. Soltei minha mão da de Bella e abracei minha mãe. "Oi, mãe. É bom ver você."

Minha mãe afagou minhas costas e a soltei pra cumprimentar meu pai. "Pai," Eu disse a ele e ele afagou meu ombro. Era ótimo vê-los de novo. Sorri orgulhosamente. "Mãe, pai, eu gostaria que conhecessem Bella." Virei pra Bella e segurei sua mão. "Bella, estes são meus pais, Carlisle e Esme."

Ela deu um passo à frente e sorriu. "É um prazer conhecê-los, doutor Cullen e senhora Cullen."

Minha mãe sorria e de repente abraçou Bella ardentemente. Eu sabia que ela esperara por um longo tempo pra conhecê-la e se sentia feliz agora.

"Olá, Bella. É um prazer conhecer você também e, por favor, me chame Esme e chame meu marido de Carlisle. Edward estava certo, a propósito. Você é uma menina muito bonita," Minha mãe disse.

Bella corou e meu coração sacudiu quando vi suas bochechas vermelhas. _Agora não, Edward!_

Meu pai também dera um passo à frente e deu a Bella um abraço. "Olá, Bella. É bom conhecê-la também." E então olhou pra mim. "_Finalmente!_"

Fiz careta lembrando o tempo em que eu o aborrecia para ver Bella quando estávamos no Alasca. "Vamos! Jantemos," Meu pai disse.

Nós tomamos os nossos lugares e eu estava sentado ao lado de Bella. Uma garçonete se aproximou de nós e como sempre ela estava tentando flertar comigo, mas eu sempre mantinha meus olhos em Bella. Sua beleza realmente capturou ambos – meu coração e meus olhos - essa noite. Depois de escrever nossos pedidos, a garçonete nos deixou e eu internamente suspirei em alívio. De repente, Bella abriu sua bolsa e puxou o telefone. Quem poderia possivelmente ligar pra ela no meio do jantar? Teria ela outro compromisso? E então ela sorriu. "É Alice."

Eu relaxei imediatamente.

Ela virou-se pros meus pais. "Desculpem, mas tenho de atender." Meu pai balançou a cabeça e ela saiu de seu assento. Eu a observei até que ela estava parada na varanda do restaurante.

"Bem..."

Virei minha cabeça pra olhar pros meus pais. Eles me deram um olhar de entendimento. "_O que?_"

Os dois riram. "Por favor, só relaxe, Edward. Ela não vai a lugar algum. Você parece pronto pra atacá-la," Meu pai disse.

_Hã? Sério?_

Corri minha mão pelo meu cabelo. "Eu não sei, pai. Eu nunca me senti assim antes. Eu a amo, mas esse sentimento... _intensificou_ esses dias."

Minha mãe sorriu. "Nós podemos ver isso, querido. Você pareceu diferente quando veio com ela. Nós nunca tínhamos visto você assim antes."

Meu pai olhou brevemente pra Bella e então pra mim. "Você está certo, Edward. Ela é linda e isso significa não somente a beleza exterior, mas a interior também. Ela realmente sorria com seu coração quando nos cumprimentou da primeira vez. Não só porque ela estava tentando ser aceita por nós. _Ela é diferente_."

Eu sorri. "Eu te disse, pai."

Ele concordou e sorriu em remorso. "Desculpe se duvidávamos de seus sentimentos por ela quando voltamos pro Alasca. Eu espero que não tenha te empurrado a ter uma relação com Tanya..."

"**Pai!**" Eu disse severamente. Eu não queria ouvir falar dela agora. "Por favor, essa noite é o nosso jantar familiar. Não fale sobre algo desnecessário."

Meus pais sorriram levemente e minha mãe olhou na direção de Bella. "Ela ainda está em contato com Alice?"

Balancei a cabeça. "Sim, elas ainda são boas amigas até hoje."

"Charlie Swan nos ligou e nos disse que a mãe de Bella virá pra Forks essa semana."

Levantei minhas sobrancelhas. "Sério, pai?"

Meu pai balançou a cabeça e deu risada. "Eles parecem tão certos de que Bella irá essa semana."

Sorri nervosamente projetei uma olhada na direção de Bella. Ela ainda estava falando em seu telefone e então nossa comida chegou. A garçonete estava de pé tão perto de mim e eu sabia que ela estava tentando capturar minha atenção. Ha! Experimenta! E então Bella terminou a conversa e andou de volta até nossa mesa.

"Desculpe deixá-los esperando," Ela disse em remorso.

_Tão Bella!_ Ela nunca queria que ninguém se sentisse mal.

Meu pai sorriu calorosamente. "Por favor, Bella. Isso não foi nada. Então, o que Alice disse? Como ela está?"

Eu quase me contorci em meu lugar. Eu sabia que meu pai iria perguntar a Bella sobre a reunião logo.

"Ela está bem. Ela só estava me perguntando sobre nosso plano pra Forks essa semana. Ela disse '_oi_' pra todos vocês."

Minha mãe sorriu. "Alice é uma garota muito energética. Então, Bella, você virá pra Forks essa semana?"

Eu sabia! Olhei pra Bella atentamente. Ela estava se remexendo em seu lugar e eu quase pedi aos meus pais pra não continuarem com seu plano.

"Hum... eu não sei."

Mas eu realmente queria ir com ela. "Por favor, Bella. Eu espero muito que você vá," Eu deixei escapar e olhei pra ela suplicante. Pelo canto dos meus olhos, pude ver meus pais tentando não rir quando viram que eu usava o tratamento dos olhos de cachorrinho.

"Er... bom, tudo bem. Eu só preciso contar ao meu pai e a minha mãe, então."

_Espera!_ Ela disse **sim**? Mas como ela faria isso até Forks? Com sua picape velha? Sem chance! "Mais uma coisa, Bella. Você tem certeza de que seu carro consegue ir até Forks?"

Ela rolou seus olhos. "Sim, ele consegue. Não se preocupe, Edward." Mas eu ainda estava inseguro sobre isso.

Meu pai sorriu. "Bom, vamos comer, então!"

Finalmente nós jantamos e comi minha comida com um sentimento feliz. Eu precisava agradecer aos meus pais por sua ajuda hoje. Olhei pra Bella e vi sua comida. Eu sabia que ela tinha escolhido a comida mais barata desse restaurante. Sorri pra mim mesmo e enrolei um garfo de massa do meu prato e o empurrei no prato dela. Eu tinha a intuição de meus pais a nossa frente, mas eu sabia que eles não falariam nada sobre isso.

Ela olhou pra mim curiosamente e eu sorri. "É bom. Você deveria experimentar."

Ela concordou e delicadamente deu uma mordida na massa.

Depois do prato principal, a sobremesa foi servida. Bella não pediu uma e eu dei a metade da minha pra ela. Ela só sorriu timidamente, mas comeu até o fim.

"Edward, acho que esqueci minha carteira no carro. Você poderia pegá-la pra mim?" Meu pai me perguntou.

Olhei pra ele por um momento e eu soube que ele estava pedindo minha permissão para falar com Bella em particular. Eu sabia que meus pais queriam conhecer Bella então eu deveria dar alguma chance a eles. Levantei da minha cadeira e meu pai me deu as chaves do carro. Abaixe-me pra orelha de Bella. O cheiro de morangos atacou minha narina novamente e meu corpo teve a _estranha sensação_ mais uma vez. Balancei minha cabeça levemente e sussurrei, "Eu já volto."

Ela concordou lentamente e eu saí do salão. Parei em frente ao estacionamento e apertei o botão do alarme. Eu quase rolei meus olhos quando vi que o carro do meu pai estava estacionado longe o suficiente da sacada. Eles realmente me pegaram dessa vez. Não seria uma surpresa se eu descobrisse que não tinha carteira no carro. Me aproximei do carro e abri a porta do motorista. Entrei e procurei dentro do veículo pela carteira do meu pai. Localizei sua carteira no estojo de CDs e um papel dobrado escrito com a palavra '**Edward**'. Franzi minhas sobrancelhas e desdobrei o papel.

"_Filho, pedimos desculpas se pedimos pra que você 'pegasse' a carteira, mas nós realmente queremos conversar com Bella. Esperamos somente que depois que você leia essa carta ela já tenha aceitado ir contigo na reunião. Nós só queremos ajudá-lo a ter a confiança dela de volta e achamos que se ela ouvir o outro lado da história, de boa vontade se abrirá pra você. Só queremos que seja feliz e vamos voltar para Forks após o jantar. Vemos você em casa, filho._"

Sorri levemente e balancei minha cabeça. Deitei minha cabeça no assento e sorri. Meus pais sabiam que eu levaria Bella em casa depois do jantar e nós não teríamos tempo pra conversar. Liguei o motor do carro para ouvir o som e aproveitei a música lenta pelos próximos cinco minutos. Depois que a música acabou, desliguei o rádio e o motor e voltei pro restaurante com a carteira em minha mão.

Bella pareceu um pouco relaxada quando a vi de novo e entre nossa pequena conversa atirei um olhar pra direção dos meus pais e dei a eles um sorriso de entendimento. Sorri levemente.

E então, o jantar se encaminhou pro fim. Nós dissemos '_tchau_' e minha mãe com sucesso pediu a Bella que visitasse nossa casa em Forks. Eu sabia que era um plano reserva se Bella decidisse cancelar seu plano de ir à reunião. Sorri. Eu sabia que podia usar isso em uma situação de emergência.

Eu disse adeus aos meus pais e abri a porta do passageiro pra Bella. Dirigi do restaurante para levá-la de volta ao apartamento. Eu estava feliz que ela estava disposta a vir, mas ela ainda queria dirigir sua velha caminhonete? Eu não iria me arriscar com aquela picape velha. A própria Bella parecia pensar muito e eu reprimi a urgência de perguntar a ela sobre a conversa com meus pais. Virei para a rua e a atmosfera de repente se tornou desconfortável. Eu distraí a mim mesmo com a minha direção.

"Precisamos conversar," Ela disse pra mim.

Olhei pra ela. "Tudo bem, podemos conversar agora."

"Não! Eu quero dizer que precisamos realmente conversar."

O que possivelmente ela queria conversar? O que meus pais disseram pra ela? Isso não poderia ser ruim, poderia? "Tudo bem. Onde você quer conversar? No almoço amanhã?"

"Algum lugar em particular. _Só você e eu._"

Ela disse particular? Sorri de maneira espertalhona. "Nós podemos conversar no meu apartamento e farei um jantar pra você." Essa era a chance de ela ver meu outro lado.

Ela pasmou comigo. Franzi minhas sobrancelhas. O que ela poderia estar pensando? Eu só a convidei pra minha casa e... Eu mentalmente me estapeei. _Claro, seu idiota._ Ela vai pensar que você vai tirar vantagem dela. "Prometo que não farei nada inapropriado com você e nós só jantaremos. Você nunca foi à minha casa, certo?"

"Hum..."

"Por favor..." Eu estava ficando melhor com esse negócio de olhos de cachorrinho.

Ela jogou as mãos pro alto. "Tá legal! Só me dê o endereço e eu dirijo até lá."

Com aquela picape velha? Ha! Essa era minha deixa pra dar uma carona a ela, então. Pressionei meus lábios. "Tudo bem. Você pode trazer sua caminhonete velha com uma condição."

Os olhos dela estreitaram. "Que condição?"

Sorri. "_Você me deixar te dar uma carona pra Forks._"

* * *

><p><strong>NT ~ **Novamente obrigado a quem está comentando, este é o primeiro dos inéditos *torce pra ter mais leitores* ~ ele também foi traduzido pela Bee, mas não foi postado no FF dela, assim como o próximo.

Minímo de 5 reviews = + um post :D

Bjo Bjo**  
><strong>

**Lary**


	8. Pernoite

Está fanfic pertence a _Amoet e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _Lary Reeden_ só cabe a tradução para o português._

* * *

><p>EU ESTOU NOIVO DE BELLA SWAN<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8 - Pernoite<em><br>_**

_Tradutora ~ Bee Masen_

Ela ficou de boca aberta e zombou.

"Que tipo de condição é essa?"

"É pegar ou largar."

"Definitivamente largar."

"Eu ainda posso te dar uma carona pra minha casa."

"Nós podemos conversar na MINHA casa."

"Você tem certeza de que não quer ver minha casa?"

Ela rolou seus olhos e eu quase sorri quando vi isso. Ela era adorável.

"Nós podemos fazer isso a noite toda, Edward. Só me deixe dirigir até a sua casa, nós jantaremos e depois volto pro meu apartamento. No dia seguinte checarei meu carro antes de dirigir pra Forks e te encontrarei lá."

Eu não me importava que fizéssemos isso a noite toda. Eu encontraria um jeito de ganhar de qualquer forma e ela ainda insistia em dirigir aquela coisa velha? Balancei minha cabeça. Sem chance.

"Não confio na sua caminhonete."

Ela suspirou. "Então vamos entrar em uma discussão sobre o seu carro luxuoso e a minha picape? Boa, Edward."

_Ótimo!_ Agora ela pensava que eu estava _insultando_ sua caminhonete. Corri minhas mãos pelos meus cabelos. "O que quero dizer é que eu justamente quero que fique segura. Você tem certeza de que sua picape pode fazer isso?"

"Claro. Eu dirigi minha caminhonete de Forks quando me mudei pra Seattle. Jake reconstruiu o motor para mim."

Pera aí! Quem é Jake? Um lampejo de _ciúmes_ correu por meu corpo.

"_Jake?_"

"Sim."

"Eu o conheço?" Meu lado protetor lentamente pulou.

"Claro que conhece. Ele é o nativo americano da reserva Quileute."

Índio? Exauri meu cérebro pelas memórias de Bella que eu pudesse lembrar. Ela não tivera muitos namorados,mas uma vez a vi com um cara com a pele morena e cabelos pretos. Ele pegara Bella em frente à escola porque Charlie tivera que recolocar o pneu de sua caminhonete. Perguntei a Charlie quando cheguei em casa da escola e ele dissera que o nome do cara era Jacob Black. Poderia ser ele? Eu conhecia seu olhar pra Bella. Isso era mais que amizade. E então eu lembrei que algumas vezes eu o via com Bella em algumas lojas de Forks. _Eles eram próximos?_ Eu deveria ter questionado Charlie a respeito desse assunto.

Estreitei meus olhos. "Jake é Jacob Black?"

"Sim."

Ahá! Eu supus certo. Eu não podia imaginar que tipo de pensamentos irresponsáveis ele tivera quando estava consertando o motor. Ele deveria desejar que Bella se apaixonasse por ele. Bufei mentalmente.

Encarei a rua e apertei minha mandíbula. _"Não gosto dele."_

"Desculpe?"

"Ele gosta de você **mais** do que como amiga."

"Oh, por favor. De novo não, Edward."

"Bom, você deveria saber, Bella," Eu disse teimosamente, "Ele estava esperando ser seu namorado. Até um estudante elementar pode ver isso." Porque na Terra ela não podia ver uma coisa tão óbvia? Ela era muito legal pro seu próprio bem.

Ela sorriu nervosamente. "Ei, não sou mais uma criança. Além disso, ele já está noivo de uma menina chamada Vanessa Wolfe. Portanto, não há competição."

**Noivo?**

"_Sério?_" Perguntei meio surpreso e meio descrente. Meu lado egoísta estava feliz que ele não pretendia cortejar Bella,mas outra parte de mim estava confusa. Ele realmente gostava de Bella,mas ele estava comprometido com outra mulher. Como isso podia ser? Franzi a testa internamente.

Ela sorriu. "Sério. E nosso acordo?"

Claro,nosso trato ainda estava de pé. "Eu ainda vou te dar carona pra Forks."

"O que?"

Ela rolou seus olhos e bufou de seu assento. Sorri ironicamente e continuei a levá-la até seu apartamento. Nós não dissemos nada até que eu estacionasse meu Vanquish na garagem. Saí do meu carro e abri sua porta. Eu ainda não podia tirar meus olhos de cima dela. Ela estava tão linda essa noite. Caminhei com ela até sua porta e ela sorriu.

"Obrigada por essa noite,Edward. Seus pais são ótimos." Ela disse pra mim.

Sorri em alegria. "Não há de quê,Bella. _Eu fico feliz se você está feliz._"

E então nós dois paramos ali desajeitadamente. A urgência de beijá-la intensificou de novo e inconscientemente encarei seus lábios. Como eu desejei poder beijá-la,mas o pensamento racional atacou meu cérebro. _Mantenha o controle,Edward! Vocês dois são apenas amigos!_

Oh,certo!

Eu clareei minha garganta e abaixei para beijar sua bochecha. O cheiro de flor e de morango atacou minhas narinas e eu fechei os olhos brevemente pra tentar controlar meu corpo. Bella corou muito e eu sorri.

"Boa noite,Bella. Bons sonhos."

Ela piscou várias vezes. "Hum... Aham... Boa noite,Edward."

Eu sorri mais uma vez e virei pra caminhar pro elevador. Apertei o botão na parede e a porta abriu. Eu entrei e me virei novamente em sua direção,mas Bella não estava mais lá. Sorri severamente e me inclinei na parede do elevador quando a porta se fechou. Saí do prédio de Bella e voltei ao meu carro. Liguei o motor e voltei ao meu apartamento.

Coloquei um CD de música alternativa ao longo do caminho. Eu precisava de alguma coisa que distraísse meu cérebro da lembrança de sua pele macia,seus lábios macios,seus sedosos cabelos,seu rosto lindo... _Urgh!_ O que há de errado comigo? Balancei minha cabeça. Eu ainda a veria amanhã. E então eu me dei conta de que eu prometera a ela um jantar em minha casa e eu tinha que cozinhar. Sorri trêmulamente e então franzi a testa quando também me lembrei que ela queria conversar. Do que possivelmente ela queria falar? Sobre mim? Ou sobre nosso noivado? Eu tremi.

Minha viagem pra casa parecia tão longa. Estacionei meu carro na garagem e saí. Depois de habilitar o alarme,caminhei para a portaria e rapidamente passeei para o meu apartamento. Destranquei a porta e entrei. Fechei a porta e joguei as chaves na tigela em cima da mesa perto da porta. Caí pesadamente no sofá e deitei minha cabeça. Fora uma tarde adorável. Segundos depois,senti meu telefone vibrar e franzi o cenho. Puxei meu celular do bolso e olhei pra tela.

Meu pai.

"Sim,pai?" Eu respondi a ele,simulando que estava cansado.

"_Você está de volta a sua casa agora?_"

"Aham! Aonde você está,pai?" Eu sabia que meus pais estavam em algum lugar de Seattle.

"_Num hotel. Nós... hum... não queremos perturbá-lo._"

Rolei meus olhos. Isso era muito pior do que pegar seus pais no flagra. "Com todo o respeito,pai,eu não quero saber tá legal?"

"_Tudo bem,desculpe,filho. Hum... eu só quero te contar que o pai de Bella nos ligou contando que a mãe dela já chegou na casa deles._"

_Uau!_

Eu sorri. "É algum tipo de surpresa pra Bella,pai?"

Meu pai deu risada. "_Se você chama isso dessa forma,sim. Ele quis ligar pra você,mas eu lhe contei que estaria levando Bella em casa e talvez voltasse pro seu apartamento. Ele só disse que quer te ver quando vocês dois estiverem lá._"

Concordei pensativamente. "Ok,então. Possivelmente eu pare em casa primeiro antes de levá-la à casa de Charlie. Mamãe já sabe sobre o almoço?"

"_Eu já disse à ela. Ela está contente em ser a anfitriã. Só ligue pra Charlie quando puder,filho,e é claro que eu ficarei feliz com Bella visitando nossa casa. Sua mãe mal pode esperar pra vê-la de novo._"

Meu coração se aqueceu quando eu ouvi isso. Eu sabia que meus pais iam amar Bella. "Tá bom,pai. Isso está resolvido,então. Eu tenho certeza que você já cuidou da organização da reunião do colegial."

Ele sorriu levemente. "_Claro,filho. Eu sabia que você estaria ocupado aí._"

Rolei meus olhos de novo.

"_Tenho que ir agora. Tenha cuidado quando dirigir pra Forks com Bella,_" Ele disse pra mim.

Sorri. "Vou ter,pai. Não se preocupe. Diga 'oi' pra mãe. Boa noite."

"_Boa noite,filho._"

E então a linha caiu. Respirei fundo e abri minha agenda telefônica pra ligar pra Charlie. Olhei brevemente pro relógio e decidi que não era tão tarde pra uma ligação. Disquei e esperei por um momento antes de Charlie atender ao telefone.

"_Charlie Swan._"

Sorri. "Oi,Charlie. Espero que não seja tarde pra te ligar."

"_Ei,Edward. Não,estou assistindo a um jogo agora. Eu não vou dormir tão cedo. Então,como foi o jantar?_"

Dei risada. "Tenho certeza de que meu pai já lhe contou."

Ele sorriu levemente. "_A maior parte. Ele disse que Bella concordou em participar da reunião com você. Eu já sabia disso porque ela me ligou._"

Meu estômago deu um nó. "Aham. Ela disse alguma coisa mais?" Eu tinha que me preparar se Bella tivesse contado que eu a convidara pro meu apartamento. Eu teria de explicar a ele que era só um jantar.

"_Hum... Não. Isso foi tudo o que ela disse pra mim._"

Eu expirei.

"_A Renée tá aqui,_" Charlie continuou. "_Acho que ela já está dormindo agora. Foi um longo vôo de qualquer jeito._"

Sorri. "Vou deixá-lo com seus jogos então. Prometo visitá-los,além disso,Bella vai de carona comigo."

Charlie riu. "_Tudo bem. Se cuida,Edward. Boa noite._"

"Boa noite,Charlie."

Finalizei a ligação e saí do sofá. Mudei minhas roupas e fiz minha rotina noturna antes de deitar na minha cama _king size_. Deitei de costas e encarei o teto. O jantar passando e _re_passando em minha mente e eu quase grunhi quando meus pensamentos começaram a vaguear pros lábios de Bella,a pele de Bella... _Urgh!_ Cobri meu rosto com o travesseiro. Essa ia ser uma noite longa.

-

Acordei com o som do meu celular vibrando. Abri meus olhos sonolentos e agarrei o telefone ao lado da minha mesinha.

"Hã?" Eu atendi com sono.

"_Edward,sou eu,_" Reconheci a voz do doutor Gerandy e instantaneamente esqueci dos meus olhos sonolentos. Sentei direito na minha cama.

"Algo errado?" Os meus batimentos cardíacos aumentaram. Eu só podia imaginar um dos meus pacientes ficando pior.

"_Eu vou operar Jason Diamond em uma hora e meia. Preciso que você me assista._"

Rapidamente saí da minha cama e abri meu armário. "Ele está BEM?" Perguntei enquanto tirava uma blusa e calças.

"_Sim,mas suas lesões internas estão piorando. Você vai estar aqui?_"

Fechei meu armário e concordei. "Sim,vou. Te vejo lá."

Desliguei e rapidamente fui pro banheiro. Depois de uma ducha quente,mudei minhas roupas e arrumei minha bolsa. Olhei pro relógio digital e era cinco e meia da manhã. Rolei meus olhos. _Legal!_ Hoje é sexta-feira e eu tive que acordar cedo.

Saí do meu quarto e caminhei pra cozinha. Abri a geladeira e derramei uma lata de leite num copo. Bebi meu leite e suspirei. Essa é a minha vida. Eu tinha dúvidas se Bella poderia me entender tendo um horário apertado ou passando muito tempo no hospital. Falando em Bella,ela deve estar dormindo agora. Sorri e puxei meu telefone do bolso. Abri o aplicativo de mensagens e escrevi pra ela.

"**Bom dia,linda. Tenha uma ótima sexta. Mal posso esperar pelo nosso jantar essa noite. Me perdoe se eu não puder mandar mensagem ou te ligar freqüentemente hoje. Tenho um paciente emergencial e ele está sob a minha supervisão. Te ligo às cinco. Se cuida. - E - **"

Sorri mais uma vez e apertei o botão 'enviar'. Suspirei e peguei minha bolsa.

-

A operação foi bem-sucedida e também estressante. Pedi ao doutor Gerandy que me liberasse pra visitar meus pais depois do almoço. Precisava de um tempo. Caminhei pra sala dos funcionários ainda em minha roupa de cirurgia. Afundei em uma das cadeiras e corri minha mão pelo meu cabelo. Eu não conseguia imaginar como o meu pai sobrevivera por anos e se tornara cirurgião; isso me fez respeitá-lo ainda mais. Embora ele fosse muito ocupado,ele sempre reservava tempo pra mamãe e pra mim.

Puxei meu celular e o liguei. O relógio na tela dizia onze da manhã. O telefone vibrou não muito depois de ter sido ligado. Eu sorri um sorriso brilhante quando notei que era uma mensagem de Bella.

"**Bom dia,bonito. Tenha uma ótima sexta também. Seja um bom doutor hoje. Se cuide. - B -** "

Um bom doutor? Você tem a minha palavra,Bella. Meu humor melhorou e eu não me sentia mais cansado. Meu pager bipou e eu sem pensar saí rapidamente da sala. Voltei a emergência e encontrei com o doutor Gerandy de novo. Ele sorriu timidamente quando me viu.

"Me desculpe se te pedi pra vir aqui. Sei que quer descansar."

Encolhi os ombros. "Estou bem. Então,o que aconteceu aqui?"

Ele levantou suas sombrancelhas. "O que aconteceu com você?"

Sorri. "Me sinto muito melhor."

Ele sorriu timidamente. "Bella tem alguma coisa a ver com isso?"

Corei e ele gargalhou.

Como sempre,eu almocei com o doutor Gerandy. Ele era o único doutor mais antigo que não me importunava com sua vida pessoal e sempre me apoiava de várias maneiras. Nem todos os doutores daqui eram ruins. Eu só sabia que nem todos tinham o coração sincero,especialmente as mulheres. Encolhi os ombros.

Ele me perguntou sobre o jantar e eu respondi a ele com a verdade. Também contei que convidara Bella pra jantar essa noite e que tinha reunião do colegial essa semana.

"Você a convidou pro seu apartamento?" Ele perguntou espantado.

Eu sorvi a minha bebida. "Bem,sim... Por quê?" Senti hesitação em seu tom.

"Hum... você não quer _fazer_... _alguma coisa_... com ela,certo? Quero dizer,ainda é muito rápido."

_Fazer_ alguma coisa? _Que alguma coisa_? E então a realização me bateu e eu arregalei meus olhos. "Oh... claro que não... não,quero dizer,não _desse jeito_," eu gaguejei.

Ele sorriu. _Maldito!_

"Relaxa,Edward. Eu sei disso. Você respeita muito a Bella. Eu tenho certeza de que não fará algo assim. Então,está pronto pra cortejá-la agora?"

Suspirei. "Estou pronto. Eu tenho esperado por essa chance desde... sempre. Os pais dela estão em Forks agora. É uma boa oportunidade pra conversar com eles também."

Ele balançou a cabeça pensativo. "Bom,boa sorte,Edward. E é melhor cair de cabeça na emergência se quiser ir pra Forks essa semana."

Aham,obrigado por me lembrar.

Sorri ironicamente. "Vou ver o doutor Montgomery depois do almoço."

Doutor Gerandy bateu no meu ombro. "Tenha uma boa reunião,Edward. Acho que não vou te ver depois do almoço porque estarei na emergência e você deverá estar na UTI."

Sorri severamente. "Obrigado por me lembrar." _De novo._

Ele sorriu novamente.

Fui ver o doutor Montgomery,o chefe da emergência e pedi dois dias extras de folga na minha semana. Ele concedeu meu pedido e me disse pra aproveitar a reunião também. No entanto,ele pediu pra que eu viesse cedo segunda-feira e claro que não pude negar. Além disso,isso era justo se eu pudesse passar meu tempo com Bella essa semana. Tremi levemente quando lembrei dela. Desde nosso jantar ontem,eu olhava pra ela diferente. Ela não era uma garotinha de colegial mais,ela não era minha amiga de infância também,no entanto se tornara uma mulher adulta. Uma linda mulher adulta,devo acrescentar. Ela era inteligente,cuidadosa e altruísta e eu estava mais apaixonado por ela. Suspirei e apertei a ponte do meu nariz. _Deus,me ajude!_

Passei minha tarde na UTI para supervisionar o Sr. Diamond e o chefe da emergência me liberou às quatro e quarenta e cinco da tarde. Esfreguei meus olhos de maneira cansada quando afundei de volta na cadeira da sala dos funcionários. Suspirei e puxei meu celular. Prometi à Bella mandar uma mensagem com o meu endereço. Também perguntei à ela que tipo de comida ela gostaria em nosso jantar. Eu sabia o quanto ela gostava de comida italiana. Eu planejava cozinhar macarrão e salada,mas mudaria o cardápio alegremente se ela quisesse comer alguma outra coisa. Bella respondeu à minha mensagem e disse que adoraria qualquer tipo de comida. Sorri de novo.

Mudei minhas roupas e coloquei minha túnica de cirurgia na bolsa plástica. Depois de dar '_tchau_' ao doutor Gerandy,dirigi pro apartamento. Eu estava feliz por minha casa estar limpa o suficiente. Tomei uma ducha e decidi vestir uma camisa escura de botões e jeans. Lavei a roupa rapidamente e finalmente comecei a preparar o jantar na minha cozinha às seis e meia. Eu estava ocupado cortando e fervendo os ingredientes até ouvir o interfone tocar da sala de estar. Desliguei o fogão e andei até a sala. Dei uma olhada no relógio e eram sete e quinze. Tomei fôlego. Espero que seja Bella.

"Oi," eu cumprimentei.

"_Oi, pra você também._" Sua linda voz foi ouvida pelo interfone e eu sorri.

"Bella! Vem!" Eu disse pra ela alegremente.

"_Ok._"

O interfone ficou silencioso e eu tentei domar meu cabelo,mas não adiantou. Suspirei e supervisionei minha sala de estar. Estava boa. Eu admitia que estava nervoso. Eu nunca convidara uma mulher ao meu apartamento,e essa era a minha primeira experiência. Tomei fôlego e me inclinei na parede da porta da frente. Tentei controlar as batidas do meu coração e a estranha sensação de que eu estava contente em vê-la de novo.

Bateram na porta várias vezes e fiquei reto. Fechei meus olhos brevemente antes de abrir minha porta. Bella estava linda em seu casaquinho simples,uma camisa e jeans. Seus olhos brilharam brevemente antes que ela balançasse a cabeça lentamente. Eu quase sorri. Eu realmente esperava que fosse por causa de mim.

"Oi!" Ela me cumprimentou.

Sorri. "Oi! Por favor, entre!"

"Obrigada."

Ela parou dentro de minha casa desajeitadamente. Por sua postura,eu podia dizer que também era sua primeira vez visitando a casa de um cara e me senti presunçoso. Ela estava olhando em volta e engoli dificilmente esperando seu comentário.

"Sua casa é... legal," Ela me cumprimentou.

Me senti relaxar instantaneamente. Sorri. "Obrigada. Vou terminar de cozinhar. Você pode ver televisão na sala."

"Tudo bem!"

Sorri pra ela e voltei pra cozinha. Tomei fôlegos e me inclinei na bancada. Tudo bem,ela estava aqui agora. Relaxa! Tudo vai ficar bem! Só aja normalmente! Nós dois podemos conversar como adultos agora.

Eu honestamente ficaria nervoso se lembrasse que Bella queria conversar comigo alguma coisa essa noite. Eu não sabia o que ela ia dizer. Eu não pude perguntar aos meus pais tampouco. Aquilo fora sua conversa particular com Bella. Eu acho que preciso ser um homem agora e agir bravamente.

Passei minha mão pelo cabelo antes de continuar o trabalho com o macarrão. Depois de algum tempo,eu havia terminado e arrumado a mesa de jantar. Quase fiz uma careta quando vi as coisas sujas na pia. Mas eu poderia lavar mais tarde. Depois de ter certeza de que tudo estava pronto,eu a chamei, "Bella! O jantar está pronto!".

_Nenhuma_ resposta.

Franzi o cenho e ouvi com mais cuidado.

A sala de estar estava quieta. Onde ela foi?

Andei pra sala e a vi parada em frente aos meus porta-retratos. Ela parecia pensar em algo.

"Bella?"

Ela ainda não me respondeu.

Me aproximei dela e parei perto. Ela parecia perdida em seu pensamento e eu estava começando a ficar preocupado. "Bella?"

Ela arquejou e virou pra me olhar. Nossos rostos a centímetros de distância e meu corpo contorceu-se com o estranho sentimento novamente,quando vi seu corar. Eu rapidamente repudiei aquele pensamento. _Bella primeiro!_

"Você está bem? Eu chamei diversas vezes, mas você parecia perdida em seus próprios pensamentos."

Ela pareceu tentar controlar sua respiração e sorriu. "Sim, não é nada. Só outra memória."

_Memória?_ Eu olhei pra foto no porta-retratos e finalmente entendi. Era uma fotografia que havia sido tirada antes de ela se mudar de Forks. Nós brincávamos no parque e eu a ajudara a ficar de pé depois que ela caíra tentando me pegar. Fora a primeira vez em que eu fiz minha promessa e acho que ela se lembrara disso agora.

Sorri e toquei a foto levemente. "Eu sempre levo essa foto pra qualquer lugar que vou. É a única lembrança de você." Minha memória vagou brevemente para a época em que fomos separados. Eu sempre mantive a foto como uma lembrança dela.

Ela ficou em silêncio por um momento e rapidamente compus minha face. "Vamos. O jantar já está pronto."

Ela sorriu e me seguiu pra cozinha. Seus olhos arregalaram quando ela viu a comida e senti presunção mais uma vez por mostrar a ela um outro lado meu. Servi um prato cheio de macarrão e uma tigela de salada.

"Uau! Você realmente cozinhou dessa vez."

Sorri e rapidamente puxei uma cadeira pra ela. Nós jantamos em um confortável silêncio. Ela parecia gostar da comida e lembrei a mim mesmo de agradecer à mãe por insistir que eu aprendesse a cozinhar.

"Esse macarrão está ótimo, Edward. Muito obrigada por cozinhar." Ela falou pra mim quando terminou.

Meu coração subiu novamente vendo seu genuíno sorriso e sorri de volta. "De nada, Bella. Esme sempre me disse pra aprender a cozinhar. Tenho de agradecer a ela mais tarde." _Obviamente._

Ela sorriu de volta pra mim e meu coração bateu asas. "Aqui... deixe-me lavar os pratos." Ela ofereceu.

Hum? O que? Eu mentalmente me chutei. Ela se oferecera pra lavar os pratos porque vira minha pia suja ou só... _bem_,queria lavar os pratos?

Franzi a testa. "Bella, você é minha convidada. Eu não farei isso com você."

Ela balançou sua cabeça. "Você já cozinhou pra mim. Eu posso fazer minha parte," Disse teimosamente.

Suspirei. Não havia necessidade de argumentar com ela,quando lembrei que nossa discussão no meu Vanquish ontem. "Tudo bem," disse em derrota.

Ela sorriu vitoriosamente e começou a reunir os pratos e copos sujos. Sendo um bom anfitrião,a ajudei a secar todos os pratos. Meu coração se aqueceu quando tive essa visão. Eu podia imaginar eu e Bella juntos em nossa própria cozinha,cozinhando e lavando os pratos juntos. Suspirei internamente. Seria um longo caminho pra estar lá e eu de bom grado daria um passo de cada vez. Talvez pudesse descobrir o que ela estava pensando sobre a nossa conversa essa noite. Ela não mencionara a conversa ainda. Eu deveria lembrá-la? Isso seria bom?

"Então...", Eu disse,remexendo em meus pés. "Onde você quer conversar?" As batidas do meu coração aumentaram de novo,preparando alguns cenários em minha mente. Ela provavelmente gritaria comigo ou berraria,mas eu alegremente aceitaria isso. Eu merecia depois de tudo.

Ela pareceu surpresa quando eu mencionei a conversa. Levantei minhas sobrancelhas. Acho que ela realmente esquecera disso. Boa coisa eu lembrar à ela,então.

"Hum... na sala?" Ela perguntou nervosamente.

Ótimo,isso seria bom. Concordei e audaciosamente peguei sua mão. Bella não recuou debaixo do meu toque e sorri levemente. Que melhor maneira pra começar? Talvez sobre o seu trabalho? Caminhei pra sala e sentamos juntos no grande sofá.

"Então, me conte sobre o seu dia?" Eu decidi perguntar sobre seu trabalho antes. Era um jeito fácil de começar.

Ela franziu a testa e eu instantaneamente me senti curioso. O que possivelmente teria acontecido pra deixá-la daquele jeito?

"Aparentemente Mike enfezou um pouco Jéssica por ter contado que você é meu noivo."

Mike? Oh,o garoto loiro do jantar. Ele realmente tinha nervos. Sorri. Olhei pra ela em espanto. "Ele contou?"

"Aham."

"Isso é bom." Eu disse severamente.

Ela rolou seus olhos cor de chocolate. "E então Jéssica me perguntou se Mike estava lhe contando a verdade."

Olhei pra ela ansiosamente querendo saber sua resposta. "E... você respondeu?"

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Eu não disse sim ou não. Deixei-a continuar adivinhando, eu acho."

_Ah,tá._ Meu coração afundou um pouco. Isso fazia sentido. Eu ainda precisava trabalhar por nossa relação e principalmente por nosso noivado. Okay,o primeiro passo já estava completo. Próximo.

Clareei minha garganta. "Então, sobre o que você quer falar?" Perguntei nervosamente.

Ela pareceu pensar por um momento e meu nervosismo estava de volta. Eu deveria estar pronto pra o que quer que fosse que ela quisesse dizer.

"Me fala de você," Ela colocou pra fora.

Hum? Ela queria saber sobre mim? Pisquei várias vezes. "Tudo bem! O que quer saber sobre mim?" Perguntei à ela de novo.

"Porque você fez todas aquelas coisas quando estávamos no colegial?"

Eu sabia que ela ia perguntar isso,mas não esperava que perguntasse agora. Mas aparentemente,eu tinha que responder essa questão mais cedo ou mais tarde e eu queria ser honesto com ela. Prometi a mim mesmo ser bom pra ela. Suspirei e corri minha mão pelo meu cabelo várias vezes. Eu sempre fazia isso quando estava nervoso. Não sabia se Bella podia sentir isso ou não. "Eu era um idiota na época." Comecei a explicar. "Eu não sabia o que estava dando na minha cabeça. Eu _não podia controlar_ minhas ações e minha mente sempre que você estava perto e Tyler piorou isso." Isso era uma resposta capenga,mas eu não podia pensar em nada melhor.

Ela olhou pra mim profundamente e eu quase me contorci em meu assento. "Como pôde sair com todas aquelas meninas, Edward? Você planejava fazer isso comigo também?"

O QUÊ?

"**Não!**" Eu respondi sem sequer pensar. Compus minha feição. "Eu nunca vou fazer isso com você, Bella." Suspirei. "Eu estava frustrado, eu acho, porque eu não podia ficar próximo da _garota dos meus sonhos_ então eu justamente me atirei pra elas." De novo,era uma resposta aleijada.

Ela apertou seus dentes e raiva passou por seus olhos castanhos. "E brincando com os sentimentos delas?"

Oh,não!

"Bella, por favor-"

"Como pôde, Edward?" Bella perguntou em uma voz pequena. "Elas poderiam ter se atirado em você, mas você poderia ter recusado."

Eu sabia disso. Eu era estúpido naquela época. Eu estava tentando ser o tipo de Bella sem tentar perguntar à ela por mim mesmo. "Eu nunca tive nenhum interesse nelas. _Eu só tinha meus olhos em você_, mas não sabia como me aproximar. Doeu mais quando você não se lembrou de mim e, sobretudo de minha promessa de casar com você." Foi a coisa mais dolorosa em minha memória. Eu esperava que ela se lembrasse de mim,mas ela nunca lembrou e eu já tinha fama de galinha.

O rosto de Bella ficou pálido e ela ficou em silêncio. Olhei pra ela suplicante. "Por toda a minha vida, eu estou apaixonado por você, Bella. _Sempre foi você_. Não pode ver?" Perguntei em voz baixa e me ajoelhei defronte a ela. Olhei pra ela amavelmente e segurei suas mãos. Eram macias sob o meu toque. "_Eu não posso viver sem você._" Essa era toda a verdade. Sete anos foram o suficiente pra mim.

Ela escarneceu. "Bom, você ficou _bem_ durante nosso tempo no colegial."

Suas palavras realmente quebraram meu coração. Ela não confiava em mim. Como eu podia ganhar seu coração se ela ainda pensasse que eu era um galinha? Como eu podia consertar isso? Se pelo menos ela pudesse me ouvir... Apertei a ponte do meu nariz. "Bella, por favor, pare..." Eu disse fracamente. _Só me escute,por favor._

O rosto dela ficou duro em instantes. "Você as beijou, Edward... não, você saiu com elas, no corredor da escola. O que estava pensando? Praticando pra ser um bom beijador? Porque isso foi o que escutei. '_Edward Cullen, o bom beijador'_."

Eu não podia rebater essa acusação. Ela me pegara nessa. Na verdade,eu não sabia o que eu estava pensando naquela época. Eu as beijei,sim,mas elas nunca tiveram nenhum interesse pra mim. Eu sabia que eu cometera um grande erro. Mas o que estava feito,estava feito. Eu não podia voltar no tempo. Eu só podia compensá-la. Fazer as pazes com Bella.

Bella suspirou e se contorceu sob o meu toque. Minha mão instantaneamente ficou fria.

"Sinceramente, Edward. Eu não te conheço. Eu não conheço seu eu real. Eu não posso casar com você porque eu não conheço você. Absolutamente."

Não,não diga isso,por favor. Eu não podia me mexer. Eu só sentei ali,na frente do sofá. E então,pelo canto dos meus olhos,vi Bella suspirando e pegando sua bolsa.

"Obrigada pelo jantar. Estou indo pra casa agora. Vejo você amanhã em Forks."

O que? Ela estava indo embora? Isso não ia acontecer! Eu já a deixara escapar e não deixaria aquilo acontecer pela segunda vez. Voltei à realidade e a vi caminhar pra minha porta da frente. Sem pensar,saí da minha posição de joelhos e meio que corri em sua direção. Agarrei sua cintura e a virei. Meus braços a abraçando tão apertado... Ela era tão suave e tão quente. Meu coração estava martelando em meu peito. Eu nunca tinha estado tão perto de Bella e a tendo perto fez meu corpo formigar.

"Edward? O que está fazendo?" Ela perguntou em uma voz trêmula. Eu sabia que ela deveria estar assustada comigo agora,mas eu não ligava.

"Bella, por favor... Não vá. Eu já deixei que você escapasse pelos meus dedos e não quero que isso aconteça de novo. Me desculpe pelo o que eu fiz,mas por favor,não me deixa," Eu supliquei. Eu não me importava de parecer fraco na frente dela. Eu fiz tudo isso por ela. Eu fiquei em Seattle por ela. Trabalhei no hospital por ela. _Tudo fora por ela._

"Edward-"

"_Por favor, Bella. Você pode bater em mim, me dar um soco, me odiar, mas, por favor, não me deixa,_" Eu continuei reclamando em voz baixa,querendo realmente dizer tudo o que estava dizendo. Eu merecia isso,embora.

Bella suspirou e sua feição abrandou. "**Quem** é você, Edward?"

Quem eu sou? Eu posso responder isso. "_Sou Edward Anthony Cullen, o homem que ama você e quer casar contigo. O cara que se apaixonou por você desde que tinha seis anos de idade. O homem que fará qualquer coisa pra te manter ao lado dele. O homem que vai esperar pra sempre pra que você o ame._" Eu disse à ela com meus mais profundos sentimentos.

Ela olhou pra mim suavemente. "Você realmente mudou?"

Sorri. "Sim, eu mudei, Bella. Eu quero ser um homem melhor por você."

Nós nos encaramos por um momento e senti o quão certo era abraçá-la desse jeito.

"Hum... Edward, você pode me soltar agora," Ela disse pra mim.

Olhei pra ela ansiosamente. Eu não podia deixá-la ir.

Bella sorriu timidamente. "Eu não vou a lugar nenhum."

Oh,tudo bem. Concordei lentamente e liberei meu abraço dela. Ela deve ter ficado amedrontada com o meu comportamento. "Me perdoe se eu assustei você."

Ela pressionou seus lábios. "Bom, você faz isso o tempo todo."

Ela realmente sabia como lidar com a situação. Dei risada e ela sorriu. Tá legal,o que a gente faz a seguir? Assistir à um DVD,talvez? Eu já tinha planejado perguntar se ela queria ter uma noite de filmes na minha casa e eu acho que essa era a hora certa. Olhei pro relógio. Nove da noite.

"Ainda está cedo. Você quer assistir a um DVD?"

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Claro."

-

"Que filme você quer ver?" Perguntei à ela quando estávamos em frente à minha prateleira de DVDs.

Os dedos de Bella passeavam pra cima e pra baixo pelos DVDs antes de seus olhos se iluminarem e puxarem a caixa com DVDs. Ela me mostrou a capa. Olhei pra sua escolha,'Cidadãos cumpridores da lei'. Uau,boa escolha. Este era o mais novo DVD que eu havia comprado e só tinha assistido uma vez. Assistir esse filme de novo com Bella parecia uma boa idéia.

Sorri. "Boa escolha."

Bella fez careta e andou pro sofá enquanto eu colocava o DVD. Ela estava tentando ficar confortável em meu sofá quando eu sentei perto dela. Eu poderia ser um cavalheiro e oferecer meu ombro pra ela,mas não seria muito avançado? Vendo Bella lutando pra ficar confortável,meu coração doeu pra fazê-la sentir-se melhor.

"Você pode apoiar no meu ombro."

_Que se danem as regras!_

Ela congelou e virou-se pra me olhar. Seus olhos me encaravam ansiosamente enquanto eu olhava pra ela profundamente. E então ela concordou fracamente e encostou-se mais perto de mim. Ela deitou sua cabeça em meu ombro e instintivamente envolvi meus braços em seus ombros. Ela cheirava a morangos com um toque de flor que eu não reconheci. Fechei meus olhos brevemente antes de abrí-los de novo. Se pudéssemos ficar assim,só nós dois _pra sempre_...

"Você está confortável?" Sussurrei pra ela.

"Sim. Obrigada."

Sorri e voltamos nossa atenção pro filme. Eu estava meio que assistindo ao filme e curtindo Bella aconchegada em meus braços. Não falamos muito durante o filme e então senti sua cabeça mole em meu ombro. Olhei pra ela e vi que já tinha dormido. Ela deveria estar tão cansada com seu trabalho. A deitei cuidadosamente no sofá com seus pés em meu colo e assisti ao filme até acabar. Olhei pro relógio. Dez e cinqüenta da noite.

Olhei novamente pra forma sonolenta de Bella. Ela definitivamente não podia dirigir com sonolência,eu não deixaria. Deveria eu pedir que ela ficasse aqui? Eu não queria ser atrevido,mas eu tinha dois quartos. Ela poderia ficar no quarto de hóspedes enquanto eu ficaria em meu quarto,certo?

Respirei fundo e gentilmente balancei seu ombro. "Bella... você não pode dormir aqui. Por favor, durma no quarto de hóspedes," Eu disse à ela.

Seus olhos se abriram. "Que horas são?" Ela perguntou cheia de sono.

"São quase onze da noite. Por favor, Bella, só durma no quarto de hóspedes," Eu disse novamente. Ela realmente precisava descansar em um local melhor.

Ela balançou a cabeça fracamente. "Não, eu posso ir pra casa. Ainda não fiz as malas pra amanhã."

_O quê? Sem essa!_

Ela começou a levantar,mas eu a segurei gentilmente. "Absolutamente não, Bella. Você está cansada. Você pode fazer malas amanhã. Além disso, você vai de carona comigo pra Forks."

Ela esfregou os olhos de maneira cansada. "Mas eu não trouxe minha escova de dente e-"

"_Menininha boba_," Eu disse e afofei seu cabelo. "Eu tenho uma escova de dente sobressalente e você pode vestir uma de minhas camisas." Ofereci à ela.

Ela suspirou e concordou. A ajudei a levantar e caminhar pro banheiro. A deixei com alguma privacidade e vaguei pro meu próprio quarto. Abri meu armário e tirei uma de minhas camisas e calças. E então ouvi a porta do banheiro abrir e escutei mais uma porta se abrindo. Ela deveria estar no quarto de hóspedes agora. Rapidamente saí do meu quarto e andei pro quarto de hóspedes. Ela estava parada no meio do quarto e parecia desorientada. Deveria estar sonolenta. Dei à ela suas roupas e ela as pegou alegremente.

"Boa noite, _linda_. Durma bem," Eu disse amavelmente e beijei sua testa.

Saí do quarto e voltei pra sala pra desligar o DVD. Tranquei a porta da frente e desliguei as luzes. Olhei brevemente pra porta do quarto de hóspedes antes de sorrir e caminhar pro meu próprio quarto. Liguei o som pra ouvir algumas músicas clássicas e deitei em minha cama. Eu esperava dormir logo depois de deitar de costas,mas aparentemente meus olhos tinham sua própria concordância. Eles pareciam querer estar abertos. Suspirei e rolei várias vezes na cama. Estava sendo inútil e desliguei o rádio de má vontade. Cobri minha cabeça com o travesseiro,mas ainda não podia dormir.

Tirei o travesseiro e bufei. Sentei em minha cama e corri minhas mãos por meus cabelos. O que eu deveria fazer agora? Eu vou dirigir amanhã e eu preciso dormir. Respirei fundo e saí da minha cama. Abri a porta e encarei o quarto de hóspedes .Meu coração tremeu quando lembrei que Bella estava dormindo no quarto ao lado. Engoli com dificuldade. Estava tudo bem se eu a checasse,certo? Eu não vou fazer nada com ela. Meu pai me mataria se eu fizesse isso. Ele era cirurgião,afinal; poderia repor meus órgãos internos quando eu não estivesse olhando. Estremeci.

Lentamente abri a porta e minha respiração quase engatou quando vi uma linda garota dormindo na cama. Seu cabelo escuro estava emaranhado no travesseiro e pude ver que minha camisa era muito larga pra sua forma pequena. Um de seus ombros estava exposto e cerrei minha mandíbula quando vi seu ombro nu. Algo estranho aconteceu novamente em meu corpo e dessa vez estava ficando forte. Respirei fundo e balancei minha cabeça pra recuperar meu foco.

Me aproximei da cama e deitei perto dela. Ela já estava dormindo pacificamente debaixo das cobertas e sorri quando vi seu rosto em paz. Ela era linda. E então eu ouvi.

"Não,Edward. Não corra. Não posso pegar você," A voz de Bella era clara como um sino.

Eu congelei. Ela estava acordada? Olhei pro seu rosto,mas seus olhos ainda estavam fechados. Pisquei várias vezes. Ela era sonâmbula? Sorri. _Uau,isso era fantástico._ Eu sabia que ela andava dormindo quando a peguei uma vez dormindo embaixo da árvore quando éramos crianças. Eu nunca contara à ela que sabia seu segredo e mentalmente me estapeei quando lembrei que contara a todo mundo no colegial sobre isso. Senti uma culpa horrorosa.

"Edward... suas pernas são maiores. Isso não é... justo," Bella murmurou de novo.

Levantei minhas sobrancelhas. Ela dissera aquilo uma vez quando éramos pequenos. Eu acho que estava relembrando disso agora. Bella ficou silenciosa e sua respiração estava constante mais uma vez. Lentamente levantei minha mão e acariciei seu cabelo. Ele era macio,do jeito que eu imaginei. Ela enroscou-se mais profundamente nos travesseiros e sorri.

"_Hummm... Você cheira bem._"

Mordi meu lábio e tentei muito não gargalhar. Aparentemente eu não era o único que gostava do cheiro dela; ela também e me senti presunçoso de novo.

Bella não disse nada de novo e meus olhos lentamente fecharam. A última coisa que lembro antes de cair no sono foi Bella murmurando, "Edward,não vá."

* * *

><p><strong>NT** - Novamente obrigado as reviews, com mais 5 mais um capítulo :D beijinhos


	9. Cidade Natal

Está fanfic pertence a _Amoet e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _Lary Reeden_ só cabe a tradução para o português._

* * *

><p>EU ESTOU NOIVO DE BELLA SWAN<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9 - Cidade Natal<strong>

_Tradutora ~ Lary Reeden_**_  
><em>**

Eu pensei ter ouvido o som estridente do despertador, mas não conseguia deixar meus olhos abertos. Acordei com o cheiro de comida deliciosa e pisquei meus olhos várias vezes. Segundos depois percebi que adormeci no quarto e estava dormindo sozinho. Franzi as sobrancelhas e tentei me lembrar o que aconteceu ontem à noite. Lembrei-me de convidar Bella para jantar comigo... Bella!Sentei em frente a cama e o cobertor que cobria meu corpo caiu no chão. Olhei para o lençol e vi que era um cobertor grosso que eu raramente usava.

Oh, não! Bella viu que eu dormi ao lado dela. Será que ela está com raiva? Ou pior? Porra! Eu sabia que não deveria ter feito isso. Vê-la ontem à noite. Mas, devo admito que só posso dormir quando estou com ela. Parece que meu corpo relaxa ao seu redor. Eu balancei a cabeça ligeiramente. Isso não é bom.

Saí da cama e abri a porta lentamente. Fui para o banheiro na ponta dos para lavar o rosto e escovar os dentes. Depois de me sentir fresco o suficiente, fui até a cozinha e dei uma olhada inocente. Vi Bella de pé perto da mesa de jantar, segurando seu telefone. O cheiro gostoso me fez esquecer meu plano anterior de aparecer inocentemente. Eu gemi, "Cheira bem."

Bella congelou imediatamente e eu pude ouvir um som distânte, "Isabella Marie Swan, que inferno é isso?"

"Er ..." Bella corou.

"Bella, você está dormindo na casa do Edward?" Hmm ... o som me pareceu familiar.

"Hum..."

Olhei para ela e decidi salvá-la de quem quer que seja. "Quem é?"

Ela engoliu em seco. "É Alice."

Oh.

Eu sorri e levantei a mão, pedindo para ela me dar seu telefone. Bella revirou os olhos e me entregou. "Olá, Alice", eu cumprimentei.

"Edward!" Alice disse secamente. "Como vai?"

"Eu estou bem, obrigado."

"Então, você vai na reunião de hoje à noite?"

Revirei os olhos. Claro que ia perguntar. "Claro, eu estarei lá. Claro, eu estarei lá. Eu estou indo com Bella, a propósito..."

Ela zombou. "Ótimo. Basta tratá-la com todo o respeito, Cullen. Eu não me importo se o seu pai é a pessoa mais influente em Forks, porque eu vou te matar se você machucá-la. O que você fez com ela?"

O quê? Ela pensou que eu tenha feito algo para Bella? Eu ri Bella estava muito cansada pra ir para casa, então eu ofereci o quarto de hóspedes para que ela dormisse...

"Não minta para mim, Cullen!"

" Eu não mentiria pra você ", eu tentei manter a calma mesmo me senti-se ofendido. Ela pensa que eu sou a mesma pessoa do ensino médio.

"Eu espero que você não esteja mentindo para mim, Edward. Eu posso encontrar uma maneira de saber a verdade", Alice me ameaçou.

Eu suspirei. "Não, eu não tirei vantagem dela."

"OK, então. Eu confio em você. Não faça nada tolo para ela, certo? Vejo você na reunião."

"Tudo bem. Vejo você lá." Apertei o botão e dei o telefone de volta para Bella.

Ela fez uma careta para mim e jogou o telefone no balcão da cozinha. Uh-huh. Isso não parece bom. Será que Alice disse-lhe alguma coisa?

"Então, reunião do colégio, heim?"

Porra! Ela deve ter dito a Bella sobre isso. Fiz uma careta. "Me desculpe. Eu tinha toda a intenção de falar com você, mas acho que estava tendo muita distração." Novamente, eu me amaldiçoei por minha estupidez.

Ela bufou e sentou. "Uma reunião do colegial? Eu odeio reuniões de colegial."

Eu ri e de repente lembrei-me sobre o cobertor. Eu ainda não lhe agradeci por isso. Compus minha cara. "Hum... Obrigado pelo cobertor", murmurei.

Ela se virou para mim e deu uma mordida no seu sanduíche. "Sem problemas. Eu não podia te deixar com frio." E então ela sorriu timidamente. "Então, eu ainda sou sonâmbula?"

Eu tencionei imediatamente e olhei para ela. "Bella ..."

"Eu ainda me lembro que você contou a todo mundo que eu era uma sonâmbula. Obrigada por isso e esqueça! Eu não vou à reunião." Ela pegou seu telefone e foi para o quarto de hóspedes.

Meus olhos se arregalaram. "Bella, espera!" Gritei para ela e me levantei rapidamente. Ela não podia ir simplesmente. A segui até o quarto onde ela pegou a bolsa e saiu com pressa.

"Bella, por favor, me escuta!" Eu disse a ela, enquanto a seguia em torno do meu apartamento.

Ela virou para mim e seus olhos brilhavam de raiva. Tremi um pouco. "Que diabos você quer de mim, Edward? Eu não te entendo. Porque não me contou sobre isso?"

Bem, não era minha intenção de guardar nada dela. É só... bem eu não sabia como contar a ela sobre esta reunião. Inferno, até mesmo meus pais me ofereceram ajuda.

Eu suspirei e belisquei a ponte do meu nariz. "Perdão."

"Não é o bastante!" Ela disse com firmeza. "Você pede perdão todo o tempo, mas termina com outro desempenho repetitivo."

Eu sabia disso. Meu ombro caiu e eu levantei minha cabeça para olhar para ela suplicante. "Eu realmente quis te dizer, de verdade! Disse a ela. "Forks High nunca teve uma reunião depois de dez anos e esta é a primeira deles. Meu pai me disse sobre isso e eu realmente quis ir com você, essa também é a minha oportunidade pra me encontrar com seus pais."

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Meus pais?"

Uau, eu acabei de falar dos seus pais? Balancei a cabeça lentamente, esperando que ela não pegasse o duplo significado por trás das minhas palavras. Ela ainda não sabia que sua mãe estava em Forks. "Eu quero conversar sobre nossa... atual... relação."

Ela jogou as mãos no ar. "Você ainda quer manter essa coisa de 'noivado'? Eu só acabei de te encontrar de novo e me contar a verdade poderia ser um bom começo." Seus olhos se estreitaram. "Você vai me forçar a casar? Isso não vai acontecer, Cullen!"

Ótimo! Agora, ela pensa que eu quero forçá-la, quando na verdade o que eu quero é que ela me dê uma chance para provar a mim mesmo para ela. Eu suspirei e ri nervosamente. "Eu não vou te forçar a casar comigo. Eu só quero a chance de me pôr à prova para você e provar que eu sou digno de seu amor e esperançosamente me tornar seu marido." Eu tentei explicar. "Bom, tecnicamente, estamos noivos desde que tínhamos seis anos de idade."Adicionei a questão com naturalidade.

Ela abaixou a cabeça em suas mãos. "Oh, Senhor!" E então ela olhou para mim novamente.

Esperei nervosamente sua resposta. Por favor, diga sim... diga sim...

Ela suspirou. "Eu não vou", disse novamente e virou-se para abrir a maçaneta da porta.

O quê?

Vamos lá, Cullen. Pense em alguma coisa! Rápido!

"Estou te pedindo para ir comigo como minha companhia!"

Bella congelou e se virou para olhar para mim. "O quê?"

Eu dei alguns passos para mais perto dela. Achei esta era fosse única maneira de perguntar a ela. "Estou te pedindo pra ir comigo como minha acompanhante."

Bella continuou em transe. Aproveitei a oportunidade para ser mais persuasivo. Eu parei de poucos centímetros dela. "Me perdoe pelas memórias ruins de quando estávamos no colegial, mas é uma boa hora pra mostrar a eles o que somos agora. Não acha?" Eu perguntei.

"O que? Que nós somos noivos?" Ela perguntou com raiva.

Bem, isso poderia ser uma boa ideia e eu poderia mostrar aqueles meninos idiotas do colégio que estou com a menina mais linda menina. De repente me lembrei de uma carta na manga e sorri. "Isso é um bônus, eu acho. Além disso, você prometeu aos meus pais visitá-los essa semana." Gotcha!

Ela amaldiçoou em voz baixa e olhou para mim com seus profundos olhos castanhos. "Quer saber? Reunião do colegial é a última coisa em minha mente. Nós temos uma péssima memória de relacionamento e de repente nós parecemos ter uma relação. E também eu não quero um lembrete sobre as garotas que você andou beijando."

Oh, por favor ... "Você vai parar com isso? Isso foi há sete anos, Bella. As pessoas mudam," Eu disse com firmeza.

"Você mudou?" Ela olhou para mim. "E o que é a pequena reunião para cinco de nós?"

Eu suspirei. Imaginei que Alice já tivesse dito a ela sobre isso também. Bem, a verdade foi revelada no último segundo. "É uma reunião para você, eu, Alice, Jasper e Rosalie. Foi idéia minha. Nós almoçaremos amanhã em minha casa."

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas e riu com voz trêmula. "Rosalie, Edward? Sério? Ela não é uma boa amiga para mim. Ela sempre me encarava se você chegava perto de mim. Eu acho que ela gosta de você."

Ela se lembra da Rosalie? Bem talvez ela tenha perguntado a Alice sobre isso também. Ela disse que Rosalie gostava de mim? Sim, claro. Eu zombei. "Não, ela não gosta. Ela só não gosta de ser a coadjuvante." Na verdade, essa era uma meia verdade. Rosalie nunca gostou de Bella porque eu escolhi Bella a ela. Não que ela gostasse de mim ou qualquer coisa perto disso, mas ela sempre pensou que sua beleza fosse tudo e se ofendeu quando eu não achei ela bonita.

"Certo. E esse negócio faz a situação mais fácil?"

Eu tenho pensado nisso também, mas não éramos mais crianças. Poderíamos agir civilmente, certo? Revirei os olhos. "Nós não somos mais crianças, Bella."

"Que seja!" Ela disse rudemente e foi para a cozinha, pegou seu prato e voltou para a sala de estar.

"O que você está fazendo?" Perguntei-lhe com curiosidade. Ela queria comer na frente da TV?

Ela ligou a TV. "Comendo".

Sim eu sei.

Quase rolei meus olhos. "Eu tenho uma mesa de jantar, Bella. Porque você não come comigo na cozinha?" Ofereci.

Ela olhou para mim. "Não."

Tudo bem, não há necessidade de discutir agora ou não chegaremos em Forks vivos. Eu suspirei e voltei para a cozinha. Bella me fez um sanduíche e ovos mexidos. Para quem ainda está com raiva de mim, suas habilidades culinárias são surpreendentes. Ela realmente tinha um coração puro. Quer dizer... ela poderia ter tentado me envenenar, certo?

Bella ainda estava na frente da TV quando terminei o meu café da manhã e tomei banho. Eu não tinha certeza se ela estava realmente assistindo. Me arrumei rapidamente e após a verificação final do apartamento, disse a ela que estávamos prontos para ir. Bella não disse nada, só saiu da sala e caminhou até seu carro... ou caminhão. Eu fiz uma careta mentalmente. Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que está caminhonete segui de Forks para Seattle. Fui com o meu Volvo e a segui. Eu estava ansioso, eu nunca estive no apartamento da Bella antes e isso fez meu corpo se contorcer.

Ela estacionou a caminhonete e eu estacionei meu Volvo ao lado dela... A segui até que chegamos em seu apartamento. Assim que a porta da frente se abriu, pude vê-lo pela primeira vez. Não era claro como o meu, mas não era sujo. Ele era tão Bella, eu podia sentir até o cheiro seu adorável perfume aqui e meu corpo ficou quente instantaneamente.

"Desculpe. Minha casa não é legal como a sua," ela disse.

Eu balancei a cabeça para recuperar o meu foco e sorri. "Sua casa é aconchegante."

Bella ergueu as sobrancelhas, eu sabia que ela não tinha entendido por que eu disse isso. Ela limpou a garganta e riu levemente. "Tá certo. Só espere aqui. Eu tenho de fazer as malas."

Eu balancei a cabeça e sentei no sofá da sala. Liguei a TV enquanto Bella arrumava as malas. Meus olhos estavam na TV, mas os meus outros sentidos estavam sobre ela. Eu podia ouvir que ela estava ocupada entre seu quarto e banheiro. Meia hora depois, ela checou a cozinha e a sala de estar e, em seguida, ela me disse que estávamos prontos para ir.

Saí do apartamento de Bella eas 08:30 e da forma como eu dirigia, esperava chegar em Forks com menos de 4 horas. Peguei sua bolsa, abriu a porta do passageiro e a coloquei no porta-malas. Abri a porta e afivelei o cinto de segurança.

"Você tem certeza de que pode dirigir quatro horas sem parar?" Bella me perguntou, enquanto estava colocando o cinto de segurança.

Eu sorri. Se ela soubesse, o que costumava fazer quando comecei a trabalhar no hospital. "Nós podemos parar para comer ou ir ao banheiro."

Ela balançou a cabeça e eu acelerei o motor.

Forks... aqui vamos nós!

* * *

><p>Paramos duas vezes durante a viagem, para comprar um lanche e usar o banheiro. Bella não falou muito comigo durante o passeio e eu comecei a ficar ansioso. Ela ainda estava com raiva porque eu a deixei dormir de mais? Ou porque eu me deitei ao lado dela na noite passada? Porra! Se eu pudesse ver o que está em sua mente. Agarrei o volante apertado quando me lembrei do que Bella disse enquanto dormia na noite passada. Ela não disse que me odiava... nem nada parecido, ela pediu para eu não deixá-la. Seria possível que ela tenha começado a sentir algo por mim, mesmo que apenas amizade?<p>

A tensão foi ficando mais espessa e eu não aguentava mais. Quando passamos a fronteira de Port Angeles, eu finalmente quebrei o silêncio.

"Você vai me dar o tratamento do silêncio até que nós cheguemos a Forks?" Perguntei para ela, desesperado.

Bella olhou para mim. "Não, eu vou dar o tratamento do silêncio a você até que voltemos para Seattle."

Wow, isso é um longo tempo?

Eu suspirei. "Há uma razão particular para você fazer isso?"

"Você acabou de me jogar para as piranhas," Ela gritou para mim.

Mesmo quando ela está com raiva, eu acho bonitinho. Sorri. "Piranhas não vivem em Forks."

"Ugh!" Ela resmungou.

Ok, chega do negócio das piranhas. Vamos ver se ela fica com mais raiva se eu disse que vamos pra minha casa primeiro. "Nós vamos para minha casa primeiro," eu disse para ela.

"Hã?" Ela olhou para mim imediatamente com uma expressão de choque.

Sorri mentalmente. Bem, pelo menos ela se esqueceu das piranhas.

"Meus pais estão esperando por nós."

Suas sobrancelhas se franziram. "Sério?"

Eu balancei a cabeça e sorri. Ela revirou os olhos e afundou de volta no assento. A partir de sua linguagem corporal, eu poderia dizer que ela estava nervosa, embora ela me confundisse. Ela já conheceu meus pais, então não deveria estar se sentindo assim. Era eu que devera estar nervoso. Eu sempre sonhei em ter Bella visitando a minha casa, mesmo que apenas para fazer lição de casa ou estudar para as provas, mas isso nunca aconteceu. Orei silenciosamente para que minha mãe tivesse limpado o meu quarto.

Passamos pela fronteira de Forks e então fiz a curva na pequena estrada. Minha casa não ficava na cidade, era uma área suburbana. Nossa família ama a natureza, essa é a razão pela qual meu pai comprou uma grande área e construiu uma casa aqui.

"Sua família não é de serial killers, é?" Bella perguntou em tom preocupado.

Olhei para ela com ar divertido. De onde ela tirou essa teoria? "O que faz você pensar isso?"

"A floresta", ela respondeu logo.

Ah! Ela deve ter assistido a muitos filmes de terror, embora eu não a culpo.

Sorri. "Minha família ama o ar livre e a natureza, Bella. Morar numa cidade grande não é nosso estilo." Mas, gosto de viver em Seattle. Claro!

"Aham. Esse foi o motivo de vocês escolherem o Alasca, então."

Dei de ombros. Eu não queria lembrar de nada do Alasca. Não apenas por causa de Tanya, mas pelos anos miseráveis que passei lá. Na época em que eu fiquei longe de Bella.

As árvores foram sumindo e eu quase sorri quando vi minha casa. Eu senti falta dela... bem, não tanto quanto eu senti falta da Bella, mas mesmo assim eu amo esta casa. Parei meu carro na garagem e me virei para ela. "Bem, essa é a minha casa."

Ela balançou a cabeça lentamente, parecendo atordoada. "É... legal."

Eu ri levemente e sai do carro. Abri a porta para ela e segurei sua mão. Mais uma vez, ela não vacilou sob meu toque. Peguei minha bolsa e caminhei até a varanda, ainda segurando a mão da Bella. Abri a porta da frente e do canto dos meus olhos, pude ver Bella ofegar quando viu a sala. Bem, graças a minha mãe por seu gosto luxuoso.

"Mãe, pai, estamos aqui!" Gritei anunciando nossa chegada, embora eu tivesse certeza que eles tinham ouvido o carro. Era apenas por hábito.

Como eu previa, os meus pais apareceram na sala e minha mãe abraçou Bella imediatamente. Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas. Ela até se esquece de me cumprimentar... oh, bem!

"Bella, querida, é ótimo ver você novamente. Bem-vinda a nossa casa. Você quer alguma coisa? Chá? Café?"

Ela sorriu e se afastou do abraço da minha mãe. "Oi, Esme. Não, obrigada. Eu estou apenas de passagem antes de ir ver meu pai."

"Por favor, descanse um pouco. Você teve uma longa viagem." Meu pai disse a Bella.

Ela concordou e eu segurei sua mão novamente. "Vamos. Me deixe te mostrar meu quarto."

"Tudo bem!"

Ela me seguiu para o segundo andar e mais uma vez eu orei pedindo que minha mãe tivesse limpado o meu quarto. Quando parei na porta, quase prendi a respiração ao abri-lo. Os olhos de Bella se alargaram quando ela viu meu quarto. "Esse é o meu quarto", eu disse timidamente. Eu estava esperando que ela não achasse nada estranho.

Ela entrou no meu quarto devagar e olhou em volta. Meu coração se ficou irregular à espera de seus comentários. Eu ainda estava de pé na porta e então ela se virou para mim e riu. "Porque está de pé aí? É o seu quarto."

Baixei a cabeça e pude sentir meu rosto corar um pouco. Finalmente, Bella estava no meu quarto enquanto eu ainda estava de pé na porta como um idiota. "Hum... Eu tenho sonhado com você parada aí, em meu quarto. E meu sonho se tornou realidade agora."

Ergui a cabeça lentamente e pude ver que ela estava corando. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e riu nervosamente. Algo estranho aconteceu em meu corpo, quando eu a vi mordendo o lábio. Balancei minha cabeça.

"Bom, seu quarto é ótimo. De verdade!"

Ela olhou em volta mais uma vez e depois parou. Engoli em seco. Ela achou algo no meu quarto? Eu segui seu olhar e vi sua foto na minha mesa. Era uma foto da nossa formatura no colégio. Pedi a Alice para tirar uma foto de Bella, porque eu sabia que não iria vê-la na faculdade, e eu queria algo que me lembrasse dela, até que eu a encontrasse de novo. Relaxei imediatamente.

"Alice me dera essa fotografia sua porque eu não podia chegar perto de você, não com o que eu fiz. Você é tão linda",eu disse a ela.

Ela suspirou e sentou na minha cama. Eu franzi as sobrancelhas e coloquei minha bolsa no chão. Há algo de errado? Ela não gostou da foto? Ela fechou os olhos brevemente e os abriu para mim. Seus profundos olhos castanhos derreteram o meu núcleo. "Por que vocês estão fazendo isso comigo, Edward?"

Minhas sobrancelhas se franziram profundamente. "Fazendo o quê?" É errado eu colocar sua foto na minha mesa?

Ela passou a mão pelo cabelo espesso. "Você parece possuir diversas camadas que eu não conheço. Isso é confuso."

Camadas? Será que é pelo que eu fiz no colegial e depois por ter me tornado um homem completamente diferente agora? Ou porque eu não lhe disse muito sobre mim? Eu pensei que ela queria ir lentamente, então eu planejei contar a ela sobre mim, enquanto nossa relação era construída. Será que ela quer saber sobre mim agora?

Uma mecha de seu cabelo caiu de sua orelha e eu não pude resistir de tocá-lo. Enfiei o cabelo atrás da orelha. Parecia suave nos meus dedos. "Me perdoe por tudo, de verdade."

Ela olhou novamente nos meus olhos. " Você já trouxe alguma de suas garotas aqui?"

O quê? Por que ela estava se preocupando com isso? Ah, certo! Ela pensou que eu era um galinha babaca. Eu sorri. "Não, nunca!"

Ela revirou os olhos. "Então como elas podiam falar perfeitamente sobre sua casa?"

Sério? É isso que esteve incomodando ela por todo o caminho até a minha casa?

Eu ri. "Bella, aqui é Forks. Mesmo uma notícia pequena pode acabar com você como uma tempestade. Os colegas do meu pai comentam entre si sobre a casa depois que vêm aqui."

Ela parecia nervosa e suas bochechas se avermelharam. Ela está corando? Ela abaixou a cabeça imediatamente. "Você... jamais...?"

Eu suspirei. Por que ela sempre faz isso? Ela pode me perguntar qualquer coisa. Ergui seu queixo para ela olhar para mim. Seus olhos castanhos me olharam profundamente. "O que é, Bella?"

"Você jamais... você sabe... teve..."

Eu não pude resistir à vontade de rir. Por tudo que é mais sagrado, ela pensou que eu tenho feito coisas como essa antes. Se ela soubesse que os meus pais me ensina moral elevada e como tratar mulheres com respeito. Meu pai me provavelmente me mataria se ele descobrisse que eu brinquei com as mulheres desse jeito. Certo! Mas você beijou todas as meninas da escola, a minha parte responsável gritou para mim. Eu empurrei o o pensamento de lado e voltei para Bella. "Sério, Bella. Você está me perguntando sobre isso?"

Ela franziu a testa. "Você não está respondendo a minha pergunta."

Ah, certo! Ela precisa de uma resposta, então vou lhe dizer a verdade. Pelo menos havia uma coisa da qual eu me orgulhava de mim mesmo. Eu olhei para ela profundamente. "Não, Bella. Eu ainda mantenho minha virtude." E então eu acariciei o rosto vermelho. "Por você".

Ela corou mais forte e eu ri.

"Edward! Bella! O almoço está pronto!" Minha mãe nos chamou.

Bella piscou várias vezes. "Almoço?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Minha mãe estava cozinhando para nós. Vamos!" Peguei a mão dela de novo e sai do quarto.

"Hum ... está tudo bem eu almoçar aqui? Quero dizer... esta é a minha primeira visita na sua casa. Eu não quero ser um fardo" Ela disse em voz baixa.

Eu suspirei e virei para ela. "Bella, por favor ... meus pais te amam. Eles já te consideram da família. Se você recusar sua oferta, eles vão ficar desapontados."

Bella fez uma careta. "Eu não tenho escolha, tenho?"

Eu ri com leveza e peguei sua mão novamente. "Não!"

Eu levei Bella para a sala de jantar e puxei uma cadeira para ela. Ela sorriu agradecida e se sentou. Me sentei ao lado dela com meus pais em frente a nós. Nos nossos almoços, meus pais sempre me dizem sobre Forks e também perguntam sobre o meu trabalho no hospital. Eu disse a eles sobre as longas horas e tudo mais enquanto Bella ouviu a minha história com paciência. Eu sei que ela não entende nada sobre a rotina do hospital, mas sua atenção em minha história me agradou. Meus pais perguntaram a Bella sobre seu trabalho e seus olhos brilharam quando ela nos contou sobre o que ela faz. Sorri um pouco de ver o brilho nos seus olhos e isso fez meu coração acelerar.

Quando o almoço terminou, Bella disse adeus aos meus pais e prometeu vir na reunião de amanhã. Eu sabia que ela estava cansada e eu não a culpava por isso. A levei para a casa de Charlie e eu pude ver a viatura de seu pai na garagem. Eu ainda não disse a Bella que sua mãe estava aqui. Eu esperava que ela ficasse feliz de ver sua mãe.

Parei meu Volvo na garagem e desliguei o motor. Saí do carro e abri a porta. Me agradou ver que ela estava começando a se acostumar a ser tratada como uma dama. "Bem, esta é a minha casa", ela sorriu e repetiu as minhas palavras anteriores.

Eu ri.

Abri o porta-malas e peguei sua bolsa. Segui Bella até a porta e ela bateu várias vezes. Depois de um pequeno ruído, a porta se abriu e pude ver Renee Dwyer, mãe de Bella. O queixo da Bella caiu.

"Mãe?"

Renee gritou e abraçou Bella ferozmente. "Oh, querida. Eu senti sua falta. Entre! Você também, Edward."

Eu sorri e segui Bella para dentro. Charlie apareceu nas escadas e cumprimentou Bella, "Oi, meu coraçãozinho!" Ele abraçou a filha brevemente antes de se virar para mim e apertar minha mão." "Então, vocês querem almoçar ou o que?"

"Não, pai. Nós já comemos na casa do Edward."

Os pais de Bella levantaram as sobrancelhas e um sorriso sabido apareceu em seus rostos "Sério?" Renee perguntou com olhos brilhantes.

Bella parecia indiferente ao fato e assentiu. "Mãe, o que você está fazendo aqui? Você não me contou que estava aqui."

Sua mãe fez uma careta. "Bom, eu queria te fazer uma surpresa."

Eu quase sorri quando Bella estreitou os olhos para a afirmação. Ela se virou para mim. "Você sabia disso?"

Dei de ombros, fingindo que não sabia de nada. Ela revirou os olhos. Bem, eu acho que ela sabe.

Charlie limpou a garganta. "Então, o que vocês querem fazer agora?"

Engoli em seco. Esta é a chance de falar com os dois. Mexi meus pés brevemente antes de olhar para Charlie. "Posso conversar com vocês dois?"

Pelo canto dos meus olhos, eu pude ver o rosto de Bella ficar pálido.

* * *

><p>Bella pediu licença para ir para o seu quarto colocar a bolsa enquanto eu me sentei na sala de estar com seus pais. Renee me ofereceu algo para beber, mas eu recusei educadamente. Eu não acho que uma bebida gelada vai bem na minha situação.<p>

"Então, como você está, Edward? Eu não ouvi muito de você, além do que Charlie me disse", Renee disse para mim.

Eu sorri. "Eu estou bem, Renee. Muito obrigado. Eu ainda estou trabalhando no hospital. Longas horas e tudo mais."

Ela deu uma risadinha. "Seattle é tão sortuda de ter um médico bonito como você."

Eu fiz uma careta enquanto pude ver Charlie revirar os olhos. E então ele limpou a garganta. "Como estão as coisas com Bella agora?"

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. "Bem ... comparando com a época em que estávamos na escola, está bom."

Charlie fez uma careta. "Uh-huh ... por falar nisso, temos de dizer obrigado por fazer Bella concordar em vir à reunião. Deve ter sido um grande esforço."

Se ele soubesse... Eu fiz uma careta. "De nada."

"E por falar em Bella, onde ela está?" Charlie perguntou a si mesmo, olhar para a porta do antigo quarto de Bella.

"Ela está se arrumando provavelmente", Renee disse simplesmente.

Eu sorri timidamente enquanto Charlie revirou os olhos novamente. Ele se virou para porta de Bella e gritou: "Bella, por favor, desça?"

Momentos depois, a porta se abriu e Bella saiu de seu quarto. Ela manteve a cabeça baixa e se sentou ao meu lado, não que ela tivesse muita escolha.

"Bom, Edward, o que é isso que você quer conversar?" Charlie perguntou depois que Bella se sentou no sofá.

Bem, é isso! Eu sorri. "É bom ver vocês dois novamente, Charlie e Renée. Tenho certeza que sabem sobre as minhas intenções com respeito à Bella desde que tenho seis anos de idade. Eu quero perguntar se a permissão para acompanhá-la ainda está disponível."

Bella olhou para mim, acho que ela não esperava que eu fosse ser tão direto com seus pais. Fazia sentido, no entanto. Ela estava começando a me conhecer novamente, mas eu já sei tudo sobre ela. Deve ser difícil para ela aceitar o nosso relacionamento e de bom grado me conhecer.

Charlie limpou a garganta. "Eu sei exatamente de suas intenções com Bella e já lhe dei minha permissão. Aparentemente existem muitas coisas nas quais vocês terão de trabalhar."

Ele não tem que me lembrar disso. "Eu sei disso, Charlie", eu disse com sinceridade em minha voz. "Eu a tratara tão mal quando estávamos no colegial e agora quero provar a ela que mudei."

Renee concordou. "Mas é estranho você já amar Bella desde os seis anos de idade. Como pode isso?"

Ow, eu não esperava esse tipo de questão. Charlie nunca me perguntou isso. Corei. "Hum... Porque ela é bondosa e linda e esperta e eu realmente a amo."

Os pais de Bella riram enquanto eu tentava controlar o meu corar. Pelo canto dos meus olhos, pude ver a mandíbula de Bella cair. Ela não esperava esse tipo de resposta de mim.

Charlie se virou para Bella. "O que acha disso, Bella?"

Bella piscou várias vezes e torceu os dedos nervosamente. "Bom, eu já disse a Edward que não é fácil esquecer o que ele fez comigo no colegial e também esse noivado é muito... súbito." Ela fez uma careta.

Súbito? Será que ela precisa de mais tempo para aceitar tudo isso?

"Você precisa de tempo?" Perguntei a ela.

"Hã?"

"Você precisa de tempo pra aceitar nosso noivado? Eu posso te dar tempo." Eu disse de novo. Vou esperar até que ela possa aceitar isso.

Ela suspirou. "Isso é mais como um noivado forçado ou um casamento arranjado."

Sério? Devo lembrá-la sobre a última vez eu pedi a ela para ser minha esposa?

Eu sorri tristemente. "Não, não é. Eu te pedi pra ser minha esposa quando tínhamos seis anos. Sem pressão e sem influência. Eu realmente quero casar com você."

Bella corou enquanto seus pais sorriam como um gato Cheshire*. Meu coração se encheu de esperança. Eu sabia que eles estavam do meu lado.

_*Gato Sorridente de Alice no País das Maravilhas._

"Eu não posso fazer isso. Eu não estou pronta pro casamento. Podemos desfazer?"

O quê?

De repente tudo se transformou em silêncio.

Bella balançou a cabeça. "Por favor, eu acabei de saber que estive noiva por dezenove anos e meu suposto 'noivo' me tratara como merda quando estava no colegial e ele tornou-se uma vez um 'galinha'. É muito pra mim."

Ela ainda não acredita em mim? Mesmo depois de eu ter confessado meus sentimentos na frente de seus pais? O que devo fazer agora?

Olhei para ela suplicante. "Bella, por favor... O que eu posso fazer pra compensá-la?"

Ela suspirou. "Eu não sei."

"Hum... E se vocês dois tentarem morar juntos?" De repente, Renee disse para todos nós.

Três movimentos pareciam seguir em câmera lenta. Mandíbula Charlie caiu, meus olhos se arregalaram enquanto Bella quase caiu da cadeira. Ainda bem que consegui evitar, ou então eu teria que pegá-la. Não que eu me importe.

A mãe de Bella revirou os olhos. "Oh, por favor... vocês podem alugar um apartamento com dois quartos, além disso, vocês são adultos. Tenho certeza de que sabem como se prevenir."

Bella corou enquanto eu quase engasguei com o ar. Nunca em milhões de anos, eu tinha tido esse tipo de intenção para com a Bella... bem, é claro que eu poderia fazer isso com ela, se estivessemos casados e ... j-zus, o que estou pensando?

"Nós realmente estamos discutindo esse assunto, Renée?" Charlie perguntou a sua ex-esposa. Ele não parecia aprovar e rejeitar a ideia de forma alguma.

"Vamos pensar nisso! Vocês estiveram separados por sete anos. Um monte de mal entendidos e má comunicação. Vocês vão resolver isso vivendo em lugares diferentes?" Renee perguntou novamente.

Hmmm ... bom ponto!

Bella revirou os olhos. "Nossos trabalhos estão localizados em diferentes lados de Seattle, mãe."

"Bom, então, tentem achar um apartamento no meio disso," Renee insistiu.

Outro, bom ponto! Meus pensamentos estavam começando a girar possibilidade de viver com Bella.

Bella esfregou as têmporas. "Isso não é fácil, mãe."

"Por quê?"

Charlie balançou a cabeça e depois olhou para mim. "O que você acha, Edward?"

Na verdade, era uma boa ideia. Além disso éramos adultos e podíamos colocar algumas regras básicas. Eu só preciso que Bella veja como eu realmente sou e espero poder ganhar o coração dela no processo.

Tomei minha decisão então.

Eu sorri. "Eu não me importo."

Os olhos de Bella se alargaram. "O quê?"

* * *

><p><strong>NT ~** As reviews duplicaram. . Bjos bom feriado :D


	10. Reunião

Está fanfic pertence a _Amoet e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _Lary Reeden_ só cabe a tradução para o português._

* * *

><p>EU ESTOU NOIVO DE BELLA SWAN<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10<strong>

**Reunião**

Se fosse possível, o rosto de Bella teria ficado mais vermelho que um tomate maduro. Ela olhou para seus pais com descrença. "Sério, mãe, pai? Como vocês dois podem concordar tão facilmente? Vocês sabem como ele era no colegial?"

A culpa me esfaqueou novamente. E desta vez, intensificou-se. Eu me senti como um vilão que estava empurrando ela a gostar de mim. Eu não queria fazer isso, mas meu lado egoísta parecia ganhar a discussão interna. Eu não queria machucá-la, mas eu não queria deixá-la ir também.

Olhei para ela com a angústia pura. "Bella, por favor"

"NÃO!" Ela gritou para nós.

Fiquei tenso e seus pais também. Honestamente, eu nunca vi Bella assim. Ela se levantou e parecia tentar controlar sua respiração. E então ela subiu correndo as escadas e abriu a porta do quarto. Fechando ela com força.

Ficamos todos sentados em silêncio por um tempo até que Charlie suspirou.

"Eu sabia que ela iria reagir dessa maneira."

Renee balançou a cabeça. "Ela é tão teimosa." E então ela sorriu para o ex-marido. "Igualzinha a você, Charlie."

Charlie apenas revirou os olhos.

Eu fiz uma careta internamente. Era errado eu dizer sim a ideia de Renee sobre nós morarmos juntos? Como colegas de apartamento, de qualquer forma. Muita gente fz isso. Mesmo que eu viva com a Bella, bem... espero que ela concorde, eu ainda vou respeitá-la muito. Eu não vou tirar proveito dela ou fazer algo que vai deixá-la desconfortável. Eu a amo demais para magoá-la sabia disto, certo?

"Edward?"

Pisquei várias vezes e levantei minha cabeça para olhar para a mãe de Bella. Seu rosto era semelhante ao de Bella, só que mais velho, é claro. Ela sorriu calorosamente e envolveu seu braço sobre meus ombros.

"Basta ter paciência com ela, Edward. Ela passou por muita coisa durante a escola. Charlie e eu não culpamos você sobre isso. Ela também teve que testemunhar nosso divórcio. Mesmo que faça muitos anos, tenho certeza que o nosso divórcio deixou uma marca em seu coração. Como mãe, eu sei que você a ama muito. Você só precisa mostrar a ela, eu acho. "

Eu sorri tristemente. "Obrigado, Renee".

"E por falar nisso ..." Charlie interveio: "Você tem minha permissão para cortejá-la. Boa sorte, garoto."

Eu ri nervosamente. "Obrigado, Chefe Swan". E então eu olhei para as escadas. Está tudo bem se eu for vê-la em seu quarto?

"Vá em frente", Renee cutucou meu ombro gentilmente. "Vá vê-la." Ela piscou enquanto Charlie sorriu timidamente.

Eu ri e me levantei do sofá. Respirei fundo antes de seguir para as escadas e parei na frente da sua porta. Fechei os olhos por um instante antes de abri-los novamente e orei em silêncio, eu não vou fazer outra cena com ela. Eu podia ouvir seus soluços e meu coração se apertou. Eu a fiz chorar de novo. Tinha que corrigir isso e vou fazê-lo agora. Eu vou contar a ela sobre mim, se é isso que ela quer. Bati na porta suavemente.

"Bella... Por favor, posso entrar?" Eu disse suavemente.

"Vá embora!" Ela gritou entre soluços.

Eu suspirei. Eu não poderia fazer isso. "Não, não vou, Bella. Posso ficar em frente a sua porta enquanto você estiver dentro do quarto. Justo o suficiente?"

Silêncio.

E então eu pude ouvir a maçaneta da porta e ver Bella atrás da mesma. Lágrimas secas estavam em suas bochechas e realmente partiu o meu coração vê-la assim. Era para eu fazê-la feliz, não triste. Ela caminhou até sua cama e eu entrei no em seu quarto. Eu gostaria de poder entrar em seu quarto em circunstâncias melhores, mas eu poderia aproveitar este momento. Em um flash, eu pude ver que ela não tinha muita mobília em seu quarto. Apenas uma cama, um armário e uma mesa pequena.

Bella se sentou na cama e eu me sentei ao lado dela. Seu cabelo mogno estava caindo lindamente em seu rosto e eu levantei a mão para acariciar seu cabelo. Ela continuou quieta e não se mexeu.

Por onde devo começar a melhorar isto? Que tal contar a ela sobre mim? Está tudo bem, certo?

"Você disse mais cedo que queria conhecer meu verdadeiro eu. Bom, eu posso te dar isso."

Ela não disse nada.

Eu suspirei e puxei minha mão de seu cabelo. Depois comecei a brincar com a bainha da minha camisa. Devo fazer isso da melhor maneira. "Meu nome é Edward Anthony Cullen. Sou filho único dos meus pais, Carlisle e Esme. Gosto de ler, ver filmes, ouvir música clássica e posso tocar piano."

Eu sabia que parecia ridículo, mas imaginei que não fosse ruim. Além disso, eu não havia lhe dito ainda que eu tocar piano e franzi a testa internamente por não mostrar quando ela visitou minha casa mais cedo.

Bella continuou sem dizer nada.

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. Decidi contar a verdade sobre a minha infância. "Mudei-me para o Alasca com meus pais não muito depois de você ter se mudado com sua mãe, mas não pude esquecer todas as nossas lembranças em Forks. Pedi ao meu pai para voltar para cá, esperando poder te ver entre os feriados. Quando ouvi de seu pai que você se mudaria de volta,eu fiquei tão feliz."

Fiz uma pausa.

"Depois do colegial eu fui para Harvard e me formei em Medicina. Eu fiquei em um dormitório sozinho, nunca namorei nem vi nenhuma menina. Meus amigos me chamavam de estranho quando dizia a eles que já tinha a menina dos meus sonhos. Eu tive de bater em um deles quando descobri que ele tentara procurar você depois de ver sua foto em meu quarto." " Eu fiz uma careta mentalmente para a memória. Ainda me lembro do cara. O nome dele é Riley Adams, ele era um estudante de Inglês e Literatura e tinha umas atitudes babacas com as meninas. Não havia maneira alguma que fosse deixar ele chegar perto de Bella. Eu o soquei naquela época e ele me bateu de volta. Nós dois fomos separados de dormitório e limpamos banheiros públicos durante duas semanas como punição.

Eu ri para a memória e suspirei. "Depois de me formar, eu tentei te encontrar de novo. Eu sabia que você tinha ido a Dartmouth. Isso não me surpreendeu. Você é fantástica e esperta. Charlie disse que você já tinha se formado e decidiu trabalhar em Seattle. Fui para Seattle um par de semanas depois de me formar para procurar por você. E espantosamente, eu te encontrei em uma pequena cafeteria."

Esse foi o melhor dia da minha vida inteira, o momento em que eu a vi novamente.

Bella olhou para mim e seus olhos castanhos se arregalaram. "Cafeteria?"

Eu sorri ligeiramente. Pude ver que ela ficou surpresa ao ouvir que eu estava em Seattle para procurá-la e a vi naquele lugar. Eu balancei a cabeça. "Sim, Bella. Eu te vi lá depois de sete anos. Você era ainda mais bonita do que eu me lembrava. Naquela época, eu decidi viver mais perto de você. Para te conhecer de novo e ter seu amor."

O rosto de Bella suavizou. "Mas, eu não entendo. Você trabalhou em Seattle para ficar perto de mim? Porque agora? Depois de sete anos?"

Eu sorri tristemente. "Eu quero provar a você que eu não sou aquele que você conheceu no colegial. Quero te provar que sou merecedor de você."

"Edward, o que você fez no colegial, é parte de quem você é. Não pode jogar isso fora," Ela disse para mim.

Eu fiz uma careta. Ela não tem que me lembrar disso. "Eu sei, Bella. Mas, por favor, acredite em mim em uma coisa." Ele colocou as mãos em concha em meu rosto. "Eu amo você. Sempre te amei.", eu disse a ela.

Ela suspirou.

Ela não pareceu brava comigo e meus braços pareciam se mover por própria vontade. Cautelosamente, eu a abracei carinhosamente e pude sentir ela relaxar no meu abraço. O cheiro do seu cabelo e sua pele me embriagaram e eu fechei os olhos por alguns instantes.

"Então, e sobre esse arranjo de morarmos juntos?"

Ah, isto!

Soltei o abraço, me sentindo perdido instantaneamente quando me afastei dela. Olhei para ela. "Podemos tentar. Prometo não fazer nada inapropriado com você ou Charlie atirará em mim." Tenho certeza dessa última parte.

Bella olhou para mim. "Nós podemos começar com nosso 'encontro-reunião'."

Esperança cresceu em meu peito. Ela estava disposta a tentar também. Eu balancei a cabeça, mantendo o sorriso largo longe do meu rosto. "Claro, Bella. Eu não vou forçá-la."

Ela balançou a cabeça lentamente.

Eu acariciei seus cabelos novamente. "Está se sentindo melhor agora? Precisa de alguma coisa?"

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Não, obrigado. Eu só preciso de um cochilo, eu acho."

Eu sorri ternamente. "Descanse um pouco. Venho buscá-la às 7 da noite."

"Você tem certeza que está tudo bem?" Bella perguntou hesitante. "Quero dizer ... eu nem sequer confirmei que ia a reunião"

"Não se preocupe com isso, Bella", eu interferi. "Meus pais já cuidaram disto."

Ela fez uma careta. "Uh ... obrigado."

Eu ri levemente. "Sem problemas. Venho buscá-la de noite."

Ela balançou a cabeça novamente e beijei sua testa antes de sair de seu quarto. Charlie e Renee ainda estavam na sala, assistindo a um programa na TV de plasma. Ambos viraram a cabeça para mim quando ouviram meus passos.

"Como ela está?" Renee perguntou.

Eu sorri. "Melhor, eu acho. Vou voltar as 7 para o reencontro."

Charlie sorriu. "Tudo bem e obrigado por vir aqui."

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Não foi nada. Vejo vocês dois hoje à noite."

"Oh, Edward!" Renee me chamou.

"Sim?"

Ela olhou para mim. "Nós ligamos para os seus pais e lhe dissemos sobre o apartamento. Eles disseram que querem falar com você primeiro e depois virão aqui amanhã depois do almoço."

Eu sorri ligeiramente. "Obrigado, Renee. Vejo vocês em breve." Balancei a cabeça para o pai de Bella. "Charlie".

Ele balançou a cabeça de volta e me virei para sair de casa de Bella. Fechei a porta atrás de mim e fui para o carro. Olhei rapidamente para a janela de Bella antes de abrir a porta. Acelerei o motor e sai rapidamente.

* * *

><p>Eu não sabia se meus pais estavam felizes ou não com este arranjo. Além disso, não foi ideia minha, foi de Renee. Não é como se estivesse tirando proveito disso. Eu amo Bella demais para machucá-la novamente. Voltei para minha casa e como eu previa, meus pais já me esperavam na sala de estar.<p>

"A mãe de Bella nos ligou mais cedo e nos contou sobre sua ideia," Meu pai disse depois que sentei no sofá em frente dos dois.

"Edward ... querido, não vamos dizer se você deve ou não fazer isso. Você é adulto e Bella também. Só tome cuidado, querido. Você precisa ganhar a confiança dela em primeiro lugar," Desta vez foi a meu mãe que falou.

Passei a mão pelo meu cabelo. "Eu sei disso. Não é fácil, eu sei, mas eu tenho que começar, não importa por onde. Renee deu uma boa ideia. Podemos aprender um com o outro e espero que ela possa entender que eu mudei."

Meu pai sorriu levemente. "E eu sei que não há nada que possamos dizer para fazer você parar."

Eu ri nervosamente. "Acredite em mim, papai. Eu não posso voltar atrás agora. Mas eu preciso fazer muitas coisas."

Minha mãe concordou. "Vamos deixar isso para você, então. Basta tratá-la com respeito, querido. Ela é uma boa garota."

"Eu prometo, mamãe."

E então meu pai olhou para o seu relógio e fez uma careta. "Me desculpe, mas eu preciso ir ao hospital para que eu possa estar aqui amanhã no almoço."

Ele beijou minha mãe brevemente e eu sorri olhando o amor que um tinha pela outro. Espero que eu possa compartilhar isso com Bella um dia.

"Vejo você a noite, querida," Meu pai disse para minha mãe. Ele olhou para mim. "Divirta-se na reunião, filho."

Eu sorri. "Oh, eu vou."

Ele riu e se levantou do sofá seguido de minha mãe. Eles andaram juntos até a garagem, deixando-me sozinha na sala. Tomei respirações profundas. Eu sabia que precisava fazer isso direito e prometi a mim mesmo fazer isso direito. Bella ainda estava relutante com a ideia, mas ela iria topar, no entanto. Ela deve ter percebido que eu não sou a mesma pessoa que eu era a sete anos atrás. Ou o próprio Charlie não teria aprovado a ideia. Eu olhei para o grande piano preto que meu pai me deu quando eu ainda estava no Alasca. Imagino que meu talento musical foi herdado de meus avós.

Eu sorri e levantei do sofá. Caminhado para o piano, tocando lentamente nas teclas. Elas estão normais. Faz tempo desde a última vez que toquei. Eu sentei no banco e comecei a tocar algumas notas aleatórias. Escuto muita música clássica e, às vezes componho minha própria música, embora não fosse comercial. Comecei a tocar as notas de Maksim. Ele era um grande pianista e suas canções foram boas para a prática minha habilidade em piano. Eu toquei uma de suas músicas, Rhapsody croata. Gostei da melodia e adequada ao meu humor no momento. Continuei a tocar desde o início, para o meio, até a parte mais difícil, e o fim. A sala ficou em silêncio depois que acalmei meus dedos sobre a última tecla.

E então eu senti que alguém segurar meu ombro. "Faz tempo desde a última vez que você tocou o piano. Seu pai e eu sentimos falta. Estamos tão felizes que você voltou para casa neste fim de semana," Minha mãe disse.

Sorri e virei minha cabeça para olhar para ela. "Obrigado, mãe, e obrigado por aceitar ser a anfitriã do almoço de amanhã."

Minha mãe riu e se sentou ao meu lado no banco. "É um prazer para mim, querido. Além disso, eu nunca tive a oportunidade de me reunir com seus amigos, aliás você conseguiu uma reputação na escola."

Corei um pouco. "Por favor mãe. Você também, não."

Ela riu de novo. "Desculpe, querido. Eu sei que você nunca quis nada do que você fez naquela época. Mas, esta é uma reunião de Colégio. Alguns deles ainda vão se lembrar de você como a pessoa que você era no colégio, enquanto os outros, provavelmente, vão entender que você mudou. Você precisa se preparar para isso. "

Eu zombei. "Estou ansioso por isso."

Minha mãe suspirou. "Todos vocês, os homens Cullen, são realmente uns orgulhos. Eu acho que isso está no gene."

* * *

><p>Jasper me ligou às 5:00 e disse que já tinha chegado em Forks. Ele iria ao reencontro com Alice. Não muito tempo depois de Jasper desligar, meu telefone vibrou e recebi uma mensagem de Rosalie. Ela me disse que já tinha chegado em Forks e que viria para o almoço de amanhã com o namorado, Emmett McCarthy. Eu franzi as sobrancelhas. Eu acho que eu já ouvi esse nome em algum lugar.<p>

Tomei banho e me preparei para a reunião. Decidi usar uma cinza, casaco preto e calças pretas. Achei que era formal o suficiente para este tipo de evento.

Sai de casa depois de dizer adeus à minha mãe. Estava ansioso para o reencontro esta noite. Não, porque eu vou ver a maioria da população Forks ou por causa de todas as meninas que eu beijei, mas por causa do que as pessoas vão pensar de mim. Bella estava certa, no entanto. Nós dois tivemos um mal histórico de relacionamento e de repente, tínhamos uma relação. O que as pessoas vão pensar? Mesmo que eles falasse de nós, Bella e eu não vamos gastar o nosso tempo mais do que o necessário nesta pequena cidade. E eu tenho certeza de que eles não vão mexer com o meu pai ou Charlie Swan. E principalmente... Eu teria a oportunidade de pedir para ela dançar comigo. Eu sorri.

Parei o carro na garagem de Bella e desliguei o motor. Saí do carro e bati na porta da frente. Charlie abriu a porta e me pediu para entrar.

"Bells, Edward está aqui," Charlie gritou para a filha.

"Estou indo", ouvi a voz de Bella do andar de cima e meu coração ficou errático. Eu estava tão distraído com as possibilidade da reunião e que isso me fez esquecer de imaginar como ela estaria agora. Eu ainda me lembrava do efeito da última vez que eu a vi em um vestido. Eu não consegui dormir a noite toda!

Mas, antes que eu pudesse pensar mais longe, ouvi Bella descer as escadas e minha atenção se voltou para ela automaticamente. Ela usava um vestido preto simples com um cinto dourado na cintura. Seu cabelo estava um pouco ondulado. Ela não usava muita maquiagem, mas estava linda. Engoli em seco. Tinha certeza de que não conseguiria dormir esta noite.

Seus olhos se arregalaram quando ela me viu e eu sorri para ela. Admito fiquei presunçoso por poder fazer ela me olhar daquele jeito.

"Uau, Bella. Você está linda, querida," Charlie disse.

Linda era um eufemismo.

Bella corou. "Obrigada, papai."

Novamente, vê-la corar fez meu corpo se contorcer. Eu compus a minha cara e lhe ofereci o meu braço. "Vamos?"

Ela sorriu e segurou meu braço. Antes de sairmos da casa, Bella se virou para o pai dela. "Sem horários, pai?"

Charlie revirou os olhos. "Você não tem mais dezessete anos, Bells. Só tome cuidado, certo?"

Bella riu enquanto eu sorria. Aqui vamos nós!

Saímos da casa e eu abri a porta do passageiro para ela. Fechei a porta depois que ela entrou e eu caminhei para o lado do motorista. Abri a porta e entrei colocando o cinto de segurança e acelerando o motor. Bella ficou em silêncio durante a viagem até a escola. Parecia que sua mente estava reunião. Bem, eu acho que isso é bom porque nós dois devemos estar prontos para o que acontecer hoje à noite na reunião.

Chegamos na reunião meia hora depois. Ela estava sendo realizada no ginásio, fiquei surpreso pelo ginásio suportar tantas pessoas. Estacionei meu Volvo. Eu saí do carro e abrindo a porta do passageiro para ela. Bella parecia relaxada. Eu segurei sua mão e nós caminhamos juntos para a recepção para confirmar nossos nomes.

"Boa noite. Nomes, por favor?" Uma menina na recepção me perguntou e suas bochechas coraram. Eu quase rolei meus olhos. Mesmo em um momento como este, eu tenho que lidar com esse tipo de garota.

"Sim. Edward Cullen e Bella Swan", eu respondi logo.

Ela vasculhou entre as etiquetas de nomes e, em seguida, pegou duas entre elas. "Doutor Edward Cullen? E Bella Swan?"

"Sim, somos nós", eu disse a ela novamente.

Ela nos deu a etiqueta com o nome e sorriu timidamente para mim, mas eu ignorei ela. E coloquei meu crachá, Bella fez o mesmo.

"Doutor Edward Cullen, hein?" Ela sorriu.

Sorri para ela. "O que? Você tem outra idéia?"

Ela deu de ombros. "Não sei. E quanto a Jason Bourne?"

Jason Bourne? Ergui as sobrancelhas e dei uma gargalhada. Ela realmente tinha um bom de humor. Ela sorriu quando me viu rir e verificou seu crachá.

Segurei sua mão enquanto caminhavamos para o ginásio. A música alta nos cumprimentou e eu fiz uma careta interior. "Feliz Reunião' Um cartaz enorme estava pendurado no meio do ginásio. Não é tão ruim!

"Edward Cullen? Oh Deus! É você".

Fui tenso. Reconheci a voz. Antes que eu pudesse pensar, uma mulher loira me esmagou em um abraço, enquanto Bella ergueu as sobrancelhas. Eu a empurrei levemente. "Lauren, é bom vê-la também." Eu tremi quando disse o nome. Ela pareceu não ter percebido que eu estava aqui com alguém. Fiz um gesto para Bella. "Lembra da Bella?"

Bella concordou secamente. "Lauren". Ela deve saber que Lauren foi uma das meninas que eu beijei na escola. Eu não podia sentir mais envergonhado do que agora.

Lauren olhou para Bella com os olhos frios e sorriu. Apertei os olhos. Ela pensou que Bella não era nada se comparada a ela. Lauren ignorou Bella e voltou para mim. "Então, você está solteiro ou ainda esperando por mim?" Ela disse enquanto esfregava o meu braço.

Ela está brincando?

Agarrei a mão do meu braço e sem pensar, peguei cintura de Bella. Pelo canto dos meus olhos pude ver Bella ficar surpresa também, mas ela compôs o rosto rapidamente. Eu sabia que ela ia desempenhar o seu papel por enquanto.

"Não, vim aqui com Bella. Ela é a minha namorada."

Lauren levantou as sobrancelhas e se virou para Bella. "Hum, então... Bella... ainda Swan, hein?"

"A primeira e única," ela respondeu de ânimo leve.

Sim! A menina é a única em meu coração, eu acrescentei mentalmente.

"Como isso pôde ser possível? Nenhum homem te pediu para caminhar pelo altar?" Lauren riu.

Eu quase deu à essa mulher detestável um serão quando vi da minha visão periférica que Bella estava olhando para mim e sorrindo docemente. "Na verdade, porque não pergunta a Edward sobre isso?"

Olhei para ela e me perdi momentaneamente em seu doce sorriso. Deus, ela é muito linda! Balancei minha cabeça um pouco e limpei a garganta. "Hum... na verdade, eu tenho uma relação séria com Bella agora." Eu sorri de volta para Bella. E sabia que ganhado. "Não é, Bella?"

"Claro."

Eu continuei a andar com ela pelo ginásio, deixando a menina loira para trás. "Foi uma boa jogada," Bella sussurrou.

"Você também, senhorita Swan," eu sussurrei de volta. E eu que achava que ela era uma péssima mentirosa.

"Bella!"

Alguém chamou ela e nos viramos a cabeça para ver Alice e Jasper perto da mesa de bebidas. Sorri quando vi Jasper. Ela sorriu feliz e pegou minha mão. Nos aproximamos de nossos amigos e de repente Alice abraçou Bella fortemente. Bella parecia ter dificuldade para respirar eu tive que puxar Alice para longe dela. Quem diria que uma pessoa tão pequena pudesse fazer isso?

"Estou tão feliz de te ver de novo, Bella. Ei, Edward, como você tá?" Alice me perguntou. "Seu pequeno homem vil, não me contou que éramos amigos de infância." Ela bateu no meu ombro de brincadeira.

Bem, é bom ficar na sombra por algumas razões. Eu sorri. "Tudo a seu tempo, Alice. Bom, você lembra de mim agora." E então eu me virei para Jasper e apertei sua mão"Ei, cara. É bom te ver de novo."

Jasper apertou minha mão. "Idem, mano."

"Ei, Bella," Uma voz suave chamou o nome de Bella, olhei para trás para encontrar Angela com um cara chamado Ben, eu acho.

"Angela!" Bella disse feliz e a abraçou. Elas se doltaram segundos depois, e sorriram. "Então, Ângela Chenney, hein?"

Angela deu uma risadinha. "Logo, logo. Vou enviar-lhe o convite."

E, então, Bella fez um gesto para mim. "Angela, você se lembra de Edward Cullen."

Por um momento, meu coração se encheu de orgulho quando ela falou de mim na frente de seus amigos.

Angela sorriu calorosamente e apertou minha mão. "Oi, Edward. Faz tempo que não o vejo. Ouvi dizer que você foi para Harvard."

Sem segredos nesta cidade. Eu ri. "Sim, isso é certo."

Nós conversamos informalmente e pelo canto dos meus olhos, pude ver que algumas mulheres estavam olhando para mim. Eu ainda me lembrava de todas elas, mas nenhuma conseguia segurar meu coração como Bella. Ou talvez elas quisesse ver quem é a mais recente vítima de Edward Cullen. Eu quase zombei. Se eles soubessem que tipo de relacionamento eu e Bella temos...

E então o DJ anunciou que era hora de dançar. Este era o momento que eu estava esperando. Eu ofereci minha mão para Bella. "Posso ter esta dança, Bella?"

Ela parecia nervosa e olhou entre a pista de dança e minha mão. Eu franzi as sobrancelhas. O que ela estava pensando? Será que ela tem medo de eu deixá-la sozinha na pista de dança?

Ela sorriu para mim. "Eu não posso dançar."

Eu quase ri quando a ouvi dizer isso. Como isso poderia me parar. Eu ri. "Não se preocupe. Eu posso cuidar disso."

Peguei a mão dela antes que ela pudesse inventar algo. E caminhamos para a pista de dança, coloquei um braço em sua cintura, enquanto o outro braço segurava sua mão. Dançamos uma música do Lifehouse. Ela me olhou com seus olhos castanhos quentes e meu coração bateu mais rápido. Esta foi a segunda vez que eu segurei ela tão perto de mim e todo o meu corpo relaxou ao seu toque. O cheiro do seu cabelo e pele me hipnotizam. Ela é tudo para mim.

E então ela sorriu e inclinou a cabeça no meu peito. Eu apertei seu corpo, inconscientemente, desejando poder ficar assim a noite toda. Nós balançamos junto com a música e eu descansei minha cabeça no topo da cabeça de Bella. Segundos depois, senti ela se mover e movi minha cabeça um pouco da posição anterior.

Ela olhou para mim. "Alguém está com ciúmes."

Huh?

Olhei para ela com curiosidade. "Quem?" Como ela podia imaginar essas coisas quando estávamos dançando? Ela não está gostando da dança?

Ela fez sinal para alguém com a cabeça na mesma direção. Vi Lauren dançando com Tyler e quando ela encontrou meu olhar, voltou rapidamente sua atenção para o homem. Apertei os olhos quando vi Tyler. Eu precisava resolver algumas coisas com ele.

"Foi ela, não foi?"

Olhei para Bella confuso. "O quê?"

"O desafio".

Por tudo que é mais sagrado, ela pensa nisso até quando estamos dançando. Eu suspirei. "Sim, Bella. Eu a beijei, mas não foi nada."

"Ela não pensa desse jeito."

Fechei os olhos por alguns instantes. Como posso fazê-la entender o quanto ela significa para mim? Ela não confia mesmo em mim? Abri meus olhos novamente e olhei nos seus. "Eu não me importo com o que ela pensa. Eu me preocupo com você e te amo." disse com firmeza.

Ela olhou para mim e balançou a cabeça. Dançamos mais duas músicas e, em seguida, Bella quis tomar uma bebida. Eu me ofereci para pegar a bebida, mas ela recusou. Inclinei-me na parede perto da mesa de bebidas, esperando que eu pudesse ver Bella de onde eu estava. Mas, havia tantas pessoas que ela desapareceu na multidão. Quando a vi, senti alguém circular meu braço.

"Procurando alguém, querido?"

Estremeci. De todas as pessoas que eu desprezava, ela estava no topo da minha lista. Olhei para a mulher loira. "Sim. Estou procurando Bella. Com licença?"

Antes que eu pudesse me mover, Lauren já estava na minha frente com um sorriso sedutor. Fiquei tenso. Ela sorriu timidamente percorrendo um dedo de cima para baixo no meu peito. "Você ainda é muito bonito, Edward. Posso lhe dar mais diverção, do que a filha do chefe de polícia. O que ela fez para fazer você trazê-la? Ela só pediu ou ofereceu o seu corpo?"

Eu apertei meu maxilar. Como ela se atreve a falar assim da Bella. "Nunca fale sobre Bella assim", eu rosnei.

Lauren riu e colocou os braços na minha cintura corajosamente. "Você tem certeza que ela é uma boa garota? Tyler vai dar-lhe companhia."

Apertei os olhos. "Tyler?" Exclamei e ela sorriu. Na mesma hora tudo ficou claro para mim e eu me irritei mais ainda. Lauren chegou na reunião com Tyler só para se mostrar. Na verdade ela queria me ver e Tyler queria ver... Bella!

A realização me atingiu duramente. Devo salvá-la.

Lauren inclinou-se para perto de mim. "Eu sei porque você beijou todas as meninas, quando estávamos no colégio. Você fez isso por sua atenção. Mas, você não percebe? Ela não te ama como eu. Tyler fez um grande trabalho distraindo ela. "

Eu franzi as sobrancelhas. "O que você está falando?"

Ela sorriu sedutoramente. "Tyler a quer, Eddie. E ele sabe que você gosta dela. Mas Tyler sempre tem tudo o que ele quer."

Meu sangue ferveu de raiva. Devo fazer algo antes que eu cause uma cena aqui, mas eu precisava para salvar Bella primeiramente.

"Então, o que você me diz, Edward? Eu tenho um quarto reservado para nós dois", Lauren continuou, ela parecia alheia a minha raiva.

Apertei os olhos. "Há duas coisas que você deve saber, Mallory!"

O sorriso de Lauren desapareceu de seu rosto. Olhei para ela irritado. "Primeiro, use sua reserva com Tyler. Vocês se merece!"

Lauren engasgou e soltou minha cintura. Dei dois passos à frente, enquanto ela apoiava de medo. Eu tinha certeza que meus olhos estavam escuros de raiva. "Segundo... nunca... nunca... mais fale assim sobre a Bella. Ela é minha noiva."

Os olhos de Lauren se arregalaram e eu me virei para procurar Bella. Bati em várias pessoas antes de finalmente vê-la perto da mesa de bebidas com Tyler tentando se aproximar dela. Apertei meu punho e foi em sua direção. Coloquei minha mão na cintura de Bella e seu corpo relaxau imediatamente sob meu toque. Parecia que ela sabia que era eu mesmo sem me ver.

Olhei para o Tyler. "Deixe-a em paz, Crowley. Você já causou muito drama aqui, eu cuspi.

Tyler sorriu e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. "Uau, olhe para isso... Finalmente você deu um trato nela, Eddie boy. Então, minhas lições funcionaram?"

Ele realmente teve a coragem de dizer isso. Eu apertei meu maxilar e a raiva ferveu novamente em meu corpo. "Nunca fale de Bella desse jeito."

Tyler ergueu a cabeça. "Ela é especial para você, então?"

Ele tinha mesmo perguntado isso? Ele se esqueceu de quantas vezes eu perguntei sobre o tipo de cara que Bella gostava? Ou eu devo dizer sobre o meu noivado com Bella?

Apertei os olhos e sorri. Bem, ele estava pedindo por isso. "Sim, Crowley. Ela não é só especial."

Pelo canto dos meus olhos, eu pude ver os olhos de Bella se alargalarem. Ela sabia que eu ia dizer as palavras.

"Ela é minha noiva."

* * *

><p><strong>NT ~** Quem lê sabe que estou pensando em desistir dessa fic. Enquanto ela manter um média de 7 reviews vou postar, mas sem muita frequencia. Okay. Por favor comentem. bjos bjos até o próximo.

Obrigado a Kessy Rods por Betar :D


	11. A Verdade

Está fanfic pertence a _Amoet e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _Lary Reeden_ só cabe a tradução para o português._

* * *

><p>EU ESTOU NOIVO DE BELLA SWAN<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11<strong>

**A Verdade**

Tyler apertou os olhos um pouco depois que eu disse essas palavras. Algumas das pessoas ao nosso redor viraram a cabeça para a nossa direção e eu sabia que a notícia iria se espalhar rapidamente. Bella ficou imóvel, não que eu a culpasse, mas eu realmente pensei que era a única maneira de fazer este homem irritante parar.

Tyler riu trêmulo. "Ela é sua noiva?" Ele balançou a cabeça. "Desde quando? Eu nunca ouvi falar sobre isso."

Ele pode ser ou agir como a pessoa mais popular em Forks, mas sinceramente não sabia de nada. Eu sorri. "Tente mover o seu traseiro para longe de Forks. Há um monte de coisas acontecendo lá fora."

Se meu pai estivesse aqui, ele provavelmente não iria concordar comigo ao usar meu linguajar assim. Mas ele não está aqui e esse cara já me deixou com raiva.

"Bem, então, parabéns para vocês dois. Quando é a ocasião feliz?" Tyler perguntou novamente. Sua defesa foi ficando mais fraca, mas ele ainda estava tentando parecer forte na nossa frente. Eu quase rolei meus olhos.

"Logo", eu respondi sem pensar. E eu devo sair deste edifício logo antes que eu faça uma cena. Olhei para Bella. "Vamos, Bella."

Bella não disse nada. Balançou a cabeça apenas.

Eu segurei sua mão e sai do ginásio. Uma vez fora, pude ver alguns dosséis e muitos deles estavam ocupados com os casais que queriam aproveitar o ar da noite ou só queriam escapar da multidão. Eu caminhei com Bella para uma tenda vazia e sentamos no banco. Por um momento, nós só ficamos ali sentados um ao lado do outro sem dizer nada. O ar fresco e o silêncio finalmente acalmaram minha ira.

Eu exalei. "Finalmente, um pouco de ar fresco."

"Aham. Finalmente," Ela suspirou.

Olhei brevemente para Bella. Ela parecia um pouco tensa mais cedo. Será que Tyler disse alguma coisa pra ela? Será que isso tem a ver com o que Lauren me disse?

"O que Tyler te disse?" Eu não pude me segurar e perguntei a ela.

Ela apoiou o queixo nas mãos. "Sobre o que ele fez quando estávamos no colegial."

Huh?

Apertei os olhos. "O que ele te contou, exatamente?" Eu orei silenciosamente para que o cara não tivesse contado outra mentira para Bella novamente. Eu não acho que poderia me segurar para não lhe ensinar uma lição, ou talvez duas.

Bella respirou fundo e olhou para mim. Seus olhos se suavizaram. "Me desculpe".

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas. Ela pediu desculpas? Eu deveria ter sido a pessoa que pedia desculpas a ela. Eu quase cheguei tarde para salvá-la dele. Realmente, eu nunca entendo os seus pensamentos. Eu ri. "Eu quase chego atrasado para te salvar do Tyler e você pede desculpas?"

Bella não desviou o seu olhar de mim. "Me desculpe por tudo, Edward. Eu não sabia que foi o Tyler quem te dera uma impressão errada de mim. Ele mentiu pra você, Edward. Ele disse pra você que eu preferia garotos populares e galinhas, mas eu não preferia. Eu só gosto de você pelo o que você é, e o problema é... Eu não sei quem você é. Me dei conta de que você não é quem era. Você só está... Perdido."

Espera... espera... o quê?

Ela disse que foi o Tyler quem me fez pensar errado sobre ela. Será que o Crowley mentiu para mim todos esses anos? Se ele mentiu, ele foi o único que me fez parecer um galinha, então. Imaginei então que Lauren estava me dizendo a verdade. Ele queria manter Bella longe de mim e sem saber ele me manteve afastado dela desde o primeiro dia de aula. Eu me chutei mentalmente. Como pude ser tão estúpido? Eu sempre pude ler as pessoas. Como é que eu não percebi que ele estava mentindo? Talvez eu estivesse muito distraído para chamar a atenção de Bella, então eu não percebi que ele estava mentindo. Mas, se Bella disse isso, será que ela percebeu que eu não era nenhum galinha no fim das contas?

"Eu lembro que você era um bom amigo quando éramos crianças." Ela continuou. "Eu só quero saber se o garotinho legal ainda está aí e agora se tornará um bom homem." Ela olhou para mim. "Me desculpe se te julguei mal."

Meu coração quase explodiu em meu peito. Ela sabia que eu não era aquele tipo de pessoa e ela queria me dar uma chance.

Suspirei e passei meus braços em seu ombro. Bella se inclinou para o meu abraço e eu não poderia estar mais feliz. "Bella... Minha linda Bella, você não sabe o quanto eu quis ouvir essas palavras de você. Eu realmente quero que me dê uma chance de te amar e te acompanhar como um homem a uma mulher. A coisa mais importante é que estamos noivos, embora você ainda precise de tempo pra aceitar isso. Está tudo bem, amor. Por favor, não há nada pra ser perdoado." Eu congelei por um momento. Acabei de chamá-la de 'amor'? Deus, eu realmente não conseguia esconder os meus sentimentos por mais tempo. Mas, ela não disse nada e eu espero que ela não se importe com o novo apelido.

"Aparentemente, quando Tyler tentou cravar suas garras em você, Lauren tentava o mesmo comigo", eu tentei mudar de assunto.

Eu podia sentir que ela concordava. "Eu sei. Tyler me disse isso também."

Aposto que sim. Eu ri sombriamente. "Você pode imaginá-la, ainda tentando me seduzir? Eu não tive muita escolha a não ser contar a ela de nosso noivado."

Bella ficou em silêncio.

Se eu não tivesse confiado no Tyler tão facilmente, talvez nossas vidas estivessem muito melhores agora. Nós poderíamos ter começado de uma forma normal, mas o que foi feito está feito. Eu sabia que deveria ter falado com ela quando voltei pro colégio, e não confiado em um cara que agia como se soubesse tudo sobre Bella. Eu lhe devia um pedido de desculpas também.

Eu suspirei. "Eu lhe devo um pedido de desculpas também, Bella. Eu confiei em Tyler tão facilmente achando que você gostaria de mim se eu fosse aquele tipo de cara. Me senti confiante quando eu lhe chamei pra dançar. Mas, então você me rejeitou. E eu me senti traído e magoado. E foi aí que tudo começou. Os rumores, o meu comportamento inadequado... "

Minha voz estava vacilante no final e ela continuou sem dizer nada. Ela está com raiva de mim novamente?

"Bella, por favor, diga alguma coisa. Você me perdoa?" Eu perguntei em voz baixa. Lembrei-me que os nossos pais disseram que eu preciso ganhar a confiança dela primeiro. Pelo menos nós dois aprendemos algo hoje à noite e eu queria que ela me perdoasse para que ela pudesse começar a confiar em mim.

Ela inclinou-se para longe do meu abraço e olhou para mim. Preparei-me para ver a raiva naqueles olhos castanhos, mas ela olhou para mim e sorriu calorosamente. "Não há nada para perdoar, Edward. Eu acho que nós dois erramos."

Eu exalei em alivio e ri. "Obrigado, Bella".

Eu beijei sua testa e envolvi meu braço em seus ombros novamente. Ela recostou-se em meu abraço e ficamos lá por um tempo curtindo o momento, eu sentindo seu corpo quente ao meu lado. Ouvíamos o som da música do ginásio bem baixinho de onde estávamos. O cheiro de morango e o perfume floral aqueceu meu coração e eu quase me orgulhei de mim mesmo por eu ter pedido que ela se tornasse minha esposa quando eu tinha seis anos de idade.

"Hum... Edward?" Bella perguntou.

Sua voz me trouxe de volta ao presente. Eu pisquei. "Sim?"

"Ontem à noite..."

Eu tencionei. Eu sabia que ela iria perguntar isso. Por favor, não fique com raiva...

"Se não se importa que eu pergunte, por que você dormiu comigo?"

Eu pude sentir minhas bochechas corarem. Como é que eu vou responder a essa pergunta? Foi involuntário. Eu só queria vê-la, mas acabei dormindo ao seu lado. Bem, essa era a verdade. Tomei fôlego. "Eu não conseguia dormir noite passada, então decidi te ver. Você parecia tão pacífica. Eu não pretendia dormir com você, mas acho que caí no sono quando deitei do seu lado."

"Eu disse alguma coisa enquanto dormia?"

Ah! Bem, isso foi interessante.

Eu ri. "Só uma ou duas coisas."

Bella ficou rígida.

"Você disse que minhas pernas eram maiores então você não podia me pegar."

Ela gemeu e eu sorri.

"E disse que gosta do meu cheiro."

"Oh, não!" Bella disse desesperadamente.

Eu ri com leveza e beijei o topo de sua cabeça. "Não fique envergonhada. Eu amo quando você sonha comigo, porque eu sempre sonho com você."

"Isso é constrangedor", ela murmurou.

Baixei minha cabeça para olhar para ela e sorri. "Não, não é. É adorável, devo dizer." Eu não pude resistir a provocá-la. Inclinei-me para sussurrar em seu ouvido: "Eu amo a maneira que você cheira também."

Ela corou, mas franziu a testa imediatamente. "Uh-huh... e você precisava ter dito a todo o corpo estudantil sobre isso."

Porra!

Eu belisquei a ponte do meu nariz. Por que ela sempre me lembra desse momento? "Eu sinto muito, realmente!"

Bella olhou para mim com curiosidade. "Como você sabia que eu falava dormindo?"

Eu fiz uma careta. "Desculpe, não posso responder isso." Não havia nada no mundo que me fizesse dizer à ela que eu ficava observando-a dormir debaixo de uma árvore quando éramos crianças e eu a ouvi falando em seu sono. Acho que é hora de voltar para o ginásio.

"Edward!"

"Então, quer dançar uma última vez?" Perguntei-lhe como distração.

Bella só revirou os olhos e se levantou do banco. Eu acho que ela sabia que eu nunca irei responder a sua pergunta. Eu segurei a mão dela enquanto voltávamos para o ginásio. Assim que entramos no lugar lotado, metade das pessoas viraram a cabeça para a nossa direção e alguns deles cochicharam entre si. Eu sabia que a notícia sobre o meu 'noivado' já havia se espalhado.

"Acho que eles já ouviram sobre nós", eu ouvi Bella sussurrar para mim.

Como eu não sabia o que fazer, olhei em volta para ver as pessoas ainda olhando para nós, e decidi agir como um homem noivo faria. Eu beijei o templo de Bella. "Bem, isso é bom!"

"Bella, você nunca me disse que você estava noiva!"

O tom repreendedor de Alice alertou a nós dois. Isso não era bom. Esqueci que os melhores amigos de Bella estavam aqui e eles devem estar se perguntando sobre isso. Alice já estava de pé diante de nós com as mãos nos quadris. Jasper estava ao lado dela e nos olhou com expressão de culpa. Talvez ele já tenha tentado fazer com que Alice não agisse desta maneira, mas falhou miseravelmente.

Bella ficou tensa. "Um..."

"É melhor ter uma boa explicação para isso, Isabella," Alice disse de novo e Bella se encolheu um pouco ao ouvir seu nome completo.

Isso não é bom. Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa. "Pedi antes da nossa viagem para Forks,"

Alice levantou as sobrancelhas. "Eu achei que você o odiava quando estava na escola, Bella, e eu pensei que vocês não tinham se visto desde então até pouco mais de uma semana atrás."

Uau, ela é boa!

Eu encarei Bella, e ela olhou para mim. Honestamente, eu não tenho uma resposta para isso.

"Então?" Alice perguntou, impaciente.

"Alice, querida, eu acho que esse não é o lugar certo para discutir isso. Talvez amanhã na hora do almoço na casa de Edward?"

Jasper disse à sua namorada, tentando esclarecer a situação.

Eu quase suspirei de alívio e balancei a cabeça lentamente, esperando que ela não fosse fazer perguntas demais. Hoje à noite já tinha sido exaustivo para nós dois.

Alice bufou. "Ótimo!" E então ela se afastou de nós. Jasper olhou para nós com culpa. "Não se preocupe. Ela vai entender."

Bella sorriu tristemente. "Eu espero que sim."

Tudo bem! Vamos ao que interessa.

Eu limpei a garganta. "Bella, você me prometeu nossa última dança." Eu não queria prolongar a situação desconfortável. Eu só queria dançar com ela, a única coisa que eu sempre sonhei desde que me mudei de volta para Forks.

Ela deu a Jasper um sorriso, enquanto eu acenei para meu melhor amigo. Ele sorriu e disse-me sussurrando para eu apreciar a minha noite. Eu caminhei com Bella novamente para a pista de dança enquanto a música tocava. Eu envolvi meu braço em sua cintura enquanto meu outro braço segurava sua mão. Nesta segunda dança, nossos corpos estavam mais perto e eu podia sentir seu calor em meu corpo. Bella corou ligeiramente, enquanto eu continuava olhando para ela com amor. Ela inclinou a cabeça no meu peito e eu não pude evitar e a segurei com mais força.

Nós continuamos a balançar com a canção, enquanto o meu coração batia lentamente junto com sua respiração. Parecia que já éramos um. Eu coloquei uma de suas mãos em meu peito e Bella levantou a cabeça para olhar para mim.

"Você pode sentir meu coração batendo?" Perguntei-lhe em voz baixa.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

"É sempre por você", eu disse a verdade. Eu me sentia vivo por causa dela.

Bella não disse nada, mas sorriu e inclinou a cabeça para frente no meu peito. Eu beijei sua testa. "Eu te amo, minha Bella."

Eu não vi Lauren e Tyler depois que voltei para o ginásio com Bella. Talvez eles estivessem usando a reserva do quarto. Angela e Ben nos felicitaram pelo noivado desejando-nos uma boa viagem de volta para Seattle amanhã. Alice não disse nada para nós e eu me senti mal por Bella. Jasper finalmente nos ofereceu um adeus após prometer vir para o almoço de amanhã e saímos do ginásio.

Eu levei Bella de volta para a casa de Charlie e fui com ela até a porta. Ela se virou para mim enquanto estávamos de pé na porta da frente da casa de seu pai.

"Obrigado por esta noite. Devo admitir que a reunião do colégio nem foi tão ruim assim."

Eu ri. "De nada, Bella. Obrigado por ter vindo comigo."

Ela sorriu para mim e ficamos ali sem jeito. Eu realmente quero fazer algo para mostrar a ela que sua presença tinha significado muito para mim, mas beijar seus lábios não seria uma boa ideia por agora.

"Bem... boa noite, Bella. Eu busco você amanhã", eu disse para ela. Devo ir embora logo ou não vou me segurar por mais tempo.

"Boa noite, Edward," Ela disse de volta para mim.

Eu sorri. Mas um beijo no rosto não era muito, era? Inclinei-me e beijei sua bochecha. "Doces sonhos, Bella".

Bella pareceu atordoada por um momento antes de gaguejar, "V-você t-também".

Sorri de novo para ela e fui para o meu carro. Ela ainda estava ali me observando e acenou com a mão para mim quando acelerei.

Sorri mais amplamente e por um momento, eu não queria ir para casa ainda. Então dirigi a esmo durante a noite repetindo o evento anterior em minha mente. Espero que este tenha sido o ponto de partida para nós dois, sem a falta de comunicação e incompreensão. Nós dois ainda precisávamos trabalhar em muitas coisas para essa relação dar certo, especialmente em construir sua confiança em mim e também em nos comunicar melhor. A mente da Bella sempre foi um mistério para mim, porque ela nunca pensa como as pessoas normais fazem. E é por isso que eu preciso entendê-la melhor.

Eu também repassei a dança anterior. Como ela se encaixava perfeitamente em minhas mãos e como o nosso coração batia no mesmo ritmo. Eu sempre soube que ela era a única para mim. Pensar nela me fez querer vê-la de repente. Olhei para o relógio digital no painel do carro e decidi dirigir de volta para casa do Charlie para dizer adeus ao meu amor antes de eu chegar em casa.

Estacionei meu carro longe o suficiente da casa e saí do meu carro. Olhei ao redor e o bairro todo já estava quieto. Voltei para a casa de Bella e olhei para sua janela. Estava escuro e eu fiz uma careta. Ela já deve estar dormindo. Eu suspirei e quase virei quando de repente vi um clarão de luz vindo de sua janela. E então a luz se apagou. Bella provavelmente chegou em seu quarto. Olhei em torno do terreno para encontrar algo que eu poderia usar para fazer a minha presença conhecida para ela. Tirei algumas pedrinhas e joguei uma delas na janela.

Creck!

Nenhuma resposta.

Joguei novamente.

Creck!

Mesmo assim, nenhuma resposta.

Vamos tentar de novo.

Creck!

Silêncio.

Suspirei. E me senti como um homem do século 17 que queria dizer boa noite a sua mulher.

Tudo bem! Mais uma vez.

Creck!

E então, vi Bella por trás da janela, abrindo ela. Ela usava uma camiseta e calças de moletom e seu cabelo estava caído no seu ombro. Ela era adorável.

"Edward," ela sussurrou. "O que você está fazendo?"

Eu sorri como um gato Cheshire. "Eu só queria te dar boa noite, amor". Deus, estou tão desesperado!

Bella revirou os olhos. "Não estamos mais no século dezessete, Edward. Você deve ir pra casa agora e descansar."

Eu sabia disso, mas eu não podia ir para casa ainda. "Já sinto sua falta."

Mesmo na escuridão, eu podia ver que ela estava corando. "Nós nos veremos novamente amanhã."

Eu sorri. Suas palavras realmente iluminaram meu coração. Eu olhei para ela profundamente. "Eu te amo, Bella."

Ela sorriu de volta. "Eu sei, Edward. Agora, vá para casa!"

Eu ri e me virei para correr de volta para meu carro. Acelerei o motor e voltei para minha casa. Estacionei meu carro na garagem, mas não vi o carro do meu pai. Ele ainda não estava em casa. Sentei-me no meu carro por um momento. Eu tinha um plano para me tornar um pediatra em algum momento no futuro e eu sabia que minhas longas horas no hospital serão piores do que normalmente são. Novamente, eu me perguntei se Bella vai entender isso. Será que ela vai aceitar minhas longas horas no hospital?

Eu suspirei e saí do carro. Fui até a sala de estar, mas eu não vi a minha mãe lá. Ela provavelmente estava em seu estúdio ainda. Sorri quando vi o piano de cauda e não pude resistir a tocar algumas músicas. Me sentei no banco e meus dedos comearam uma música de SENS automaticamente. Ele era um compositor japonês e suas canções eram maravilhosas. Joguei a melodia suave, enquanto pensava no amor que eu sentia por Bella. Parecia mais bonito do que era quando eu tocava normalmente. Depois que terminei a canção, outra melodia começou a tocar em minha mente e meu dedo tocou novamente nas teclas. Era uma melodia suave e quando eu tocava a melodia, eu imaginava Bella dormindo com o cabelo escuro sobre os travesseiros. Seu rosto calmo e sua respiração estável. A música parou e eu suspirei.

"Você está em casa. Como foi a reunião?" Eu ouvi minha mãe perguntar.

Sorri e virei a cabeça para vê-la. Ela já estava atrás de mim. "Foi divertido e você estava certa, mamãe. Algumas pessoas simplesmente não continuaram com suas vidas."

Minha mãe riu e sentou ao meu lado no banco. "É uma coisa comum. Espero que isso não tenha estragado a sua noite com Bella."

Eu fiz uma careta. "Não na verdade."

Minha mãe fez uma careta. "Edward!"

Dei de ombros. "Bem, eu me impus é claro. Isso é tudo. Além disso, se algumas notícias se espalharem, você, pai e Charlie já me conhecem, então eu acho que não é grande coisa."

Ela suspirou.

"O papai ainda está no hospital?" Eu perguntei à minha mãe.

Minha mãe concordou. "Ele vai estar em casa logo."

Balancei a cabeça lentamente. Minha mãe era uma grande mulher. Ela ainda estava com meu pai depois de todos esses anos e eu gostaria que Bella pudesse ser a única ao meu lado sempre.

"Edward? O que você está pensando?"

Eu sorri tristemente. "Você pode ler mentes também?"

Ela riu. "Não, mas você parecia perdido em seus pensamentos. O que foi?"

Eu suspirei. "Você e o papai sabem sobre o meu plano de me tornar um pediatra algum dia. Eu sei o que vai acontecer se eu realmente conseguir. As horas até tarde no hospital." Eu brincava com a barra do meu casaco. "Será que Bella vai entender isso?"

Minha mãe envolveu o braço nos meus ombros. "É isso que preocupa você?"

Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente.

"Bem..." Minha mãe parecia estar pensando. "Se Bella é uma garota inteligente como você me disse, provavelmente não vai ser grande coisa para ela."

Revirei os olhos. "Claro, ela é uma menina inteligente, mãe."

"Então, pare de se preocupar."

Fiquei em silêncio.

"Você está subestimando a Bella, querido. Ela é uma menina forte. Eu posso ver isso. Basta tentar falar com ela e se comunicar melhor. Ela vai entender."

Eu sorri tristemente.

E então ouvi um carro estacionando na garagem. Meu pai estava em casa. Os olhos da minha mãe se iluminaram quando ela ouviu o carro do meu pai. Sorri ligeiramente e beijei sua bochecha.

"Eu acho que eu preciso dormir. Boa noite, mãe."

Ela sorriu. "Boa noite, Edward."

Eu me levantei do banco e subi as escadas para o meu quarto. Troquei de roupa e escovei os dentes antes de deitar. Consegui adormecer pensando em minha dança com a Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>NT ~ Obrigado Kessy Rods por betar 3  
><strong>

**Obrigado por quem ainda está por aqui. Logo que possível sai o 12. Amanhã tem Without You.  
><strong>

**Bjos comentem.  
><strong>


	12. O beijo

Está fanfic pertence a _Amoet e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _Lary Reeden_ só cabe a tradução para o português._

* * *

><p>EU ESTOU NOIVO DE BELLA SWAN<p>

Está fanfic pertence a _Amoet e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _Lary Reeden_ só cabe a tradução para o português._

* * *

><p>EU ESTOU NOIVO DE BELLA SWAN<p>

**Capítulo 12** - **O beijo**

Acordei bem cedo, uma hora antes do meu despertador. Hoje seria um dia agitado, e acho que até em meu sono eu estava animado para este dia. Sentei-me na minha cama e decidi tomar banho. Troquei de roupa vestindo um suéter marrom simples e calça jeans escura. Depois de tentar o meu melhor para domar o meu cabelo, saí do quarto e caminhei até a cozinha. Minha mãe já estava lá preparando o almoço.

"Bom dia, mamãe", cumprimentei ela.

Ela se virou e sorriu. "Bom dia, Edward. Você acordou mais cedo."

"Sim, acho que estou meio animado para hoje", respondi-lhe.

Minha mãe só balançou a cabeça.

Olhei ao redor da cozinha. "Você precisa de alguma ajuda?"

"Você pode arrumar a mesa, querido," minha mãe disse.

"Tudo bem."

Eu peguei todo o aparelho de jantar e dispus sobre a mesa. Meu pai chegou na sala de jantar, quando eu estava colocando os garfos e facas em seus lugares.

"Dia", ele saudou.

"Bom dia, pai", eu respondi-lhe.

Meu pai abraçou minha mãe e beijou seu pescoço carinhosamente. Eu meio que me senti como uma vela na minha própria casa. Achei que era o termo certo, após esta casa toda ter se transformado em um ninho vazio. Tentei ignorar meus pais, organizando os guardanapos em cada placa.

"Edward, assim que você terminar, eu quero falar com você," Meu pai me disse.

Ergui a cabeça e olhei para seus olhos azuis. "Claro, pai."

Ele sorriu e se afastou da sala de jantar. Olhei para minha mãe e ela apenas deu de ombros. Depois que eu terminei com o arranjo da mesa, fui para o escritório do meu pai. Ele ficava no terceiro andar, próximo ao estúdio da minha mãe. Ele tem tantos livros que pegava emprestado frequentemente quando eu terminei a minha licenciatura. O escritório foi pintado de marrom escuro, com algumas fotos antigas de meu avô.

Entrei depois de bater três vezes e sentei em frente ao meu pai. "O que foi, pai?" Perguntei-lhe com curiosidade.

Ele sorriu. "É sobre você e Bella."

Eu franzi as sobrancelhas. "O que exatamente você quer dizer com isso?"

"Filho, você está entrando em um novo nível de relacionamento. Bella já sabe sobre o compromisso e você já falou com seus pais. Isto é uma coisa séria. É diferente de apenas cortejá-la, principalmente quando você concordou em viver com ela."

Eu suspirei. "Pai, esse arranjo de vida não é do jeito que você pensa. Vamos viver em um apartamento de dois quartos, é mais dividir o lugar. Eu darei à ela o maior respeito. Prometo que não vou me aproveitar dela. Eu a amo demais."

Meu pai sorriu. "Eu sei disto, filho. Como eu disse antes, você precisa ganhar a confiança dela primeiro. Eu espero que ela possa abrir-se voluntariamente para você."

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Eu estou trabalhando nisso, pai."

"Principalmente, você precisa dizer a ela tudo sobre você."

"Eu sei".

"Ter um relacionamento não é fácil, Edward. Você precisa manter esse relacionamento e você não tem nenhuma experiência nisto," Meu pai continuou.

Revirei os olhos.

"E eu também quero dar-lhe uma coisa," Meu pai disse novamente.

Olhei para ele com curiosidade enquanto ele se levantava. Ele abriu uma gaveta e tirou uma caixa de anel. Se sentou novamente e me deu a caixa preta. Peguei a caixa e a abri cuidadosamente. Meu queixo caiu quando vi o que estava dentro da caixa. Era um anel elegante; velho, mas bonito.

"É lindo", eu murmurei, sem retirar os olhos do anel.

"É um anel de noivado."

Eu levantei minha cabeça para olhar para o meu pai.

Ele sorriu ternamente. "O anel está entre Os Cullen há muitas gerações. Eu não sabia a história exata deste anel, mas eu ouvi de meu pai que todos os homens Cullen dão este anel para suas noivas. Eu dei este anel para sua mãe também. "

Engoli em seco. Eu conhecia a história da minha família. O meu pai me disse que eram originalmente da Inglaterra, mas os últimos descendentes da nossa família se mudaram para os Estados Unidos após o grande incêndio e estão aqui até hoje. Havia um pouco de coisas sobrenaturais também. Os Cullen só tem dois ou três homens a cada geração, e é por isso que o nosso nome ainda sobrevive. Eu sou o único homem da minha geração, enquanto a irmã do meu pai, Carissa, reside na França com sua família e suas duas filhas, Melissa e Marissa. Eu nunca as conheci, embora, porque meu pai disse que minha tia não gostava de seu nome de família e optou por cortar sua conexão conosco.

"E, claro, como uma tradição, você deve dar este anel à Bella quando for a hora certa", meu pai continuou.

Eu ri nervosamente. "Ainda tenho muito a percorrer, pai."

Ele sorriu calorosamente. "Não se preocupe com isso. Este anel já sobreviveu tantas gerações. Eu tenho certeza que ele pode esperar alguns meses."

Eu fiz uma careta enquanto ele continuou sorrindo. Fechei a caixa e a coloquei em meu bolso. Ao mesmo tempo, a porta se abriu e eu olhei para ela, vendo minha mãe sorrindo para nós. "Você está terminando, Edward? Eu preciso de sua ajuda para comprar algo no supermercado", ela disse.

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Sim, estou. Já te encontro na cozinha, mamãe."

Ela sorriu e se virou. Olhei para meu pai.

Ele sorriu de novo. "Boa sorte, filho. Basta lembrar do que eu disse anteriormente. Diga a Bella tudo sobre você. Ela não sabe quem você é realmente. Você precisa começar do início."

Eu sorri tristemente e me levantei. Saí do escritório e fui direto para a cozinha. Minha mãe estava rabiscando em um papel e sorriu quando olhou para mim.

"Obrigado por sua ajuda, querido," Ela disse para mim e me entregou o papel.

Eu zombei. "Por favor, mamãe, eu devo ser o único a lhe agradecer". Peguei o papel e coloquei no meu bolso.

"Não demore muito, Edward," Minha mãe disse novamente.

"Eu não vou", eu respondi.

Fui até a garagem e depois de desativar o alarme do carro, entrei e acelerei o motor. Saí da garagem e cheguei à estrada principal. Minha mente estava pensando novamente em Bella e eu corei ligeiramente quando me lembrei do que eu fiz ontem à noite. Eu era um tolo perdido, indo embaixo de sua janela só para dizer boa noite para ela. Eu balancei minha cabeça. Imaginei que o Dr. Gerandy estava certo. Bella me fez cair de cabeça no amor. Uma ideia apareceu de repente em minha mente. Levá-la ao supermercado parecia uma boa ideia. Mesmo que ela não estivesse acordada ainda, eu poderia usar isso como uma desculpa para acordá-la. Eu sorri diabolicamente.

Meu sorriso desapareceu da minha cara quando eu vi uma motocicleta velha estacionada na garagem de Bella. De quem é esta moto? Franzi as sobrancelhas e busquei em minhas memórias. Uma imagem de Bella e do cara nativo brilhou na minha mente e eu apertei mais forte o volante. O que ele está fazendo aqui logo cedo?

Rapidamente desliguei o motor e saí do carro. Bati na porta da frente e ela se abriu revelando o rosto de Charlie.

"Ah... é você, garoto. Desculpe, acabei de acordar. Entre", ele disse rispidamente.

Eu sorri. "Obrigado, Charlie."

Charlie abriu mais a porta e eu entrei parando na sala, quando vi Renee com uma menina, sentada no sofá assistindo a um programa matinal na TV. Ambos viraram a cabeça em minha direção quando me ouviram. Minha respiração quase parou quando eu vi a menina. Os olhos castanhos, não eram tão profundos como os de Bella, mas ela tinha o cabelo castanho claro e seu rosto era semelhante ao de Bella. Quem é essa garota?

Renee sorriu e levantou-se. Ela se aproximou de mim e envolveu seus braços nos meus ombros. "Bom dia, Edward. É meio cedo, não?"

Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente. "Eu só preciso comprar algo no supermercado e pensei em chamar a Bella para me fazer companhia".

Renee sorriu. "Claro, querido. Bella está na cozinha com Jacob."

Fechei o meu punho inconscientemente.

O quê? Jacob está aqui?

"E esta é sua noiva, Vanessa Wolfe," Renee pareceu não ter percebido a atmosfera desconfortável e apresentou a menina. "Vanessa, esse é Edward Cullen."

Naquele momento, eu entendi tudo. Jacob não tinha esquecido Bella e ele sabia que não podia ganhar o coração dela, então conheceu Vanessa. Por outro lado, Vanessa era uma garota legal e cheia de devoção. Não era justo com ela se Jacob estava pensando em outra menina.

Vanessa sorriu. "É muito bom conhecer você, Edward."

Eu sorri de volta e relaxei minha postura tensa. "O prazer é meu, Vanessa". Olhei para as mulheres. "Com licença?"

Renee sorriu e liberou o braço dos meus ombros. Fui até a cozinha e pude ouvir Bella e Jacob conversando.

"Não é uma coisa ruim, no entanto. Eu apreciaria se você tivesse esses sentimentos por mim. Mas, você sempre foi um bom amigo para mim, Jake. E eu não quero estragar a nossa amizade. Além do que você tem Vanessa agora", eu ouvi Bella dizer e meus lábios tremeram.

Da minha visão periférica, pude ver Jacob cair em sua cadeira. "Caramba, ele é bom. Ele deveria se tornar um advogado."

Minhas sobrancelhas arquearam. Um advogado? Nunca, em milhões de anos, eu me interessaria em me tornar um advogado.

Bella riu e meu coração pulou uma batida quando ouvi sua risada. "Confie em mim, eu estava pensando a mesma coisa."

Ela estava?

"Então, você acha que eu deveria perguntar a Edward?"

Decidi que este era o momento certo para eu entrar na conversa. "O que exatamente você quer me perguntar, Jacob?" Eu perguntei, e ambos ficaram assustados quando ouviram a minha voz.

Jacob e Bella se levantaram de repente. Bella olhou para mim surpresa enquanto Jacob parecia nervoso.

"Edward," Bella disse, surpresa. "Quando você chegou? Eu não o ouvi. Você é um vampiro ou algo assim?"

Sorri quando ouvi sua piada. Eu sabia que ela estava apenas tentando aliviar a tensão. Entrei na cozinha e beijei o topo de sua cabeça. Tornou-se natural para mim mostrar meus sentimentos para ela e com o canto dos meus olhos eu podia ver Jacob levantar as sobrancelhas.

"Bom dia, linda. Só queria te chamar para me acompanhar ao supermercado para o almoço. Mas aparentemente, está ocupada. Vou sozinho.", respondi, tentando pressionar o sentimento de decepção se ela escolhesse ficar com ele, em vez de ir comigo. Mas, novamente, era sua decisão.

Virei-me para Jacob e me senti curioso sobre o que ele ia me perguntar. "Oi, Jacob. É bom ver você. Então, o que quer me perguntar?"

O menino nativo piscou várias vezes e pigarreou. "Hum... Eu só estava conversando sobre Vanessa com Bella e pedi sua opinião. Ela disse que você era melhor lendo pessoas. Que eu deveria perguntar a você."

Eu sorri. "É isso? Quer minha opinião agora?"

Jacob se mexeu um pouco e olhou para Bella. Ela apenas deu de ombros e ele olhou para mim. "Hum... Sim, se não se importar."

Bem, ele pediu por isto.

Eu olhei profundamente nos olhos de Jacob e ele se contorceu um pouco sob o meu olhar. Eu só queria deixar o meu ponto bem claro para ele. Ele tem que saber que Bella nunca vai amá-lo e ele deve tratar Vanessa com respeito. "Ela é uma boa pessoa, inocente e cheia de devoção. Eu só espero que você realmente a ame e a estime. E principalmente espero que não a tenha escolhido por sua similaridade com Bella."

O ar de repente ficou incômodo e Bella apertou minha mão. Olhei para ela e coloquei automaticamente meu braço em seu ombro quando seu rosto empalideceu. Imaginei que até mesmo Bella sabia da intenção de Jacob com Vanessa. Eu olhei de volta para Jacob, que estava imóvel. "Eu amo Bella, Jacob. Incondicionalmente. Espero que faça o mesmo com Vanessa. Ela não é a Bella. Não importa o quanto você tente", eu apontei de volta.

Ele sorriu tristemente. Ele sabia que o jogo tinha acabado. "Não se preocupe, Edward. Você tem a minha palavra."

Bom!

Virei-me para Bella e meus olhos se suavizaram. "Está ocupada ou-"

"Eu vou com você", ela respondeu logo. E então beijou meu rosto. "Me deixe pegar meu casaco."

O q... o quê? Ela beijou a minha bochecha?

Meu corpo vibrou de alegria. Eu tentei muito não sorrir como um idiota e tudo que eu pude fazer foi assentir com a cabeça atordoada. Eu assisti Bella sair da cozinha e então me virei para olhar para Jacob novamente.

"Parabéns pelo seu noivado, aliás," Eu disse a ele.

Ele balançou a cabeça lentamente, mas não disse nada.

Silêncio.

"Então... você a ama, hein?" Eu o ouvi dizer.

Olhei para ele. "Sim".

Jacob sorriu levemente. "Eu ouvi muito sobre você. Não foi você quem fez ela infeliz na época do colégio?"

Eu tencionei.

Jacob riu. "Ei, eu não estou tentando me vingar. Eu conheço Bella desde a infância, embora não nos vimos muito até que ela voltou de Phoenix. Ela é uma garota legal, Edward."

Eu quase zombei. "Eu sei disto melhor que ninguém, Jacob Black."

Ele balançou a cabeça rapidamente. "Isso é bom porque eu vou te caçar se você machucá-la."

Meus olhos se estreitaram. "É uma ameaça?"

Jacob sorriu timidamente. "Ainda não".

Ao mesmo tempo, Bella apareceu novamente na cozinha com seu casaco. Ela disse adeus a Jacob, e eu a segui até a sala de estar. Ela disse adeus aos seus pais e foi comigo para o carro. Eu abri a porta do passageiro para ela e ela sorriu com gratidão. Fiz uma careta quando vi motocicleta de Jacob e entrei no meu carro. Acelerei o motor e saí rapidamente de sua garagem.

"Você quase me deu um ataque do coração de novo," De repente, ela murmurou.

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas. "Em que ocasião?" Eu perguntei, curioso.

Ela esfregou as têmporas. "O que você disse para o Jacob mais cedo."

Eu sorri. "Ele pediu minha opinião e eu dei uma honesta."

"Sim", ela disse fracamente. "Eu ainda não entendo como você pode ler as pessoas tão facilmente." Ela olhou para mim. "Você pode me ler?"

Eu gostaria de poder fazer isso. Eu sorri tristemente. "Isso é o que te faz diferente, Bella."

"Hã?"

"Eu não posso", respondi honestamente.

Ela me olhou nervosamente. "Não pode?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. Se eu pudesse saber o que ela está pensando, eu não teria confiado em outra pessoa e não teria agido como um galinha. Imagino que este tenha sido o meu maior erro.

Bella franziu a testa. "Então, eu não sou normal."

Não é normal? Eu ri. Olhei para ela e novamente não pude resistir a provocá-la. Peguei a mão dela e beijei as costas da mão. Sua pele era tão suave e sua mão se encaixa perfeitamente na minha.

Ela corou.

"Não, minha querida Bella. Isso significa que você é especial. Mesmo se eu pudesse lê-la, não acho que lhe entenderia." Isso era a verdade.

Ela piscou várias vezes. "OK!" E exalou. "Então, é uma coisa boa?"

Eu ri. Ela era adorável. "Isso é ótimo." Eu sorri e soltei sua mão.

Bella torceu as mãos nervosamente. "É por isso que você confiou no Tyler? Por que você não podia me ler?"

Agarrei o volante inconscientemente. Tanto quanto eu odeio admitir isso, era a verdade. Eu respirei fundo para me acalmar. "Sim", eu respondi logo. Pelo canto dos meus olhos, eu pude ver que ela mordeu o lábio inferior e isso fez algo estranho ao meu corpo.

"Eu sinto muito, realmente!" Ela disse para mim.

Suas palavras instantaneamente domaram minha raiva. Eu relaxei minha postura tensa e ri. "Não há nada a perdoar, amor."

Ela assentiu com relutância. "Minha mãe disse que seus pais vão vir à minha casa para falar sobre a nossa vida... sobre arranjos."

Claro que eu não ia esquecer isso. Eu sorri timidamente. "Eu prometi que nós poderíamos tentar, Bella. E farei tudo ao meu alcance para provar a você que eu sou digno de você." E eu vou ter certeza disso.

Ela corou de novo e eu sorri ligeiramente.

Chegamos no supermercado e, como de costume, abri a porta para ela, segurando sua mão enquanto caminhávamos para o prédio. Parecia que a maioria das pessoas estava lá esta manhã e, talvez, a notícia do meu 'noivado' já tenha se espalhado. Tirei do bolso o papel que minha mãe me deu e Bella espiou um pouco sobre o meu ombro. Eu sorri e mostrei-lhe a lista. Suas sobrancelhas arquearam.

"Uau, Esme está realmente animada", ela comentou.

Eu ri e peguei um carrinho para nós dois. Ela me ajudou a escolher as coisas e nós quase parecíamos um casal normal que sempre ia ao supermercado juntos. Mais uma vez, eu desejei que eu pudesse fazer isso no futuro se nós realmente formos viver juntos.

Paguei as compras e depois levei Bella de volta para casa de seu pai. Meus olhos se estreitaram um pouco quando vi a moto. Jacob ainda estava na casa. Estacionei e abri a porta para ela. Ela saiu e eu caminhei com ela até a porta da frente.

"Obrigado por me acompanhar esta manhã, Bella", disse para ela.

Ela sorriu. "De nada, Edward. Espero que eu possa ajudar Esme a preparar o almoço."

Eu ri. "Acredite em mim, Bella, mesmo se você estivesse lá, minha mãe não iria deixar você perto da cozinha. Você é nossa convidada."

Ela riu também.

Eu sorri. "Eu venho buscá-la depois."

"OK! Te vejo mais tarde, Edward."

Balancei a cabeça e beijei sua testa. Já era um hábito para mim. "Vejo você em breve, Bella."

Ela corou ligeiramente e assentiu.

Voltei para o meu carro e abri a porta. Assim como ontem à noite, Bella ainda estava lá e agitou as mãos, quando eu saí de sua garagem. O meu telefone vibrou quando eu virei meu carro no cruzamento. Estacionei no meio da estrada e desliguei o motor. Retirei o meu telefone e sorri quando eu olhei para o identificador de chamadas.

"Ei", eu cumprimentei o meu melhor amigo.

Jasper riu. "Ei, Edward. Onde você estava? Alice e eu já chegamos na sua casa. Sua mãe nos contou que você foi ao supermercado."

Eu sorri. "Eu estou no meu caminho de volta para a casa. Nos vemos lá." Desliguei o celular e liguei o motor.

A jornada de volta a minha casa pareceu tão rápida, porque alguns minutos depois eu já estava na garagem. Vi um Porsche amarelo estacionado na minha garagem. Apertei os lábios. Esse carro não poderia ser de Jasper, isto não era seu estilo. Bem, deve ser de Alice.

Eu saí do meu carro e abri o porta malas para pegar os mantimentos. Fechei e andei até entrar na casa. Vi Jasper e Alice sentados na sala de estar com meus pais. Todos eles estavam sorrindo para mim... bem, exceto por Alice. Acho que a notícia do noivado ainda está incomodando sua mente. Minha mãe se levantou do sofá e dei-lhe o saco do supermercado. Ela sorriu e bateu no meu ombro suavemente.

"Obrigada, querido," Ela disse para mim.

Eu balancei a cabeça.

Meu pai limpou a garganta. "Bem, vou deixar vocês aqui." Ele olhou para mim. "Eu acho que sua mãe precisa de ajuda na cozinha."

Sorri um pouco e ele se levantou do sofá também, deixando nós três na sala de estar. Houve um silêncio por um momento antes de Alice quebrá-lo, "Eu acho que eu quero ajudar Esme também." Ela beijou o rosto de Jasper e levantou-se.

E agora era só eu e Jasper.

Eu suspirei. "Ela ainda está com raiva de mim, não é?"

Jasper riu. "Não. Não com raiva, só irritada."

Revirei os olhos e me sentei ao lado de Jasper no sofá. Olhei para ele. "Como foi a viagem de Nova York para cá?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Saímos de manhã cedo, alugamos um carro no aeroporto e Alice me levou para casa da minha mãe antes de ir para a dela."

Eu balancei a cabeça, pensativo. "Então, vocês foram com um carro alugado para a reunião", eu concluí, porque eu não lembro de ter visto o Porsche amarelo noite passada no estacionamento da escola.

Jasper sorriu. "Alice não queria fazer Forks ter um ataque de pânico."

Eu zombei.

Ele sorriu. "Então, é verdade? Sobre você e Bella?"

Eu respirei fundo e inclinei-me sobre o sofá. "Sim".

Jasper apertou os lábios. "Bem, eu não sei muito sobre ela, mas pelo que ouvi de Alice, ela é uma boa menina. Basta tratá-la com respeito, Edward."

Revirei os olhos. "Confie em mim, Jasper. Você não é o único que disse isso para mim. Eu imagino que todos vocês irão me matar se eu a magoar."

As sobrancelhas de Jasper dispararam e seus olhos brilharam com humor. "Matar você é muito fácil, homem." Ele coçou o queixo. "Eu provavelmente vou te caçar e depois te matar."

"Ha ha!"

Ele riu levemente. "Você realmente teve a coragem de pedir Bella em casamento. Eu ainda estou reunindo coragem para fazer isso com Alice."

Eu sorri ligeiramente. "Eu pedi para ela se casar comigo quando tínhamos seis anos de idade."

Jasper olhou para mim em estado de choque. "Você o quê?"

Eu balancei a cabeça e a inclinei em direção ao sofá. Olhei para o teto. "Ela ia se mudar de Forks na época e eu já tinha me apaixonado por ela. Eu não queria perdê-la, então eu perguntei se ela queria se casar comigo."

Jasper fez uma careta. "Deixe-me adivinhar. Ela disse sim."

Eu ri. "Claro que disse."

Meu melhor amigo balançou a cabeça. "Ow, cara. Vocês dois estão envolvidos há quase 19 anos."

"Eu sei".

"Será que os seus pais sabem sobre isso?"

"Eu fiquei em contato com o pai dela por todos estes anos."

"E?"

Eu sorri novamente. "Eles não têm nada contra mim. Eles me conhecem."

Jasper balançou a cabeça lentamente. "Uh huh, mas Bella não conhece."

Eu sorri tristemente.

Jasper deu um tapinha no meu ombro. "Ei, não fique triste. Pelo menos ela gosta de você agora. Só não cometa o mesmo erro duas vezes."

Eu zombei. "Essa coisa nunca atravessou minha mente."

Ao mesmo tempo, houve uma batida na porta da frente e me levantei para abri-la. Uma mulher loira e um cara grande, com cabelos escuros, estavam na varanda da minha casa. Eu sorri timidamente.

"Olá, Rosalie", cumprimentei.

Ela sorriu timidamente e balançou seu cabelo. Eu quase rolei meus olhos. Se ela acha que pode ter a minha atenção com isso, está cometendo um grande erro.

"Olá, Edward," ela respondeu alegremente e depois fez um gesto para o homem de cabelo escuro. "Este é o meu namorado, Emmet McCarthy."

Olhei para o homem e ergui a cabeça. Eu sabia que tinha ouvido o nome dele antes. "Emmett McCarthy?"

O grandalhão sorriu e estendeu a mão. "Olá. Você deve ser Edward Cullen. Rosalie me disse muito sobre você."

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas e olhei de relance para a mulher loira. "Sério?" Honestamente, eu não podia imaginar o que Rosalie poderia dizer a Emmett sobre mim.

Rosalie apenas fez uma cara antes de ouvirmos a voz da minha mãe. "Rosalie, é muito bom revê-la. Por favor, entre, e quem é este jovem?" Minha mãe cumprimentou-a.

Deixei-os na sala de estar conversando e caminhei até a sala de tv. Jasper e meu pai já estavam lá assistindo a um programa na TV de plasma. Sentei ao lado de Jasper.

"Então, Rosalie está aqui?" Jasper perguntou-me.

Dei de ombros.

Estávamos assistindo o show juntos e conversamos informalmente, até que era o momento para eu pegar Bella para o almoço. Fui para meu quarto e troquei de roupa vestindo um colete e jeans escuros. Disse adeus a Jasper e meu pai antes de caminhar até a sala para encontrar Emmett e Rosalie abraçados um ao lado do outro.

"Ei, cara. Onde você vai?" O cara me perguntou.

"Eu preciso pegar alguém", eu respondi logo.

De minha visão periférica, Rosalie revirou os olhos. "Será que ela possui um carro?"

As sobrancelhas de Emmett dispararam. "Ela?"

Eu fiz uma careta. "Se você não tem nada de bom a dizer, não diga nada, tudo bem?", eu disse com firmeza.

Saí da minha casa indo para o carro. Eu zombei quando vi um conversível BMW vermelho. Deve ser o carro da Rosalie. Acelerei o motor do carro. Suspirei e passei a mão pelo meu cabelo. Eu não sabia o que ia acontecer na hora do almoço hoje. Rosalie nem tinha encontrado Bella, mas já estava agindo mal. Espero que quando a Bella souber, eu possa ajudá-la se ela precisa de mim. Eu quase fiz outra careta quando vi que a motocicleta de Jacob ainda estava na calçada de Bella.

Eu balancei a cabeça levemente e desliguei o motor. Caminhei até a porta da frente e bati na porta. A porta foi aberta e vi Bella com uma saia longa e camisa. Era simples, mas ela ainda estava linda. Mais bonita do que Alice, que usava roupa de grife ou de Rosalie que usava roupas sofisticadas para impressionar os homens. Meu coração acelerou e eu sorri.

Dei um passo a frente e sussurrei em seu ouvido. "Você está linda."

"Você está perfeito," Bella respondeu.

Eu sorri. "Obrigado." Olhei por cima do ombro de Bella e vi seus pais, juntamente com Jacob e Vanessa sentados no sofá. "Eu vou levar Bella para minha casa para o almoço", eu disse a eles.

Os pais de Bella sorriram.

"Tenham um bom almoço", Renee disse para nós e piscou.

Revirei os olhos e Bella riu nervosamente. Fomos até meu carro e eu abri a porta para ela. A viagem para a minha casa foi muito tranquila. Imaginei se nós dois estávamos confortáveis com o silêncio entre nós. Estacionei meu carro na garagem e Bella levantou as sobrancelhas quando viu o Porsche amarelo e o BMW vermelho.

"São os carros de Rosalie e Alice.", eu expliquei para ela. Eu só queria que ela soubesse que eu não convidei ninguém além de nós cinco.

Bella sorriu. "Hum... Isso é bom. Sou a única que não tenho um carro. Rosalie deve estar pronta para me provocar."

Assim como eu esperava. Bella já conhecia a natureza de Rosalie. Eu zombei quando ouvi sua declaração. Eu sabia que ela poderia comprar um carro, mas ela ainda queria ficar com seu velho caminhão vermelho. "Eu sei que pode comprar um carro, Bella. Você só se importa muito com a sua caminhonete para substituí-la."

Ela riu. "Prometi a mim mesma fazer uma substituição se minha caminhonete estivesse realmente morta."

Olhei para ela com curiosidade. Bem, isso é interessante. "Sério? E quando vai ser isso?"

Bella deu de ombros. "Talvez nas próximas décadas."

Será que ela está brincando comigo? Eu não acho que eu poderia esperar tanto tempo para me livrar do caminhão. Eu bufei. "Não vou autorizar você a dirigir aquela caminhonete monstruosa quando estivermos casados", deixei escapar.

Ela corou ligeiramente.

Saí do carro e abri a porta para ela. Ofereci-lhe a minha mão e ela prontamente aceitou. Quase sorriu. Caminhamos juntos lado a lado para a porta da frente quando de repente a porta se abriu. Emmett estava de pé atrás da porta com o copo de vinho na mão, ele deve ter ouvido o meu carro. Eu inconscientemente apertei minha mão na de Bella quando eu vi que ele estava sorrindo. Eu sabia que não ia mexer com Rosalie, mas ele ainda era um homem e ele estava pensando que Bella é bonita.

"Ah, então você foi buscar essa menina adorável", Emmett disse e estendeu a mão. Bella pegou a mão dele e ele sorriu. "Oi, sou Emmett McCarty, o namorado de Rosalie. Você deve ser Bella."

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas. Alguém deve ter contado a ele sobre Bella.

"Er... sim. Prazer em conhecê-lo, Emmett. Como está Nova Iorque?" Bella perguntou Emmett quando ele lançou-lhe a mão. Bella já sabia sobre Emmett. Alice deve ter adivinhado que eu disse a ela.

Emmett riu e tomou um gole do seu copo. "A mesma coisa, Bella." E então ele se virou para mim. "Ei, desculpe, cara. Me esqueci que essa é sua casa."

Inacreditável!

Revirei os olhos e entrei, ainda segurando a mão de Bella. "O motivo de ele e Rosalie acabarem juntos eu nunca entenderei", eu murmurei na orelha dela. Eu acho que milagres acontecem às vezes.

Bella sorriu e balançou a cabeça. Caminhamos até a sala e todos os meus convidados estavam lá, inclusive meus pais. Tentei me acalmar quando vi o olhar de Rosalie sobre Bella. Deu-lhe um sorriso malicioso e eu tencionei novamente. Rosalie e Bella se aproximaram e acenaram.

"Bella, muito tempo não te vejo. Você ainda é um belo Cisne*."

_*Swan é Cisne em inglês – o trocadilho meio que se perdeu._

Apertei os olhos para o duplo sentido das palavras.

"Ela sempre foi linda, Rose," eu interrompi.

Rosalie olhou para mim e então se virou novamente para Bella. "Ainda desastrada e incapacitada? Isso vai ser engraçado de ver."

O quê?

"Rosalie!" Eu disse com firmeza.

"Meu trabalho como editora júnior me protege de atividades na rua, Rosalie Hale. Eu não posso ser desastrada nem incapacitada enquanto edito a maioria dos maravilhosos livros do país, certo? Talvez você possa aprender a respeitar outras pessoas. Nem todo mundo fica cego por sua beleza, senhorita Hale." Bella disse rispidamente. Seus olhos castanhos estreitos.

Uau, eu não esperava que ela fizesse isso e eu tinha certeza de que todas as pessoas na sala não esperavam também. Mas, senti orgulho de Bella por não se sentir intimidada por Rosalie.

Emmett correu para o lado de Rosalie para salvá-la de seu orgulho. "Ei, ursinha, calminha, tá bem? Nós estamos numa reunião aqui."

Pelo canto dos meus olhos, vi Bella revirar os olhos e sorri ligeiramente. Ela se virou para os meus pais. "Carlisle, Esme, obrigada por me convidarem novamente."

Meu pai sorriu. "O prazer é nosso, Bella. Nós somos uma família."

Jasper contorceu as sobrancelhas para mim e eu revirei os olhos.

Bella e Alice fizeram uma careta de repente e ela soltou a minha mão. Eu quase protestei, mas Alice me encarou por alguns instantes.

"Venha comigo, Bella," Alice disse a Bella.

Bella relutantemente seguiu Alice e olhou para mim de seu ombro com expressão cautelosa. Eu assisti Alice arrastá-la para o quintal, esperando que a fadinha não fizesse nada para ela.

"Edward, eu posso falar com você?"

Eu me virei para ver Rosalie já de pé ao meu lado. Apertei os olhos. Isto não podia ser bom, mas eu também estava curioso para o que ela ia dizer.

Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente. "Claro, nós podemos conversar no estúdio da minha mãe."

Rosalie acenou de volta e nós caminhamos juntos para o cômodo. Emmett e Jasper já brincavam com o X-box que meu pai e eu costumavamos jogar quando minha mãe ainda está ocupada na cozinha.

"O que é que você quer?" Perguntei a Rosalie quando chegamos ao estúdio. Eu deixei a porta meio aberta, porque eu não queria criar uma impressão negativa novamente com o tanto de nós sozinho nesta sala.

Rosalie cruzou os braços sobre o peito. "Eu quero conversar com você sobre Bella".

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas. "Bella?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Meu vizinho me disse sobre as notícias do noivado surpresa na reunião de ontem à noite."

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas. Wow, a notícia de fato se espalhou como uma tempestade.

Rosalie suspirou. "Olha... você pode escolher alguém melhor do que ela, Edward. Quero dizer, olhe para ela. Ela é pálida e simples."

Eu ri sombriamente. "Eu sei o que quero, Rosalie".

Rosalie revirou os olhos. "Foi só uma paixonite infantil, Edward. Você precisa de um amor real, não disso."

Eu apertei meu maxilar. "E você precisa de um relacionamento real, não apenas a sensação de ter medo de ser deixada para trás."

Os olhos de Rosalie se arregalaram quando eu revelei a verdade por trás de seu relacionamento com Emmett. Senti muita insegurança e eu sabia que Rosalie estava com medo de Emmett a deixar um dia. Ela não podia confiar em homens e Emmett foi o único que ela podia confiar.

Rosalie cerrou os dentes e fechou os olhos brevemente antes de abri-los novamente e tentar controlar a respiração. Eu cruzei meus braços sobre o peito. Eu sabia que ela tinha entendido desta vez.

"Eu não sei o que fez você se sentir assim, Rosalie, e honestamente eu não quero saber ", eu continuei. "Pelo menos o que Bella e eu temos é mais forte do que você tem."

Ela bufou. "Vocês não têm ideia do que eu passei. Emmett nunca vai me deixar."

Meus olhos se apertaram. "E você tem que perceber que eu nunca vou deixar Bella. Portanto não enfie o nariz onde não é chamada. Lembre-se do que eu disse, Rosalie. Esta é minha casa e eu posso chutar o seu BMW precioso de minha casa agora."

Seus olhos se estreitaram. "Você não ousaria".

Eu sorri timidamente. "Tente."

Rosalie bufou e eu sorri. E então ela olhou para mim novamente com seus olhos azuis. "Então, a notícia do noivado é verdade, não é?"

Eu zombei. "Claro que é verdade. Você acha que eu disse isso para ferir os sentimentos da Bella?"

Ela franziu os lábios. "Mas, você tem outra opção, Edward. Uma melhor." Seus olhos brilharam maliciosamente.

Cerrei os dentes. "Pare de dizer isso!"

Rosalie suspirou e balançou o cabelo novamente. "Então, você ainda fica com ela?"

"Sim, Rosalie. Eu a amo, tá legal?" Eu tentei manter minha voz baixa.

"E aquela garota no Alasca?"

Revirei os olhos e expirei em desespero. Quantas vezes eu preciso lhe dizer que eu já escolhi a Bella? "Eu sei, ela é sua amiga. Vocês duas provavelmente discutiram sobre Bella nas minhas costas. Não me importo. Eu a amo. Eu vou casar com ela algum dia."

Rosalie bufou novamente. "Ela é mais bonita que Bella. Mas você ainda assim escolhe a menina desastrada."

Meus olhos se estreitaram. "Bella é linda, não é só bonita. Eu estou apaixonado por ela desde que tenho seis anos. E sobre a sua amiga no Alasca, ela é só uma amiga. Nada mais. Diga isso a ela!"

"Ainda não entendo o que é isso que você vê em Bella," Ela me respondeu com um suspiro.

Tudo bem, isso é o suficiente!

"Me escute, Hale," Eu comecei a perder a paciência. "Talvez ela não seja uma modelo como você ou maravilhosamente linda como sua amiga do Alasca. Mas a beleza de Bella é mais poderosa que a sua. Ela pode parecer desastrada ou incapacitada, mas ela é uma mulher forte. O oposto de você!"

"O almoço está pronto!" A voz de minha mãe tocou claramente da sala de jantar.

Eu agarrei a ponte do nariz e, em seguida, olhei para Rosalie. "Eu estou esperando que você seja civil. Não faça outra cena desnecessária", eu assobiei para ela.

Rosalie apenas revirou os olhos e eu saí da sala assim que pude. Eu podia sentir Rosalie andando atrás de mim no caminho para sala de jantar. Eu sorri imediatamente quando vi Bella. Ela já estava sentada ao lado de minha mãe e eu tomei o meu lugar ao lado dela. Alice me deu um ligeiro sorriso e eu sorri de volta. Acho que a conversa com Bella melhorou seu humor. Rosalie sentou-se com Emmett ao lado dela e ela olhou para Bella várias vezes. Jasper ficou quieto e parecia desfrutar do almoço.

Voltei minha atenção para Bella quando o almoço começou. Ela comeu sua comida lentamente e eu notei que ela estava mais pálida do que de costume. Eu franzi as sobrancelhas. Ela estava doente?

"Bella? Você está bem, amor?" Perguntei-lhe preocupado.

Ela olhou para mim e meu coração se retorceu quando vi sua expressão de cansaço. Eu me senti mal imediatamente por forçá-la a vir para o almoço. Ela provavelmente precisava dormir.

"Bella, está se sentindo bem? Parece pálida", eu disse de novo e me senti ainda mais preocupado.

"Oh, por favor, Edward. Ela é pálida todo o tempo", Rosalie disse com tom irritante.

De repente, Bella levantou-se da cadeira e olhou para Rosalie. Seus olhos castanhos brilharam de raiva. Eu podia ouvir alguns suspiros, mas não olhei ao redor.

"Pare com isso, Hale. Acho que nossos pais nos ensinaram melhores maneiras do que essas. Se não quer almoçar comigo na mesma mesa, então diga. Não tem de provar sua "influência Nova-iorquina" na frente de Carlisle e Esme!"

Silêncio.

Mais uma vez, sua ação me surpreendeu.

Bella fechou os olhos brevemente antes de abrir eles novamente e olhar para os meus pais. "Desculpe, mas acho que minha presença não é bem-vinda aqui. Acho que é melhor eu ir pra casa agora." Ela saiu rapidamente da sala de jantar antes que eu pudesse piscar.

O quê?

"Bella!" Minha mãe a chamou.

Eu olhei para Rosalie com ódio nos meus olhos. "Eu lhe disse antes, Hale, se você não tem nada de bom a dizer, não diga nada!"

Eu me levantei e então ouvi Emmett me chamar: "Ei, Edward!"

"O QUÊ?" Gritei de volta.

Ele sorriu. "Você deveria se casar com essa menina."

Revirei os olhos. Se estivéssemos em melhor situação, eu provavelmente iria rir. "Obrigado, Emmett. Eu estou trabalhando nessa parte", eu disse a ele antes sair da sala de jantar.

Peguei a bolsa da Bella e caminhei até a porta da frente com pressa. "Bella, espere!" Eu segurei seu cotovelo com firmeza, tentando não machucá-la, e virei-a de volta. "Onde você pensa que vai?"

"Casa!" Ela disse com firmeza e tentou se livrar de mim, mas eu segurei-a com força.

"Você esqueceu algo, Bella. Eu sou o anfitrião aqui. Te proíbo de ir", eu apontei para ela.

"Então a mande ir", ela gritou para mim.

Eu gostaria de poder fazer isso, mas eu fui o único que a convidou. Pela primeira vez, eu me esbofeteei mentalmente por esta ideia. Suspirei desesperadamente. "Isso ia ser grosseria, Bella. Eu a convidei também."

"Tá bem. Então me deixe ir!"

O quê?

Meus olhos se apertaram. "NÃO!"

De repente, ela golpeou minha mão e me encarou. "Qual parte da sua vida no Alasca você não me contou, Edward?"

Huh?

Como é que ela sabe sobre isso?

Os olhos de Bella se estreitaram. "Você parece ter um problema sobre me dizer a verdade. Por quê? Como posso me casar com você se nunca é honesto comigo?"

Não tem nada a ver com ser honesto. Eu realmente quero lhe dizer sobre mim, mas eu tinha a intenção de fazer isso devagar. Ela já estava em estado de choque quando ela ouviu falar sobre o nosso noivado.

Bella olhou para mim com seus olhos castanhos. "Não ligo para o que seus pais dizem ou para o que meus pais falam. Eu estou acabando com o noivado."

Ela se virou rapidamente e saiu da sala. Eu permaneci ali sem poder me mover. Ela queria cancelar o nosso compromisso? Ela já me disse isso antes. Será que ela quer fazer isso de novo? Ela não podia só ouvir o que eu tenho a dizer, pelo menos uma vez?

Eu apertei o meu punho inconscientemente e sai da sala às pressas. Uma vez lá fora, vi Bella andando pela pequena estrada principal. Uma de suas mãos carregava seus sapatos, o que significava que ela estava andando descalça. Apertei os olhos me aproximei dela rapidamente. Quando consegui alcançá-la, eu passei meus braços em volta da sua cintura e a virei. Sem pensar, eu coloquei ela no meu ombro e eu voltei para a casa. Ela não brigou comigo no começo, mas depois ela começou a se mover no meu ombro. Ela apertou minhas costas com as mãos várias vezes.

"Edward, me coloque no chão! Agora! Não é engraçado!"

Não mesmo.

Eu continuei a andar quando ela ainda perfurava minhas costas. Eu coloquei ela de volta em seus pés quando chegamos na minha garagem. Pelo menos se ela tentasse fugir novamente, eu poderia pegá-la facilmente.

"Qual é o seu problema?" Ela me perguntou com raiva.

"Nada está errado, Bella. Como eu disse, quero me casar com você. Não me importo se tiver que esperar pra sempre para que você me ame.", eu respondi em voz calma. Ela precisava saber que eu estava falando sério desta vez.

Ela revirou os olhos. "Você sempre diz isso, mas então me desaponta. Não posso fazer isso!" Ela caminhou em direção oposta a minha.

Eu a desaponto? De que maneira? Eu sempre tentei fazer o melhor para ela. Como ela se atreve dizer algo como isso?

"Ainda sou seu noivo, Isabella!" Eu disse em voz austera e meio que gritei com ela.

Ela se virou bruscamente e olhou para mim. "Então comece a agir como um!"

Ela queria que eu agisse como seu noivo. Eu entendo isso agora. Eu sempre me segurei porque eu pensei que ela queria levar isso lentamente enquanto o nosso relacionamento se reconstruía. Se ela queria isso, eu sabia o que devia fazer ou o que eu queria fazer para tomá-la como minha. E eu não vou deixá-la ir para longe de mim novamente. Meus olhos brilharam de raiva quando me lembrei que ela quase saiu da minha vida novamente.

Não.

Não desta vez.

Eu tomei alguns passos em sua direção e não tirei meu olhar longe dela. Eu quero fazer uma coisa que eu sempre sonhei desde que eu a vi novamente.

Então eu a beijei.

**N/T –** _Meu obrigado a Kessy Rods por betar o capítulo. Hoje também estou postando uma one-shot._

_Bjos até mais._


	13. O Temperamento

Está fanfic pertence a _Amoet e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _nós_ só cabe a tradução para o português._

* * *

><p>EU ESTOU NOIVO DE BELLA SWAN<p>

Está fanfic pertence a _Amoet e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _Lary Reeden_ só cabe a tradução para o português._

* * *

><p>EU ESTOU NOIVO DE BELLA SWAN<p>

**Capítulo 13** - **O Temperamento**

Eu beijei muitas garotas antes, mas beijar Bella estava além da minha imaginação. Eu nunca me senti tão vivo como quando senti seu corpo quente e seus lábios macios. Fechei meus olhos quando nossos lábios se encontraram e deixei ir toda a frustração e a saudade que eu sentia por ela. Meu beijo foi ficando urgente e a beijei com mais urgência. Bella parecia hesitante no começo, mas respondeu lentamente, o nosso beijo era a primeira experiência dela e meu lado possessivo chutou dentro de mim, eu me senti lisonjeado por ser o primeiro a beijá-la.

E então eu senti ela relaxar sob o meu abraço e agarrar a minha camisa com força. Eu apertei o meu domínio sobre ela enquanto ainda saboreava seus lábios doces. Eu gemi levemente quando senti que ela começou a me beijar de volta e meu corpo foi agredido com fogo. Minha respiração estava ficando rasa e o desejo surgiu em mim. Eu não sei porque, mas eu queria... mais dela. Só que então ela começou a mover-se sobre o meu abraço e eu inconscientemente a trouxe para mais perto. Eu não podia suportar ter que deixá-la ir ainda. Mas, Bella ainda se movia e, finalmente, eu soltei meu controle sobre ela. Ela saiu de perto de mim e eu abri os olhos. Bella estava no chão, ofegando tanto quanto eu estava.

O que foi que aconteceu? Eu acabei de beijá-la?

"O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO?" Ela cuspiu em mim.

Ergui a cabeça para olhar para ela e encarei seus olhos castanhos, meio em transe. "Eu só beijei você e você me beijou de volta."

Bella começou a tremer e seus olhos brilharam de raiva. "Sim, você me beijou e eu não o beijei de volta! Não espero que você tenha gostado, porque eu sou inexperiente. Diferente de você!"

Diferente de mim? Eu imediatamente entendi ao que ela estava se referindo. Ela deve estar falando sobre o momento em que eu usei as meninas para chamar sua atenção, mas nosso beijo foi a primeira experiência dela. DEUS, eu era um homem mau. Eu poderia fazer melhor em vez de forçá-la a me beijar na garagem dos meus pais. Que tipo de homem eu era?

Um sentimento de culpa esfaqueou novamente meu coração. "Bella, me desc-"

"Guarde isso para você!" Ela disse com raiva. Ela começou a ficar em pé e passou por mim.

Sem pensar, peguei o braço dela e virei seu corpo até ela olhar para mim. "Bella!"

Ela me olhou com ódio nos olhos e meu estômago se agitou. "O quê?" Ela me perguntou rudemente. "Parabéns! Você finalmente me pegou, Sr. Cullen. Espero que tenha se divertido."

O QUE?

"Pare com isso!" Gritei para ela e agarrei seus ombros. Respirei fundo e encostei a testa no ombro dela. Eu gostei do beijo e foi o primeiro beijo de verdade que eu dei. Como eu poderia fazê-la acreditar em mim que eu realmente amo ela? "Eu realmente amo você, Bella. Por favor!"

Eu podia ouvir a respiração de Bella em meu ouvido, mas ela não disse nada. Eu nunca me senti tão vulnerável na frente dela. Será que ela vai acreditar em mim agora?

"É muito tarde para isso, Edward. Você me decepcionou."

Ergui a cabeça imediatamente e olhei para ela ansiosamente. Tarde demais? "Nunca diga isso. Não é tarde demais."

Bella olhou para mim com tristeza. "Você nunca é honesto comigo. Como podemos ter um relacionamento saudável, Edward? A semana nem acabou, e nós já brigamos três vezes. Eu não posso fazer isso!"

Honesto? Eu estava tentando ser honesto com ela, mas eu queria fazer isso devagar. Ela já ficou em choque quando ouviu sobre o nosso noivado. Mas ela não ficou com raiva. Será que ela estava com raiva porque eu não contei a ela sobre a Tanya? Não que eu tenha muito a dizer, de qualquer forma.

"Bella... A menina que Rosalie mencionou era apenas uma amiga. Ela confessou seus sentimentos para mim, mas eu não os devolvi. Eu disse a ela que te amo. Eu não tenho ideia do porque Rosalie falou sobre ela novamente. Eu nunca encontrei ela novamente desde que me mudei para cá. E não lhe disse porque não havia nada para dizer. ", eu expliquei para ela.

"Não é sobre a garota, Edward!" Ela gritou comigo, e contorceu-se livre do meu domínio sobre seus ombros.

Não é?

"Eu não me importo com quantas garotas você beijou ou talvez, dormiu. Eu não dou a mínima!"

Huh?

Ela suspirou. "Você nunca é honesto comigo. Você sempre mantém segredos de mim. O que vai acontecer quando nos casarmos, Edward? Eu vou descobrir que você tem filhos com uma dessas mulheres?"

"BELLA!" Eu gritei para ela. Eu nunca quis fazer isso, mas eu estava ficando com raiva também. "Você realmente acha isso de mim? Você realmente acha que eu vou fazer isso com você? Você não sabe nada!"

"O inferno, não!" Ah, certo!

"Isso não vai funcionar, Edward. Nós mudamos. Eu não sou mais a garota do ensino médio. Nem você." Ela esfregou as têmporas. "Por favor, deixe-me ir. Você vai encontrar alguém melhor que eu, Edward." ela disse lentamente.

"NÃO!" Gritei e encarei ela. "Você pode pedir qualquer coisa. Tudo menos isso!"

Inferno, ela podia me pedir para pular de um penhasco e eu teria o maior prazer em fazê-lo.

"Edward, por favor... Nós não podemos machucar um ao outro mais"

"Eu não quero te machucar. Eu quero amar você, Bella," eu respondi a ela.

Bella suspirou e meus ombros caíram em derrota. Ela parecia cansada e meu coração se apertou quando a vi. "Eu só quero ir para casa, por favor."

Imaginei que era a melhor coisa a se fazer. Não vai adiantar nada se eu forçá-la a ficar aqui de qualquer maneira. Eu suspirei e peguei a mão dela. Bella parou de discutir e eu fui com ela para o meu carro. Abri a porta para ela, e entrei, franzindo a testa quando eu vi os pés dela.

"Você deve colocar seus sapatos", eu disse em voz baixa e Bella amaldiçoou em um sussurro. Sinceramente, eu não quero saber o que ela disse.

Ela pegou os sapatos de sua pequena bolsa e colocou ele de volta em seus pés. Acelerei e dirigimos em silêncio. Refleti sobre o que foi que aconteceu. Eu fiz a coisa certa? Ao forçá-la a me aceitar e ao nosso compromisso, mas eu sabia que não havia como voltar atrás, pelo menos para mim. Eu queria que ela fosse minha.

O caminho até a casa dela pareceu tão curto e eu estacionei na casa do Charlie e me sentindo aliviado quando não vi a moto velha mais. Bella continuou sem dizer nada e nem sequer olhou para mim. Eu desliguei o motor e nós continuamos sentados em silêncio.

Tudo bem! O silêncio estava começando a me matar. Eu suspirei. "Me desculpe, Bella", eu sussurrei. Isso era a melhor coisa que eu podia dizer.

"Não há nada para perdoar", ela respondeu em tom plano. Sua voz soava estranha, até mesmo para os meus ouvidos.

Novamente, me lembrei que o que está feito está feito e tudo que eu podia fazer era seguir em frente. Suspirei novamente e inclinei minha cabeça no assento. "Vou voltar aqui com meus pais, mais tarde."

"Você não tem que vir me buscar. Vou pedir ao meu pai ou ao Jake para me levarem de volta para Seattle." E então ela começou a desatar o cinto de segurança.

Algo dentro de mim se acendeu no momento em que ouvi ela mencionar Jacob. Sem pensar, eu me inclinei para a frente e agarrei a maçaneta da porta. Bella ofegou e o nosso olhar se encontrou. Nossos rostos estavam a centímetros de distância e eu podia sentir seu hálito quente no meu rosto. Levou toda a força que eu tinha para não agarrá-la e beijá-la novamente.

"Você acha honestamente que eu vou deixar Jacob Black levá-la para Seattle depois do que vi entre ele e sua noiva, nunca! Você vai comigo, quer você goste ou não", eu disse ameaçadoramente e eu realmente quis dizer tudo que eu disse.

Os olhos de Bella se estreitaram. "Você é tão agressivo."

Eu sorri. Ela já tinha percebido isso. "Sim, é verdade... eu sou, Senhorita Swan. Especialmente quando se trata da minha noiva."

Ela fez uma careta para mim e eu liberei minha mão da porta do carro. Bella saiu às pressas do meu carro e caminhou até a porta da frente. Fechei os olhos por instantes quando me lembrei da bagunça que eu deixei na minha casa. Apertei meu maxilar e acelerei o motor. Assim que cai na auto-estrada acelerei até em casa. Era uma coisa boa Charlie não me ver agora. Eu tinha certeza que ele poderia ter um ataque do coração vendo a minha velocidade.

Meu carro quase colidiu com um conversível BMW vermelho quando me virei para a pequena estrada que ia pra minha casa. A raiva ferveu em meu corpo novamente quando meu olhar se encontrou com Rosalie. Eu rapidamente parei meu carro e bloqueei sua saída. Saí do carro e bati no seu com o meu punho.

"Saia do carro, agora!" Eu disse com raiva.

Emmett saiu rapidamente do carro e segurou meu corpo para longe do carro vermelho. Como ele era um jogador de futebol, foi fácil para ele para me segurar.

"Edward! Acalme-se, homem!" Ele me disse.

Virei a cabeça para vê-lo. "Não diga uma palavra para mim. Você sabe que tipo de bagunça sua namorada me causou?" Virei a cabeça para ver Rosalie. A mulher loira só me olhou nervosamente, sem qualquer intenção de sair do carro. Patética!

"Eu vou te dizer mais uma vez, Rosalie Hale, e é melhor você dizer à sua amiga no Alasca também. Eu.. Amo... a Bella. Eu sempre vou amá-la. Se você se atrever a bancar o pombo correio, mais uma vez, reze para ser capaz de ver seu precioso carro. " Eu sabia como esse carro vermelho era importante para ela mas comparado com a Bella ele não era nada.

Emmett apertou o controle sobre mim. "Edward! Isso é o suficiente!"

Eu apertei o meu maxilar e olhei de volta para Emmett. "Você sabe por que ela fez todas essas coisas para Bella?"

O grandão me olhou com curiosidade.

"Porque ela está com ciúmes dela. Porque eu acho a Bella mais atraente do que ela. Porque eu não adoro ela como todos os homens normalmente fazem. É por isso," eu disse para Emmett.

Emmett ergueu as sobrancelhas e minha atenção voltou se para a Rosalie. O queixo dela caiu e ela olhou para mim, incrédula. Ela provavelmente pensou que eu nunca soube a verdade por trás de seu comportamento grosseiro com a Bella.

"Então, você quer escapar agora, depois do que você fez?" Gritei de novo para ela.

E então eu senti outra mão no meu ombro enquanto Emmett me soltou lentamente. "Edward, controle-se. Perder a paciência assim não vai fazer a situação voltar ao normal," Eu ouvi Jasper dizer calmamente.

Eu respirei fundo e tentei largar um pouco minha postura tensa. Jasper tinha algum tipo de habilidade para controlar situações difíceis desde que éramos crianças e eu estava feliz por ele fazer isso por mim agora. Olhei em volta e percebi que os meus pais e Alice já estavam aqui também. Acho que eu estava zangado demais para perceber todos eles aqui.

Jasper puxou meu braço levemente. "Vamos. Vamos voltar para a casa. Deixe seus pais e Alice cuidarem do resto aqui."

Apertei os olhos ligeiramente em direção a Rosalie. Ela ainda me olhava com nervosismo em seus olhos.

"Edward!" Jasper me avisou.

Eu exalei e comecei a caminhar para a casa com Jasper ao meu lado. Ele abriu a porta da frente e ambos entramos na casa. Eu me joguei no sofá e Jasper fez a mesma coisa. Suspirei e cobri o rosto com as mãos. Tudo hoje foi confuso e eu me culpei por isso. Se eu não tivesse tido essa ideia estúpida de reunião, nenhuma dessas coisas teria acontecido, e provavelmente, Bella não teria ficado com raiva de mim novamente. Ela estava de bom humor e, em seguida, tudo parecia desmoronar.

"Não se culpe, Edward," Jasper me disse.

Eu congelei.

"Eu sei que você está fazendo. Você está sempre fazendo isso consigo mesmo. Não é sua culpa. Rosalie deveria ter sido mais ponderada e respeitado sua família. Ela precisa de uma lição também", continuou ele.

Fechei os olhos por um instante antes de inclinar minha cabeça para o assento e olhar para o teto. Meus pensamentos vagavam novamente para Bella e eu automaticamente tirei meu celular do bolso. Rolei o menu e apertei o botão de discagem no nome da Bella. Tocou algumas vezes, mas ela não atendeu. Franzi as sobrancelhas.

Jasper olhou para mim com curiosidade. "O que foi?"

Eu apertei o botão de desligar e olhei para o meu melhor amigo. "Bella não atende o celular."

Desta vez foi Jasper quem franziu as sobrancelhas.

E então eu ouvi o som do meu carro na garagem e percebi que os meus pais e Alice devem ter trazido o meu carro depois que eu deixei ele na estrada. Corei um pouco. A porta da frente se abriu e os três apareceram na sala de estar. Eu estava preparado para o pior cenário pelo o meu desabafo, mas meus pais e Alice só fizeram uma careta quando me viram.

"Wow, Edward. Fiquei impressionada. Você realmente colocou a Rosalie no lugar", Alice sorriu enquanto eu ria. "E isso me fez querer fazer o mesmo", continuou ela.

Bem, isso é bom.

"É Bella está bem?" Minha mãe perguntou.

Eu balancei a cabeça melancolicamente. "Eu a levei para a casa de seu pai, mas ela não atende o celular."

As sobrancelhas da Alice arquearam e ela tirou o celular do bolso. Apertou um botão em seu telefone e colocou o telefone no ouvido. Seu rosto ficou nublado e ela apertou o botão final. "Ela não atendeu à minha chamada também", disse ela.

Agora, eu estava começando a ficar preocupado.

Meu pai limpou a garganta. "Vamos descobrir o que aconteceu na casa da Bella." E então ele olhou para Jasper e Alice. "Obrigado por terem vindo. Sinto muito sobre o que aconteceu antes. Tenham cuidado no seu caminho de volta para Nova York."

Jasper balançou a cabeça e estendeu a mão cumprimentar meu pai. "O prazer foi nosso, Dr. Cullen. Obrigado por nos convidar. Vejo vocês em breve, Sra. Cullen." Ele virou para mim e me deu um abraço fraternal. Voltei seu abraço e ele se afastou de seu abraço dando um tapinha no meu ombro. "Cuidado e boa sorte, Edward."

Eu balancei a cabeça. Alice também disse adeus aos meus pais e me deu um abraço carinhoso. Ela sussurrou boa sorte para mim também e eu agradeci. Assisti eles saírem pela porta da frente e ouvi o motor do Porsche ronronar. Segundos depois ouvi eles entrarem na estrada e som desapareceu lentamente.

Eu respirei fundo e olhei para os meus pais. "Sinto muito".

Minha mãe sorriu. "Está tudo bem, querido. Por que você não faz suas malas para irmos para a casa da Bella?"

Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente e subi as escadas em direção ao meu quarto. Me joguei na cama e passei os dedos no meu cabelo. Deus, tudo ficou tão confuso e começou por causa daquele negócio no Alasca. Eu acho que devo ser honesto com a Bella de agora em diante. Meus pensamentos foram subitamente transportados para o nosso beijo. Pensei em como seu corpo é quente e quão suave seus lábios pareceram quando eu a beijei. Ela me beijou de volta, embora apenas brevemente e sem aviso eu passei meus dedos nas mechas do seu cabelo espesso, nossos corpos foram moldados para ficarem juntos. Minha respiração ficou superficial e o desejo conhecido subiu novamente em meu corpo.

"Edward!"

Eu quase pulei no meu lugar e balancei a cabeça. Cara, eu estava sonhando acordado.

"Você está pronto, meu filho?" Meu pai perguntou novamente.

Limpei a garganta. "Uh... sim, pai."

Eu me levantei da cama e verifiquei meus pertences antes de sentir algo no meu bolso. Retirei a caixa preta e a abri. O elegante anel ainda estava lá e eu suspirei. Eu só gostaria de poder dar o anel em Bella em breve. Fechei a caixa de novo e coloquei ele de volta no bolso. Peguei minha bolsa e saí do quarto. Meus pais verificaram a casa e trancaram a porta enquanto eu colocava minha mala no bagageiro. Segundos depois seguimos em carros separados, eu no meu Volvo e meus pais no Mercedes do meu pai. Eles me seguiram até a casa da Bella.

Eu não conseguia pensar em outra coisa durante o trajeto. Eu estava preocupado com Bella. Quero dizer, por que ela não atendeu o telefone? Foi pelo o que aconteceu?

Eu rapidamente compus minha cara quando estacionei. A viatura de Charlie estava lá e eu estacionei atrás dela, enquanto o meu pai parou o carro próximo ao meu. Eu soltei o cinto de segurança e saí do carro. Fui até a porta da frente e bati algumas vezes, desesperadamente, queria ver Bella. A porta se abriu e Charlie sorriu quando viu a minha família.

"Dr. Cullen, Sra. Cullen, por favor entrem", ele abriu mais a porta.

Minha mãe sorriu. "Por favor, Charlie, só me chame de Esme. Logo seremos da mesma família depois de tudo."

Corei um pouco enquanto podia ver o meu pai sorrir para mim com o canto dos meus olhos. Sim, obrigado, pai! Limpei a garganta e olhei para Charlie: "Posso ver a Bella em seu quarto?" Eu fui para o quarto dela antes, mas eu sabia que ainda estava na casa de seu pai e que era a coisa certa a fazer.

Charlie sorriu levemente. "Claro, garoto."

Eu concordei e disse a todos eles, "Já volto."

Eu corri pelos degraus e parei para controlar minha respiração em frente a porta do quarto. Bati algumas vezes, mas não houve resposta dela. Eu comecei a me preocupar de novo e eu lentamente girei a maçaneta da porta. Meu coração se retorceu quando vi Bella sentada em sua cadeira de balanço olhando para a janela. Ela parecia perdida e eu fiquei lá por um momento olhando para ela. Me perguntei a mesma coisa novamente. Eu estava fazendo a coisa certa?

Mas, mais uma vez tudo o que acontece, fui eu quem começou, e eu era o único que deveria limpar a bagunça. Eu respirei fundo e me aproximei dela.

"Bella?"

Ela parou de balançar a cadeira. E lentamente olhou para mim com expressão atordoada fazendo meu coração se apertar.

"Bella, você está bem?" Perguntei de novo.

Ela pareceu pensar antes de responder: "Não."

Claro que ela não estava. Eu suspirei. "Alice e eu te ligamos várias vezes, mas você nunca atendeu seu celular. Estávamos tão preocupados. Me desculpe, Bella. Eu realmente sinto muito por deixá-la chateada. Por favor, você poderia descer? Nossos pais são esperando por nós."

Ela zombou. "Não."

Não? Bem, eu poderia aceitar isso. Além disso, isso vai me dar uma desculpa para ficar em seu quarto por mais tempo. "Se você não quer descer, eu vou ficar aqui com você."

Ela me olhou profundamente e meu coração começou a bater irregularmente como sempre ficava quando ela faz isso. "O que é isso? Você não se importa com como eu me sinto. Pare de agir como se você soubesse tudo sobre mim. Desde que você voltou, minha vida virou um inferno."

Eu quase ridicularizei sua afirmação. Se ela soubesse o que eu senti durante os meus anos no Alasca, ela não iria dizer isso. "É isso o que você pensa, Bella? Se você acha que sua vida é um inferno, então minha vida vai ser uma maldição. Não há céu sem você".

Os olhos de Bella se estreitaram e ela se levantou de sua cadeira de balanço. Andando pelo quarto, eu sorri ligeiramente. Bem, pelo menos eu consegui fazer ela se mover da cadeira. Eu a segui pelas escadas em direção a sala. Nossos pais já estavam lá; sentados no sofá.

"Bella, querida. Estamos esperando por você", Renee disse à Bella e deu um tapinha no espaço ao lado dela.

Ela se sentou obedientemente e parecia adorável e assustadora ao mesmo tempo. Sentei no sofá ao lado de minha mãe. Bella levantou a cabeça e olhou para os meus pais. Eu sabia que ela deveria estar se sentindo mal sobre o que aconteceu na hora do almoço, mas não foi culpa dela. Ela sorriu um pouco para os meus pais e rapidamente baixou a cabeça quando o nosso olhar se encontrou. Meu foco estava totalmente na Bella e eu não prestei atenção o suficiente no que os nossos pais disseram. Ela só ficou ali, imóvel e tive que me concentrar para ouvir sua respiração só para ter certeza que ela estava bem.

"O que você acha, Bella?"

A pergunta da Renée me trouxe de volta à realidade e acho que a Bella também se assustou muito. Ela piscou várias vezes e olhou para todos nós. Eu lutei muito para não rir quando vi seu rosto. Ele era tão inocente. "Sobre o quê?" Ela perguntou estupidamente.

"Sobre o novo apartamento. Está ouvindo, Bella?" Renee perguntou.

Honestamente, eu não estava.

Ela suspirou e esfregou as têmporas. "Sinto muito. Eu não me sinto muito bem. Vou pegar um pouco de água na cozinha." Ela se levantou do sofá e caminhou até a cozinha.

"Eu vou lhe fazer companhia", eu disse aos nossos pais antes que eles pudessem me perguntar algo mais.

Eu me levantei do sofá e caminhei rapidamente para a cozinha. Vi Bella sentada, brincando com um copo de água. Eu sentei na cadeira em frente a ela e ela balançou a cabeça. Se inclinou na cadeira e me olhou com expressão cansada.

"O que você quer agora?"

Era uma pergunta simples, mas a resposta não era. Eu sorri tristementemente. "Eu quero você." Sempre.

Ela revirou os olhos. "Oh, por favor. Dê-me uma resposta mais convincente."

Eu ri. "Talvez, mas essa é a verdade."

"O que aconteceu com o almoço?" Ela me perguntou.

Bem, então Bella eu dei a Rosalie um gostinho de seu próprio remédio e quase deixei seu BMW vermelho em pedaços... não, não uma boa resposta. Eu desenhei alguns padrões aleatórios sobre a mesa e pensei rapidamente em uma resposta. "Quando cheguei em casa, Rosalie já tinha ido. Aparentemente, Alice dera alguns toques nela. Não sei os detalhes. Mas tenho certeza que Alice vai te ligar para contar." Uau, isso foi rápido e um pouco longe da verdade... mas era o melhor.

Ela tomou um gole da água. "Como se eu quisesse ouvir. Se você colocasse Rosalie e eu em uma sala de novo, essa coisa ia acontecer novamente."

Acredite em mim, será um milagre eu querer vê-la novamente. Além disso, eu já lhe dei o meu ponto. "Bem, eu liguei para Rosalie e dei-lhe uns toques por mim mesmo. Eu não vou deixar ela insultar alguém que eu gosto", Se você pudesse dizer que foi uma ligação...

Bella suspirou. "Eu já disse que isso não vai funcionar. Por que você insiste? Você provavelmente tem toneladas de mulheres esperando por você. Não me amole!"

Vamos passar por isso de novo? Eu apertei meu maxilar. "Você pode dizer isso milhares de vezes, Bella. Vou me acostumar com isso. Mas você tem que se lembrar de uma coisa. EU TE AMO e vou esperar por você me amar de volta."

Ela zombou. "Este não é o tempo para sonhar acordado, garoto apaixonado".

Se ela soubesse que eu estava sonhando com ela mais cedo... Eu balancei a cabeça ligeiramente. Bem, eu não tinha escolha, além de provar o contrário. Eu sorri. "Não, minha querida. Esta é a realidade. E a realidade diz que nós vamos estar nos mudando para o nosso novo apartamento em duas semanas."

Bem, isso era realmente o meu plano, mas de repente eu sabia que deveria trabalhar nisso.

Seus olhos se arregalaram. "O quê?" E então ela sussurrou para mim: "Por que você faz isso?"

Dei de ombros. "Nós realmente precisamos de tempo para conhecer um ao outro, Bella, e a única maneira de conseguir isso é vivendo juntos", eu respondi de ânimo leve.

"Eu não vou viver com você!" Ela cuspiu em mim.

Eu realmente não tinha tempo para isso. "Podemos discutir mais tarde, em Seattle. Você deve arrumar suas malas. Estaremos saindo em uma hora."

Ela revirou os olhos e outra vez eu não queria saber o que ela acabou de dizer. Ela se levantou da cadeira e pisou fora da cozinha. Eu suspirei e passei meus dedos no meu cabelo antes de levantar e caminhar novamente para a sala de estar. Eu só vi meu pai e os pais de Bella lá. Eu franzi as sobrancelhas.

"Sua mãe está lá em cima," Meu pai me disse o que ele sabia que estava em minha mente.

Eu balancei a cabeça.

"Então, Edward, o seu pai nos falou sobre seu plano para se tornar um pediatra. É verdade?" Renée me perguntou.

Sorri um pouco e sentei ao lado do meu pai. "Bem, sim, mas não por enquanto. Talvez daqui uns dois ou três anos."

Renée acenou com a cabeça, pensativa. "Tenho certeza que você vai lidar muito bem, vai ser um bom pediátrica"

"É pediatra, Renee," Charlie interveio.

Renée acenou com a mão. "Seja como for".

Meu pai e eu só sorrimos observando suas implicâncias. Eu só ouvi a conversa e não disse muito até que eu vi Bella sair de seu quarto com a minha mãe. Era a hora de dizer adeus. Abracei meus pais e eles sussurraram seus desejos de sorte para mim. Eu vi Bella que estava tendo um tempo difícil ao dizer adeus a seus pais. Eu levei a mala da Bella para o bagageiro. Abri a porta e vi Bella dar um último abraço em sua mãe antes de entrar no carro.

"Dirija com segurança. Tome cuidado com a minha garota, Edward", Charlie disse para mim.

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Você tem a minha palavra, Chefe Swan".

Entrei no carro e coloquei o cinto de segurança. Nossos pais acenaram para nós dois enquanto eu saía do estacionamento. Coloquei meu CD do Debussy no som apenas para preencher o silêncio, porque eu sabia que Bella não iria dizer nada para mim. A melodia suave encheu o carro e me concentrei em dirigir, e não pensar sobre o evento anterior.

Olhei para ela quando passamos a fronteira de Port Angeles. Limpei a garganta. "Você está com fome? Quer parar para comer algo?"

Bella balançou a cabeça. "Eu posso jantar em Seattle".

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Tudo bem."

E o carro ficou em silêncio novamente.

O dia se transformou em noite, quando passamos pela fronteira de Seattle. Eu continuei a dirigir até um café para jantarmos, e Bella pareceu satisfeita. Ela não falou muito e eu não sabia por onde começar também. Nós só comemos e eu a levei de volta para seu apartamento.

Desliguei o motor e olhei para ela. "Deixe eu levar a mala para você."

Soltei o cinto de segurança e ela fez o mesmo. Bella saiu do carro ao mesmo tempo que eu. Eu suspirei. Ela estava realmente com raiva de mim. Abri o porta malas e peguei a sua. Ela rapidamente pegou a bolsa da minha mão.

"Eu posso levar pra você"

"Eu posso ir para meu quarto sozinha. Obrigada, Edward. Tenha cuidado ao dirigir para casa", disse ela rapidamente e caminhamos para o prédio.

Eu suspirei novamente e passei a mão pelo meu cabelo. Fechei a mala e entrei no meu carro. Inclinei a cabeça no assento e sentei em silêncio. O que devo fazer agora? As minhas desculpas não significaram nada para ela. Havia alguma coisa que eu poderia fazer?

Fechei os olhos e puxei meu celular para verificar as mensagens. Havia uma mensagem de Jasper me dizendo que ele já estava no aeroporto Sea-Tac. Eu franzi as sobrancelhas e percebi que a mensagem foi enviada há duas horas atrás. Eu ri de mim mesmo. Eu mesmo não sabia que meu telefone tinha vibrado no meu bolso.

Depois digitei uma mensagem para Bella.

**Sinto muito por tudo.****Eu nunca quis te magoar, mas por favor entenda que eu não posso te perder. Não pela segunda vez.****Por favor, me dê uma chance, Bella.****Eu ligo amanhã.****Eu te amo.****Tanto.****-E-**

Eu sabia que não significava nada para ela, mas ela tinha que saber a verdade, que eu a amo. Sempre.

* * *

><p><strong>NA –** Não sei se vocês perceberam, mas I Am Engaged To Bella Swan não segue a mesma ordem numérica dos capítulos de My Fiancé Is Edward Cullen.

Este o 13 de IETBS equivale ao 10 de MFIEC.

Eu queria muito agradecer a Janaina e a Mazinha que se ofereceram pra me ajudar com a tradução desta fic.

E a Kessy que está betando.

**Lary Reeden**

* * *

><p><strong>NB –** Eu tenho meio que um sentimento dúbio sobre esse Edward. Uma hora eu o amo por ser tão apaixonado e só pensar na Bella, e outra hora eu tenho raiva dele por ser tão possessivo e mandão. Dá pra entender? Pff. Mas eu realmente amei o "chega-pra-lá" que ele deu na Rosalie e o jeito que ele ficou sonhando acordado com o beijo. Awn *-*

**Kessy Rods**


	14. As Condições de Vida

EU ESTOU NOIVO DE BELLA SWAN

Está fanfic pertence a _Amoet e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _Lary Reeden_ só cabe a tradução para o português._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14 - <strong> **As condições de vida**

_Tradutora ~ Mazinha Martins**  
><strong>_

Fui para casa logo que enviei a mensagem para Bella. Eu estacionei meu carro na garagem do apartamento e caminhei lentamente para o meu quarto. Abri a porta e joguei-me no sofá. Eu liguei o aparelho de som em alguma música lenta apenas para acalmar o meu humor. Suspirei e encostei a cabeça no sofá. Fechei os olhos e tentei pensar no que devo fazer para facilitar as coisas com Bella.

Depois do que aconteceu no almoço, o nosso relacionamento se tornou frágil. Se eu cometer mais erros, ela vai fazer a minha chance de cortejá-la difícil. Por mais que eu odiasse isso, eu sabia que eu precisava voltar para construir o relacionamento desde o início novamente. E então eu senti meu celular vibrar no bolso. Meus olhos se abriram e eu peguei meu telefone para ver uma mensagem de texto do chefe da sala de emergência no hospital; me lembrando sobre o turno de amanhã de manhã. Eu gemi e inclinei a cabeça para trás no sofá. Turno da manhã na segunda-feira e de repente eu tive uma epifania. Talvez se eu pudesse dar a Bella uma boa impressão no início da semana, eu poderia pelo menos ter a atenção dela de volta. Era arriscado, eu sabia, mas valeria a pena tentar.

Segundos depois minha mãe me mandou uma mensagem me perguntando se eu já tinha chegado em minha casa. Eu respondi sua mensagem que eu já tinha chegado e estava indo direto para a cama, porque eu precisava estar no hospital no início da manhã. Primeiro, eu queria fazer à Bella uma visita; segundo, porque era meu o turno da manhã.

Eu me levantei do sofá e preparei-me para a cama. O relógio digital na minha mesa de cabeceira marcava 11:00hs quando eu estava na minha cama. Adormeci não muito tempo depois que minha cabeça bateu no travesseiro.

~.~

Acordei muito cedo pela manhã e tomei um banho quente para me livrar dos meus olhos sonolentos. Jasper tinha me enviado uma mensagem no meio da noite me contando que ele e Alice já tinham chegado ao Aeroporto Internacional JFK. Achei que eu estava muito exausto para não ouvir meu celular vibrar. Coloquei a caixa preta que meu pai me deu no armário.

Eu preparei minha mochila e maleta antes de eu sair do meu apartamento. Eu saí do meu apartamento quando o sol estava prestes a brilhar e parei em um lugar que servia o café da manhã. Eu comprei alguns sanduíches e fui para o apartamento de Bella. Eu saí do meu carro e caminhei até o elevador no primeiro andar. Entrei depois que a porta se abriu e pressionei o número do andar de Bella. A porta se abriu depois do som de '_ding_' e eu caminhei pelo corredor familiar. Eu tomei uma respiração profunda antes que eu batesse na porta de Bella várias vezes. Eu ouvi um grande estrondo da sala em vez da voz de Bella. Meu coração bateu errático. Estava tudo bem?

"Bella? Você está aí? Você está bem? Eu ouvi um estrondo.", disse eu à porta fechada.

Nenhuma resposta.

Certo. Eu estou realmente em pânico agora.

Bati de novo várias vezes. "Bella!"

A porta se abriu e vi Bella ainda vestindo suas roupas de ontem. Parecia que ela acabou de acordar de seu sono. Eu fiz uma careta. "Você está bem? Ouvi algo quebrando...", eu disse a ela e, inconscientemente, olhei para seu corpo, verificando se há alguma lesão.

Ela coçou a cabeça e parecia desorientada. "Hum... eu acho que sim. Eu caí do sofá."

Ela o quê? "Será que você teve bastante sono na noite passada? Você deve descansar o suficiente, Bella." Ela deve prestar mais atenção à sua saúde e eu terei o prazer de fazer isso por ela.

Bella revirou os olhos. "Eu estou bem. Então, o que você está fazendo aqui a essa hora da manhã?"

Eu suspirei e percebi que ela ainda se sentia incomodada comigo. Mas, eu vim aqui para uma missão e não vou deixar essa coisa me incomodar. Eu lhe mostrei o saco e ela o tomou da minha mão. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando viu o que estava dentro do saco.

"Edward, obrigada. Você sabe que você real-"

"Eu quero fazer isso, Bella, e, por favor, não me agradeça," eu interrompi. Não foi nada, apesar de tudo. "Você precisa de um café da manhã decente." Olhei para meu relógio e percebi que devia ir agora. Sorri para ela. "É melhor eu ir. Eu te ligo mais tarde, amor. Eu te amo." Eu beijei sua testa e virei-me antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

Voltei para o elevador e quando me virei, vi Bella ainda em pé na frente de seu apartamento atordoada. Sorri para ela quando nosso olhar se encontou e, em seguida, a porta do elevador fechou. Eu ri de mim mesmo.

Primeira missão concluída.

Cheguei no hospital exatamente quando meu turno estava prestes a começar. Eu rapidamente saí do meu carro e meio que corri para a sala de emergência. Eu me encontrei com o chefe da emergência nesta manhã e depois de uma breve explicação, eu caminhei para a sala dos funcionários para preparar o meu equipamento médico. Cumprimentei alguns dos meus colegas de trabalho ao longo do caminho e quase rolei meus olhos quando vi o sorriso de Irina docemente para mim. Mas, eu precisava ser profissional agora, porque ela vai me ajudar quando eu for supervisionar o Sr. Diamond. Eu me senti aliviado quando soube que ele estava melhor e agora ele já se mudou da UTI.

Eu andei com Irina para o quarto de Sr. Diamond. O homem idoso sorriu para mim quando eu abri a porta.

"Bom dia, Sr. Diamond. Como você se sente hoje?" Perguntei-lhe e comecei a verificar os seus sinais vitais. Irina verificava a ficha na cama do Sr. Diamond.

Ele sorriu, cansado. "Um pouco desorientado, eu acho."

Eu sorri de volta. "Bem, eu entendo isso. Você passou por várias operações ainda há pouco e os efeitos de sua anestesia ainda influenciam o seu corpo." Olhei para a ficha que Irina me deu. Eu balancei a cabeça, pensativo quando li o seu progresso. Olhei para meu paciente. "O seu progresso é magnífico, senhor. Tenho certeza que você não ficará muito tempo neste quarto."

"Obrigado, doutor.", disse ele em voz baixa.

Eu balancei a cabeça novamente.

"Minha esposa me contou sobre você, doutor," ele disse de novo e eu fiquei imóvel. Irina olhou para mim e saiu da sala em silêncio.

Eu olhei de volta para ele. "Perdoe-me?"

Sr. Diamond sorriu calorosamente. "Ela disse que estava ajudando-a e nossa filha enquanto eu estava inconsciente. Eu realmente gostaria de vê-lo depois que eu ouvi sobre você de minha esposa, mas seus colegas me disseram que tinha um evento importante em sua cidade natal durante o fim de semana."

Eu ri e me sentei em uma cadeira ao lado de sua cama. "Sim, senhor. Eu estava tendo uma reunião do colégio."

"Ah... uma reunião do colégio." E então voltou seu olhar sonhador. "Assisti a esse tipo de evento anos atrás."

Eu sorri ligeiramente. "Acredite em mim, senhor. Eu prefiro estar em outro lugar ao invés de uma reunião do colégio. Aconteceu apenas de eu estar lá para que eu pudesse ir com minha noiva."

Suas sobrancelhas se arquearam. "Minha esposa também me disse que você está noivo. Parabéns, doutor."

"Obrigado, senhor. Estou tão feliz que você está ficando melhor. Sua esposa e sua filha se preocupam tanto com você", eu disse a ele.

Ele riu. "Mesmo aqui, doutor. Obrigado por sua ajuda."

Eu sorri novamente. "É o meu trabalho, senhor." E então eu olhei para meu relógio e percebi que devia visitar os meus outros pacientes. Olhei novamente para ele. "Sinto muito, senhor, mas ainda tenho outros pacientes para verificar. Por favor, descanse um pouco. Eu vou estar de volta depois do almoço."

Sr. Diamond sorriu de volta. "Obrigado, doutor."

Eu me levantei da cadeira e saí da sala. Fui até a sala das enfermeiras para pedir a Irina sobre a ficha de progressos do Sr. Diamond. Ela já me esperava com outras duas enfermeiras. Seus olhos brilharam quando me viu, enquanto as outras duas apenas riram como meninas da escola. Revirei os olhos.

"Posso ver o registro do Sr. Diamond, Srta. McCoy?" Perguntei a ela.

Ela me deu suas notas com as mãos trêmulas e eu olhei para suas anotações. Eu ignorei os sussurros das duas enfermeiras e me foquei em ler o seu relatório.

"Você teve um bom fim de semana, Dr. Cullen?" Ela me perguntou com voz baixa.

Ergui a cabeça para olhar para ela e eu poderia dizer que ela estava nervosa sob meu olhar. Eu sorri ligeiramente. "Bem, sim, claro, eu tive um grande momento." Meu corpo tremeu um pouco quando me lembrei do meu beijo com Bella.

"E qual é seu plano para este fim de semana?" Ela me perguntou de novo.

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas. Honestamente, eu não tenho planos ainda, mas eu estava pensando em gastá-los com Bella e talvez procurarmos um apartamento juntos. Além disso, eu já planejava a próxima missão que era de ir buscá-la hoje em seu escritório esta tarde. Limpei a garganta. "Honestamente, eu não tenho planos ainda, mas eu estava pensando em gastá-lo com... uma amiga próxima." Eu acho que era cedo demais para chamar Bella como minha noiva.

Ela piscou, enquanto as duas enfermeiras atrás dela ficaram em silêncio. "Uma amiga próxima?"

"Sim".

"Ela é daqui do hospital?" Eu podia sentir o traço de ciúme de seu tom.

Eu sorri timidamente e retornei as notas dela. "Não, ela não é daqui do hospital. Bom dia, Srta. McCoy. Não se esqueça de verificar a condição do Sr. Diamond regularmente." E então eu olhei para as outras enfermeiras. "Vejo vocês mais tarde, senhoras."

Virei-me e saí rapidamente da sala das enfermeiras. Pelo menos, fui salvo pelo resto do dia.

Eu verifiquei a esposa do Sr. Diamond e sua filha depois que eu escrevi em seu relatório. Ambos ficaram felizes por me ver, mesmo a Sra. Diamond perguntou sobre o meu fim de semana. Fui até a lanchonete na hora do almoço e peguei minha bandeja junto com a minha comida. Eu mandei uma mensagem pra Bella e lembrei a ela que ela tinha que almoçar. Sentei em um dos espaços vazios na lanchonete e comecei a comer a minha comida quando alguém se sentou ao meu lado. Eu quase rolei meus olhos quando vi o Dr. Gerandy sorrir para mim.

"Olá, Edward. Como você está?", perguntou ele.

"Como se você precisasse perguntar," eu respondi-lhe. "Eu estou bem."

Ele riu. "Oh, eu posso ver isso. Aparentemente passar o seu tempo com uma menina agradável como Bella realmente melhorou o seu humor."

"Muito engraçado."

Ele riu de novo e eu balancei a cabeça. Eu continuei comendo o meu almoço, enquanto ele estava lendo o jornal. "Você sabe o quê? Você poderia simplesmente navegar na CNN pelo seu PDA* em vez de ler os jornais," Eu disse a ele depois de terminar o meu almoço.

_*PDA- aqueles palm tops antigos._

Dr. Gerandy sorriu e dobrou o jornal. "Bem, isso é verdade, mas às vezes eu preciso ver o anúncio. Você não poderia encontrá-lo no site."

Ah, eu vejo.

"Então, como foi o seu fim de semana com Bella?"

Eu sabia que ele ia perguntar isso. Eu lhe respondi, menos o incidente no almoço e o que aconteceu depois... Disse-lhe também sobre as condições de vida que nossos pais fizeram por nós.

"Você vai viver com ela?" ele me perguntou, incrédulo.

"Bem, sim, literalmente," eu respondi.

"Será que Bella concorda?"

Dei de ombros. "No início não, mas eu prometi-lhe que era mais como compartilhar um apartamento. Vamos viver em um apartamento de dois quartos e não vou tirar proveito dela. Eu vou tratá-la com total respeito."

Dr. Gerandy assentiu. "Eu sei por que a mãe de Bella deu esta sugestão. Vocês precisam de todo o tempo necessário para se conhecerem bem e, tanto quanto eu odeio dizer isso, ela estava certa. Vocês dois têm de viver juntos."

Eu sorri melancolicamente.

"Você acha que essa coisa vai funcionar entre vocês dois?" ele perguntou de novo.

Eu suspirei. Honestamente, eu não poderia responder a essa pergunta, especialmente depois do que aconteceu no almoço. Lembrei-me de quando Bella disse sobre nós brigarmos mais do que três vezes, mas a semana ainda não acabou. Poderia viver juntos tornar-se mais fácil para nós dois?

"Mas, eu acredito em você." disse Dr. Gerandy novamente.

Olhei em seus olhos. "Perdoe-me?"

Ele sorriu. "Você é uma pessoa boa, Edward. Tenho certeza de que Bella verá isso algum dia e espero que ela não precise levar muito tempo."

Eu ri nervosamente. "Obrigado."

Dr. Gerandy e eu nos separamos após a hora do almoço. Eu voltei ao Sr. Diamond novamente, mas ele estava dormindo quando eu o chequei. Sua condição ainda era boa e depois de escrever o meu relatório final, fui ver o chefe da emergência e rapidamente assinei meu ponto de saída. Peguei meu casaco branco e o coloquei na minha bolsa. Eu fiz uma careta internamente quando percebi que não trouxe nenhuma roupa de reposição e desejei que Bella não se importasse em me ver assim.

Eu saí do estacionamento e corri até o escritório de Bella. Cheguei dez minutos mais cedo e estacionei no estacionamento perto do lobby. E então me lembrei de algo. E se ela decidiu dar um tempo? Eu fiz uma careta de novo. Bem, pelo menos eu poderia visita-la e talvez arrastá-la para casa. Eu sorri diabolicamente.

Eu saí do meu carro e caminhei até o lobby. Eu perguntei à senhora da recepção e ela disse que Bella ainda estava em seu escritório. Eu soltei um suspiro de alívio e agradeci a ela. Sentei em uma das cadeiras da sala de espera, ignorando os olhares curiosos da mulher no escritório da frente. Olhei para o relógio grande na sala de espera repetidamente até que o relógio marcava 5:00 pm. Tudo bem, este era o momento.

Cinco minutos se passaram, mas eu não vi Bella e eu estava começando a sentir nervoso. E então eu vi sua figura esbelta e meu corpo de repente se sentia vivo. Ela parou em seus pés e piscou várias vezes quando me viu. Sorri para ela e me levantei da cadeira.

"Olá, amor," Eu beijei a testa.

"Er... oi. O que você está fazendo aqui? Você está me perseguindo?" Ela perguntou brincando. Bem, ela não parecia irritada agora ao ver-me.

Eu ri. "Não, amor. Eu terminei meu turno no hospital, e queria saber se você estava trabalhando até tarde ou não. Estava planejando arrastá-la para casa, se você fosse trabalhar por um longo tempo." E eu quero dizer isso.

Bella riu levemente. "Eu sempre trabalho por um longo tempo, Edward. Mas estava pensando em comprar um laptop e trazer o meu trabalho para casa, então eu não teria que ficar até tarde no escritório."

Bem, isso é bom. Talvez eu pudesse fazer-lhe companhia neste fim de semana, exatamente como eu esperava. "Hm... isso é uma boa ideia. Quando você vai à loja? Eu poderia lhe acompanhar".

Ela revirou os olhos. "Eu não planejei isso ainda. Talvez neste fim de semana."

Isso é perfeito! "Isso é bom.", eu disse alegremente. Talvez eu pudesse falar sobre a procura de um apartamento para ela. "Nós também temos que procurar o apartamento novo." eu continuei.

Ela franziu a testa. "Sério, Edward?"

Meu coração apertou por um momento, mas rapidamente compus meu rosto. "Não se preocupe, amor. Vai dar tudo certo."

Ela piscou novamente e parecia pensar. Segundos depois ela entrelaçou nossos braços e meu coração bateu acelerado. Olhei para ela com curiosidade.

Bella sorriu quando viu a minha expressão de choque. "Te devo por me acordar esta manhã. Jante comigo."

O Inferno será congelado se eu recusar este convite.

Eu sorri de volta. "Depois de você, minha senhorita."

Segunda missão concluída.

~.~

O jantar foi ótimo. Bella parecia animada comigo e eu realmente gostei de passar um tempo com ela. Nós conversamos informalmente e eu estava com medo que ela falasse sobre o nosso beijo, mas ela não o fez. Quando o jantar acabou, eu a levei de volta para seu apartamento. Lhe dei um beijo rápido na bochecha e ela corou forte. Fui para casa com bom humor naquela noite.

A semana foi movimentada o suficiente para mim e eu só tive tempo para enviar mensagens de texto para Bella. Eu queria ligar para perguntar a ela sobre passar um tempo comigo no fim de semana, mas eu não tinha certeza sobre essa ideia. Eu tinha uma sensação de que ela estava ocupada demais e eu não queria perturbá-la.

Na manhã de sexta-feira quando eu estava prestes a começar o meu turno, ao invés de um breve resumo, o chefe do hospital informou sobre o seu programa para dar aos médicos bolsa de estudos para mestrado. Eu quase pensei que estava sonhando. Sempre quis ser um pediatra e esta era a minha chance de ter o meu mestrado. Eu ouvi o que o chefe do hospital disse e decidi que eu poderia me dar uma chance. Liguei para meus pais depois do anúncio e eles estavam felizes por mim também. Eles também me lembraram de dizer a Bella sobre isso. Falando sobre Bella, eu sentia tanto a falta dela. Não vê-la toda a semana quase me enfraqueceu. Eu decidi ir vê-la na casa dela esta noite.

Fui para casa às 5:00 da tarde tomar um bom banho quente antes que eu pudesse ver o meu amor. Fiquei animado e um pouco nervoso também. Quero dizer, ela pode recusar a minha intenção de visitá-la hoje à noite. Eu balancei a cabeça e com uma última determinação, peguei meu telefone e pressionei a discagem rápida. O tom de discagem tocou várias vezes antes que eu pudesse ouvir sua bela voz.

"Olá".

Eu sorri.

"Olá, amor", eu cumprimentei ela.

"Hey".

"Você tem planos para esta noite?" Eu disparei e depois fiz uma careta interna pela minha ousadia. Por favor, Edward, você poderia perguntar como ela está primeiro.

"Um... na verdade eu preciso ir ao supermercado e lavar roupa. Mas não é muita coisa. Por quê?" Ela me respondeu.

Eu sorri. "Eu estava pensando se poderia ir aí."

"Um... meu apartamento está uma bagunça, Edward," Bella disse novamente. "Eu não tive tempo de limpá-lo esta semana porque estava muito ocupada. Planejei fazer isto amanhã."

Eu quase bufei, mas saiu como uma risada. "Bella boba. Como se isso pudesse me impedir de te ver." Vou ter mais uma desculpa para ajudar-lhe. "Que horas você vai estar em casa?"

"Daqui a uma hora."

Oh, tudo bem.

"Tudo bem. Eu vou ver você em uma hora. Eu te amo." Eu rapidamente encerrei a ligação antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa e sorri feliz. Olhei para o relógio na sala e franziu os lábios. Já era hora do jantar, mas ela não me disse se irá jantar. Talvez eu pudesse também levar o nosso jantar e assistir alguns DVDs. Sorri novamente.

Rapidamente peguei alguns DVDs da prateleira e coloquei-os em uma sacola pequena. Eu peguei o meu casaco, minha carteira e minhas chaves antes de eu sair do meu apartamento. Fui com o meu Volvo para um restaurante e pedi algumas coisas para viagem. Assim que saí do restaurante, a uma hora tinha passado e eu dirigi rapidamente para o apartamento de Bella. A viagem pareceu tão curta e eu parei no estacionamento. Eu quase rolei meus olhos quando vi sua caminhonete vermelha. Eu desliguei o motor e saí do meu carro. Eu caminhei para o elevador e pelo corredor do apartamento de Bella. Eu franzi as sobrancelhas quando ouvi a música alta no interior. Eu nunca soube que ela gostasse desse tipo de música, mas mais uma vez Bella sempre me surpreendendo.

Bati a porta um pouco forte porque eu sabia que ela não seria capaz de ouvi-la se eu batesse no modo normal. Segundos depois, a música alta desapareceu e eu ouvi a porta sendo destrancada. A porta se abriu e vi Bella que só usava regata e uma calça de yoga. Seu lindo cabelo foi puxado em um coque bagunçado e suas bochechas estavam levemente rosadas, talvez ela estivesse fazendo alguma coisa antes que eu viesse aqui. Esta foi a primeira vez que eu a vi assim e eu quase caí de joelhos. Ela parecia tão inocente e meu coração acelerou. Meus olhos se arregalaram e eu mexi nervosamente meus pés. Tentei me acalmar e não pensar em beijá-la aqui.

"Há algo errado Edward?"

Olhei para ela, nervoso. _Sim, eu quero te beijar. _Não, resposta errada, Edward. "Hum... não... nada." Devo pensar em outra coisa antes que eu faça algumas coisas estúpidas. E então me lembrei da bagagem. "Aqui... Eu trouxe o jantar para nós dois."

Bella sorriu calorosamente e pegou as sacolas das minhas mãos. "Por favor, entre! Desculpe, eu comecei a limpar agora. Vou colocar o nosso jantar nos pratos e te encontro na sala de estar."

Uh... ok.

Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente e entrei depois que Bella abriu mais a porta. Ela fechou a porta atrás dela e caminhou até a cozinha enquanto eu lentamente caminhei até sua sala de estar. Eu podia ver um aspirador de pó lá e percebi que ela deve ter feito a limpeza de seu quarto antes de eu chegar aqui. Sorri para mim mesmo e me senti grato que eu decidi trazer o jantar. Ela provavelmente esqueceu o seu próprio jantar.

Eu sentei no sofá e liguei a TV. Eu assisti ao show por um momento antes de Bella entrar na sala com alguns pratos em suas mãos. Eu a ajudei a limpar a mesa para que ela pudesse colocar os pratos e ela sentou com alguma distância para nos tornar mais confortáveis. Eu poderia dizer que ela estava muito confortável, mesmo usando apenas uma roupa simples e eu não conseguia deixar de lançar olhares para ela. Às vezes, nosso olhar se encontrava e ela virava a cabeça para longe de mim. Concentre-se, Edward!

Limpei a garganta. "Hum... eu trouxe alguns DVDs também", eu disse a ela.

Seus olhos se iluminaram. "Sério? Posso ver?"

Eu quase rolei meus olhos. Ela não tem que pedir. Eu dei-lhe a pequena sacola e Bella a abriu. Ela assentiu com a cabeça várias vezes, quando ela viu os DVDs que eu trouxe e escolheu para assistir 12 Homens e Outro Segredo. Novamente, quem era eu para discutir?

Ela providenciou o seu leitor de DVD e sentou ao meu lado no sofá. Olhei para ela brevemente enquanto ela mordeu o lábio. O filme começou e a cena rolou, mas eu não podia nem mesmo ver o filme. Meus pensamentos estavam cheios com a realização de beijar Bella. Porra, os hormônios!

"Como está o trabalho?" Perguntei-lhe como uma distração. Eu mantive meus olhos na TV.

Da minha visão periférica, eu pude ver que ela encolheu os ombros. "Agitado", ela respondeu e continuou: "Estou trabalhando com outro autor. Tenho um convite para o lançamento de um livro em duas semanas. Meu cronograma está apertado. Eu acho que não vou ter tempo para me mudar se nos formos realmente... você sabe..."

Oh, eu quero...

Eu sorri. "Eu vou ajudá-la com a mudança."

Ela revirou os olhos. "Nós não encontramos um lugar ainda."

Bem, eu tenho planejado olhar alguns apartamentos neste final de semana. Olhei para ela. "Vamos olhar alguns apartamentos amanhã."

"Uh-huh. Eu quero ver o laptop primeiro. Eu realmente preciso dele."

Isso não será um problema. Mais desculpa para eu lhe fazer companhia. Eu ri. "Sem problemas, amor. Eu vou com você."

Os olhos de Bella se estreitaram. "Você não está ocupado com o hospital?"

Mais uma vez, não vai ser um problema. Eu sorri. "Eu sou médico, não um especialista, Bella. Minha agenda não é apertada como a do meu pai. Eu ainda tenho tempo livre."

"Ah... você não quer ser... um especialista?" Ela perguntou com cautela.

Meus pensamentos imediatamente se voltaram para esta tarde, quando o chefe do hospital nos deu o anúncio. Eu sorri com ar sonhador. "Talvez nos próximos dois ou três anos. Eu quero ser pediatra. Eu amo crianças."

Bella sorriu de volta. "Eu nunca soube que você amava crianças."

Eu balancei a cabeça e olhei para a TV. Eu tinha minhas próprias razões porque eu amava as crianças. "Eu fui a única criança da minha família em anos. É por isso que eu sempre gostei de ver as crianças. Imaginei ter uma irmã ou talvez dez filhos." E esses vários dias, eu estava pensando em ter meus filhos com ela. Eu olhei para ela e acariciei sua bochecha; imaginando que meus filhos vão ter seus quentes olhos castanhos.

"Algum dia".

Bella olhou para mim e não disse nada. Inclinei-me para mais perto de seu rosto e eu não consegui segurar minha vontade de beijá-la. Mas, eu prometi a mim mesmo que ia perguntar primeiro se eu poderia beijá-la novamente. "Posso te beijar?"

"Eu não sou uma boa beijadora", ela respondeu suavemente.

Minhas mãos moveram-se por vontade própria, uma para sua nuca e outra na cintura. Ela parecia tão desejável e eu podia sentir o sangue correndo em minhas veias. Se ela soubesse como eu sempre pensei sobre o nosso primeiro beijo. "Você não tem ideia do que está falando."

Beijei-a suavemente e meu corpo instantaneamente ficou quente novamente. Senti Bella atar os dedos no meu cabelo e algo foi quebrado dentro de mim. Eu a abracei mais perto e aprofundei o beijo, enquanto Bella me beijou de volta. Ela agarrou meu cabelo com força e eu quase explodi de paixão. Eu sempre sonhei com momentos como este e que estava acontecendo agora. Minha mão sorrateiramente foi para a parte superior da sua cabeça e eu quase tremi quando senti sua pele macia. Eu queria ela!

Mas, de repente, Bella se afastou de mim e tudo que eu podia fazer era tentar acalmar a minha respiração irregular. Sua respiração era rasa demais. Meu corpo ainda formigando com desejo, mas eu tentei dificilmente me controlar. Eu queria tratá-la com respeito, e tanto quanto eu queria, eu não ia fazer isso se ela não me quisesse. Eu preciso aprender a ser paciente.

"Por que você parou?" Perguntei com severidade sem pensar. Me senti aliviado por ela ter me parado, mas as outras partes queriam saber o por quê. Será que ela nunca fez isso, ou talvez teve algumas experiências traumáticas sobre isso? Meu coração apertou com esse pensamento, mas novamente era sua vida e devo aceitá-la.

"Nós não podemos. Não desta forma, Edward. Por favor.", implorou ela.

Não podemos o quê? Ela sabia o quanto eu a amo. Poderia ser por causa de seus sentimentos por mim? "Você não me ama?" Perguntei a ela.

"Ainda não. E eu..." Ela parecia insegura.

"O quê?"

Ela olhou para mim envergonhada. "Eu ainda sou virgem."

Ela é o quê? Pelo sagrado amor, ela ainda era virgem, enquanto eu estava aqui pensando o quanto eu a queria. Momento agradável, Edward! O quão cavalheiro você é.

Bella suspirou tristemente. "Esqueça!"

Ela começou a se levantar, mas eu a impedi. Será que ela acha que eu estava com raiva? Claro que não, eu era um homem de sorte por tê-la pela primeira vez e meu ego masculino aumentou novamente. "Bella, eu não estou irritado. Realmente! Pelo menos temos uma coisa em comum." Mais uma vez, eu estava grato que eu nunca pensei em tirar vantagem com uma mulher.

Bella olhou para mim, incrédula. "Você não está zangado?"

Por que eu deveria ficar com raiva? Olhei para ela com diversão. "Por que deveria? Mesmo se você não fosse mais virgem, eu não ficaria com raiva de você." Essa foi sua decisão, no entanto.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça atordoada. "OK!"

"OK!" Eu respondi de volta.

Olhamos um para o outro e eu me senti um pouco culpado por quase empurrá-la mais cedo. Eu suspirei. "Me desculpe se eu empurrei mais cedo. Eu acho que me perdi em nosso beijo..."

Bella riu nervosamente. "Isso é certo. Mas, por favor, eu quero que a nossa primeira vez seja especial."

Eu sorri. Se é isso que ela quer, eu vou dar a ela. Eu beijei sua testa; dizendo a ela o quanto eu a amo e que estava arrependido pelo que fiz antes do meu beijo. "Qualquer coisa para você, minha Bella."

Nós assistimos ao filme desde o início de novo e nós dois rimos timidamente. Sentamos juntos no sofá, mas não da maneira íntima. Eu acho que nós dois precisamos de tempo depois do que aconteceu anteriormente.

Fui para casa depois da meia noite e não pude resistir em lhe dar um beijo de boa noite. Bella não recusou e ela me beijou de volta. Embora estivesse contente, no fundo eu sabia que o que ela sentia por mim não era amor. Ela provavelmente só começou a se sentir atraída por mim. Mais uma vez, eu precisava aprender a ser paciente.

Sentei na frente do meu laptop depois que eu voltei ao meu apartamento, navegando pela Internet naquela noite para procurar alguns anúncios de apartamentos. Depois de passar algum tempo, eu finalmente achei dois endereços que eu achava que era adequado para Bella e eu. Mas, em seguida, lembrei-me sobre a minha agenda e meu plano de aceitar a proposta do hospital. Eu peguei meu telefone e liguei para o hospital para falar com o chefe da emergência que era o responsável naquela noite. Depois de ter alguma negociação, eu finalmente teria que ir amanhã à noite ao hopital para que eu pudesse ter tempo para mudar para o novo apartamento e, talvez, ajudar Bella também. Fui para a cama naquela noite com um grande sorriso no meu rosto, pensando em passar um tempo com Bella, embora por algumas horas.

Acordei às 7:30 da manhã e lavei rapidamente algumas roupas antes de tomar o meu banho matinal. Eu só peguei um copo de leite e um sanduíche frio da geladeira antes de eu ir pegar Bella. Cheguei às 09:30 no apartamento de Bella e nós dois fomos para a loja de eletrônicos na cidade. Eu a ajudei a escolher o laptop direito, incluindo o acesso wi-fi. "Você nunca sabe quando você precisa de um", eu disse a ela e Bella apenas revirou os olhos.

Depois de comprar o laptop, eu dirigi meu carro para o primeiro endereço que eu peguei da internet. Parecia bom para mim, mas Bella não parecia confortável com o lugar. Provavelmente porque todos os nossos futuros vizinhos eram do sexo masculino e ela estava pensando em quando tivesse que ficar sozinha, quando eu estivesse no hospital. Bem, eu não queria isso também. Eu não acho que eu poderia ter meu turno em paz sabendo que ela estava cercada por homens. Estremeci.

Eu agradeci o proprietário e disse-lhe que íamos dar-lhe a nossa decisão em breve, embora isso nunca fosse acontecer. Dirigi com Bella para o segundo endereço e eu poderia dizer que ela estava satisfeita com este. Bem, se a fazia feliz, eu ficaria também. O apartamento era de fato adequado para nós dois; com dois quartos, um banheiro, sala de estar, sala de jantar e uma cozinha. A máquina de lavar estava no piso térreo, enquanto o apartamento era no primeiro andar.

Nós conversamos com o proprietário e nós concordamos em pagar a entrada amanhã. Pedi a Bella para me esperar lá fora enquanto eu discutia o preço com o proprietário e eu sabia que ela ia insistir em pagar a metade do pagamento inicial. Mais uma vez, esta foi a chance para eu mostrar a ela que eu estava falando sério sobre essa coisa de arranjo de vida. Bella finalmente concordou e me deixou sozinho com o proprietário.

"Ela é adorável", disse ela. O nosso síndico era uma mulher idosa e eu quase rolei meus olhos quando eu a vi sorrindo.

"Sim, ela é", eu respondi a ela. Limpei a garganta. "Bem, senhora, eu acho que nós já concordamos sobre o preço e eu poderia pagar alguns deles agora."

Seus olhos se iluminaram. "Oh, obrigado, meu jovem. Bem, se você insiste."

Revirei os olhos de novo e dei-lhe algumas quantias de dinheiro antes da síndica me entregar as chaves. Eu caminhei para o quintal da frente e vi Bella em um dos balanços no playground. Sorri um pouco e chamei, "Bella, vamos embora."

Ela olhou para mim e levantou-se do balanço. Eu franzi as sobrancelhas quando eu a vi segurando um girassol. "Onde você conseguiu isso?"

Ela sorriu. "É de Edward."

Edward? Sério? Com quantos Edwards eu terei que lutar para ter essa garota? Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas. "Eu te deixo sozinha por 15 minutos e você recebe uma flor de outro Edward?" Eu balancei minha cabeça. Eu não podia acreditar nisso. Eu sabia que tinha que casar com ela em breve. Eu sorri maliciosamente. "Eu realmente devo me casar com você em breve".

Bella riu.

Eu segurei sua mão livre e caminhei com ela para o meu carro. Abri a porta para ela e ela deslizou para dentro, eu fechei a porta e olhei rapidamente para o prédio. Eu realmente espero que nós possamos começar uma nova vida a partir daqui. Minha vida como noivo de Bella.

* * *

><p>~.~<p>

**N/B ~ **_Esse Edward é tão boboca apaixonadinho que eu fico afogada em glicose uashdiauhdauhsaiudha Ele com ciúmes do "outro" Edward também é uma graça haha_

_Vamos lá, comentem pra vir mais capítulo!  
><em>

_Beijos  
><em>

_Kessy_


	15. A Mudança

EU ESTOU NOIVO DE BELLA SWAN

Esta fanfic pertence a _Amoet e os personagens são Stephenie Meyer. A mim Lary Reeden só cabe a tradução para o português._

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Capítulo 15 -<strong> A Mudança**

_Tradutora ~ MiliYLJJ_

Levei Bella de volta para o seu apartamento depois de ter resolvido as coisas em nosso novo apartamento. Já era tarde quando chegamos. Abri a porta para ela e carreguei seu laptop enquanto Bella andou comigo para a sala dela. Ela sorriu para mim quando eu a entreguei o seu laptop.

"Obrigada por me ajudar hoje, Edward", ela me disse.

Sorri e balancei a cabeça. "Qualquer coisa para você, amor."

Ela sorriu timidamente. "Hum ... você tem certeza sobre o pagamento? Quer dizer, eu poderia pagar."

"Bella, por favor", interferi. "Eu lhe disse que eu efetuaria o pagamento. Já paguei metade e eu vou pagar o restante amanhã para que possamos ter as chaves."

"Ah... ok." E então ela olhou para mim com curiosidade. "Mas, você não tem que ir para o hospital?"

Sorri timidamente. "Eu consegui mudar meu horário de hoje à noite para que eu pudesse te fazer companhia amanhã." Dei de ombros. "Talvez eu mude mais alguns dos meus horários também."

Bella acenou com a cabeça, pensativa. "Tudo bem." E então ela sorriu calorosamente, enquanto o meu coração acelerou. "Tenha um bom plantão no hospital esta noite."

Eu ri. Era uma coisa simples, mas me fez mais disposto para passar pelo meu turno da noite. "Obrigado, amor." Eu beijei a sua testa e inalei seu perfume de morango. "Vejo você amanhã."

Bella sorriu levemente. "Tenha cuidado, Edward."

Eu balancei a cabeça e comecei a caminhar para o elevador. Apertei o botão e as portas se abriram. Entrei e me virei para ver Bella, que ainda estava de pé em sua porta, ela acenou com a mão para mim. Sorri e acenei de volta antes da porta fechar. Respirei fundo e me inclinei no elevador. Ok, isso foi bom e agora eu precisava fazer muita coisa antes de assumir meu turno desta noite.

Providenciar embalagens para as minhas coisas, sim definitivamente.

Fazer uma consulta com uma empresa de mudanças, sim é claro.

Apertei os lábios. Já sabendo como Bella é, ela provavelmente vai precisar embalar algumas de suas coisas também. Rapidamente saí do elevador quando o som de "ding" foi ouvido. Fui para o meu carro e dirigi do apartamento de Bella para o meu apartamento. Assim que eu cheguei, olhei em minha agenda e vi que o meu dia de folga era na quinta-feira. Lembrei-me que Bella me disse que sua agenda estava agitada e ela só teria tempo para mudar no fim de semana. Liguei para a empresa de mudança e fiz um acordo para a noite de quinta-feira. Depois que fiz o telefonema, eu olhei para o relógio na minha sala e percebi que só tinha mais três horas para arrumar minhas coisas.

"Tudo bem, Edward. Vamos embalar!" Eu disse a mim mesmo e coloquei um CD do Linkin Park no aparelho. A batida dinâmica me deu o espírito para fazer o processo de embalar mais rápido.

Eu trabalhei rápido para arrumar meus livros e alguns dos meus pertences em algumas caixas. O CD tocou novamente por mais duas vezes antes que eu terminasse o meu trabalho e então fiquei olhando as minhas caixas admirando o meu trabalho. Eu peguei o controle remoto e apertei o botão de desligar, cessando a música e sorri, "Missão cumprida".

Olhei para o relógio novamente e quase saltei quando eu percebi que só tinha mais uma hora para me preparar para o trabalho. Rapidamente peguei minha mala e preparei o meu kit médico para o meu turno de hoje à noite. Tomei um banho rápido e troquei de roupa. Saí do meu apartamento e cheguei pouco antes do meu horário começar. O chefe do PS me pediu para que eu me preparasse e fizesse a minha higienização porque tínhamos uma situação de emergência. Eu rapidamente troquei de roupa e voltei para o PS.

"Olá, Dr. Cullen," Uma voz de mulher me cumprimentou e eu reprimi o tremor quando me virei para vê-la.

Eu fiz uma careta. "Boa noite, Dra. Collins. Você está indo para a emergência também?"

Ela balançou a cabeça e nós andamos lado a lado. "Nossa paciente de agora é uma menina de 7 anos de idade e tem cabelos castanhos claros."

Meus pensamentos de repente vagaram para Bella. Balancei a cabeça ligeiramente. "Qual sua condição?" Perguntei como uma distração.

"Mal", ela respondeu-me. "Ferimentos internos. Nós dois ajudaremos o Dr. Gerandy."

Balancei a cabeça e abri a porta da emergência para ela passar. Tudo aconteceu tão rápido naquela noite. A operação levou quase 8 horas e eu me sentia muito esgotado quando a cirurgia terminou. Dr. Gerandy foi incrível e eu estava orgulhoso por estar trabalhando em sua equipe. Nós tivemos sucesso no estado geral da criança. Depois do que eu passei no processo, não acho que eu queria saber sobre a causa do acidente dela.

Fui para a sala dos funcionários e caí no sofá grande de lá. Peguei minha mochila e tirei o meu telefone. Nós não éramos autorizados a levar o nosso telefone para a sala de cirurgia por isso eu o deixei na minha mochila quando troquei as minhas roupas antes. Minhas sobrancelhas foram franzidas quando percebi que eu tinha uma chamada não atendida e meu coração acelerou quando o nome da Bella apareceu na tela. Sem pensar, apertei o botão de discagem rápida e coloquei o meu telefone no meu ouvido. Ele tocou várias vezes e eu tentei duramente me acalmar.

"Olá?" Uma voz sonolenta atendeu ao telefone e eu respirei um suspiro de alívio.

"Bella?"

"Edward? O que há de errado?" Bella perguntou-me em estado de choque. Talvez ela tenha pensado que algo havia acontecido comigo e eu quase sorri.

"Eu sou o único que deveria lhe perguntar isso, querida. Me desculpe, mas eu não podia atender meu telefone quando você ligou. Eu estava no comando do P.S."

Eu podia ouvi-la bocejando e eu fiz uma careta. Eu me senti mal por tê-la acordado. "Tudo bem", disse ela novamente. "Eu só queria saber o que você estava fazendo."

Oh.

Sério? "Bem, isso é bom. Você quase me deu um ataque cardíaco quando vi uma chamada perdida sua. Você deve voltar a dormir." Olhei rapidamente para o relógio na parede. "Eu sinto muito por ter te ligado às 5 da manhã."

"Cinco?"

Eu ri novamente. "Volte a dormir. Vou buscá-la para almoçar. Meu turno acaba em dez minutos. Durma bem, Bella. Eu te amo."

"Ok, tome cuidado quando dirigir para casa, Edward. Tchau".

Meu coração quase explodiu de felicidade quando ela disse isso. "Eu vou, Bella. Tchau, amor."

Desliguei o telefone e sorri largamente. Coloquei meu telefone de volta na minha mochila e caminhei de volta para o PS para escrever o meu relatório antes que eu pudesse ir para casa. Me encontrei brevemente com Dr. Gerandy que me deu o seu agradecimento por ajudá-lo nesta noite e me deu uma piscadela matreira. Revirei os olhos antes de voltar para a sala dos funcionários para mudar de roupa. Voltei do hospital e cheguei na minha casa quando o amanhecer já rompia no horizonte. Desmaiei na minha cama e ajustei o alarme antes de adormecer.

Acordei com o som estridente do alarme e esfreguei os olhos sonolentos. Peguei meu telefone na mesa de cabeceira e exalei quando a tela mostrou-me que eram 09:30. Coloquei de volta o meu telefone na minha mesa de cabeceira e lentamente acordei da minha forma de dormir desmaiado. Esfreguei as minhas mãos e levantei da minha cama. Decidi tomar um banho antes de ir encontrar Bella para o almoço. Troquei de roupa e descompactei a minha mochila de ontem à noite. Depois de colocar a roupa suja no cesto, comecei a colocar minhas caixas no meu carro. Coloquei as caixas no banco de trás, porque eu tinha uma sensação de que Bella iria colocar algumas de suas coisas no meu carro também então dei-lhe espaço no meu porta malas. Terminei às 10:45 e voltei para o meu apartamento para pegar minhas chaves, minha carteira e meu celular.

Cheguei no apartamento de Bella às 11:30. Bati de leve na porta e tão logo vi Bella de pé atrás da porta com uma caneta e um papel em suas mãos.

"Olá, amor", eu cumprimentei-a e beijei sua testa. "Dormiu bem? Sinto muito por te acordar tão cedo." Embora tenha sido involuntariamente.

Bella balançou a cabeça e sorriu. "Tudo bem, realmente. Dormi bastante noite passada."

Eu balancei a cabeça e olhei para o papel em sua mão. Franzi as sobrancelhas. Pensei que ela já tivesse suas compras de supermercado. "O que você está fazendo? Eu pensei que você já tivesse ido ao supermercado ontem."

Ela riu e acenou para o papel. "Sim, eu fui. Esta é uma lista das minhas coisas. Apenas um lembrete do que eu embalei."

Ah, como eu previ. Olhei por cima do seu ombro e vi algumas caixas em sua sala de estar. Eu sorri vitoriosamente. "Parece que você já terminou. Quer que eu as leve agora?"

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Claro, por que não? E quanto a você?"

Dei de ombros também. "Tenho apenas um par de pequenas coisas. Já contratei uma empresa de mudanças e eles vão levar tudo nesta quinta-feira. Posso arrumar para eles pegarem as suas também, você sabe."

Isso já estava nos meus planos, mas eu precisava saber de sua agenda em primeiro lugar.

Ela fez uma careta. "Vou pensar sobre isso mais tarde, tudo bem?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. Bom, ainda temos tempo para isso. Carreguei suas caixas para o meu carro e Bella sendo Bella insistiu que ela tinha que me ajudar a transportar as caixas. Eu quase bufei. Eu estava aqui para ajudá-la e não havia nenhuma maneira que eu iria deixá-la levar suas caixas para o meu carro. No final, Bella ficou em sua sala e me disse quais caixas eu precisava levar. Quando levei a última caixa, Bella saiu comigo e trancou a porta. Caminhamos para o meu carro e ela levantou as sobrancelhas quando viu o meu banco de trás e como eu arranjei suas caixas no meu porta-malas.

"Você parece saber que iria levar algumas das minhas coisas hoje. Achei que você não pudesse me ler", ela me disse quando eu coloquei a sua caixa final no porta-malas.

Eu sorri. "É o que acontece quando vou te conhecendo melhor."

Depois de tudo terminado, levei Bella para o nosso almoço em um aconchegante café e fomos para o apartamento novo. Paguei metade das taxas e o proprietário deu-me as outras chaves. Eu dei a Bella a chave e pedi a ela para ir escolher seu quarto enquanto eu carregava nossas caixas para a nossa nova sala. Bella concordou e eu voltei para o meu carro. Carreguei uma caixa do banco de trás e caminhei em direção aos quartos. Quando cheguei, vi Bella em pé no corredor entre os dois quartos vazios. Eu sorri e coloquei a caixa no chão. Ela deve estar tentando decidir qual quarto ela quer escolher.

"Então, você já escolheu o seu quarto?" Perguntei a ela.

Ela fez uma careta. "Não consigo decidir. Eles são do mesmo tamanho e eu adoro a vista." A vista de um quarto era para o parque infantil, enquanto a do outro era para o pequeno parque ao lado do prédio.

Me aproximei dela e fiquei ao seu lado. Olhei para os dois quartos vazios e meus olhos se apegaram para a vista do parque infantil. Eu acho que eu já tinha tomado a minha decisão. "Acho que este será o meu quarto."

Bella riu. Eu sabia que ela já saberia por que eu escolhi este quarto. "Negócio fechado!"

Continuei carregando as caixas enquanto Bella as organizava, uma vez que eu as colocava na nossa sala. Quando peguei a última caixa, eu comprei duas latas de refrigerantes e alguns salgadinhos para nós dois. Eu sabia que Bella devia estar com sede também.

Bebemos nossas bebidas e comemos os salgadinhos, os meus pensamentos estavam vagando em como minha vida seria depois que nos mudássemos para cá. Eu estava ansioso.

Levei Bella de volta para o seu apartamento já no final da tarde, andei com ela até a sua porta. Ela sorriu para mim quando chegamos.

"Obrigado por me ajudar hoje", disse ela para mim.

Eu sorri. "Sem problemas, Bella. Vou ligar para a empresa de mudanças e marcar uma para você." E já era hora de perguntar sobre a sua agenda. "Quando é sua folga?"

Ela fez uma careta. "Não sei, acho que só sábado e domingo. Tenho um lançamento de livro na próxima semana."

Ah, ok. Eu poderia organizar minha agenda novamente. "Isso é bom. Eu vou reagendar o meu turno no hospital."

Os olhos de Bella se alargaram. "Oh, você realmente ..."

"Não, Bella", eu interferi. "Já ouvi o suficiente disso. Eu quero ajudá-la." Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer isso?

Ela suspirou. "Certo."

Balancei a cabeça e beijei-a suavemente. "Eu te ligo mais tarde, amor."

Ela olhou nos meus olhos e acenou com a cabeça. Bem, eu tenho a sua atenção agora. Sorri e virei para o elevador quando de repente ela me chamou.

"Espere!"

Parei imediatamente e virei o meu corpo para vê-la. "Sim?"

Bella parecia nervosa e mordeu o lábio inferior antes de ela gaguejar, "Um... se você não estiver ocupado... daqui a duas semanas... gostaria de ir comigo... para... o lançamento do livro?"

Levantei minhas sobrancelhas. Uau, eu não esperava isso. Bella mordeu o lábio de novo e eu poderia dizer que ela estava nervosa para ouvir a minha resposta. Sorri e meus olhos brilharam com humor. Eu não pude resistir a provocá-la. "Você está me chamando para um encontro, Senhorita Swan?"

Ela corou. "Um... não. Eu só estou lhe pedindo para ir comigo."

Sim, eu vejo. Ela realmente era uma péssima mentirosa.

Eu ri e caminhei de volta em sua direção. Beijei sua testa e acariciei sua bochecha vermelha. "Eu adoraria ir com você, Bella. Obrigado por me convidar." Se eu pudesse, eu faria a dancinha da felicidade agora.

Seu rosto se iluminou. "Sério?"

Eu ri e a beijei novamente. Ela era tão adorável. "É claro, amor. Eu nunca vou dizer não para você. Agora, tenha uma boa noite de sono. Você terá um dia agitado amanhã."

Ela suspirou. "Não apenas amanhã. Esta semana toda será agitada."

Sorri e beijei os seus cabelos. "É por isso que você precisa descansar. Te ligo mais tarde, ok?"

Ela sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.

Acariciei seus cabelos antes de me virar e caminhar de volta para o elevador. Eu ri para mim mesmo quando entrei no elevador. Isto foi além da minha imaginação, mas com Bella me pedindo para ir com ela, era um sinal de que ela queria ser mais aberta comigo e eu teria o prazer em aceitar.

Voltei para o meu apartamento e mudei de roupa. Deitei em minha cama e digitei uma mensagem de texto para os meus pais, dizendo-lhes que Bella e eu já tínhamos o apartamento e que eu iria me mudar nesta quinta-feira. Esperei por alguns minutos antes de meu pai responder minha mensagem e pedir o meu novo endereço. Mandei uma mensagem de volta com o endereço e prometi enviar as imagens para ele, uma vez que eu já estivesse me estabelecido.

Respirei fundo e coloquei o meu telefone na mesa de cabeceira. Repassei a cena anterior, quando Bella pediu-me para o lançamento do livro e sorri para mim mesmo. Eu nunca fui a um lançamento de livro antes, eu estava feliz que pudesse compartilhar meu primeiro momento com ela. Adormeci com um grande sorriso em meu rosto.

Acordei no dia seguinte em um bom estado de espírito. Fiz a minha rotina matinal e cheguei ao hospital cinco minutos mais cedo. Fiquei surpreso ao ver o diretor do hospital esta manhã, em seguida, eu soube o porquê de ele estar aqui na primeira hora da manhã. Ele anunciou sobre o programa de bolsas de estudos para os médicos que queriam continuar o seu mestrado. Ele não disse quantos médicos que o hospital de boa vontade iria ajudar, mas eu sabia que queria ter uma das bolsas anunciadas. Ele mencionou a qualificação dos papéis e eu escrevi no meu bloco uma anotação da documentação necessária.

Depois da breve explicação, fui designado pelo Dr. Gerandy para supervisionar a criança que teve sua cirurgia no outro dia. Sua condição ainda estava na fase crítica, mas ela estava ficando cada vez melhor. Atribuí aos enfermeiros os cuidados da criança quando tive meu almoço no refeitório. O meu telefone vibrou quando eu estava no meu horário de almoço. Peguei meu celular do bolso e pisquei várias vezes quando percebi que tinha uma mensagem de texto de Bella. Abri a sua mensagem com as mãos trêmulas.

**Oi, Edward. Espero que você tenha bons momentos hoje. Não se esqueça de almoçar. -B-**

Pisquei de novo e esfreguei os olhos. Eu não estava sonhando, eu estava? Bella só me mandou uma mensagem. Sorri involuntariamente.

O dia seguinte foi o mesmo, embora fora Bella quem tenha me ligado e eu quase não podia dizer nada a ela. Isso foi repetido pelos dias com mensagens de textos e as ligações de curtas duração; senti que estávamos chegando mais perto um do outro. Quinta-feira chegou e era a hora para eu sair do meu apartamento. Eu já havia mudado todas as minhas pequenas coisas e só faltava embalar todas as minhas roupas em uma mala grande, enquanto esperava pela empresa de mudança que chegaria ao meio-dia. Eu oficialmente me mudaria para o meu novo apartamento depois que os trabalhadores da empresa deslocassem as minhas coisas para o caminhão. Eu já havia organizado para transportarem minha outra cama da minha casa em Forks. Agradeci ao proprietário e dei-lhe as chaves antes de me dirigir para longe do meu antigo apartamento. Fiz uma ligação para Bella e lhe disse que já havia me mudado para o nosso apartamento enquanto os trabalhadores levavam minhas coisas para o nosso apartamento. Eu também disse a ela que havia marcado sua mudança para o sábado e eu a ajudaria na mudança.

Todas as minhas coisas estavam no lugar no cair da noite então desabei sobre minha cama naquela noite. Acho que adormeci no momento em que minha cabeça bateu no travesseiro.

Acordei na manhã seguinte e me senti desorientado no início antes de perceber que estava em meu novo quarto, meu... quero dizer... em nosso novo apartamento. Eu rapidamente me levantei da cama e preparei-me para a manhã. Meu novo apartamento não ficava tão próximo do hospital como o meu antigo e era por isso que eu precisava me preparar mais cedo esta manhã. Como de costume, preparei minha mala e meu kit médico, mas esta manhã eu também preparei os meus documentos para solicitar a bolsa. Separei os meus documentos na mesa da sala antes de colocá-los em minha mochila. Algumas das minhas caixas estavam fechadas porque eu achava que precisava falar com Bella primeiro sobre algumas de nossas coisas.

Dirigi para o hospital e cheguei um pouco antes do meu turno começar. Fiz uma nota mental para me preparar mais cedo da próxima vez. Minha agenda estava cheia durante toda a manhã e quando vi era hora do almoço, Bella me ligou e eu usei a oportunidade para dizer a ela que os trabalhadores da empresa de mudança e eu iríamos para o seu apartamento na manhã de sábado às oito. Me lembrei de reorganizar o meu cronograma também.

Quando meu turno acabou, falei com o chefe do hospital sobre a minha agenda e dei-lhe o meu pedido. Consegui ter um dia de folga, mas eu tinha que vir para o meu turno do dia seguinte ao meio-dia. Ele também aceitou o meu pedido da bolsa e me disse que iria anunciar a decisão do hospital em breve. Fui para casa depois que tudo foi resolvido e decidi cozinhar um jantar pra mim.

Trabalhei em minha cozinha depois de tomar meu banho e trocar minhas roupas, quando senti meu celular vibrar no bolso. Desliguei o fogão e tirei meu telefone. Sorri quando vi o identificador de chamadas e atendi ao meu telefonema.

"E aí".

"Ei, Edward. Como você está?" Eu ouvi Jasper me cumprimentar.

Eu sorri. "Estou bem. Como você está?"

Ele riu. "Exatamente o mesmo. Ouvi de seus pais que você já se mudou para seu novo apartamento."

"Sim. Me mudei ontem e eu vou ajudar Bella na sua mudança amanhã", respondi a ele.

"Então, está tudo bem?"

Suspirei. "Eu realmente espero que sim."

"Não se preocupe, Edward. Eu acho que tudo vai ficar bem", Jasper disse novamente.

Eu sorri. "Obrigado."

Jasper pigarreou. "Então, agora você está vivendo com ela. Você está pronto para o próximo nível de relacionamento?"

Dei de ombros. "Bem, esta é a oportunidade para nós, para conhecer melhor um ao outro. Eu estou pronto para isso."

"Hum ... não é isso que eu quis dizer."

Pisquei. "Não é?" O que ele poderia dizer? Ele estava perguntando sobre o próximo nível de... Oh. OH. Meus olhos se arregalaram. "Jasper, não é assim!" Eu quase gritei com ele.

"Eu sei que você nunca quis assim, mas eu só estou te lembrando para usarem proteção, Edward," ele disse novamente.

Balancei minha cabeça. Eu não podia acreditar nisso. Meu melhor amigo deu-me A conversa. "Jasper, eu sou um médico. Eu sei dessas coisas."

"Tudo bem. Eu só queria lembrá-lo."

Revirei os olhos. "Obrigado, _papai_ ", eu murmurei.

Ele deu uma risadinha. "Acho melhor eu desligar agora antes que você decida me encontrar e me matar."

Sorri diabolicamente. "Hmm... Devo dizer que é uma idéia muito boa."

Jasper riu. "Boa noite, Edward."

Eu ri também. "Boa noite, Jasper. Obrigado por ligar."

E então a linha ficou muda. Continuei em minha cozinha e comi o meu jantar na frente da minha TV de plasma. Verifiquei a porta da frente antes de me caminhar para o meu quarto. Olhei rapidamente para o quarto vazio em frente a minha porta e dei um leve sorriso quando percebi que Bella iria estar aqui amanhã. Abri a minha porta do quarto e deitei na minha cama. Liguei o aparelho de som e adormeci junto com a melodia suave.

Acordei cedo na manhã seguinte. Às seis eu caminhei para o chuveiro antes que os funcionários da transportadora chegassem em minha casa. Dez minutos mais tarde, ouvi baterem em minha porta e eu a abri para ver três homens da empresa atrás dela. Agradeci-lhes por terem vindo e então todos nós nos dirigimos para o apartamento de exatamente às oito da manhã quando eu bati em sua porta. Bella abriu a porta e eu podia ver que ela já havia se preparado para esta manhã. Sorri quando a vi.

"Bom dia, amor. Eles são os caras da empresa de mudanças. Eles vão nos ajudar por hoje." eu disse a ela.

Bella sorriu e acenou para os caras. "Olá. Obrigada pela ajuda."

Um dos rapazes sorriu e acenou. "É um prazer para nós, Dona."

Começamos a trabalhar. Bella deu-nos instruções e começamos a levar as coisas para o caminhão. Eu carreguei o resto de suas caixas, enquanto os trabalhadores fizeram o seu trabalho. Já era a hora do almoço e os trabalhadores se desculparam por saírem para almoçar. Eu estava prestes a perguntar a Bella sobre o almoço quando ela me disse: "Que tal ir para o almoço?"

Sorri. "Claro, Bella. Vou levá-la a um restaurante."

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Não, o almoço é por minha conta. Vamos."

Balancei a cabeça e caminhei com ela até o estacionamento. Eu estava andando na direção do meu carro quando ela me puxou pelo braço levemente e me arrastou para aquilo... o caminhão. Fiz uma careta e Bella riu quando ela viu minha expressão.

"Sério, Edward. Você não tem que colocar uma careta como essa para o meu carro", disse ela para mim e abriu a porta do caminhão.

Abri a porta do passageiro e entrei. "Eu juro para você, Bella. Eu nunca confiei em seu caminhão." resmunguei, enquanto eu estava prendendo o meu cinto de segurança. Bem, pelo menos este caminhão tinha cintos de segurança.

Bella revirou os olhos. "Este é um bom carro, Edward. O motor ainda é decente."

Bufei. Eu não podia acreditar que eu devia dizer o nome dele agora. "Eu sei... eu sei... O seu amigo, Jake, reconstruiu o motor para você."

Ela riu e acelerou o motor. A máquina rugia e eu estremeci ligeiramente.

Realmente. Este caminhão estava me irritando. "Eu não posso acreditar que este caminhão fez o seu caminho de Forks para Seattle."

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Ele tem seus momentos."

Revirei os olhos. Uh-huh. Ela poderia dizer isso agora, mas eu não vou tolerar ela dirigindo este caminhão por muito mais tempo. "Quando estivermos casados, você vai se livrar deste caminhão." Fiz o meu ponto bem claro.

Ela franziu a testa. "Eu disse que só irei substituir o caminhão quando ele estiver realmente morto."

Apertei os lábios. Bem, eu poderia esperar para os próximos meses para isso. Bella dirigia do seu estacionamento e eu olhei para a janela. Eu estava pensando sobre o que Jasper disse-me ontem à noite, sobre o próximo nível de nossa relação, embora tivéssemos uma perspectiva diferente sobre isso. Eu sabia que ia me casar com ela um dia e eu só esperava o momento para esse nível se tornar realidade. Eu ainda mantinha o anel de noivado no meu armário e prometi a mim mesmo que iria propor a ela corretamente. Mas, eu sabia que Bella nunca ia a ocasiões especiais ou eventos festivos. Assim, eu me perguntava que tipo de casamento ela queria ter. "Bella... você já pensou em nosso casamento?"

Pelo canto dos meus olhos, pudi ver Bella ficando rígida e ela segurava o volante com força. Virei a cabeça para vê-la. Sua mandíbula apertada e os olhos apertados. Tomei uma respiração profunda. Eu disse algo de errado?

"Bella?" Chamei por ela cautelosamente.

Ela respirou fundo. "Casamento nunca foi uma prioridade para mim. Meus pais são divorciados. Bem, eu quero ter uma família algum dia, mas eu nunca sequer considerei isso a sério até hoje."

Eu sabia. Lembrei-me quando Renee me disse que seu divórcio com Charlie provavelmente havia deixado uma ferida no coração de Bella e eu imaginei que ela estava certa.

"Você tem medo que você acabe como seus pais?"Perguntei a ela. Bem, poderia ser uma de suas razões.

Bella olhou para a estrada antes de responder: "Sim".

Eu sabia. Suspirei. "Nós somos diferentes, Bella. Eu nunca vou fazer isso para você. Eu te amei desde que eu tinha seis anos e eu ainda te amo agora. Isso não é prova suficiente?"

"As pessoas mudam, Edward. E assim é a vida", ela disse com firmeza.

"Então, nós vamos mudar juntos."eu disparei.

Ela se virou para me ver quase imediatamente e nossos olhos se encontraram brevemente antes de ela voltar sua atenção para a estrada. Devo fazê-la ver que eu falava sério desta vez. "Eu gastei meu tempo para chamar sua atenção, mas falhei miseravelmente. Eu quero gastar meu tempo com você, Bella. Para a nossa experiência de mudança ser juntos", sussurrei.

Ela exalou, eu segurei uma de suas mãos do volante. Trouxe nossas mãos ao meu peito e eu esperava que ela pudesse sentir o meu coração batendo por ela. "Eu juro pra você, Bella."

Bella olhou para mim lentamente e nosso olhar se encontrou novamente. Ela fechou os olhos por breves instantes e voltou para a estrada. "Eu vou tentar."

Balancei a cabeça e soltei sua mão. Bella continuou a dirigir e eu estava começando a me perguntar onde ela estava nos levando para almoçar. De repente, ela virou em um Drive in do McDonalds, eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas. Bella sorriu em resposta. Eu nunca entendo o que ela esta pensando. "McD? Você está falando sério?"

Ela deu uma risadinha. "Basta pensar em seus pedido. A fila está se movendo."

Olhei novamente para ver que havia dois carros em nossa frente, eu revirei os olhos de novo. Pedi a minha comida e Bella fez o mesmo antes de ela dirigir até o balcão de entrega. Quinze minutos depois, chegamos de volta ao seu apartamento, nós comemos o nosso almoço no chão da sala. Os trabalhadores voltaram às 13:30 quando nós terminávamos nosso almoço. Após a verificação final, Bella finalmente trancou a porta do seu antigo apartamento e andou comigo para se encontrar com o senhorio. O proprietário era um homem idoso e esta era a primeira vez que eu o encontrava. Eu poderia dizer que esse cara realmente se importava com Bella. Ele a abraçou com ternura, enquanto Bella disse-lhe: "Obrigado por tudo, John. Me deseje sorte"

O homem inclinou-se e deu um abraço em Bella e lhe deu uma piscadela. Ele virou-se para mim e estendeu a mão. Agarrei-a enquanto ele disse: "Cuide dela, jovem."

Assenti com a cabeça. "Eu vou, senhor. Você tem a minha palavra."

Bella sorriu e o abraçou uma última vez. Eu andava com Bella para os nossos carros e começamos a dirigir. O meu carro ia à frente, o caminhão da empresa de mudança ia atrás de mim e o caminhão de Bella era o último. Nós dirigimos por meia hora antes de chegarmos em nosso apartamento e estávamos ocupados novamente. Eu poderia dizer que Bella ficou surpresa quando viu todas as minhas coisas em seus lugares. Um dos nossos vizinhos, soube que seu nome era Garrett, nos cumprimentou e nos prometeu uma visita após acabarmos com a nossa mudança.

Nossa mudança terminou às cinco da tarde e nós dois agradecemos aos trabalhadores por nos ajudar hoje e Bella insistiu em pagar as taxas sozinha. Eu não podia discutir com ela agora. Uma vez que a porta da frente se fechou, vi Bella de pé em frente às caixas fechadas e colocando as mãos nos seus quadris.

Eu sorri e imitei seu movimento. "Então... vamos abrir as caixas agora ou fazer alguma outra coisa?"

Bella apertou os lábios e olhou para televisão de plasma. Ela bateu em seu queixo. "Que tal jantarmos e assistirmos um filme? Você sabe... para celebrar a mudança?"

Como eu poderia recusar? Sorri e beijei a bochecha dela, sem pensar. "Negócio fechado".

Organizei a sala de estar para nossa noite de DVD, enquanto Bella tomou banho e cozinhou o jantar para nós dois. Parecia que tudo era mais fácil estando hospedados no mesmo lugar. Tomei meu banho quando Bella quase terminou com sua culinária. Uma hora e meia depois, estávamos sentados no chão da sala e comendo o jantar. Assistimos a um _Saturday Night Live_*, até que terminamos nosso jantar. Eu me ofereci para lavar os pratos e disse a Bella para escolher qual filme ela queria assistir.

*_ Saturday Night Live_ - _é um__programa de televisão_ _semanal de__comédia__criado por__Lorne Michaels__e desenvolvido por Dick Ebersol._

Depois que eu terminei com os pratos, caminhei de volta para a sala de estar e sentei-me no sofá enquanto Bella ainda estava em pé na frente de uma de suas caixas. "Então, qual é o filme para esta noite?" Perguntei a ela.

Bella se virou e me mostrou uma caixa de DVD. Wow! "O Senhor dos Anéis Edição Especial Estendida?" Eu nunca soube que ela gostava de filme de fantasia.

Ela sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.

Revirei os olhos com a sua vertigem . "Bella, mesmo sem a parte estendida, o filme é longo pra caramba." Mas, novamente, quem era eu para discutir? Terei prazer em ver esse filme todos os dias, se ela me pedir.

Bella riu e abriu a caixa. Me sentei no colchão e me preparei para a nossa noite de DVD, enquanto Bella colocava o DVD no leitor. Ela se sentou ao meu lado e encostou a cabeça no meu ombro enquanto eu envolvi meu braço em volta dos seus ombros automaticamente. Nós assistimos ao filme em silêncio, eu estava tentando me concentrar no filme.

"Tolkien é um gênio", ela murmurou quando a mulher Elf, Arwen, fez sua aparição na tela.

"Por quê?" Perguntei a ela.

"Ele pode fazer uma história de amor entre o tema de guerra. É doce."

Ah, eu vejo. Eu ri. "Eu concordo com você. Eu sei que você é uma editora, mas eu não sabia que você é uma fã de Tolkien. Você comprou os DVDs?"

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Foi um presente."

Meus ouvidos se animaram. "Um presente?"

"Uma aposta. Fiz uma aposta com um dos meus amigos. Quem se formasse em primeiro lugar, ganharia um presente. Eu queria esses DVDs e meu amigo queria uma passagem de ida para a França. Eu acho que você já sabe quem ganhou."

Fiz uma careta. Esses DVDs não eram DVDs comuns. Eu tive que pensar duas vezes quanto a ganhar de um amigo. "Um amigo ou...?"

Bella se afastou do meu ombro e olhou para mim. Ela sorriu calorosamente enquanto eu tentava muito dificilmente colocar o meu ciúmes de lado. "Bem, ele me pediu para sair uma vez. Mas, não chegamos a ir para um segundo encontro."

Suspirei. Eu sabia. "Uau, eu tenho um monte de concorrência."

Bella riu. "Não há concorrência." E então ela franziu a testa.

"Bella?" Eu estava plenamente consciente da mudança de seu comportamento. Apertei o botão de pausa no controle remoto e olhei em seus olhos castanhos."O que é isso?"

Ela suspirou. "A menina de quem você falou... quem é ela?"

Ela ainda se lembrava disso. Bem, eu não a culpo. Suspirei. "Ela é uma das filhas de um colega do meu pai. Íamos juntos para a escola no Alasca. No final do meu colegial, ela me disse que gostava de mim. Pedi desculpas a ela, lhe dizendo que eu já amava outra pessoa."

"E como ela lidou?" Bella perguntou preocupada.

"Eu nunca ouvi falar mais dela", respondi em voz serena. "Ela era apenas uma amiga. Nada mais."

Ela balançou a cabeça lentamente.

Eu quase rolei meus olhos. Ela não devia se preocupar com isso, no entanto. Sorri para ela e beijei sua testa. "Eu te amo, Bella, e nada pode mudar isso."

Ela sorriu fracamente.

Certo. Então, onde estávamos? Sorri e peguei o controle remoto. "Vamos continuar?"

Ela balançou a cabeça novamente, e nós nos recostamos no colchão. Depois de um tempo, senti a cabeça de Bella ficando mole no meu ombro e eu olhei para ela. Sorri e beijei seus cabelos. Ela devia estar cansada com a nossa mudança hoje. "Durma bem, meu amor", sussurrei para ela.

"Edward," Ouvi ela dizer.

Olhei para ela, mas seus olhos estavam fechados. Sorri para mim mesmo. Ela vai falar novamente durante o sono.

"Não me deixe", Bella murmurou e meu coração se apertou.

Sorri e beijei seus cabelos. "Nunca".

Olhei de volta para a TV de plasma e assisti o resto do filme antes de adormecer com Bella em meus braços.

* * *

><p><strong>NB: **_Já to até vendo eu perdendo a paciência – de novo – com essa Bella por causa da Tanya-amiga-do-Alasca-que-é-só-amiga. Sério, ela podia ser um pouquinho mais segura... -.-_

_Enfim, agora eles estão morando juntos e eu estou ansiosíssima pra ver o ponto de vista do Edward de algumas partes desse momento deles. Sou a única?_

_Deixem reviews, pro próximo capítulo sair rápido._

_Beijos_

_Kessy_


	16. O Inesperado

EU ESTOU NOIVO DE BELLA SWAN

Esta fanfic pertence a _Amoet _e os personagens são de_ Stephenie Meyer. _A mim nós só cabe a tradução para o português.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16 - O Inesperado<strong>

Tradutora ~ MiliYLJJ

Eu pensei que como estávamos nos mudando para o nosso novo apartamento, tudo iria voltar ao normal. Mas, aparentemente, havia um monte de coisas que Bella e eu precisávamos fazer ou discutir. Nós conversamos sobre a divisão dos nossos pertences, eu a ajudei a desempacotar algumas de suas coisas. Estava pensando em passar mais tempo com ela, mas depois que me candidatei à bolsa, o hospital queria analisar as minhas capacidades, portanto, eles aumentaram a minha carga horária semanal. A coisa boa foi o cronograma de lançamento do livro de Bella que foi adiado para a próxima semana, portanto, eu não precisava alterar os meus horários. Quase me esqueci de enviar as fotos do nosso novo apartamento para nossos pais, mas a mãe de Bella ficou nos lembrando sobre isso. Nós dois desistimos e, finalmente, enviamos as fotos para os nossos pais.

A outra coisa que precisávamos era discutir sobre nossos hábitos. Eu descobri que Bella era mais uma pessoa de espírito livre, ao contrário de mim, que era uma _aberração pura_ (foram as suas palavras). Eu não estava acostumado a ver as coisas espalhadas por todo lugar, mas eu não poderia dizer isso para Bella. Eu não queria pedir a ela para colocar suas coisas no lugar. Além disso, este é o nosso lugar juntos. Bella sentiu meu desconforto e eu não admiti de primeira, no entanto, finalmente eu disse a ela sobre o meu desconforto. Conversamos e, em seguida, Bella sugeriu que ela ia escrever uma nota caso ela não pudesse organizar sua bagunça. Mas, Bella não era um espírito livre total, exatamente como eu pensava. Ela limpou seu quarto quando ela teve a chance e cozinhou para mim quando cheguei em casa. Às vezes eu me sentia mal por deixá-la sozinha em nosso apartamento, eu estava com medo que ela iria me deixar assim como eu temia meses atrás. Mas, ela sempre me cumprimentava com um sorriso, todas as vezes que eu chegava em casa e sempre cozinhava comida para mim. Eu me sentia mal por deixá-la depois que vivíamos juntos, assim eu prometi a mim mesmo em passar uma noite especial com ela.

Quanto ao nosso vizinho, Garrett finalmente nos visitou em nosso apartamento com sua esposa, Kate, eles vieram após eu chegar em casa do hospital uma semana depois da nossa mudança. Eles não ficaram muito tempo porque disseram que não queriam perturbar o meu horário de descanso. Eu também aprendi sobre o outro_ Edward_ que deu a Bella o girassol. Senti ciúmes de _Edward _ com Bella antes, mas depois eu me convenci que esse _Edward_ era um menino de apenas 9 anos. Tanto quanto eu amava as crianças, eu não precisava ser um vidente para saber que este Edward tinha uma queda por minha noiva. Eu não podia acreditar que eu tinha ciúmes de um garoto de 9 anos.

Foi na quinta-feira quando, finalmente, o chefe do hospital me deu a permissão para alterar o horário do meu turno com um dos meus colegas de trabalho. Eu precisava de uma folga com período longo. Ele me liberou quando o relógio marcou duas horas da tarde. Este era um momento raro e eu realmente gostaria de passar este tempo com a minha linda noiva, e esperava que eu pudesse passar o meu fim de semana com ela também, porque sábado era o meu dia de folga.

Era uma coisa boa que neste fim de semana eu iria para o lançamento do livro com Bella. Decidi fazer strogonoff de carne para o jantar porque foi isso que ela me pediu durante o almoço juntos. Eu pedi o _PDA* _ao Dr. Gerandy para fazer uma pesquisa na internet de como cozinhar um estrogonofe de carne, usando o computador do escritório para imprimir. Dirigi do estacionamento do hospital até o supermercado para comprar os ingredientes necessários. Ela sempre cozinhava para mim e eu só queria fazer o mesmo por ela. Depois que eu terminei minhas compras no supermercado, dirigi de volta ao nosso apartamento. Eu estava cantarolando com a melodia suave do rádio do meu carro quando parei em um semáforo vermelho então eu vi uma loja de joias. Uma ideia brilhou em minha mente. Eu nunca dei a Bella algo para representar o nosso noivado. Bem, eu tinha o anel de noivado, mas eu não achava que ela estivesse pronta para isso ainda.

_*PDA - "Personal Digital Assistant" - Assistente Digital Pessoal._

Sorri ligeiramente e me direcionei para a loja quando o semáforo ficou verde. Eu estacionei na frente da loja, saí do meu carro. Sinceramente, eu não sabia que tipo de joia daria a ela, porque Bella não gostava de presentes, mas eu queria dar algo ao invés de apenas a minha promessa de casar com ela.

Espere!

A promessa.

É isso aí!

Eu sempre prometi a ela que iria me casar com ela um dia e, talvez, dando um anel de compromisso isso sairia, ótima ideia. Sorri muito e entrei na loja. A vendedora sorriu para mim quando entrei. Eu ignorei o sorriso bobo no rosto dela e me mantive centrado na busca de um anel de Compromisso para Bella.

"Boa tarde, senhor. Posso ajudar?" ela me perguntou docemente.

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. "Boa tarde. Eu estou procurando um anel de compromisso para minha namorada ...", estremeci um pouco quando disse a palavra. Senti como se estivesse traindo Bella, mas eu não acho que outras pessoas entenderiam a minha relação com Bella. Não era uma coisa comum para um homem comprar um anel de compromisso para sua noiva.

O sorriso no rosto da vendedora desapareceu momentaneamente quando mencionei namorada, mas ela se recompôs rapidamente. "Oh, uma garota de sorte! Aqui estão os anéis de Compromisso que temos, senhor."

Ela guiou-me para o canto da loja e me mostrou uma vitrine cheia de anéis. Lotes de modelos e cores, mas eu não encontrei o anel certo para Bella. Estava prestes a pedir outra vitrine quando meus olhos obtiveram um vislumbre de um anel com uma pedra verde. O anel era simples, mas parecia intenso o suficiente. Eu sabia que este era o anel de Bella.

"Você achou seu anel, senhor?" ela me perguntou novamente.

Sorri e balancei a cabeça. "Sim, eu achei", respondi sem tirar os olhos do anel.

"Sua namorada é uma garota de sorte, senhor."

Tomei uma respiração profunda. "Não. Eu sou o homem de sorte."

Cheguei ao nosso apartamento às 4:30 da tarde, coloquei as sacolas de compras em nosso balcão da cozinha. Tomei um banho, usei minhas melhores roupas para receber Bella hoje à noite. Coloquei o anel no meu bolso e comecei a organizar o nosso ambiente para a nossa noite. Coloquei algumas velas na sala, coloquei um CD de música lenta no aparelho de som. Estava planejando dar o anel depois de convidá-la para uma dança. Tudo estava pronto então organizei a mesa de jantar e comecei a cozinhar. Eu estava acabando com nossa refeição quando ouvi a voz de Bella me chamando. Rapidamente escondi o papel com as instruções sobre como preparar estrogonofe de carne no meu bolso e saí da cozinha.

Ela ainda usava suas roupas de trabalho, mesmo assim ela estava linda pra mim. Eu sorri e beijei sua testa. "Bem vinda em casa, amor."

Bella olhou para mim confusa. "Um... o que aconteceu aqui? Você não deveria estar no hospital?"

Eu ri vendo sua expressão atordoada e peguei sua bolsa. Vi que ela estava segurando um girassol então eu fiz uma careta. "Será que Edward lhe deu outra flor?" Novamente, eu não podia acreditar que eu estava com ciúmes de um menino de 9 anos de idade.

Bella olhou pra mim e riu com o girassol. "Sim. Ele me deu no estacionamento. Ele é um doce".

Sim, certo.

Peguei o girassol da mão dela e coloquei em um vaso. Pelo canto dos meus olhos, eu podia ver Bella erguendo as sobrancelhas.

"Pensei que você não gostasse quando eu ganho uma flor.", disse ela para mim.

Verdade. Mas, foi também um lembrete para mim que alguém achava que ela era especial e também me fez lembrar o quão especial ela era para mim. Eu sorri.

"Sim. Mas esta foi Edward que deu para você. Isso significa que você é especial para ele e esta flor me lembra como você é especial para mim."

Bella piscou e sorriu fracamente. "Obrigada."

E agora, de volta para o nosso momento. Eu sorri. "E, claro, eu não vou deixar essa florzinha arruinar a nossa noite."

O sorriso de Bella desapareceu e ela franziu as sobrancelhas. "Que noite?"

Eu sorri. Era o momento para eu dar a minha surpresa. Peguei a mão dela, a guiei até a mesa de jantar. Puxei a cadeira para ela, ela se acalmou, caminhei de volta para a cozinha. Tomei uma respiração profunda quando voltei com dois pratos da nossa refeição. Eu contava que tudo estivesse correto.

Saí da cozinha, os olhos de Bella se arregalaram quando ela viu os pratos em minhas mãos.

"Strogonoff de carne?" ela perguntou em tom de surpresa.

Assenti com a cabeça. "Eu me lembrei que quando eu levei você para almoçar depois da primeira vez que nos encontramos de novo, esse foi o seu pedido. Então, eu aprendi a cozinhá-lo."

Bella riu e parecia feliz. Meu coração encheu-se sobre o pensamento de que eu poderia fazê-la feliz esta noite.

"É muito simpático da sua parte Edward. Obrigada mais uma vez.", disse ela para mim.

Eu sorri. "Bem, vamos jantar."

Bella acenou com a cabeça, coloquei um dos pratos na sua frente enquanto colocava o outro à minha frente. Comemos em silêncio, pude ver Bella gostar do que eu preparei pra ela. Eu respirei com alívio. Aparentemente a experiência trouxe-me algum crédito adequado a nossa realidade.

Depois que terminamos a nossa refeição, levantei estendendo a minha mão. Bella a pegou de boa vontade e eu nos guiei para a sala. Neste momento comecei a me sentir nervoso, se ela recusasse o meu anel? Mas ver seu rosto sob a luz fraca das velas fez derreter as minhas preocupações. Não importava o que acontecesse esta noite, eu daria o meu anel para ela.

Apertei o botão play no controle remoto, uma suave melodia foi ouvida. Me virei para olhar Bella, que olhava para mim com pergunta em seus olhos. Sorri e ofereci a minha mão.

"Posso ter esta dança?"

Ela riu levemente e alegremente pegou minha mão. Envolvi sua cintura com um dos meus braços, enquanto o outro braço segurava sua mão. Nosso olhar se encontrou, eu não conseguia parar de pensar como ela é bonita.

"Então, qual é a ocasião especial?" ela perguntou em voz baixa.

Sorri. Se ela soubesse o quanto eu queria passar meu tempo com ela. "Eu só queria passar meu tempo com você Bella. Nós não tivemos muito tempo juntos ultimamente. Hoje, eu mudei meu turno com um dos meus colegas de trabalho, para que eu pudesse fazer o jantar."

"Você cozinha maravilhosamente. Obrigada, Edward." ela me parabenizou.

"Qualquer coisa por você, amor", respondi quase que automaticamente.

Ela balançou e inclinou a cabeça no meu peito. Me senti em casa quando ela fez isso. Esta era a segunda vez que partilhávamos uma dança, senti que estávamos muito mais próximos do que da última vez que dançamos em nossa reunião do colégio. O cheiro de morango encheu o meu nariz novamente, respirei profundamente. Ela chegou em casa do trabalho, mas ela tinha um cheiro maravilhoso.

"Como foi o trabalho?" perguntei em voz baixa.

Ela suspirou. "Agitado, como sempre. E eu tenho que assistir o lançamento de um livro neste fim de semana. Você vai comigo?"

Ela não precisava me fazer essa pergunta. "Claro amor. Neste sábado é o meu dia de folga. Vou gastá-lo com você durante todo o dia." prometi a ela.

Bella acenou com a cabeça de novo e eu descansei meu queixo no topo de sua cabeça. Continuamos a dançar e meu coração tornou-se errático quando a música começou a acabar. Eu esperava que Bella aceitasse o meu anel. Quando, finalmente, a música acabou, paramos de dançar, olhei para ela. Não havia como voltar atrás agora.

"Eu quero lhe dar uma coisa."

Bella piscou várias vezes.

Me distanciei um pouco, tirei a caixa do meu bolso. Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram e eu sabia que ela estava pensando que eu iria propor a ela. Bem, eu vou fazer isso um dia e eu espero fazer isso direito no momento adequado. Ela não estava pronta ainda para isso.

Abri a caixa do anel lentamente e o mostrei. "Este é um anel de Promessa." Expliquei para ela, e eu jurei que pude ver Bella relaxar um pouco. "Na verdade, eu quero lhe dar o anel de noivado, mas eu sei que você não está pronta ainda."

Tirei o anel da caixa, com minha outra mão, coloquei a caixa de volta no bolso. Segurei sua mão e olhei em seus olhos. "Com este anel, eu prometo a você o meu coração e o meu amor. Eu serei sempre seu, eu sou seu. Até o final dos tempos, eu sempre vou te amar."

Bella não disse nada no começo, apenas olhou para o anel por um momento. Meu estômago deu um nó. Ela gostou do anel ou estava pensando em devolvê-lo para mim? E então, eu vi os olhos de Bella se encherem de lágrimas, e comecei a entrar em pânico.

"Edward", sua voz era grossa com lágrimas. "Obrigada por me amar... Obrigada por esperar por mim... todos estes anos. Obrigada, apenas por esperar... eu dizer que... te amo."

Eu fiquei ali, imóvel, quando a vi chorando. Pela primeira vez eu sabia que não eram lágrimas de dor. Minha mão se moveu por sua própria vontade para enxugar as lágrimas e eu a abracei. Claro, eu vou esperar por ela. Fiz isso por quase 19 anos e terei prazer em fazer isso para sempre. "Eu lhe disse antes, Bella. Vou esperar para sempre até que você me ame."

Bella continuou a soluçar novamente, me inclinei para olhar seu rosto. Limpei as lágrimas mais uma vez, antes mesmo que eu pudesse pensar, de repente, Bella puxou minha cabeça para baixo e me beijou. Eu instintivamente passei meus braços em sua cintura e pude sentir Bella atando os dedos no meu cabelo. Seu corpo sacudiu em brasa e me beijou de volta apaixonadamente. Eu não conseguia pensar com clareza. Tudo que queria era chegar mais perto dela. Em um rápido movimento, eu a levantei pela cintura a apertei na parede da sala. Não era uma maneira cavalheiresca, mas meus pensamentos devassos tomaram o controle. Ela tinha um gosto tão bom. Seus lábios estavam quentes e macios, o desejo de tê-la de muitas maneiras sensatas estavam começando a acumular-se no meu cérebro. Bella continuou a me beijar de volta. Nossa respiração acelerou, eu relutantemente nos separei quando começamos a precisar de um pouco de ar. Inclinei-me colocando a minha testa na dela e fechei os olhos, sentindo a nossa proximidade, pela primeira vez. Eu tentei o meu melhor para controlar minha a respiração e para forçar uma frase coerente.

"Isso... foi..." disse sem fôlego.

"Incrível", Bella terminou a frase para mim.

Balancei minha cabeça. Incrível era um eufemismo. Abri os olhos e vi seus olhos que estavam cheios de paixão. Seus lábios estavam inchados do nosso beijo apaixonado e eu tinha certeza de que meus lábios também estavam. "Incrível" concordei. Era tudo que eu poderia pensar.

Sem pensar, beijei-a novamente e Bella me beijou de volta com a mesma paixão. Ela era tão quente e eu jurei que eu podia sentir tudo, mesmo ainda estando vestidos. Gostaria de saber o que eu sentiria quando nossas peles se tocassem nuas. Mais uma vez, minhas mãos tinham vontade própria e eu comecei a empurrar contra seu corpo. Senti algo aquecer em meu peito quando me lembrei que eu era o único homem que poderia tocá-la dessa maneira. Com ousadia coloquei minha mão sob sua camisa e de repente Bella se afastou.

"Não, Edward... Por favor, assim não."

"Por quê?" Olhei para ela com amor. "Você não sabe quanto tempo eu estive esperando por você. Eu quero você." Pela primeira vez na minha vida, o conselho de Jasper para ficar seguro entrou em meu cérebro e eu continuei repetindo isso em minha mente.

Bella respirou fundo e colocou as suas pequenas mãos no meu peito. Meu corpo se contorcia sob seu toque. "Por favor, Edward, por mim?" Ela me olhou suplicante.

Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo para me controlar. Mais uma vez, tanto quanto eu queria, eu não faria isso se ela não me queria, eu prometi tratá-la com respeito. Abri os olhos, olhei para ela. Ela parecia tão desejável. Suspirei. "Eu não sei quanto tempo eu posso levar isso. Você é tão desejável, Bella."

Bella sorriu e me deu um beijo casto. "Basta ter paciência, tudo bem?"

Eu sorri de volta e beijei sua testa. "Qualquer coisa por você, amor."

Esperei Bella se retirar para o seu quarto, limpei a sala de jantar, a sala de estar, antes de finalmente entrar para o meu quarto, e deitei na minha cama. Olhei o teto e suspirei satisfeito quando me lembrei que havia lhe dado o anel. Meus lábios ainda estavam formigando do nosso beijo, tentei duramente não pensar em sua pele macia repetindo mentalmente algumas teorias médicas.

Acho que adormeci quando tentei me lembrar de como fazer RCP*.

_*RCP - __Ressucitação cardio pulmonar são as manobras realizadas na tentativa de reanimar uma pessoa vítima de parada cardíaca e/ou respiratória._

Acordei quando ouvi meu telefone vibrando na mesa de cabeceira. Esfreguei os olhos sonolentos e atendi ao meu telefone.

"Alô?" Respondi, sonolento.

"Bom dia, Dr. Cullen. Me desculpe incomodá-lo, mas nós precisamos de você para cobrir a ausência do Dr. White esta manhã," ouvi a voz do homem na outra linha e eu imediatamente reconheci a voz de Dr. Montgomery. Imaginei que ele estava no comando do PS hoje.

"Bom dia, doutor. Eu estarei ai", respondi-lhe e desliguei o telefone.

Joguei meu telefone na mesa de cabeceira e deitei na minha cama. Depois de tomar algumas respirações profundas, movi da minha posição de dormir, me levantei da minha cama. Tomei um banho rápido, troquei de roupa e preparei minha mochila. Quando tudo estava pronto, saí do meu quarto, olhei para a porta de Bella. Sorri e lentamente abri a porta do quarto. Ela ainda estava dormindo, lentamente entrei em seu quarto. Sentei na beira da cama, meu coração acelerou quando vi meu anel em seu dedo.

Cuidadosamente acariciei seus cabelos, pensando na noite anterior. Ela era tudo para mim, eu faria tudo em meu poder para fazê-la feliz. Eu só queria que ela ficasse comigo, mesmo com os meus horários conturbados. Suspirei e passei a mão pelo meu cabelo. Hoje iria chegar em casa tarde, eu tinha certeza. Lentamente puxei um papel do meu bloco e minha caneta da minha mochila.

**Querida Bella,**

**Sinto muito por você não me encontrar quando acordar. Eu precisei ir para o hospital mais cedo. Por favor, perdoe-me se eu chegar tarde essa noite. Não espere por mim para jantar. Tenha um bom dia, amor. Eu te amo. Tanto.**

**Sempre seu,**

**Edward**

Dobrei o papel e coloquei em sua mesa de cabeceira. Beijei sua testa, acariciei sua bochecha antes de me forçar a encaminhar para o meu turno mais cedo nesta manhã.

Cuidei do Sr. Diamond esta manhã. Sua recuperação foi rápida, ele precisava agora de um fisioterapeuta até que ele pudesse se recuperar totalmente. Eu não vi Dr. Gerandy esta manhã, então eu soube que ele tinha o dia de folga para passar um tempo com sua família. Isso fazia sentido, ele estava tão ocupado nestas duas semanas que realmente precisava de algum descanso.

Eu estava preparando o relatório do Sr. Diamond quando eu descobri que o Dr. White já havia chegado ao pronto-socorro no período da tarde. Quase pulei de alegria quando o Dr. Montgomery me liberou mais cedo, me senti lisonjeado quando lembrei que eu poderia passar uma noite de sexta-feira com Bella. Agradeci a ambos e rapidamente saí do PS quando o relógio marcava seis horas da noite.

Dirigi para nosso apartamento com uma felicidade, quase saltei quando estacionei meu Volvo na garagem. Depois acionei o alarme, caminhei rapidamente para a nossa casa, abri a porta da frente.

"Bella?"

Franzi as sobrancelhas quando finalmente percebi que o nosso apartamento estava escuro, e rapidamente acendi as luzes. Fui para o quarto de Bella, abri a porta apenas para descobrir que estava escuro demais. Olhei por cima de sua mesa e não encontrei seu laptop ou até mesmo sua bolsa. Será que ela ficou até mais tarde em seu escritório?

Peguei meu celular no bolso e procurei na lista o seu número do escritório. Apertei o botão de discagem, esperei várias vezes antes de uma mulher atender meu chamado.

"Seattle Editorial, boa noite, posso ajudá-lo?"

Tomei uma respiração profunda. "Boa noite. Posso falar com Bella Swan, por favor?"

"Aguarde um momento por favor, senhor."

Então ouvi uma música suave por um momento antes de ser substituída pela voz da mulher que me atendeu. "Sinto muito, senhor, mas a senhorita Swan já deixou o escritório desde as 4:30 desta tarde."

Um arrepio percorreu minha espinha. Ela já deixou seu escritório.

"Você quer deixar uma mensagem, senhor?"

"Não, obrigado", respondi e desliguei meu telefone.

Eu estava confuso por um momento. Onde ela estava? Será que ela ia a algum lugar? Ou talvez ela tenha ido para o café onde a vi pela primeira vez? Passei a mão pelo meu cabelo e liguei meu telefone novamente. Rapidamente pressionei o botão, meu batimento cardíaco tornou-se irregular, eu desliguei quando deixei uma mensagem de voz.

Lancei o telefone desligado novamente, sentei-me pesadamente no sofá. Eu estava tentando pensar claramente, mas meu cérebro parecia estar em branco. Onde ela foi e por que ela não me disse nada? Mas depois percebi que Bella não queria me incomodar. Exalei alto. Eu estava confuso, porque eu não sabia onde encontrá-la.

Me levantei do sofá e comecei a andar pela sala de estar. Várias possibilidades rondavam por minha mente. Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela? Ou eu deveria procurá-la por toda a cidade? Peguei meu telefone e apertei a discagem rápida, apenas para descobrir que caiu no correio de voz novamente. Onde ela poderia ir? Ela não quer que eu a encontre?

Estava tão distraído, que isso me fez pensar em tudo que havia ao meu redor. Depois, ouvi Bella chamando por meu nome.

"Edward?"

Virei-me de forma abrupta e vi Bella parada no meio da sala. Exalei e corri em sua direção. A envolvi em um grande abraço, e senti Bella enrijecer sob o meu abraço.

"Graças a Deus Bella, você está bem", murmurei em seu cabelo, inalei o cheiro de morango para me lembrar que ela estava aqui.

Bella lentamente acariciou minhas costas. "Claro que eu estou bem, há algo errado?"

Será que ela tinha que perguntar? Inclinei meu corpo, olhei para ela, segurei seu rosto amorosamente. "Eu estava preocupado porque você não estava aqui quando cheguei em casa. Liguei para seu escritório, mas eles disseram que você foi para casa mais cedo. Eu estava tentando ligar para o seu celular, mas ia apenas para o correio de voz. Eu estava tão assustado que algo tivesse acontecido com você".

Bella piscou várias vezes, em seguida, respirou fundo.

Suspirei e encostei minha testa na dela. "Você me preocupou muito, eu passei o inicio da noite inteira procurando por você."

Ela sorriu fracamente e acariciou meu cabelo. "Me desculpe, pensei que você fosse ficar até mais tarde no hospital, então eu gastei o meu tempo no café. Esqueci de carregar o meu BlackBerry. Desculpe.", ela mordeu o lábio.

Bem, isso explica tudo e como eu poderia ficar bravo com isso? Não era culpa dela, no entanto. Imaginei que eu estava me preocupando muito então eu ri. "Tudo bem amor. Agora que eu sei que você está bem, me sinto melhor."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

Vi seu rosto e percebi como estava cansada. Talvez eu pudesse cozinhar para ela. Eu acariciei seu rosto. "O que você gostaria de jantar? Eu posso cozinhar para você."

Bella balançou a cabeça "Não, obrigada. Eu só quero tomar um bom banho e ir para a cama. Eu preciso estar no lançamento do livro amanhã, às nove."

Ah, sim. O lançamento do livro.

Eu sorri e beijei sua testa. "Tudo bem, tome o seu tempo."

Bella balançou a cabeça e foi para seu quarto. Respirei fundo, sentei no sofá. Eu quase ri de mim mesmo por me preocupar tanto com ela. Peguei o controle remoto da mesa de café e liguei a TV. Eu estava assistindo a um filme antigo, quando Bella terminou seu banho, ela se sentou ao meu lado com a metade dos cabelos secos. Sorri para ela e automaticamente cheguei mais perto dela. Envolvi meu braço em volta dos seus ombros, ela se aninhou em meus braços. Beijei o topo de sua cabeça e seu perfume encantador acalmou o meu corpo. Virei minha cabeça de volta para a TV de plasma sentindo-me aliviado que ela finalmente chegou em casa.

Nós assistimos ao filme por um tempo até que Bella murmurou para mim, "Sinto muito por te deixar tão preocupado."

Sorri e beijei seus cabelos. Ela não precisava se preocupar com isso. "Está tudo bem, amor. Sério".

Ela balançou a cabeça e recostou-se no meu abraço. No meio do intervalo comercial, eu senti a cabeça de Bella ficar mole e me virei para olhá-la. Ela já dormiu, eu sorri. Desliguei a TV, devagar a levei em meus braços para o seu quarto. A coloquei na cama e cobri seu corpo com o edredom. Acariciei seus cabelos e então eu percebi que eu não troquei de roupa desde que cheguei em casa do hospital.

Me levantei da cama, caminhei para o meu quarto para pegar algumas roupas limpas, tomei meu banho e troquei de roupa antes de voltar para o quarto de Bella. Ela se mexia e virava quando cheguei, rapidamente me sentei em sua cama.

"Não... não hoje. Eu estou tão ocupada", Bella murmurou em seu sono e eu fiz uma careta. Ela devia ter estado tão ocupada com seu trabalho.

Bella virou seu corpo em minha direção e franziu as sobrancelhas. "Por favor, não agora."

Meu coração apertou quando ouvi o seu fundamento. Fechei os olhos por breves instantes, em seguida, os abri novamente. Eu sabia que ela não ia ficar satisfeita se ela acordasse ao meu lado, mas eu não tinha qualquer outra maneira para acalentá-la. Respirei fundo e devagar estava ao lado dela. Envolvi meu braço em sua cintura e, surpreendentemente, ela se aconchegou em mim. Sorri pra mim mesmo. Parecia que ela sabia que era eu mesmo em seu sono.

"Edward", disse ela novamente.

Coloquei minha cabeça no travesseiro e olhei para o seu rosto profundamente. Meu coração ficou aquecido quando ela me chamou em seu sono. E então, eu ouvi.

"Edward, eu te amo".

Congelei.

Parei de respirar.

No momento, eu queria que Bella abrisse os olhos e dissesse aquelas palavras para mim. Mas, infelizmente, seus olhos ainda estavam fechados e então eu soube que ela estava falando em seu sono.

Me senti feliz, mas também triste. Feliz porque eu sabia que em sua mente inconsciente Bella me amava, mas a parte triste era que ela não ia se lembrar na manhã seguinte. Eu acariciei seus cabelos e beijei sua testa. "Eu também te amo, Bella. Durma bem."

Acordei cedo na manhã seguinte na cama de Bella. Sorri, virei minha cabeça para ver sua forma adormecida. Ela parecia tão calma em seu sono. Se eu não lembrasse sobre o lançamento do livro, eu provavelmente a deixaria dormir hoje.

"Bella? Vamos lá, você precisa acordar ou você vai se atrasar." Disse a ela.

Ela se mexeu um pouco, mas só para agarrar o cobertor mais forte. "Não, eu quero dormir. Por favor, deixe-me dormir."

Eu ri. "Não, querida. Você precisa se levantar ou você vai perder o lançamento do livro".

Achei as palavras mágicas porque surtiu efeito depois de tudo, de repente os olhos de Bella se abriram e seus olhos se arregalaram quando me viram. Ela se levantou e esfregou os olhos. Seu comportamento repentino era tão bonito que me fez rir. "Eu não tenho ideia do que vou fazer todas as manhãs, depois que nos casarmos, se você ainda agir dessa forma. Eu nunca vou te dar um adequado beijo de bom dia." Mais uma vez, eu não pude resistir não provocá-la.

Ela respirou fundo e sorriu timidamente. "Desculpe. Eu não estou acostumada a acordar com alguém na minha cama."

Eu sorri, e em seguida Bella pareceu perceber alguma coisa. Ela olhou rapidamente por seu corpo, exalou quando percebeu que estávamos ambos totalmente vestidos. Eu fiz uma careta. Será que ela realmente achou que eu iria fazer alguma coisa para ela? "Você acha que eu vou fazer alguma coisa para você, Bella? Eu nunca faria isso."

Ela sorriu fracamente. "Desculpe. Reação natural."

Balancei minha cabeça. Imaginei que eu precisava explicar a ela o que aconteceu ontem à noite. Beijei sua testa. "Você dormiu no sofá e eu te trouxe para cama. Você estava agitada, então eu pensei apenas em te segurar em conforto. Bem, isso fez você fez dormir em paz."

Ela parecia nervosa. ""Será que... eu disse alguma coisa... enquanto dormia?"

Bem, ela disse algo que quase fez meu coração parar de bater. "Um pouco". Olhei para o teto e suspirei. Não, eu não poderia contar a ela sobre ela dizendo que me amava. Eu acho que tenho que contar a ela sobre outra coisa. "Você disse algo sobre o ambiente de trabalho ser agitado e estressante."

Isso era o suficiente, mas Bella parecia não acreditar em mim. "Mais alguma coisa?"

Bem, na verdade sim, mas vou guardar como o meu pequeno segredo por enquanto. Molhei meus lábios e olhei para ela. "Não. Nada mais", sorri conscientemente.

Bella olhou com descrença. Eu sabia que devia sair daqui rapidamente ou ela iria me perguntar mais alguma coisa. Me levantei da cama, baguncei seus cabelos. "Vamos lá. Temos que ficar prontos. Vou fazer o café da manhã."

Rapidamente saí do quarto para preparar nosso café da manhã. Minutos mais tarde, ouvi a porta do banheiro ser fechada, eu sabia que Bella iria tomar seu banho. Terminei de cozinhar a refeição, quando Bella apareceu na cozinha com jeans, camiseta e jaqueta jeans. Bem, acho que o evento era mais casual do que formal. Tomei meu banho e decidi vestir as roupas semelhantes as de Bella. Ela apenas riu quando me olhou com minhas vestes.

Depois que terminei com meu café da manhã, conseguimos sair do nosso apartamento uma hora depois. Bella me disse onde era o local que seria o lançamento do livro, fomos com o meu Volvo para o local. Eu estava animado porque nunca fui a um lançamento de livro antes. Quando chegamos no local, o lugar já estava cheio com as pessoas. Eu só reconheci Jessica, mas aparentemente ela estava ocupada, portanto, ela não sabia que eu estava por lá.

"Isabella, bom dia".

Virei a cabeça para ver uma mulher idosa cumprimentando Bella. Bella se encolheu ligeiramente quando a mulher usou seu nome completo. Eu sempre me perguntei por que ela nunca gostou de ser chamada pelo primeiro nome. Quero dizer, Isabella é um nome bonito, mas eu acho que Bella deve ter sua própria razão. Eu apertei sua mão delicadamente, dizendo-lhe que eu estava aqui.

"Bom dia, Sra. Cope," Bella cumprimentou a mulher.

A mulher idosa olhou para mim e depois voltou para Bella. "Quem é este jovem?"

Eu juro que ela estava mudando o tom de sua voz para estar mais sedutora. Bella a chamou de Sra. Cope? Ela é casada, pelo amor de Deus.

Bella sorriu timidamente e olhou para mim. "Edward, esta é a minha chefe, Shelly Cope." E então, ela olhou para ela. "Sra. Cope, este é Edward Cullen. Meu..."

"Noivo", respondi por ela. Eu sabia que ela ainda não se sentia confortável sobre isso, mas eu precisava informar a esta mulher, ela precisava saber que eu tenho uma relação especial com Bella. Bem, literalmente.

Shelly Cope arregalou os olhos e deu um sorriso malicioso para Bella. "Noivo? Eu nem sabia que você tinha um namorado, Isabella... Você parece absorvida com o seu trabalho." E então, ela me olhou calculadamente, eu cantava mais e mais na minha cabeça que essa mulher é casada. "E agora, você traz um homem muito bonito que é seu noivo."

Pelo amor de tudo que é santo. Limpei a garganta. "Eu conheço Bella desde a nossa infância. Eu estive apaixonado por ela por um longo tempo. Perguntei se ela queria se casar comigo e ela disse que sim."

Bella apertou minha mão com força e eu soube imediatamente que ninguém em seu escritório sabia sobre o noivado. Mas eu acho que Bella devia saber que se ela me convidou para este evento, que a verdade seria revelada mais cedo ou mais tarde. Apertei minha mão, dizendo-lhe que compreendo a situação. Às vezes não precisamos dizer nada um ao outro, nós nos entendíamos completamente sobre o que o outro sentia naquele momento.

Sra. Cope riu. "Inacreditável". E então, ela olhou para Bella com ciúme. Oh, Deus. Ela é casada. "Você é uma mulher de muita sorte, Isabella. Se eu não fosse casada, eu perseguiria o seu noivo."

Um... não, obrigado. Eu poderia estar confuso com as meninas antes, mas eu ainda tinha o meu próprio tipo de mulher.

"Bem, sinto muito, Sra. Cope, mas eu preciso ver o autor." Bella disse de repente e sua chefe acordou do seu transe.

"É claro... oh, quão rude da minha parte. Por favor, divirta-se.", ela sorriu e me deu uma piscadela antes de desaparecer de nossa vista.

Ficamos por um momento em silêncio antes que eu pudesse relaxar a minha postura tensa. "Eu não posso acreditar que você trabalha para ela, Bella."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça em silêncio. "Sim, nem eu."

Sim, eu posso ver isso.

"Bella!"

Bella e eu nos viramos para ver uma mulher acenando em nossa direção na frente da sala. Uma longa mesa com cadeiras foi posicionada para o lançamento. Bella sorriu e puxou minha mão levemente para segui-la. Ela era uma mulher de 30 anos com cabelo escuro e olhos castanhos. Ela não era alta, mas não tão baixa. Ela tinha um rosto oval e um sorriso infantil.

A mulher abraçou Bella, eu sorri ligeiramente. "Oh, Bella, obrigada por terem vindo", ela disse alegremente, afastando seu abraço para me olhar. Ela sorriu e olhou para Bella. "Então, quem é o homem de sorte aqui?"

Bella sorriu. "Este é Edward Cullen. Ele é meu... noivo." Ela corou.

Sorri muito e me senti lisonjeado que Bella me apresentou como seu noivo. Balancei a cabeça para ela. "Prazer em conhecê-la senhorita "

A mulher acenou com a mão. "Não há necessidade de ser formal comigo." Ela estendeu a mão, eu aceitei. "Eu sou Kelly Stevens. Trabalhei com Bella a um par de meses atrás e ela foi uma boa editora. Você é um homem de sorte, Sr. Cullen".

Ela não tinha que me dizer sobre isso. Sorri orgulhoso. "Eu sei disso, senhorita Stevens."

"Por favor, me chame de Kelly. E obrigada por ter vindo."

Bella e eu nos acomodamos em nossas cadeiras, pois o lançamento estava prestes a começar. Havia tantas pessoas nesta sala, eu esperava que este espaço fosse o suficiente para este evento.

"Então, o que vai acontecer agora?" Sussurrei para Bella, uma vez que estávamos sentados em nossas cadeiras.

Ela me olhou com surpresa, enquanto eu piscava. "O quê?" Perguntei a ela.

"Você nunca foi a um lançamento de livro antes?" ela me perguntou, incrédula.

"Hum... não. Esta é a minha primeira vez", respondi a verdade.

Bella ergueu as sobrancelhas e sorriu um pouco antes de me explicar o que ia acontecer a seguir. Normalmente, lançamentos de livros tinham três fases; a introdução, as perguntas dos leitores ou os meios de comunicação e a última coisa que era o autógrafo nos livros. Surpreendentemente, Kelly nos deu uma cópia de seu livro com seu autógrafo e dedicação. Felicidade não descreveria o que senti naquele momento. Jurei manter este livro como um lembrete quando Bella me perguntasse sobre nosso encontro.

Quando o evento terminou, Bella me levou para olhar outros livros através dos corredores quando alguém chamou seu nome.

"Senhorita Swan?"

Virei-me quase imediatamente e meu corpo ficou mais frio do que gelo, quando vi um homem com cabelos castanhos, olhos castanhos e maçã do rosto forte. Eu nunca esqueceria aquele rosto na minha vida inteira. Eu automaticamente passei meus braços na cintura de Bella. Apertei os olhos. "Riley, o que você está fazendo aqui?"

Pelo canto dos meus olhos, eu pude ver Bella olhando para mim em estado de choque. "Você o conhece?"

Claro que eu o conhecia. Ele era o único que eu soquei o rosto, porque ele estava interessado em Bella enquanto eu buscava o meu diploma de médico. Nunca, em milhões de anos eu gostaria de vê-lo novamente, especialmente no mesmo lugar e neste exato momento. Riley sorriu, enquanto eu apertei os dentes.

"Ele era o meu companheiro de dormitório, quando fui para Harvard." Eu disse em um tom frio.

O rosto de Bella ficou pálido, então ela olhou para Riley. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Riley se virou para olhar para Bella com brilho nos seus olhos. De todos esses anos, ele ainda era curioso sobre Bella, e eu, instintivamente, apertei minhas mãos na cintura de Bella.

"Eu lhe disse antes, Senhorita Swan, minha amiga trabalha no mesmo prédio que o seu."

Uma amiga?

Os olhos de Bella se estreitaram. "Quem é sua amiga?"

E então, eu vi Jessica Stanley aparecer em nosso corredor. Eu quase rolei meus olhos. Por que ele não me surpreende?

Jessica sorriu quando viu Riley. "Riley? Estive procurando por você". Ela se aproximou de nós e franziu a testa quando viu Bella e eu. "Olá, Bella" Seu tom de voz ficou amargo. "Parabéns pelo seu noivado. Agora você tem um homem bonito aí. Que sorte a sua."

Eu não tinha que ter a capacidade de ler mentes para saber como ela estava irritada.

Riley ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Oh, então vocês estão noivos?" Ele virou-se para mim. "Então, você realmente estava apaixonado por ela, não é?"

Será que ele tinha que perguntar?

Jessica revirou os olhos e agarrou a mão de Riley. "Vamos. Nós temos um encontro. Não vamos incomodá-los!"

Vimos Jessica arrastar Riley fora do nosso corredor e eu fiquei ali em silêncio. Como é que Riley conhece Bella? Já se encontraram antes? E quantas vezes eles se viram?

A raiva ferveu em meu sangue. Por que Bella não me disse sobre isso? Sem pensar, agarrei o cotovelo de Bella e a virei para me olhar. Ela engasgou quando viu o meu rosto. Meu queixo cerrou quase que automaticamente.

"Onde você o conheceu?" Perguntei em voz severa mas tentando controlar minha raiva.

Ela piscou várias vezes. "Q-quem?"

"Riley!" Eu quase gritei para ela. "Onde você o conheceu?"

Ela engoliu em seco. "Ontem. No café. Ele me ajudou com o Wi-Fi quando não conseguia ligá-lo."

Ontem? Ontem como no dia antes de hoje, quando eu estava preocupado com ela por não voltar para casa? Apertei os olhos. "Ele te ajudou com o Wi-Fi..."

Bella balançou a cabeça lentamente.

Eu não podia acreditar. Eu estava tentando colocar distância entre Bella e Riley, enquanto ela o convidava a se aproxima. Eu vi vermelho imediatamente, bati meu punho em uma prateleira. Bella gritou e pulou para longe de mim.

"Você sabe quem ele é Bella?" Perguntei gutural. Minha respiração estava rasa. "Ele foi a pessoa em quem eu soquei a cara porque ele queria te encontrar."

Bella parecia atordoada por um momento antes de ela cobrir o rosto com as mãos. E agora? Ela se sentia culpada?

"Eu estava esperando por você em nosso apartamento, mas você estava gastando seu tempo com ele? O que você estava pensando, Bella?" Perguntei novamente. Sentia raiva, mas também tristeza.

Bella levantou a cabeça. "Do que você está falando?"

Apertei os olhos. "Você gosta dele?" Meu batimento cardíaco acelerou.

Seus olhos se arregalaram. Ela balançou a cabeça. "Não."

"Não minta para mim, Bella."

"Eu não estou! Você sabe que eu sou uma mentirosa ruim!"

Isso estava fora de questão. "Você gasta o seu tempo com ele enquanto eu estava esperando por você em nosso apartamento. Como você pode fazer isso comigo, Bella?"

Meu estômago se agitava com a visão de Bella rindo feliz com Riley, e eu juro que eu podia sentir meu coração quebrar em milhões de pedaços.

"Eu não sabia", Bella gritou para mim. "Ele estava me ajudando. Isso é tudo. Ele me chamou para sair, mas eu recusei. Eu não gosto dele, Edward. Ele parece um pouco... estranho." Sua voz vacilou no final.

Isso é tudo? "Não minta para mim só porque você não quer se sentir mal por mim, Bella."

Bella olhou para mim com expressão de dor e as lágrimas escaparam de seus olhos. "Você sabe por que eu não fui cedo para casa ontem?" ela me perguntou entre lágrimas.

Huh?

"Porque eu não queria ir para uma casa vazia!" ela gritou para mim.

Ela o quê?

Bella continuou a soluçar e enxugou as lágrimas rapidamente. "Eu não quero ir para casa e ficar sozinha. Estou sempre sozinha."

Ela não queria ir para casa e ficar sozinha. Será que ela finalmente percebeu que os meus horários são conturbados? Ela achou Riley mais digno para ela?

Bella olhou para mim com olhos tristes "Eu gosto de você, Edward. Eu sei que não é amor, mas eu gosto de você. Eu não sou o tipo de garota que brinca com homens aleatórios como Jessica faz. Eu pensei que você me conhecesse melhor do que isso."

Ela gosta de mim...?

Ela balançou a cabeça fracamente. "Esqueça isso!"

E então, eu cai de volta à realidade. Rapidamente agarrei sua cintura, quando ela estava começando a se afastar de mim. Eu era um tolo. Eu não devia ter gritado com ela. Bella descansou a cabeça no meu peito e chorou novamente.

Beijei seu cabelo e suspirei. "Sinto muito. Eu não devia ter gritado com você assim. Sinto muito amor. Me perdoe, por favor."

Ela não me respondeu.

Abracei-a com força enquanto ela continuava a chorar. De repente me lembrei do meu pai me dizendo que ter um relacionamento não era fácil e eu acho que sei o porquê agora.

* * *

><p><strong>NT: **_Bem capítulo grande, muitos acontecimentos de romântico a ciumento possessivo._

_Ah mas achei lindo ele cuidando dela antes de ir trabalhar e todo romântico ao procurar um anel de promessa depois o garoto incorpora o homem das cavernas eu fiquei esperando ele jogar ela nas costas e sair dali! Tão inseguro coitadinho..._

**N/B: **_Edward tem problemas de temperamento, uma hora ele tá todo romântico e boboca, e depois incorpora o homem das cavernas, wow. Prevejo turbulência nesse relacionamento em breve... (Quem lê MFIEC sabe)._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Beijos_

_Kessy_


	17. O Hospital

EU ESTOU NOIVO DE BELLA SWAN

Esta fanfic pertence a _Amoet _e os personagens são de_ Stephenie Meyer. _A mim nós só cabe a tradução para o português.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 17 - <strong>**O Hospital**

_Tradutora ~ Mazinha Martins_

Bella voltou em silêncio após o fiasco com Riley. Ela não falou muito para mim depois de chorar no meu abraço. Passamos um momento para procurar livros antes de ela pedir licença para ir ao banheiro. Eu andei no corredor de livros médicos quando alguém me cumprimentou.

"Desculpe-me?"

Eu me virei para ver uma menina loira, talvez no início dos 20 anos, que ficou ao meu lado e sorriu docemente. Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas. "Sim?"

Ela limpou a garganta. "Um... Desculpe... Meu nome é Janet e eu já te vi desde o lançamento do livro anterior. Eu estava procurando uma chance de falar com você e talvez pedir-lhe apenas para tomar um café?"

Eu pisquei. Ela acabou de me chamar pra um encontro?

"Você está me perguntando sobre um encontro?" Perguntei a ela. Uma vez eu fiz esta pergunta a Bella e senti o céu para mim, mas desta vez nem mesmo eu poderia descrever o inferno.

A menina loira piscou e pareceu confusa. "Bem... se você considera dessa maneira.", disse ela para mim e sorriu docemente.

Eu quase zombei. "Desculpe, senhorita. Mas eu sou comprometido." E então, eu fingi olhar para o meu relógio. Sempre trabalhei para me manter longe desse tipo de mulher. "Você vai me desculpar?"

Eu rapidamente me afastei pelo corredor e voltei para onde o evento do livro foi realizado. Pelo menos eu estava a salvo aqui por um tempo.

"Desculpe-me... mas, você é Edward, certo?"

Virei à cabeça novamente para ver que Kelly já estava ao meu lado. Eu balancei a cabeça. "Sim."

"Obrigada por terem vindo aqui, e você viu Bella? Eu preciso falar com ela." Kelly disse para mim.

Eu sorri. "Não por isso, Kelly. Eu acho que ela disse que queria ir ao banheiro. Vou procurar por ela."

Kelly sorriu agradecida e eu comecei a andar na direção do banheiro. Mas então, eu vi Bella sentada em um dos sofás no canto da sala com os olhos fechados. Meu coração se apertou. Eu não deveria gritar com ela assim. Eu suspirei e caminhei em sua direção. Bella ainda não tinha sentido minha presença quando eu ajoelhei ao lado dela. Eu cuidadosamente acariciei seus cabelos e ela abriu os olhos. Olhei para ela com expressão preocupada. "Bella, você está bem? Estive procurando por você".

Bella piscou várias vezes e parecia sem foco por um momento. "Eu estou bem... Eu só preciso de algum tempo... sozinha."

Eu podia ver isso. Ela provavelmente ainda estava com medo de mim quando eu gritei com ela antes. Mas ela deve compreender que eu não sinto raiva dela. Eu estava apenas esperando que Riley nunca aparecesse novamente. Eu suspirei. "Me desculpe por gritar com você. Foi um comportamento inadequado. Eu estava tão irritado quando vi Riley. Eu o conheço apenas há 2 anos e ele tem uma má reputação com as meninas. Eu não gosto dele em tudo." Eu expliquei para ela.

Ela fechou os olhos novamente e esfregou as têmporas. "Por favor, eu não quero ouvir falar dele novamente." E então, ela abriu os olhos e olhou para mim. Olhei fundo nos olhos dela, tentando ler os orbes castanhos, mas como sempre eu não poderia chegar na profundidade de seus olhos. Pareciam ter paredes que eu não podia ver através.

Tudo bem, eu desisti. Eu balancei a cabeça e segurei a mão dela, onde ela usava meu anel em seu dedo. Pelo menos, eu poderia aliviar sua dor agora. Eu beijei a palma da mão e olhei para ela. "Você quer ir para casa?" Eu a conhecia melhor. Ela não ia mais ficar aqui.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça fraca. "Já acabou?"

Eu estava adivinhando direito.

Eu sorri severamente. "Sim. Kelly estava procurando por você."

Ela suspirou e se levantou da cadeira. Eu instintivamente segurei sua mão quando começamos a procurar por Kelly. Ela agradeceu a nós dois de novo por vir e ela esperava trabalhar novamente com Bella no futuro. Também se reuniu novamente com Shelly Cope. Eu poderia facilmente ver que ela estava agindo docemente com Bella para que ela pudesse saber algo sobre mim. Ha! Sonhe.

Bella andou em passos rápidos para o meu carro, quase me deixando pra trás. Eu desativei o alarme do carro e então ela rapidamente abriu a porta. Eu suspirei e caminhei até a porta do motorista. Bella já se instalara na cadeira com os olhos fechados quando eu cheguei lá dentro. Eu só queria que ela me dissesse o que está incomodando. E então, pareceu que ela sabia que eu estava olhando para ela, quando seus olhos se abriram e ela olhou para mim.

"O que há de errado, Bella?" Apenas me diga o que está errado, por favor.

Bella suspirou. "Eu só quero sair daqui."

Bem, pelo menos, ela respondeu à minha pergunta. Eu balancei a cabeça. "Você quer almoçar primeiro?" Foi uma coisa boa eu ter fingido olhar para o relógio antes, portanto, eu sabia que já passava da hora do almoço.

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Tanto faz." E então, ela virou a cabeça para olhar pela janela.

Eu suspirei e, finalmente, virei o carro depois lembrando Bella de por o cinto de segurança. Eu dirigi até um café aconchegante para o nosso almoço. Parecia que o dia não havia acabado para mim porque eu tinha que lidar com uma garçonete me paquerando. Bella não falou nada para mim e eu me sentia culpado ao longo do dia. Depois que terminamos com o nosso almoço, eu dirigi de volta ao nosso apartamento e Bella rapidamente soltou o cinto de segurança uma vez que eu estacionei meu carro na garagem. Ela saiu do meu carro sem olhar para trás e eu continuei no meu lugar por um tempo.

Fechei os olhos e inclinei a cabeça para o assento. DEUS, o que eu fiz de novo? Hoje imaginei ser o nosso dia juntos, mas tudo foi arruinado. Abri os olhos e olhei para o teto do carro. Minha mente vagou de novo para o evento na livraria. O que Riley está fazendo exatamente aqui nesta cidade? Ele sabia quem era Jessica e isso significava que ele tem algo a ver com o trabalho de Bella. Um arrepio percorreu minha espinha. Eu poderia protegê-la fora de seu escritório, mas eu não podia protegê-la dentro de seu escritório. Cerrei os dentes. Eu jurei a mim mesmo que se Riley se atrevesse a fazer algo com minha noiva, eu não hesitarei em socá-lo novamente, desta vez.

Eu soltei o cinto de segurança e saí do meu carro. Fechei as portas e liguei o alarme antes de eu caminhar para o nosso apartamento. Eu cuidadosamente abri a porta da frente e percebi como estava tranquilo. Eu entrei e fechei a porta. Olhei para o quarto de Bella e ela estava fechada. Eu lentamente caminhei até a porta e percebi que estava trancada quando tentei abri-lo. Suspirei e encostei minha testa à sua porta.

"Bella... amor... Eu não sei se você pude me ouvir ou não, mas quero lhe dizer algo."

Nenhuma resposta.

"Eu te amo, Bella. Eu só quero que você seja feliz e eu espero que eu seja o único que poderá fazê-la feliz. Mas, eu acho que eu sempre te faço chorar. Me desculpe..." Minha voz estava vacilante no final.

Ainda assim, nenhuma resposta.

Fechei os olhos e tentei segurar as lágrimas. Eu fiquei me perguntando novamente. Eu fiz a escolha certa? Poderia eu ainda mantê-la aqui se ela não quer ficar?

Engoli em seco e rapidamente saí do nosso apartamento. Eu continuei a caminhar até o parque fora do nosso apartamento e me sentei em um dos balanços lá, o que Bella se sentou quando veio pela primeira vez a este lugar. O dia já tinha se tornado crepúsculo e eu olhei para o céu escuro. Minha mente ficou em branco por um momento até que ouvi alguém chamar meu nome.

"Edward? É você?"

Virei a cabeça para ver o nosso vizinho, Garrett, caminhando até mim e eu sorri fracamente. "Oi, Garrett."

Garrett franziu as sobrancelhas. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Eu suspirei e olhei para trás para o céu escuro. "Eu só preciso de algum tempo... sozinho..." Citei as mesmas palavras de Bella.

"Onde está Bella?" ele me perguntou.

Eu sorri severamente. "Ela está no nosso apartamento."

Pelo canto dos meus olhos, eu pude ver Garrett sentar no balanço ao meu lado. Ele suspirou. "Mais uma noite e então o dia volta a ficar escuro de novo."

Eu sorri ligeiramente.

"O que há de errado, Edward? Bem, se você quiser me contar o que aconteceu", disse Garrett novamente.

Eu suspirei. Eu nunca fui uma pessoa aberta, mas eu não tinha muita escolha agora. Eu só queria deixar ir o meu fardo. "Eu não sei, Garrett."

Garrett deu um tapinha no meu ombro. "Ei, está tudo bem se você não quer me dizer."

"Não é assim.", eu disse com firmeza.

Garrett ergueu as sobrancelhas e eu respirei fundo. DEUS, eu realmente preciso controlar minha raiva agora. "Sinto muito. Eu não quis dizer isso. É só..." Fiz uma pausa. "Eu sempre faço Bella chorar. Eu só quero que ela seja feliz, mas acho que sempre faço a coisa errada."

"Você tem certeza disso, Edward? Você falou com Bella?"

Passei a mão pelo meu cabelo. "Ela não queria nem ouvir o que eu disse."

Garrett fez uma careta. "Bem, como você poder dizer que sempre a faz chorar? Ela parecia feliz quando ela se mudou para cá com você. Além de que ambos estão comprometidos, certo?" Garret sabia sobre o noivado, embora eu nunca lhe contei a história exata.

Eu ri sombriamente. "Ela está feliz?"

Ele sorriu conscientemente. "Sim".

Isso é verdade?

Garret olhou para o céu escuro. "Eu acho que ela também te ama, Edward."

Meu coração parou. Lembrei-me de quando Bella falou dormindo e disse que me amava. Poderia ser uma mentira? Mas eu sei melhor. Ela era uma mentirosa ruim quando ela estava acordada e ela não podia mentir quando falava dormindo.

Garrett bateu no meu ombro novamente. "Basta falar com ela. Vocês dois vão se casar em breve. Você precisa aprender a se comunicar melhor. Além de você ser uma pessoa inteligente. Eu sei que você vai descobrir." E então, ele se levantou do balanço e começou a caminhar na direção ao apartamento, deixando-me com os meus pensamentos.

Como eu deveria tratá-la? Como eu poderia fazê-la ver que eu a amo, sem fazê-la chorar mais? Meu coração acelerou. Lembrei-me de como eu fui petulante quando disse a ela sobre o noivado e como eu a obriguei a morar comigo. Pode ser que ela nunca realmente quis isso? Mas, ela disse que me amava quando estava dormindo.

_Oh, por favor, Cullen, foi falado em um sonho. Você não pode simplesmente acreditar nisso._ A outra parte do meu cérebro me disse.

_Ei, eu sou um médico. Eu sei melhor. Ela não mente no que fala enquanto dorme. Ela pode mentir quando ela está acordada_. Minha outra parte do meu cérebro me disse.

Puxa, eu estou começando a perder minha sanidade aqui.

Passei a mão pelo meu cabelo de novo. Talvez eu devesse deixá-la escolher. Se ela não quer ficar comigo, eu não vou forçá-la. Acho que ela poderia ficar em nosso apartamento e eu poderia visitá-la no fim de semana como qualquer outro casal normal. Bem, se fôssemos um casal normal. Eu sorri severamente. Mas, eu acho que falar com ela da nossa situação agora não seria uma boa escolha. Eu provavelmente tenho que esperar por alguns dias.

Eu suspirei e de repente me senti muito cansado. Eu respirei fundo e me levantei do balanço. Voltei para o prédio e abri a porta da frente. Nossa sala era meio escura e eu poderia dizer que Bella ainda estava dormindo. Eu decidi cozinhar o jantar, antes tomar meu banho e trocar de roupa. Fui até a cozinha e parei nos meus pés quando vi um bilhete pendurado no armário da cozinha. Eu peguei o bilhete e reconheci a letra de Bella.

**Eu fiz o jantar. -B-**

Sorri um pouco e olhei para o prato no balcão da cozinha. Eu suspirei e peguei o prato para comer na mesa de jantar. Comi em silêncio, ainda não conseguindo esquecer o evento anterior. Eu coloquei o prato sujo na pia, demasiadamente cansado para lavá-lo, caminhei para o meu quarto. Parei um momento para olhar para porta de Bella e ouvi as vozes suaves de sua televisão. Imaginei em não incomodá-la esta noite. Peguei roupas limpas no meu guarda roupas e parei por um momento quando eu vi a caixa do anel. Meu coração se apertou. Será que eu vou ter a chance de dar o anel de Bella?

Eu balancei a cabeça e rapidamente tomei o meu banho e mudei de roupa. Acho que adormeci imediatamente quando minha cabeça bateu no travesseiro.

Acordei na manhã seguinte pelo som do telefone vibrando. Esfreguei os olhos e peguei meu celular. Eu abri o meu telefone. "Olá?"

"Bom dia, Dr. Cullen. Este é o Dr. White. Sinto muito por ligar a essa hora, mas precisamos de sua ajuda aqui."

Eu bocejei. "Bom dia, Dr. White. Eu estarei aí."

"Obrigado, Doutor".

Eu deixei meu telefone e me deitei no travesseiro. Suspirei e me levantei. Eu rapidamente preparei a minha bolsa e peguei minha roupa de trabalho antes de tomar um banho rápido. Depois que tudo estava pronto, eu coloquei meu jaleco na parte superior da bolsa e saí do meu quarto. Parei novamente em frente à porta de Bella para me despedir dela quando percebi o nosso cesto de roupa suja não estava no seu lugar. Ela provavelmente foi à lavanderia agora.

Fui até a cozinha para beber um pouco de leite, quando vi outro prato com comida no balcão da cozinha. Eu ri com leveza e peguei meu prato. Tomei meu café em silêncio novamente e coloquei o prato em cima da pia antes de eu sair da cozinha. Contemplei em sair sem dizer adeus a Bella, mas neguei a esse pensamento. Pelo menos eu poderia ser um bom homem e começar a tratá-la de forma normal, não como um noivo obcecado.

Vi Bella na lavanderia e ela franziu a testa um pouco quando viu que eu já estava vestido para o trabalho. Bella sabia que eu tinha que ir. Eu senti um pouco de esperança de vê-la franzir a testa, mas eu não vou jogar com a sorte.

"Você precisa ir ao hospital?" ela me perguntou, franzindo a testa um pouco.

Eu balancei a cabeça e beijei sua testa. "Eu te ligo quando eu tiver a chance. Obrigado pelo café da manhã, amor." Eu acariciei seus cabelos e me virei.

Por mais que meu coração afundasse, vou manter a minha distância dela por um tempo e esperar que ela tenha sua decisão.

Desde o meu desabafo, eu mantive minha distância de Bella. Eu tinha medo de fazê-la chorar de novo e principalmente medo de a machucar novamente, apesar de que tenha sido sem querer. Ocupei-me no hospital e isto estava ajudando, embora não muito. Os chefes do hospital me disseram que estavam com o meu pedido da bolsa, portanto, eu comecei a ajudar a Drª. Collins, chefe do pediatra. Era muito pior, porque ela ficava flertando comigo e me incomodando com o seu convite para jantar ou simplesmente passar o tempo juntos. No nosso apartamento, eu passei o meu tempo no meu quarto, na maior parte do tempo, apenas lendo livros ou ficando à toa na internet. Bella parecia afetada com a minha frieza, embora às vezes eu a peguei roubando seus olhares em minha direção, quando tínhamos o nosso jantar ou café da manhã juntos.

Hoje não foi diferente. Eu estava tão ocupado e Drª. Collins continuou a me chatear com a sua maneira sedutora. Eu tive sorte quando eu fui ajudá-la a passar por uma cirurgia de uma menina que quebrou a perna. A operação seria realizada durante a noite, então eu decidi ir para casa primeiro e trocar de roupa. Abri a porta da frente e eu olhei ao redor do nosso apartamento. Eu vi um vislumbre de luz da cozinha e percebi que Bella deveria estar cozinhando para o jantar. Fui até a cozinha e sorri quando a vi. Ela se sentou na cadeira com pratos de comida sobre a mesa de jantar. Meu coração se apertou. Como eu gostaria de abraçá-la e dizer a ela que eu a amo muito, mas eu estava preocupado se minha ação iria machucá-la novamente.

"Oi," Bella disse em voz baixa. "eu fiz o jantar."

Em vez de abraçá-la, eu suspirei e beijei sua testa. "Obrigado, amor, mas me desculpe, eu preciso voltar para o hospital. Eu vim para casa para trocar de roupa." Eu me virei e saí da cozinha antes que Bella pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

Caminhei para o meu quarto pra preparar a minha mala para a minha estadia durante a noite hoje à noite do hospital.

"Eu preciso falar com você." De repente, ela disse em voz severa.

Eu suspirei e olhei para ela. Eu realmente não quero falar agora. "Agora não, amor. Podemos conversar mais tarde."

"Quando será mais tarde? Você está sempre ocupado e nunca mais falou comigo. Você está me evitando Edward?" Bella me perguntou de novo. Frustração gravada em sua voz.

Supostamente ela já percebeu, ela provavelmente não sabia que eu fiz para ela. Eu belisquei a ponte do meu nariz, frustrado porque eu não sabia como explicar a ela. "Estou muito ocupado agora. Por favor, compreenda amor. Prometo que vamos conversar depois que eu voltar do hospital."

Eu rapidamente peguei minha bolsa e passei por ela e fui até a porta da frente. Pelo canto dos meus olhos, eu pude ver Bella me seguir até a porta.

"Por que isso é bom para nós, se não podemos falar um com o outro? Por que é bom para nós vivermos juntos se continuamos a agir assim?" Bella me perguntou de novo.

Parei na porta e olhei para ela. Eu sabia de uma coisa. Ela não está feliz comigo aqui e vou esperar ela para tomar sua decisão. Virei a maçaneta da porta lentamente e abri.

"Não me procure, se você não me ver quando chegar em casa.", ela sussurrou e correu para seu quarto. Ela bateu a porta, enquanto eu ainda estava de pé na porta da frente.

Meus ombros caíram e eu quase chorei. Ela já tomou sua decisão e não vou ser contra ela neste momento. Saí do nosso apartamento e fechei a porta da frente.

Passei a noite assistindo a cirurgia, esquecendo um pouco sobre o meu problema com Bella. Desculpei-me e fui para o quarto dos funcionários quando a operação foi concluída antes que a realidade me atingisse. Eu sentei no sofá e inclinei a cabeça para olhar o teto. Acho que este é o tempo para eu deixar Bella ir e aceitar a sua decisão de me deixar. Enquanto ela for feliz, serei feliz também.

A porta abriu e eu virei a cabeça para ver o Dr. Gerandy caminhando até a sala e sentar ao meu lado. Eu recompus o meu rosto e sentei-me direito.

"O que lhe aconteceu, Edward? Eu conheço você melhor do que ninguém neste hospital. Embora você parece obediente ou responsável, mas não no interior. O que há de errado?" ele me perguntou.

"Nada há de errado", eu respondi categoricamente.

Ele zombou. "Não me dê esse olhar e essa desculpa. Você está mudado desde algumas semanas atrás, depois que você pediu para transferi-lo. O que aconteceu?"

Eu suspirei. Ele vai descobrir em breve, no entanto. "Bella e eu... bem, tivemos algum tipo de briga."

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Uma briga?"

Eu balancei a cabeça melancolicamente. "Pode-se dizer que foi isso. Eu acabei de descobrir que um dos meus companheiros de dormitório quando eu estava na faculdade a conheceu quando eu não sabia. Esse cara ficava imaginando Bella e eu me esforcei muito para mantê-lo longe dela. Eu não esperava que Bella fosse encontrá-lo. Principalmente nesta cidade."

Eu parei e passei a mão no meu cabelo.

"Eu tinha uma espécie de pressentimento de que Bella iria escolhê-lo ao invés de mim." eu disse novamente.

Dr. Gerandy revirou os olhos. "Pelo amor de Deus, Edward. De onde você tirou essa teoria?"

Dei de ombros. "Bem, eu quase não gasto meu tempo com ela. Ela disse que estava sozinha, quando ela se encontrou com aquele cara, porque ela não queria ir para casa sozinha."

Silêncio.

E então, o Dr. Gerandy suspirou. "Tem certeza de que Bella escolheria esse homem ao invés de você?"

Eu sorri severamente. "Ela poderia. É por isso que eu mantenho uma distância dela agora. Eu estou me preparando, se de repente ela queira sair do nosso apartamento."

Dr. Gerandy inclinou-se no sofá. "Será que ela falou sobre sua decisão?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não, mas eu sei qual é sua escolha."

O médico idoso estreitou os olhos para mim. "É a escolha dela ou a sua escolha para ela?"

Eu pisquei. "Perdoe-me?"

Ele revirou os olhos novamente. "Por favor, Edward. Para alguém que deveria ser inteligente, você é tão ignorante, às vezes."

Huh... obrigado.

Dr. Gerandy olhou diretamente para meus olhos. "Deixe ela decidir, Edward. Não decida por ela."

Eu respirei fundo, meus ombros caídos.

Ele bateu no meu ombro suavemente e sorriu. "Agora, vá ver um último paciente antes de ir à casa da sua noiva."

Ergui a cabeça para olhei para ele.

Ele sorriu. "Eu vou lhe dar um dia especial livre."

Eu ri nervosamente. "Obri... Obrigado." Eu sabia que Bella provavelmente já havia deixado o seu escritório, mas eu não me importei. Vou encontrá-la, dizer que eu a amo e vou deixá-la decidir.

Dr. Gerandy riu de volta. "Mude suas roupas primeiro. Vou encontrá-lo na ER". Ele olhou o relógio. "Já são 7 da manhã."

Eu suspirei. "Tudo bem."

Eu rapidamente tomei um banho e troquei de roupa. Voltei ao pronto-socorro para atender quando eu vi uma figura familiar que carregava uma mulher em seus braços. Meu batimento cardíaco voltou mais rápido quando eu reconheci a pessoa. Era Garrett. Mas, o que ele está fazendo aqui? E a mulher que ele está carregando... não era Kate, porque me lembro que Kate tem o cabelo escuro mas não é morena.

Um arrepio percorreu minha espinha. Oh não, poderia ser... Bella?

Eu corri o mais rápido que pude para a sala onde vi Garrett levar a mulher morena. Os enfermeiros já faziam o seu trabalho e eu quase parei de respirar quando eu vi a mulher claramente. Era Bella!

"Bella?" Minha voz era quase um sussurro, mas Garrett e Kate voltaram à cabeça em minha direção.

Uma das enfermeiras deu-me o prontuário, ignorando minha expressão dormente. "Nome da paciente é Isabella Swan. Idade 24. Ela está sofrendo de desidratação e sua pressão arterial está muito baixa. Precisamos estabilizar sua pressão arterial."

Eu só fiquei lá por um momento. Todas as teorias sobre a área médica pareciam ter esvaído quando eu a vi tão fraca e pálida. Pode ser que ela já estivesse doente esses dias? Era isso que ela está tentando me dizer na noite passada?

"Doutor!"

A voz da enfermeira trouxe-me de volta à realidade. Peguei o prontuário com as mãos trêmulas e tentei me concentrar no que eu fazia. Eu rapidamente retirei meu estetoscópio e verifiquei seus órgãos vitais. Eu estava tentando me manter objetivo e não pensar na mulher na minha frente como minha noiva. Mas, vendo-a tão fraca finalmente quebrou minhas defesas. Eu engoli minhas lágrimas e coloquei o meu estetoscópio volta no meu bolso. Eu olhei para uma das enfermeiras e disse-lhe: "Vou chamar Dr. Gerandy.".

Sem dizer uma palavra, eu rapidamente saí da sala e procurei por ele. Meu corpo estava mais frio do que gelo e eu me sentia dormente. Vi Dr. Gerandy na recepção do pronto-socorro e rapidamente me aproximei dele.

"Eu preciso de sua ajuda.", eu disse a ele sem fôlego.

Ele rapidamente guardou seu prontuário e me seguiu. "O que aconteceu?"

"É Bella", eu disparei. "ela está com a pressão arterial muito baixa, e está tão pálida e eu não sei-"

"Edward, acalme-se!" De repente, ele parou na minha frente.

Eu respirei fundo e passei a mão pelo meu cabelo. "Por favor, examine-a. Eu não posso fazer isso agora. Por favor..." Minha voz era quase um sussurro.

Dr. Gerandy respirou fundo e assentiu. "Espere fora da sala." E então, ele se virou e caminhou rapidamente para a sala de UTI.

Fechei os olhos e inclinei-me à parede. O que foi que aconteceu? Será que ela ficou doente por minha causa? Que tipo de homem eu era? Sem falar que eu sou seu noivo. Eu deveria ter cuidado dela melhor.

Eu respirei fundo e abri os olhos. Tudo bem, este não é o momento para isso. Farei tudo que puder para torná-la melhor. Eu rapidamente voltei para a sala da UTI e vi Garrett com Kate fora da sala onde Bella estava. Engoli em seco e me aproximei deles.

"Obrigado por ajudar a Bella." Eu disse-lhes sinceramente e ambos voltaram a cabeça para olhar para mim.

Kate sorriu enquanto seu marido só olhava para mim. "Está tudo bem, Edward. Estamos felizes em ajudar. O médico disse que ela ficará bem."

Eu balancei a cabeça e olhei rapidamente para a sala. Dr. Gerandy ainda estava examinado Bella e eu sabia que ela estava em boas mãos. Eu olhei para eles, novamente, "O que aconteceu?"

"Edward, podemos conversar?" De repente Garrett falou e um arrepio percorreu minha espinha quando encontrei seus olhar. Isso não é bom, mas eu não tinha outra escolha.

"Claro.", eu respondi em voz baixa.

Comecei a andar para a sala de funcionários com Garrett e Kate perto de mim. Uma vez eu abri a porta da sala, duas coisas aconteceram em câmera lenta. De repente Garrett me deu um soco no rosto, enquanto Kate engoliu em seco e rapidamente pegou o marido.

"O QUE HÁ DE ERRADO COM VOCÊ?" Garrett estava gritando para mim enquanto eu tentava ficar de pé. Ele realmente tinha um excelente gancho. Senti meu queixo ficar dormente.

"Garrett! Pare com isso! Estamos em lugar público", Kate disse a seu marido.

O homem ruivo apertou os olhos. "Este cara quase a matou. Vou lhe ensinar uma lição."

"Garrett!" Kate ficou na frente de seu marido. "Bater em Edward não vai fazer nenhum bem. Além disso, Bella não vai ficar satisfeita com isso."

Eu virei minha cabeça lentamente para olhar para eles. Eu não podia falar. Eu sabia que era tudo culpa minha. Seria um milagre se Bella ainda me perdoasse depois do que aconteceu nestes dias.

Garrett respirou fundo e relaxou a sua postura tensa. Kate balançou a cabeça e virou para olhar para mim. "Bella nos chamou e pediu nossa ajuda. Ela já estava queimando quando chegamos ao seu quarto. Nós dois a trouxemos aqui."

Engoli em seco e assenti com a cabeça fraca. "Obrigado mais uma vez, Kate, Garrett. Eu não sei como vou recompensá-los."

Kate sorriu e se aproximou de mim. "Basta cuidar dela, Edward. E agora, precisamos pensar em outras coisas. Como seu escritório ou sua família? É melhor você começar a chamá-los e cuidar de seu plano de saúde também."

Ela estava certa, porém. Eu precisava cuidar dessas coisas. Eu poderia ficar melancólico depois. Eu balancei a cabeça e sorri. "Eu vou, Kate. Obrigado por me lembrar."

Kate sorriu novamente e virou para olhar para o marido. "Você poderia me esperar lá fora? Eu quero falar em particular com Edward."

Garrett revirou os olhos e saiu da sala. Kate respirou fundo e olhou para mim novamente. "Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu. Ele acabou estourando. Espero que você não esteja com raiva."

Eu ri fracamente. "Não, eu mereço. Realmente."

Kate sorriu tristemente e deu um tapinha no meu ombro. "Bella realmente se importa com você, Edward. Você deve saber o que ela disse antes de desmaiar."

Fiquei rígido.

Kate olhou-me profundamente. "Ela chamou o seu nome."

Levou quase uma hora para terminar a administração do hospital e ligar para o escritório de Bella e para seus pais. Eu disse a eles que Bella estava doente e que estava no hospital sob a minha supervisão. Avisar seu escritório e seus pais não era a questão mais importante, mas demorou um pouco quando eu falei com o meu pai. Eu não tinha escolha a não ser dizer-lhe sobre o que aconteceu. Ele não se agradou de qualquer modo, é claro, mas eu o pedi para vir para Seattle apenas para verificar a condição de Bella. Meu pai disse que chegaria amanhã. Garrett e Kate voltaram para casa depois que tudo foi resolvido e eu prometi avisá-los quando Bella acordasse. Depois do que aconteceu, eu não acho que eu poderei lidar com outro gancho de Garrett.

Dr. Gerandy ainda estava no quarto de Bella, quando cheguei e eu pude ver que as enfermeiras já tinham trocado sua roupa. Ela parecia muito melhor mesmo ainda estando pálida, meu coração se apertou. Como eu pude fazer isso com ela?

"Como ela está?" Eu perguntei ao velho médico com voz baixa. Meus olhos não deixando o rosto de Bella. Parecia uma eternidade desde a última vez que a vi e sentia falta dela.

"Ela está melhor. Consegui manter a pressão arterial estável", ele respondeu de volta.

Eu caminhei lentamente para a cama de Bella e segurei a mão dela, onde ela ainda usava o meu anel. Fechei os olhos e tentei conter minhas lágrimas. E então, eu senti-o bater no meu ombro. Eu abri meus olhos e me virei para olhar Dr. Gerandy.

"Ela vai ficar bem, Edward."

Eu balancei a cabeça tristemente. "Eu sei."

E então, eu senti algo da mão de Bella. Virei a cabeça imediatamente, esperando que ela abrisse os olhos, mas ainda estavam fechados.

"O que é isso?" Dr. Gerandy me perguntou.

Eu pisquei. "Acho que ela está se movendo." Inclinei-me para mais perto do rosto de Bella. "Bella, você pode me ouvir?"

"Ela ainda está inconsciente. Seja paciente, Edward."

Aumentei meu aperto em sua mão. Eu sabia o que eu senti. Eu sabia que ela podia me ouvir. "Bella... não desista de mim, Bella. Por favor, acorde!"

"Edward!"

Eu suspirei e olhei para o homem idoso. "Eu senti-a. Eu sei que ela pode me ouvir."

Ele sorriu um pouco. "Tudo bem, eu acredito em você. Você vai ficar aqui até ela acordar?"

Será que ele precisa perguntar? "Claro, eu vou ficar aqui. Eu vou chamá-lo se acontecer alguma coisa."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu já pedi a Irina para medicá-la. Ela vai chegar em breve."

Eu sorri para ele. "Obrigado."

Dr. Gerandy balançou a cabeça novamente e saiu da sala. Eu me virei para olhar para Bella e puxei uma cadeira para me sentar ao lado de sua cama. Eu acariciei seus cabelos e beijei sua testa. Ela ainda estava um pouco quente e meu coração torceu novamente. E depois, eu ouvi o som de batidas e eu virei a cabeça para ver que Irina estava em pé na moldura da porta. Seu sorriso desapareceu quando ela me viu segurando a mão de Bella.

Ela limpou a garganta. "Sinto muito, Dr. Cullen, mas Dr. Gerandy me pediu para dar este medicamento para você."

Eu balancei a cabeça e apontei para a mesa ao lado da cama de Bella. "Você pode colocá-lo ali."

Ela sorriu um pouco e caminhou para o quarto. Virei a cabeça para ver Bella novamente enquanto eu ouvi a voz sussurrar ao meu lado. "Você conhece esta mulher, doutor?" ela me perguntou.

Eu sorri. "Sim.", respondi sem olhar para ela. "Ela é minha noiva." Pelo canto dos meus olhos, eu podia ver seus olhos se arregalarem. Esta vai ser uma grande notícia, eu tinha certeza, mas se essa notícia pudesse me manter longe da Drª. Collins, estaria bom pra mim.

"Ah... entendo. Bem, parabéns, doutor!", ela gaguejou.

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Obrigado."

Irina ficou ali por um momento desajeitadamente antes de finalmente sair da sala.

Acho que adormeci segurando a mão de Bella, porque eu senti algo mudando na minha mão e meus olhos se abriram. Ergui a cabeça e me deparei com os quentes olhos castanhos de Bella. Eu quase pulei da cadeira, mas eu só conseguia sorrir muito e me levantei da cadeira. Eu peguei seu rosto em minhas mãos, "Bella? Amor? Você está acordada." Encostei minha testa na dela. "Graças a Deus, você está bem. Sinto muito. Eu realmente sinto muito. Eu sou o pior homem de todos. Eu deveria ter cuidado melhor de você."

Senti o corpo de Bella ficar mole e olhei para ela imediatamente. Seus olhos estavam fechados. Será que ela desmaiaria de novo? Continuei segurando seu corpo e comecei a verificar seu pulso. "Bella? O que há de errado?"

"Água.", ela engasgou.

"Maldição!" Eu amaldiçoei. Claro, que ela estava com sede.

Eu rapidamente derramei um copo de água para ela e ajudei-a a beber. Depois de alguns goles ela me olhou melhor e recostou-se no travesseiro. Ela me olhou com seus belos olhos e, lentamente, levantou a mão. Eu peguei-a imediatamente. Ela deve descansar agora. Mas, então eu senti quando ela passou os dedos delicados em meus olhos. Ela deve ter visto como eu estava cansado por não dormir a noite toda.

Bella sorriu fracamente. "Você parece horrível".

Se estivéssemos em melhor situação, eu provavelmente teria rido. Mas, era também um sinal de que ela estava melhor. Eu suspirei e ri. Apenas Bella poderia pensar dessa forma, mesmo quando estava doente. Olhei para ela e acariciei sua bochecha. Eu sorri. "Você está linda."

Ela riu levemente. "Eu estou deitada numa cama de hospital, fraca, enquanto o meu futuro marido diz que eu estou bonita."

Meu coração se aqueceu quando ela mencionou que eu era o seu futuro marido. "Mas você está linda.", eu disse novamente e acariciei seus cabelos carinhosamente.

Bella suspirou e olhou para o teto. "O que aconteceu?"

Eu fiquei tenso por um momento. Eu sabia que ela ia me fazer essa pergunta. Eu me distraí olhando para nossas mãos unidas. "Você desmaiou, Bella. Garrett e Kate a trouxeram aqui." Passei a mão pelo meu cabelo já bagunçado. "Eu sou o pior homem do mundo. Meu coração parou quando eu vi Garrett trazer você para o P.S. Kate explicou tudo para mim."

Eu cobri meu rosto com as mãos fechadas. Eu não pude me segurar por mais tempo. "Você tem todo o direito de me odiar, Bella. Eu deveria ter cuidado de você, mas eu deixei você ficar doente. Que tipo de homem eu sou? Garrett quase me deu um soco quando ele me viu. Foi uma coisa boa Kate estava aqui para detê-lo. E mesmo que Kate não estivesse lá, ele tinha todo o direito de me dar um soco.", eu disse com tristeza. Eu meio que editei a parte do soco. Eu não acho que Bella poderia ouvir sobre isso agora.

Eu não consegui conter as minhas lágrimas mais e comecei a tremer. Eu entenderia se ela não me perdoasse. Eu merecia, no entanto. Mas então, eu senti que meu cabelo estava sendo acariciado, eu levantei minha cabeça. Eu estava esperando para ver a raiva naqueles olhos castanhos, mas eu só consegui ver... o amor. Seria possível?

"Venha aqui.", ela me disse em voz suave.

Eu não pensei duas vezes. Inclinei-me para ela e a envolvi em um abraço. Eu soluçava em seu ombro. "Sinto muito, amor. Eu realmente sinto muito. Eu te amo. Eu te amo tanto. Você sabe disso, não é? Às vezes não consigo controlar minhas próprias ações. Só tenho medo que você venha me deixar um dia. Eu não acho que posso lidar com isso pela segunda vez."

Bella acariciou meus cabelos e minhas costas carinhosamente e eu me senti em casa. E eu ainda não podia acreditar que eu quase a perdi.

"Está tudo bem. Podemos falar mais tarde." Bella disse-me em voz baixa.

Ela suspirou e eu rapidamente me afastei do abraço. Ela segurou a cabeça e olhou fracamente. Eu a ajudei a se estabelecer no travesseiro e acariciei sua bochecha. "Vou ficar aqui até você melhorar. Eu prometo."

Ela sorriu fracamente e eu não pude resistir a beijá-la. Inclinei-me e capturei os lábios quentes nos meus. Surpreendentemente, Bella me beijou de volta e segurou meu rosto com as mãos trêmulas. Eu quebrei o beijo e a olhei para ela com amor. "Eu te amo, Bella."

Bella acenou com a cabeça e acariciou minha bochecha. E então, ela sorriu como um gato Cheshire. "Você é bonito.", ela deixou escapar antes de corar forte.

Tudo bem, agora onde veio isso? Eu ri e beijei sua testa. "Apenas durma, amor. Não pense muito no momento. Eu estarei aqui quando você acordar."

Ela suspirou e relaxou no travesseiro com os olhos fechados antes de me chamar "Edward?"

"Sim, amor?"

"Quanto tempo vou ficar aqui?"

Eu suspirei. "Talvez dois dias. Você está muito fraca, Bella. Você precisa de repouso."

Seus olhos se abriram. "Dois dias? Mas e o meu trabalho?"

Sério? Ela deve pensar em sua saúde agora, não no seu trabalho. Eu fiz uma careta. "Até em um momento como este, você ainda está pensando no seu trabalho?" Eu balancei a cabeça em descrença. Mais uma vez, eu não pude resistir a provocá-la. "Eu deveria ter deixado Dr. Gerandy sedar você."

"O quê?" perguntou ela em estado de choque.

Bem, funcionou. Eu sorri e segurei a mão dela. "Não se preocupe, amor. Garrett, Kate e eu já tomamos conta dele. Apenas se concentre em ficar melhor ou Garrett e meu pai vão me dar um forte soco" Na verdade, Garrett já me deu um forte soco.

Ela piscou. "Seu... seu pai?"

Eu fiz uma careta.

E então, ela franziu a testa. "Para quantas pessoas você disse que eu estava doente?"

Oopss! "Bem, não muitas..."

Bella gemeu.

Eu ri novamente. "Durma agora, amor. Eu estarei aqui quando você acordar."

Ela fechou os olhos novamente enquanto eu acariciava seus cabelos carinhosamente. E então, lembrei-me sobre a canção que eu escrevi para ela. Eu comecei a cantarolar a melodia e depois de alguns segundos, eu pude ouvir sua respiração constante.

Eu sorri e beijei sua testa. "Durma bem, meu amor. Eu estarei aqui quando você acordar."

E essa era uma promessa que eu pretendia cumprir.

* * *

><p><strong>NB: **_Fui só eu que tive peninha do Edward todo perdido e confuso sem saber como agir perto da Bella? Esse Edward me quebra. É louco pela Bella, mas nunca sabe o que fazer, tadinho._

_Deixem reviews! Que o próximo já está traduzido e betado... só depende de vocês._

_Beijos_

_Kessy_


	18. Tempo de Qualidade

EU ESTOU NOIVO DE BELLA SWAN

_Esta fanfic pertence a __Amoet e os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer. A mim Lary Reeden só cabe a tradução para o português._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 18 - Tempo de Qualidade<strong>

Tradutora ~ MiliYLJJ

Assisti Bella dormir por um momento antes do Dr. Gerandy voltar para o quarto. Disse a ele que Bella já havia acordado e voltado a dormir. Eu poderia dizer que ele também ficou aliviado ao ouvir a notícia. Ele me disse que quando Bella acordasse ele iria verificar o seu estado mais uma vez antes de me entregar o trabalho. O agradeci e ele saiu do quarto. Suspirei e peguei meu telefone do bolso. Me levantei da minha cadeira e caminhei até o canto da sala. Abri minha lista de telefones e pressionei o número de discagem com o nome de Kate. Eu não acho que chamar Garrett seria a melhor ideia neste momento.

"Olá", ouvi a voz de Kate na outra linha após o tom de discagem cessar depois de tocar algumas vezes.

Limpei a garganta. "Um... Kate, é Edward." Baixei a voz para não perturbar Bella.

"Edward... e então!" Ouvi algumas vozes farfalhando no fundo.

Franzi as sobrancelhas. "Eu posso ligar mais tarde, se você estiver ocupada."

"Ah... não. Nem um pouco", disse ela novamente. "Eu estava procurando alguns arquivos. Então, eu estou esperando alguma boa notícia. Bella já acordou?"

"Sim, ela já acordou. Mas ela voltou a dormir novamente. Ela ainda precisa de descanso", respondi a ela.

"Graças a Deus... eu vou visitá-la com Garrett quando o horário de visitas começar."

Balancei a cabeça lentamente. "Um... Kate... Eu..." suspirei. "Eu só quero agradecer mais uma vez. Eu realmente devo a você e Garrett."

Ouvi-a rir. "Por favor, Edward. Nós realmente ficamos felizes em ajudá-la. Só me prometa que você vai cuidar bem dela."

"Eu prometo", disparei.

"E você, Edward? Espero que Garrett não o tenha batido duramente."

Estremeci. "Eu acho que posso lidar com isso."

Ela riu de novo. "Mais uma vez, me desculpe. Nós estaremos aí em breve."

"Obrigado, Kate. Eu vou te ver em breve."

"OK!"

Joguei o meu telefone fechado e voltei ao meu lugar. Olhei para o meu anel no dedo de Bella e segurei sua mão. Eu distraidamente brincava com seu anel, enquanto estava pensando. O que devo fazer agora? Eu não podia deixá-la ir, mas eu não queria fazê-la infeliz. Obviamente, eu não queria tomar outra atitude errada que poderia fazer com que ela ficasse assim novamente. Passei a mão livre pelo meu cabelo. Aconteça o que acontecer, eu só preciso me preparar para o pior, mas ao menos eu quero falar com ela antes.

Tirei meu jaleco branco e coloquei na cadeira. Eu estava feliz por já ter trocado de roupa; o que se tornou mais fácil pra mim agora. Senti exatamente como se tivessem passados dois minutos apesar de terem se passado quase duas horas desde que me sentei na cadeira ao lado da cama de Bella e segurado a sua mão. Ela não falou em seu sono, o que me decepcionou um pouco, porque eu realmente queria saber o que ela sentia naquele momento. Qual foi a causa da sua doença? Conhecendo Bella, era impossível concluir que ela ficou doente porque ela não cuidou de si mesma. Bella era boa demais para fazer isso.

E então, senti sua mão se contraindo um pouco, levantei minha cabeça para ver minha noiva linda tremulando com os olhos abertos. Ela piscou várias vezes devido à luz brilhante. Sorri levemente, levantei minha mão para acariciar seu cabelo. Bella virou a cabeça para mim e sorriu levemente.

"Ei... você está aqui", disse ela com voz fraca.

Beijei sua testa suavemente, sentindo o calor em sua pele. "Estou aqui, amor. Eu já te disse que eu estarei aqui até se sentir melhor."

Olhei para ela de perto e percebi que ela ainda parecia cansada. Liberei lentamente a sua mão e derramei um pouco de água em um copo entregando para ela. Bella sorriu um pouco e pegou o copo da minha mão. Ela bebeu e eu peguei o copo da mão dela quando já estava vazio. Apertei o botão da mesa ao lado para informar a enfermeira da recepção que Bella estava acordada. Eu tinha certeza que Dr. Gerandy estaria aqui em breve.

"O que você está fazendo?" Bella me perguntou.

Eu sorri. "Chamando por apoio."

"Huh?"

Meus olhos brilharam. "Você vai ver."

Bella franziu as sobrancelhas e, em seguida, ouvi alguém entrar na sala. "Bom dia, Senhorita Swan. É tão bom vê-la acordada," Ouvi Dr. Gerandy dizer para minha noiva.

Bella piscou várias vezes enquanto eu ria levemente. "Bella, este é o Dr. Gerandy," A apresentei ao homem idoso.

Ela sorriu timidamente, talvez ainda lembrando o que eu disse anteriormente sobre ele querer sedá-la. Olhei para o médico e sorri calorosamente. "Doutor, esta é Bella."

Dr. Gerandy sorriu conscientemente e tirou o estetoscópio do bolso do casaco. "É muito bom finalmente conhecer você, Bella. Na verdade eu estava esperando por uma situação melhor, mas nada pode ser melhor do que este momento, eu acho."

Bella corou enquanto eu estremeci. Sim, eu definitivamente entendi o que ele estava pensando.

"Deixe-me ver sua condição", disse ele e começou a colocar o estetoscópio no peito de Bella.

A sala ficou em silêncio por um momento, só ouvíamos o som de nossa respiração. Eu assisti o médico sênior examinar Bella e escrever no prontuário. Eu mentalmente fiz uma nota para ler o prontuário mais tarde. Segundos depois, o Dr. Gerandy colocou o estetoscópio de volta no bolso e depois sorriu para Bella.

"Posso dizer que você está indo bem, senhorita Swan. Tudo que você precisa agora é ter um descanso e comer muito", ele disse a Bella.

"Por favor, apenas me chame de Bella, doutor," Bella respondeu suavemente.

Dr. Gerandy riu. "Tudo bem, Bella. Novamente, é muito bom conhecê-la. Você acha que você pode comer alguma coisa agora?"

Bella parecia pensar por um momento antes de balançar a cabeça. Dr. Gerandy sorriu e apertou o botão ao lado da cama de Bella novamente. "Não se esqueça de tomar a sua medicação, Bella. Vou deixar você com Edward agora."

Ela sorriu novamente e assentiu. "Obrigada, Doutor".

Dr. Gerandy acenou de volta e então ele olhou para mim. "Edward, podemos conversar por um momento?"

"Tudo bem", respondi-lhe e levantei da minha cadeira. Bella olhou para mim com curiosidade, preocupação gravada em seus belos olhos. Sorri e beijei sua testa. "Eu volto logo, amor."

Bella balançou a cabeça, eu saí da sala, seguido por Dr. Gerandy. Ficamos na porta da frente, ele me entregou o prontuário. "Vou deixá-la para você, Edward. Eu sei que você quer cuidar dela pessoalmente."

Sorri tristemente e tomei o prontuário de suas mãos. "Obrigado por me ajudar."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "A qualquer momento, Edward. Bella precisa de você neste momento. Não estrague essa chance."

Eu quase bufei. "Sim, eu sei disso."

Ele bateu no meu ombro e sorriu. "Oh, eu devo dizer que ela é uma menina muito linda. Você tem tanta sorte, Edward."

Eu ri levemente. "Eu sei melhor do que ninguém sobre isso."

Dr. Gerandy riu e piscou. "Eu te vejo mais tarde, doutor."

Revirei os olhos enquanto ele estava sorrindo e começou a se afastar de mim. Suspirei e voltei para o quarto de Bella. Bella olhou para mim preocupada. "O que foi isso, Edward? Existe algo de errado comigo?"

Bem, na verdade há muitas coisas sobre você que me deixam louco, Bella. Você é linda, você é inteligente, e você é... NÃO! Definitivamente não é uma boa resposta por enquanto. Balancei a cabeça ligeiramente e sorri para ela. "Não há nada de errado, amor," disse a ela e coloquei o prontuário sobre a cama. "Ele apenas passou seus cuidados para mim."

Bella deu um suspiro de alívio. "Ah... isso é bom."

Eu quase rolei meus olhos. "Amor, mesmo se houvesse algo errado, eu estaria aqui para você."

Ela balançou a cabeça lentamente. Sorri e me aproximei dela. Bella olhou para mim com seus olhos castanhos e meu estômago deu um nó. Deus, como ela ainda poderia me perdoar depois de te-la tratado tão mal? Acariciei seu rosto com amor e nós dois olhamos um para o outro. Nós não dissemos nada, bastava apenas olhar para o outro. E depois, ouvi um som batendo na porta, Bella desviou os olhos de mim.

"Entre", respondi sem tirar os olhos do rosto lindo de Bella.

Pelo canto dos meus olhos, eu podia ver uma enfermeira entrar no quarto e colocar uma bandeja no colo de Bella. Ri de leve quando vi as rugas no nariz de Bella. Sim, eu não gostava de comida hospitalar também.

"Olá, jovem", a enfermeira cumprimentou Bella e ela me deu uma piscadela matreira.

Ergui as sobrancelhas enquanto Bella olhava para a enfermeira com descrença. Confie em mim, eu sempre recebo esse tipo de tratamento e se ela achava que ela poderia mexer comigo na frente da minha noiva dessa maneira, ela estava totalmente errada.

"Você é tão sortuda, querida, por ter o Dr. Cullen cuidando de você. Ele é excelente em seu trabalho", disse a enfermeira novamente. "E eu tenho muita sorte de trabalhar com ele", acrescentou docemente.

Bella sorriu levemente, enquanto eu estava revirando os meus olhos.

"Eu posso ver isso", Bella disse em tom de zombaria.

Tudo bem, isso é o suficiente! Eu acho que a _notícia_ sobre ter uma noiva não era boa o suficiente. "Obrigado, Heidi," Disse a enfermeira. "E, claro, eu vou cuidar de uma mulher jovem e bonita. Ela é minha noiva."

Heidi piscou várias vezes e seu queixo caiu. Bella olhou para a bandeja e tentou esconder o seu sorriso, comendo a comida. Sorri para a enfermeira. "Existe mais alguma coisa que você precisa fazer aqui?"

Ela limpou a garganta e balançou a cabeça. "Hum... não, Doutor. Eu só queria entregar à sua noiva a sua alimentação. Dr. Gerandy me disse isso." É incrível como ela mudou do tom da sedução para o profissional. Ela se virou olhando para Bella. "Bom dia, senhorita", ela se virou para mim, "Doutor".

"Ok," Bella disse, enquanto eu assenti com a cabeça. E com isso, Heidi deixou o quarto.

Bella olhou para mim e questionou. "Isto acontece o tempo todo?"

Dei de ombros. "Não o tempo todo, mas eu posso lidar com isso."

Ela balançou a cabeça e continuou a comer. "Eu não sei qual parte é pior, lidar com a situação de emergência ou ter que lidar com uma enfermeira assim."

Eu ri levemente.

"Você não tem outro paciente para cuidar?" ela me perguntou.

Balancei minha cabeça. "Não, meu turno terminou e agora eu quero cuidar de você." Depois de assistir uma cirurgia longa, eu acho que não quero lidar com outro paciente agora além de Bella.

Assisti Bella terminar sua comida e coloquei a bandeja na mesa ao lado. Ela parecia muito melhor agora, depois de ter descansado e se alimentado; um sentimento de culpa rastejou novamente em meu peito sabendo que ela provavelmente não comeu ou dormiu direito quando eu me distanciei dela. Deus, eu era um idiota. Segurei sua mão e acariciei o meu anel em seu dedo. "Você continua usando meu anel," eu disse com espanto.

Ela realmente tinha um coração altruísta para me perdoar e eu prometi que faria o meu melhor para fazê-la se sentir melhor. Bella não disse nada, mas olhou para as nossas mãos entrelaçadas. Ela mergulhou profundamente em seus pensamentos. O que ela poderia pensar? Eu acariciava seu rosto e levantei seu queixo até que nossos olhos se encontraram. "Há algo errado, amor?"

Ela piscou e olhou para o teto. "Eu estava prestes a te devolver o anel antes de ficar doente", ela disse suavemente.

Huh? Bem, eu esperava que ela estaria de mudança, saindo da nossa casa, mas eu não esperava por isso. Aumentei meu aperto em sua mão. "Q-quê? Por quê?"

Bella olhou para nossas mãos. "Eu tinha a intenção de voltar para o meu antigo apartamento."

Eu suspirei. Eu sabia disso, mas devolver o meu anel... "Bella, por favor..."

"Eu não posso ficar no nosso apartamento por mais tempo," ela me cortou e me olhou. "É como se eu estivesse vivendo sozinha. É pior do que viver sozinha."

Suspirei e passei a mão livre pelo meu cabelo. Eu acho que este era o momento da nossa conversa. Olhei pra ela, infelizmente, tentando encontrar uma melhor maneira de explicar a minha situação com ela. "Eu nunca quis evitá-la, realmente. Eu só estou com medo."

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Medo?" ela riu com a voz trêmula. "Do que você tem medo?"

"Eu te faço chorar o tempo todo," respondi à ela. "É como se tudo que eu faço está errado sempre. Eu não sei como resolver o nosso problema... sem te fazer chorar." Quatro anos de faculdade de medicina e dois anos de residência, e ainda assim eu não sabia como falar com a minha noiva.

Bella bufou. Uau, ela fez isso? Se estivéssemos em melhor situação, eu provavelmente teria rido.

"Eu terei que lidar com o seu 'medo' toda vez que nos depararmos com problemas?" ela citou a palavra com os dedos. "Você vai fazer isso toda vez que nós nos depararmos com obstáculos no nosso relacionamento?"

Err... eu não estaria rindo agora.

Belisquei a ponte do meu nariz. "Me desculpe, Bella. Eu estou realmente arrependido."

Ela zombou. "Isso não é suficiente."

Claro que não é. Será que ela tem alguma ideia que meu coração quase parou quando eu vi Garrett a carregando no pronto-socorro? "Sim, não é. Mas, eu prometo que vou melhorar."

Ela estreitou os olhos. "Tenho que ficar no hospital assim, para que eu possa falar com você sobre os nossos problemas?"

Bem, não... Porque da próxima vez eu não acho que eu ainda vou ficar vivo se ela ficar doente novamente. Ouvi Bella respirar fundo e recostar-se no travesseiro. "Por que você não fala comigo, Edward? Eu não sou feita de vidro. Eu estive no inferno muito antes de você chegar."

Com isso vacilei. Eu sabia exatamente o que ela quis dizer com isso.

Bella suspirou. "Eu gostaria que houvesse uma maneira mais fácil para nos conhecermos, sem ferir tanto nossos sentimentos."

Eu brincava com os dedos distraidamente. Eu não sabia o que dizer por enquanto. Mais uma vez, eu nunca quis ferir seus sentimentos. Eu só quero fazê-la feliz. Tudo começou a partir do evento na livraria depois de nos encontrarmos com Riley. Eu acho que Bella precisava saber a verdade. "Eu conheci Riley na minha faculdade." Finalmente, eu disse a ela.

Ergui a cabeça olhando para ela e ela me olhou de volta com curiosidade em seus olhos. "Ele estava estudando Inglês e Literatura e seu quarto era no mesmo andar que o meu. Nós não éramos amigos, nem colegas também. Nós estávamos na base do primeiro nome."

Minha mente vagou ao tempo em que Riley e eu estávamos morando no mesmo andar em Harvard.

"Ele se encontrava com algumas meninas, e às vezes quando ele era bem sucedido conseguia levar algumas delas para o seu quarto. Às vezes eu podia ouvir todo o barulho... do meu quarto."

Bella ficou rígida e estremeceu ligeiramente. Aumentei meu aperto em sua mão novamente, prometendo a ela que iria protegê-la. "Um dia ele estava no meu quarto para eu emprestar minhas anotações e, em seguida, ele viu sua foto na minha mesa. A que você viu no meu quarto. Ele elogiou você, é claro, mas ele estava determinado a pedir-lhe para sair e eu estava cego pela raiva. Sem pensar eu soquei ele, forte. Ele não ficou feliz com isso e eu tive que lidar com o conselheiro da faculdade depois. Sem mencionar a limpeza do banheiro público durante duas semanas."

Eu suspirei e recostei-me na minha cadeira. "Nós nunca nos falamos de novo após o incidente, mas eu sempre mantenho meus olhos sobre ele. Eu estava preocupado que ele pegasse você pelo caminho."

Então, eu disse tudo.

Bella exalou e balançou a cabeça. "Inacreditável", ela murmurou.

Sorri timidamente. "Eu sei". Embora, eu não sabia o que ela quis dizer com isso.

"Você acha que ele realmente me seguiu?"

Bem, eu também estava pensando sobre isso. Fiz uma careta. "Não, não acho. Deve ter sido coincidência." E eu realmente espero que seja.

Ela zombou. "Eu não acredito em coincidências."

Eu também, mas neste caso eu poderia fazer uma exceção.

Esfreguei meu templo. "A chance de encontrá-la aqui é 1 em 1.000.000 mas ele deve ter feito um esforcinho."

Ela revirou os olhos. "Para todas as pessoas neste estado, por que ele tem que terminar com a Jessica?"

Bem, isso era interessante. Eu estava pensando a mesma coisa. Eu sorri. "Eu já lhe disse. Ele deve ter feito um pouco de esforço."

Bella riu e eu sorri, sentindo-me feliz que eu podia deixa-la entretida... bom, literalmente. Acariciei seus cabelos novamente e beijei as costas da sua mão que eu ainda segurava. Eu sabia que tinha que deixá-la fazer a escolha, mas eu queria saber se eu ainda tinha a chance de fazer as pazes com ela. Era egoísta da minha parte, mas eu queria. "Por favor, fique comigo. Não se mude," disse suavemente.

Bella olhou para mim de forma rápida e suspirou. Ela olhou para as nossas mãos entrelaçadas com uma expressão triste. "Há outra coisa que me preocupa."

O que seria?

"Preocupa você?"

Ela olhou para mim e balançou a cabeça.

"Você pode, por favor, me dizer o que é?" Perguntei suplicante. Como eu poderia ajudá-la se ela não fosse honesta comigo?

E então, Bella começou a tremer e eu pulei da minha cadeira. "Bella?" Chamei por ela e segurou seu rosto entre as mãos. "Amor, por favor, olhe para mim." Ela respirou fundo e olhou para meus olhos. O que foi que aconteceu?

Olhei para ela com expressão de dor. "Eu já lhe causei dor uma vez. Eu não quero que você se machuque novamente. Por favor, me diga o que está errado."

Ela engoliu em seco. "Eu... eu... nunca vi você tão zangado... antes..."

Tudo bem, isso era um começo.

"Como... na livraria... "

Eu quase me amaldiçoei. Eu deveria ter controlado minha emoção melhor. Agora, ela tinha medo de mim. "Oh, Bella..."

Bella sorriu fracamente. "Eu acho que é minha culpa também. Eu tinha medo de falar com você porque eu tinha medo que você ficasse com raiva de mim e... e..."

Há mais?

Eu procurei seus olhos castanhos. "E o quê, amor?"

"E... que você acabasse... me machucando", disse ela, quase inaudível.

O QUE?

Como no inferno ela chegou a essa conclusão? Deve ter sido do meu temperamento anterior. Suspirei e mudei minhas mãos até os seus ombros, segurando seu corpo esbelto. Ela não deveria ter pensado dessa maneira. Inclinei-me encostando nossas testas e olhei para ela com amor. "Nunca, em milhões de anos eu terei um único pensamento sobre magoar você. Eu prefiro me matar, em vez de te machucar Bella. Me desculpe se eu te assustei. Eu estava com tanta raiva naquele momento, vendo Riley novamente e o fato que você já o conhecia antes. Senti que ele estava dando seus passos pelas minhas costas e eu estava com tanto medo que ele te usasse."

Beijei sua testa e permaneci ali, dizendo que ela não precisava ter medo de mim. "Eu acho que na próxima vez nós realmente precisamos conversar um com o outro sobre as... coisas..." Tentei clarear a atmosfera.

Ela riu fracamente e eu sorri. Bem, Riley estava trabalhando de qualquer maneira. Olhei para o sol brilhante fora da janela e olhei rapidamente por cima no meu relógio. A hora de visitas ia começar em breve e eu tinha certeza de que Bella teria alguns visitantes. Inclinei-me para longe e peguei o copo d'água e sua medicação. Bella franziu as sobrancelhas imediatamente e eu sorri.

"Essas pílulas farão você se sentir melhor. O horário de visitas está prestes a começar. Nunca se sabe quem pode vir visitá-la."

Ela olhou para mim em confusão. "Huh?"

Ela provavelmente não esperava um visitante, mas eu sabia melhor. Eu coloquei os comprimidos na palma da sua mão e sorri. "Confie em mim, amor."

Bella suspirou e obedeceu. Ela olhou para mim após engolir suas pílulas. "Eu gostaria de poder visitá-lo em seu trabalho de forma normal."

Eu sorri. Ela provavelmente se lembrou do que o Dr. Gerandy disse anteriormente. "Bem, eu estou trabalhando no hospital e não será uma surpresa se eu vir ver você." Era uma possibilidade, mas eu ainda prefiro que ela estivesse aqui por um motivo melhor. Visita casual, talvez.

Ela sorriu fracamente. "E eu não posso acreditar que estamos gastando nosso tempo de qualidade em um quarto de hospital."

Eu ri e beijei sua testa. "Pelo menos é uma coisa que eu posso dar para a minha futura esposa."

Uma hora depois da hora de visita começar, Garrett e Kate chegaram ao quarto de Bella. O rosto de Bella se iluminou quando ela viu os dois. Eu tentei o meu melhor para compor a minha cara quando eu vi Garrett. Eu sabia que não estávamos nas boas condições, mas eu não queria fazer Bella se preocupar. Eles trouxeram alguns livros e revistinhas de Sudoku* para Bella jogar. Bella fez uma careta quando viu o jogo e eu tinha certeza que ela ia me pedir para terminar com ele. Bem, isso era bom pra mim.

_*Sudoku –é um jogo japonês baseado na colocação lógica de números. _

Eles não ficaram muito tempo no quarto de Bella. Kate disse adeus a mim enquanto Garrett apenas acenou antes que eles saíssem do quarto. Eu mentalmente me dei um suspiro de alívio.

"Isso é estranho," De repente, Bella falou.

Pisquei. "Perdoe-me?"

Ela franziu os lábios. "Garrett. Ele estava agindo de forma estranha com você. Será que ele fez alguma coisa para você?"

Para alguém que ficou doente, ela ainda tinha uma observação incrível. Sorri severamente. "Não, amor. Nós estamos muito bem." Bem, eu espero que sim.

Ela estreitou os olhos um pouco antes de balançar a cabeça lentamente. "Ok". E então, ela olhou para os livros que Kate havia trazido para ela. Bella ergueu as sobrancelhas e riu levemente.

Olhei para ela com curiosidade. "O que foi?"

Ela me mostrou a capa do livro... ou do romance para ser preciso. Desta vez fui eu quem levantei minhas sobrancelhas. "Eles trouxeram livros românticos para você?"

Bella deu de ombros e olhou para a contra capa do livro. "Eu acho que sei quem editou o livro. Ela é uma das editoras sênior do meu escritório."

Revirei os olhos. "Por favor, não pense em trabalhar agora, amor. Você ainda precisa descansar."

Bella suspirou e colocou o livro em sua mesa de cabeceira. "Eu sei". Ela se recostou no travesseiro e olhou para mim. "Obrigada por ficar comigo, Edward. Mas eu acho que você precisa ir descansar também."

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não, eu estou bem."

Bella sorriu tristemente e acariciou minha bochecha. "Por favor, Edward. Eu vou ficar bem. Eu não quero que você fique doente por minha causa."

Será que ela estava brincando comigo? Eu era o único que fiz mal a ela. Meus olhos se apertaram e eu segurei a mão dela. "Eu sei, amor. Mas você está doente por minha causa. Confie em mim, eu ficarei bem."

Ela suspirou e sorriu fracamente.

"Isabella! Como você está, querida?"

Nós dois piscamos e viramos nossas cabeças para ver Shelly Cope, chefe de Bella, no quarto. Bella ergueu as sobrancelhas enquanto eu fiz uma careta mental. Honestamente, eu não esperava que ela viesse visitar Bella hoje.

Bella se encolheu e depois nós dois tivemos de suportar a sua história sem fim. Às vezes eu a pegava olhando pra mim, perguntei-me novamente porque na terra eu tinha que lidar com este tipo de mulher. Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, consegui lhe pedir para ir para casa porque Bella ainda precisava de seu descanso. Ela estava tentando chamar minha atenção antes de ela ir, mas eu a ignorei.

"Você deveria ir para casa e descansar um pouco", Bella disse-me depois que sua chefe havia saído do quarto.

Suspirei e passei a mão no meu cabelo. Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer a ela que eu vou ficar aqui até que ela fique melhor? "Não", disse teimosamente.

Ela franziu a testa. "Você precisa cuidar de si mesmo ou você vai acabar numa cama de hospital também. Basta ir para casa esta noite e voltar amanhã de manhã. Eu vou ficar bem."

Bem, ela tem um ponto. Além disso, eu poderia dizer que ela ia se sentir culpada se eu acabasse dormindo em uma cama de hospital por causa dela. Suspirei e olhei para ela. Bella sorriu triunfante. Apertei os olhos ligeiramente. Eu sabia que ela estava tentando me mandar para casa. Ha! Não é um acaso. Revirei os olhos. "Eu vou para casa me trocar e jantar, mas irei ficar a noite aqui."

Seu sorriso desapareceu. "Edward!"

Sorri. Se ela achava que iria se livrar de mim com aquele golpe, ela estava completamente equivocada. "Você não vai se livrar de mim tão facilmente, Senhorita Swan."

Ela revirou os olhos e colocou sua cabeça de volta ao travesseiro. Ela olhou para mim e seu olhar parecia tão distante. Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas. "Por que você está me olhando assim?"

Ela sorriu sonhadoramente. "Seu cabelo. É único."

Pisquei várias vezes. Huh? Primeiro, ela me disse que eu era bonito e agora ela elogiou o meu cabelo. Eu realmente não a entendia. "Sabe, Bella, tanto quanto eu odeio admitir isso, você é adorável quando está doente. Você diz algumas coisas meio incomuns", Eu provavelmente deveria fazer alguma pesquisa sobre isso.

Bem, acho que Bella não sabia a história sobre a família Cullen. Passei a mão pelos meus cabelos novamente. "Um pouco da linhagem sanguínea do meu pai é proveniente da Irlanda. Eu acho que essa é a explicação para o meu cabelo vermelho".

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas e me olhou com espanto. "Sério?"

Balancei a cabeça e sorri. "Eu não sou americano puro, você sabe."

Ela riu.

Eu sorri e acariciei sua bochecha. Imaginei que ela precisava descansar novamente. "Descanse um pouco, certo? Vou verificar você quando eu voltar." Olhei para seus lábios e não pude resistir em beijá-la. Capturei seus lábios e para minha surpresa, Bella atou os dedos no meu cabelo e me beijou apaixonadamente.

Minha mente ficou em branco por um momento, voltei a beijá-la avidamente. Passei meus braços em sua cintura e nosso beijo foi ficando mais profundo. Meu lado ousado avançou e eu rocei os seus lábios com a minha língua, pedindo entrada. Eu não precisei me preocupar, porque Bella abriu a boca e segundos depois as nossas línguas lutaram uma contra a outra. Deus, ela tinha um gosto tão bom.

Se eu não tivesse a necessidade de ar, eu provavelmente não pensaria em quebrar o beijo. Mas, infelizmente nós tivemos que parar. Bella sorriu em meus lábios. "Eu nunca imaginei que eu faria isso em uma cama de hospital com um médico bonito."

Eu ri. Bem, eu nunca imaginei que eu iria fazer isso em uma cama de hospital com minha paciente. Inclinei-me e beijei-a novamente, desfrutando do nosso tempo de qualidade neste momento.

* * *

><p><strong>NT: **_Edward na tentativa de não machucar Bella ambos se puniram, mas pelo menos a Bella não deixou o apartamento e eles se entenderam._

_De verdade ele realmente deveria realizar essa pesquisa sobre a Bella tornar mais adorável quando esta doente, minha hipótese o Córtex Cerebral Esquerdo dela entra em padrão de stand by enquanto que o Pré frontal Direito fica todo soltinho! e viva o amor_

_*cof cof* Eu realmente não me importaria de ter esse médico bonitão me beijando na cama do hospital..._

**N/B**: _Também quero beijo com esse médico bonitão numa cama de hospital, er_

_Edward e Bella aos poucos tão aprendendo a lidar com a relação deles, pelo menos eles fizeram as pazes, né?_

_Mandem reviews!_

_Bjos,_

_Kessy_


	19. O compromisso

EU ESTOU NOIVO DE BELLA SWAN

_Esta fanfic pertence a __Amoet e os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer. A mim Lary Reeden só cabe a tradução para o português._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 19 - <strong>**O compromisso**

_Tradutora ~ Lary Reeden_

Eu cantarolava a canção que escrevi para Bella na minha última visita a Forks depois que eu passei um tempo junto com ela, beijando seus lábios. Apesar dela ainda não dizer que me ama, eu podia sentir seu amor por nossos beijos, e isso era o suficiente para mim. Beijei sua testa antes de eu ir para casa para trocar de roupa. Fui até a recepção para verificar o meu horário e escrevi a mais recente condição de Bella no prontuário até que alguém chamou meu nome.

"Ei, Cullen."

Olhei para cima e vi um homem asiático vindo na minha direção vestindo roupa de enfermeiro. Eu sorri carrancudo. "Ei, Yorkie." Eric Yorkie era um dos enfermeiros do PS. Eu trabalhei com ele em várias cirurgias. "Não é hora de pico?"

Ele deu de ombros e pegou um prontuário da recepção. Eu franzi o nariz pelo cheiro de anestesia. Ele provavelmente tinha assistido a uma cirurgia no pronto-socorro. "Só tive uma cirurgia. Puxa, essas pessoas não pensam mesmo sobre a sua saúde mais.", ele me respondeu e revirou os olhos.

Eu ri. "Isso é tão irônico, Yorkie. Se as pessoas não ficam doentes, nós perderemos o nosso emprego."

Eric sorriu. "Sim, você está certo." Ele olhou em meus olhos. "Eu ouvi que você tem uma convidada especial aqui."

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas. Eu tinha certeza de que a notícia sobre Bella já se espalhou por todo o hospital, embora nem todas as pessoas tenham notado que eu estou noivo. Como Heidi por exemplo.

"Sim", respondi a ele. "Minha noiva está aqui."

Eric riu e bateu no meu ombro de brincadeira. "Eu nunca soube que você estava noivo, Cullen. Grande jogada, você vai quebrar o coração de todas as enfermeiras e médicas solteiras deste hospital."

Eu zombei enquanto ele continuou sorrindo.

"Então, você está indo embora?" Ele perguntou quando percebeu que eu estava levando minha bolsa.

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Eu preciso trocar de roupa e trazer algumas roupas para minha noiva. Vou passar a noite aqui."

Eric assentiu. "Entendo". E então, ele olhou para o grande relógio na parede. "Bem, é melhor eu ir agora. Diga oi para sua noiva, então."

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Claro."

Eric começou a caminhar de volta para o PS, enquanto eu continuei a caminhar até o estacionamento do hospital. Desativei o alarme do meu carro e dirigi para o nosso apartamento, o sol já estava se pondo quando cheguei ao estacionamento. Saí do carro e caminhei em direção ao prédio quando vi um menino de pé em frente ao edifício, com um girassol na mão. Eu franzi as sobrancelhas. O menino sorriu timidamente quando ele me viu.

"Olá", ele me cumprimentou.

"Um... Olá", eu respondi a ele. O menino tem cabelo castanho claro e olhos castanhos e esses olhos estavam olhando para mim cheios de esperança. Apertei os olhos. "O que você está fazendo aqui, criança? Você deveria ir para casa. Já está escuro."

O menino sorriu timidamente. "Err... eu estava esperando alguém, mas eu não vi ela ultimamente. Daí, eu lembrei que você vive com ela, então eu pensei em te pedir para dar esta flor para ela."

Espere!

Ela?

Eu vivo com ela?

Flor? Ou girassol, para ser exato?

Eu quase zombei. Por favor, não me diga que esse menino é quem sempre dá girassóis a Bella. Então, eu imaginava que este menino é o... Edward.

Eu fiz uma careta. "Quem é essa 'ela' que você está falando?" Embora, eu já pudesse adivinhar a resposta.

O pequeno Edward piscou várias vezes e mexeu seus pés. Se ele não estivesse interessado na minha noiva, eu iria pensar que o gesto era bonitinho. "Err... você vive com a Bella, certo?"

Yup! Como eu esperava.

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas. "Sim, eu moro com ela. Eu sou seu noivo e vamos nos casar em breve."

O menino piscou novamente. "Sério?" Então, seu rosto caiu.

Ha! Eu sabia o tempo todo, ele tem uma queda por minha noiva. Eu sorri. "Então, o que é que você quer que eu dê a ela?"

Ele mexeu novamente seus pés e me deu cautelosamente o girassol. "Por favor, dê esta flor à Bella e diga a ela que... que... eu sinto falta dela."

Eu sorri tristemente e peguei o girassol de sua mãozinha. Sim, eu sentia falta da Bella também e por causa da minha estupidez, ela tinha que gastar seu tempo no hospital. Olhei para o menino e sorri calorosamente. "Eu vou dizer à Bella quando ela chegar em casa do hospital."

Os olhos do pequeno Edward se arregalaram. "Hospital? Bella está doente?"

Eu ri levemente. "Bem, mais ou menos."

"Posso vê-la no hospital?" ele me perguntou de novo.

Apertei os lábios. Bem, eu não me importaria em tudo, mas Bella realmente precisa descansar. "Sinto muito, mas ela precisa de muito descanso. Você pode vê-la quando ela sair depois de amanhã."

Seu rosto se iluminou. "Sério?"

Eu ri novamente vendo seu entusiasmo. "Sim, claro, Edward." Era estranho chamar alguém com o meu próprio nome.

O menino franziu as sobrancelhas. "Como você sabe meu nome?"

Eu sorri. "Bella me falou de você e não é difícil reconhecer os girassóis".

Ele corou enquanto eu estava sorrindo.

"Tudo bem então, te vejo daqui a dois dias", disse ele para mim e olhou nos meus olhos. "Qual é seu nome?"

Eu sorri timidamente. "Meu nome é Edward."

Seus olhos se arregalaram de novo e eu ri. "Nós dois temos o mesmo nome", disse ele com ar divertido.

Dei de ombros. "Acho que nossos pais amam o nome Edward."

O menino enfiou a língua para fora. "O filme favorito da minha mãe é Edward Mãos de Tesoura, ela é louca pelo Johnny Depp. É por isso que ela me chamou de Edward."

Wow! Isso é muito interessante. Eu me perguntei se a mãe do pequeno Edward ainda ama o Johnny Depp depois de vê-lo naqueles filmes dos Piratas do Caribe.

"Bem, eu acho que eu vou ver você em breve", disse ele de novo e começou a andar para o seu prédio com o humor melancólico.

Eu o vi andar lentamente com a cabeça baixa e olhei para os girassóis na minha mão. Apertei os lábios. "Ei, Edward", eu o chamei.

O menino se virou e olhou para mim. "Sim?"

Eu sorri timidamente. "A flor favorita da Bella é o lírio".

O pequeno Edward piscou e sorriu.

Bem, pelo menos eu pude animá-lo.

Coloquei os girassóis de Edward em um vaso quando cheguei ao nosso apartamento. Tomei meu banho, troquei de roupa, e comi um jantar rápido antes de começar a fazer as malas para a minha estadia no hospital. Lavei algumas roupas correndo antes de entrar no quarto de Bella e agarrar sua mala. Parei na frente de seu armário quando eu percebi uma coisa. Como é que eu ia arrumar suas coisas? Bem, vivemos juntos, sim, mas nós não entramos em uma relação íntima ainda. Eu nunca sequer sonhei em olhar para uma calcinha dela na gaveta. Corei um pouco e passei a mão pelo meu cabelo. A quem devo pedir ajuda?

Sentei-me na cama de Bella e olhei para o teto antes de me lembrar de Kate. Eu fiz uma careta e peguei meu celular do bolso. Olhei na agenda e apertei o botão de discagem em seu nome. Ele tocou três vezes antes dela responder seu celular.

"Olá", eu ouvi a voz de Kate.

Limpei a garganta. "Olá, Kate. É Edward."

"Ah... oi, Edward. O que há de errado? Bella está bem, não está?"

"Sim, ela está bem. Hm... onde está você agora? Você está em casa?" Perguntei a ela e inconscientemente me mexi na cama.

"Sim, eu estou. Há algo de errado, Edward? Você parece nervoso."

Eu fiz uma careta. "Hm... você pode vir até o meu apartamento? Preciso de sua ajuda."

"Ajuda?"

"Sim".

Silêncio.

"Tudo bem. Espere uns cinco minutos. Já chego aí", Kate respondeu-me antes de desligar.

Eu estava brincando com meu celular e olhando para o quarto de Bella à espera de Kate chegar. E então, ouvi uma batida na porta da frente e eu me levantei da cama de Bella. Abri a porta da frente e sorri para Kate.

"Oi. Obrigado por ter vindo aqui. Por favor, entre", eu cumprimentei-a e abri mais a porta.

Kate sorriu e entrou enquanto eu fechava a porta. Ela se virou e olhou para mim com curiosidade. "Então, o que foi? Você me deixou curiosa."

Eu fiz uma careta de novo e passei a mão pelo meu cabelo. "Hm... você sabe que Bella vai ficar no hospital por mais dois dias, certo?"

"Uh huh".

"E é claro... ela precisa de suas roupas." Eu expliquei cuidadosamente a ela.

"Sim. E daí?"

Eu abri minha boca para falar, mas fechei novamente. Como eu poderia explicar a Kate isso?

Kate ainda estava olhando para mim, esperando por minhas próximas palavras.

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. "Eu preciso de sua ajuda para arrumar as roupas da Bella", eu respondi com uma expiração.

As sobrancelhas de Kate se arquearam. "Você precisa da minha ajuda para embalar as roupas da Bella", ela repetiu as minhas palavras anteriores como se tivesse medo de não ter ouvido corretamente.

Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente, esperando não ter que explicar os detalhes.

"Por quê?"

Eu fiquei sem palavras. Como na terra eu explico para ela que eu nunca... você sabe... olhei a gaveta de roupas íntimas da Bella?

"Eu... uh... Eu preciso de sua ajuda para embalar as coisas da Bella... você sabe..." Tentei explicar com meus olhos.

Segundos depois, os olhos de Kate se iluminaram e ela desatou a rir. Revirei os olhos. Ótimo! Agora ela acha que eu sou ridículo.

"Desculpe, Edward, mas é tão engraçado", explicou Kate depois que seus risos diminuíram. E então, ela olhou para mim significativamente. "Mas por que você não faz isso sozinho? Quero dizer... vocês estão vivendo juntos e você já deve... você sabe..."

Meus olhos se arregalaram. "Oh, não. Não desse jeito. Eu nunca... quer dizer... Bella e eu nunca..."

"Nunca?" Kate perguntou-me com ar divertido.

Eu balancei a cabeça em silêncio.

Ela continuou. "Isso é estranho, mas também é bom, Edward. Você a respeita."

Revirei os olhos. "Claro que sim. Eu a amo."

Kate riu. "Tudo bem. Apenas mostre-me o seu guarda-roupa e eu vou fazer isso por você."

Eu exalei e sorri. "Obrigado, Kate."

Ela deu de ombros. "Não tem problema."

Fui para o quarto de Bella com Kate no meu reboque e mostrei o armário da Bella. Kate assentiu com a cabeça quando de repente meu celular vibrou no meu bolso. Desculpei-me e fui atender o celular na sala de estar.

"Olá?"

"Edward, eu estou aqui", ouvi a voz do meu pai.

Pisquei várias vezes. "Aqui onde, pai?" Se minha memória está correta, ele disse que iria vir para Seattle amanhã. Onde ele poderia estar?

"Aqui... no Hospital de Seattle." ele respondeu.

Eu congelei. "Está?"

"Sim. Eu já conversei com o Dr. Gerandy e ele me contou o que aconteceu. Eu espero que você possa me ver no hospital esta noite, Edward." meu pai disse novamente.

Eu suspirei. Eu estava realmente em apuros. "Sim, papai. Vou passar a noite aí, de qualquer forma. Nos veremos." E a linha ficou muda.

Eu fechei meu celular e suspirei. Eu conhecia meu pai muito bem para saber que ele estava sério. Porra! Estou em apuros.

"Tudo bem! Terminado!" De repente, Kate apareceu na sala de estar com a mala de Bella em sua mão.

Coloquei meu celular de volta no bolso e sorri agradecido para ela. "Obrigado mais uma vez, Kate."

Kate sorriu e acenou. "Volte depressa para o hospital. Bella precisa de você. Diga um oi por mim e Garrett."

Eu sorri de volta. "Eu vou. Diga oi para Garrett também."

Kate deu um tapinha no meu ombro e entregou a mala para mim. Agradeci novamente, quando ela abriu a porta. Fui ao banheiro pegar os itens de higiene pessoal da Bella. Muitas vezes eu a via com uma necessaire sempre que ela vai tomar banho então eu supus que já havia tudo dentro dela. Peguei as coisas da Bella, e as minhas próprias e saí do nosso apartamento, trancando a porta atrás de mim. Eu tinha uma outra coisa importante agora além de tomar conta da minha noiva.

Meu pai.

Eu senti um mal estar na minha viagem para o hospital. Eu sabia que ter decepcionado Bella a deixou doente e ele provavelmente sabia disso. Eu estacionei no hospital e suspirei pesadamente quando notei um Mercedes preto, não muito longe do meu carro. Meu pai está realmente aqui. Sentei-me por um momento reorganizando meus pensamentos. Quebrei a cabeça pensando em todos os cenários possíveis que poderiam acontecer.

Um, ele poderia pedir para eu e a Bella rompermos o noivado. Isso era uma possibilidade muito real, mas vou lutar, se necessário, para não deixar isso acontecer.

Dois, ele poderia pedir a Bella para viver sozinha. Bem, tão duro quanto parece, eu tenho que deixá-la ir se ela decidir voltar ao seu antigo apartamento. Além disso, foi minha ideia esse arranjo de vida e eu não queria magoá-la ainda mais. Enquanto ela estiver feliz, eu também estarei feliz.

O terceiro cenário era o pior, ele poderia me pedir para mudar de Seattle. Eu bufei comigo mesmo. Ele poderia fazer com que eu me mudasse de hospital.

Tudo bem! Vamos acabar com essa coisa!

Eu peguei as malas, e saí do carro, ligando o alarme. Entrei no hospital, passando por alguns dos meus colegas de trabalho e parei momentaneamente na frente do quarto de Bella. Eu podia ver o meu pai sentado na minha cadeira enquanto Bella ainda estava deitada em sua cama. Respirei fundo e bati na porta três vezes. Fiz uma careta quando me encontrei com os olhos do meu pai. "Oi, pai."

Meu pai balançou a cabeça. "Edward".

E eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas de repente a atmosfera ficou grossa de tensão. Pelo canto dos meus olhos, eu podia ver Bella rolar os olhos. Ela provavelmente sentiu isso também.

"Oh, por favor... eu estou bem. Vocês dois são pai e filho, pelo amor de Deus." Bella disse para nós dois.

Eu ri e, surpreendentemente, o meu pai também. Bem, realmente deixou nossa família à vontade.

"Sinto muito se ele teve tempo suficiente para chegar aqui antes de mim. Eu precisava lavar a roupa primeiro." achei essa desculpa melhor do que dizer a Bella e meu pai que eu pedi para a esposa de outra pessoa ajudar a escolher as roupas íntimas de Bella. Meu pai iria me matar, tenho certeza.

Bella olhou para mim com surpresa. "Ah... Me desculpe, Edward. Eu não tive a chance de limpar o apartamento. Você deve ter percebido."

"Bella, por favor. Não foi nada." eu interrompi. Até em momentos como este, ela pensa sobre isso. Ela deve se preocupar com sua saúde.

Meu pai sorriu e se levantou da cadeira. "Vou deixar vocês dois sozinhos", disse ele e beijou a testa de Bella. Sorri involuntariamente. Meus pais já tratavam Bella como sua filha e isso realmente significou muito para mim.

Bella corou ligeiramente e meu pai só bateu no meu ombro uma vez antes de sair do quarto. Eu sabia o que estava em sua mente. Ele vai falar comigo mais tarde.

"Olá, amor", eu cumprimentei e beijei sua testa.

"Ei", ela sorriu e acariciou minha bochecha. "Você parece melhor."

Eu ri e segurei sua mão. Beijei a palma de sua mão enquanto ela corava novamente. "Vendo você se sentir melhor é o suficiente para mim." Eu dei-lhe a mala. "Eu lhe trouxe algumas coisas."

Bella riu levemente e se inclinou para me beijar. Fiquei surpreso, mas depois beijei ela de volta. Seus dedos entraram no meu cabelo e eu tive que me lembrar repetidamente que estamos no hospital. Eu quebrei o beijo relutantemente e sorri em seus lábios. "Se este é o tratamento que eu recebo por cuidar da minha noiva, terei prazer em fazer isso pelo resto da minha vida."

Ela riu e pegou a mala da minha mão. Ela abriu a mala e piscou várias vezes antes de corar forte. Eu franzi as sobrancelhas. "Bella, o que está errado? Será que eu trouxe algo que você não gosta?"

Porra! Eu deveria ter prestado mais atenção nisso.

Bella balançou a cabeça e mordeu o lábio inferior. Um sentimento estranho correu em meu âmago, quando ela fez isso. Minha noiva me olhou com seus olhos castanhos. "Será que você... você... mexeu no meu guarda roupa?" Ela me perguntou baixinho.

Pisquei várias vezes e depois caí na gargalhada. Deus, eu pensei que ela estava com raiva de mim por ter trazido a roupa errada, mas ela só estava preocupada que eu tivesse mexido em seu guarda-roupa? Eu realmente não entendo a mente dela.

Bella franziu a testa. "Você mexeu, não mexeu?"

Eu sorri e segurei o rosto dela enquanto ela olhava para mim ligeiramente magoada. "Bella, amor, você acha que eu realmente mexi no seu armário? Claro que não, eu pedi ajuda a Kate. Você pode ligar para ela para provar que eu não menti para você. Ela e Garrett disseram oi para você."

Ela me olhou com descrença. "Isso é verdade?"

Eu balancei a cabeça e olhei diretamente em seus olhos. "Sim, Bella, eu disse que eu não vou mentir para você."

Bella suspirou e balançou a cabeça.

Sorri novamente e peguei seus remédios da mesa de cabeceira. "Você precisa descansar, Bella. Eu vou ficar aqui."

Ela não discutiu comigo desta vez. Ela tomou os comprimidos e eu cantarolei a música que compus para ela até que ela adormecesse. Eu sorri e beijei sua testa. Estava prestes a me levantar da cadeira quando ouvi o som da porta batendo. Virei a cabeça para ver meu pai de pé na porta.

Eu sorri tristemente. "Oi, pai. Eu pensei que você fosse chegar amanhã."

Meu pai sorriu de volta. "Sua mãe teve uma reunião em Nova York, então eu decidi vir hoje."

"Eu vejo".

"Posso falar com você, meu filho?"

Eu suspirei. "Claro, pai. Nós podemos conversar no salão."

Meu pai balançou a cabeça e eu levantei. Caminhamos lado a lado até chegarmos na sala dos funcionários, e eu abri a porta. Felizmente, ninguém estava lá neste momento. Sentei-me num dos sofás, enquanto meu pai se sentou perto de mim.

"Como você está, filho? Você parece cansado.", meu pai disse.

Claro que eu estava. Eu não dormia desde ontem, mas eu sabia que não conseguiria dormir sabendo que Bella ainda está doente. Passei a mão pelo meu cabelo. "Cansado, definitivamente. Mas não posso deixar Bella. Ela é minha responsabilidade."

"Ela nunca lhe pediu para se sentir responsável por ela, Edward."

"Eu sei, pai", eu disse com firmeza. Eu respirei fundo e me levantei do sofá. Balancei a cabeça e dei uns passos para longe do meu pai. Eu me virei e olhei em seus olhos. "Tudo isso é culpa minha, pai, e eu vou tomar todas as responsabilidades. Eu vou cuidar de Bella. Eu prometo. Só não me peça para viver longe dela, pai. Eu não posso fazer isso", eu disse desesperadamente.

Meu pai exalou e se inclinou-se no sofá. "Na verdade eu estava pensando em pedir para você e a Bella viverem separadamente novamente. Além disso, este arranjo todo foi ideia da mãe dela e você concordou com isso. Bella recusou esta ideia no início, mas ela sabia que não poderia ganhar indo contra você e sua mãe. Eu acho que ela só foi junto com isso o tempo todo. "

Meu coração ficou errático. Isso é verdade? Será que ela nunca se sentiu feliz comigo?

"Mas eu acho que subestimei Bella mais uma vez." meu pai continuou.

Minha cabeça disparou. "Do que você está falando, papai?"

Meu pai se levantou do sofá e se aproximou de mim. "Ela sabe como você é e ela quis te dar outra chance."

Pisquei várias vezes. Meu coração disparou. "Sério?"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Sim, mas eu também disse-lhe algo e isso também vale para você."

Fiquei tenso. "O que foi?"

Meu pai me olhou nos olhos. "Eu vou fazer vocês viverem separados, se esta coisa acontecer de novo."

Um arrepio percorreu minha espinha. Eu sabia que meu pai estava falando sério e eu não podia fazer muito, além de aceitar o compromisso.

"Você entendeu Edward?" Meu pai perguntou.

Eu respirei fundo e assenti. "Sim, entendi, pai. Eu não vou forçar Bella a ficar comigo, se ela não quiser."

Meu pai sorriu tristemente. "Converse com ela primeiro filho, e deixe-a decidir."

Fiquei ao lado da Bella sempre que pude nos próximos dois dias. Só fui para casa trocar de roupa ou limpar o nosso apartamento. Meu pai ficou no apartamento enquanto eu passava noite no hospital. Bella estava bem, embora ela ainda precisasse de tempo para se recuperar completamente. Meu pai ficou comigo até ter que voltar a Forks. E lembrou-me de tratar Bella bem desta vez. Depois de cuidar de toda a administração hospitalar, levei Bella para o nosso apartamento e levantei minhas sobrancelhas quando vi o pequeno Edward em pé na frente do nosso prédio com um buquê de lírios na mão. Eu sorri. Ele realmente ouviu o que eu disse.

Abri a porta do passageiro para Bella, e ela saiu do carro. O menino sorriu muito quando viu Bella e começou a correr para a minha noiva. Ele entregou o buquê a Bella e ela de bom grado o pegou.

"Oi, Bella. É muito bom ver você de novo. Edward me disse que você está doente, mas ele disse que eu não poderia visitá-la no hospital, então eu decidi vê-la quando você chegasse em casa," o pequeno Edward disse.

Bella riu. "Obrigado, Edward." E então, ela beijou sua bochecha. "Você é tão doce."

O quê?

Hey! Isso não é justo!

Ele ganha um beijo, enquanto eu não?

O pequeno Edward corou e fugiu para seu prédio. Apertei os olhos. Hmmm...

E então, vi Bella olhando para mim e erguendo as sobrancelhas. "O quê?"

"Então, o pequeno Edward ganha um beijo e eu não?"

Bella deu uma gargalhada e se aproximou de mim. Ela me deu um beijo casto e eu sorri. "Assim está muito melhor."

Bella revirou os olhos enquanto eu ri. Caminhamos juntos para nosso apartamento e eu disse a ela para relaxar no sofá e ficar em casa por mais um dia antes que ela pudesse ir trabalhar. Cozinhei para Bella enquanto ela estava encolhida no sofá, zapeando os canais de TV. Segundos depois, ouvi uma música clássica vindo do estéreo e percebi que Bella provavelmente não encontrou nada interessante para assistir. Terminei o jantar e fui para a sala de estar. Bella se levantou quando me viu e eu entreguei-lhe o prato. Enquanto ela comia me sentei ao seu lado e não resisti a brincar com seu cabelo bonito.

Ela recostou-se no sofá depois de terminar sua comida e engoliu os comprimidos. A puxei para mim e ela descansou no meu peito. Beijei o topo de sua cabeça e ali ficamos em silêncio, apreciando a música suave. Por um momento, eu esqueci de nossa conversa inacabada do hospital e a "concessão" do meu pai.

"Obrigada por cuidar de mim", ela disse.

"Às ordens, Bella", eu respondi quase que automaticamente.

Ela brincava com meus dedos distraidamente e eu senti a sensação familiar no meu corpo sempre que ela me toca. "Você disse aos meus pais?" ela me perguntou em voz baixa.

Eu suspirei. "Eu só disse ao seu pai, se eu dissesse à Renee, ela provavelmente teria um ataque cardíaco."

E me mataria também.

Bella ainda continuou brincando com meus dedos. "Carlisle me falou sobre o aborto de Esme."

Eu tencionei. Ele falou? Nós nunca conversamos sobre isso, mas eu não culpo o meu pai por dizer isso para a Bella. Ela merecia saber. Eu beijei o cabelo de Bella e encostei minha cabeça no sofá. Meu peito foi atingido pela velha tristeza novamente. "Foi há muito tempo."

"Você ainda se sente triste?"

Não, não era tristeza. Eu sorri tristemente e olhei para ela. "Às vezes. Mas eu sei que não há nada que meu pai ou eu pudéssemos ter feito." Ainda me lembro da dor da minha família e minha decisão de me tornar um médico por minha mãe e... Bella.

Ela olhou para mim, tristonha, e abaixou a cabeça para brincar com os meus dedos novamente. O gesto simples acendeu um fogo familiar em mim novamente. Sem pensar, eu ergui seu queixo e o nosso olhar se encontrou. Inclinei-me para capturar seus lábios e quando eu senti os dedos de Bella entrarem no meu cabelo, me perdi. Beijei-a sofregamente, soltando toda a minha saudade e frustração, e Bella não parecia se importar. Meu corpo moveu-se por vontade própria e fiquei por cima dela no sofá. Nós dois estávamos respirando com dificuldade e eu estava começando a brincar com a bainha da camiseta da Bella.

Os nossos corpos se moldaram. Eu podia sentir seu corpo quente sob o meu. Meus lábios se moviam entre o seu pescoço e clavícula. Minha respiração tornou-se superficial e meu coração bateu forte. Eu perdi todos os meus pensamentos coerentes. "Bella", eu murmurei.

De repente, ela quebrou o beijo e colocou as mãos no meu peito. "Não," ela disse suavemente.

Olhei para o rosto e tentei fortemente pensar em outra coisa além do desejo. "Não?"

Bella balançou a cabeça e tentou controlar a respiração. "Precisamos conversar, Edward."

Fechei os olhos e me levantei. Belisquei a ponte do meu nariz tentando controlar a minha respiração.

"Sinto muito", Bella disse fracamente.

Pelo que ela estava pedindo desculpas? Eu fui o único a empurrá-la, porque não conseguia controlar meus hormônios. Eu abri meus olhos e sorri. "Eu já lhe disse antes, você é tão desejável. Me desculpe se eu te empurrei cedo demais."

Ela balançou a cabeça lentamente e brincou com meus dedos novamente. Tudo bem! Nós realmente precisamos conversar logo ou eu não poderei evitar de levá-la deste sofá. "Então, sobre o que você quer conversar?" Perguntei-lhe como uma distração.

"Será que o seu pai falou alguma coisa com você sobre nossa condição?"

Eu suspirei. Devo confiar no que meu pai disse para resolver este problema? Certo! "Talvez. Ele disse que vai nos forçar a viver separados, se isto acontecer de novo."

Ela olhou para mim. "Ele me disse a mesma coisa."

Eu estive pensando sobre isso também. Eu fiz uma promessa que não vou empurrá-la para ficar comigo. Eu não queria que ela fizesse aquilo só por mim. Esfreguei minhas têmporas. Eu tinha que dizer isto. "Se você quiser ir, eu não vou te forçar a ficar, Bella."

"O quê?"

Eu olhei para ela. "Eu não vou mantê-la aqui, se você não quiser. Seria egoísta da minha parte forçar você a viver comigo. Você tem todo o direito de sair, mas eu já decidi este assunto por você. Eu não deveria ter forçado você, eu sinto muito."

Não, eu não disse isso!

Bella olhou para mim, incrédula. "Não, eu não vou embora."

Oh, por favor, não agora!

Revirei os olhos e levantei do sofá. Me distanciei um pouco do sofá e virei para olhar para ela. "Não faça isso por mim, Bella. Eu só quero fazer você feliz. Se ficar comigo faz você infeliz, então eu não vou forçá-la."

Ela abriu a boca para falar e fechou-a novamente. O quê? Será que ela não sabia o que dizer sobre isso?

"Quem disse que eu não estava feliz de ficar aqui com você?" Ela disse de repente.

Eu sorri severamente. "Você ficou doente, Bella. A culpa foi minha." Isso era desculpa suficiente.

"Não", ela disse teimosamente. "Foi minha culpa também, porque eu estava com muito medo de falar com você." Ela suspirou e cambaleou para trás.

Instintivamente, eu segurei seu corpo. "Bella?" Eu disse preocupado.

Ela acenou com a mão. "Eu estou bem."

Sim, com certeza! Eu exalei e me sentei no sofá. Puxei seu corpo para o meu peito de novo. "Por favor, amor, você ainda precisa descansar. Vou ficar aqui com você."

"Só me prometa que nunca vai dizer isso de novo. Você nunca vai dizer que devo viver separada de você." disse ela para mim.

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Eu prometo".

"E por favor, prometa-me que podemos conversar como dois adultos se tivermos problemas", disse ela novamente.

Se esta era a sua decisão final, eu vou aceitar isso. Eu beijei o topo de sua cabeça. "Prometo isso também, Bella. Agora, você tem que descansar. Eu te amo." eu disse suavemente.

Eu podia sentir seu aceno de cabeça e comecei a cantarolar a mesma melodia do hospital. Momentos mais tarde, eu podia ouvir a respiração ritmada de Bella e eu sabia que ela tinha adormecido. Enfiei sua cabeça debaixo do meu queixo. Eu não sei o que é mais assustador, a concessão do meu pai, Bella deixando-me ou meus hormônios em fúria. Eu só espero poder encontrar a força para resistir a todos os desejos que eu sinto sempre que começamos a ficar íntimos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA - Eu adoro quando o Edward conhece o pequeno Edward e o momento Edward e Kate e haha !**

**Como sempre, não se esqueça de deixar o seu comentário ^ _ ^**

**Amoet**

**N/B – **_Eu ri horrores do embaraço do Edward pedindo à Kate pra fazer a mala da Bella. LOL E o Edward conhecendo o pequeno Edward e morrendo de ciúmes também foi ótimo hahahaa_

_Deixem reviews! _

_Bjs,_

_Kessy_


	20. O Ponto de Mudança

EU ESTOU NOIVO DE BELLA SWAN

_Esta fanfic pertence a __Amoet e os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer. A mim Lary Reeden só cabe a tradução para o português._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 20<strong>

**O Ponto de Mudança**

_Tradução ~ Lary Reeden_

Eu ainda estou com raiva de mim mesmo por deixar Bella ficar doente. Ela parecia me entender e disse que não era inteiramente culpa minha. Foi por causa de nossa falta de comunicação. Bella ficou outro dia sem trabalhar depois de voltar do hospital, enquanto eu não consegui escapar da minha agenda. Eu continuei monitorando seu progresso, embora ela tivesse voltado ao trabalho no dia seguinte. Por mais que eu me sentisse mal comigo mesmo, eu também me sentia grato. Minha comunicação com Bella estava ficando melhor e, surpreendentemente, ela sempre me pede para ficar com ela em sua cama. Eu ainda tinha problemas no controle do meu desejo furioso quando eu chego perto dela, mas ouvir sua respiração constante no meu braço e sua confiança em mim para ficar com ela na cama, é o suficiente para me manter pensando com clareza. Eu não disse a Bella sobre o meu plano de fazer o mestrado ainda porque eu sabia que não era o momento certo.

Quanto à Riley, nós nunca falamos mais com ele, embora Bella me disse uma vez que às vezes ela vê Riley em seu escritório na hora do almoço. Não que eu não queira falar sobre esse cara, mas eu preciso aprender a confiar em Bella. Eu sabia que ela era uma menina inteligente e surpreendente. Eu sabia que ela podia cuidar de si mesma no escritório. Mas, há uma coisa que está me aborrecendo. O que Riley está fazendo em Seattle? E eu ainda me lembro que ele disse que Jessica é sua amiga. Onde eles se encontram? É algum tipo de esquema para prender Bella? Eu me afastei desse pensamento feio. Eu sabia que se eu queria que meu relacionamento com Bella desse certo, eu tinha que confiar nela.

Mas a sorte só ficava me empurrando, o chefe do hospital me ligou hoje quando eu cheguei para ver o meu paciente. Eu caminhei para seu escritório, nervoso. Eu sabia por que ele me ligou. Isso provavelmente tem algo a ver com a minha candidatura.

Eu respirei fundo e bati na porta três vezes antes de eu ouvir a sua voz de dentro do escritório. Com um expirar, eu abri a porta e fui recebido pelo seu sorriso caloroso. Seu escritório era limpo, quase tão claro quanto meu quarto, com prateleiras de livros grandes, um computador, uma televisão de plasma e um aparelho de som.

"Ah, Dr. Cullen. Bom dia. Favor, sente-se", ele disse para mim.

Eu sorri um pouco. "Obrigado, professor," eu disse a ele e me sentei em uma cadeira em frente de sua mesa. O chefe do hospital é um homem de 70 anos, com três graus médicos. Ele era brilhante em seu trabalho e eu desejo um dia poder ser como ele. Bem, eu não tenho quero ter que lidar com três graus, mas eu realmente gostaria de ser um bom médico como ele.

"Como você está, Dr. Cullen?"

Eu ri levemente. "Eu estou bem, professor. Obrigado."

Ele acenou com a cabeça. "Você está fazendo um trabalho maravilhoso com o seu trabalho, doutor. Muitos jovens médicos não são capazes de fazer isso."

Uau... obrigado. Eu ri novamente. Eu sabia que o seu elogio é sincero, mas também me deixou nervoso. Eu poderia dizer que ele estava indo para me dar a notícia, mas poderia ser boa ou má, ou talvez ambas. A única coisa que eu pude ler em sua mente foi que ele tem muita coisa para dizer, mas o que é para mim?

"Obrigado, professor. Isso significa muito para mim."

Ele limpou a garganta. "Bem, eu acho que você sabe a razão pela qual eu te chamei para o meu escritório esta manhã."

Tudo bem, eu acho que vamos passar para a parte mais difícil. Meu coração ficou errático e eu assenti, nervoso, incapaz de dizer uma palavra.

Ele sorriu. "A direção do hospital já estudou o seu pedido de bolsa e viu o seu trabalho nas últimas semanas e estamos satisfeitos com a sua dedicação, Dr. Cullen. Você deve saber que temos regras estritas para os nossos candidatos, e tudo o que posso dizer é que você está qualificado para receber a bolsa de estudos."

Eu pisquei.

O quê?

Eu consegui a bolsa?

O chefe do hospital sorriu novamente e estendeu a mão. "Parabéns, Dr. Cullen. Você pode fazer sua pós em pediatra muito em breve."

É real!

Eu tenho a bolsa!

Eu quase saltei da cadeira quando eu apertei sua mão. "Obrigado, professor. Muito obrigado. Isso significa muito para mim." Eu soava como um idiota por repetir as mesmas palavras, mas eu não me importo.

Ele riu quando viu o meu entusiasmo. "De nada, Doutor. Basta tomar o seu tempo para escolher a faculdade e me informar sobre sua decisão. Depois disso, você, provavelmente, terá de lidar com algum processo administrativo."

Eu estava ciente disso e, tanto quanto eu desprezava as papeladas, eu estava animado. Eu estou esperando por esta oportunidade há muito tempo.

"Existe alguma coisa que você quer me perguntar sobre a bolsa de estudos, doutor?"

Eu ri levemente. Honestamente, eu me sinto tão sobrecarregado e eu não tenho nenhuma ideia sobre o que eu posso perguntar para ele agora. "Hum... não professor. Hoje não."

Ele riu levemente e tocou meu ombro. "Eu estou orgulhoso de você, jovem. Agora, volte para o seu paciente."

Eu ri de volta e estendi minha mão de novo. Ele pegou minha mão e apertou-a levemente. "Obrigado mais uma vez, professor." eu lhe disse sinceramente.

Ele concordou e me levantei da minha cadeira. Me virei e saí de seu escritório. Uma vez que eu estava do lado de fora de seu escritório, eu não pude deixar de rir sem fôlego. Eu não podia acreditar. Eu tenho a bolsa. Instintivamente, eu retirei o meu telefone e escrevi uma mensagem para Bella, mas parei imediatamente. Bella não sabia sobre o meu plano ainda. Me bati mentalmente. Bem, eu acho que este é o momento certo para contar a ela sobre isso. Espero poder ir para casa mais cedo esta noite para que eu possa falar com ela.

Tanto quanto eu queria que Bella fosse a primeira a saber sobre a minha bolsa, eu sabia que não poderia dizer a ela ainda. Com o coração pesado, eu finalmente liguei para o meu pai e lhe disse sobre a decisão do hospital. Meu pai estava animado, é claro, e como eu previ, ele perguntou sobre Bella. Relutantemente, lhe disse que eu não disse a Bella sobre a minha bolsa de estudos. Meu pai me pediu para dizer a Bella o mais rápido possível, porque a decisão está envolvendo o nosso futuro juntos.

Felizmente, a minha sorte estava funcionando hoje. A condição do meu paciente estava ótima e eu pude ir para casa exatamente às 4:50 da tarde. Eu tomei meu banho e troquei de roupa para uma mais confortável, uma camiseta cinza com calças de algodão; e decidi cozinhar para Bella um simples jantar. Depois de tudo terminado, eu estava sentado no sofá da nossa sala de estar. Zapeei os canais na TV, à espera de Bella voltar para casa. Meia hora depois que eu me sentei no sofá, eu ouvi a porta da frente sendo aberta e Bella entrou, meu coração pulou uma batida quando a vi. Ela sorriu timidamente enquanto eu sorri de volta. Eu me aproximei dela e beijei sua testa. Peguei sua bolsa e olhei para seu rosto em branco.

Eu fiz uma careta imediatamente. "O que está errado, amor? Você teve um dia difícil no trabalho?"

Bella suspirou e passou a mão pelo cabelo, eu acho que foi um hábito que ela aprendeu comigo. "Eu vou te dizer mais tarde."

Eu olhei para ela novamente e acenei com a cabeça. Eu a conheço bem. Ela não vai falar sobre isso se ela não quiser, e eu não queria pressioná-la. Ela me deu um beijo rápido na bochecha e foi para seu quarto. Ela abriu a porta e fechou-a atrás dela.

Eu franzi os lábios e coloquei sua bolsa no sofá. Eu tinha certeza de que seu rosto branco tinha algo a ver com seu trabalho hoje. Foi Riley...? Um arrepio percorreu a minha espinha e minhas mãos se fecharam em punho inconscientemente. Eu jurei a mim mesmo que nunca iria deixar aquele homem colocar um dedo em Bella.

Calma, Edward! Bella é uma grande garota e ela te ama. Ela nunca vai te machucar, meu cérebro inteligente me disse.

É claro que ela me ama. Só você é muito estúpido para ver isso, e este é o meu cérebro idiota que disse isso.

Eu balancei a cabeça. Tudo bem! Chega disso! Eu precisava pensar com clareza para que eu pudesse falar com Bella sobre a minha bolsa de estudos. E falando sobre a Bella, o que é que ela ainda está fazendo no seu quarto?

Eu franzi minhas sobrancelhas e caminhei até a porta de Bella. Bati na porta três vezes. "Bella? Amor? Você está bem?"

Nenhuma resposta.

Eu abri lentamente a porta e vi Bella sentada em sua cama. Seus olhos estavam profundos e ocos. Minhas sobrancelhas se franziram profundamente e eu entrei no quarto. Bella seguiu meu movimento com os olhos. Me sentei ao lado dela e lhe acariciei o cabelo. "O que há de errado? Você parece um pouco distraída," eu disse a ela, preocupado.

Bella não me respondeu. Ela ficou olhando para mim e, segundos depois, as lágrimas caíam de seus olhos bonitos.

Qual o-?

"Bella!" Eu disse a ela em tom de alarme.

Sem pensar, limpei as lágrimas, enquanto ela ainda estava chorando. Oh Deus, o que aconteceu? Será que isso tem alguma coisa a ver com Riley? Será que ele-

Eu não pude terminar minhas suposições porque de repente ela me abraçou tão apertado. Fiquei surpreso com seu movimento repentino, mas retornei o abraço imediatamente. Ela chorou no meu ombro e me acalmei pela inalação de seu cheiro doce. Eu tenho que manter a calma, eu disse a mim mesmo várias vezes. Eu beijei seu cabelo e esfreguei suas costas suavemente.

"Querida, há algo errado?" Perguntei novamente em voz suave.

"Apenas me segure... por favor", ela conseguiu dizer entre soluços.

Eu apertei meu abraço e sussurrei em seu ouvido, "Para sempre".

Ela soluçou mais alto no meu ombro, enquanto eu a estava abraçando. Terei prazer em abraçá-la além da eternidade para mantê-la feliz.

* * *

><p>Deixei Bella tomar banho depois de soluçar no meu ombro. Eu a observei, sem tentar levantar o assunto. Eu sabia que Bella não iria me dizer, mesmo que eu insistisse, ela não iria falar sobre isso. Eu só estava esperando que não fosse algo muito ruim. Ela jantou em silêncio e repetiu, mais do que o habitual. Hmm... isso foi estranho. Será que ela não almoçou? Bella se levantou da cadeira de jantar e foi até a pia para lavar seu prato.<p>

Eu levantei e passei meus braços em torno de sua cintura. "Você quer dormir agora?"

Bella bocejou e olhou para o grande relógio na sala de estar. Já são 10h.

Eu sorri um pouco olhando para os olhos cansados. "Vamos. Você precisa dormir", eu disse de novo e a levei em estilo de noiva antes que ela pudesse protestar.

Bella caiu no meu ombro e eu beijei sua testa levemente enquanto carregava ela para o seu quarto. Por mais que eu quisesse ficar em sua cama esta noite, eu não acho que era uma boa ideia. Eu sabia que ela precisa de um tempo, para si mesma.

"Espere", ela disse fracamente quando chegamos na frente de sua porta.

Eu parei e olhei para ela. "O que é, amor?" Poderia ser algo que ela esqueceu? Mas, em seguida, eu a vi corar e eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas. "Você está corando?"

Ela corou ainda mais fortemente.

Eu ri. Ela é tão adorável. "Você pode me dizer o que é, Bella."

"Um..." ela gaguejou enquanto brincava com minha camisa. Meu corpo estava formigando com o contato. "Eu... Eu... posso... posso dormir no seu quarto?"ela mordeu o lábio.

Q-quê?

Ela me perguntou se podia dormir no meu quarto?

Isso seria demais para ela?

Quero dizer... ela provavelmente queria passar a noite sozinha em sua cama.

"Sinto muito. Eu não tive a intenção de surpreendê-lo. Apenas me leve de volta para o meu quarto", ela disse abafado no meu ombro, provavelmente se sentindo envergonhada.

Eu suspirei. Por favor, por favor! Só hoje à noite! Tente não querer tirar proveito dela. Ela me perguntou se ela estava autorizada a ficar na minha cama. Tudo bem, não é? _Certo!_

Eu continuei a caminhar para o meu quarto antes que meu cérebro bobo mudasse minha decisão para esta noite. Graças a Deus, minha porta estava ligeiramente aberta então eu não tive que perder tempo abrindo a porta do quarto com Bella em meus braços. Bella ainda estava escondendo o rosto no meu peito e eu sorri. Ela não sabia que eu já levava ela para o meu quarto.

Eu coloquei ela suavemente na minha cama e ela levantou a cabeça. Sua expressão facial era impagável, quando ela percebeu que estava deitada na minha cama. Ela olhou para mim e eu sorri.

"Eu não posso te negar nada, Bella. Você pode dormir no meu quarto", disse em tom rouco, plenamente consciente de que nossos rostos estavam muito perto um do outro.

Os olhos de Bella perderam o foco por um momento e eu sorri vitoriosamente. Ela piscou várias vezes e murmurou, "Uh... sim... tudo bem."

Eu ri e beijei sua testa. Imaginei que tinha deslumbrado ela desta vez. "Basta ficar confortável. Eu já volto." Levantei-me e saí do meu próprio quarto.

Uma vez fora, eu me inclinei na parede e respirei fundo. Por mais que eu respeite Bella, eu ainda era um homem. E estava ficando mais difícil de não querer ela sexualmente estes dias. Eu estive esperando por ela, Deus sabe há quanto tempo. Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo. Mas eu tinha que fazer isso por Bella. Eu poderia ser um cavalheiro por uma noite.

Eu balancei a cabeça bruscamente e abri meus olhos. Fui até a porta da frente e tranquei, junto com a da cozinha, e apaguei as luzes na sala de estar antes de voltar para o meu quarto. Fechei a porta atrás de mim e minha respiração ficou presa na minha garganta. Bella já estava deitada sob o edredom e meu coração pulou uma batida. DEUS, por favor, me dê força! Por favor...

Eu desliguei as luzes e fui rapidamente para o lado de Bella sob o edredom. Liguei a lâmpada ao lado e virei o rosto para ela. Nós não falamos. Eu podia ver o rosto belo de Bella sob a luz fraca do meu quarto e ela se parece com um anjo. Seus olhos escuros me olhando cheios de amor, e fez meu coração bater forte em meu peito. Sem pensar, eu levantei a mão e acariciei sua bochecha. Bella sorriu e se inclinou ligeiramente para o meu toque. Eu não podia respirar. Eu não podia acreditar que há uma garota humana que pode possuir tanta beleza quanto Bella tem.

"Bella... você é tão bonita. Você sabia?" Eu disse ao meu amor, já que não poderia manter o meu desejo por ela.

Ela sorriu. "Bem, você me disse isso um par de vezes."

Eu acho que disse. Eu ri. "Hmm... Eu acho que eu deveria ter dito que você é linda com mais frequência."

Minha mão ainda acariciando seu rosto, passou pelas sobrancelhas, queixo, lábios, cabelos... tudo sobre ela é bonito e eu ainda não posso acreditar que Bella não se acha linda. De repente, ela levantou a mão e eu peguei instintivamente. O que ela está fazendo?

"Não se mova," Bella sussurrou.

Eu nem sequer ousei.

Eu olhei profundamente em seus olhos e soltei lentamente sua mão. Ela acariciou meu rosto suavemente e eu tremi um pouco. Inclinei-me em seu toque e dei um olhar suave quando seus dedos delicados traçaram meus lábios.

Bella se apoiou em um cotovelo e inclinou-se para mim. Eu rolei instintivamente e agora Bella está pairando acima de mim. Seu cabelo cor de mogno caiu sobre o ombro e meu coração pulou de novo. Seus dedos viajaram para o meu peito e minha respiração engatou. Bella rapidamente colocou a mão no meu rosto. Meu corpo estava formigando de desejo. Ela era uma mulher sedutora e perigosa e agora eu não sei se eu poderia me impedir de não tomá-la esta noite.

Ela sorriu e traçou um dedo em meus lábios. Eu estava perdido em seus olhos.

"Por que você me escolheu, Edward?"

Hein?

Ela disse alguma coisa?

Pisquei várias vezes. "Perdão?"

"Eu estava me perguntando por que você me escolheu."

Ah... isso!

Eu suspirei. Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer a ela o quanto ela significa para mim? Eu levantei a mão e acariciei-lhe o cabelo bonito novamente. "Porque você é tudo para mim, Bella. Eu não sou nada sem você."

"Você... realmente... quer dizer isso?"

Apertei os olhos. Agora, isso é estranho! Por que ela fez essa pergunta? "O que causou isso?" Perguntei-lhe curiosamente.

Bella corou e rolou de costas. "Nada", disse ela brevemente e olhou para o teto.

Oh não!

Não desta vez!

Da última vez que tivemos este tipo de conversa, ela ficou no hospital por dois dias. Eu não ia passar por isso de novo! Eu me virei rapidamente, pairando acima dela, prendendo seu corpo debaixo de mim. Ela é tão quente.

"Eu já lhe disse antes, Bella," eu disse em tom rouco e brincalhão. Eu não pude resistir a provocá-la novamente. "Você é uma mentirosa péssima."

Ela piscou várias vezes e parecia desorientada.

Eu sorri e lhe dei um beijo casto.

Bella sorriu em meus lábios e brincou com o cabelo na minha nuca. "Você sabe que não poderíamos fazer coisas como esta, no século 16?"

Hein?

Eu arqueei minhas costas um pouco e sorri. "Sério?" Eu perguntei, incrédulo.

"Uh-huh", disse ela para mim. "Um homem que tem intenção de noivar uma dama tem que conhecer a família da dama para eles se conhecerem. Se o homem contou ao pai da dama sua intenção, ele está autorizado a passar a noite no quarto da dama. Mas, se ele não permitir, uma placa de agregação será colocada e os tornozelos da dama serão amarrados com uma corda de tecido para que ela não possa fazer nada inapropriado."

Uma placa de agregação?

Sério?

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas. "Como você sabe de tudo isso?"

Bella sorriu. "Eu sou uma editora, lembra?"

Ah, certo!

Eu ri e olhei por cima da minha cama. Eu não poderia me imaginar vivendo no século 16 e tendo de lidar com esse tipo de placa com essa mulher sedutora na minha cama. Bem, graças a Deus, que somos do século 21 agora. Virei a cabeça para ela e sorri. O desejo de dar-lhe um beijo de verdade se intensificou. "Bem, eu não vejo nenhuma placa de agregação aqui então eu suponho que nós poderíamos fazer isso." Em um movimento rápido, eu inclinei e capturei seus lábios com os meus em um beijo profundo.

Bella me beijou de volta automaticamente e eu podia sentir seu corpo quente sob o meu. Seu aroma nublou lentamente meu cérebro e como se ela pudesse ler minha mente, Bella me puxou para mais perto e aprofundou nosso beijo. Deus, eu realmente amo essa garota! Nossos corpos foram moldados juntos e meu cérebro ficou lentamente nebuloso e desenfreado. Nós dois nos beijamos apaixonadamente, até que tivemos que soltar para respirar, mas eu não podia deixá-la ir. Comecei a beijar seu queixo, seu pescoço e sua clavícula e meu cérebro estava cheio de tesão.

Sem pensar, puxei ela em posição sentada. Nós dois ofegando enquanto Bella colocou as mãos em volta do meu pescoço e minhas mãos começaram a vagar em suas costas. Bella olhou para mim com olhos escuros e passou as mãos furtivamente sob a minha camiseta. Eu assobiei quando suas mãos quentes tocaram minha pele nua. Eu queria ela, tanto!

"Bella", eu murmurei. Beijei seu pescoço novamente, não conseguindo segurar o meu desejo mais. "Tão bonita..."

Eu comecei a beijar sua clavícula e cada parte de sua pele exposta. Esta menina é minha!

"Edward, pare!"

Não.

Eu não posso.

Eu tenho que fazer ela minha!

"Edward, por favor", ela me pediu.

Mas ouvir o seu fundamento apenas alimentou meu desejo já assolado pela luxúria. Eu não conseguia parar de beijá-la e amá-la. De repente, Bella agarrou meu rosto com as mãos e olhou profundamente em meus olhos. Eu olhei para ela com os olhos cheios de desejo e luxúria.

"Bella... Eu preciso de você", sussurrei desesperadamente.

Bella balançou a cabeça suavemente, segurando minha cabeça firmemente. "Ouça o seu coração. Vai se arrepender mais tarde?"

Será que vou me arrepender mais tarde?

Olhei em seus olhos e a realidade me bateu. Eu não poderia imaginar o que aconteceria se eu tomasse ela agora. Eu vou machucá-la tão profundamente. Ainda vou casar com ela, mas eu percebi que a minha noiva ainda era virgem. Eu tinha muita sorte de tê-la. Eu exalei quando eu consegui me controlar e caí sobre a cama em minhas costas. Bella fez o mesmo que eu fiz, ela ainda estava respirando com dificuldade. Olhei para o teto e tentei me acalmar. Eu quase me perdi hoje.

"Eu sinto muito", Bella e eu dissemos na mesma hora e começamos a rir.

Eu olhei para ela e sorri. "Eu realmente sinto muito, Bella."

Ela sorriu tristemente. "Está tudo bem, realmente."

Eu balancei a cabeça e virei meu corpo para encará-la. Tudo bem! Acho que este é o momento certo para falar sobre o meu plano e talvez perguntar a ela sobre o que aconteceu antes. "Por favor, me diga o que está te incomodando?"

Seu sorriso desapareceu. Ah, eu não acho que isso vai ser bom. Bella suspirou, abraçando um travesseiro e se virou para mim. "Prometa-me que você não vai ficar bravo".

"Eu prometo," eu soltei. Qualquer coisa para que eu pudesse saber o que está acontecendo dentro de sua cabeça.

Ela olhou nos meus olhos. "Eu vi o Riley hoje."

Fiquei tenso. Eu sabia! Eu sabia que era ele! Apertei os olhos. "O que ele fez para você? Eu juro que se ele te machucou, eu vou-"

"Ele não fez nada, Edward", ela cortou. "Bem, pelo menos não fisicamente."

Não fisicamente?

Então, isso significa que é algo verbal?

O que aquele cara patético poderia ter dito a Bella? Meus olhos se apertaram. "O que ele disse a você, então?"

Ela franziu a testa um pouco. "Nada pessoal".

Vamos voltar à estaca zero!

E eu pensei que a nossa comunicação estava cada vez melhor. Eu acariciei seu rosto. "Por favor, amor, nós fizemos um compromisso de conversar como dois adultos. Você está dando para trás com suas próprias palavras?"

Ela suspirou. Eu a peguei!

"Ele ficou espantado... por você ter me escolhido."

Uh-huh.

"E?" Eu incentivei ela a continuar. Deve haver algo mais.

Bella agarrou seu travesseiro mais apertado. "Aparentemente, estamos trabalhando no mesmo escritório."

"O quê?" Eu levantei a minha voz inconscientemente.

Ela olhou para mim e me deu um sorriso fraco. "Você prometeu que não iria ficar bravo".

Ah, sim, certo. Eu belisquei a ponta do meu nariz e respirei fundo para me acalmar. Deve haver outra coisa sobre o porquê de Bella e Riley acabarem no mesmo escritório. Eu não acho que ele realmente espreita ela. Mas, o que isso tinha a ver com o seu choro mais cedo? Será que Riley fez... algo com ela?

Olhei para Bella novamente e tentei o meu melhor para manter a calma. "Mas, ele nunca se aproveitou de você no escritório, certo?"

Eu realmente espero que não.

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Não. Eu sempre achei um caminho para escapar." Eu dei um suspiro de alívio internamente. "Hoje eu estava tão envolvida com meu trabalho que teria perdido o almoço, se você não tivesse me mandado uma mensagem."

Eu fiz uma careta. "Bella..." Ela sempre faz isso quando está presa com seu trabalho. Mas... espere! Ela disse algo sobre não almoçar e Riley. O que aconteceu aqui? Apertei os olhos. "Por que você está pulando o almoço e Riley?"

Bella fez uma careta. "Eu meio que passei o meu almoço com ele."

Eu apertei o meu punho inconscientemente. "Você o quê?" Será que ela aceitou o seu convite?

"Eu sei, eu sei", ela levantou as mãos. "Mas eu nem sequer comi. Perdi meu apetite", ela disse para mim.

Bem, isso é bom! Eu exalei e rolei novamente para as minhas costas. "Eu não sabia que ele estava trabalhando no mesmo escritório que o seu. Como é que eu não o vi?" Isso está ficando esquisito.

"Ele está trabalhando na mesma empresa que a minha, mas não em Seattle," a voz de Bella vacilou no final.

Virei a cabeça para ela bruscamente. "O quê?"

Bella estava ficando nervosa. "Ele está trabalhando na mesma empresa que a minha, mas não em Seattle."

Então, ele está em Nova York. Mas, o que ele está fazendo aqui em Seattle? Apertei os olhos novamente. Será que ele realmente perseguiu Bella? "E qual é a sua intenção em Seattle?" Eu esperava que parte da 'perseguição' não fosse a resposta.

Ela agarrou o travesseiro novamente. "Minha empresa vai abrir novos escritórios em Nova York e na Inglaterra. Riley está aqui para ajudar meus chefes a escolher os candidatos,"ela mordeu o lábio.

Tudo bem! Isso foi melhor do que saber que ele estava perseguindo ela. Mas, esses candidatos... por que Riley quer falar com Bella em particular sobre isso? Poderia ser... E de repente tudo ficou claro para mim. Bella é uma das candidatas!

"E... você sabe quem são os candidatos?" Perguntei-lhe com cautela, sem retirar o olhar dela.

Bella acenou com a cabeça fracamente e seus olhos voltaram a ficar tristes. Meu coração se apertou.

Virei o meu corpo para encará-la novamente e cheguei mais perto dela. Eu acariciei seu rosto, olhando para os seus olhos tristes. "Você é um dos candidatos, Bella?"

Bella tremeu e balançou a cabeça novamente, desta vez as lágrimas caíram novamente em sua bochecha.

Meu rosto se suavizou e ela descansou sua cabeça no meu peito. Ela soluçou novamente em meu abraço. "Shh, está tudo bem, amor. Por favor, não chore."

"Eu não quero que sejamos separados", disse-me ela.

Meu coração se encheu de esperança. Será que ela percebeu seu amor por mim? Eu beijei seu cabelo. "Nós nunca vamos nos separar."

Bella levantou a cabeça e olhou para mim. "Mas e o seu trabalho no hospital? Eu não posso fazer você arriscar tudo por mim."

Eu ri e beijei sua testa. Será que ela não me conhece? "Bella, todo hospital precisa de um médico e eu estou qualificado o suficiente para entrar em um grande hospital."Eu segurei seu rosto com a mão. "E você está errada, meu amor. Vou arriscar tudo para ficar com você." Neste momento, lembrei-me das minhas intenções de contar a ela sobre a bolsa, mas afastei esse pensamento. Isso podia esperar. Bella precisa de mim agora!

"Sério?" ela me perguntou em voz baixa.

Eu sorri. "Sim, realmente. Agora, durma. Você está cansada, Bella."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e inclinou-se novamente no meu peito. Eu cantarolei a sua melodia por um momento até que Bella sussurrou, "Edward?"

"Sim, amor?"

"A melodia... é linda."

Não tão bonita como você, eu acrescentei mentalmente. Era apenas uma canção que compus para ela quando eu imaginei ela dormindo na minha cama pela primeira vez. Imaginei que era mais como uma canção de ninar para ela. Eu ri quando lembrei daquele momento. "Obrigado, amor. É uma canção de ninar."

"Canção de ninar?" ela perguntou, sonolenta.

"Sim".

Era mais do que apenas uma canção de ninar para mim. Eu beijei seu cabelo e murmurei, "É a Canção de Ninar da Bella."

* * *

><p>Fiquei acordado após Bella adormecer. Eu estava pensando muito, na verdade. O que vou fazer com a minha bolsa? Eu estou esperando por esta oportunidade, mas eu também não podia imaginar ter que viver separado de Bella se ela tivesse de ir para Nova York ou para a Inglaterra. Eu não poderia fazer isso. Não outra vez. Devo deixar a bolsa e seguir Bella aonde ela for? Eu sabia que Bella ama seu trabalho com todo o seu coração e ela não vai deixar essa oportunidade passar também. Eu também sabia que não falar muito sobre o próximo passo era único da nossa relação, mas ela deve saber que eu vou me casar com ela, não importa o que aconteça. Talvez isso foi o que a deixou tão triste mais cedo, porque ela não pode viver sem mim. Será que ela percebeu seu amor por mim?<p>

A manhã seguinte foi tranquila... bem... não tão tranquila. Eu carreguei a bolsa da Bella para ela até o... carro ou caminhão ou o que quer que seja... e sorri para ela. Desejei-lhe boa sorte para o dia e me virei para caminhar até o meu próprio carro, quando de repente ela me parou.

"O que foi, amor?" Perguntei-lhe com curiosidade.

"Eu esqueci uma coisa", ela me disse com brilho nos olhos castanhos e meu coração quase parou.

Eu pisquei. "É?"

Antes que eu pudesse pensar, ela me puxou e me beijou forte nos lábios antes de se afastar e abrir a porta do caminhão. Eu fiquei ali em transe enquanto ela estava sorrindo e ligando o motor.

"Tenha um bom dia, Edward," ela me disse antes de sair da garagem.

"Ok," eu disse a ela, ainda completamente em transe.

Ela sorriu antes de seu caminhão chegar lentamente na rua. Eu pisquei de novo várias vezes e balancei a cabeça. "Uau!" Realmente, essa menina é incrível!

E agora, aqui estou sentado no salão dos empregados, porque eu não conseguia me concentrar. Não só porque Bella me beijou daquela forma de manhã, e isto ainda está me fazendo tremer, mas também por causa do dilema que eu sentia com minha decisão. Eu não disse à Bella sobre a bolsa ainda, especialmente depois que ela desabou na noite passada. A decisão de seu escritório não era final ainda enquanto a minha já é. O que devo fazer?

A porta se abriu de repente e eu vi o Dr. Gerandy entrar na sala. Ele se sentou no sofá ao lado do meu e inclinou a cabeça para o sofá com os olhos fechados. Eu franzi o nariz para o cheiro de anestesia.

"Dia difícil?" Eu perguntei a ele.

Ele riu e abriu os olhos. Ele olhou nos meus olhos. "O mesmo de sempre. Juro, essas pessoas nunca prestam atenção suficiente a sua saúde."

Eu ri levemente. Bem, eu acho que sei de onde Eric Yorkie pega suas citações.

"E o seu dia? Duro também?"

Eu respirei fundo e balancei a cabeça. "Não realmente. Eu só preciso de algum tempo para pensar."

Ele acenou com a cabeça, pensativo. "Então, como estão as coisas com Bella?"

Eu ri com voz trêmula. Eu sabia que ele ia perguntar isso. "Ela está bem. Nós estamos bem. Nossa comunicação está cada vez melhor."

"Isso é bom." E então, ele sorriu. "Eu ouvi sobre a sua bolsa, por sinal."

Eu sorri timidamente. "Eu tenho certeza que você já ouviu falar sobre isso."

Dr. Gerandy bateu no meu ombro. "Parabéns, Edward. Você merece."

Eu ri. "Obrigado."

"Você decidiu que faculdade você vai escolher?" Ele me perguntou de novo e meu coração afundou um pouco.

Honestamente, eu não pensei muito. Eu não podia decidir com a condição de Bella pendurada também. Se ela se transferir para Nova York, eu provavelmente poderia pensar em usar lá minha bolsa de estudos. Mas, e se ela se mudar para Londres? Eu não poderia ficar aqui enquanto espero minha longa graduação terminar. Eu não acho que vou sobreviver por tanto tempo.

"Edward?"

Suspirei e sorri timidamente. "Não, eu não decidi ainda. Há muitas coisas que eu preciso decidir com Bella primeiro."

"Ah, Bella", ele sorriu. "Eu entendo. Ela deve estar orgulhosa de você pela bolsa."

Eu fiz uma careta. "Eu não disse à ela sobre isso."

Dr. Gerandy levantou as sobrancelhas. "Não?"

Eu balancei a cabeça.

Ele suspirou. "Bem, eu tenho certeza que você vai saber como dizer a ela."

Sim, eu também espero.

E então, seu pager tocou e ele revirou os olhos. "O dever chama. Vejo você mais tarde, Edward. Diga oi para Bella por mim."

Eu balancei a cabeça e ele bateu no meu ombro antes de se levantar do sofá e sair da sala. Suspirei e passei a mão pelo meu cabelo. O que devo fazer agora? Repeti essa pergunta uma e outra vez na minha cabeça. Eu tinha certeza de que Bella ainda tinha de lidar com Riley em seu escritório e eu tinha que encontrar uma maneira de fazê-la sentir-se melhor para que eu pudesse dizer a ela. Mas, como eu poderia fazê-la se sentir melhor? Um encontro talvez?

Eu franzi os lábios. Bem, isso não era uma má ideia. Havia apenas uma questão. Minha agenda. Eu gemi de novo e olhei de novo para a agenda dos funcionários na parede. Droga! Eu tenho que ficar até mais tarde no P.S no fim de semana. Cocei a cabeça. Ou talvez eu pudesse mudar meu turno? Tomei fôlego e saí da sala de empregados para procurar o Dr. Gerandy. O vi na recepção e me aproximei dele rapidamente.

"Doutor, posso falar com você por um minuto?" Eu perguntei a ele.

Ele colocou o prontuário para baixo e balançou a cabeça.

Nós andamos por um momento antes de eu me virar de frente para ele. "Posso mudar minha agenda para o fim de semana para que eu possa ter um dia de folga?"

As sobrancelhas do Dr. Gerandy se ergueram. "Alterar o seu turno de novo? É muito, Edward. Eu não acho que posso fazer isso por você."

Meu coração pulou uma batida.

"Por favor..." Pedi-lhe. Eu quase lancei o poder de meus olhos de cachorrinho, mas eu decidi que não ia funcionar de qualquer maneira. "Eu quero levar Bella para um encontro. Desde seu retorno do hospital, eu não tenho passado mais tempo com ela. Por favor..." Bem, a noite passada não conta, pois eu queria fazer algo especial para ela.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e então suspirou. "Tudo bem, mas só desta vez. Eu não posso mais fazer isso. Você precisa ficar para a noite de hoje e pode tirar folga amanhã."

Meus olhos brilharam e ele riu. "De nada, Edward. Divirta-se com Bella."

Eu sorri e agradeci-lhe antes de voltar para a sala dos empregados. Peguei meu celular e olhei minha agenda telefônica para procurar o número do escritório da Bella. Eu apertei o botão de discagem e ele tocou algumas vezes antes de uma voz de mulher atender.

"Bom dia. Seattle Publishing, posso ajudá-lo?"

Eu limpei minha garganta. "Bom dia. Posso falar com Bella Swan, por favor?"

"Posso saber seu nome, senhor?"

"Edward Cullen", eu respondi a ela.

"Por favor, espere um momento, Sr. Cullen."

E então, eu ouvi uma música de espera antes que eu pudesse ouvir a voz bonita de Bella.

"Bella Swan. Em que posso ajudar?"

"Tem certeza que é Bella Swan?" Eu disse imediatamente e sorri para mim. "Porque sua voz é muito mais sexy do que a da minha noiva." Era mais fácil para mim provocá-la agora. Era quase como respirar.

Bella riu nervosamente. "Oi, Edward."

Eu sorri. "Olá, amor" Eu cumprimentei. "Ocupada?"

"Na verdade não. Eu apenas tive uma reunião com meu autor para discutir o projeto final. Finalmente tenho algum tempo livre neste fim de semana. Por que você está me ligando no escritório?"

Huh. Bom, lá vamos nós. "Só por curiosidade," eu soltei. Ela disse que vai ter tempo livre neste fim de semana? Isso seria perfeito!

"Hmmm... Falando de tempo livre, que tal eu convidá-la para ir a um encontro comigo?" Perguntei-lhe com cautela. Honestamente, eu nunca convidei ela diretamente para um encontro antes.

"Um encontro?"

"Sim".

"Você está falando sério?"

É claro que eu estou. "Sim, claro. Eu não tenho te acompanhado adequadamente. E os nossos encontros anteriores foram horríveis, para você. Eu quero fazer isso para você. Então, o que você acha?"

Ela não me respondeu, eu esperei nervosamente. E se ela dissesse não?

"Bella?" Chamei ela e prendi a respiração.

"Hum... sim, claro. Ok".

Eu exalei inconscientemente e ri. "Tudo bem. Eu também queria te dizer que eu vou passar a noite no hospital, então eu estarei em casa amanhã e vamos nos encontrar depois do almoço. Tudo bem?" Por mais que eu quisesse ficar com Bella, fosse em sua cama ou na minha, mas eu não podia fazer isso hoje à noite.

"Claro", ela respondeu-me com voz monótona.

Eu suspirei. Eu sabia que ela estava desapontada. "Acredite em mim, Bella. Eu prefiro gastar minha noite ao seu lado também, mas eu preciso pegar esse turno para que possamos gastar nosso tempo juntos amanhã." E eu realmente espero que ela possa entender a minha agenda agitada no futuro.

"Eu sei", ela disse em voz baixa.

"Não vá ficar acordada até tarde, hein. Eu te amo."

Houve uma pausa por um momento e eu estava esperando que ela fosse dizer que me ama também. "Venha para casa logo", ela finalmente disse amorosamente.

Será que ela vai sentir tanta falta de mim quanto eu sentirei falta dela esta noite? "Eu vou." E isso era tudo o que eu poderia dizer antes de desligar.

Eu trabalhei duro durante toda a noite e fui para casa às 5 da manhã. Abri a porta da frente e passei rapidamente pela porta da Bella. Minha respiração engatou na minha garganta quando eu percebi que ela não estava em seu quarto. Onde ela está? Fui até meu quarto e parei de repente quando abri a porta e vi Bella enrolada sob o edredom na minha cama. Eu sorri largamente. Ela sentiu minha falta.

Eu lavei o rosto rapidamente e escovei os dentes antes de trocar de roupa e deitar ao lado de Bella. Beijei sua testa e sussurrei: "Eu estou em casa, amor."

Eu a vi de perto antes de meus olhos começarem a cair.

* * *

><p>Eu não sei por quanto tempo eu dormi até que senti alguém perto de mim se movendo. Entre meus pensamentos nebulosos, eu estava ciente da presença de Bella e apertei meus braços em torno de sua cintura.<p>

"Não vá. Fique", eu murmurei.

E então, eu senti que ela acariciava meu cabelo e me inclinei em seu toque. Eu adoro quando ela faz isso. "Eu só quero fazer o café da manhã e lavar as roupas antes de irmos para o nosso encontro"**,** ela sussurrou.

Ah, o nosso encontro. Eu sorri e abri os olhos, sonolentos. Olhei em seus olhos castanhos e desejei que esta fosse a primeira coisa que eu visse pelas manhãs pelo resto da minha vida. "Nós estamos indo em um encontro."

Bella riu. "Sim, estamos. Agora, volte a dormir. Você ainda está cansado."

Eu balancei a cabeça e o sono me pegou rápido.

Eu acordei quando senti os raios do sol batendo no meu rosto com força total. Olhei para o meu telefone para ver as horas e vi que era 10h30. Me levantei rapidamente da cama e fui até a cozinha para tomar café da manhã. Bella estava comendo seu café da manhã quando cheguei. Beijei sua testa brevemente antes de comer meu café da manhã ao lado dela e depois tomei banho.

Eu ouvi barulhos de farfalhar dentro do quarto de Bella quando eu saí do banheiro, e eu sorri para mim mesmo. Bella estava, provavelmente, se preparando para o nosso encontro. Eu decidi usar uma camisa azul, casaco escuro e calças escuras para o meu encontro com Bella. Eu estava pensando onde eu deveria levar Bella enquanto tentava domar o meu cabelo selvagem. Pensei em escolher um lugar caro, mas decidi levá-la apenas a uma livraria, o museu e terminar no parque local.

Eu saí do meu quarto e bati na porta de Bella. "Você está pronta para ir, amor?"

"Em um minuto," ela me respondeu.

Tudo bem! Fui até a sala e me sentei no sofá, esperando Bella sair. Quando ela chegou, me levantei do sofá e minha respiração quase parou. Meus olhos se arregalaram. Bella usava camisa azul escura e uma saia na altura do joelho com sapatilhas. A camisa azul deixou sua pele mais brilhante. Ela parecia inocente e adorável ao mesmo tempo.

E então, ela olhou para suas roupas e sorriu timidamente. "Eu já vou trocar".

Hein? O quê?

Ela deve ter pensado que o meu silêncio era porque ela não estava bem vestida. Menina boba!

Eu fiquei rapidamente na frente dela, bloqueando seu caminho. "Menina boba. Você está linda."

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior. "Sério?"

Revirei os olhos. Será que temos de lidar com esse tipo de pergunta? "Claro, claro. Venha, vamos indo."

Caminhamos de mãos dadas para a garagem do apartamento e eu a guiei para o Aston Martin. Esta foi a segunda vez que eu andava neste carro com Bella após o jantar com meus pais.

"O Aston Martin?" Ela perguntou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

Eu sorri."É uma ocasião especial. É claro que eu vou andar com ele."

Eu abri a porta para ela e esperei até que ela se acomodasse em seu assento antes de contornar o carro e abrir a porta do motorista. Bella afivelou o cinto de segurança depois que eu entrei e liguei o motor.

"Eu me pergunto o que você faz com este carro, quando você passa um longo tempo sem ocasiões especiais", ela disse para mim.

Eu sorri. "O carro fica na garagem, mas eu sempre verifico o motor regularmente. Nunca se sabe quando há uma ocasião especial."

"Uh-huh".

Eu saí rapidamente da garagem e do canto dos meus olhos, eu podia ver que ela olhou para mim quando estávamos fora do condomínio. "Para onde vamos?" Bella me perguntou.

Eu sorri. "É uma surpresa."

Eu dirigi até uma livraria e não, não foi a mesma em que o lançamento do livro foi realizada. Era outra livraria, também na cidade. Eu consultei alguns livros com Bella. Às vezes, contando piadas um para o outro e, finalmente, ela comprou dois livros, enquanto eu comprei cinco. Nossa próxima parada foi no museu. Bella apenas balançou a cabeça, mas não reclamou. Em vez disso, ela se manteve segurando minha mão durante a nossa visita ao museu e meu coração ficou quente. Após passar um tempo no museu, eu a levei para almoçar em um restaurante chique. Eu sabia que Bella não ia gostar, mas esta era a minha vez de fazer um encontro especial para ela. E, para minha surpresa, ela não protestou.

Nós finalmente passamos a tarde no parque. Sentamos no banco e ela me abraçou. Eu passei meu braço em volta dos seus ombros e ela se inclinou no meu peito. Eu beijei seu cabelo e inalei seu aroma de morango. Nós não conversamos muito, só aproveitamos o nosso tempo juntos. Eu olhei para as pessoas ao nosso redor e pensei.

Este foi o meu ponto de virada na relação com Bella e também o ponto de virada da minha vida. Qual o caminho que eu deveria escolher? Devo recusar a bolsa de estudos e me mudar com Bella se ela tiver que se mudar ou ficar aqui até terminar a minha pós e me mudar para Nova York ou para a Inglaterra para ficar para sempre com a Bella?

Seja qual for minha escolha, eu sabia que todas elas acabariam comigo junto da Bella, ela é tudo o que importa para mim agora.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NT ~**_ _Fofo, mas um parto pra traduzir, olha o tamanho disso... meu agradecimento especial a Jani e a Kessy que estão sempre me ajudando... os próximos 2 capítulos, já estão prontos... então é só comentar que saem rapidinho..._

_Lary Reeden_

**N/B ** _Vontade de apertar esse Edward mil vezes. Onde acho um pra mim? *-*_

_Comentem que o próximo vem voando, como a Lary disse. :)_

_Bjs!_

_Kessy Rods_


	21. A Gala

EU ESTOU NOIVO DE BELLA SWAN

_Esta fanfic pertence à Amoet e os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer. A mim nós só cabe a tradução para o português._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 21<strong>

**A Gala**

_Tradutora ~ MiliYLJJ_

Eu poderia dizer que tive o melhor fim de semana após o encontro com Bella. Passei o resto do meu dia com ela, cozinhando e principalmente limpando nosso apartamento. Não falei sobre a minha bolsa de estudos e nem Bella falou sobre sua iminente mudança, mas eu sabia que o dia viria assim que sua decisão fosse tomada. Bella é uma garota inteligente. Sabia que seu chefe não era um estúpido... pelo menos... espero que tenha sido esse chefe e não a assustadora Sra. Cope. Estive pensando em outro cenário. Se eu fizesse minha especialização em Nova York ou na Inglaterra? Nesse caso, poderíamos estar juntos. Mas eu sabia que eu precisava encontrar um hospital adequado pra isso e ainda obter as minhas recomendações para a transferência de minha bolsa.

Na segunda-feira depois que cheguei em casa, comecei a procurar por hospitais adequados para mim em Nova York e na Inglaterra. Bella chegou em casa uma hora depois que eu havia iniciado a minha procura por hospitais e faculdades na Internet. Ela me beijou no rosto levemente e meu coração se aqueceu. Sorri e a beijei. "Bem-vinda em casa, amor." a cumprimentei.

Bella sorriu. Embora ela parecesse cansada, seus olhos brilharam quando me viram. "Oi, Edward." E então, ela olhou para o meu laptop e franziu as sobrancelhas. "O que você está fazendo?"

Sorri e virei minha cabeça de volta para o laptop. "Eu estava procurando por alguns hospitais em Nova York ou na Inglaterra, amor." É, já havia se tornado um hábito pra mim chamá-la dessa forma e Bella não parecia se importar.

Ela franziu a testa. "Edward, você não tem que fazer isso por mim."

Suspirei e olhei para seus olhos castanhos. Meu coração pulou uma batida. "O que você quer dizer com isso?"

Bella mordeu o lábio inferior, algo estranho se agitou dentro de mim. Este não é o momento pra pensar dessa maneira, Edward. Pisquei várias vezes para controlar os meus hormônios tolos.

Ela olhou para suas mãos. "Eu já me senti mal por fazer você se mudar para Seattle. Eu quero dizer... sei que você ama seu trabalho, mas se mudar para o outro lado do país ou atravessar o oceano só para estar comigo? É uma loucura."

Loucura?

Wow! Ela não sabia que eu tinha um plano louco para morar com Charlie, se meu pai não quisesse voltar para Forks. Sem mencionar o esquema pra encontrar um trabalho aqui onde eu pudesse estar com ela. Bella não sabia de nada ainda, mas ela vai saber quando chegar a hora e eu espero que ela saiba isso de mim.

Sorri, acariciei sua bochecha. "Bella, olhe para mim, por favor."

Ela lentamente levantou a cabeça, eu não pude resistir em não beijá-la. Seus lábios estavam tão quentes, gemi levemente quando ela atou os dedos no meu cabelo. Deus, eu realmente amo quando ela faz isso. Quebrei o beijo, me inclinei encostando minha testa na dela. "Amor, eu não posso viver longe de você. Não mais. E eu tenho certeza que você se sente da mesma maneira."

Ela nunca disse 'eu te amo' pra mim, mas de alguma forma eu podia sentir seu amor através dos nossos beijos ou do jeito que ela olha pra mim e como me toca.

Bella olhou para mim com olhos tristes. "Mas, ainda assim... é injusto com você."

Eu ri e beijei sua testa. "Acredite em mim, amor. Eu já passei por muito quando se trata do departamento de 'injusto'. Além disso, mudar para outro hospital não é um grande negócio. Não se preocupe."

Ela sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.

Porém, essa nossa breve conversa da noite de segunda-feira não estava me ajudando muito. Eu sabia que tinha que falar com o chefe do hospital sobre isso. No dia seguinte, depois de verificar os meus pacientes, me reuni com o professor. Ele me cedeu um tempo depois do almoço e agora... aqui estou eu em seu escritório.

"O que posso fazer por você, Dr. Cullen?" ele me perguntou calorosamente.

Sorri timidamente. "Obrigado por me ceder seu tempo, professor. Espero não estar interrompendo nada."

Ele sorriu. "Não, está tudo bem, Doutor. Posso dizer que você quer me falar sobre algo ... talvez sobre sua bolsa?"

Fiz uma careta mentalmente. Ele era melhor do que eu em ler os pensamentos de alguém. Limpei a garganta. "Hum... sim, professor. Bem, eu estive pensando recentemente e tenho algumas opções para a minha Especialização."

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas ligeiramente. "Vá em frente."

Tomei uma respiração profunda. "É possível a transferência da minha bolsa de educação para Nova York ou talvez... para a Inglaterra?"

Ele olhou para mim com curiosidade. "Nova York ou Inglaterra? Por que você escolheu estes dois lugares entre outros?"

Corei um pouco. Não é uma coisa comum entre os médicos falarem sobre suas vidas particulares, mas eu não tinha muita escolha neste momento. "Um... minha noiva será transferida para Nova York ou para a Inglaterra, senhor. Mas não há uma decisão final ainda. Eu só gostaria de saber se isto seria possível."

Ele franziu os lábios. "Noiva, hein?"

Corei novamente.

Ele riu. "Bem, em primeiro lugar parabéns por seu noivado, Doutor. Estou ansioso para conhecê-la no jantar de gala neste sábado."

Pisquei. "Jantar de Gala, professor?" Ah, eu sabia sobre este evento. O evento anual realizado pelo hospital com as empresas de medicamentos ou algum serviço social e as seguradoras de planos de saúde. É uma festa no estilo departamento médico. Eu não fui ao evento no ano passado, mas se isso for verdade, o jantar de Gala seria realizado neste sábado, com certeza eu iria com Bella. Meu coração se encheu de emoção.

"Mas isso não vem ao caso", disse ele novamente. "Você estava falando sobre a transferência de sua educação para Nova York ou para a Inglaterra, certo?"

Balancei a cabeça lentamente. "Sim, senhor."

Ele sorriu conscientemente. "Como eu disse antes, essa bolsa é uma espécie de contrato entre você e este hospital. Devo admitir, é muito difícil se você deseja transferir a sua educação para fora dos Estados".

Meu coração afundou.

Ele continuou. "E ainda mais complicado por você ser solteiro."

Eu pisquei. "Desculpe, professor?"

Ele cruzou os braços sobre a mesa. "Vai demorar um pouco para transferir a sua bolsa para a Inglaterra. Mas seria muito mais fácil se você fosse casado, eu acho que isso não seria algo muito difícil para você, correto? Você está noivo, apesar de tudo. "

Bem, sim, literalmente... mas o nosso compromisso não é como um noivado normal.

Minha conversa com o chefe do hospital só me deixou com mais confusão. O que eu devia fazer? E como a Mãe Natureza não parecia estar do meu lado porque eu estive tão ocupado nos últimos dois dias, cada vez que chegava em casa, Bella já estava dormindo. Meu novo paciente realmente precisava da minha ajuda após a sua cirurgia. Na manhã de quarta-feira, quando eu poderia falar com Bella, ela teve que sair mais cedo porque ela disse que tinha muito trabalho a fazer. Eu contemplei em contar pra ela sobre a minha bolsa quando nós dois chegássemos em casa após o nosso trabalho.

Eu estava ocupado verificando as condições do meu paciente analisando o seu prontuário no salão principal, quando ouvi alguém chamar meu nome.

"Bom dia, Dr. Cullen."

Congelei. Virei a cabeça para ver Senhorita Smith, uma das enfermeiras no PS, sorrindo pra mim. Ela tinha os cabelos escuros, olhos de azeitona e ela era muito atraente. E, claro, ela é uma das enfermeiras que tentaram de tantas maneiras me levar desde que eu comecei a trabalhar aqui.

Sorri timidamente. "Bom dia, Senhorita Smith."

Ela riu sedutoramente, revirei os olhos mentalmente.

"Uma manhã difícil, Doutor?" ela me perguntou e ficou mais perto de mim.

Dei um passo para trás e acenei com a cabeça. "Você pode dizer isso. Eu tenho um paciente em estado grave".

"Você precisa de uma pausa, Doutor. Talvez um evento como o jantar de gala possa relaxar os seus músculos tensos", ela disse e colocou a mão no meu ombro.

Eu ri levemente me afastando dela. "Não, obrigado, Senhorita Smith. Mesmo se eu quisesse ir, iria com a minha noiva."

Seu rosto caiu.

Sorri. "Tenha um bom dia, senhorita."

Me virei e soltei um suspiro enorme. DEUS! Isso era realmente uma maneira de estragar o meu dia.

Comecei a caminhar até a mesa do posto de enfermagem, encontrei duas enfermeiras com cabelos loiro e vermelho que riram uma para a outra quando me viram chegando em suas direções. Balancei a cabeça bruscamente. "Senhoras, vocês se importam que eu fique aqui por um tempo?"

A loira sorriu. "Claro que não, Doutor. É um prazer pra nós e talvez nós possamos lhe dar algum prazer também."

Levantei minhas sobrancelhas. Sério? Como poderia este hospital empregar estes tipos de enfermeiras? Inacreditável!

Voltei a estudar a minha prancheta, ignorando as enfermeiras bobas, rapidamente ignorei tudo a minha volta. Eu não sabia por quanto tempo fiquei analisando o prontuário quando ouvi a voz do Dr. Gerandy.

"Dr. Cullen, há alguém que quer vê-lo."

"Quem?" Eu lhe respondi quase que automaticamente.

"Bem, eu não sei, mas ela é morena e bonita."

Congelei.

Morena e bonita?

Há apenas uma pessoa na minha vida inteira que podia se enquadrar nesta categoria.

Virei minha cabeça e vi que o Dr. Gerandy estava no fim do corredor com... Bella. Imediatamente esqueci o que eu estava fazendo e coloquei minha prancheta pra baixo.

"Bella!"

Meu coração explodiu no meu peito. Bella estava me visitando. Aqui, oh, eu realmente espero que não seja um sonho.

Eu rapidamente me aproximei dela, abracei-a com força por um momento. Bella riu e bateu levemente nas minhas costas. Inclinei para longe do meu abraço, olhei em seus olhos castanhos. "Estou tão feliz em vê-la. O que você está fazendo aqui? Não que eu não esteja feliz em vê-la, mas você não deveria estar no trabalho?"

Eu tinha certeza que estava mais feliz do que o tempo em que meu pai me disse que estávamos voltando para Forks.

Ela riu. "Calma. Eu tenho um dia de folga extra. O Sr. Banner deu para mim. Então, eu lhe trouxe o almoço", ela levantou a sua outra mão me mostrando os sacos.

Ela me trouxe o almoço. Podia este dia se tornar melhor? Analisei sua mão e levantei minhas sobrancelhas. "Comida chinesa para o almoço?" Me lembro que também levei comida chinesa para o seu escritório, mas era a hora do jantar. Mas, hey... comida chinesa, mexicana, mesmo comida italiana... tanto faz tudo isso, desde que ela esteja comigo.

"Hmmmm..." ela bateu no queixo, olhou pra mim. "Tudo bem se você não quer comê-lo. Vou almoçar sozinha em nosso apartamento." ela se virou afastando de mim.

Espere!

O quê?

Ela teve um mal entendido sobre a minha reação. Ela pensou que eu não havia gostado do que ela trouxe pra mim. Inferno, mesmo se ela só me trouxesse nachos, eu ainda ia comê-los.

Rapidamente agarrei seu ombro suavemente, a virei, deixando ela de frente pra me encarar. "Não, não, não. Eu não vou deixar você sair daqui tão facilmente, Senhorita Swan," Eu podia sentir meus olhos brilhando. Tomei os sacos da sua mão. "Vamos almoçar, então?" Perguntei e ofereci meu braço para ela.

Bella riu e pôs a mão no meu braço. Meu coração pulou uma batida quando ela me tocou.

Guiei-a para a sala dos funcionários onde eu passava o meu tempo se eu precisasse de uma pausa, eu me lembro de ter conversado muito com Dr. Gerandy nesta sala também, mas eu não achava que Bella precisava saber sobre isso. Disse a ela sobre a sala que eu a usava para deixar o estresse após uma cirurgia longa ou uma situação de emergência. Também disse sobre gastar o meu tempo aqui depois de assistir Dr. Gerandy em uma de suas cirurgias. A vez em que eu aprendi que eu não poderia salvar a todos.

"Foi o momento mais estressante no meu trabalho, enquanto eu trabalhei aqui." Eu resumi a minha história deixando de mencionar que eu "não posso" salvar a todos.

Sentamos lado a lado com os sacos vazios nas nossas frentes, depois que terminamos o almoço, desejava que Bella pudesse fazer isso comigo todos os dias. Mas, é claro que seu chefe nunca iria dar um outro dia de folga no futuro.

E por falar em dia de folga, ela me deixou curioso. "Então, o Sr. Banner lhe deu um dia de folga?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "E outros dois dias. Cabe a mim quando eu vou usá-lo."

O quê? Três dias de folga?

Oh homem, isto é o céu... mas então eu me lembrei que o Dr. Gerandy havia me dito que eu não poderia mudar os meus horários por um tempo. Porra! Suspirei e peguei a mão dela. Brincando com o anel de compromisso em seu dedo. Três dias de folga e eu não posso nem passar com ela.

"Edward, o que foi?"

Eu sorri timidamente, olhei pra ela. "Eu gostaria de poder passar esses dois dias com você, amor. Mas não posso pedir nenhum dia de folga agora. Aparentemente eu ultrapassei alguns dos meus horários," sorri timidamente.

Ela franziu a testa. "É porque você mudou o seu turno muitas vezes?"

Suspirei e assenti com tristeza. Tanto quanto eu queria mentir, Bella descobriria sobre isso.

"Sinto muito. Por que você não me disse? Não me importo se você não pode gastar o seu tempo comigo sempre".

Será que ela está brincando comigo? Eu baguncei o meu quadro de horário só porque eu queria passar meu tempo com ela. Ri sombriamente. "Você está brincando, Bella? Prefiro ficar no hospital por dois dias inteiros só para ter um dia de folga com você."

Bella piscou e sorriu melancolicamente. Apertei os olhos ligeiramente. Havia outra coisa que ela queria me dizer? É sobre a coisa da vaga? Tremi um pouco. Se seu chefe a transferisse para a Inglaterra, o que eu poderia fazer? Eu não podia deixá-la, mas não poderia pedir a ela para ficar aqui comigo também.

_Você pode pedir pra ela casar com você, idiota._ Meu cérebro estúpido me disse e eu tremi um pouco.

A perspectiva de Bella em se tornar minha mulher enviou emoção para todo o meu corpo, em seguida, uma ideia se iluminou no meu cérebro. Talvez eu pudesse perguntar a ela se ela gostaria de se casar comigo no jantar de gala.

_Bem, isso seria ótimo, Cullen. Mas, explique-me uma outra vez sobre seu status de relacionamento atual? Como você poderia pedir pra ela se casar com você, se ela não disse que ela te ama?_ Eu sei, às vezes meu cérebro bobo poderia me causar uma dor de cabeça.

Suspirei. Pensarei sobre isso mais tarde. "Será que o Sr. Banner te disse mais alguma coisa?" Perguntei como uma distração.

Ela se abriu para mim. "Tem certeza de que não pode ler-me, Edward?"

Veja, eu sei que ela quer me dizer alguma coisa. "Eu não posso", assegurei-lhe. "Apenas estou te conhecendo melhor."

Bella parecia nervosa, começou a brincar com a bainha da blusa solta. Tudo bem, eu acho que isso é sério. Coloquei meu dedo em seu queixo, levantei seu rosto para olhar para mim. Olhei profundamente em seus olhos castanhos. "O que é isso, Bella?" Perguntei em voz baixa.

Bella olhou para meus olhos em um momento e suspirou. "Ele me contou sobre o..."

"Ei, Cullen. Você ouviu falar sobre o jantar de gala?"

Oh grande maneira de estragar o momento, Yorkie. Revirei os olhos e me recostei na cadeira.

Eric piscou várias vezes quando viu Bella, meus olhos se estreitaram um pouco. Ele até já tinha sabido sobre o fato que eu tinha uma noiva. Vamos ver sobre isso!

Ele sorriu timidamente pra mim. "Desculpe, Cullen. Eu não sabia que você tinha visitante." Ele estendeu a mão pra mim. E então, ele estendeu a mão para Bella. "Oi, eu sou Eric Yorkie."

Bella levantou a mão cautelosamente, apertou a mão de Eric. Ele sorriu enquanto Bella fez uma careta. Eu quase rolei meus olhos. "É bom conhecê-lo. Eu sou Bella Swan. Ami..."

"Noiva" interferi. Eu não poderia deixar o seu flerte com Bella por mais tempo.

Como eu previ, Eric olhou em choque e rapidamente retirou sua mão. Eu envolvi meu braço nos ombros de Bella e pude sentir ela relaxar sob o meu abraço. Hum, sobre o que foi que ele estava falando? Ah, sim, o jantar de gala.

"Ouvi falar do jantar de gala por algumas enfermeiras irritantes, uma delas me pediu para ir com ela. Mas claro, eu vou com minha noiva" disse novamente. Eu não poderia dizer-lhes que eu sabia sobre o evento através do chefe do hospital. Bella ficaria desconfiada.

Eric fez uma careta. "Tenho certeza que vai. Então, você está indo?"

Sério? Será que ele tem que fazer essa pergunta? Levantei minhas sobrancelhas. "Você não ouviu o que eu disse? Claro, eu vou e eu vou estar lá com Bella."

"Tudo bem", Eric assentiu e se virou para Bella novamente. "Bem, é bom conhecer você, Senhorita Swan. Te vejo mais tarde, Cullen." Ele se virou e saiu da sala.

Bem feito pra ele!

Sorri para mim mesmo.

"O que foi isso?" Bella me perguntou. Aparentemente, ela percebeu que algo aconteceu durante a nossa conversa.

Eu ri. "Isso foi Eric, um dos enfermeiros do PS. Ele estava prestes a flertar com você. Ele não sabe que você é minha noiva." Bem, ele sabia que eu tinha uma namorada, mas ele nunca esteve com Bella pessoalmente. A perspectiva de ter Bella no meu braço como a minha namorada para o jantar de gala me fez tonto. Finalmente, eu poderia acabar com a história de todas as enfermeiras e médicas irritantes me paquerando.

"Como você soube disso tão rapidamente?"

Dei de ombros. "Algumas pessoas são fáceis de ler, outras precisam tomar a atitude antes que eu possa lê-los e..." olhei para ela profundamente. "... há uma pessoa que eu não consigo ler."

Os olhos de Bella pareciam fora de foco, ela limpou sua garganta. Eu sorri triunfante. Eu ainda me sentia exultante que eu podia fazer isso com ela.

"E este... jantar... de gala? O que é?" ela perguntou de novo.

"É um evento anual do hospital. Principalmente para recompensar os nossos parceiros como alguma empresa farmacêutica, de serviço social ou seguro saúde. Houve um no ano passado, mas eu não participei."

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas. "Então, quem vai trabalhar neste hospital se todos os funcionários estão indo para o jantar de gala?"

Eu ri levemente. Bem, é uma questão muito observadora. "Nem todos nós vamos, amor. Apenas uma equipe que já serviu mais de dois anos ou que tem muitas horas aqui. Mas, ainda é uma opção, no entanto."

"Mas, no ano passado..."

"Sim, eu sabia que você iria perguntar. No ano passado eu estive assistindo a maioria das cirurgias do Dr. Gerandy. É por isso que eu poderia participar, mas eu não fui."

"Entendo".

Tudo bem! É hora de me tornar o verdadeiro cavalheiro.

"Então", eu disse a ela, tomando suas duas mãos. Olhei para ela e sorri. "Você vai comigo no jantar de gala?"

Bella estreitou os olhos. "Não é justo. Eu não usei esse negócio com o olho quando eu lhe pedi para ir no lançamento do livro".

Nós dois fizemos uma careta para as memórias. Esse foi o pior dia de nossa relação, mas eu rapidamente me recompus.

"Bella, você não tem absolutamente nenhuma ideia do que você faz para mim. Eu quase desmaiei quando você me pediu para ir com você. Você não sabe por quanto tempo eu esperei você me pedir para ir a algum lugar com você. Mas, isso não é sobre o que estamos falando agora. Então, qual sua resposta?"

Ela mordeu o lábio. "Neste jantar de gala eu tenho que... dançar?"

Ergui as sobrancelhas e não podia deixar de rir. Depois de todos estes meses, ela ainda teme em dançar.

Bella franziu a testa. "Isso não é engraçado."

Abrandei minha risada e olhei para ela. "É claro, haverá dança. Mas não se preocupe, eu vou ter desculpas para prendê-la durante toda a noite." E essa foi uma das maiores desculpas que eu podia acrescentar.

Ela revirou os olhos e esfregou seu templo. Ela me olhou timidamente. "Tudo bem. Eu vou com você."

Sim!

Sorri e dei um beijo rápido. "Obrigado, amor. Então, o que você vai fazer pelo resto do dia?"

Bella franziu as sobrancelhas, parecia pensar novamente. Eu sabia que desta vez era sério, eu realmente esperava poder voltar para casa cedo para descobrir sobre isso.

"Bella?"

Ela piscou várias vezes e sorriu. "Eu acho que só vou para casa, esperar por você em nosso apartamento. O que você quer comer no jantar?"

Jantar? Bem, eu realmente amo sua comida, tentei lembrar do nome do prato, precisava lembrar o nome. Bella me disse uma vez que levava um tempo para ela cozinhar este prato, mas eu realmente gosto dele. Corri a mão no meu cabelo, nervoso. Será que ela voluntariamente cozinharia para mim mesmo que levasse um pouco de tempo?

"Um... Eu realmente gosto de sua enchilada. Você poderia fazê-las para o jantar?" Perguntei timidamente, podia sentir meu rosto ficar mais quente.

Bella riu e beijou minha bochecha vermelha. Oh, o inferno vai congelar. "Claro, claro. Nos vemos, em casa."

Sorri muito feliz e beijei a bochecha dela de volta. "Obrigado, amor."

Bella ficou até a hora do almoço acabar, limpamos a sala juntos. Andei com ela até a sua picape, dei-lhe um beijo de adeus. Eu a vi dirigir saindo do estacionamento antes de voltar para o salão principal. Dr. Gerandy estava sorrindo como um gato de Cheshire, quando cheguei, revirei os olhos.

"Feliz, Edward?"

Minhas sobrancelhas subiram. "Com toda certeza, você pode afirmar sobre isso."

Ele riu levemente, eu sorri. Cutuquei seu ombro de brincadeira. "Obrigado por ajudar Bella. Tenho certeza que ela encontrou alguma dificuldade pra me encontrar mais cedo."

Dr. Gerandy balançou a cabeça sorrindo. "Eu estou ansioso para vê-los no jantar de gala".

Revirei os olhos mais uma vez.

Por mais que eu quisesse ir para casa, aparentemente eu não poderia fazer isso. Fui para casa tarde da noite e Bella cumprimentou-me com suas enchiladas. Comi o meu jantar feliz, perguntei a ela sobre seu dia, mas ela insistiu que eu deveria descansar. No dia seguinte foi a mesma rotina. Fui para casa às 10 horas, encontrei Bella dormindo no sofá.

No decorrer do dia, eu também me sentia nervoso. Eu sabia que tinha que tomar a minha decisão em breve sobre a minha bolsa, aquilo que o professor havia me dito era verdade. Poderia ser mais fácil pedir a transferência se eu fosse casado. Casar com Bella sempre foi o meu sonho, eu me tornei o que sou hoje principalmente por causa dela. Eu não queria parecer como se eu estivesse a forçando a se casar comigo, mas pelo menos se nos casássemos, seria mais fácil para nós dois. Eu não queria empurrá-la para esta etapa física, se ela não estiver pronta, mesmo que ela se tornasse a minha esposa.

Bella pareceu sentir a minha ansiedade e me perguntou em determinado momento na hora do almoço sobre isso, mas eu disse a ela que nada estava errado. Na tarde de sábado, estávamos nos preparando para o evento. Fui para o meu quarto depois que Bella me disse que ia se preparar para o jantar de gala. Porque este era um evento formal, eu iria usar meu smoking preto. Olhei rapidamente para a caixa-preta do meu anel de noivado de família e respirei fundo. Com determinação, levei a pequena caixa a colocando em meu bolso. Tentei domar meu cabelo, me verifiquei no espelho antes de sair do meu quarto. Eu ouvia vozes sussurrantes do quarto de Bella. Ela provavelmente ainda estava se preparando. Eu sabia que Bella não gostava muito deste tipo de ocasião, mas eu sabia que ela tinha que se acostumar com isso. Se algum dia seus chefes a promovessem para uma posição mais elevada, ela seria convidada para vários eventos glamourosos. Ela não seria uma editora júnior para sempre. Ela é muito inteligente para essa posição.

Esperei pacientemente na sala de estar, mas com o tique-taque do relógio, eu sabia que precisávamos sair em breve. Respirei fundo e caminhei até a porta do seu quarto.

_Toc._

_Toc._

"Bella, você está pronta?"

"Sim", ela respondeu imediatamente.

Momentos depois, a porta se abriu, parei de respirar. DEUS, como você poderia criar tal beleza em uma pessoa? Teria prazer em ir e voltar do céu para a terra só para ver essa menina linda na minha frente. E a parte mais emocionante era... ela é minha.

Limpei a garganta. "Uau... Bella, você parece... absolutamente bela...", eu disse sem fôlego. É um milagre que eu pudesse dizer algo coerente agora.

Ela sorriu timidamente. "V-você também", ela gaguejou.

Huh?

Será que ela está nervosa?

Era por minha causa ou por causa do jantar de gala?

Bem, não há tempo para isso agora. "Certo. Então vamos?" Eu ofereci meu braço e ela aceitou de bom grado.

Caminhamos para a garagem, eu a guiei para o carro preto, Bella disse: "O Aston Martin?"

Eu ri e beijei as costas de sua mão, como uma recompensa por me conhecer tão bem. "Você me conhece muito bem, senhorita."

Abri a porta para ela e fechei-a atrás de Bella, ela se estabeleceu em seu assento. Dirigi rapidamente saindo de nossa garagem com um silêncio confortável entre nós. Olhei rapidamente para Bella. Aconteça o que acontecer, eu iria pedir para ela se casar comigo esta noite, iria explicar minha situação para que ela pudesse entender. O pensamento de que ela estivesse disposta a ir comigo esta noite acalmou meu nervosismo. Pelo menos, esse é o meu ponto bônus para não deixá-la em choque depois que a pedir em casamento.

"Eu sei que você não gosta de ocasiões especiais, mas eu estou realmente grato que você decidiu vir comigo." eu disse pra ela quando chegamos à auto-estrada enquanto acelerava um pouco mais rápido. Estávamos quase atrasados.

Bella sorriu. "Eu preciso me acostumar com isso, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Se meus chefes me promoverem para uma posição mais elevada, eu vou trabalhar com autores mais famosos e tenho certeza que seus lançamentos de livro serão festas."

Menina inteligente! Ela já sabia sobre isso e meu coração se encheu de orgulho.

Eu ri. "Claro que vão."

Não voltou a falar, eu estava ficando nervoso, quando estávamos chegando perto do local. Por favor, Deus, aconteça o que acontecer esta noite, só não a deixe fugir de mim.

Finalmente, chegamos ao salão de convenções. Pelo canto dos meus olhos, eu podia ver os olhos de Bella se arregalarem quando viu o local. Era uma enorme cúpula e algumas pessoas eram vistas saindo de seus carros, manobristas estavam dirigindo os carros para longe.

Dirigi meu carro para a frente do prédio, olhei para o vallet quando lhe dei a chave do meu carro com um sinal silencioso de que ele deveria tratar o meu carro com cuidado. Bella e eu andamos com os braços ligados uns nos outros e de repente eu fui cumprimentado por alguns dos meus colegas do hospital, incluindo o Dr. Gerandy e Eric. Levantei minhas sobrancelhas quando eu vi o encontro de Eric. Aparentemente, Mia já tinha o seu segundo plano. O casal de enfermeiros nos cumprimentou timidamente e Mia olhou para Bella com um leve ciúmes em seus olhos. Eu, é claro, apresentei a minha noiva Bella, não como todos os homens que se sentem envergonhados com isso, eu estava feliz e orgulhoso de ter Bella ao meu lado.

Notei algumas das outras enfermeiras também. Seus atos de flertar foram embora quando me viram ao lado de Bella. Algumas delas pareciam genuinamente felizes com o nosso relacionamento, mas outras estavam olhando pra Bella, a dissecando da cabeça aos pés as comparando com Bella. Fiz uma careta.

Senti seu cansaço e a guiei para a mesa. Nós comemos e bebemos antes do chefe do hospital realizar o seu discurso.

"Posso ter sua atenção, por favor?"

Bella e eu viramos nossas cabeças para o palco e eu vi o chefe do hospital ficar atrás do microfone. Engoli em seco lembrando da nossa última conversa.

"Obrigado por sua presença no jantar. Eu, como o chefe do hospital, desejo a todos um muito humilde obrigado. Obrigado por sua parceria, e a ajuda à nossos pacientes e, claro ao seguro."

Algumas pessoas riram, enquanto Bella e eu rolamos os olhos.

"Esta noite é uma noite especial, nem todos nós, como profissionais de saúde têm o privilégio de assistir a um evento como esse. Esta é a nossa noite. Então, por favor, apreciem-na, senhoras e senhores."

Todos os convidados bateram palmas, inclusive eu e Bella. A suave melodia foi ouvida e eu sorri. Este era o momento.

"Você me prometeu uma dança, Bella."

Ela revirou os olhos. "Não, você prometeu me segurar durante toda a noite."

É isso mesmo? Bem, eu poderia cuidar disso. Sorri e me inclinei para o seu ouvido. O cheiro dela nublando meus pensamentos por um tempo antes que eu pudesse me concentrar de volta a realidade. "Isso é uma troca. Além disso, eu posso continuar a prendê-la na cama."

Bella ofegou um pouco e eu ri. A levei para a pista de dança, me virei para encará-la. Envolvi meu braço em sua cintura enquanto minha outra mão segurava a dela. Nós nos olhamos profundamente. Inclinei-me para dar-lhe um beijo suave. Descansei minha testa na dela. DEUS, eu a amo tanto!

"Você está tão bonita esta noite," disse suavemente. Um pequeno sorriso penetrou no canto dos seus lábios.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Só esta noite?"

Eu ri. Muito impressionante. "Deixe-me reformular, então. Você está tão bonita e não apenas esta noite."

Bella franziu os lábios. "Assim está melhor."

Nós rimos nos calando novamente.

Eu acho que é agora ou nunca!

Suspirei, olhei em seus olhos. "Bella, eu quero te perguntar uma coisa."

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas. "Perguntar o quê, Edward?"

Tudo bem! É isso aí! Eu olhei para ela profundamente. "Bella, eu sei que nós nos conhecemos apenas há alguns meses, embora já nos conhecíamos desde a nossa infância, mas, eu te amo, Bella. E bem... eu não sei como... mas de alguma forma eu... sinto que você me ama também. "

Ela ficou rígida e eu sabia que não havia como voltar atrás agora.

"Às vezes, quando nos beijamos, eu posso sentir seu amor crescendo em todo meu corpo. Quando nos deitamos na cama juntos, eu sempre acho que estou ficando cada vez mais perto de você. Parece que temos algum tipo de atração magnética."

Bella piscou várias vezes, mas ela ainda não havia dito nada. Eu a estava assustando?

Tomei uma respiração profunda. "Bella, eu só quero te perguntar uma coisa. Só para tornar oficial, você não tem que responder isso agora se você não quiser."

Os olhos de Bella se alargaram e mesmo que eu não pudesse ler os pensamentos dela, os percebi em seus olhos. Ela sabia o que ia acontecer.

Segurei suas mãos olhando em seus olhos. "Isabella Swan, você..."

"Edward!"

Pisquei várias vezes e nós dois viramos a cabeça para ver uma mulher em um vestido vermelho sorrindo para nós, bem, na verdade, sorrindo para mim e um arrepio percorreu em minha espinha. Oh Deus, o que ela está fazendo aqui? Este é um evento privado. Meu cérebro rapidamente correu para os possíveis cenários, quase me amaldiçoei quando percebi uma coisa. Claro, ela podia estar aqui. Seu pai era dono de uma empresa farmacêutica. Porra!

Rapidamente me virei pegando na cintura de Bella. Não importa o que aconteça eu não a deixaria estragar a minha noite com Bella. Ela se aproximou de nós eu pude ver seu vestido lindo e seu comportamento atraente. Ela levantou os braços para me abraçar, eu vacilei. O sorriso da mulher desapareceu quando percebeu quem estava ao meu lado.

Ela deu um sorriso tímido para Bella e olhou para trás direto pra mim. "Então, você a encontrou?"

Eu apertei minha mãos na cintura de Bella. "Sim", respondi bruscamente.

Ela suspirou. "Você não quer me dar um abraço, Edward? Éramos bons amigos no Alasca."

Da minha visão periférica, vi o rosto de Bella ficar pálido, ela olhou pra mim rapidamente. Então, ela percebeu quem era ela.

Apertei meu maxilar estreitando os olhos. Eu precisava deixar as coisas claras por aqui. "Nós nunca fomos bons amigos. Você estava interessada em mim, porque você achava que poderia me manter como seu marido encantador..."

Olhei para a mulher com frieza em meus olhos.

"Tanya".

* * *

><p><strong>NT: **_Olá mais uma vez..., hoje eu estou cansada então depois de noites de plantão fazendo chantagem acalentem esta alma e deixem ao menos um:_

"_Oi, eu li o capítulo" _

_Simples, não dói, tão pouco cai o dedo, nem tem mais botão pra apertar, faz assim cópia minha frase acima e cola, pronto você se revela e deixa todo mundo feliz!_

_Ah sim pra quem quiser este capitulo é referente ao Cap.16 da __**My Fiancé is Edward Cullen.**_

_Beijos _

_**MiliYLJJ**_

**N/B: **_Tanya tinha que estragar o pedido do Edward? Vaca. _

_Deixem comentários, mesmo que seja um simples "oi, gostei!". _

_Bjs_

_Kessy Rods_


	22. A Velha Conhecida

EU ESTOU NOIVO DE BELLA SWAN

_Esta fanfic pertence à Amoet e os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer. A nós só cabe a tradução para o português._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 22<strong>

**A Velha Conhecida**

_Tradutora ~ Lary Reeden_

Após todos esses anos, eu esperava não vê-la novamente e agora ela está aqui em pé na minha frente e de Bella. Minha mão ainda estava na cintura de Bella, esperando que eu pudesse dizer-lhe pelo meu toque que ela não tem que se preocupar. Eu não removi os meus olhos de Tanya desde que eu a vi porque eu queria saber o que está acontecendo em sua mente. E também porque eu estava com medo, dela ainda ter esperanças.

Tanya sorriu timidamente e lançou um olhar para Bella. "E esta deve ser Bella."

"Sim", eu respondi sem pensar.

Bella não disse nada, mas eu podia sentir que ela estremeceu ligeiramente. Ah, como eu desejo poder levá-la para longe de Tanya agora, mas eu também não quero causar uma cena.

"É tão maravilhoso ver você aqui, Edward. Eu estive procurando por você no ano passado, mas você não compareceu ao jantar. Eu senti sua falta", Tanya disse docemente.

Isso estava ultrapassando os limites e eu não podia esperar mais tempo para levar Bella para longe dela. "Você vai nos desculpar, Tanya?" Eu puxei a cintura de Bella com ternura, dizendo-lhe em silêncio para me acompanhar e ela o fez.

Saímos do prédio enorme e fomos para um canto. Bella ainda não disse nada. Ela está com raiva de mim?

"Bella, você está bem?" Perguntei-lhe preocupado. "Sinto muito. Eu não sabia que ela estaria aqui," eu suspirei exasperado.

Ela ainda não disse nada e isso me preocupou realmente.

"Bella?"

Ela se virou para olhar para mim e eu olhei para ela com expressão de dor. Eu estava esperando ter uma noite maravilhosa, mas ela se tornou em pesadelo. Eu não poderia fazer algo certo para ela?

Bella estreitou os olhos. "É por isso que você estava agindo de forma estranha o dia todo? Você sabia que ela ia estar aqui, não é?"

Huh?

"O quê?" Perguntei-lhe, chocado e atordoado.

"Apenas me diga a verdade, Edward. Ingênua eu posso ser, mas eu não sou estúpida", ela cuspiu em mim.

Espera?

Ela achou que eu sabia que Tanya estava aqui? De onde ela tirou essa teoria? Será que ela realmente acha que eu vou machucá-la de propósito?

Eu apertei minha mandíbula e eu olhei-a profundamente. "Eu não menti para você, Bella. Eu estava agindo de forma estranha, porque eu queria te perguntar uma coisa, mas ela me interrompeu. Eu não sabia que ela estaria aqui."

Bella continuou me olhando atentamente. "Por que ela está aqui de qualquer forma? O que ela tem a ver com o hospital?"

Bem, isso era uma boa pergunta. Eu suspirei em derrota. "Devo admitir que esqueci de considerar essa parte. O pai de Tanya dirige uma empresa farmacêutica no Alasca. A companhia de seu pai deve ter uma relação de negócios com este hospital."

"Ela sabia que você estaria aqui, Edward. Ela não vai parar até que te tenha. Você pode ver isso?" Bella disse novamente.

"Eu sei, Bella", eu gritei para ela. Sim, minha Bella. Eu sei disso. Eu vi isso, nos olhos da Tanya. Ela ainda tem esperanças.

Silêncio.

Nossa respiração entrecortada encheu o ar.

Eu agarrei a ponta do meu nariz para me acalmar. "Eu sou tão estúpido. Eu não deveria ter te trazido aqui. Nós não deveríamos estar aqui. Me desculpe."

Eu podia ouvir o suspiro Bella. "Nós não podemos voltar no tempo, Edward. Nós apenas temos que lidar com isso."

Sim, eu sei que e eu me sinto culpado por isso. Dei um passo para mais perto e a abracei. Bella não devolveu o meu abraço por um momento, e eu estava começando a me preocupar novamente. Será que ela vai me deixar? E então, ela cautelosamente ergueu os braços e abraçou minha cintura. Suspirei satisfeito. Eu beijei seus cabelos.

"Eu sei disto também, Bella. Mas, lembre-se de uma coisa. Eu te amo e nem mesmo Tanya pode substituir você." Bella sorriu, mas o sorriso não chegou ao seus olhos.

Depois da nossa pequena 'conversa', caminhamos de volta para dentro do prédio e eu falei com o cabeça do hospital. Pelo canto dos meus olhos, eu podia ver Tanya olhando nós dois. Eu não deixei Bella ir até que o manobrista trouxe meu Aston Martin e agora aqui estamos nós... a caminho de casa.

Nós não falamos nada durante nossa jornada para casa. Bella só olhou para a estrada e seus olhos estavam vazios. Eu respirei fundo e passei a mão pelo meu cabelo várias vezes. O que devo fazer agora? Eu já disse a Bella que não há nada entre mim e Tanya, mas acho que precisamos conversar mais sobre isso. Ela tinha que saber que eu amo somente ela.

Estacionei o carro na garagem do apartamento e nós dois continuamos sem dizer nada. Eu desliguei o motor, mas nenhum de nós tentou se mover. Ficamos ali sentados em silêncio por um momento antes de Bella desafivelar o cinto de segurança, destrancar a porta e sair do carro. Ela bateu a porta e começou a caminhar para dentro. Suspirei e fiz a mesma coisa. Liguei o alarme e caminhei para o nosso apartamento. Bella estava em seu quarto quando cheguei e fui direto para o meu. Tirei o meu smoking, mas não me incomodei em mudar de camisa e calças. Retirei a caixa-preta do bolso e abri meu guarda-roupa. Olhei para a caixa por um momento antes de colocá-la novamente em seu lugar. Eu ainda não sei quando vou mostrar a Bella o meu anel de noivado da família. Sentei-me na cama e coloquei minhas mãos na cabeça.

Deus, tudo está uma bagunça.

Eu deixei ela com raiva de novo. Mas por que ela tem que se sentir dessa maneira? Ergui a cabeça imediatamente. Será que é porque ela me ama? Será que é porque ela percebeu que tem sentimentos por mim?

A esperança cresceu em meu peito. Se fosse esse o caso, eu poderia lidar com seu comportamento ciumento. Eu estava passando a maior parte do meu tempo tentando fazê-la ver-me mais do que um menino estúpido do colégio e agora é a minha chance.

Eu olhei para a tela do celular e percebi que já era tarde. Talvez se eu pudesse dar um beijo de boa noite na Bella. Minha chance de passar a noite com ela era pequena, mas eu só queria deixá-la saber que ela ainda é a coisa mais importante na minha vida.

Levantei-me da minha cama e caminhei até a porta de Bella. Testei a maçaneta da porta primeiro e vi que não estava trancada. Abri a porta lentamente e eu pude ver Bella deitada em sua cama com as costas para mim. Seu corpo tremia e eu podia ouvi-la chorando. Minha vontade murchou imediatamente. Plano maldito! Vou ficar aqui mesmo se ela me disser para dormir no chão.

Parei cuidadosamente ao lado dela e envolvi meu braço em sua cintura. Bella suspirou silenciosamente e virou-se lentamente. Ver ela assim sempre me machuca e eu gostaria de poder fazer mais do que apenas ficar ao lado dela durante toda a noite. Ela sufocou um soluço antes de esconder o rosto no meu peito. Eu envolvi ela em um abraço e beijei seus cabelos. Nós não dissemos nada, só nos abraçamos a noite toda.

Eu acordei quando senti o calor no meu rosto. Abri os olhos lentamente e encontrei o sol brilhando na janela. Meu corpo estava duro e eu me estiquei um pouco, percebendo que estava sozinho na cama. Pisquei várias vezes, tentando me lembrar da noite anterior. A última coisa que lembro foi que eu segurei Bella durante toda a noite enquanto ela estava chorando antes de nós dois adormecermos. Eu respirei fundo e passei a mão pelo meu cabelo. Bella deve ter acordado antes de mim e me deixou dormir.

Eu me levantei da cama e caminhei até a cozinha. Parei quando não vi Bella lá. Isso é estranho. Ela geralmente está na cozinha fazendo café da manhã no fim de semana. Eu franzi as sobrancelhas e olhei na sala de estar, mas o cômodo também estava vazio. Meu corpo ficou mais frio do que gelo. Fui direto para o meu quarto, na esperança de vê-la enrolada debaixo do meu edredom, mas meu coração ficou apertado quando eu encontrei meu quarto e também estava vazio. Comecei a entrar em pânico e meu coração acelerou. Onde ela está?

Voltei para o quarto de Bella e percebi que sua bolsa e seu laptop não estavam em sua mesa. Corri rapidamente para a garagem do apartamento e percebi que seu caminhão não estava lá. Isso significa que Bella não está aqui e não me avisou.

"Droga!"

Corri para nosso quarto e encontrei meu celular na mesa de jantar. O telefone vibrou e eu franzi as sobrancelhas quando eu vi um número aleatório na tela. Não atendi o telefone, sabendo que ele iria para o correio de voz. Após vários momentos, o meu telefone parou de vibrar e me sentei na cadeira de jantar. Tudo bem, Edward! Pense! Onde Bella poderia ir possivelmente com a bolsa do laptop? Para o escritório? Isso não parece provável. E então, meu telefone vibrou de novo e eu percebi que tinha uma mensagem. Meu coração saltou na minha garganta, esperando que fosse Bella, mas só encontrei o mesmo número desconhecido. Apertei os lábios e o botão.

**Oi, Edward. Sou eu, Tanya. Por que você não respondeu minha sms e meu pedido? Eu sinto sua falta** . **Tanya-**

Meus olhos se arregalaram. Como ela sabia o meu número? Eu quase rosnei para mim. Algum dos meus colegas de trabalho idiota deve ter dito a ela o meu número. Ela já me enviou mensagem e agora está ligando? Olhei para o meu celular novo e percebi que não tinha a notificação da mensagem anterior. Eu pisquei e cuidadosamente abri minha caixa de entrada. Eu vi o mesmo número, mas notei que já tinha sido lida. Abri a mensagem e vi que foi enviada às 8 da manhã. Olhei para o relógio grande na sala e percebi que era quase 9 horas. Quem poderia ter lido?

A realização atingiu-me como um relâmpago.

Bella!

Ela deve ter lido a mensagem.

Eu provavelmente deveria ficar zangado com ela por ler a minha mensagem, mas eu rapidamente percebi que não podia culpá-la. Além disso, eu já prometi a mim mesmo que não vou esconder mais nada dela. Eu pressionei os botões rapidamente para ligar para Bella. Seu telefone tocou, mas ela não atendeu. Apertei o botão de finalizar e mandei uma mensagem.

**Bella, onde está você?**

Esperei alguns minutos e continuei sem respostas.

"Droga! Droga!"

Continuei sentado e puxei meu cabelo com raiva. Como ela pode me deixar assim? Por que ela não ficou aqui para conversarmos sobre isso? E então, eu fiz uma careta. Lembrando o que aconteceu na noite passada, eu sabia que as chances eram pequenas.

Bem, honestamente, eu não me importo. Vou procurá-la e vou arrastá-la para casa se eu tiver que fazer isso. Eu rapidamente fui para meu quarto e peguei algumas roupas limpas. Tomei um banho e troquei de roupa. Meu telefone vibrou de novo e eu reconheci o número do hospital. Até em um momento como este, eles querem que eu vá trabalhar. Mas eu não vou desistir desta vez.

"Olá", eu atendi o celular.

"Oh, hey, Cullen. É o Eric. Hum... desculpe ligar tão cedo, mas..."

"Desculpe, Yorkie. Eu não me sinto bem hoje. Eu não posso ir", eu cortei ele imediatamente. Eu sabia que ele ia perguntar de qualquer maneira.

"Huh? Você está bem?"

Eu suspirei. "Apenas uma febre leve. Eu vou ficar bem. Basta chamar outro médico, tudo bem?"

Eric parou por um momento. "Tudo bem. Até amanhã cedo."

"Obrigado", eu respondi-lhe sem pensar e apertei o botão final.

Voltei para o meu quarto e peguei minha carteira e minha chave do carro. Fechei o nosso apartamento e corri para a garagem do apartamento. Coloquei o cinto de segurança rapidamente e liguei o motor assim que entrei no carro. Meu primeiro ponto era procurar Bella no café perto do seu escritório. Ela costumava passar seu tempo lá. Cheguei no café meia hora depois e senti o desapontamento bater quando eu não vi ela lá. Peguei meu celular e continuava sem respostas de Bella. Mandei outra mensagem.

**Amor, por favor, eu estou tão preocupado.** **Por favor, me diga onde você está e eu irei até ai.**

Agarrei o celular e me inclinei no banco do carro. Ela não estava aqui. Então, onde ela foi? A biblioteca? Não! Hoje é domingo. O local está fechado. A livraria? Mas, qual? Se eu não pude encontrá-la aqui, como na terra eu vou encontrá-la em uma livraria? É óbvio que ela não queria ser encontrada. Eu respirei fundo e inclinei minha testa no volante.

"Bella? Amor? Por que você está fazendo isso comigo?" Eu murmurei para mim mesmo.

Meu celular vibrou e eu esperei que fosse Bella, mas só se senti decepção quando reconheci o número de Tanya. Apertei os olhos e apertei o botão de atender.

"O que você quer, Tanya?" Perguntei-lhe friamente.

"Edward! Finalmente, você atendeu. Como você está?" Tanya perguntou-me de volta, ignorando a minha resposta rude.

"Não é da sua maldita conta. Me deixe em paz", eu disse a ela novamente.

Ouvi ela suspirar. "Por que você está agindo assim, Edward? Você costumava ser uma pessoa amorosa quando morava no Alasca. Será que Bella te mudou? Eu sei que ela não é boa para você."

"Pare com isso!" Eu rosnei para ela. "Você nem sequer conhece ela, Tanya. Eu fico assim por sua causa. Eu disse antes que eu não te amo e eu não te amo. Aceite isso!"

"E você conhece? Vocês dois ficaram separados por quase sete anos. Ninguém te conhece melhor do que eu, Edward," Tanya disse novamente.

Eu ri sombriamente. "Sério? Se você me conhece melhor do que ninguém, você deve saber que eu amo a Bella e eu sempre vou amá-la. Só. Me. Deixe. Sozinho."

Eu apertei o botão final e passei a mão pelo meu cabelo. No mesmo instante, meu estômago roncou e eu percebi que não tinha comido nada desde manhã. Eu suspirei e soltei o meu cinto de segurança. Desliguei o motor e saí do carro. Entrei no café e me sentei na cadeira no canto exato onde Bella estava sentada quando a vi novamente, depois de sete anos de separação.

Um garçom perguntou o que eu queria e escreveu em seu bloquinho. Só pedi um sanduíche simples, com café. Eu sei que era quase hora do almoço, mas eu não queria comer, especialmente quando sei que Bella está lá fora em algum lugar. O vazio que eu senti quando não estava com ela reapareceu e eu segurava minha cabeça com as mãos.

Eu não poderia viver sem ela.

Eu quase não sobrevivi todos esses anos.

Peguei meu telefone novamente e a tela ainda estava vazia. Sem chamadas perdidas ou mensagens de texto. Ela está realmente com raiva de mim? Se ela me ama de verdade, ela vai falar para mim, certo? Engoli em seco, antes de mandar outra mensagem.

**Bella, por favor, volte para casa.**

O que mais eu poderia dizer a ela? Pedir para ela me desculpar? Mas eu não fiz nada de errado.

O garçom parou meu devaneio quando trouxe meus pedidos. Agradeci e olhei para a minha comida. Eu nem sequer tinha vontade de comer. Eu só queria a minha Bella.

Eu pressionei o botão de discagem rápida de novo e ouvi o celular da Bella tocar até ir direto para o correio de voz. Eu respirei fundo depois que eu ouvi o som de 'beep'.

"Bella, onde está você? Por favor, responda os telefonemas. É sobre Tanya, não é? Eu juro para você que não há nada entre nós. Eu não sei como ela conseguiu meu número. Por favor, amor, nós podemos falar sobre isso, certo? Basta voltar para casa, por favor. Eu preciso ir para o hospital. Mas eu não quero deixá-la sozinha em nossa casa com este problema. Por favor, volte para casa. Eu estou esperando."

Eu apertei o botão final e fechei os olhos.

Esse era meu último pedido.

Fiquei um tempo no café, ligando para Bella repetidamente, mas ela nunca me respondeu de volta. Quando o dia tornou-se tarde, eu desisti e resolvi ir para casa. Eu não sabia quando Bella iria voltar para casa, mas mesmo que ela demorasse, eu estaria lá para podermos conversar. Fui para casa e deitei no sofá enquanto zapeava os canais com o controle remoto. Olhei para o meu celular várias vezes, ainda sem resposta da Bella.

Suspirei e fechei os olhos. Minha mente vagou para a vez em que eu rejeitei Tanya.

_* Flashback *_

_"Então, é verdade? Você vai voltar para aquela cidadezinha." Tanya disse-me quando fomos para casa depois da escola._

_Nós dois estávamos no final do ensino fundamental e prestes a ir para o ensino médio._

_Eu suspirei. "Sim, Tanya. Eu sempre quis voltar para Forks. Eu deixei... uma coisa lá." Minha voz vacilou._

_Tanya sabia sobre Bella, mas eu nunca disse a ela os detalhes. Eu sabia que ela tentara se tornar Bella enquanto estávamos juntos, mas eu não queria colocar esperanças vazias sobre ela. Eu só a considero uma boa amiga._

_"Alguma coisa ou alguém?", ela disse e bufou._

_Revirei os olhos._

_"O que há com essa Bella de qualquer maneira? Como você pode amá-la? Ela é mais bonita que eu?" Tanya perguntou novamente._

_"Ela é tudo para mim", eu respondi sem pensar._

_"Edward, por favor." De repente, ela segurou minha mão e me olhou com seus olhos azuis. "Eu gosto de você... não... não é só isso. Eu estou apaixonado por você, Edward. Eu posso te fazer feliz. E essa Bella... você acha que ela vai amar você da maneira como eu te amo ?"_

_Eu olhei para ela atentamente. "Sim, eu sei, Tanya, e agradeço por isso. Mas eu não posso te amar. Você é apenas uma amiga. Eu a amo assim."_

_Os olhos de Tanya se estreitaram e ela tirou as mãos da minha. Ela começou a se afastar de mim. E então, ela se virou e disse: "Você vai se arrepender, Edward."_

_Ela se virou novamente e correu para longe de mim._

_* Fim do Flashback *_

O som do meu celular vibrando me trouxe de volta ao presente. Eu peguei meu celular rapidamente e suspirei quando percebi que era Tanya apertei minha mandíbula e atendi.

"O quê?"

"Você é tão rude," Tanya disse.

Revirei os olhos. "Eu disse para parar de me ligar e nos deixar em paz. Que parte disto você não entendeu?"

"Eu só quero saber por que você escolheu ela e então eu vou deixar vocês dois sozinhos."

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas. "Eu te conheço, Tanya. Você não vai desistir tão facilmente."

Ela riu. "As pessoas mudam, Edward. Você não confia em mim?"

Eu confio nela? Claro que não!

"O que foi, Edward? Será que é por que ela é mais bonita do que eu?" ela perguntou de novo.

Eu me levantei do sofá. "Ouça-me, Tanya. Isto não é uma escolha."

"Então, me diga."

"Porque eu amo ela!"

"Não, você não ama. Você só estava obcecado porque você ainda está curioso sobre ela."

Eu apertei meu maxilar. "Não, Tanya. Eu a amo. Por que você não consegue ver isso? E não, não é porque você não é perfeita. Você é perfeita, mas Bella é diferente. Ela é tudo para mim. Deixe-nos em paz!"

Eu fechei meu celular e respirei fundo várias vezes. Até que senti a presença de alguém atrás de mim e eu virei minha cabeça. Eu vi Bella não muito longe de mim e senti alivio. Mas seu rosto estava duro e eu percebi que ela deve ter ouvido o que eu disse anteriormente.

Merda!

Engoli em seco. "Quanto você ouviu?" Por favor, que não tenha sido a conversa toda, de preferência nada.

Bella olhou pra mim por um momento antes de dar de ombros. "O suficiente para saber que Tanya é perfeita", ela respondeu friamente e começou a andar para o quarto dela.

Oh, não! Não essa merda de novo!

Parei ela. "Espere, Bella, por favor. Deixe-me explicar."

Ela suspirou e olhou para mim. "Não há nada para explicar, Edward." Ela começou a andar novamente, mas eu continuei no seu encalço. Ela já se afastou de mim o dia todo e não vou deixar isso acontecer novamente.

"Droga, Bella. Deixe-me explicar:" Eu disse com firmeza.

Bella fechou os olhos e abriu novamente mas só olhou para o chão.

Silêncio.

Eu estava esperando com antecipação. Não importa qual sua resposta, vou explicar as coisas para ela.

Ela levantou o rosto e se virou para me olhar. "Você tem 15 minutos", disse ela com voz monótona.

Eu sorri tristemente. Quinze minutos? Isso é o suficiente. "Tudo bem. Posso aceitar isso."

Bella balançou a cabeça lentamente e caminhou até a sala de estar. Segui-a e ambos nos sentamos no sofá. Ela colocou a bolsa de laptop sobre a mesa e cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

Ela olhou para mim. "Catorze minutos."

Bem, é isso!

Eu suspirei. "Eu conheci Tanya no Alasca. Fomos matriculados na mesma escola. Nossos pais eram bons amigos e eles tinham a intenção... de... que ficássemos juntos", eu disse lentamente e olhei para ela preocupado. Eu odiava ter que contar esta parte da história, mas ela precisa ouvir isso agora.

Bella suspirou e seu rosto empalideceu. "Gostaria de explicar sobre isso?" , ela perguntou-me com o maxilar cerrado.

Eu sorri suavemente. Ela parecia carinhosa com sua raiva e ciúme. "Eu já havia dito aos meus pais sobre o meu amor por você, mas eles achavam que era apenas uma paixão e esperavam que eu pudesse encontrar o verdadeiro amor com Tanya. Meu pai começou a me pedir para ir em algumas festas e jantares com ela. Mas eu nunca gostei dela. Eu comecei a ficar desconfiado sobre as intenções do meu pai e eu confrontei-o uma noite. Meu pai confessou e eu fiquei irritado. Muito, muito irritado. Eu não falei com meus pais por semanas. Eles deveriam me conhecer melhor. Eles sabiam que eu te amo que eu sempre te amei. Eu não estava com raiva deles porque eles não entendiam os meus sentimentos, mas porque eles tinham uma esperança vazia por Tanya. Eu odeio pensar que Tanya assumiu que eu gosto dela. "

Fiz uma pausa e olhei para ela para ver sua reação.

Bella olhou para mim com respirações rasas. Mesmo que eu não pudesse ler sua mente, seus olhos me disseram que ela se sentia irritada e... traída?

"E então, como fiquei com medo, que Tanya dissesse que gostava de mim, eu disse a ela que eu já amava alguém. Minha revelação fez nossos pais se separarem. Eu me senti mal sobre isso, mas eu não posso mentir para meu o coração. Eu te amo, Bella.", eu acrescentei rapidamente. Eu não quero que ela tenha a impressão errada.

Bella não disse nada, só fechou os olhos e virou o corpo para longe do meu. Ela segurou a cabeça com as mãos.

O que ela estava pensando? Será que ela acredita em mim agora?

"Bella, por favor, diga alguma coisa", eu sussurrei. Qualquer coisa.

Ela respirou fundo várias vezes e abriu os olhos, mas ela não olhou para mim. "Tudo foi uma mentira?"

Huh?

"Mentira? Do que você está falando, Bella?" Eu já lhe disse tudo.

Ela cerrou os cabelos em suas mãos e uma lágrima escapou de seus olhos, eu instintivamente levantei a mão para limpá-la, mas ela golpeou minha mão.

"Não me toque!" Ela cuspiu com uma voz trêmula.

Eu pisquei. "Bella"

"Me deixe em paz", disse ela com firmeza e levantou-se do sofá. Ela enxugou as lágrimas rapidamente e virou-se para fugir para o quarto dela, mas eu fui mais rápido.

E bloqueei seu caminho.

"Nós não terminamos ainda."

"Sim, nós terminamos."

Nós não terminamos!

"Eu não vou deixar você chorar assim!"

"Bem, é tarde demais para isso."

"Bella!"

Ela engoliu em seco e estreitou os olhos para mim. "Então, tudo era uma mentira, certo? Por que você não me explicou sobre toda a bondade dos seus pais comigo? Será que eles realmente me amam ou simplesmente não querem ferir seus sentimentos?"

Meus olhos se arregalaram em choque.

Espere!

O quê?

Como meus pais poderiam estar envolvidos com isso?

"É claro que te amam. Por que você pensa de outra maneira?"

"Eles querem que você esteja com ela, Edward. Porra!" Ah, entendo.

"Isso porque eles não acreditavam em meus sentimentos por você, Bella."

"E eles acreditam em você agora?"

Eu zombei. Eu tenho que explicar isso de novo para ela? "Depois de ver quão miserável eu estava no Alasca, eu implorei ao meu pai para voltar para Forks a cada chance que eu tive, experimentando o quanto eu podia ser um homem bom para você, bem, até eles acreditarem nisso."

"E o que aconteceu entre o pai de Tanya e Carlisle?"

"Eles ficaram com uma relação bem restrita depois de eu ter rejeitado Tanya, mas então o pai de Tanya percebeu que ele não pode forçar-me a amar sua filha. Ele finalmente sabia que eu estava apaixonado por outra pessoa e ainda estou."

Ela franziu a testa. "Mas Tanya não aceita isso."

Fiquei surpreso pela forma como ela é perceptiva. Dei de ombros. "Isso é problema dela."

"Pensei que você pudesse ler os pensamentos das outras pessoas. Por que você não pode ler o seu pai sobre sua intenção com você e Tanya?" Bella perguntou novamente.

Eu suspirei. Isso é uma coisa que eu não gosto sobre meu pai. Eu me perguntei se ele sabia que Tanya estava aqui.

"Ele viveu o suficiente comigo para brincar com seus pensamentos. Eu estava apenas fazendo boas ações para ele naquele momento, sendo amigo de Tanya. Eu não a amava, Bella.", eu respondi a ela.

Ela zombou. "Eu posso imaginar o que você disse para voltar para Forks na época do colégio."

Eu ri sombriamente. Ah, se ela soubesse do meu plano. "Acredite em mim, amor. Eu tinha toda a intenção de voltar para Forks, mesmo sem a permissão dos meus pais. Além disso, eu estava planejando morar com Charlie naquele momento."

Seus olhos se arregalaram. "Você o quê?"

Bem, ela tem que saber de tudo agora. Dei de ombros, é hora de derramar a merda. "Eu tinha um plano para voltar para Forks, de qualquer forma, se meu pai ainda permanecesse no Alasca. Quando eu fiz dezoito anos, eu podia tomar minhas próprias decisões".

Bella balançou a cabeça. "Você é louco."

Louco?

"Não, eu não sou," eu disse suavemente.

Dei vários passos para mais perto dela, prendendo Bella entre as paredes e o meu corpo. Sua respiração estava ficando superficial. Eu não sou louco. Mas eu estou loucamente apaixonado por ela.

"Eu sei o que quero e acho que já disse isso a você, amor." Eu coloquei minhas duas mãos em cada lado da sua cabeça, mantendo-a ainda no lugar. Eu queria fazê-la entender que eu estava falando sério.

"Eu quero você e nem mesmo o meu pai pode me parar."

Ela engoliu em seco e olhou para mim com seus olhos castanhos. Seus olhos procuravam os meus. "Você começou a trabalhar aqui para... me seguir?" Ela perguntou em sussurro.

Ah, finalmente!

Eu sorri timidamente e acariciei seus cabelos com uma das minhas mãos.

"Sim".

Seu rosto suavizou. "Mas, e você?"

Eu?

"E eu?" Perguntei-lhe em diversão.

"As coisas sobre você... o que te faz feliz?"

Oh!

Eu ri e descansei a testa contra a dela. Enconchei ambos os lados do seu rosto com as mãos e respondi a sua pergunta com a única coisa que me faz feliz, "Você me faz feliz."

"Sério?" Bella perguntou baixinho. "Porque Tanya é linda." ela disse de novo em voz baixa.

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. Como é que ela ainda acha que ela não é linda?

"Por que você não se vê claramente, Bella? Você não tem idéia de quantas vezes eu quero estrangular todos os homens que te despem com seus olhares." Eu olhei para seus lábios e o pequeno Edward se acendeu. "Ou devo mencionar o pequeno Edward que sempre lhe dá flores? Aposto que ele iria esperar até ter idade suficiente para se casar com você se você não tivesse lhe dito que estava comprometida comigo." Ela revirou os olhos.

Neste momento, eu sabia que eu tinha que lhe perguntar aquilo. Eu não precisava de um jantar romântico ou um smoking para fazer isso. Ela era tudo que eu sempre precisei e terei o prazer em segui-la se ela tiver que se mudar de Seattle.

Eu sorri novamente. "E você me fará muito feliz se você responder minha iminente pergunta."

Olhei-a profundamente e disse as palavras. As palavras que eu desejava dizer faz tempo.

"Isabella Marie Swan, case-se comigo."

* * *

><p><strong>NT ~** _Por favor psiquiatra pro Edward? Sim ou claro?_

_Lary Reeden_

**N/B ~ **_Psiquiatra pro Edward e pra Bella, pfvr, essa menina é doente. Não pode ver a Tanya que surta achando que o Edward tá com um plano maquiavélico pra enganá-la. Eu hein._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs_

_Kessy Rods_


	23. A Discussão

EU ESTOU NOIVO DE BELLA SWAN

_Esta fanfic pertence à __Amoet e os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer. À mim, nós, só cabe a tradução para o português._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 23<strong>

**A Discussão**

_Tradutora ~ Mili YLJJ_

Simplesmente aconteceu.

Eu propus à Bella.

Por um momento, eu pensei que estava sonhando, mas olhando para o rosto pálido me fez ter certeza de que eu não estava sonhando. Ela não me respondeu, provavelmente ela não estava respirando, apenas olhava pra mim com seus olhos castanhos. Eu olhei pra ela e pra trás e esperei por uma resposta. Eu sabia que a minha chance era pequena de que Bella dissesse sim, mas eu senti que tinha que fazer isso agora. Droga! Meus pais provavelmente não ficariam felizes se eles ouvissem que eu propus à Bella assim. Eu podia imaginar a minha mãe dizendo as palavras mágicas, "Edward Anthony Cullen, eu pensei que nós o tínhamos educado melhor do que isso."

E então, eu vi que ela começou a fazer algumas respirações profundas, e eu exalei mentalmente. Eu sabia que ela estava chocada e eu só precisava esperar por um tempo, a mesma coisa que eu fiz quando eu disse à ela que eu a amava na primeira vez que nos encontramos novamente. Isso não era bom, porque não era uma boa ideia se eu tivesse que correr para o hospital com Bella em meus braços e contasse que ela precisava de ajuda, já que ela tinha saído do hospital há pouco. Isso seria estranho.

"C-casar?" Bella sufocou com a palavra.

"Sim".

"Você e eu...?"

Eu quase ri olhando seu rosto, mas eu tentei não deixá-la desconfortável. Sério? Tinha mais alguém aqui? "Sim".

"Mas... mas... nós não deveríamos conversar sobre outras coisas primeiro? Como onde vamos viver? E os nossos empregos?" ela estremeceu um pouco e eu franzi minhas sobrancelhas. Tinha alguma coisa errada com essa ideia? "E o que dizer dos nossos planos para o futuro? Filhos?" Bella continuou divagando.

Para alguém que acabou de ser proposta de uma forma tão desajeitada, ela com certeza tinha uma grande perspectiva. Ou era a sua maneira de se desviar da minha proposta? Apertei os olhos um pouco. "Nós podemos falar sobre isso agora. Tenho muito tempo."

Ela engoliu em seco. "E se... e se... eu disser... não?"

Eu olhei para ela profundamente. Era essa a resposta que seria? "Você vai dizer não?" Perguntei-lhe, sem desviar o olhar pra longe dela.

Bella olhou pra mim nervosamente. "Eu não sei", ela respondeu com voz fraca.

Eu sabia. Foi apenas um desvio. Eu sorri timidamente e me inclinei pra ela. Ela não iria me enganar com esse tipo de jogada do segundo tempo. "E por que isso?"

Talvez eu pudesse convencê-la a ir por outro caminho. Me inclinei deslizando em sua testa, as pálpebras, seu rosto, até o queixo com o meu nariz. Hmm... ela tem o cheiro maravilhoso. Eu nunca vou me cansar de cheirar o seu aroma agradável e um formigamento de desejo penetrou em meu núcleo, mas eu ignorei. Eu nunca a trataria assim.

"Porque... nós acabamos de nos conhecer novamente... e... quero dizer... nós podemos esperar?" ela me perguntou, com a voz trêmula.

Sorri contra sua pele. Era tão suave e novamente eu empurrei o desejo de percorrer o corpo dela com as mãos. "Eu a conheço por toda a minha vida, Bella, e eu não acho que eu posso esperar por mais um ano. Se já estivéssemos casados, eu iria te tomar agora."

Bella suspirou e se afastou rapidamente de mim. Ela inconscientemente se envolveu em seus braços.

Eu me inclinei pra trás e olhei pra ela. Eu sabia que ela podia ver o desejo que eu sentia por ela, mas eu também queria dizer a ela em silêncio 'Eu não vou fazer esse tipo de _coisa_ até que você esteja pronta'. E o que ela tinha dito? Que nós apenas nos conhecemos novamente? Isso é bobagem!

"E o que faz você pensar que eu vou dizer que sim?" ela perguntou de novo com a voz mais firme. Imaginei que ela estava pensando claramente agora.

Eu sorri. "Você vai. Eu posso fazer você dizer". Eu tinha muitos planos, na verdade.

Bella piscou e respirou fundo. E então, ela olhou pra mim e disse: "Podemos conversar?"

Então, ela quer conversar agora. Sorri um pouco e dei vários passos pra trás, a liberando da minha armadilha. Segui seus passos de volta para a sala e me sentei ao lado dela no sofá.

Ela suspirou e levantou a cabeça pra olhar pra mim. "Então, você... me propôs."

Como?

Por que ela estava fazendo essa pergunta novamente?

Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente e ri, lembrando da boba proposta. "Sim".

"Não é por causa da Tanya, é? Não é por que você precisa escapar dela, certo?"

Por todo sagrado amor, ela ainda pensa naquela mulher, enquanto eu estou aqui sentado ao lado dela desesperadamente querendo fazê-la minha esposa. Revirei os olhos. "Bella, eu tinha planejado propôr a você no jantar de gala. Mesmo que Tanya não estivesse lá, eu ainda teria proposto." Aí, eu disse pra ela!

Bella esfregou as têmporas. "É só... Eu só sinto que ela é diferente. Ela pode fazer qualquer coisa para ter você, mesmo que você não a queira."

Uau!

Ela podia ler a mente das pessoas também?

"Você pode ler a mente das pessoas também?" Eu perguntei a ela, espantado.

Ela riu levemente. "Eu sou uma garota, Edward. Posso sentir essas coisas."

Oh, eu entendo. Sim, eu li em algum lugar que as mulheres tinham instintos fortes relacionados às relações.

Eu suspirei e inclinei minha cabeça no sofá. Minha mente vagou rapidamente para o momento em que Tanya disse que não importava pra ela se eu não a amasse. Ela disse que poderia me fazer feliz. Mas, como? Como eu poderia ser feliz se eu não devolvesse seus sentimentos? Eu tinha uma teoria que tudo era sobre sexo, mas sexo com seu parceiro apenas para sua satisfação não era definitivamente o que eu estava procurando para a minha vida.

Olhei para o teto. "Ela disse que eu não tenho que amá-la, que ela poderia ser apenas uma boa companheira para mim. Mas gastar toda a sua vida nesse tipo de relacionamento vai matá-la por dentro. Ela poderia ser capaz de fazer isso, mas... Eu não posso. Quero amar e ser amado de volta."

Essa era a minha única razão pela qual eu não poderia dar o que Tanya queria.

"Será que ela sabe sobre nós? Eu quero dizer, sobre o nosso noivado?" Bella perguntou novamente. Sua voz era apenas um sussurro.

Eu balancei a cabeça, ainda olhando para o teto. "Não." Eu nunca disse isso à ela.

Eu ouvi Bella respirar fundo e dizer: "O Sr. Banner me ofereceu uma posição na Inglaterra."

O QUÊ?

Virei a cabeça e olhei pra ela. Bella me olhou de volta com seus olhos profundos e eu tentei muito duramente me lembrar o que foi falado disse que seu chefe ofereceu à ela uma posição na Inglaterra? Droga! Seu chefe realmente conhecia sua ativos na empresa.

Mas se seu chefe já lhe deu a posição, queria dizer que Bella já tinha dito sim? De repente, eu me lembrei dos meus planos da bolsa de estudos e quase me encolhi internamente quando me lembrei que não tinha contado para Bella sobre isso ainda. Meus planos teriam que mudar totalmente, se ela tivesse que mudar para a Inglaterra.

"E qual foi a sua resposta?" Eu perguntei lentamente, preparando-me para ouvir o pior. Meu coração tornou-se errático. Por que, oh por que, eu não preparei um Plano B?

"Eu não lhe respondi, ainda." ela disse pra mim com uma expressão de espanto. "Você tem outros planos em mente?" ela perguntou curiosamente.

Droga!

Eu tinha certeza de que ela podia ler a minha mente agora ou eu era o único que não podia mentir na frente dela.

Eu me mexi no meu lugar e de repente fiquei nervoso. Mas eu sabia que eu tinha que dizer para Bella sobre a minha bolsa de estudos. Engoli em seco. "Eu... uh... o hospital me ofereceu uma bolsa de estudos para... uh... meu... minha pós em pediatria." Minha voz estava vacilando no final.

Bella engasgou. "Edward! Isso é maravilhoso!" De repente, ela saltou de onde estava sentada e me abraçou.

Oh, wow! Se ela sempre reagisse desta maneira, eu seria feliz em dar uma surpresa a cada segundo.

Eu ri e a abracei de volta.

Ela riu alegremente e se inclinou pra trás para olhar pra mim. Seus olhos estavam tão brilhantes que meu estômago deu um nó. "Seu sonho está se tornando realidade."

Eu sorri e descansei minha testa na dela, não pude esconder o meu amor por ela. "Eu sei. Obrigado por ficar comigo o tempo todo, Bella. Você é a minha força." Você é meu tudo, eu acrescentei mentalmente.

Ela sorriu e acariciou minha bochecha. Eu quase morri. "Você aceitou a oferta?"

Eu suspirei. Honestamente, eu não pensei nisso. "Ainda não."

Bella franziu o cenho. "Por quê?"

Eu olhei pra ela com uma expressão triste. "Se você decidir ir para a Inglaterra, eu vou com você.", eu finalmente disse.

Seus olhos se arregalaram. "O quê?" ela ficou frenética. "Não, Edward! Você não pode fazer isso. Esse é o seu sonho. Eu não posso tirá-lo de você."

"Bella, por favor, ouça-me." Eu acalmei seu rígido corpo espalmando seu rosto com minhas mãos.

Ela permaneceu e eu respirei fundo. Ela precisava ouvir isso.

"Esta bolsa... eu posso conseguir ela na Inglaterra também. Com uma boa recomendação, eu posso conseguir ela lá. Você não tem que se preocupar, amor. Eu só quero ficar com você. Eu não posso viver longe de você, não mais."

Ela suspirou e os ombros caíram. "Mas isso não é justo pra você."

Eu ri. Eu entendi o que ela quis dizer. Ela sabia o quanto eu queria ser pediatra, mas ela também tinha que saber que eu não poderia fazer o meu mestrado, pensando nela morando do outro lado do oceano. Eu ficaria louco. E principalmente porque eu sabia que Bella amava muito o seu trabalho. Eu não queria levá-la para longe disso.

"A vida não é justa, Bella, e é mais injusto com você se você tiver que ficar aqui por mim. Você ama seu trabalho e eu sei que você se doa a ele. Vou me sentir condenado se eu tirar isso de você."

Ela suspirou. "E você decidiu me dizer agora? Há quanto tempo o hospital ofereceu a bolsa de estudos?"

Bem, essa era uma boa pergunta. Eu fiz uma careta timidamente. "Você se lembra quando eu... uh... evitei você?"

Ela ficou rígida e eu sabia que ela ainda não podia esquecer da situação. Foi o pior dia no nosso relacionamento e eu já prometi que faria as pazes com ela, enquanto eu vivesse.

Segurei seus ombros delicadamente. "Eu estava tão confuso porque eu sempre te fazia chorar, e eu não queria te segurar aqui se você não quisesse, então eu achei que se eu estivesse ocupado o suficiente, a tensão desapareceria. Mas eu também pensei que isso não era uma boa ideia." eu suspirei e passei a mão pelo meu cabelo. Não foi uma boa ideia. Foi a pior ideia.

"E de bom grado e eu aceitei a oferta do hospital," eu continuei. " Foi por isso que comecei a trabalhar longas horas, não só auxiliando o Dr. Gerandy, mas também a Dra. Collins, chefe da pediatria."

Parei por um momento, em que eu me lembrei da Dra. Collins olhando de forma graciosa pra mim e eu estremeci mentalmente. Eu realmente espero que a notícia a meu respeito já tenha se espalhado, finalmente, causando alguns efeitos sobre ela.

"Quando viram minhas capacidades, eles decidiram dar-me a bolsa. Foi logo depois que você me disse que era uma dos candidatos. Falei com o diretor novamente e pedi-lhe para transferir minha bolsa de estudos para Nova York ou talvez para a Inglaterra. Eles disseram que não havia grandes problemas em transferir para Nova York, mas que precisavam de algum tempo se fosse para a Inglaterra."

Eu olhei para ela e sorri com ternura. "Mesmo que eu não consiga a bolsa aqui, eu posso pedir uma bolsa na Inglaterra, estou esperando que eles considerem isso". E então, eu decidi contar a ela sobre meu outro plano.

"Eu estava pensando em um plano louco". Eu disse, meio sussurrando. "Talvez... só talvez, se fôssemos casados... o hospital pudesse considerar minha transferência."

Bella arregalou os olhos e, em seguida, seu rosto ficou em branco. Eu analisei seu rosto cuidadosamente, tentando encontrar qualquer sinal de raiva, mas não encontrei nenhum. Em vez de raiva, seu rosto ficou triste. Meu coração se afundou. Será que ela não queria que eu ficasse com ela?

Eu franzi minhas sobrancelhas e acariciei sua bochecha. "Por que você está triste?"

"Me desculpe por ser um fardo pra você."

"O quê?" Eu perguntei a ela em estado de choque.

Realmente, eu nunca entendi como sua mente trabalha.

Ela suspirou com tristeza. "Eu odeio esta situação. Por que não podemos apenas ter um relacionamento normal com empregos normais em situações normais? Droga!"

Oh!

É por isso.

Eu balancei minha cabeça e a puxei para mim. "Eu acho que nunca seremos um casal normal, Bella." O que provavelmente era verdade. Talvez tudo o que tinha acontecido teria sido de propósito.

Bella se aconchegou no meu abraço abafado em minha camiseta. "Eu também acho". E então, meu celular vibrou na mesa de café. Bella se afastou de mim, provavelmente pensando que eu poderia querer atender, mas eu a puxei de volta. Eu não queria atender as chamadas telefônicas agora. Nem mesmo dos meus pais. Eu só queria estar com ela.

"Deixe-o", eu disse em voz baixa.

"Então, o que vamos fazer agora?" Ela me perguntou. "Quero dizer... sobre nós?"

Outra boa pergunta. Eu suspirei. Bem, eu já tinha a minha resposta. "Você definitivamente tem um brilhante caminho no futuro e eu ainda preciso negociar com o hospital. Para ver se eu posso transferir a bolsa para a Inglaterra."

Bella levantou a cabeça para olhar pra mim. "Você está falando sério?"

Eu sorri. "Observe-me".

Ela revirou os olhos e eu ri abraçando-a de volta. Eu acho que estávamos em boas condições e agora talvez eu pudesse perguntar a ela onde esteve nesta manhã.

"Bella?"

"Hmmm?"

"Onde você esteve esta manhã?"

Ela suspirou. "Apenas gastando meu tempo em um café. Eu precisava sair daqui."

Eu beijei o topo de sua cabeça, sentindo alívio por ela estar aqui comigo agora. "Sinto muito, amor. Mas, por favor, acredite em mim. É só você que eu amo."

"Eu não quero intrometer, mas o que você costumava fazer quando saía no Alasca?" ela me perguntou com cuidado.

Devo responder a essa pergunta? Bem, eu acho que eu deveria. "Às vezes nós saíamos para passear no parque ou ler livros juntos. Nada de especial." eu respondi pra ela.

"Quando você percebeu que ela gostava de você? E como Rosalie a conhece?"

Ah, estamos falando de Rosalie agora?

"Eu percebi quando entrei no colegial. Ela sempre insistia para ir comigo nas ocasiões especiais, e de alguma forma conseguia convencer seu pai e o meu também. Eu já estava suspeitando na época, mas eu só ia porque eu sabia que meu pai e o dela eram bons amigos. Mas o comportamento de Tanya começou a me frustrar. Ela começou a agir como se eu fosse seu namorado e eu a confrontei, ela não foi honesta comigo no começo, então eu a confrontei novamente e então ela me disse que gostava de mim. E assumiu que eu gostava dela também, ficando desapontada quando eu disse a ela que eu já te amava."

Fiz uma pausa e acariciei seus cabelos.

"Ela insistiu em saber mais sobre você, mas eu nunca dei-lhe detalhes. Eu só disse a ela que seu nome é Bella. Eu sabia que ela queria ser como você para que eu pudesse amá-la. Mesmo que ela tentasse por cem anos, eu nunca vou amá-la. Quanto à Rosalie, aparentemente, uma vez ela passou suas férias no Alasca e a conheceu quando meu pai teve um encontro com o pai de Tanya."

"Deixe-me adivinhar. Tanya estava lá também."

Ah, um palpite bom!

Eu ri de novo e inclinei meu queixo em sua cabeça. "Isso é certo, amor. Rosalie sempre achou que sua beleza é tudo e ela se sentiu ofendida quando sua beleza não me afetou. Ela nunca entendeu o porquê eu te amo."

"Ela..."

"Não, não dessa forma", eu interrompi. "Ela só pensava que todos os homens tinham que ficar de joelhos apenas vendo sua beleza. Acho que sou a única exceção."

Senti Bella acenar com a cabeça lentamente. "Eu vejo. E ela ficou mais confusa ainda quando você rejeitou Tanya também, certo?"

Eu dei de ombros. "Alguma coisa assim. Ela começou a contar a Tanya sobre você, mas é claro que ela não te conhecia muito bem. Ela só disse que Tanya é mais bonita que você e Tanya começou a se sentir mais confiante. Mas, novamente, isso não era nada para mim. Eu amo apenas você, Bella."

"E o que ela acha agora?"

"Ela ainda está esperando, é claro. Mas isso é problema dela."

Eu ouvi suspiros de Bella.

Sorri."Viu? É mais fácil quando nós conversamos sobre as coisas."

"Desculpe." ela sussurrou.

Eu ri e beijei seu cabelo. "Não precisa se desculpar, amor. Eu só quero fazer você ver o quanto você significa para mim e que eu te amo".

Senti que ela acenou com a cabeça novamente.

Então, tudo a respeito de Tanya estava claro, mas então e sobre a minha proposta?

"Bella?"

"Hmmm?"

"Qual é a sua resposta para o meu... pedido?" Eu podia sentir seu corpo enrijecer.

"Você definitivamente deve ter uma brilhante maneira de propor novamente." ela citou as minhas palavras. "E eu ainda preciso resolver o nosso relacionamento, então você tem que esperar."

Oh, cara!

Sério?

Eu zombei. "Você está falando sério?"

Bella olhou para mim e sorriu. "Observe-me."

Eu ri.

"Você está com fome? Eu posso cozinhar algo pra você", eu ofereci para Bella após ela tomar banho e trocar de roupa.

Bella balançou a cabeça e sentou-se ao meu lado no sofá. Ela enrolou-se ao meu lado e nós dois assistimos a um filme na TV a cabo. E então, eu ouvi meu telefone tocar e olhei para a tela.

Tanya.

Eu zombei e coloquei meu telefone de volta na mesa de café.

"Tanya?" Bella perguntou baixinho.

Eu balancei a cabeça e beijei seu cabelo. "Ignore."

Ela mordeu o lábio e acenou de volta.

Nós assistimos o resto do filme juntos até Bella começar a bocejar e esfregar os olhos, cansados. Hoje era realmente o dia mais difícil para nós dois. Eu beijei seu templo suavemente. "Você precisa dormir, Bella. Você está cansada."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e olhou pra mim. "Edward, eu não quero te chatear, mas eu posso dormir no meu quarto hoje à noite? Preciso de um tempo pra mim."

Eu pisquei. Bem, isso foi inesperado, mas eu entendia que Bella precisava de algum espaço. Sorri timidamente. "Claro, minha querida. Se você precisar de alguma coisa, eu vou estar no meu quarto."

Bella sorriu e beijou meu rosto. "Boa noite, Edward. Durma bem."

"Você também, minha Bella."

Bella se levantou do sofá e foi até o quarto dela. Eu a assisti até ela fechar a porta do quarto e eu exalei. Eu me inclinei de volta para o sofá e corri minhas mãos pelo meu cabelo. Tudo estava bem agora. Bem, eu espero que sim. Meu celular vibrou de novo e eu revirei os olhos quando vi o número de Tanya. Eu peguei meu telefone e desliguei.

Continuei a assistir ao filme até que era tarde e decidi que precisava dormir também. Desliguei a TV e tranquei a porta da frente. Depois de desligar as luzes, e antes de entrar no meu quarto, parei na frente da porta de Bella. Eu lentamente fui até a porta e encostei o ouvido à sua porta. Era suficiente. Bella devia ter adormecido.

Tomei uma respiração profunda e lentamente entrei em seu quarto. Eu podia ouvi-la lentamente respirar e parei momentaneamente ao lado de sua cama. Contemplei em me deitar ao lado dela ou não. Eu preferia a primeira opção, mas Bella me pediu tempo para si mesma e como um cavalheiro eu respeitei seu desejo. Olhei sua forma dormindo e sorri levemente. Eu tinha ficado frenético quando eu não pude encontrá-la hoje e agora ela estava em casa. Ela estava aqui. Eu me ajoelhei ao lado da cama e delicadamente levantei minha mão. Eu acariciei seu cabelo devagar e Bella agitou sob meu toque. Eu rapidamente puxei minha mão pra trás, com medo de que ela pudesse acordar, mas ela só rolou e agora ela estava de frente para mim.

Ela parecia tão calma e meu corpo estava quente. O amor que eu sentia por ela era indescritível. Eu não acho que qualquer um poderia entender, nem mesmo os meus pais. Eu acariciei seu cabelo novamente e ela se aconchegou no travesseiro.

"Edward," ela murmurou.

Eu sorri.

"Não vá. Não me deixe", ela murmurou outras palavras.

Meu coração se apertou.

Não, eu não vou deixá-la.

Eu não podia deixá-la.

Eu sabia que Bella me pediu para dormir sozinha esta noite, mas eu podia me deitar ao lado dela apenas por um momento, eu não poderia?

Lentamente, eu tirei seu edredom e me deitei ao seu lado. Eu a acariciei novamente e, lentamente, Bella se aproximou de mim. Eu sorri. Mesmo em seu sono, ela sabia que eu era quem estava ao seu lado. Meu amor cresceu em meu peito.

Eu beijei a testa dela e descansei o queixo no topo de sua cabeça.

Então, seu chefe já a tinha oferecido a posição da Inglaterra, mas ela não deu sua resposta à minha proposta. Tanto quanto eu queria que nós nos casássemos, Bella realmente precisava ir para a Inglaterra, mas eu não queria forçá-la. E também, eu não queria ficar longe dela. Se o hospital não pudesse transferir a minha bolsa para a Inglaterra, talvez eu pudesse tentar fazer outro aplicação, uma vez que ambos estivéssemos nos estabelecido na Inglaterra.

Fechei os olhos e inalei o aroma de morango do cabelo de Bella.

Eu tinha ido tão longe com ela.

Eu não me separaria novamente dela.

Eu me arriscaria.

Mesmo que ela estivesse do outro lado do oceano.

* * *

><p><strong>NT: **_Tivemos uma explicação do passado do tempo de Edward no Alasca e alguns esclarecimentos de reafirmação do seu amor para a nossa Bella tão equivocada!_

_Deixe-nos um 'Olá gostei, o Edward é um fofo" ou algo assim, vamos concluir essa Fic também! Para que outras entrem no lugar!_

_Se tudo der certo, vamos postar 2 por semana, basta colaborarem._

_Bjos_

_Mili YLJJ_

**N/B: **_Tá vendo, Bella? Conversar é melhor que ficar evitando e jogando farpas. u.u E finalmente Edward contou sobre a bolsa. hehe_

_Deixem seus comentários!_

_Bjs,_

_Kessy Rods_


	24. A Decisão

EU ESTOU NOIVO DE BELLA SWAN

_Esta fanfic pertence à __Amoet e os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer. À nós só cabe a tradução para o português._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 24<strong>

**A Decisão**

_Tradutora ~ Mili YLJJ_

Eu estava me mexendo na minha cadeira, aguardando nervosamente do lado de fora da sala do chefe do hospital. Já fazia quase duas semanas desde o dia em que ele me ofereceu a bolsa e eu havia questionado sobre a transferência da minha especialização e mestrado para a Inglaterra. Eu tinha certeza que ele já tinha a resposta e foi por isso que ele havia me chamado pra vir ao seu escritório.

Meu relacionamento com Bella estava bem, ao menos eu esperava que sim. Nós nos comunicávamos com mais frequência. Quanto à Tanya, assim como Bella havia dito e eu previsto, ela não desistiu. Ela ainda estava tentando me ligar ou me enviando mensagens de texto, mas eu nunca as respondi de volta. E, claro, eu estava sendo honesto com Bella sobre este assunto. E assim era Bella também. Ela me contou sobre Riley. Por mais que eu me preocupasse com ela, eu tinha que confiar nela. Eu só disse a ela para me contar se aquele homem a estivesse deixando incomodada. Eu poderia usar isso como uma desculpa para socá-lo novamente.

Quanto à minha proposta... bem, isso era outra coisa completamente diferente. Eu não a pedi novamente, mas eu sabia lá no fundo do meu coração que Bella me diria sim, sempre que eu propusesse a ela. Isso mesmo! Falando sobre coragem, eu nunca acreditei nisso antes. Mas, de alguma forma eu confiei nas minhas entranhas por agora.

Meu pai e Jasper também me ligaram no início desta semana. Meu pai me perguntou sobre Tanya, assim, contei a ele tudo. Eu disse a ele sobre a sua repentina aparição e quase ruína do meu relacionamento com Bella.

*** Flashback ***

_"Eu sei que você quer conversar sobre ela, pai", falei com meu pai na hora do almoço de segunda-feira._

_"Senhor Robivski me contou sobre sua filha. E eu contei a ele que você já tinha feito a sua escolha. Ele me ouviu naquele momento, mas eu não sei quanto à sua filha," meu pai respondeu._

_Eu zombei. "Ela é realmente uma dor na bunda."_

_Meu pai riu. "Sua mãe não terá o prazer de ouvir você dizendo coisas como essas."_

_Sorri. "Bem, a mamãe não está me ouvindo aqui."_

_Meu pai riu levemente. "Então como vocês estão depois do jantar de gala?"_

_Ri. Meu pai nunca foi de se interferir no meu relacionamento com Bella. Mas, essa pergunta me mostrou o quanto ele se preocupava com nós dois e esta atitude acalentou o meu coração. "Bem... nós tivemos um momento complicado. Se Tanya não tivesse aparecido, provavelmente eu já teria proposto à Bella."_

_"Você está falando sério, meu filho?"_

_Revirei os olhos. "Claro, pai. Eu quase dei a ela o nosso anel de família."_

_Meu pai exalou lentamente. "Isso é um momento importante"._

_Balancei a cabeça melancolicamente. "Diga-me o que pensa."_

_"Você já pensou em pedir Bella na nossa casa de praia, na Flórida?"_

_Pisquei várias vezes._

_A casa de praia._

_Eu me esqueci deste lugar._

_Já faziam 9 anos que eu estive por lá, isso foi antes de me mudar de volta para Forks. O lugar onde eu jurei que ia conquistar o coração de Bella. O lugar onde eu prometi a mim mesmo que não ia deixá-la se afastar de mim novamente._

_"Edward?"_

_A voz do meu pai parou as minhas memórias antigas._

_"Hum... sim, lembro da nossa casa de praia. Por que você está sugerindo que eu faça a pergunta pra Bella lá, papai?"_

_Ele respirou fundo. "Eu suponho que vocês tenham um tempo pra vocês mesmos. Vocês dois já tiveram semanas inteiras de adversidades."_

_Eu sorri. Sim, claro. Passar dois dias inteiros só nós dois seria muito bom. E então, eu lembrei da minha carga horária e fiz uma reprimenda mental. Eu já havia desarrumado metade dos meus horários. Eu não poderia fazer isso agora._

_"E talvez você poderia propor à Bella no restaurante. Você sabe... aquele onde costumávamos comer.", meu pai continuou._

_Passei a mão pelo meu cabelo. "Sim, pai, é um bom plano, mas eu já atrapalhei os meus horários. Eu não acho que eu possa fazer isso."_

_"E Bella?"_

_Apertei os lábios, tentando lembrar o que Bella me disse há algumas semanas. "Bem... seu chefe lhe deu dois dias de folga. Se pudéssemos ir no fim de semana, isso significa que ela poderia pedir um dia de folga no escritório."_

_"Hmm... isso seria bom", disse meu pai novamente._

_"Bom pra ela, mas não pra mim."_

_"Não se preocupe, filho. Eu vou te ajudar."_

_Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas. "Sério?"_

_"Claro", respondeu meu pai e eu jurei que eu podia ouvir seus planos malignos._

_Sorri. "Você sabe, papai, que a mamãe... não vai ficar feliz em saber que você tem planos malignos pra ajudar o seu filho a escapar de sua carga horária hospitalar."_

_"Bem, filho," meu pai disse em tom brincalhão, "sua mãe não está aqui."_

_Sorri. Eu sabia de onde eu tirei o meu lado mau._

*** Fim do Flashback ***

Quanto ao Jasper, ele não perguntou sobre meu relacionamento com Bella, mas ele me perguntou sobre como propor para Alice.

_"Sério, Jazz? Você estava me perguntando sobre como propor à sua namorada enquanto eu não estou conseguindo um" sim "de Bella?" Perguntei ao meu melhor amigo em descrença no dia seguinte após meu pai me ligar._

_"Vamos, Edward. Te pergunto porque você já perguntou pra Bella quando você tinha 6 anos de idade", Jasper respondeu._

_Revirei os olhos. "Isso não conta."_

_"Tudo bem, tudo bem! Vamos lá, homem. Eu estou pedindo a você como um homem que será noivo futuramente."_

_Suspirei. "Basta fazer da maneira tradicional, Jazz. Você a leva pra jantar e quando o momento estiver bom, tranquilo, você fica de joelhos; Faz a pergunta e entrega o anel. Simples, está feito!"_

_"E se Alice disser que não?"_

_Eu ri. "Seja bem-vindo ao clube, cara."_

_"Sim"._

_"Ei, quando você pensa em perguntar?"_

_"Este fim de semana."_

_"Oh!"_

_"Eu espero que você não tenha planos caso eu precise de um ombro pra chorar."_

_Eu zombei. "Você terá que lidar sozinho com isto Jazz. Eu tenho planos com Bella."_

_"Oh, entendo... Será que esses planos envolvem uma certa proposta?"_

_Sorri fracamente. "Eu espero que sim. E talvez eu serei o único aqui que irá precisar de um ombro pra chorar, Jazz"._

Os meus telefonemas com meu pai e Jasper apenas confirmaram uma coisa pra mim. Eu tinha necessidade de ter um tempo sozinho apenas com Bella. Depois do fiasco com Tanya, eu admiti que Bella estava sendo mais reservada. Ela me contou tudo, sim... porém, eu senti que ela estava preocupada com a minha relação com Tanya. Talvez a nossa viagem pra Flórida poderia aliviar essa tensão.

"Dr. Cullen?"

Ergui a cabeça para ver o chefe do hospital sorrindo pra mim. Sorri de volta, embora eu o tenha feito mais como uma careta.

"Por favor, entre."

Balancei minha cabeça. "Obrigado, professor."

Me levantei da minha cadeira e caminhei para o escritório. Ele fechou a porta quando entrei. "Por favor, sinta-se à vontade", ele me disse.

Assenti com a cabeça novamente, sentei na cadeira em frente à sua mesa. Eu o vi sentar na cadeira pegando uma pasta grande e uma pilha de documentos no canto da mesa.

"Então, Dr. Cullen. Como você está?" me perguntou.

Pisquei. "Uh... Eu estou perfeitamente bem, professor."

Ele sorriu. "E a sua noiva?"

Sorri ligeiramente. "Ela está bem."

Ele riu levemente, e abriu a pasta. "É bom ouvir isso, Doutor. Por uma questão do fato, eu pedi a você pra vir para discutirmos algo do seu conhecimento."

Meu coração pulou uma batida. Bem, era isso.

"Eu tenho debatido sobre sua oferta de transferência da sua educação para Nova York ou Inglaterra junto à direção do hospital. Em geral, não há nenhum problema com o seu pedido."

Ok, isso era bom. Mas, senti que existia algo em seu tom.

Tomei uma respiração profunda. "Quais seriam os seus termos específicos, Professor? Existe algum problema?" Perguntei com cuidado.

Ele abriu um largo sorriso. "Você é muito inteligente, jovem Dr. Cullen." Ele ria, enquanto eu estava tentando manter meu batimento cardíaco regular. "Claro, há algumas coisas importantes, no caso de você querer transferir sua educação pra Inglaterra."

Ele olhou pra mim. "Se você ainda quiser continuar com sua educação na Inglaterra, temo informar que o processo completo levará por volta de dois anos."

Pisquei novamente. "Desculpe, eu não entendi, professor."

Ele sorriu melancolicamente. "Eu sinto muito, mas temo que você só será capaz de continuar com sua educação na Inglaterra daqui a dois anos."

Baixei o olhar pra a mesa. Dois anos? Eu teria que viver separado de Bella por dois anos? Eu praticamente não sobrevivi quando eu tive que viver longe dela por sete anos e agora eu teria que aguentar mais dois anos? Eu não poderia fazer isso.

"Dr. Cullen?"

Ergui a cabeça e olhei o homem na minha frente. "Existe alguma chance de aplicar esta bolsa de estudos na Inglaterra?"

E agora era sua vez de piscar. "Bem, eu tenho certeza que todos os hospitais ou departamentos de saúde têm programas de bolsas."

Balancei a cabeça. Bem, ele disse que o hospital precisaria de tempo para transferir a minha especialização e mestrado para a Inglaterra, e quanto à New York?

"E sobre a transferência para Nova York, Professor?" Perguntei.

Ele sorriu. "Nova York não seria um problema, com certeza."

Assenti com a cabeça novamente. Mesmo eu desejando a transferência de Bella para Nova York, eu altamente duvidava que seu chefe fosse mandá-la pra lá. Pelo que me disse Bella, seu chefe é perspicaz. Ele não correria o risco de ter Bella em seu novo escritório com Riley.

"Basta pensar a respeito da primeira oferta, Dr. Cullen. Não se apresse. Talvez você possa conversar com sua noiva sobre a primeira proposta?"

Era mais uma pergunta do que um comunicado.

E tudo que eu poderia fazer era acenar com a cabeça.

Aqui estava eu sentado, muito nervoso, na sala do meu próprio apartamento depois que o chefe do hospital me enviou pra casa. Devo agradecer ao meu pai por sua ajuda, no entanto. Por incrível que pareça, eu poderia passar meu fim de semana na Flórida depois que ele me cedeu dois dias de folga especial. Às vezes eu esquecia da influência do meu pai na área hospitalar.

Eu estive pensando sobre as minhas opções, embora não fossem muitas coisas a se considerar. Se Bella tivesse que se mudar para a Inglaterra, eu me mudaria com ela também. Simplesmente assim. Mas, convencer Bella sobre isso seria outra coisa. Conhecendo ela, eu sabia que ela se sentiria culpada se eu tivesse que abandonar esta oportunidade de receber a bolsa aqui.

Eu estava me sentindo mais nervoso com o passar do tempo, Bella chegaria em casa.

Exatamente às 6 da noite, a porta da frente foi aberta. Bella entrou e eu me levantei rapidamente do sofá para cumprimentá-la.

"Oi, amor."

Bella se virou e seus olhos se arregalaram. "Edward, você já está em casa?"

Eu sorri. Ela ficou surpresa por me encontrar aqui. Uma leve sensação de culpa penetrou no meu peito. Eu deveria passar mais tempo com ela. Isso só reforçou a minha decisão e o meu plano de ir pra Flórida.

"O hospital me mandou pra casa mais cedo. Você está com fome?" Perguntei.

Bella balançou a cabeça. "Não, eu já comi. Hum... você está? Eu posso fazer o jantar."

Quase rolei meus olhos. "Não se preocupe comigo, Bella. Por que você não toma o seu banho e troca de roupa?"

Ela piscou. "Tudo bem."

Bella olhou pra mim com curiosidade por um momento e, em seguida, caminhou até seu quarto. Exalei passando a mão por meu cabelo. Tudo bem, eu posso fazer isso e tenho que fazer!

Voltei pra sala, liguei a TV, esperando Bella terminar seu banho. A TV mostrava um filme de ação, mas eu não o assistia. Depois ouvi Bella caminhando até a sala, e eu rapidamente me levantei.

"Eu preciso falar com você", eu disse a ela.

"O... kay..."

Eu segurei sua mão e a guiei para sentar no sofá. Eu poderia dizer que Bella estava nervosa também. Será que seu chefe já tomou sua decisão?

"O que é isso?" , perguntou nervosa.

Suspirei e passei a mão pelo meu cabelo. Tudo bem, como vou dizer isso a ela?

"Edward?"

Fechei os olhos por breves instantes e abri novamente. Olhei pra ela profundamente. "Tenho boas notícias e más notícias. Qual delas você quer ouvir primeiro?" Sim, bem... é falho, mas isso era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer.

Ela piscou várias vezes. "Bem... depende da situação com que as notícias estão envolvidas."

Huh! Ela é boa. Eu ri. "Resposta inteligente."

Bella sorriu levemente.

Suspirei. Por favor, Deus, deixe-me fazer isso direito.

"Edward, por favor me diga o que está errado.", ela me implorou. E como eu poderia resistir a isso?

Respirei fundo e as palavras só saíram "Ohospital concordoucommeustermos."

Bella ergueu as sobrancelhas e segurou meu ombro suavemente. Tremi um pouco sob seu toque. Todo o meu corpo pedia pra segurá-la.

"Espera... espera... por favor, fale mais devagar. Eu não entendo o que você estava dizendo."

"Oh... desculpe," Eu corei levemente lembrando dos meus pensamentos para segurá-la em meus braços. Eu precisava me concentrar no que era mais importante. Segurei as suas mãos e olhei profundamente em seus olhos "O hospital... eles concordaram em transferir a minha bolsa de estudos para a Inglaterra, se eu quiser, mas eles disseram que o processo levará dois anos."

Ela abriu a boca. "Q-quê?"

"Eu posso me mudar com você para a Inglaterra, mas tenho medo que não poderemos ver um ao outro, muitas vezes, por dois anos."

Bella sentou-se quieta e sua respiração estava ficando superficial. Ela me olhou, mas seus olhos estavam vazios. O que ela poderia estar pensando? Vamos lá, Edward! Pense em algo! Você precisa dizer alguma coisa!

"Eu já lhe disse antes, Bella, eu farei qualquer coisa para ficar com você. Posso gerenciar meu calendário e, portanto, visitá-la na Inglaterra. Você não tem que se preocupar, amor. " Pelo menos isso era o melhor que eu podia fazer.

Bella não me respondeu. Seus olhos lentamente ficaram tristes. Oh, não! O que ela está pensando? Será que ela acha que eu vou deixá-la? De jeito nenhum!

Eu lentamente levantei minha mão e acariciei sua bochecha. Bella olhou pra mim ainda com os olhos tristes e eu tentei aprisionar o nó no meu peito. "O que você acha?" Sussurrei.

Bella recompôs seu rosto me olhou diretamente nos olhos. "Não."

Pisquei várias vezes. O que ela acabou de dizer? "Não?" Isso significa que ela não me quer?

"Não," Bella disse novamente e meu mundo desmoronou lentamente. "Eu vou ficar aqui. Eu não vou para a Inglaterra,", disse novamente.

O QUÊ?

Minha mão caiu imediatamente de seu rosto. "Bella, você não pode fazer isso."

"Sim, eu posso."

"Então, você vai sacrificar por mim? Não, Bella. Eu não vou fazer iss! Eu disse que vou me sentir culpado se eu tirar o seu trabalho de você."

"Você não está tirando o meu trabalho de mim, Edward", ela disse com firmeza. "Por favor, me ouça?"

Olhei para seus olhos castanhos e balancei a cabeça automaticamente. Eu não ganharia nem se eu estivesse prestes a discutir com ela.

Bella suspirou e levei ambas as mãos para as dela. Quase engasguei com o contato. Olhamos um para o outro. "Eu já tenho um trabalho, Edward. Eu amo meu trabalho e me dou por ele, assim como você disse. Esta oportunidade de me transferir para a Inglaterra... vai surgir novamente um dia, mas o que aconteceu para você é diferente."

Diferente?

"Esta oportunidade nunca virá duas vezes e é muito mais importante porque é seu sonho. Eu não posso tirar isso de você. Vou me sentir condenada se eu fizesse isso", ela citou as minhas palavras.

Ah, então essa era a razão.

Mas, como eu poderia fazer isso com ela? A afastar de seu trabalho?

"Mas, e o seu trabalho?" Perguntei em voz baixa.

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Tenho certeza que o Sr. Banner pode pensar em outra coisa. Provavelmente eu não vou ser mais uma editora júnior."

Exalei. Não! Deve haver outra maneira. Bella poderia ser mais do que apenas uma editora sênior.

Ela acariciou meus cabelos e eu relaxei um pouco. "Ei, você deve ficar feliz."

Feliz?

Eu zombei. "Como eu posso ficar feliz deixando minha noiva matar uma oportunidade na frente de meus olhos? Eu estou pedindo demais de você."

Isso era verdade. Desde o início do nosso relacionamento, era ela quem sempre me dava tudo. Eu queria fazer isso agora. Eu queria dar a ela tudo.

Bella sorriu ternamente e meu coração pulou uma batida. "Você não está pedindo nada de mim, Edward. Eu quero fazer isso por você. Eu disse que minha oportunidade virá no devido tempo, mas a sua é uma coisa rara. Podemos mudar para a Inglaterra, se você quiser depois de terminar sua pós em pediatria."

Mudar para a Inglaterra?

Isso é uma boa ideia.

E talvez poderíamos fazer isso depois que nos casássemos.

"Nós poderíamos mudar para a Inglaterra... depois que você se casar comigo.", eu disse a ela, sem espaço para discutir.

Bella sentou-se quieta e não disse nada. Segundos depois, ela balançou a cabeça ligeiramente. "Vamos ver."

Eu sorri. Se ela soubesse do meu plano para gastar o nosso fim de semana juntos...

"Sim, eu vou."

Ela fez uma careta. "Claro que você vai."

Eu ri e não consegui segurar o meu desejo por segurá-la. Puxei seu corpo pra mim e ela se aconchegou em meu peito. O cheiro de morango encheu o meu nariz e meu interior se aqueceu. Tentei controlar a minha respiração. Era tão difícil não querer fazer certas coisas que eu imaginava com ela. Eu a respeito, mas eu também sou um homem.

Balancei minha cabeça. Não, eu quero fazer isso direito. Eu quero pedir para ir a Flórida neste fim de semana.

"Bella?"

"Hmmm?"

"Você se lembra quando você me disse que ainda tinha dois dias de folga que seu chefe deu?"

Bella enrijeceu e se afastou do meu abraço. "Sim", respondeu com cautela.

Bem, isso é bom!

Sorri. "O que você diria sobre viajarmos para a Flórida neste fim de semana?"

Ela abriu a boca. "Q-quê?"

"Você pode pedir um dos seus dias de folga na sexta-feira. Saímos de manhã cedo e ficamos lá até a tarde de domingo," continuei o meu plano e, novamente, não deixando espaço para discussão.

"M-mas, você me disse que não podia mudar de turno."

"Não se preocupe com isso", interrompi. Eu sabia o que ela queria dizer. "Eu posso lidar com a minha agenda."

Ela mordeu o lábio. "Por que de repente você quer ir para a Flórida, afinal?"

Eu sorri. Eu sabia que isso não ia ser fácil. Mas, eu sabia como convencê-la. Rastejei no sofá e ela, instintivamente, deslizou pra trás até eu ter certeza de suas costas estavam pressionadas contra a poltrona do sofá. Baixei meu rosto pra ela.

"Primeiro, porque eu quero gastar o meu tempo a sós com minha noiva. Segundo, porque eu sei o quanto você ama a praia. Terceiro, porque eu quero gastar meu tempo com você sem interferência nenhuma, nem de trabalho e até mesmo famíliar. Quero ter você só para mim e por último, porque eu estou ficando doente e cansado desta cidade."

Ela piscou várias vezes.

Nenhuma resposta ainda?

Muito bem, então!

Comecei a beijar seu rosto e até as sobrancelhas. Eu podia sentir a respiração de Bella ficando rasa e sorri pra mim mesmo. Beijei o outro lado do seu rosto, pra baixo no seu ouvido. "Então, o que você me diz, amor?" Sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Bella inclinou a cabeça olhando pra mim. Seus olhos estavam encapuzados e meu estômago apertou. De repente, ela me puxou pra baixo capturando os meus lábios nos dela. Meu corpo reagiu imediatamente. A beijei de volta apaixonadamente, esquecendo por um momento sobre os nossos problemas.

Ela colocou os braços no meu pescoço enquanto eu envolvi meu braço em sua cintura. Nossas línguas lutaram, gemidos suaves escaparam de ambos os nossos lábios e eu esqueci de tudo. A abracei mais perto e meu corpo estava aceso com o desejo. Ela era tão quente.

Eu a queria!

Certo!

Agora!

_Pare!_

Engoli em seco e quebrei o beijo. Sem pensar, puxei Bella pro meu colo. Suas pernas à minha volta, e eu fui pressionado no sofá enquanto Bella ficou montada em mim. Nós dois estávamos ofegantes, sua mão ainda segurava meu pescoço enquanto minha mão ainda estava na cintura de Bella. O que aconteceu? Será que eu tinha a intenção de tomá-la no sofá?

Tanta coisa para ser um cavalheiro.

"Bella... temos... temos... que... parar agora, amor... eu... não... quero te machucar..." eu consegui dizer entre as minhas respirações.

Bella acariciou minha bochecha, eu fechei os olhos por alguns instantes. Oh, Deus, por favor me dê forças. Abri meus olhos novamente.

"Eu não quero parar", ela me disse em voz baixa. Sua outra mão estava brincando com meu cabelo agora.

Vá em frente!

Tome-a!

Ela quer isso!

_Não!_

_Edward, não faça isso!_

_Não é justo com a Bella!_

Por Bella!

Isso mesmo!

Tudo o que eu faço é por Bella.

Eu tenho que fazer isso direito.

"Por favor... amor... Eu não quero fazer algo... que faça você se arrepender... no final," disse novamente lutando com a minha respiração.

Por favor, Bella...

Ela respirou fundo e encostou a testa à minha. Nós ficamos assim até controlarmos a nossa respiração. Foi difícil pra mim, mas eu sabia que me mataria se eu machucasse Bella. Especialmente nesse sentido.

De repente, Bella sorriu e se afastou um pouco. Olhei para seus olhos castanhos. "Vamos para a Flórida", disse ela para mim.

Eu ri e beijei sua testa.

Eu só pedia ao meu coração que eu não tivesse que nos refrear em breve, porque eu não acho que conseguiria me controlar.

Passei o resto da noite planejando nossa viagem no fim de semana com Bella. Eu disse a ela sobre a casa de praia e que planejava ir ao supermercado amanhã à tarde depois que ambos fossem pra casa depois do trabalho. Também concordamos em manter o nosso telefone celular conosco para casos de emergência, mas nós os manteríamos no modo silencioso.

Na manhã seguinte, fui trabalhar e decidi contar ao chefe do hospital sobre a minha decisão. Eu mandei uma mensagem para o meu pai enquanto eu esperava do lado de fora do escritório sobre o nosso plano. Eu também pedi ao meu pai pra reservar o lugar privativo no nosso restaurante de costume para sábado à noite, onde eu planejava propor à Bella. Meu pai me desejou boa sorte e eu também agradeci por me ajudar a ter meu dia de folga para este fim de semana.

Quanto a Bella, ela me disse que ia comunicar o seu chefe sobre a sua decisão. Mais uma vez, me senti culpado, mas Bella já havia tomado sua decisão. O melhor que eu poderia fazer era não decepcioná-la por optar em ficar aqui. Prometi a mim mesmo para estudar muito e trabalhar duro.

Ouvi o som da porta sendo aberta, rapidamente coloquei meu telefone no meu bolso. Ergui a cabeça e virei a cabeça para achar o chefe do hospital sorrindo pra mim.

"Dr. Cullen, por favor, entre."

Sorri e acenei com a cabeça.

"Obrigado, professor."

Me levantei da minha cadeira entrando em sua sala. Como de costume, ele apontou a cadeira em frente à sua mesa.

"Então, o que te traz aqui no início da manhã?"

Tomei uma respiração profunda. "Eu quero falar sobre a minha decisão e meu dia de folga."

Ele riu. "Isso foi rápido. Tudo bem, por favor, me fale sobre a sua decisão."

Sorri timidamente. "Eu decidi manter a minha Especialização e mestrado por aqui, senhor. Não na Inglaterra."

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Você fez um acordo com a sua noiva, então?"

Assenti a cabeça lentamente. "Nós já conversamos sobre isso, professor."

O homem idoso acenou de volta. "É bom ouvir isso. Sua noiva é uma mulher incrível por entender sobre o seu trabalho."

Sorri novamente. "Sim, professor. Ela é."

"E você disse que quer conversar sobre seu dia de folga. O que tem isso?"

Engoli nervosamente. "Eu quero lhe perguntar se eu estaria autorizado a ter dois dias de folga neste fim de semana, professor."

Ele riu levemente. "Seu pai já me falou sobre isso. Claro, você tem a minha permissão. Desfrute das suas pequenas férias".

Respirei fundo e sorri muito. "Obrigado, professor."

Ele sorriu. "Agora, para o trabalho, você é um homem jovem, volte aqui na segunda de manhã."

Eu ri. "Sim, professor".

Estendi minha mão para apertar a sua mão e me levantei da minha cadeira. Saí de seu escritório, fechei a porta atrás de mim. Uma vez lá fora, eu ri sem fôlego e me senti que me foi tirado um peso enorme. Retirei o meu telefone enviando uma mensagem de texto pra Bella, um reflexo, mas então me lembrei que Bella ia me ligar e me contar sobre a decisão de seu chefe.

Voltei para o PS, disse aos enfermeiros para monitorar o paciente do Dr. White em tempo integral. Fui até a sala de estar e me sentei no sofá. Segundos depois, senti meu celular vibrar. Retirei o telefone sorrindo quando vi o nome de Bella na tela. Atendi em resposta.

"Olá".

"Olá, bonito."

Eu ri. Oh, como eu amo ouvir sua voz. "Oh, então esta é minha linda noiva. Já está ocupada?"

"Não, ainda não. Onde você está? Por que você pode deixar seu celular ligado?"

"Estou na sala dos empregados agora. Estava esperando sua ligação."

"Percebi".

"Alguma novidade?"

Eu podia ouvi-la suspirar. "Sr. Banner me deu meu dia de folga."

Bem, isso é bom, mas eu sinto que há algo a mais.

"Isso é ótimo. Mais alguma coisa?"

"Eu também disse ao Sr. Banner sobre a minha decisão e como eu esperava ele não ficou muito feliz com isso. Embora, ele esteja considerando me dar uma posição mais elevada aqui."

"Sério?"

Assim como eu previa.

"Sim, ele disse que sim."

Suspirei. Eu podia dizer que isso não era fácil pra ela também. "Sinto muito, amor. Desejo que..."

"Você vai parar com isso?" ela interrompeu.

"Desculpe", eu disse outra vez em voz baixa.

"Só me prometa uma coisa."

"Qualquer coisa", eu disparei.

"Conclua o seu doutorado o mais rapidamente possível, tudo bem?"

Eu ri. Isso era fácil. "Você tem a minha palavra, Bella. Há mais alguma coisa que o Sr. Banner disse pra você?"

"Ele disse que queria que você soubesse que sou especial e que você tem que ser inteligente para me manter aqui."

Você sabe de uma coisa? Eu estava começando a gostar deste Sr. Banner.

Ri levemente. "Eu sei, sem sombra de dúvidas, que você é especial. Eu sou um tolo se eu deixar você." Tão logo, meu pager emitiu um sinal sonoro, suspirei. Isso era um sinal de que eu era requisitado no PS. "Sinto muito, amor, mas eu tenho que ir. Vejo você em nosso apartamento para fazermos as compras. Eu te amo."

Apertei o botão encerrando a ligação. Coloquei meu celular no meu bolso, me levantei do sofá e saí da sala para o PS.

Este era o meu sonho e minha decisão.

E eu quero compartilhar isso com Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>NT: **_Eu me questiono qual desses dois me confunde mais; ela com sua teimosia e carência, mesmo se fazendo de mulher independente ou ele cego de amor? O quão difícil eles transformam esse relacionamento..._

_Bjos_

_Mili YLJJ_

**N/B: **_Eles complicam tanto o que deveria ser mais fácil e menos doloroso... Enfim. Não esqueçam das reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_Kessy Rods_


	25. O Que Quase Aconteceu

EU ESTOU NOIVO DE BELLA SWAN

_Esta fanfic pertence à __Amoet e os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer. À nós só cabe a tradução para o português._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 25<strong>

**O Que Quase Aconteceu**

_Tradutora ~ Lary Reeden_

No momento em que eu retornei ao pronto-socorro, meus pacientes estavam à espera de minha observação. Em uma situação normal, eu sentia repulsa, mas hoje eu só fiz o meu trabalho de bom grado. Meu plano de viajar pelo fim de semana com Bella me deu uma nova força e eu a saudei de bom grado. Eu também me encontrei com meu ex-paciente, o Sr. Diamond. Ele estava na fisioterapia e fazia quase duas semanas que eu não o via.

Ele cumprimentou-me quando eu estava prestes a caminhar para a cafeteria para almoçar e eu perguntei a ele sobre seu progresso. Ele me surpreendeu quando me perguntou sobre Bella e sorriu quando eu lhe respondi com um corar nas bochechas.

Continuei meu caminho para o almoço, quando senti o celular vibrar. Rapidamente puxei ele do bolso e dei um sorriso radiante quando vi o identificador de chamadas.

Bella.

Eu apertei o botão de resposta.

"Bella?"

"Oi, Edward." ela disse em voz baixa.

Eu podia sentir o sangue correndo em minhas veias quando ouvi sua voz. Mas em seguida, ela parecia insegura e um pouco... não sei... envergonhada? Eu ri. Ela era tão cativante. "Tem algo errado, amor? Você ainda não almoçou?"

"Sim, almocei. E você?"

"Estou indo para o refeitório agora. Há algo de errado?" A pergunta foi automática.

"Não, não há nada de errado."

A primeira lição que eu aprendi sobre as mulheres em geral foi... nunca confie nelas quando ela dizem: 'Nada'.

"Bella..." Eu avisei.

Eu podia ouvir ela suspirar na outra linha. "Eu... uh... só queria ouvir sua voz", ela murmurou.

Meu mundo parou no momento em que ela disse essas palavras.

Eu ouvi corretamente? Ela finalmente sente o que eu sinto quando não posso ligar ou mandar mensagem para ela ou quando não estou autorizado a deixar meu celular ligado? E o mais importante... ela finalmente percebeu que me ama...?

"Desculpe," Bella disse rapidamente. "Esqueça o que eu disse. Vá almoçar, Edward. Nos vemos em casa."

De repente a linha caiu e eu fiquei ali, imóvel.

O que foi que aconteceu?

_Você ficou idiota? Sua noiva disse que queria ouvir sua voz. Ligue para ela de volta!_

Pisquei várias vezes e pressionei rapidamente o botão de chamada rápida. Eu ouvi o tom de discagem tocar várias vezes e em seguida, ele foi direto para a caixa postal.

"Droga!" Amaldiçoei sob a minha respiração e apertei o botão novamente.

Por favor, Bella... responda ou eu não vou conseguir terminar meu dia!

E depois... do sexto toque, pude ouvir Bella responder: "Sim?" E meu corpo todo relaxou.

Ela realmente sabia como transformar meu mundo de cabeça para baixo. Apertei os olhos. "Você não sabe que não é educado terminar uma conversa sem dizer adeus?" Eu disse a ela com firmeza, mas eu não consegui segurar o tom brincalhão da minha voz.

"Uh... sim..." Bella respondeu hesitante.

Eu ri. "Eu quero ouvir a sua voz também, amor. O tempo todo. Você tem alguma ideia de como eu fico com vontade de te mandar uma sms, que dirá ligar? Você só salvou o meu dia." Eu precisava explicar a ela o quanto eu fiquei contente por sua ligação anterior.

"Salvei?"

Eu ri. "Eu vejo você em casa, amor. Eu te amo. Tanto."

"Eu sei. Eu... Vejo você em casa."

Eu sorri ligeiramente.

"Tchau, Bella".

"Tchau, Edward."

De repente, senti que Bella vai dizer 'sim' à minha proposta.

Eu tinha acabado de almoçar quando o celular vibrou novamente. Me senti tonto, esperando que fosse Bella, e levantei minhas sobrancelhas quando vi o nome de Jasper na tela. Atendi.

"Sim, Jazz?"

"Tudo bem, é oficial agora. Eu vou pedir Alice em casamento."

Revirei os olhos e comecei a andar para a sala de estar dos empregados. "Uau... que surpresa. Você precisa de um plano?"

Jasper suspirou. "Não... quero dizer... eu não sei. Sinto-me tão nervoso. Como é que você fez uma coisa dessas, Edward? E agora você vive junto com sua noiva."

"Bem... Eu acho que sou só sortudo", eu respondi-lhe em voz baixa, esperando que ninguém pudesse ouvi-lo porque eu ainda estava andando no corredor em direção à sala.

Jasper riu. "Você não é sortudo, cara... é, um bastardo sortudo."

Eu sorri e abri a porta do salão. Eu tive sorte porque ninguém estava lá. Sentei no sofá e olhei para o teto. "Sim, às vezes eu sinto que eu não mereço Bella. Ela é boa demais para mim."

"Eu entendo como você se sente, Edward. Às vezes eu me culpo por deixar Alice esperando por tanto tempo, mas eu preciso provar a mim mesmo e a ela que eu sou digno dela. Eu quero provar que posso dar-lhe tudo e fazê-la feliz." Jasper disse novamente.

Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente e passei a mão pelo meu cabelo. "Isso foi o que eu pensei também. Eu quero provar para Bella que eu sou um homem bom e que vou fazê-la feliz."

"Meu Deus... estamos tão babacas."

Nós rimos de ânimo leve.

"Mas, ei... você tem mais sorte do que eu. Você vive com Bella. Eu tenho certeza que é maravilhoso", Jasper apontou para mim.

Eu sorri ternamente. "É... bem, não foi fácil no começo, mas nós lidamos com isso rapidamente."

"Hum... mas ainda assim você fica inseguro, certo?"

Meu coração pulou uma batida e as memórias dos tempos em que eu quase não conseguia me controlar brilharam em minha mente e eu podia sentir meu coração bater mais rápido. Bella despertou alguns desejos proibidos e instintos profundos dentro de mim. Se já estivéssemos casados, eu tinha certeza de que isso não seria uma coisa ruim, mas... bem, estamos longe disso. Ambos ainda somos virgens e eu respeito ela, se ela não quer entrar em um relacionamento físico ainda.

"Edward?"

Fechei os olhos rapidamente para sair das memórias tentadoras e abri novamente para olhar para o teto. "Nós... hum... não... fizemos isso." Parecia ridículo, mas me senti mais confortável em falar com Jasper sobre este assunto.

"Você não... Você quer dizer que... você... nunca a tocou?"

Eu sorri ligeiramente. "Não dessa forma, Jasper. Não... ainda não."

Jasper exalou. "Wow".

Apertei os lábios. "E você? Você... você sabe...?"

Eu podia ouvir Jasper rir nervosamente na outra linha e eu podia adivinhar a sua resposta. "Bem... temos uma vida sexual saudável... se era isso que você ia perguntar."

Eu ri levemente. "Desculpe, cara. Eu não quis..."

"Não, está tudo bem", meu melhor amigo interveio. "Nós somos adultos e temos nossas próprias decisões. É só... que eu sempre fico seguro, Edward. Você vai saber quando você finalmente não puder controlar a si mesmo."

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas. "Devo ficar apavorado?"

Meu melhor amigo riu. "Não, cara. Você deve ser cuidadoso."

Eu pisquei. "Tudo bem. Obrigado pelo conselho."

"Sim, idem. Bem, acho melhor eu ir. Diga olá para Bella e deseje-me sorte, cara."

Eu ri novamente. "Claro. Boa sorte, Jazz".

Eu apertei o botão de desligar e segurei o celular por um momento. _Você deve ter cuidado._ As palavras de Jasper tocaram em meus ouvidos. O que isso quer dizer? Será que ele cedeu à sua própria experiência? Será que ele não pode controlar-se quando decidiu finalmente levar Alice para sua cama?

Se foi isso, eu não era melhor do que Jasper. Eu quase perdi o controle várias vezes com Bella e surpreendentemente também foi Bella que me manteve sob controle. Ela era minha mulher sedutora, mas também a minha salvadora.

O chefe do PS me liberou no início da tarde e fui para casa às 5. O longo dia no hospital valeu a pena quando vi que Bella também foi para casa cedo. Nossos carros chegaram ao estacionamento juntos e eu tentei não fazer uma careta para o seu carro... velho. Eu desliguei o motor e saí do carro. Sorri largamente e abri a porta de Bella depois que ela estacionou seu caminhão próximo ao meu carro.

Beijei sua testa. "Olá, linda", eu sorri.

Bella riu. "Olá para você também."

Eu sorri e peguei sua bolsa. Envolvi meu braço em volta dos ombros da Bella e entramos no edifício. Esta era a minha casa, Bella seria sempre a minha casa. Abri a porta e depois de fechá-la, nós dois nos afundamos no sofá. Bella encostou a cabeça no meu ombro e eu passei meus braços novamente ao seu redor. Como eu gostaria que pudéssemos ter sido assim desde o início.

Eu me inclinei e beijei o cabelo dela... e as palavras de repente vieram espontaneamente, "Eu quero ficar assim para sempre. Apenas sentado aqui sem fazer nada além de ouvir sua respiração e segurar você em meus braços."

Bella não disse nada e eu estava começando a me preocupar, achando que as minhas palavras anteriores foram fora de lugar. Mas então, ela inclinou-se para longe do meu abraço e me olhou com seus olhos castanhos quentes. Nesse momento, eu soube... eu soube que ela me ama. Ela pode não me dizer, mas eu podia ver nos olhos dela. E de repente eu queria beijá-la, dizer-lhe que a amo com o meu beijo. Esqueci-me todos os conselhos de Jasper ou até mesmo os conselhos do meu pai. Eu só queria beijá-la.

Tanto.

Lentamente, inclinei-me mais perto de Bella e capturei seus lábios nos meus. Ela não lutou, em vez disso ela me beijou de volta. Beijei-a devagar e senti suas mãos tocarem meu corpo. Eu podia sentir sua suavidade pela minha camisa. E então, entre nossos beijos, eu podia sentir suas mãos viajando para o meu ombro, meu pescoço e então ela atou os dedos pelo meu cabelo. Algo quebrou dentro de mim e beijei-a mais forte. Minha mente estava ficando nebulosa e sem quebrar o beijo, eu passei meus braços em torno do corpo esbelto de Bella, levantando-a para que ela ficasse escarranchada em cima de mim.

Oh, meu... Eu amo essa posição!

Nós não quebramos o beijo e minhas mãos se moveram sobre o corpo dela como se por vontade própria. Bella parou de me beijar e delicadamente abriu um dos botões de minha camisa. Ela olhou para mim, pedindo permissão, mas eu, pessoalmente, não tenho força para impedi-la. Eu estive sonhando em sentir suas mãos em minha pele nua por muito tempo. Corajosamente, toquei seu corpo e Bella gemeu levemente quando os meus dedos roçaram sua pele nua e seu estômago. Meu coração bateu forte e eu tinha certeza de que Bella poderia ouvi-lo. Bella continuou a desabotoar minha camisa e eu não podia lutar contra o meu desejo mais. Eu rosnei levemente e comecei a beijar seu pescoço até a clavícula. Beijei-lhe o pulso em seu ouvido e ela gemeu novamente.

Deus, ela é tão linda!

E eu sou o único que pode tocá-la dessa maneira.

Comecei a desabotoar sua camisa também e Bella não me impediu. Ela tremeu ligeiramente quando finalmente minha camisa estava completamente desabotoada. Ela tocou meu peito e eu gemi levemente. Minha mente não estava mais coerente e tudo que eu conseguia pensar era em atirar minha noiva no sofá. Toquei seu ombro e, lentamente, deslizei sua camisa para baixo.

Pela primeira vez, eu finalmente a vi.

Pele bonita, curvas suaves e tentadoras... Eu não poderia nem descrever direito.

"Bella... minha Bella... tão linda", eu sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Sem aviso, Bella atacou meus lábios e deixou cair a camisa do meu ombro. Meu corpo inteiro estremeceu com o desejo e eu a abracei para mais perto. As mãos de Bella viajaram por todo o meu corpo agora, enquanto eu estava fazendo a mesma coisa. Ela era tão macia e então eu encontrei a última coisa que nos impedia de cair mesmo nesse passo físico do relacionamento. Parei no fecho de seu sutiã e brincando um pouco com ele, decidi abri-lo.

Beijei seu ombro brincando com o fecho e sua pele quando ouvi ela chamar meu nome, "Edward".

Foi mais um sussurro ofegante no meu ouvido, e eu ansiava por ouvi-la chamar-me dessa forma.

"Sim, meu amor?" Eu respondi-lhe e comecei a beijar seu pescoço.

"Nós não podemos fazer... isso... agora..."

Por quê?

Não, vamos fazer isso agora.

Eu estive esperando por isso por muito tempo.

"Por que não? Você é minha, afinal." eu disse a ela e não podia evitar de querer vê-la sem sutiã.

Eu deslizei uma das alças do sutiã pelo ombro, mas, aparentemente, os meus movimentos quebraram nosso encanto íntimo. Bella suspirou e se afastou de mim abruptamente. Eu parei e olhei em seus olhos castanhos, mas eles não estavam lascivos ou cheios de desejos. Em vez disso, tinham... medo.

Oh não!

O que eu fiz?

Eu assustei ela?

Bella colocou seu sutiã de volta rapidamente e agarrou sua camisa do chão. Ela se levantou e se afastou de mim. Colocou a camisa de volta com as mãos trêmulas.

_Porra!_

Como pude ser tão estúpido?

Corri minhas mãos pelo meu cabelo e abotoei minha camisa rapidamente, quando eu vi ela tremendo. Engoli em seco. Deus, eu espero que ela ainda me permita tocá-la.

Lentamente, eu me levantei do sofá e fui até Bella. O que vou dizer a ela? Desta vez, 'desculpe' não será suficiente. Poderia pelo menos eu fazer algo por ela? Jantar fora, talvez? Eu passei meus braços em sua cintura cautelosamente e Bella enrijeceu. Meu coração se partiu quando eu senti ela tensa. _Por favor, Deus... não deixe que ela fique com medo de mim._

Eu respirei fundo antes de virar ela lentamente para enfrentar-me. Bella continuou agarrada a sua camisa com as mãos trêmulas e parecia tão assustada. Eu quase me amaldiçoei, mas tentei não dizer nada na frente da Bella. Levantei seu queixo para olhar em seus olhos e eu pude ver o medo sobre as orbes castanhas.

Eu tenho que dizer alguma coisa. Eu preciso dizer alguma coisa.

"Eu machuquei você?" Perguntei com ternura, esperando que eu pudesse aliviar seu medo.

Bella balançou a cabeça, enquanto as mãos ainda seguravam sua camisa de forma inconsciente.

"Estou assustando você?" Perguntei de novo.

"Um pouco", ela respondeu com a voz trêmula.

Eu suspirei e abracei-a cuidadosamente. _Oh, Bella... Eu sinto muito_. Bella ficou mais tensa por um momento e, em seguida, seu corpo relaxou. "Sinto muito, amor. Por favor, não tenha medo. Eu não vou fazer isso se você não está pronta ainda. Me desculpe." Ela respirou fundo e beijei seu cabelo.

Eu podia sentir ela assentindo. "Está tudo bem", disse ela.

Inclinei-me para longe de nosso abraço e olhei em seus olhos. "O que fiz foi inadequado. Eu realmente sinto muito, Bella."

Bella sorriu tristemente. "Eu sei".

Suspirei e encostei minha testa na dela. "Você é tão bonita. Eu não sei por quanto tempo consigo me controlar em torno de você." Hoje foi, obviamente, um limite difícil para mim.

Bella riu.

O quê?

Ela acabou de rir?

Isso significa que ela não está mais com raiva?

Eu sorri e de repente me lembrei do meu plano anterior de levá-la para jantar fora. "Por que não jantamos fora hoje à noite? Após o supermercado? Eu pago."

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Você realmente gosta de me mimar, não é?"

Menina inteligente!

Eu sorri. "É uma das obrigações do meu trabalho como seu noivo."

Bella riu enquanto eu estava sorrindo.

Depois do 'quase', Bella tomou banho enquanto eu estava arrumando minha mala para a nossa viagem para a Flórida. Eu disse a Bella para levar roupas casuais, um vestido semi formal e algumas roupas de banho. Quando Bella perguntou mais coisas, eu só sorri e disse-lhe que era uma surpresa para ela. Não havia maneira alguma que eu fosse dizer a ela sobre o meu plano de propor à ela. Também fiz a reserva no restaurante para a noite de sábado e agradeci ao meu pai por enviar meu violão antigo que estava no meu quarto em Forks. Eu usei o banheiro depois que Bella terminou de tomar banho e trocar de roupa. Dei-lhe mais alguns minutos para ela terminar de arrumar a mala e bati na porta do quarto dela quando eu tive certeza de que ela tinha terminado. Vestimos roupas casuais, porque só íamos jantar no pequeno café perto de seu escritório. Aquele onde a vi pela primeira vez após os nossos sete anos de separação.

Fomos com o meu carro para o supermercado. Decidimos cozinhar para nós durante a nossa viagem de fim de semana e escrevemos as coisas que queríamos comprar. Paramos no supermercado e eu peguei um carrinho para nós. Olhei para a lista por um momento antes de caminhar até um dos corredores.

"Acho que devemos comprar o pão primeiro. O que você acha, Bella?" Perguntei a ela.

Nenhuma resposta.

Franzi as sobrancelhas e olhei para encontrar Bella ainda de pé ao lado da porta da frente. Minhas sobrancelhas se arquearam vendo sua expressão aturdida. O que ela estava pensando?

"Bella!" Chamei, não muito alto, mas o suficiente para ter sua atenção.

Ela piscou rapidamente e ligeiramente sacudiu a cabeça. Ela parecia estar tendo um devaneio. O que ela estava sonhando? Será que ela sonha conosco no futuro? Será que ela sonha na gente se tornando uma família de verdade, comigo como seu marido, e... talvez... com crianças? Meu coração ficou mais quente quando eu pensei nisso. Nós nunca tínhamos discutido sobre ter filhos, mas eu gostaria de saber o que ela pensava sobre isso.

Passeamos de corredor para corredor e, às vezes fazíamos piadas um do outro. Eu não podia me segurar e acabava beijando seu templo depois que acabávamos de 'argumentar' sobre algumas coisas que queríamos comprar. Ela é muito adorável.

Após terminarmos as compras, fomos para o café, para jantar. Falamos casualmente sobre os nossos dias no escritório. E fomos para casa depois de passar o nosso tempo no café. Sugeri que assistíssemos a um DVD e coloquei um colchão na sala, como fizemos quando nos mudamos. Eu ia usar esse momento só para eu e Bella.

Trocamos de roupa. Bella usava apenas um top e uma calça de yoga enquanto eu vestia calças de algodão e uma camiseta branca. Ela deu uma risadinha quando me deitei ao lado dela.

"O que foi?" Eu perguntei em tom de zombaria.

Bella olhou para o meu cabelo bagunçado e sorriu. Ela acariciou meu cabelo e eu fechei os olhos por alguns instantes. Meu corpo agitou-se com seu toque.

"Eu sempre amo quando você mexe no meu cabelo desse jeito", eu sussurrei, recordando o momento em que ela fez isso pela primeira vez.

"Por que seu cabelo sempre parece bagunçado? Você nunca tentou deixá-lo mais... Não sei... arrumado?"

Huh?

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas e passei um braço em sua cintura e puxando-a para o meu corpo. "Eu pensei que você amasse meu cabelo."

Bella riu. "Eu amo o seu cabelo... e tudo sobre você."

É isso mesmo?

E eu tinha certeza de que ela sabe o quanto eu a amo. Mesmo com o 'se' de mais cedo, eu nunca iria deixá-la.

Eu sorri e acariciei sua bochecha. "O que você estava pensando quando me parou no sofá?" Eu precisava saber o porquê.

Ela respirou fundo e encostou a cabeça no meu peito. "Eu realmente quero fazer isso, realmente, eu quero ser sua. Mas uma parte de mim, eu acho que a responsável, me disse para esperar. Eu quero que estejamos no caminho certo."

Ah, o caminho certo!

É essa a razão?

Então, eu teria que casar primeiro, antes de poder fazê-la completamente minha. Até então, eu espero que ela acredite em mim.

Eu beijei seus cabelos. "Você é minha e eu sou seu. Não se esqueça disso."

Bella acenou com a cabeça. "Eu não vou." E então ela inclinou-se para longe do meu abraço. "Minha mãe me ligou esta manhã."

Renée?

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas. "Sério? O que ela disse?"

Bella sorriu tristemente "Ela queria vir para Seattle neste fim de semana e estava esperando que pudesse nos encontrar aqui. Mas eu lhe disse que estávamos indo para a Flórida".

"Ah," Eu me senti um pouco decepcionado, mas poderíamos fazer isso em outro momento. Eu sabia que Bella sempre gosta de passar o tempo com sua mãe. "E está tudo bem para você? Quero dizer, nos podemos cancelar e ficar aqui."

Ela colocou um dedo nos meus lábios e eu automaticamente interrompi. Ela segurou meu rosto com a mão. _Oh, que mãos._ "Não, eu quero ir para a Flórida. Eu quero gastar meu tempo com você. Minha mãe tem Phil, mas eu não passo muito tempo com você. Eu quero isso, Edward."

Wow!

Sério?

Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente e suspirei. "Você é boa demais para mim, Bella. O que eu vou fazer com você?"

Ela prosseguiu os seus lábios. "Bem... você sempre pode lavar a minha roupa, cozinhar para mim e talvez consertar minha caminhonete."

Que caminhonete?

De jeito nenhum!

Beijei-a imediatamente e ela riu quando eu quebrei o beijo. Eu rosnei para ela alegremente. "Eu juro a você que sua caminhonete virará sucata o mais rapidamente possível."

Ela franziu a testa. "Mas o que vou usar para ir para o escritório?"

Sério?

Eu poderia comprar-lhe um carro melhor, ao invés daquele pedaço de metal.

"Eu posso comprar um carro." eu a convenci.

Bella revirou os olhos. "Oh, por favor..."

"Eu nunca lhe dei nada, exceto o seu anel. Eu queria dar-lhe alguma coisa." E talvez... filhos...

Ela suspirou. "Você não tem que me comprar nada, Edward. Só me prometa que você terminará sua pós, tudo bem?"

Olhei-a profundamente. Ela está pensando em mim, mas por que isso ainda parecia tão errado? "Eu vou, Bella. Eu não vou deixar você se arrepender."

Ela balançou a cabeça e sorriu.

Eu sorri de volta. "O que mais sua mãe disse?" Isto poderia ser interessante.

Bella apertou os olhos e eu ri. Oh yeah, definitivamente interessante. "Ela disse oi para você e quase tivemos 'a conversa'", ela disse para mim e revirou os olhos.

Eu sorri. "Sério?"

Ela zombou. "Eu disse a ela que nunca fiz isso, e ela me disse para me proteger." Bella balançou a cabeça.

Eu balancei a cabeça. Bem, se ela soubesse que eu suportei a mesma coisa de Jasper e até mesmo do meu pai, Bella nunca iria me deixar em paz e eu acho que esse é o melhor momento para falar sobre filhos. Olhei para ela. "Você... já pensou em ter filhos?"

Bella piscou várias vezes "Um... Uma vez eu sonhei em ter uma família... talvez... sim."

Obrigado, Deus...

Eu suspirei e acariciei seus cabelos. "Eu sempre imaginei meus filhos tendo os seus olhos o seu cabelo bonito e talvez o seu sorriso também. Eles serão tão bonitos como você."

Ela riu nervosamente. "Você está brincando? É melhor se eles tivessem seus olhos verdes e seu cabelo."

Eu balancei minha cabeça. Ela ainda não se via claramente. "Você ainda não se vê claramente, não é?"

Bella suspirou e recostou-se ao meu peito. Eu passei meus braços em seu corpo e inclinei meu queixo no topo de sua cabeça. E então, ouvi-a dizer: "Eu espero que possa fazer você feliz."

O quê?

Eu tencionei.

Devemos discutir sobre isso de novo? Quantas vezes eu digo que ela é tudo para mim?

Agarrei-a levemente no ombro e Bella estava olhando para mim. "Ouça-me, Isabella Swan. Você é a única que me faz feliz. Nunca duvide disso!"

Ela balançou a cabeça e beijei sua testa.

Bella olhou para a TV de plasma e sorriu "Não deveríamos estar assistindo o filme agora?"

Eu ri e me acomodei. Ela se inclinou no meu peito quando o filme começou. Não vejo a hora de aproveitar o fim de semana com a minha noiva.

* * *

><p><strong>NT:** _Bella como você conseguiu parar? :x_

**Lary Reeden**

**N/B: **_É Bella, como você conseguiu parar? Te contar, essa Bella tem força de vontade viu. Nossa... Awn que lindo eles falando dos futuros filhos e nhac *-*_

_Não esqueçam das reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_Kessy Rods_


	26. A viagem à Praia: A fogueira

EU ESTOU NOIVO DE BELLA SWAN

_Esta fanfic pertence à __Amoet e os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer. A nós só cabe a tradução para o português._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 26<strong>

**A viagem à praia: A Fogueira**

_Tradutora ~ Mili YLJJ_

Eu assisti o DVD por um tempo com Bella enrolada ao meu lado. Virei a cabeça para ver o rosto dela e ela já dormia. Eu sorri e levantei a mão para acariciar seu cabelo. Ela parecia tão calma em seu sono e tão bonita. Inclinei-me e, lentamente, beijei seus lábios, sentindo o calor, e então eu a beijei na testa. Olhei de volta à tela da TV e suspirei. Eu já tinha perdido o meu interesse em assistir o restante do filme ou o que quer que estávamos vendo antes.

Olhei para o teto e senti Bella chegar mais perto de mim. Eu sorri e olhei por cima dela. Ela colocou o braço na minha cintura e aconchegou a cabeça no meu peito. Eu acariciei seu cabelo de novo e olhei para o teto. Assim, o plano já estava definido. Desfrutaríamos de nossas férias e depois eu levaria Bella para jantar e faria a proposta à ela. Meu pai já sabia sobre o plano bem como Jasper. E, claro, eu tenho que dizer a Charlie... Oh, merda! Charlie! Eu esqueci de dizer a ele.

Droga!

Vou propor sua filha e eu não disse a ele ainda.

Ótimo!

Olhei para o grande relógio na parede e decidi que não era tarde para dar um telefonema. Eu cuidadosamente peguei meu telefone da mesa de café, para eu não acordar Bella. Eu abri minha lista de telefone e apertei o botão de discagem com o nome de Charlie. O tom de discagem tocou várias vezes antes de ele responder com a voz rouca de costume.

"Olá?"

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. "Oi, Charlie. Sou eu... Edward."

"Ah... é você garoto. É muito tarde. Você não está dormindo ainda?"

Eu olhei para a forma dormindo de Bella e sorri um pouco. "Não, ainda não, Charlie. Eu... uhm... eu quero falar com você antes de eu ir para a cama."

"Hmmm... você não tem uma longa viagem para a Flórida amanhã?"

Eu fiz uma careta. Bem... eu sabia que ele ia descobrir mais cedo ou mais tarde, embora eu acredito que seja mais cedo do que eu esperava."Hum... eu acho que você já sabia disso."

"Sim!" Charlie disse pra mim. "Renée me contou sobre seu plano. Aproveite suas férias, garoto. Acho que você precisa."

Eu ri nervosamente. "Obrigado, senhor, mas não é esse o caso."

"Ah... o que é, então?"

Eu limpei minha garganta. "Hum... Eu estou pedindo a sua bênção, senhor. Eu... hum... vou propor à Bella, na Flórida."

"Você vai?"

"Sim, senhor".

"Caramba, Edward... por que de repente você me pergunta? Você tem medo que eu não lhe dê a minha bênção?" Charlie me perguntou e eu jurei que eu podia dizer que ele estava sorrindo.

Eu ri nervosamente. "Algo próximo... disso."

Charlie riu. "Eu já te dei a minha bênção no dia em que você voltou, na época do colégio. Apenas cuide dela e a trate bem, garoto. Me ligue novamente depois que você propor para ela."

Meu coração disparou com a felicidade. "Obrigado, Charlie", eu disse e respirei aliviado.

"Seja bom pra ela, Edward, e eu quero dizer isso!"

Eu balancei a cabeça bruscamente. "Eu vou, senhor. Você tem a minha palavra."

"Basta aproveitar suas férias. Tenho certeza que ela vai dizer sim."

Eu acariciei a bochecha de Bella e sorri. "Eu espero que ela diga."

"É melhor você ir dormir. Terá uma longa jornada amanhã."

Eu suspirei. "Sim, eu acho que você está certo. Boa noite, Charlie."

"Boa noite, garoto."

Eu apertei o botão de desligar e joguei meu celular de volta na mesa de café. Me ajustei para que eu pudesse dormir mais confortável ao lado de Bella. Mudei um pouco, então eu estava de frente pra ela. Eu toquei seu rosto com a mão livre.

"Eu vou ser seu marido, Bella. E eu prometo que vou fazer você feliz", murmurei para ela.

Eu beijei a testa dela de novo e coloquei minha cabeça no travesseiro. Eu caí em um sono profundo, com a suave respiração de Bella em meu ouvido.

* * *

><p>Acordei cedo na manhã seguinte, antes mesmo do meu despertador no meu celular tocar. Acho que até na minha inconsciência eu estava animado para esta viagem. Acordei Bella e então insisti que ela tomasse banho primeiro, enquanto eu estava verificando os meus pertences. Eu verifiquei tudo e tomei meu banho, enquanto Bella verificou suas coisas. Bella zumbia ao redor do nosso apartamento com a verificação final, enquanto eu pegava todas as nossas mochilas e peguei meu violão do meu quarto.<p>

"O violão?" Bella disse, divertida. "Eu nunca soube que você tinha um."

Eu dei de ombros. "Eu pedi ao meu pai para enviar para cá."

"Você pode tocar violão? Eu pensei que você só tocasse piano."

"Eu posso tocar algumas notas, não tão boas como no piano, mas é... bom o suficiente." Legal o suficiente para mostrar a ela, é claro.

Ela revirou os olhos, enquanto eu estava sorrindo. Isso ia ser muito divertido.

Depois de dizer adeus a Garrett, Kate e ao nosso Locatário, estávamos saindo da garagem do nosso apartamento. A viagem demorou uma hora até o aeroporto e quase cinco horas de avião. Eu já tinha alugado um outro carro na Flórida para isso, e quando pousamos no aeroporto, o carro estava pronto.

É uma coisa boa não carregar muitas malas. Nós transportamos três malas, uma minha, uma de Bella e uma de comida. Bella caiu no sono durante o nosso voo, enquanto eu estava apenas olhando para a janela ou às vezes assistia ao filme. Eu segurei suas mãos enquanto ela dormia e isso aqueceu meu coração; vê-la se aconchegar confortavelmente no meu ombro.

Assim que chegamos ao aeroporto, eu rapidamente resolvi tudo, desde transportar a nossa bagagem para o nosso carro alugado. Bella não falou muito. Eu sabia que ela ainda se sentia um pouco desorientada pelo voo. Ela voltou a dormir quando eu comecei a nossa jornada para a casa de praia. Eu realmente não me importei, porém. Eu sei que ela estava exausta de suas longas horas no trabalho.

Eu ouvia música suavemente ao longo do caminho, às vezes cantarolava com a melodia. Sorri quando vi a familiar praia e a casa branca. Tinha sido um tempo desde a última vez que eu vim aqui. Parei o carro e olhei para a minha linda noiva.

"Bella? Amor? Nós chegamos."sussurrei para ela.

Ela abriu os olhos, sonolenta, eu beijei sua testa. "Vamos lá. Você pode dormir lá dentro."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e esticou o corpo. Saí do carro e abri a porta. Ela saiu enquanto eu abri o porta-malas para levar nossas malas.

"Uau", disse ela sem fôlego.

Eu sorri. Eu sabia que sua reação se referia à casa. "Minha mãe foi quem desenhou a casa. Você pode ver a semelhança com a minha casa em Forks", eu expliquei pra ela.

Bella acenou com a cabeça lentamente. "E você raramente passa o seu tempo aqui? Eu quero dizer, alguém tem que cuidar da casa!"

Eu sorri. "Meus pais às vezes vêm aqui", fiz uma careta. Sim, eu sabia por que eles visitavam este lugar. "Contratamos um zelador para a casa. Eu avisei aos meus pais que eu viria aqui esta semana e eles ligaram para o caseiro para limpar a casa pra nós." Bem, eu realmente espero que eles tenham feito isso ou eu teria problemas ao encontrar esta casa em uma bagunça.

Peguei as malas e fechei o porta-malas. "Vamos. Vou lhe mostrar o interior", eu disse a ela e peguei sua mão. Meu outro braço estava carregando as malas. Caminhamos sobre as pedras e eu abri a porta da frente. Soltei um suspiro de alívio. O caseiro já tinha feito o seu trabalho.

A aparência do interior era tão impressionante quanto o exterior e era exatamente como eu me lembrava da última vez. A sala era enorme, com uma TV de plasma, aparelho de som, estantes, lareira e um sofá. Eu fiz um tour com Bella pela casa. A cozinha, o banheiro e dois quartos, o quarto dos meus pais e o meu quarto. Bem... pode ser o nosso quarto, se ela quiser dormir lá.

"Sinta-se confortável. Vou pegar as sacolas do supermercado."eu disse a ela novamente. Eu precisava me distrair de alguns pensamentos sobre como diabos gastar o nosso tempo no quarto.

Bella balançou a cabeça lentamente e eu saí pela porta da frente. Abri o porta-malas novamente e peguei a mala com as compras do supermercado. Depois de trancar o carro, caminhei de volta pra casa e coloquei a mala na cozinha. Vi que Bella já estava na porta de trás, onde podíamos ver a praia. Ela sorriu e fechou os olhos. Meu corpo agitou-se ao vê-la tão pacífica. Me aproximei dela e beijei sua testa. Passei meus braços em sua cintura e Bella se inclinou no meu peito.

"É lindo", ela sussurrou.

"Sim, mas não tão linda quanto você", sussurrei de volta e beijei seu cabelo.

Bella se virou e sorriu antes dela me beijar. Beijei-a de volta automaticamente. Nossos beijos foram profundos e cheios de desejo. Oh Deus, o quanto eu amo essa garota. Ela terminou o beijo e sorriu em meus lábios. "Obrigada por me trazer aqui."

Eu ri. Wow! Se é isso que eu recebo por ter ela aqui em um feriado, eu vou fazer isso todo fim de semana. "Qualquer coisa por você, amor."

E então eu ouvi o nosso estômago roncar e comecei a rir. Já passava da hora do almoço e eu percebi que não tínhamos comido ainda.

"O que tem para o almoço?" Bella me perguntou e mordeu o lábio.

Eu sorri. "O que você diria se tivéssemos sanduíche de manteiga de amendoim e geleia?" Eu só queria tirar um cochilo em breve com Bella em meus braços. Eu não precisava de comida de verdade por agora.

Bella levantou as sobrancelhas e, em seguida, ela riu. "Parece bom pra mim."

Eu sorri. "Podemos tirar um cochilo, depois almoçarmos juntos, e ver o pôr do sol. Quando o dia escurecer, podemos construir uma fogueira e jantar sob as estrelas. Que tal isso?"

Bella olhou para mim com ar divertido. "Você já planejou tudo, não é?"

Eu coloquei minhas mãos no meu peito, fingindo estar ferido. "Quem? Eu?"

Ela revirou os olhos e brincou batendo no meu ombro.

Eu apenas ri e agarrei a mão dela.

Se ela soubesse o que eu tinha planejado para ela neste fim de semana.

Nós caímos no sono depois que tivemos nossos sanduíches, enrolados juntos no colchão da sala de estar. Eu estava exausto das longas horas de trabalho e do longo voo. Eu acordei agitado quando ouvi o barulho da porta sendo aberta. Abri os olhos com cuidado e vi Bella correndo para a praia pela porta dos fundos. Sorri e rapidamente me levantei do colchão. Fui até a porta de trás e me sentei nos degraus assistindo Bella levantar os braços e aproveitar a praia. Ela parecia tão bonita.

Eu a vi por um tempo e então ela se virou e parou em seus pés quando ela me viu. Eu ri quando a vi corar. Ela não esperava que eu a estivesse vendo. Caminhei a passos lentos e me aproximei dela. A abracei e beijei sua testa.

Ela franziu o cenho. "Há quanto tempo você está ai?"

Eu sorri. "Tempo suficiente para ver você rir e correr para a praia."

Bella corou mais e encostou a cabeça ao meu peito. "Eu sinto muito por não acordar você. Pensei que precisava dormir."

Eu franzi os lábios. "Há uma diferença entre sono de qualidade e sono de quantidade."

"Huh?"

"Sono de quantidade significa que você dormiu horas suficientes, mas quando você acordar, ainda sente que não dormiu o suficiente. E sono de qualidade significa que você sente que dormiu por horas mesmo que não tenha sido a quantidade de horas ideal."

Do que diabos eu estou falando?

Bella levantou as sobrancelhas. "Então, você estava dizendo que você teve sono de qualidade?"

Eu ri e lhe dei um beijo casto. "Não, minha querida. Eu tive ambos."

Ela riu levemente.

Ficamos lá por um tempo e vi o sol realmente sumindo no mar. Eu beijei o cabelo de Bella. "Vamos. Eu vou construir a fogueira para nós dois."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "E eu vou cozinhar o jantar, então."

Bella tomou seu banho, enquanto eu preparei a fogueira. Era um truque e tanto para construir uma fogueira na praia e para a minha sorte, eu ainda podia fazer isso. Eu peguei o meu violão e o coloquei sobre os degraus. Bella preparou o jantar enquanto eu usei o banheiro com meu banho e troca de roupas. Terminei quando Bella começou a colocar a refeição nos pratos. Levei dois cobertores grossos para nós. O tempo na praia podia mudar drasticamente. Poderia estar quente durante o dia e o contrário à noite. Saímos e sentamos perto da fogueira nos degraus.

"Eu não sabia que você podia construir uma fogueira. Eu pensei que sua habilidade envolvia ajudar as pessoas." Bella me disse depois que estava sentada na frente da fogueira com os pratos e copos em nossas mãos. O fogo aqueceu os nossos corpos em um instante. O clima já estava ficando mais frio.

Eu dei de ombros. "Eu fui um escoteiro."

Ela sorriu. "Foi?"

Revirei os olhos. "Por favor, não é grande coisa. Qualquer um pode construir uma fogueira."

Ela fez uma careta. "Definitivamente, eu não posso."

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas e ri. Ah, sim, eu não permitiria que ela fizesse isso também. Ela sorriu e começou a comer sua comida. Comemos em um silêncio confortável até que ambos os pratos estavam vazios. Bella se aconchegou em seu cobertor e eu fiz uma careta. Será que ela precisava de mais um cobertor? Cheguei mais perto dela.

"Você precisa de mais cobertores?"

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Não, obrigada. Está quente o suficiente."

Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente e sorri. "Que tal ouvir algumas canções do meu violão?"

Suas sobrancelhas se ergueram. "Sério?"

Eu peguei o violão, tirando dos degraus, e me sentei ao lado dela. Testei as cordas do violão e decidi que ainda estava bom.

"Alguma vez você... tocou... para alguém?" De repente, Bella me perguntou.

Meus dedos congelaram no violão e eu olhei pra ela. "Não. Nunca." Por que ela fez essa pergunta?

Ela sorriu fracamente. "Sério?"

Suspirei e segurei uma das suas mãos. "Acredite em mim, Bella. Esta é a primeira vez que eu toco meu violão na frente de alguém além dos meus pais. Eu nunca quis partilhar o outro lado de mim com ninguém além de você."

Bella sorriu docemente e em um movimento rápido, ela beijou meu rosto. "Obrigada", ela sussurrou.

Sorri um pouco e limpei minha garganta. Concentre-se, Cullen! "Então, que tal Damien Rice primeiro? Você sabe, _Daughter The Blower_, que tal?"

Bella se abriu pra mim. "Você quer que eu cante?"

Eu sorri. "É claro."

Ela riu nervosamente. "Minha voz é terrível."

"É mesmo? Quem disse que a sua voz é terrível? Eu vou por essas pessoas nos seus devidos lugares com prazer."A ouvi uma vez cantando em uma de suas aulas de arte e sua voz era linda.

Bella piscou várias vezes. ""Um... essa seria eu."

Eu ri. "Vamos, Bella. Quão bom vai ser a fogueira se você não cantar? Ninguém vai ouvi-la neste lugar."

Ela revirou os olhos. "Tudo bem!"

Eu sorri e comecei a brincar com meu violão. Eu continuei tocando a música, e eu cantei as palavras do coro e a ponte com algumas improvisações próprias. Bella cantou a parte feminina e eu sorri pra ela. Sua voz enviou calafrios ao meu corpo. Nós terminamos a música com Bella batendo palmas enquanto eu abaixei a cabeça, brincando.

Respirei fundo e decidi tocar uma música especial pra ela. Limpei minha garganta. "Essa música é pra você, Bella."

Meus dedos dançavam novamente nas cordas e Bella se sentou ainda mais perto quando ouviu a letra da canção.

_Se você não é a pessoa certa então por que minha alma está agradecida hoje?_

Eu realmente amava essa música. Ela mostrava o quanto eu adorava Bella e como eu não poderia viver sem ela. Olhei pra ela enquanto cantava a música e ela apenas sorriu pra mim. Quando a música terminou, o silêncio cobriu a nós e o som de rachar madeiras da fogueira encheu a noite. Bella não disse nada, mas depois ouvi a voz suave dela me agradecendo. Eu sorri feliz.

Decidi tocar outra música e Bella cantou junto comigo. Às vezes nós riamos um para o outro quando não conseguíamos chegar a melodia certa ou quando esquecíamos a letra.

As madeiras da fogueira foram ficando mais finas e agora Bella apoiava a cabeça no meu ombro enquanto eu tocava notas aleatórias no meu violão.

"É tão pacífico aqui", ela disse em voz baixa.

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Sim, é um ótimo lugar para ficar longe do trabalho. Eu tinha 15 anos na última vez que vim para cá. Faz muito tempo."

Bella se afastou do meu ombro e me olhou. "Isso foi há nove anos."

Eu balancei a cabeça novamente. Eu olhava para o mar, enquanto meus dedos tocavam o violão. "Foi antes de me mudar de volta para Forks. Eu tinha acabado a escola primaária e pedi ao meu pai para vir aqui. Uma parte de mim queria ver a praia." Suspirei tristemente. "Eu sempre imaginei que você estaria aqui comigo nesse momento; eu sei o quanto você ama praias, especialmente o sol e me preparei para chegar perto de você novamente, mas... bem... Você sabe o resto da história."

"Você já pensou... que poderíamos ter tido uma chance se tivéssemos agido de outra forma na escola?" Bella me perguntou.

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. "Sim, eu tenho certeza disso. Eu sonhei uma vez que estávamos na faculdade juntos depois que eu propus a você." Esse era o meu plano quando eu voltei para Forks, mas nem tudo é tão bom quanto parece.

Bella enrijeceu.

Eu coloquei o violão no chão e levei as duas mãos as suas. Olhei fundo nos olhos dela. Ela realmente precisava acreditar em mim. "Bella..." Suspirei e brinquei com o anel em seu dedo. "Eu te amo. Eu realmente quero que você seja minha esposa e passe o resto da minha vida comigo. Eu sei que ainda temos que trabalhar no nosso relacionamento, mas tenho certeza que podemos fazer isso. Eu não vou apressá-la para irmos para o altar, se você ainda quiser fazer sua carreira. Eu também preciso resolver as coisas com a minha licenciatura pediátrica."

Fiz uma pausa e ri.

"Eu espero estar casado quando começar meu curso, mas não vou empurrá-la. A escolha é sua, Bella." Eu olhei para ela novamente. Ela realmente precisava conhecer seus sentimentos por mim também. "Eu sei que você me ama."

Bella corou imediatamente.

Eu acariciei seu rosto vermelho. "Você disse isso enquanto dormia. Sabe, quando chegou tarde em casa e eu estava preocupado?"

Ela piscou várias vezes e balançou a cabeça lentamente.

Suspirei e sorri. "Você estava agitada naquela noite. Eu fiquei tão preocupado quando você mencionou que seu trabalho era muito estressante. Deitei-me ao seu lado e segurei-lhe. Você começou a relaxar e dormiu em paz. Logo depois, eu ouvi você chamar meu nome."

Bella engasgou.

"Eu pensei que você estivesse acordada, mas você parecia estar dormindo e eu tive certeza quando você começou a falar. Depois que você chamou meu nome, você disse uma coisa que quase fez meu coração parar."

Bella me olhou com seus olhos castanhos.

"Você disse que me ama."

Ela fechou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça.

"Eu fiquei feliz, e triste ao mesmo tempo. Feliz porque você tinha sentimentos por mim, mas triste porque eu sabia que você não iria perceber quando acordasse."

Bella não disse nada até que eu ouvi ela dizer algo como: "Oh, Deus!"

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. Eu acho que ela se lembrava da manhã, quando eu dormi a seu lado pela primeira vez.

"Você não tem que dizer isso agora só porque você sente que deve, Bella." Eu disse novamente. "Eu sei que não é fácil amar alguém que uma vez que você odiou. Acho que é meu castigo pelo que eu fiz no colegial", eu ri nervosamente.

Ela ainda não disse nada, apenas tomou algumas respirações profundas. O que ela estava pensando? Será que ela estava pensando que eu esperava que ela declarasse seu amor por mim? Não era a minha intenção. Eu só queria dizer a ela sobre meus sentimentos. Para ajudá-la a perceber.

"Bella?"

Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou pra mim.

Eu sorri pra ela. "Eu já disse antes, eu não vou empurrá-la. Vou esperar até que você me ame. Mas eu sempre te amarei. Nunca se esqueça disso."

Ela fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça. Eu a puxei junto ao meu corpo e ela instintivamente inclinou a cabeça em meu peito. Nós nos sentamos juntos, abraçados na frente da fogueira quase extinta e nossos corações entrelaçados sem palavras.

Mas no fundo, eu estava esperando ela dizer sim quando eu propusesse a ela amanhã.

* * *

><p><strong>NT: **_Eu às vezes penso que a Bella sofre da síndrome de Kleine-Levin, tah tudo bem eu exagerei, mas cara, ela está cansada/exausta O. Tempo. Todo. e Dorme. O. Tempo. Todo! Alguém reparou nisso? Enfim. _

_Por que ela não se declarou, ele é todo certinho e sempre com medo de afastar ela pra longe, bem a gente já conhece a cabeça dela então (eu também tenho medo) que ela FUJA!_

_Vamos terminar essa PFV? Diga-nos "Oi, Edward muito lindo e fofo"ou algo assim,_

_Bjos_

_Mili YLJJ_

**N/B: **_Edward todo fofo só querendo o melhor pra Bella e Bella de frescura com seus sentimentos. Paciência, paciência. Boas coisas vêm para aqueles que esperam. *suspira*_

_Vamos, gente, vamos terminar a fic. Deixem-nos comentários para o próximo vir rápido!_

_Bjs,_

_Kessy Rods_


	27. A viagem à praia e a Proposta

EU ESTOU NOIVO DE BELLA SWAN

_Esta fanfic pertence à __Amoet e os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer. A nós só cabe a tradução para o português._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 27<strong>

**A viagem à praia e a Proposta**

_Tradutora ~ Mili YLJJ_

Depois da fogueira, ambos limpamos os nossos pratos e nos aconchegamos na sala de estar assistindo um show de comédia. Ficamos deitados no colchão com a cabeça de Bella no meu peito, e a coberta cobrindo a nós dois. Às vezes nós ríamos levemente das cenas engraçadas. Minha mão livre acariciava seus cabelos em um movimento lento; era maravilhoso como seu cabelo deslizava macio em meus dedos. Depois de um momento, ouvi sua respiração ficando suave, e eu sabia que ela já estava dormindo. Sorri e olhei para seu rosto adormecido. Ela parecia tão calma, não pude resistir em não beijá-la. Inclinei e capturei seus lábios com os meus. Me afastei um pouco olhando novamente pra ela.

"Durma bem, minha Bella. Eu te amo", sussurrei pra ela.

Olhei de volta pra TV quando ouvi meu celular vibrar. Franzi as sobrancelhas. Avisei minha família e Jasper para não perturbar durante o meu feriado com Bella. Então, quem poderia fazer isso nesta hora?

Peguei o celular da mesa de centro e sorri quando vi a mensagem de texto de Jasper. Bem, ele não me ligou... graças a Deus por isso. Ele sabia que eu estava falando sério quando disse a ele que não queria ser incomodado.

**SIM! Eu estou compromissado! Obrigado, cara. Espero que dê certo pra você e Bella. Desfrute das suas férias, Edward.  
>-J<strong>

Ri levemente, coloquei meu telefone de volta na mesa de centro. Aconcheguei de volta com Bella e olhei para o teto. Sim, eu realmente espero que amanhã tudo dê certo pra mim.

Acordei quando o sol estava nascendo, enquanto Bella ainda dormia pacificamente. Respirei fundo e sorri. Bem, aparentemente, eu poderia fazer algo pra ela esta manhã. Cuidadosamente me afastei pra longe de Bella, levantei para preparar o seu café da manhã. Eu não fazia muito isso em Seattle, e esta era a minha chance de fazer. Fui até a cozinha e preparei um rápido café da manhã pra Bella. Coloquei a comida em um prato, derramei o suco de laranja no copo, tudo disposto sobre a bandeja.

Levei a bandeja pra a sala de estar. Bella já estava acordada, ela parecia adorável com sua cara de sono. Ela parecia um pouco desorientada. Eu sorri e ela piscou várias vezes. Beijei sua testa.

"Bom dia, linda", sussurrei e sentei ao seu lado no colchão.

"Um... Bom dia", disse ela lentamente.

Eu não pude resistir a não rir vendo a expressão dela. Ela era tão inocente. "Você é adorável quando você acorda de manhã. " disse a ela.

Bella revirou os olhos. Eu acho que ela não acreditava em mim. Bem, não era hora de lidar com isso. Coloquei a bandeja no colo e seus olhos se arregalaram.

"Você me fez... café da manhã?"

Olhei para ela com ar divertido. Ela não tinha percebido que eu estava carregando uma bandeja? "Sim, minha querida. Você sempre me faz o café da manhã e o jantar em Seattle. Chegou minha vez de mimá-la."

Bella sorriu docemente e se inclinou mais perto do meu rosto antes de rapidamente puxá-lo pra trás cobrindo a boca com as mãos. "Hálito matinal", ela murmurou.

Oh não!

Eu não me importava com seu hálito matinal. Nós estávamos prestes a nos beijar e nada poderia me impedir disso. Bem, eu não tinha escovado os dentes também, de modo que não era um grande negócio pra ela também.

Sorri colocando a bandeja longe de seu colo.

Bella olhou pra mim com curiosidade ainda com a mão sobre sua boca. "O que você está fazendo?" ela disse em voz baixa.

Eu olhei pra ela profundamente e rapidamente tirei as mãos de sua boca. Sem pensar, beijei-a profundamente e Bella enrijeceu. Ela começou a contorcer-se, mas eu a abracei mais perto. Eu acariciava a minha língua nos seus lábios pra mostrar pra ela que eu estava falando sério.

Bella lentamente abriu a boca e minha língua lutou com a dela. Ela relaxou a sua postura, e eu soube que ela estava entregue. Honestamente isto fez algo estranho ao meu corpo, me senti vivo, o sangue correndo em minhas veias. Gemi com a sensação e quase entrei em colapso quando senti os dedos de Bella no meu cabelo. Deus, eu realmente amo isso! Ela me beijou de volta com paixão e apertou o nó no meu cabelo. Assobiei com a paixão inundada no meu corpo. Deus, como poderia resistir a ela por mais tempo? Com um gemido leve deitei no colchão mantendo nosso beijo. Bella não resistiu a mim, ao invés disso, congratulou-se com todos os meus beijos e toques.

Ela me deixa louco!

Com o autocontrole que ainda existia em mim, quebrei o beijo me inclinando na sua testa. Nós dois estávamos ofegantes do beijo. Bem, eu esperava que ela não resistisse a me beijar na parte da manhã para que eu pudesse beijá-la assim novamente. Olhei para seus olhos castanhos e sorri vitorioso. "Se você acha que um simples hálito matinal pode me manter longe de você, você está errada, meu amor."

Bella tomou algumas respirações e assentiu com a cabeça lentamente. "Tuu...do bem... hum... eu posso tomar meu café da manhã agora?"

Eu ri.

Tive meu café da manhã com ela e sugeri dar um mergulho no oceano. Ela concordou comigo, e eu disse pra ela ir nadar na frente, enquanto eu limpava a cozinha. Bella desapareceu da sala enquanto eu lavava os pratos. Olhei rapidamente para a janela e a vi caminhando até a praia vestindo um maiô azul escuro. Meu coração disparou. Eu sempre a amei com azul. Balancei a cabeça pra recuperar o meu foco e respirei fundo.

Na verdade eu estava um pouco nervoso sobre hoje à noite, e o pensamento me lembrou de ligar no restaurante para confirmar a reserva. Peguei meu telefone na mesa de centro da sala e liguei. Falei com o gerente confirmando a minha reserva, enquanto ele prometia nos dar o melhor serviço. Perguntei quem estaria como garçom para esta noite na sala privativa e fiquei satisfeito quando soube que ele mencionou ser Ethan. Minha família jantava neste restaurante muitas vezes e nós sabíamos muito bem quem era Ethan. Tenho certeza que ele poderia adivinhar a ocasião quando olhasse para Bella. Para um garçom, Ethan era muito perspicaz.

Tirei as roupas trocando por uma sunga e camiseta. Decidi deixar Bella nadar, enquanto me sentei na praia pra ler um livro. Peguei um cobertor, o livro da minha mochila e saí. Coloquei o cobertor sobre a areia e me sentei lá por um tempo. Bella ainda nadava no oceano; a visão era realmente incrível. Eu estava hipnotizado pela forma como sua pele brilhava sob o sol e como o cabelo castanho escuro ficava quando molhado. Meu corpo estremeceu, incapaz de resistir ao desejo de tomar um banho com ela.

Sem pensar, eu estava em pé no cobertor, tirando minha camiseta. Caminhei para o oceano e surpreendentemente, Bella não percebeu a minha aproximação. Ela nadou de costas, e eu sorria mentalmente. Quando ela parou, passei meus braços pela cintura dela e ela estremeceu ligeiramente. Bella se virou e piscou várias vezes quando me viu. Sorri.

"Me desculpe se eu assustei você, amor. Na verdade, eu só queria ver você nadar, mas eu não posso evitar de acompanhar você na água," não pude resistir sorrir.

Bella ergueu as sobrancelhas. "É isso mesmo, Sr. Cullen? Bem, você provavelmente deveria esperar por mim na praia, então."

Huh?

Franzi as sobrancelhas. "O que você quer dizer com isso?"

De repente, Bella sorriu me empurrando sobre a água. Eu não estava preparado pra isso e acabei caindo na água, minhas costas batendo em um baque surdo. Essa menina realmente tem coragem e eu adorei!

"Você deveria ter visto seu rosto", ela riu.

Uh-huh.

Bem, você devia ver seu rosto quando eu fizer a revanche, minha doce Bella.

Apertei os olhos sorrindo timidamente. Talvez eu possa provocá-la um pouco. Os risos de Bella foram interrompidos no momento em que viu o meu sorriso. Ela sabia que não seria bom pra ela.

"Você vai pagar por isso, Srta. Swan," dei o meu melhor tom de brincadeira.

Ela gritou e tentou nadar pra longe de mim, mas eu era mais rápido. Bella nem sequer ganhou dois metros de mim, e então agarrei a cintura dela, e ela tentou escapar dos meus braços. Eu ri junto com ela e descansei minha testa na dela. Nossos risos diminuíram quando olhamos um para o outro.

Olhei para ela a admirando, como ela era bonita. A menina que eu conheci desde a minha infância do meu tempo de adolescente. A garota que eu pretendia me casar. Ela parecia tão desejável com o cabelo molhado e eu não pude resistir não beijá-la. "Minha Bella," sussurrei antes de me inclinar para começar a beijar seu pescoço exposto.

Deus!

No momento, eu não sabia se eu poderia me controlar.

Bella colocou os braços em volta do meu pescoço e eu fui ficando mais ousado. Beijei a pele exposta, ganhando um gemido dela, que só me fez querer mais. Eu não conseguia segurar os meus gemidos quando senti o aperto de seu abraço. Eu queria beijar seus lábios.

Isso não era bom.

Ergui a cabeça atacando seus lábios. Seus lábios eram macios e estavam levemente salgados da água do mar. A abracei mais perto, enquanto minhas mãos suavemente acariciavam sua pele nua. Por um momento, nós estávamos beijando na água, tocando e sussurrando palavras doces um ao outro. As ondas suaves em torno de nós fizeram a sensação ainda mais forte. Quando senti que estávamos indo longe demais, Bella se afastou do meu abraço com a respiração superficial, e comecei a pensar com mais clareza.

Bella encostou a cabeça no meu peito, talvez tentando controlar sua respiração, e eu também descansei meu queixo no topo de sua cabeça enquanto meu peito subia e descia junto com sua respiração. Ficamos assim por um tempo até a nossa respiração voltar ao normal.

Olhei para a menina em meus braços e minhas mãos envolveram seu queixo por sua própria vontade. Bella levantou a cabeça encontrando meu olhar. Havia tanto que eu queria dizer a ela, mas neste momento só havia uma coisa em minha mente. Sorri suavemente e beijei sua testa profundamente. "Eu te amo", disse com todo o meu coração.

Bella sorriu e acariciou minha bochecha. "Eu sei".

Respirei fundo segurando a mão dela. Tanto quanto eu queria que ela dissesse 'eu te amo' pra mim, mas eu sei que ela não estava pronta ainda. Eu me arrisquei. Perguntando: "Você quer nadar de novo ou comer um sanduíche comigo na praia?"

Ela franziu os lábios olhando para o oceano azul. Ela olhou de volta pra mim fazendo uma expressão, "Eu quero dar um mergulho na água. Vou acompanhar você depois disso."

Sorri um pouco concordando. Eu sabia que ela diria isso. Soltei a mão dela, beijei sua bochecha brevemente antes de virar e nadar de volta pra praia.

Tomei um banho rápido, troquei de roupa, fiz um almoço simples pra Bella e me sentei no cobertor com o livro na minha mão. Fiz uma cesta com dois pratos de sanduíches com dois copos de bebida e coloquei sobre o cobertor. Sorri um pouco quando vi Bella ainda apreciar o oceano.

Comecei a ler o meu livro, o que eu comprei com Bella há meses atrás. Depois de terminar a página 6, tive um vislumbre dela andando em minha direção, totalmente encharcada parecendo totalmente desejável. Meu coração disparou novamente, mas eu tentei me manter pensando claramente. Porra! Essa cor azul realmente lhe cai bem.

Rapidamente me levantei do cobertor e entreguei uma toalha seca. _Era hora de ser um cavalheiro, Cullen!_

Bella sorriu agradecida eu a beijei na testa. Eu nunca me canso de fazer isso.

"Você aproveitou o seu mergulho?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Sim. Com certeza. Obrigada."

Peguei a mão dela puxando-a para o cobertor. Estávamos sentados lado a lado, puxei dois sanduíches pra nós dois.

"Você ainda está lendo? Eu pensei que você já tinha terminado" disse ela pra mim e dei uma mordida no meu sanduíche.

Tomei minha bebida e fiz uma careta. "Aparentemente, eu estive ocupado nesses meses." Isso era verdade, entre cortejá-la, a mudança e para não mencionar a tensão envolvendo Tanya. Eu quase me esqueci deste livro. Não até que eu o vi quando estava embalado as coisas para viagem.

Ela revirou os olhos, eu ri. Comemos nossos sanduíches por um tempo, aproveitando o clima quente e o som das ondas. Nós conversamos ocasionalmente, e depois que terminamos nossos sanduíches, Bella usou o banheiro pra se limpar do sal e da areia. Já era meio-dia, quando voltamos pra dentro da casa de praia. Decidimos assistir um DVD e tivemos nossa sesta. Bella não estava com vontade de assistir o filme, então decidi assistir um documentário médico que eu possuía. Bella não pareceu se importar. Como de costume, ela se aninhou em meus braços, a abracei mais perto do meu corpo. Assistimos um documentário sobre procedimentos de atendimento em emergência médica, e eu me questionei porque trouxe esse tipo de DVD em nosso período de descanso.

"Edward?" De repente, Bella falou.

"Sim, amor?"

"Você já experimentou esse tipo de situação?"

Franzi as sobrancelhas. "Que situação?"

Ela fez um gesto para a TV de plasma com o dedo indicador.

Oh!

Eu só percebi que era uma cena de atendimento no qual o paciente não mais respondia aos procedimentos.

Respirei fundo, deitei minha cabeça no topo da sua cabeça. "Várias vezes".

"Você tem medo?" ela perguntou em voz baixa.

Suspirei. "Estranhamente, não. Quando eu experimentei pela primeira vez eu estava chateado comigo mesmo porque eu não pude salvar o paciente. Mas, nós somos apenas humanos. Nós não podemos salvar todo mundo. Eu nunca senti medo da situação. Eu tenho medo, se o paciente for alguém que eu amo."

E então, a memória do dia em que vi Bella carregada por Garrett invadiu minha mente e meu peito tornou-se pesado. Fechei os olhos por breves instantes e, em seguida, abri novamente.

Inclinei-me pra longe de nosso abraço e ela olhou pra mim. Olhei para seus olhos castanhos. "Quando eu vi Garrett levando você ao pronto-socorro, meu coração quase parou de bater. Eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada, eu até não me importei mais de que Garrett me deu um soco", disparei.

Seus olhos se arregalaram. "Ele fez? Ele machucou você? Por que você não me contou?"

Sorri severamente. "Não foi nada, Bella. Eu merecia. Eu estava tão preocupado naquele momento que eu não entendi o que ele estava dizendo. Kate me ajudou a me concentrar e eu pedi ao Dr. Gerandy para verificar você."

Bella balançou a cabeça ligeiramente.

Eu segurei seu rosto com as minhas mãos, tranquilizando a mim mesmo que ela ainda estava aqui. Comigo. "Eu não sei o que ia acontecer comigo se a sua condição tivesse piorado na época. Eu não posso te perder, Bella."

Bella sorriu timidamente e aos poucos me envolveu num abraço. Eu a abracei de volta e suspirei. Ela beijou o lado do meu pescoço. "Você sempre será meu Edward", ela sussurrou.

Eu tremi um pouco.

Ela disse: 'Meu Edward. " Isso era verdade. Serei eternamente seu Edward. E eu sei o quanto Bella significa pra mim.

Beijei seus cabelos. "E você sempre será minha Bella."

Depois de assistir ao DVD, tiramos um cochilo rápido. Eu acordei primeiro porque eu já não conseguia conter a agitação por levá-la para jantar esta noite. Me perguntei várias vezes se eu tinha tomado a decisão certa, mas de alguma forma no fundo do meu coração, eu sabia que Bella iria dizer sim para a minha proposta.

Olhei para a minha menina bonita sorrindo. Beijei sua testa e a balancei suavemente. "Bella? Amor? Acorda".

Ela suspirou e se mexeu antes de lentamente abrir os olhos. Seu olhar e o meu se encontraram e ela sorriu suavemente, enquanto o meu coração bateu alto no meu peito. Deus! Como eu gostaria de poder acordar ao lado dela pelo resto da minha vida e espero que isto possa começar a partir do evento de hoje à noite.

"Olá, minha bela adormecida. Hora de acordar. Eu quero te levar para jantar esta noite", eu disse em voz baixa.

Bella ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Jantar?"

Eu ri. "Sim, amor. Jantar. Você trouxe um vestido, não foi?"

E agora ela franziu as sobrancelhas. "Pensei que eu ia cozinhar para nós enquanto estamos aqui." disse ela em confusão.

Revirei os olhos. "Por favor, Bella. Este é o meu tempo de mimá-la. Eu já tenho uma reserva na cidade para esta noite. Você vai adorar!"

Ela suspirou. "Tudo bem. Mas nada muito caro."

Sério?

Eu sorri enquanto franzia a testa.

"É o meu direito de convidar-lhe para um jantar e também é meu direito de escolher o lugar." É isso aí, Cullen!

Bella balançou a cabeça.

Então, ela caminhou para o banheiro enquanto eu liguei para o restaurante mais uma vez para verificar a minha reserva. Para minha satisfação, foi Ethan quem atendeu o meu telefonema e confirmou tudo. Desliguei a ligação com um sorriso grande e feliz no meu rosto.

Bella terminou seu banho e eu disse para ela se preparar no meu quarto. Depois que ela entrou no meu quarto, fui pro meu banho. Peguei minha bolsa e levei para o quarto dos meus pais. Decidi usar uma camisa marrom e calças pretas. Peguei a caixa preta do anel e a coloquei no bolso. Enviei uma mensagem de texto rápido para o meu pai deixando ele saber que eu iria propor à Bella hoje à noite. Depois de domar o meu cabelo, calcei meus sapatos, saí do quarto para ir ao meu encontro.

Depois de esperar por mais 5 minutos, resolvi bater na porta do meu quarto.

"Bella, você está pronta?" Perguntei.

"Hum... sim", ela respondeu-me.

Voltei para a sala e sentei no sofá. Virei minha cabeça quando ouvi o barulho da porta sendo aberta. Bella saiu do quarto com um elegante vestido roxo, fiquei no sofá sem pensar em mais nada. Ela fez algo com os seus cabelos... bem, eu não sei o que ela fez com ele... mas ela parecia absolutamente linda.

Sorri a fitando calorosamente. Meu amor cresceu em meu peito. Eu me aproximei dela e segurei seu rosto entre as minhas mãos. Sem pensar, me inclinei pra baixo dando um beijo profundo em felicidade quando ela me beijou de volta.

Quebrei o beijo olhando pra ela, quase esqueci que não tinha elogiado ela. "Está absolutamente... de tirar o fôlego. Eu não vou deixar você sozinha esta noite porque eu não vou dar chances a outros homens de chegar perto de você", eu disse possessivamente.

Eu não soube dizer desde quando eu me tornei um homem das cavernas, mas eu havia me transformado.

Bella sorriu. "Isso nunca passou na minha mente. Nunca tive intenção de ficar longe de você hoje à noite", ela disse sedutoramente.

Woow!

Quem era essa garota?

Meu corpo subitamente inundou de desejo apertei meu maxilar para me controlar. Respirei fundo e belisquei a ponte do meu nariz. "Eu juro pra você, Bella. Você vai ser a minha morte."

Bella sorriu vitoriosamente e colocou seu braço ligado à dobra do meu cotovelo. Olhei para ela com ar divertido. Ela puxou meu braço suavemente."Vamos lá. Eu estou com fome", disse ela.

Eu ri e balancei a cabeça. Claro.

Nos dirigimos para o restaurante da cidade. A Flórida estava aquecia com as luzes da cidade e as ruas movimentadas, adicionado com o fato de que era um fim de semana. Eu levei Bella a um restaurante muito chique, onde eu e meus pais costumávamos comer, se nós visitássemos a cidade. Envolvi meu braço na cintura de Bella como um sinal aos demais homens no restaurante de que ela é minha.

"Boa noite, Sr. Cullen. É tão bom ver você de novo", Ethan cumprimentou-nos quando nos aproximamos da recepção.

Eu balancei a cabeça bruscamente e sorri para ele. "Obrigado, Ethan. É bom ver você também."

Ethan sorriu e olhou para Bella. "E posso saber quem é essa menina linda?"

Sorri mentalmente e beijei o templo de Bella enquanto ela estava me olhando atônita. "Esta é Isabella Swan, minha noiva", disse orgulhoso.

Ethan sorriu estendendo a mão. Bella sorriu, retribuindo o aperto de mãos. "É um prazer conhecê-lo, Ethan", ela respondeu em cortesia.

Ethan apertou sua mão. "O prazer é meu." E então ele olhou pra mim.

"O lugar de costume?"

"Sim, Ethan. Obrigado", respondi.

Ethan entrou no restaurante, enquanto nós o seguíamos pelo interior do restaurante. Ele nos levou até o elevador e eu poderia dizer que Bella estava ficando confusa. Talvez ela achasse que teríamos nosso jantar no restaurante. Eu quis rir com isso.

Saímos do elevador adentrando uma varanda privada. Ethan já havia preparado o lugar conforme eu pedi. Uma mesa abastecida com alimentos e bebidas, uma vela bonita no meio da mesa. Também um sistema de som no outro lado da varanda.

"O jantar será servido na mesa e, por favor, me avise se precisarem de alguma coisa, Sr. Cullen", disse Ethan e ele se virou para mim. "Que você tenha uma noite linda, Srta. Swan."

Bella sorriu. "Obrigada, Ethan."

Ethan sorriu brevemente caminhando de volta para o elevador. Eu observava a reação de Bella. Ela olhou ao redor e, em seguida, ela riu com a voz trêmula.

"Isso tudo é para você, Bella," eu finalmente encontrei a minha voz.

Ela olhou pra mim. "Isso é demais, Edward. Eu não mereço isso."

Eu ri de volta. "Claro que você não merece isso. Você merece muito mais. Esta é apenas uma coisa simples. Nada que se compara ao que eu sinto por você."

Essa era a verdade!

Eu sorri calorosamente pegando sua mão. "Vamos, minha senhora?"

Bella riu levemente e assentiu.

Caminhei até a sua cadeira, puxando-a para ela se sentar. Ela se sentou e depois de ter certeza que ela estava estabelecida, sentei-me na minha própria cadeira em frente à dela. Abri uma garrafa de champagne e derramei nas taças.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Champagne? Nós ainda estamos dirigindo, lembra?"

Eu sorri. "Eu sei, Bella. Aparentemente eu tenho uma tolerância com níveis de álcool. Eu tenho uma melhor resistência."

"Sério?" ela perguntou, incrédula.

Levantei a minha taça e ela levantou a sua também. "Para o nosso futuro juntos", disse brindando os nossos copos juntos. Bella bebeu seu copo e quase gemeu de prazer.

"Uau, isso é uma boa", ela me disse depois que colocou o copo de volta à mesa.

Sorri timidamente. "É o melhor deste restaurante. E agora vamos jantar."

Ela sorriu começando a comer o jantar. A comida estava maravilhosa. Quando terminamos o jantar, tivemos um pouco de champanhe, e era a hora da razão principal de tê-la trazido para jantar comigo. Eu me levantei da minha cadeira e caminhei até o aparelho de som no lado oposto da varanda.

Sorri pra ela oferecendo minha mão. Ela fez uma cara, eu ri. "Posso ter esta dança?"

Bella revirou os olhos balançando a cabeça. Ela pegou a minha mão se levantando do seu assento. Eu a conduzi até o centro da varanda, e a música foi ouvida. Era uma velha canção de Marc Anthony, intitulada _My Baby You_. Eu envolvi meu braço em sua cintura e meu outro braço segurou a mão dela enquanto ela colocou o braço livre sobre o meu ombro. _(www . youtube watch?v=fzi2zkWKTfg) (retire os espaços)_

Ficamos olhando um para o outro, dançando lentamente com a música romântica.

"Você é tão bonita, Bella", sussurrei, eu não conseguia segurar os meus sentimentos por ela.

Ela riu nervosamente. "Bem, olhe para você. Eu deveria ser aquela que diz isso para você." Eu sorri e ela riu.

Continuamos a dançar com a música. Eu olhei para ela com tanto amor e, lentamente, me inclinei para beijá-la. Ela se rendeu impotente no meu abraço, meus braços na cintura dela agora, enquanto seus braços se enrolaram na minha nuca. Por um momento, nós estávamos nos beijando, até que a canção foi finalizada. Quebrei o beijo e coloquei minha testa na sua.

Deus! Eu quero que ela seja minha esposa!

"Bella?"

"Sim?"

Eu olhei para ela profundamente. "Case-se comigo." _Por favor, diga que sim._

Bella se enrijeceu e por um momento, ficamos assim. O silêncio nos cercava, apenas um som distinto de ruas movimentadas. Conhecendo-a, ela devia estar em estado de choque.

Suspirei acariciando sua bochecha. Tive que explicar pra ela. "Você é tudo que eu quero, Bella. Eu te amo. Eu quero que você seja minha esposa. Tenho certeza de que nossa vida não vai ser diferente depois que nos casarmos. Nós já vivemos juntos esses poucos meses e, embora tivéssemos muitas diferenças, eu sinto que isso é o que faz o nosso vínculo mais forte. "

Fiz uma pausa, enquanto Bella piscava várias vezes.

"Eu sei que você ainda tem medo da vida de casada. Eu não posso fazer promessas a você de que nada vai acontecer, mas ambos estaremos juntos, Bella. Vamos trabalhar nisso. Eu sei que nós vamos."

Ela respirou fundo.

Retirei a caixa do anel do bolso, e Bella ofegou ligeiramente. Abri a caixa e mostrei o anel elegante.

"Este é o anel de noivado da minha mãe."

A cabeça dela disparou. "O quê?"

Sorri. Bem, pelo menos eu chamei sua atenção. "Este anel tem sido dos Cullens por muitas gerações. É uma tradição para todos os homens Cullen dar para suas esposas. Esta é a minha vez de dar para você."

Ela respirou fundo, ainda olhando para o anel. Olhei para ela e disse as palavras finais.

"Isabella Marie Swan, você quer se casar comigo?"

Bella fechou os olhos brevemente antes de ela abrir novamente, e olhou nos meus olhos. Seus olhos brilhavam com amor e por um momento eu soube qual seria sua resposta.

Ela sorriu docemente segurando a caixa do anel. "Sim, Edward Cullen. Vou casar com você."

* * *

><p><strong>NT: **_Perdoem-me as românticas em (escala de 0 - 5), mas por misericórdia não existe maneira no inferno que eu beije meu marido com hálito matinal mesmo estando juntos há 14 anos! ECA eu sofri traduzindo isso aqui, minha gente por favor digam algo ou sou só eu nesta terra que penso assim?_

_Escutem a música coloquei o link mas youtube esta disponível então sem desculpas, vale a pena é linda e combina com o clima_

_Bjos_

_Mili YLJJ_

**N/B: **_To com a Mili, beijo com hálito matinal não rola e.e Por mais romântica que eu seja, não rola. E oh que lindo esse nervosismo do Edward pra pedir a Bella *-* E ela disse SIIIIM *balança os pompons* Todo mundo já sabia disso né? Ok, ok, parei..._

_Deixem-nos um "oi, o Edward é lindo" ou algo assim, ok? _

_Beijos_

_Kessy Rods_


	28. A Viagem à Praia: As Questões

EU ESTOU NOIVO DE BELLA SWAN

_Esta fanfic pertence à__Amoet e os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer. A nós só cabe a tradução para o português._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 28<strong>

**A Viagem à Praia: As Questões**

_Tradutora ~ Lary Reeden_

Neste momento, eu finalmente soube o que significa a expressão 'o dia em que a terra parou'. Tudo pareceu parar para mim quando Bella disse aquelas palavras mágicas. Não me mexi mesmo. Parecia que eu estava passando por um momento onde a minha respiração deixou meu corpo, quando eu ouvi Bella me chamar, "Edward? Você está bem?"

Ah, certo!

A proposta!

Ela disse sim? Eu tenho que ter certeza disso.

Pisquei várias vezes. "Você disse que sim?" Eu expressei minha pergunta mental.

"Bem... sim."

Ela realmente disse!

"Você aceitou a minha proposta?"

Bella sorriu timidamente. "Bem... sim. Você quer que eu diga não?"

O QUÊ?

"Claro que não!" Eu disparei e imediatamente me amaldiçoei. _Boa, Cullen!_

Ela riu enquanto eu comecei a corar. "Desculpe..." Eu disse em voz baixa. Tudo bem, eu realmente preciso ouvir isso de novo. "Por favor, diga isso novamente."

Bella fez uma careta. "Dizer o que de novo?"

"Diga as palavras de novo."

Eu tinha certeza de que eu parecia uma criança que estava indo ganhar o seu presente de Natal mais cedo, mas eu não me importei.

Bella riu e eu sabia que minha cara deve estar muito engraçada de se ver. Ela respirou fundo e sorriu enquanto o meu coração batia alto. "Sim, Edward Cullen. Vou casar com você."

Por tudo que é mais sagrado... finalmente!

Sorri involuntariamente e sem pensar eu a abracei e girei seu corpo. Seu riso lindo encheu a sala e eu não poderia estar mais feliz. Eu sabia que tinha muitas coisas para fazer, inclusive na nossa relação, mas iria de bom grado fazer isso com ela. Eu coloquei-a sobre seus pés e beijei-a profundamente. Bella me beijou de volta com paixão e eu precisava me lembrar que ainda estávamos no restaurante. Beijei-a na mandíbula e mais para baixo no pescoço antes de parar em seu ouvido e sussurrar: "Bella... agora não, amor."

Uau, eu nunca soube que ela poderia fazer isso.

Bella balançou a cabeça lentamente e tomou algumas respirações profundas. "Desculpe..." ela sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Na verdade, eu não me importava nem um pouco. Sua afeição anterior me mostrou o quanto ela me queria também, mas eu sabia que ainda tinha que resolver algumas coisas em primeiro lugar e, claro, nos casarmos. O pensamento me fez feliz. Finalmente eu poderia chamá-la de minha noiva. Oficialmente!

Eu ri de leve quando eu percebi isso e me afastei de seu rosto para olhar para seus olhos castanhos. Eu coloquei minha mão em seu rosto. "Minha noiva", eu disse a ela com todo o meu coração.

Bella sorriu levemente e então sorriu. "Você não deveria colocar o anel no meu dedo?"

Oh, droga!

O anel!

Corei um pouco e ela riu. Oh, ótimo! Agora, eu pareço um completo idiota.

"Minhas desculpas, Bella. Eu acho que eu fiquei muito feliz quando ouvi você dizer que sim", eu murmurei.

Eu tirei o anel da caixa e coloquei ela de volta no meu bolso. Peguei cuidadosamente sua mão esquerda e tirei o anel de promessa. Coloquei o anel de promessa em seu dedo anelar da mão direita e, finalmente, coloquei seu anel de noivado no seu dedo anelar esquerdo. Eu exalei quando vi o anel finalmente colocado em seu dedo. Eu beijei a palma da sua mão e sorri. "Obrigado, Bella".

Ela sorriu de volta. "De nada, Edward."

Bella olhou para seu anel brevemente e seus olhos ficaram sonhadores. E agora, o que ela está pensando?

Eu olhei sobre a mesa e percebi que não tínhamos comido a nossa sobremesa ainda. "Vamos lá. Vamos comer a nossa sobremesa e então podemos ir para casa", eu sussurrei e beijei sua testa.

Bella piscou várias vezes e balançou a cabeça lentamente.

Comemos a sobremesa e, finalmente, voltamos para a recepção. Ethan nos recebeu quando chegamos e sorriu quando viu o anel de noivado de Bella. Eu dei o meu cartão para o Ethan e então ele me entregou o recibo. Ele felicitou-me rapidamente e agradeci-lhe adequadamente por seu serviço hoje à noite.

Bella ficou em silêncio durante a nossa viagem de volta para a casa de praia e isso realmente me deixou curioso. O que ela poderia estar pensando? Será que ela está repensando em se casar comigo?

Quando chegamos na casa, parei o carro na garagem e ficamos lá por um momento. Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. Bem, talvez eu possa fazê-la falar comigo, enquanto nós caminhamos na praia. Ela é minha noiva, afinal. Ela pode falar comigo sobre tudo. Olhei para Bella que ainda olhava para a janela. "Gostaria de dar um passeio comigo na praia?"

Ela virou a cabeça para olhar para mim e quando nossos olhos se encontraram, ela balançou a cabeça.

OK! Eu posso fazer isso!

Saí do carro e abri a porta. Ver seu vestido me lembrou sobre o clima frio durante a noite e eu precisava pegar agasalho para nós dois. "Espere aqui," eu disse antes de entrar na casa.

Eu meio que corri para o meu quarto e peguei nossos casacos do armário. Voltei para a garagem e vi Bella esperando ao lado do carro. Colocamos nossos casacos, e começamos a caminhar na praia depois de ambos tirarmos nossos sapatos. Caminhamos lentamente na praia e sentimos a areia em nossos pés. O som das ondas enchia o silêncio em torno de nós.

Bem, lá vou eu...

"O que você está pensando? Você me parece tão quieta depois que viemos para casa do restaurante. Você não está feliz com o nosso noivado?" Eu perguntei em voz baixa.

Bella apertou o casaco e deu uma risadinha. "Claro, eu estou feliz. Eu estava pensando sobre algumas coisas..."

Eu cheguei mais perto dela. Coisas? Que tipo de coisas? "Por favor, me diga o que você está pensando?"

Ela sorriu tristemente. "Trata-se de sua família."

Huh?

"Minha família?" Perguntei divertido.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Você disse que o meu anel de noivado já é de sua própria família por muitas gerações. Eu não sei nada sobre sua família." ela suspirou e tocou com a bainha de sua jaqueta. "Se eu me casar com você, eu devo saber sobre sua família, certo?"

É isso?

Isso é o que ela tanto pensa?

Eu suspirei. "Hmmm... tudo bem. Por onde devo começar?"

Ela revirou os olhos. "Por que você não começa com o mais fácil? Como é sua família, de onde originalmente ela é?"

Eu ri e envolvi meu braço sobre seus ombros. "Tudo bem... vamos ver. Meus antepassados eram originalmente da Inglaterra. A família Cullen era uma família de influência naquela época, mas é diferente da família real. Alguns deles se casaram com irlandeses e você pode ver o por quê do meu cabelo vermelho."

Ela riu enquanto eu continuei sorrindo. Eu tinha certeza de que ela se lembra daquela vez no hospital quando ela disse que meu cabelo era único.

"Após o grande incêndio, os últimos descendentes dos Cullen decidiram se mudar para os Estados Unidos, acho que foi meu bisavô. E nós vivemos na América desde então."

Bella acenou com a cabeça, pensativa. "Mas é estranho. Não havia vários homens na família, mas por que você só tinha um anel?"

Eu sorri timidamente. "Essa é a parte mais interessante."

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas. "Como isso pode ser interessante?"

"Em todas as gerações, há apenas dois ou três homens Cullen. E quanto à mim, eu sou o único homem da minha geração." Eu não podia acreditar nesta história, no começo, mas depois que o meu pai repetiu a história uma e outra vez e vi a prova na família, eu finalmente acreditei.

As sobrancelhas de Bella arquearam. "Sério?"

Dei de ombros. "É como se já fosse escrito em nossa história familiar. O nome Cullen sempre sobreviverá, porque sempre haverá um homem que levará o nome."

"Não tem nenhum... primo... ou algo assim?" ela me perguntou.

Eu ri. "Eu tenho primos". Eu percebi que nunca contei a Bella sobre isso. Olhei para ela. "Mas eles são todos do sexo feminino."

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas. "Você nunca me falou sobre eles."

Eu suspirei. "Porque elas estão longe, na França agora. Sua mãe é irmã do meu pai. Eu nunca os vi."

"Como pode ser isso?"

Eu sorri tristemente. Bem, essa parte não é um momento feliz para a minha família. "Nem todos os membros da família estão felizes com o nome Cullen, Bella. Aparentemente, minha tia é um deles. Ela se mudou para a França e se casou lá. Até mesmo o meu pai nunca mais a viu desde então. Às vezes, ela envia e-mails ou fotos sobre a sua vida na França."

Bella franziu a testa. "Mas como ela pode fazer isso?"

Eu ri novamente. "É a decisão dela, Bella. Você não tem que se sentir triste com isso." Típico da Bella.

Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos. "Então, isso significa que só vou ter um filho?"

Err... o quê?

Ela estava falando de crianças?

Parei de andar e me virei para encará-la. Ouvir Bella falando sobre crianças faz sua aparência ficar mais sexy aos meus olhos. Bem, ela sempre é sexy para mim, mas essa coisa... a coisa do filho... despertou meu desejo de ter filhos com ela.

"Eu posso lhe dar um filho e uma filha", eu disse profundamente para ela.

Bella piscou várias vezes. Eu sorri e me inclinei para beijá-la. O cheiro dela nublou minha mente e eu comecei a beijar seu pescoço e sua clavícula novamente. Eu levantei uma das minhas mãos e a emaranhei em seus cabelos. Com um suspiro impotente, Bella levantou a cabeça para me dar um melhor acesso ao beijar seu pescoço. Hmm... Eu amo isso. Senti que ela estava tremendo, mas eu segurei-a com força em sua cintura. "Só me diga quando você quer um filho e uma filha e eu vou dar para você", eu disse sedutoramente enquanto continuava beijando seu ombro nu. Ele tinha um sabor celestial.

"Por favor, não agora. Eu não quero fazer isso até a nossa noite de núpcias."

Oh!

Parei de beijá-la e levantei minha cabeça. Eu olhei para ela profundamente, tentando encontrar a honestidade de suas palavras. Bella olhou para mim com olhos esperançosos e eu entendi que ela quis dizer isso. Se é isso que ela quer, tudo bem por mim. Quando isso acontecer, será a primeira vez para nós dois e eu não poderia pedir algo mais belo do que isso.

Eu sorri e beijei-a novamente. "Negócio fechado!" Eu disse em seus lábios.

"O... kay...", disse ela em silêncio.

E então, ela parecia pensar em alguma coisa antes de, finalmente, franzir a testa para mim. Suspirei internamente. Tudo bem, o que é isso agora?

"O que foi?" Eu perguntei.

"Você não vai se casar comigo só para me arrastar para a sua cama, não é?"

O que...?

Ergui as sobrancelhas e dei uma gargalhada.

"Isso não é engraçado", ela disse novamente, fazendo beicinho.

Parei minha risada e olhei para ela. Sério? Se eu tivesse que passar o resto da minha vida com essa garota, eu viveria muito feliz. "Minha querida Bella, eu pensei que você me conhecia melhor do que isso, embora arrastar você para a minha cama seria um incentivo. Porque finalmente eu poderia ser seu e você poderia ser minha em todos os sentidos."

Ela estreitou os olhos. "Você não está respondendo a minha pergunta."

Oh, Deus... ela ainda não acredita em mim? Eu posso fazer algo sobre isso!

Eu suspirei e, em seguida, comecei a beijar seu rosto. "Não... Eu... quero... me... casar com você... porque... eu amo você... e eu preciso de você, amor." eu disse entre meus beijos e Bella riu como uma criança.

Eu sorri e ela me envolveu em um abraço. "Eu quero passar o resto da minha vida com você, Bella. Você é minha vida. Você é meu tudo."

Ela beijou meu peito e meu corpo tremeu. "Eu sei", disse ela.

"Há alguma outra coisa que você queria me perguntar?" Disse, sabendo que Bella não teria somente essa pergunta para mim.

Ela levantou a cabeça e franziu a testa. "Eu sou tão óbvia?"

Eu ri. "Seu rosto é tão fácil de ler, além de seus pensamentos. Então, o que você quer perguntar sobre mim?"

Bella ficou em silêncio por um momento antes de corar ligeiramente.

Minhas sobrancelhas arquearam. "Você está corando?"

Seu rosto ficou mais vermelho. Bem, eu acho que isso é um assunto sério. Será que ela não acreditou em mim quando eu lhe disse que ainda era virgem? Eu ri nervosamente. "Bella, você pode me perguntar qualquer coisa. Se você está preocupada com a minha v-"

"Não, não é isso", ela interrompeu.

Eu soltei um suspiro de alívio mental. Honestamente, eu não quero discutir isso. "Então, o que é?"

Ela suspirou e inclinou-se para longe do meu abraço. Começou a andar de novo e eu mantive o meu ritmo ao seu lado. "Me desculpe se eu lhe faço esta pergunta, mas acho que eu preciso saber sobre essa... coisa."

Que coisa ...?

"Bella, eu estou perdendo minha mente aqui..." Eu disse com tom de brincadeira.

Ela respirou fundo e manteve os olhos para baixo. "Como pode a sua família ser tão... rica?"

Oh!

Está 'coisa', hein?

Eu ri. "É só isso?" Perguntei com humor no meu tom.

Bella olhou para mim rapidamente e corou novamente. Ela se virou e olhou para trás para a areia.

Eu envolvi meu braço em torno dela e virei seu corpo de frente para mim. Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para mim. Eu sorri calorosamente. "Você não tem que se envergonhar disso, Bella. Na verdade, eu tinha planejado para mostrar a você todas as ações da minha família, no mercado e as ações que possuímos. Você é minha noiva, depois de tudo. Você precisa saber sobre isso."

Eu deveria ter dito a ela mais cedo, mas com o progresso de nosso relacionamento, eu adiei isso. E, aparentemente, a minha noiva é uma mulher inteligente.

Ela me olhou estupidamente. "Ações?"

Eu sorri ligeiramente. "Sim. Não muitas, mas é suficiente para nós. Eu aprendi a gerenciar essas reservas uma vez, e nós temos muitos lucros. Você pode ver algumas das minhas ações no meu Vanquish."

Seus olhos se arregalaram. "Seu Vanquish?"

Sorri e abracei-a mais para perto. Ela se inclinou para o meu peito automaticamente. "Eu vou dizer-lhe tudo, amor. Além disso, se nós nos casarmos, todos os meus bens são seus também, mesmo que você não os queira."

Seria necessário outro truque para dar-lhe presentes, mas eu poderia pensar em algo.

Ergui seu queixo de forma que ela olhasse diretamente para os meus olhos. Eu coloquei minha mão no seu rosto. "Eu serei seu marido, Bella, e eu vou esperar por você para sempre. Para amar você, te respeitar e cuidar de você." E esse foi o meu voto.

Ela sorriu um pouco e recostou-se no meu peito.

"Então, você ainda quer se casar comigo, mesmo eu sendo uma sonâmbula?" ela murmurou.

Eu ri sombriamente. Será que temos de lidar com isso de novo? "Sonânbula ou não, eu ainda vou casar com você."

Ela suspirou e descansou a testa no meu peito. "Eu pensei que você fosse desistir de suas próprias palavras quando percebeu o quão desastrada eu sou, ou como eu vou perturbar o seu sono por causa do meu sono falante."

Eu zombei. "Ha ha", eu disse. "Não há chance!"

E então, Bella levantou a cabeça e olhou para mim com curiosidade. Ela sorriu sedutoramente e eu tencionei. O que ela vai fazer agora? Ela colocou os braços em volta do meu pescoço e começou a beijar minha mandíbula. Eu gemi involuntariamente e tremi um pouco. Eu realmente amo este lado da Bella.

"Eu já te disse que você parece lindo esta noite?" ela sussurrou em meu ouvido com voz sensual.

Minha nossa! Quem é essa mulher?

"Uh... hum... não... ainda não", respondi com voz trêmula.

Ela sorriu e olhou na minha cara. Ela se aproximou e minha mente ficou selvagem. Será que ela mudou de ideia sobre esperar para a nossa noite de núpcias? Eu abri inconscientemente meus lábios e quando nossos lábios estavam a centímetros de distância, ela sorriu e disse: "Corra de volta para a casa!"

Ela me empurrou e eu caí na areia. Bella se virou e começou a correr na direção da casa. Err... o que foi que aconteceu? Eu podia ouvir o riso de Bella à distância. Eu balancei minha cabeça. Então, ela quer jogar? Dois poderiam jogar esse jogo. Eu sorri diabolicamente enquanto Bella continuou a correr e rir ao longo do caminho.

"Bellaaaaa... Eu posso te pegar ..." Eu disse a ela em tom de brincadeira.

Ela parou longe de mim e se virou. O vento soprou suavemente, mexendo nossos cabelos. "Não, você não pode. Minhas pernas são mais longas."

Ah!

Ela estava usando minhas palavras.

Ergui minha cabeça e rapidamente me levantei.

Ela gritou e se virou novamente em direção à casa. Corri para ela e ergui facilmente seu corpo em estilo de noiva nos meus braços. Bella riu quando viu o meu rosto.

"Você é uma megera", eu rosnei para ela. Mas, falando sério... eu gosto.

Ela colocou a mão sobre o peito, simulando dor. "Quem? Eu?"

Eu ri e beijei sua testa brevemente antes levá-la para a casa.

Sim, ela era realmente uma megera.

"Não deveríamos falar com a nossa família sobre isso?" ela perguntou quando nos deitamos no colchão. Eu coloquei uma música clássica e o som e a voz suave encheram a sala.

Dei de ombros. "Nós podemos dizer a eles amanhã. Já é tarde para ligar agora."

Ela concordou e eu brinquei com seu anel de noivado. "Eu sempre sonhei com este anel no seu dedo", eu sussurrei.

Ela sorriu e inclinou a cabeça no meu ombro. "Quando você recebeu esse anel?"

Ooppss... Eu acho que preciso lhe dizer isso.

Limpei a garganta e ela levantou a cabeça para olhar para mim. Eu sorri timidamente enquanto ela estreitou os olhos. "Um... na verdade meu pai me deu quando fomos para Forks para a reunião."

Seus olhos se arregalaram. "Você quer dizer... você guardou este anel o tempo todo?"

Eu ri e beijei sua testa. Ela deitou-se sobre o travesseiro. "Tudo vale a pena, Bella. Eu disse que ia esperar por você."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

Então, nós já estamos noivos... talvez pudéssemos falar sobre o casamento agora.

"Um... amor?"

"Sim?"

"E sobre o nosso casamento? Você já pensou sobre isso?"

Bella ficou em silêncio e eu comecei a me preocupar por estar muito adiantado.

"Bella?"

Ela suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos. Ela olhou para o teto. "Eu não sei nada sobre isso. Eu vi o casamento da minha mãe com Phil e não era nada para mim. Quero dizer, casamento e matrimônio é a última coisa na minha lista. Eu nunca tive um casamento ideal ou um casamento dos meus sonhos. Eu apenas pensei que quando o ministro dissesse as palavras, você está casado, você é uma esposa."

Entendo.

Eu sei que ela ainda tem problemas com casamento, mas ouvir isso da Bella me fez de alguma forma querer fazer tudo por ela. Tudo para fazer suas memórias dolorosas irem embora.

Eu levantei meu corpo e pairei sobre ela em um único movimento. Olhei em seus olhos. "Eu posso fazer um casamento diferente para você, Bella. Ele não tem que ser grande ou extravagante, mas você nunca vai esquecê-lo. Além disso, você concordou em casar comigo desde que tinha seis anos de idade." Eu sorri.

Ela revirou os olhos e eu ri. "Isso é certo e eu estou comprometida há 19 anos. Inacreditável!" Ela disse sarcasticamente.

Isso mesmo!

Mas, novamente, tudo valeu a pena!

Eu sorri e comecei a beijá-la. Bella respondeu e atou os dedos no meu cabelo de novo. Desta vez havia uma diferença entre o nosso beijo. Desta vez, eu podia sentir o nosso amor no beijo. Nossos beijos foram ficando profundos e apaixonados.

_Você é minha!_ Eu disse a mim mesmo.

Puxei-a em posição sentada e estávamos ambos ofegantes. Olhamos um para o outro com amor antes de eu atacar os seus lábios novamente. Meus dedos ataram em seu cabelo enquanto eu fui agarrado no pescoço. Oh Deus, eu realmente quero ela!

De repente, Bella ofegou e me empurrou gentilmente. Eu soube imediatamente que não poderia fazer isso agora. Ela colocou as mãos no meu peito e tentou controlar a respiração. "Edward, por favor, não..." ela disse fracamente.

Tentei controlar minha respiração e também envolvê-la em um abraço. "Eu não vou, Bella. Você tem que confiar em mim."

Eu farei o que for preciso para manter essa promessa.

"Venha. É tarde. Vamos dormir", eu sussurrei e beijei-a no templo.

Bella sorriu um pouco e encostou a cabeça no meu peito. Meus olhos estavam pesados e eu caí no sono profundo com Bella em meus braços.

E eu não poderia estar mais feliz.

Na manhã seguinte, eu me ofereci para fazer o café da manhã quando Bella pediu licença para ligar para sua mãe e contar aos seus pais sobre o nosso noivado. Fiquei arrepiado ao redor da cozinha, quando de repente ouvi Bella sussurrar: "Mamãe!"

Instintivamente, eu ergui minha cabeça e olhei para ela com curiosidade. Ela fez uma careta enquanto eu sorri timidamente. Eu balancei minha cabeça quando voltei para o fogão. Eu tenho certeza de que Bella está tendo uma conversa interessante com sua mãe.

Eu ainda estava ocupado na cozinha, quando Bella me chamou com seu BlackBerry em sua mão. "Um... meu pai quer falar com você", disse ela em voz baixa.

Hmmm...

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas e peguei o BlackBerry de sua mão. Eu passei minha mão na sua cintura enquanto minha outra mão colocou o telefone na minha orelha.

"Olá, Charlie", eu cumprimentei ele.

"Ei, garoto. Como você está?"

"Estou bem, obrigado. Como você está?"

"Eu estou bem, especialmente depois que eu descobri que você propôs a minha garota ontem."

Eu ri. "Sim, eu propus a ela ontem e ela disse que sim."

"Huh... parabéns, então."

"Obrigado, Charlie."

"Vocês já definiram a data?"

"Não, nós não definimos a data ainda."

"Sei. É melhor você cuidar da minha garota, Edward."

"Sim, e você tem minha palavra."

"Ótimo. Eu vou te ver em breve, filho."

"Tchau, Charlie." Eu apertei o botão final e entreguei a Bella seu telefone de volta, enquanto ela estava olhando para mim com curiosidade.

"Bem... o que ele disse?"

Apertei os lábios. "Ele me deu sua bênção, é claro. Essa é a coisa mais importante. Mesmo que ele não fizesse, eu pediria ao meu pai para me ajudar com isso. E ele apenas me pediu para cuidar de você." Eu olhei para ela profundamente. "O que eu farei com tudo o que sou."

Ela estremeceu um pouco e eu espero que não seja de frio. O clima está quente o suficiente, no entanto.

Então... Os Swan já sabem sobre o noivado, talvez nós pudessemos contar para os Cullens.

Eu sorri e puxei ela para me acompanhar. Bella caminhou obedientemente e nós sentamos juntos no sofá da sala. Peguei meu celular na mesa e Bella corou ligeiramente. Ela sabia que eu ia ligar para meus pais. Apertei o botão de chamada e coloquei o telefone no viva voz. Ouvi o tom de discagem tocar duas vezes antes da voz do meu pai atender o telefone.

"Olá".

"Oi, pai", eu cumprimentei ele.

Meu pai riu. "Ah, eu tenho um filho, afinal de contas."

Muito engraçado, pai!

Revirei os olhos e ela riu. "Isso é engraçado, pai. Obrigado."

Meu pai riu. "Então, você desfrutou do seu fim de semana? Como está Bella?"

Eu ri e abracei ela mais forte. "Claro que eu gostei do meu fim de semana com Bella. Quanto à ela, ela realmente amou a casa, papai."

"Bem, isso é bom. Você ainda está na Flórida agora?"

"Sim, papai. Voltaremos a Seattle na parte da tarde."

"Tudo bem. Tenha cuidado quando você dirigir, filho."

"Eu terei, pai." Bem, é hora de deixá-lo saber sobre o nosso noivado. Eu olhei para ela brevemente antes de limpar minha garganta. "Um pai... eu quero dar-lhe algumas notícias."

"Notícias?"

"Sim".

"Vamos ouvi-las."

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. "Bella e eu vamos nos casar."

"Edward! Isso é maravilhoso," Meu pai disse alegremente. "Já era tempo. Então, deixe-me adivinhar agora. Bella está sentada ao seu lado?"

Bella corou enquanto eu ri. "Você me conhece muito bem, papai." Ele sabia que eu não vou manter as coisas dela.

Meu pai riu. "Oi, Bella".

"Er... oi, Carlisle."

Meu pai riu quando ele sentiu o nervosismo na voz da Bella. "Está tudo bem, Bella. Eu sabia que Edward ia me dar a notícia com você ao seu lado. Eu o conheço bem."

Ela riu enquanto eu estava revirando os olhos.

"Parabéns pelo noivado, Bella. É uma honra para nós tê-la na família. Edward, você deu a ela o anel?"

Eu bufei. "Claro que eu dei, pai. O que faz você pensar que eu não daria?"

"Hmmmm... eu não sei. Talvez você estivesse muito feliz e esquecesse-se de colocar o anel no dedo dela."

Oh, não!

Bella começou a rir enquanto eu estava corando.

"Ah... você se esqueceu? Edward!"

"Oh, por favor, pai. Não sou tão ruim assim, certo?"

Bella abafou o riso dela e escondeu o rosto no meu peito.

"Mais uma vez... parabéns aos dois. Vamos visitá-los assim que pudermos, em Seattle. Vocês já definiram a data?"

Limpei a garganta, tentando pensar claramente enquanto Bella se aconchegava no meu peito. "Não, ainda não, pai." Passei a mão pelo meu cabelo. Eu realmente preciso de algumas distrações agora. "Desculpa, pai, mas precisamos nos arrumar agora. Eu ligarei depois. Diga oi para a mãe por nós dois."

"Tudo bem. Tenha cuidado. Parabéns aos dois. Tchau, filho."

"Tchau, papai."

Tomamos o café da manhã na frente da TV de plasma, depois de ter ligado para nossas famílias. Assistimos alguns programas bobos de domingo. E começamos a arrumar nossas malas para voltar para Seattle. Eu fiz as minhas malas e arrumei os restos da nossas compras de supermercado para serem levadas para Seattle. Quando terminei, fui até a sala de estar, mas eu não vi Bella e suas malas também não estavam prontas. Eu franzi as sobrancelhas e olhei para a janela. Vi Bella sentada nas escadas de costas para mim.

Sorri ligeiramente e andei até a varanda dos fundos. Eu me sentei ao lado dela e ela virou a cabeça para me ver.

"Amor, você está bem?"

Ela sorriu tristemente e chegou mais perto de mim. Bella colocou os braços em volta da minha cintura e encostou a cabeça no meu peito. Tinha se tornado um hábito para ela fazer isso e eu a recebia de todo o coração. Eu beijei o topo de sua cabeça e inclinei a minha cabeça sobre a dela.

"Vou sentir falta deste lugar", disse ela em voz baixa.

Eu suspirei. Sim, eu também. "Podemos voltar aqui sempre que quisermos." E, então, uma ideia simplesmente apareceu na minha cabeça. "Ou... talvez... poderíamos passar a nossa lua de mel... aqui."

"Sim, isso seria uma grande ideia", disse ela suavemente.

"Sério?" Eu perguntei, surpreso. Wow! Sem argumentos?

Bella riu. "Claro. Eu adoraria passar minha lua de mel aqui."

Por que não poderíamos fazer isso mais cedo? Bem, ela não argumentou... mas, eu amo tudo sobre Bella. Com ou sem argumentos.

Eu beijei sua cabeça novamente. "Qualquer coisa para você, amor."

Olhei para o mar pela última vez antes de voltar para Seattle.

Tudo estava perfeito.

Mas, eu deveria ter sabido melhor.

* * *

><p><strong>NT ~** _Já vimos tudo isso em MFIEC, mas não dá pra cansar né, muito fofos esses dois :33 Bjos _

_Lary Reeden _

**N/B: **_Edward muito cute cute esquecendo de botar o anel do dedo dela de tão feliz isaudhaisuhdasu *-* Ai, esse momento deles dois é tão lindo. *-* Quem leu MFIEC com a gente sabe que essa fofura toda vai ter uma interrupção nada desejável, mas até lá, vamos curtir a purpurina! :D_

_Deixem-nos um "oi, quero me casar com o Edward" ou algo assim, ok? :P_

_Bjos_

_Kessy Rods_


	29. As Palavras

EU ESTOU NOIVO DE BELLA SWAN

_Esta fanfic pertence à __Amoet e os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer. A nós só cabe a tradução para o português._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 29<strong>

**As Palavras**

_Tradutora ~ Mili YLJJ_

Nossa viagem de volta à Seattle foi mais rápida do que pensávamos. Nós dois estávamos de bom humor e eu estava esperando que ele durasse muito tempo antes que ambos tivéssemos os nossos horários de trabalho novamente. Voltamos para o apartamento com o meu Volvo e eu poderia dizer que Bella estava feliz. Finalmente eu poderia fazer algo sobre seus sorrisos.

Bella se desculpou indo para seu quarto para desempacotar a mala e eu disse a ela que eu dormiria no quarto dela. Ela corou um pouco antes de concordar comigo. Eu coloquei minha mala no meu quarto e comecei a desembalar as minhas roupas sujas quando senti meu celular vibrar no meu bolso. Peguei meu telefone e franzi os lábios quando vi o nome do meu pai na tela.

Eu apertei o botão para atender. "Oi, pai."

"Ei você, filho. Você já chegou?"

Sentei-me na minha cama. "Hum... sim. Acabamos de chegar. Estou no meu quarto e Bella no dela." Eu sorri um pouco. "Obrigado por sua permissão pra utilizar a casa de praia. Nós tivemos um bom tempo, papai."

Meu pai riu. "Bem... isso é bom. Estou tão feliz que ambos tenham tido um bom tempo. Vocês precisam, para não falar que você está comprometido agora."

Meu corpo ficou quente quando ouvi meu pai dizer isso. "Sim, eu ainda não posso acreditar, de qualquer maneira."

"Presumi que já falaram sobre muitas coisas, já que ambos vão se casar. Estou certo?" Meu pai perguntou novamente.

Eu dei de ombros. "Você pode dizer que sim, papai, mas ainda temos que administrar muitas coisas antes que eu possa fazer a caminhada de Bella até o altar."

Meu pai suspirou. "Isso é bom." Ele soou estranho.

Eu franzi minhas sobrancelhas. "Pai, há algo que você queira me dizer?"

Silêncio.

"Pai?"

Ouvi meu pai tomar uma respiração profunda. "Stefan Robivski me ligou quando você e Bella estavam em suas férias".

Amaldiçoei sob a minha respiração quando ouvi o nome do pai de Tanya. Isso não seria bom. "O que ele disse?" Perguntei ao meu pai. Minha voz estava apertada.

"Primeiro de tudo, acalme-se, Edward."

"Você disse para eu me acalmar? Sério, pai. Ela está quase arruinando o meu relacionamento com Bella. Ela constantemente liga ou envia mensagens de texto pra mim, mas eu nunca respondi de volta e agora seu pai o ligou? Droga!" Passei a mão pelo meu cabelo. "O que ele queria?"

"Basicamente, ele não quer nada e, claro, ele perguntou sobre você e Bella."

Eu apertei meu queixo. "O que você disse a ele?"

"Nada de interessante. Eu não sou idiota, filho. Eu disse a ele que você e Bella estão noivos e que ambos irão se casar, eu também disse a ele sobre o seu plano de graduação."

Eu suspirei.

"E então, depois de Stefan desligar, Tanya me ligou de volta."

Eu cobri meu rosto com a mão. "Oh, Senhor..."

"Aparentemente, seu primo também estava se preparando para entrar em uma faculdade e ela tem muitos folders das faculdades da Ivy League. Ela se ofereceu para dar a você na segunda-feira."

"Não há nenhuma maneira que eu vou vê-la amanhã", eu disse para o meu pai.

"Eu sei que você não vai, mas eu não disse nada para Tanya. Você poderia pensar em maneiras de evitá-la amanhã. Além disso, o hospital é um lugar grande."

Eu ri. "Você é mesmo meu pai? Você está sendo mau."

Meu pai riu levemente. "Eu não vou dizer não para Tanya, mas eu não quero que ela tenha o seu caminho com você. É por isso que eu estou dizendo isso para você agora."

Eu sorri. "Obrigado, papai."

Meu pai suspirou. "Edward, eu sinto muito. Por sua mãe e eu o empurrarmos com..."

"Pai, por favor," eu cortei suas palavras. "Agora você sabe o quanto eu amo Bella. Então, por favor, faça algo sobre estas questões Robivski. Eu já tive o suficiente."

"Eu sei, meu filho. Diga um olá para Bella meu e de sua mãe. Sentimos falta de vocês dois."

Eu sorri novamente. "Eu darei, pai. Obrigado. Tchau."

"Adeus, meu filho."

Eu apertei o botão, desligando, e tomei uma respiração profunda.

De alguma forma, eu sabia que amanhã não seria a última vez que eu ouviria sobre Tanya Robivski.

Eu fui trabalhar na manhã seguinte e rapidamente me aproximei da recepção da UTI. Vi Jenna facilmente e ela sorriu muito quando ela me viu. Revirei os olhos mentalmente.

"Bom dia, Dr. Cullen", ela cumprimentou docemente.

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas. "Bom dia, Jenna. Quero pedir sua ajuda."

Seus olhos se iluminaram. "O que eu posso fazer por você, Dr. Cullen?"

Eu não era estúpido. Eu poderia pegar o duplo significado por trás de suas palavras. Sorri um pouco e ela piscou. Inclinei-me um pouco pra frente e seu rosto ficou rosa. "Se alguém perguntar por mim hoje, por favor, diga a eles que não posso ser perturbado."

"Ah... certo?"

"Eu não estarei liberado."

"Ok".

"E eu quero dizer para ninguém. Nem mesmo os meus pais."

Seus olhos brilharam um pouco e balançando, ela levantou a caneta pra cima e pra baixo no meu braço. "E a sua noiva?"

Eu sorri. "Se ela perguntar por mim, você tem que me dizer no mesmo instante!"

Jenna piscou.

"E Jenna... mais uma coisa."

Ela sorriu sedutoramente. "Sim, Dr. Cullen?"

Peguei a caneta e a coloquei sobre a mesa. "Da próxima vez, você deve se comportar. Estou noivo."

Os olhos de Jenna se arregalaram e eu estreitei meus olhos antes de rapidamente caminhar até o meu setor.

O meu dia foi tão ocupado, mas de alguma forma eu pude fazer o meu almoço. Eu chequei meu telefone, esperando que eu pudesse ter mensagem ou uma chamada de Bella, mas não havia nada. Eu liguei pra ela de volta, mas ela não atendeu ao telefone. Eu estava começando a me preocupar.

Eu estava tão feliz que eu poderia ir pra casa a tempo; e quando eu entrei na recepção, Jenna rapidamente me deu alguns folhetos de faculdade. Isso foi quando eu soube que Tanya realmente tinha vindo até o hospital.

Eu fui para casa para encontrar o apartamento vazio e eu não consegui segurar minha curiosidade de por quê Bella não estava em casa ainda. Nós realmente precisávamos falar sobre a minha graduação. Mas aprendi com o passado. Eu não queria pressioná-la. Eu confiava nela.

Fiz um rápido jantar, tomei um banho e troquei de roupa antes de me sentar no sofá e estudar todos os folders. Até agora, as minhas escolhas eram Harvard e Dartmouth. Eles tinham a melhor escola de medicina.

E então, eu ouvi o som de uma porta sendo fechada e me virei para olhar para a porta da frente. Vi Bella chegando em casa. Ela parecia cansada. Eu rapidamente me levantei.

"Bella? Onde você estava? Eu tenho tentado ligar pra você o dia todo." eu a soltei.

Espere!

Acabei de dizer isso?

Droga! Eu deveria ter perguntado primeiro sobre o seu dia.

Bella sorriu, cansada. "Em lugar nenhum. Eu só quero dormir esta noite." Ela começou a caminhar para o seu quarto, mas eu a peguei e gentilmente a virei. Eu a conhecia bem, ela estava escondendo algo de mim.

"Sinto muito, amor. Eu não quis dizer isso. Você deve estar tão cansada. Eu posso fazer o seu jantar."

Bella balançou a cabeça. "Não, obrigada", ela disse simplesmente.

Ela se virou e abriu a porta do quarto. Eu fiquei ali quando a porta foi fechada e suspirei.

Então, ela não queria me contar o seu problema. Era algo com Riley? Meu coração acelerou. Bella nunca mencionou ele novamente, depois do evento na livraria, e eu não perguntei a ela também. Amaldiçoei sob a minha respiração. Eu deveria ter pensado nisso.

Eu respirei fundo e olhei para a porta fechada. Talvez eu pudesse tentar perguntar esta noite antes de irmos para a cama. Voltei para a sala e continuei a ler os folhetos. Momentos depois, ouvi o som da porta se abrindo e, em seguida, outra porta se abriu antes de finalmente ser fechada novamente. E então, eu ouvi o som da água e eu sorri um pouco. Eu sabia que ela estava tomando seu banho.

Eu continuei a minha leitura e, em seguida, do canto dos meus olhos, eu vi Bella caminhar até a cozinha e olhei pra ela. Ela não sabia que eu a estava olhando. Eu respirei fundo e soube que ela preparava algo na cozinha antes de finalmente se sentar na cadeira da sala de jantar.

Tudo bem!

Nós realmente precisávamos conversar.

Eu me levantei do sofá e fui até a sala de jantar. Eu vi Bella comer seu jantar com os cabelos ainda meio úmidos. Sorri um pouco e eu envolvi meu braço em volta dos seus ombros e beijei o topo de sua cabeça.

"Hmm... Eu adoro o seu cheiro", sussurrei em voz rouca e eu pude sentir o seu estremecimento.

"Uh... uhm... obrigada", disse ela, nervosa.

Movimento errado, Edward!

Certo!

Eu acho que deveríamos tentar de outra maneira.

Sentei-me ao lado dela e a observei comer, mas ela não lançou um olhar pra mim. Isso era estranho. Quando ela terminou, ela se levantou e caminhou até a pia.

Oh, não!

Este tratamento silencioso é um Não-Não.

Mas, eu precisava ter calma para me aproximar dela. A abracei por trás pela cintura e encostei o queixo em seu ombro. Seu aroma acalmou meu humor.

"Está tudo bem, amor?"

Bella suspirou e virou se afastando da pia. Ela esfregou as têmporas. "Eu apenas tive um dia ruim...", respondeu ela, em voz baixa.

Oh, eu percebo!

Virei seu corpo o deixando de frente pra mim, e ela manteve os olhos pra baixo. Por que ela tinha que fazer isso? Suspirei e acariciei sua bochecha. "Por favor, olhe pra mim? Eu senti falta dos seus belos olhos." eu sussurrei.

Não só os seus lindos olhos.

Mas eu sinto falta dela.

Quando, finalmente, ela levantou a cabeça, eu não pude me segurar por mais tempo. Eu sorri e a beijei suavemente. Bella me beijou de volta devagar. Eu quebrei meu beijo e olhei em seus olhos. Seus olhos pareciam tão tristes, e eu sabia que algo tinha acontecido.

"O que aconteceu hoje, Bella? Tem algo a ver com Riley? Será que ele..."

Ela balançou a cabeça fracamente e encostou a testa ao meu peito. Dei um suspiro de alívio. Então, não era Riley. Mas ainda havia alguma coisa em sua mente.

"Por favor, amor. Fale o que está errado. Você não pode deixar que o seu problema se transforme em um fardo. Estamos juntos, lembra? Eu sempre estarei aqui para você."

Ela respirou fundo. "Eu vi Tanya hoje."

Ela o quê?

Eu fiquei tenso e a afastei do meu abraço olhando em seus olhos. "Você o quê?"

Bella olhou pra mim sem expressão. "Eu vi Tanya hoje", ela repetiu as palavras dela de antes.

Eu não me mexi e apertei minha mandíbula. Então, esse era o problema?

Mas como ela poderia saber?

E então ela continuou, "No estacionamento do hospital."

Oh, pelo amor de Deus!

Ela estava no hospital?

Eu apertei meus braços em torno de seu corpo imediatamente, e meus olhos se arregalaram. "Você foi... você estava no hospital?"

"Não. Eu estava no estacionamento. Eu fui ver você, mas eu vi Tanya saindo do PS", ela respondeu sem rodeios.

Oh, não!

Eu conheço essa voz.

Isso não é bom.

Eu rapidamente arrumei meu rosto. "Bella, não é o que você está pensando."

Ela estreitou os olhos. "Como você sabe o que eu estou pensando? Eu pensei que você não podia me ler."

Droga!

Ela é boa!

Pisquei várias vezes antes de suspirar e colocar minhas mãos em seus ombros. "Por favor, deixe-me explicar..."

Bella não se moveu e seus olhos não deixaram meu rosto. Se olhar matasse, eu estaria morto agora.

"Diga!" disse ela bruscamente.

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas ligeiramente.

Yup!

Ela estava tão irritada.

Suspirei e passei a mão pelo meu cabelo. "Podemos conversar sobre isso na sala de estar? Eu quero lhe mostrar uma coisa." Ela realmente precisava saber a verdade.

Bella assentiu com cautela. "Tudo bem."

Ela me seguiu até a sala onde a mesa continuava cheia de papéis e folhetos. Ela franziu as sobrancelhas. Bella cautelosamente pegou um dos folhetos e leu as informações sobre a graduação pediátrica em uma das faculdades da Ivy League. Ela lentamente olhou pra mim e eu sorri suavemente. Finalmente, ela entendeu.

"Eu planejava obter minha especialidade este ano, nós nos casando ou não. Tanya... ela veio ao hospital para me entregar estes folhetos. Um de seus primos está se preparando para a faculdade e ela fez pesquisas para algumas universidades. Pedi pra que ela pesquisasse sobre algumas informações a respeito de folhetos relacionados com a especialidade de pediatria e se ela poderia encontrar alguns, e eu acho que você a viu quando ela estava indo para casa. Isso foi tudo, Bella." Sim, bem... essa foi a melhor desculpa.

"Por que você não me contou sobre isso? E como é que você sabe sobre a escolha do primo de Tanya?" Havia uma sugestão de desconfiança em sua voz.

Eu suspirei. "Amor, meu pai me contou sobre Tanya e eu perguntei ao meu pai se eu poderia pedir a ajuda dela para me dar os folhetos. Eu nunca falei com ela por telefone. Quando ela chegou ao hospital, eu estava no comando e ela se encontrou com uma das enfermeiras no PS e pediu para ela me dar estes folhetos. Eu não a vi, Bella. E sobre tudo isso... Eu queria contar a você quando você chegasse em casa, mas você parecia cansada e eu não queria mais uma coisa para incomodá-la. "

Bella caiu no sofá, com os olhos fixos sobre os folhetos e meu coração torceu com a visão dela. Cansada e preocupada.

"Bella? O que você está pensando?"

Ela balançou a cabeça ligeiramente. "Todos esses lugares..." ela olhou pra mim. "Eles não estão perto de Seattle."

Oh, Senhor!

Então, era por isso que ela parecia tão preocupada.

"Oh, Bella..." Puxei seu corpo para o meu abraço mais uma vez.

Será que ela tinha medo sobre nós estarmos separados? O inferno, mesmo eu estava com medo também. Mas, se no final eu pudesse ficar com ela para sempre, eu ficaria feliz em fazer isso por ela.

"Bella... amor..." Eu disse em voz baixa, enquanto acariciava seus cabelos. "Você ainda pode me visitar no fim de semana ou eu vou vir aqui sempre que puder. Você acha que eu poderia viver longe de você? Você está errada, amor. Eu não gosto disso, mas isso será para o nosso futuro juntos. Eu estou fazendo isso por nós dois."

Eu podia sentir ela balançar a cabeça e eu a abracei mais apertado. Eu sentiria sua falta terrivelmente, mas eu poderia lidar com isso. Eu faria qualquer coisa por ela.

E então, ela levantou a cabeça lentamente e olhou nos meus olhos. Eu olhei para ela profundamente e ela segurou meu rosto com as mãos. Apoiou sua testa na minha e disse: "Vamos nos casar."

O quê?

Ela acabou de dizer 'vamos nos casar'?

Sim, eu acho que ela disse.

Hum... uau! De onde foi que veio isso?

E então, eu senti Bella balançar meu ombro suavemente. "Edward!"

Pisquei várias vezes. "Você acabou de dizer que pretende se casar?"

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas. "Sim, vamos nos casar. Será mais fácil para nós dois, certo?"

Será mais fácil para nós dois.

Suas palavras cortaram profundamente em meu coração.

Então, esse era o motivo para ela se casar comigo.

Só para ter as coisas mais fáceis entre nós.

Eu fiz uma careta. "Ah... eu vejo."

Mas Bella sorriu e acariciou minha bochecha. Eu olhei para ela com uma expressão triste.

"Eu não terminei", disse ela.

Como?

Eu olhei pra ela com curiosidade.

Bella me olhou profundamente. Eu podia ver o calor queimando em seus olhos. "Será mais fácil para nós dois, mas também é por outro motivo."

Outra razão?

Outro motivo?

O que é uma razão para que duas pessoas se casem?

Poderia ser... amor?

Engoli em seco.

Bella engoliu em seco. "Eu te amo, Edward."

* * *

><p><strong>NT: **_Eu queria traduzir esse capítulo porque eu o traduzi no Pov Bella e sinceramente eu quis muito saber o que tinha levado Tanya até o hospital, pronto agora está explicado! _

_E como no cap. dela eu AMEI o Eu te amo! _

_Enfim, aleluia_

_Bjos_

_Mili YLJJ_

**N/B: **_Gente, Bella dizendo 'eu te amo'! *coro de aleluia* Edward pirando na batatinha em 3, 2... HAHAHAHA Tanya não se toca (assim como todas as outras mulheres ao redor do Edward). Ai, ai..._

_Deixem-nos um "oi, eu também amo o Edward", ou algo assim ok? :D_

_Beijos,_

_Kessy Rods_


	30. O Equívoco

EU ESTOU NOIVO DE BELLA SWAN

_Esta fanfic pertence à __Amoet e os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer. A nós só cabe a tradução para o português._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 30<strong>

**O Equívoco **

_Tradutora ~ Mili YLJJ_

Ela disse que me ama.

"Você... o quê?" Perguntei-lhe novamente em descrença.

"Eu te amo", Bella me respondeu suavemente. Não houve hesitação em sua voz. Seus olhos castanhos me fitaram amorosamente e eu só podia olhar pra trás em transe.

Ela me amava.

Ela disse isso.

Sem pensar, a abracei com tanta força e enterrei meu rosto em seu cabelo. Seu perfume doce de morango quase me fez tonto. "Oh, Bella... amor... você realmente quer dizer isso? Você realmente quer dizer o que você disse?"

Eu podia sentir o seu assentimento. "Sim".

Liberei ela segurando seu rosto. Meu coração batia freneticamente no meu peito. Eu tenho esperado há tanto tempo por este momento, tantas vezes me preparei para quando Bella dissesse que ela me amava. Mas quando ela o fez, só pude olhar em seus belos olhos tentando me convencer de que ela realmente me amava.

Ri embargado. Estava fraco na frente dela, mas em um caminho tão doce. "Você não sabe... o quanto eu quis... ouvir isso... de você. Todos estes anos... todos estes anos..."

Bella me beijou suavemente parando o meu discurso. "Eu vou ser sua esposa, Edward, assim como eu prometi quando eu tinha seis anos de idade."

Ah, essas palavras.

Palavras simples, mas poderiam fazer meu coração disparar novamente.

Sorri muito e a beijei ferozmente. Ela me beijou de volta automaticamente agarrando meu pescoço apertado, enquanto meus braços viajavam até sua cintura. Milhares de cenários estavam brincando na minha mente... eu e Bella comprando uma casa, eu e Bella tendo filhos, eu e Bella na cozinha de manhã depois de... bem, eu precisava parar agora.

Quebrei nosso beijo me inclinando na sua testa. "Onde você quer se casar? Em Forks ou aqui?" Ao menos, ainda teríamos que nos casar primeiro.

"Em Forks é tão bom quanto em Seattle. Só nada muito extravagante", ela suspirou e gemeu.

Franzi as sobrancelhas. "O que há de errado, amor?" Será que ela gostaria de se casar em outro lugar?

Bella fez uma careta. "Alice quer dar um Chá de Cozinha pra mim."

Levantei minhas sobrancelhas.

Chá de cozinha?

Ela tinha mais medo do seu Chá de cozinha, ao invés de caminhar para o altar. Eu ri. Eu realmente não a entendia. "Bem, isso não é muito ruim. Eu provavelmente vou ter uma despedida de solteiro também." Bem, embora eu nunca tive esse tipo de conversa com ninguém, mas eu tinha certeza que em breve eu teria.

Ela piscou. "Desculpe?"

Dei de ombros. "Eu não quero fazer isso também, mas o Dr. Gerandy já planejou tudo para mim." Ou talvez Jasper...

Bella estreitou os olhos. "Como o quê? Chamar uma stripper pra dançar na sua frente? Sério!"

Eu ri. Oh sim, eu ouço muito isso. "Não, eu não quero isso. Dr. Gerandy não vai fazer isso pra mim. Talvez eu escute muitos conselhos 'para a minha noite de núpcias'", eu citei as palavras fazendo aspas com os dedos. Qualquer coisa, mas stripper eu não suportaria.

Seus olhos se arregalaram. "Você está brincando, certo?"

Eu fiz uma careta e ela abaixou a cabeça em suas mãos. "Eu prefiro ligar para a menina vir dançar na sua frente", ela murmurou.

Eu ri e abracei. "Bella boba. Eu vou encontrar um caminho pra escapar. Não há ninguém que possa me fazer querer coisas além de você."

Bella limpou sua garganta enquanto eu estava sorrindo. "Hm... quando você vai iniciar o seu mestrado?"

"Bem..." lancei meu abraço nela olhando pra trás sobre os folhetos. "Cada lugar tem sua própria programação, mas em sua maioria em seis meses a partir de agora."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "E onde você vai ficar quando você frequentar a faculdade? No dormitório?"

Um dormitório?

Depois que nos casarmos?

Claro que não!

Eu ri sombriamente. "Claro que não. Vou ficar em um apartamento. Se eu ficasse no dormitório, eu não poderia deixá-la passar a noite comigo quando você viesse me visitar."

Bella piscou e corou furiosamente.

Sorri me inclinando à sua orelha. "Além disso, eu não posso gastar meu tempo com a minha esposa se eu ficar em um dormitório. Eu não quero ninguém nos ouvindo."

Uau... de que inferno veio isso?

As bochechas de Bella estavam vermelhas como tomate e assim eu beijei seu rosto vermelho. Se eu não me lembrasse da minha promessa em respeitá-la, eu a levaria agora, mas... não, eu poderia fazer melhor. Voltei para os folhetos para distrair todos os meus pensamentos inapropriados e disse: "Eu vou fazer um exame para ver se eu sou capaz ou não de ter o meu mestrado na universidade e, em seguida, se eu passar, eu vou fazer uma entrevista."

"Uma entrevista?"

Balancei a cabeça. "É apenas uma formalidade. Claro que o conselho universitário quer saber o quão compromissado ou não eu estou para fazer a especialização e o meu mestrado. Se eu não estiver, eles darão a oportunidade para outra pessoa."

"Eu entendo. E você já decidiu qual universidade você vai tentar?" Bella perguntou novamente.

Suspirei e olhei pra ela de lado. "Todas elas são boas, mas me formei pela Universidade de Harvard e..." Eu fiz uma careta, "Será mais fácil pra mim se eu me inscrever por lá." E também a maneira mais rápida.

"Eu entendo. E o hospital?"

"Eles vão concordar com tudo o que eu escolher. Eles vão pagar os honorários, é claro."

Bella balançou a cabeça e, em seguida, ajeitou sua camiseta. "Então, se você quiser começar sua graduação em seis meses, quando é o melhor momento para nós... uh... nos casarmos?"

Apertei os lábios. "Bem... talvez três meses a partir de agora. Ainda há tempo para tudo." E então eu olhei em seus olhos. "Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso?"

Bella riu. "Claro." Ela suspirou. "É que como você vai ficar longe de mim, eu não quero ficar aqui. Talvez eu possa voltar para o meu antigo apartamento. Você poderia ficar no meu apartamento, quando você vier me visitar."

Ah, sim!

Eu concordo absolutamente com isso!

Sorri. "Eu entendo, amor. Me sentirei muito melhor se você ficar no seu antigo apartamento. Pelo menos John irá manter um olho em você, enquanto eu estiver em Harvard."

Bella sorriu tristemente. Honestamente, eu não conseguia imaginar como poderíamos viver longe um do outro. Eu não queria fazer isso, mas tínhamos que fazer isso. Prometi a mim mesmo comprar uma casa quando eu retornasse pra Seattle.

Respirei fundo segurando suas mãos. Bella olhou pra mim com curiosidade. "Eu já tenho uma poupança pra nós... pra comprarmos uma casa."

Seus olhos se arregalaram. "Uma... casa?"

"Sim. Depois que eu terminar o meu mestrado, vou voltar à Seattle para o meu estágio e vamos comprar uma casa para a nossa família. Eu não acho que um apartamento é um lugar adequado para nós termos filhos", disse em finalidade.

Ela piscou várias vezes. "Um... sobre as crianças..." ela gaguejou.

"Sim, amor?" Eu disse automaticamente.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, um hábito quando estava nervosa. Franzi as sobrancelhas. Será que ela não quer ter filhos comigo?

"Bella?" Perguntei novamente começando a me sentir nervoso.

Ela suspirou. "Eu... uh... não acho que viver em lugares separados seja uma coisa boa para... hum... os nossos filhos. Eu quero esperar até você terminar a sua graduação para termos um filho. Pelo menos até você terminar a sua especialização". Ela mordeu o lábio. "Está tudo bem pra você?" Ela perguntou em voz baixa.

Oh, Bella!

Sorri e beijei sua testa. Ela estava pensando sobre os nossos futuros filhos também. "Claro, amor. Eu não poderia imaginar ter você grávida sozinha em um apartamento enquanto eu estivesse a quilômetros de distância. Que tipo de homem eu seria? Vamos esperar."

Ela sorriu e beijou minha bochecha. "Obrigada."

Puxei-a contra o meu corpo novamente e ela se aconchegou no meu abraço. Então, tudo estava resolvido. Bem, exceto uma coisa. Limpei a garganta. "Então, sobre o Chá de cozinha..."

Bella gemeu e eu ri.

Começamos a listar as coisas para o nosso casamento. Os trabalhos, o local, os serviço de buffet, o vestido, os convites... e eu tinha certeza que nós dois já tínhamos uma dor de cabeça só de pensar nas coisas que precisávamos preparar para o nosso casamento. Da minha parte, eu estava pensando sobre a minha preparação do mestrado e como iria suportar ter Bella longe. Ela não tinha o hábito de gastar dinheiro, sei que ela trabalha, mas ela seria minha esposa. Trabalhando ou não, ela é minha responsabilidade.

Eu estava preocupado que estávamos empurrando esta conversa para longe e eu disse a Bella para termos um casamento pequeno apenas para nossas famílias e nossos amigos, mas ela se recusou. Ela disse que queria fazer isso direito. Ela me garantiu que ela iria pedir a ajuda de Alice e eu quase rolei meus olhos. Sim, Alice. Aposto que ela iria ficar feliz com isso. Eu tinha certeza de que ela encontraria uma maneira de preparar o nosso casamento e o seu próprio casamento. Jasper não falou muito sobre isso ainda, mas eu tinha certeza que ele falaria em breve.

No dia seguinte, liguei para meu pai durante minha hora de almoço e avisei sobre o que aconteceu. Eu estava feliz, é claro, mas ainda havia uma coisa que me mantinha incomodado.

"Bella e eu vamos nos casar", disse ao meu pai.

Ele riu. "Você já me disse quando você estava na Flórida, filho. Eu não estou surpreso."

Olhei para o teto. "Não, papai. Eu quero dizer... que vamos realmente nos casar."

"Oh", ele pareceu surpreso. "Então, está tudo bem?"

"Quase tudo", respondi sem expressão.

Silêncio.

"A filha do Robivski." meu pai respirou.

Eu sorri melancolicamente. "Isso mesmo, pai. Eu espero que você já tenha cuidado dessa questão."

Eu ouvi meu pai suspirar do outro lado da linha. "Eu fiz e ele fez. Eu só espero que sua filha entenda."

Um arrepio percorreu minha espinha. Eu não gostei de tudo isso, senti que isso poderia arruinar meu relacionamento com Bella. "Faça ela entender, pai. Por favor..."

"Eu vou tentar, meu filho."

Balancei a cabeça. "Eu te ligo mais tarde. A hora do almoço está quase no fim."

"Tome cuidado, meu filho. Tchau".

"Tchau, papai."

Desliguei meu telefone. De algum modo eu senti que isto ainda não tinha terminado.

Bella ligou para sua família e eu finalmente falei com minha mãe sobre os nossos planos. Os pais de Bella pareciam felizes, até a minha mãe já planejava falar com Alice e com Renée para organizar algumas coisas, e eu acho que eu não queria saber sobre tudo isso. Voltamos ao nosso cronograma de trabalho e Bella timidamente me lembrou sobre o evento de lançamento do livro no fim de semana, quando ambos estávamos descansando na minha cama. Beijei seu rosto e prometi que ela teria o seu encontro neste evento. Meus horários no hospital ainda estavam apertados, mas eu tentei o meu melhor para ter tempo livre na noite de sábado para Bella.

Como eu esperava, Dr. Gerandy finalmente me perguntou sobre nossos planos de casamento, e respondi sobre os nossos planos. Ele sorriu e disse que iria preparar uma festa de despedida pra mim, mas antes que pudesse dizer muito mais, eu rapidamente desapareci pelo PS.

Na verdade, havia alguma coisa do porquê eu estar me sentindo tão apreensivo com este evento. Esta era a segunda vez que Bella havia me convidado para este tipo de evento e essa era a minha oportunidade de conhecer seu trabalho melhor. Mas a coisa mais importante é que eu não podia esperar para vê-la em outro vestido. Ela não usava vestidos muitas vezes, por isso esta ocasião era um raro momento onde eu poderia vê-la em um vestido elegante.

No sábado, o dia correu sem intercorrências. Bella e eu fizemos nossa rotina, a limpeza do apartamento, lavando a roupa, ida ao supermercado, até que a tarde chegou, então era hora de nos arrumarmos. Decidi usar uma camisa escura com casaco escuro e calças. Como sempre, dei a Bella um momento para se preparar, mas depois de esperar por 10 minutos, bati na porta do quarto dela, e ela saiu com um vestido creme simples. Seu cabelo escuro já transformado com alguns cachos. Eu tinha que admitir, ela estava sexy.

Nos dirigimos com o meu Vanquish até o local. De acordo com a Bella, o lançamento do livro seria realizado no salão de um hotel na cidade. Parecia que sua autora era uma pessoa muito importante no momento. Peguei Bella mordendo o lábio inferior várias vezes; eu poderia dizer que ela estava nervosa. Nós não dissemos muito, até chegarmos no local. O manobrista caminhou para estacionar meu carro. Bella parecia tão perdida em seus pensamentos quando envolvi meu braço em sua cintura.

Vários homens lançavam olhares para nossa direção, mas rapidamente viravam suas cabeças quando se encontravam com meus olhos; apenas um homem foi ousado o suficiente para manter seus olhos na minha noiva. Eu decidi ignorá-lo e focar minha atenção em Bella.

"Você está bem?" Sussurrei pra ela quando nos caminhávamos para a recepção.

Bella balançou a cabeça lentamente. "Sim..."

Eu ri levemente. Como eu poderia acreditar nisso. "Não fique nervosa. Estou aqui."

Ela revirou os olhos. "É com isso que eu estou preocupada."

Err... o quê?

Franzi as sobrancelhas. "O que você quer dizer com isso?"

Ela fez uma careta. "Eu me sinto tão insignificante quando comparada com você."

Ela se sentia assim?

Eu fiz uma cara me inclinando em seu ouvido. Ela tinha que ver as coisas como eu via. " Olhe aquele homem à sua direita."

Bella ergueu as sobrancelhas e olhou para a direção que eu disse a ela. O homem alto de cabelos escuros ainda estava olhando pra nós e quando ele percebeu o nosso olhar ou o olhar de Bella, ele rapidamente recompôs o seu rosto e se afastou de nós nervosamente. Ela olhou pra mim. "Aquele homem?"

Assenti com a cabeça bruscamente e meus olhos se estreitaram quando eu vi o homem olhando para trás na nossa direção novamente. Ele virou-se novamente quando ele encontrou o meu olhar.

"O que há de errado com ele?" Bella perguntou.

Eu zombei. "Ele não tirou os olhos de você desde que você saiu do carro. Ele quer você, Bella."

Seus olhos se arregalaram. "Q-quê?"

Chega de protagonizar!

Esta menina é minha!

Envolvi meu braço em sua cintura e olhei rapidamente para o homem antes de continuar a caminhar. "Ele não vai deixar este edifício com os pés, se ele ainda olhar para você assim", eu rosnei.

Nós dois caminhamos pelo corredor até o grande salão. Não era grande, era demasiado algo extravagante para o lançamento de um livro. Sim, definitivamente uma pessoa importante.

"Isabella!"

Uma voz de mulher chamou o nome completo de Bella e eu quis rir. Nós dois viramos a cabeça em sua direção, então vi uma mulher vestindo um vestido de festa vermelho.

Bella sorriu e apertou a mão da mulher. "É bom encontrá-la novamente, Sra. McLane."

A mulher deu uma risadinha. "Por favor, eu já lhe disse antes para me chamar de Helena." E então, ela olhou pra mim. "E quem é este jovem?"

Bella pigarreou. "Hum... este é o meu... noivo, Edward Cullen." Sua voz era suave, mas cheia de confiança e meu coração se encheu de amor. Ela se virou para mim. "Edward, esta é Helena. Eu trabalhei com ela."

Eu sorri e estendi a minha mão. "É um prazer conhecê-la, Sra. McLane."

Ela sorriu. "É um prazer conhecê-lo também, Sr. Cullen." E então, ela parecia estar pensando. "Já nos encontramos antes?"

Ri. "Eu sinto muito, mas não, senhora. Esta é a primeira vez que participo do lançamento de um livro com Bella neste lugar."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Oh, sim, me perdoe. Eu provavelmente o confundi com outra pessoa. Por favor, aproveite o evento e obrigada por terem vindo, Isabella."

Bella se encolheu, eu sorri mentalmente. Helena caminhou de volta para o centro do salão se perdendo entre a multidão. Logo depois, ouvi Bella suspirar. "Por que ela não pode me chamar de Bella?"

Ri novamente. "Isabella é um nome bonito. Às vezes eu fico me perguntando do por quê você não gosta do seu primeiro nome." Esse era o maior mistério pra mim.

Ela revirou os olhos. "Porque minha mãe me chamava assim quando queria me chamar a atenção. É por isso que eu gosto e acho melhor Bella."

Oh, entendo.

Ri levemente e nós caminhamos para o buffet de comida para pegarmos alguns alimentos. Sentamos em uma das mesas vazias e comemos nossa comida. Dois casais estavam sentados à nossa mesa e eles conversavam em uma língua estrangeira. Eslováquia, talvez?

Eu me ofereci para pegar algumas bebidas para nós dois, então caminhei até a mesa de bebidas. Quando eu estava prestes a pegar um copo, ouvi uma voz feminina.

"Edward?"

Enrijeci.

"Edward? É você. Oh, eu não posso acreditar!"

Então, senti alguém me abraçando na minha cintura e eu gentilmente me arranquei pra fora dela. Olhei para a mulher. "O que você está fazendo aqui, Tanya?"

Ela piscou. "Eu estou apreciando o lançamento de um livro, é claro." Ela deu uma risadinha. "Você veio sozinho? Que coincidência. Eu poderia ser seu encontro."

Eu rapidamente me virei, mas ela bloqueou o meu caminho. "Ou... você já tem um encontro?" Ela sussurrou.

Eu apertei meu maxilar. "Eu estou aqui com Bella."

Tanya riu levemente. "Ah... Bella... Bella e Bella... Ela é tão preciosa pra você, não é?"

"Ela é tudo pra mim."

Tanya sorriu e seus olhos se voltaram tristes. "É por isso que você não pode dar o seu coração pra mim, Edward?"

"Meu coração sempre pertenceu à ela", eu respondi.

Ela suspirou. "Eu sei e me desculpe se eu interfiro tanto em sua vida. Eu... Eu só quero ser sua amiga, Edward."

Meus olhos se voltaram macios. "Você é minha amiga, Tanya."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Você vai me beijar?"

Meus olhos se arregalaram. "O quê?" Eu ri sombriamente. "Você estava me pedindo para sermos amigos e agora você está me propondo a beijar você? Você enlouqueceu?"

Eu continuei a andar, mas ela agarrou meu braço com força. "Me deixe ir, Tanya," assobiei pra ela.

"Por favor, Edward", ela implorou. "Apenas um beijo e eu não vou incomodá-lo novamente."

A oferta era muito tentadora, não pelo beijo, mas por sua promessa de não interferir na minha vida e principalmente na minha vida com Bella. Apenas um beijo e não significaria nada, certo?

Tanya percebeu minha luta então ela colocou os braços no meu pescoço aproximando do meu rosto. Olhei para seus olhos azuis e, em vez de azul, eu vi um par de olhos castanhos. Olhos de Bella.

Bella!

Girei abruptamente ao mesmo tempo que ouvi alguém dizer, "Senhorita Swan!"

Meu cérebro trabalhou rapidamente virando a cabeça pra ver Bella parada não muito longe de nós dois. Meus olhos se arregalaram, rapidamente removi os braços de Tanya do meu pescoço. Oh, não! Quanto tempo ela esteve ali? Ela viu tudo?

Os olhos de Bella estavam em branco, meu estômago se agitava. Ela viu tudo. Ela virou a cabeça lentamente para o homem que a chamou e eu fiz o mesmo. Apertei o meu punho inconscientemente quando vi que era o mesmo homem que vinha definindo seus olhos sobre ela desde que havíamos chegado aqui.

"Senhorita Swan? Correto?" ele perguntou a Bella com seu sotaque estrangeiro.

Bella sorriu, mas um sorriso que não chegava a seus olhos. "Sim. E você é...?"

Ele sorriu e inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente. "Perdoe-me, senhorita. Eu sou Demetri, primo de Helena. Espero não incomodá-la, mas Helena quer vê-la."

Bella sorriu tristemente e olhou pra mim rapidamente antes dela se virar para o homem. "Não, você não me perturbou. Eu ficarei feliz em vê-la."

Ela virou-se e seguiu o homem, deixando-me pra trás. De repente senti todo o meu corpo esfriar, olhei pra trás para Tanya, que sorria enquanto seus olhos estavam vendo Bella se afastar de mim. A raiva cresceu dentro de mim.

"Helena é sua prima?"

Tanya olhou pra mim e sorriu. "Sim, ela é. Por que você perguntou?"

Cerrei os dentes. "Você sabe quem foi sua editora?"

Ela encolheu os ombros e brincou com os botões da minha camisa. "Eu realmente não me importo."

Agarrei a mão dela arrancando pra longe da minha camisa. "Bem... você precisa agradecer à Bella, porque sem ela, o trabalho da sua prima não seria nem mesmo publicado," assobiei pra ela.

Tanya arregalou os olhos.

"Se você acha que seu show há pouco, pode fazer eu me afastar de Bella, você está absolutamente errada, Senhorita Robivski. Eu te disse vezes após vezes e repito novamente... Eu. Não. Amo. Você... e ainda mais agora", sussurrei ferozmente.

Eu rapidamente me afastei antes que ela agarrasse o meu braço. "Edward."

"Não!" Eu agarrei o dela.

Tanya engasgou.

"Nem pense nisso, Tanya. Isso nunca vai acontecer."

Me virei novamente, correndo para encontrar Bella. Eu precisava explicar o que havia acontecido pra ela. Mas depois de alguns momentos eu já não conseguia encontrá-la. Foi quando ouvi o homem, Demetri. Respirei fundo me aproximando dele. Ele sorria melancolicamente, quando me viu.

"Ah... você deve estar procurando por ela. Estou certo?"

"Sim", respondi logo.

Ele sorriu. "Ela foi lá para frente. Boa sorte."

Apertei os olhos pra ele, mas rapidamente fui até o banco da frente perto do palco. Eu vi Bella sentada, rapidamente me sentei ao seu lado.

"Bella..."

"Não diga nada. Eu não quero ouvir isso", ela sussurrou pra mim. Ela não olhou pra mim, entretanto.

Engoli em seco.

Foi então que a luz ficou fraca, e eu soube imediatamente que o evento ia começar. Eu não tive muita chance de falar com Bella, gostaria que pudéssemos falar assim que voltássemos ao nosso apartamento.

"Boa noite, senhoras e senhores," um homem cumprimentou-nos. "Esta noite é o momento mais emocionante não só pra mim, mas também para a nossa empresa. Helena McLane é a primeira autora estrangeira que trabalhou conosco, e estamos muito felizes de ter a honra de publicar seu primeiro livro nos Estados Unidos. Deixe-me apresentar... Helena McLane!"

Eu batia palmas sem entusiasmo lançando um olhar de lado pra Bella. Ela batia palmas e sorria muito orgulhosa e, em seguida, ela se levantou pra dar aplausos de pé à autora. Embora ela estivesse sorrindo, eu sabia que ela estava quebrada por dentro. E era tudo por minha causa.

"Obrigada... obrigada..." Ouvi Helena dizer quando o som das palmas acalmou e todos estavam de volta ao seu assento.

Honestamente, eu não ouvi o resto do seu discurso, porque minha mente estava tão concentrada em Bella. Olhei pra ela sem quebrar o olhar. Ela parecia tão bonita e eu me amaldiçoei por fazê-la tão triste neste momento. Foi então que vi Riley encorajando-a para ir ao palco, e eu tentava concentrar-me de volta à realidade.

Bella olhou pra mim, sorri calorosamente, mas ela rapidamente desviou o olhar de mim. Meu coração despencou. Ela realmente me odiava.

Ela se levantou de seu assento e agarrou sua bolsa antes de caminhar até o palco. Mesmo que eu me sentisse triste, eu também estava orgulhoso dela. Ela ajudou o sonho da mulher a se tornar realidade.

Sua autora sorriu amplamente a abraçando na frente de centenas de pessoas. Eu podia ver Bella rir levemente lançando seu abraço também.

"Vamos, Isabella. Diga alguma coisa", a mulher encorajou-a.

Bella riu nervosamente.

"Fala, Bella!" Eu ouvi a voz de Riley na multidão.

Eu rapidamente virei minha cabeça em sua direção estreitando meus olhos, mas Riley não olhava pra mim. Olhei de volta para Bella.

"Bem... isto é... muito... inesperado." Bella riu nervosamente e algumas pessoas riram com ela também. "Obrigada à Sra. McLane por confiar em mim para editar o seu trabalho. Foi um excelente trabalho e eu realmente gosto do seu livro. Desejo que o livro se torne um best-seller, desejo trabalhar com ela novamente algum dia. Então..." Ela olhou para Helena, que olhou pra ela com olhos lacrimejantes. "Parabéns!"

Todos bateram palmas novamente quando ela abraçou a autora, pela segunda vez. Ela lançou seu abraço enquanto a autora lhe dava um livro. Elas conversaram por um tempo e depois Bella abraçou-a de volta antes de se afastar do palco. Eu estava esperando que ela voltasse ao seu assento, mas eu vi que ela saiu da sala.

Um arrepio percorreu minha espinha. Ela não me deixou aqui, não é?

Rapidamente me levantei da cadeira correndo da sala, na tentativa de alcançar Bella. Mas ela realmente me deixou sozinho. No momento em que cheguei ao hall de entrada, ela já tinha ido.

* * *

><p><strong>NT: **_Bem, tantos acontecimentos, eu sinceramente não entendi essa do Edward, a mulher levou praticamente uma Fic inteira pra dizer Eu te amo, e a Putanya propõe um beijo de encerramento ele cede, *Bufei*_

_Temos mais 9 capítulo até o fim, mas se tudo der certo, até o fim do mês acaba, esse pov não tem sequencia _

_Bjos_

_Mili YLJJ_

**N/B: **_Edward merece no mínimo um tapa bem dado por cogitar a ideia de ceder um beijo à Putanya! Poxa, Edward, depois de todo o seu esforço? -.-'_

_Agora a Bella tá super irritada – e com um pouquinho de razão._

_Vamos lá, nos deixem seu comentário!_

_Bjos,_

_Kessy Rods_


	31. Desaparecida

EU ESTOU NOIVO DE BELLA SWAN

_Esta fanfic pertence à__Amoet e os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer. A nós só cabe a tradução para o português._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 31<strong>

**Desaparecida**

_Tradutora ~ Lary Reeden_

Meu mundo foi interrompido momentaneamente.

Minha cabeça estava girando.

Bella me deixou.

Ela realmente me deixou.

Meus olhos procuravam freneticamente fora do lobby, mas eu não podia encontrá-la. Para onde ela foi? E com aquele vestido? E se alguma coisa aconteceu com ela? Eu nunca iria me perdoar.

"Desculpe-me, senhor."

Virei a cabeça para ver um manobrista ao meu lado, ele sorriu com força. Apertei os olhos. "Sim?"

Ele piscou antes de respirar fundo. "Você está procurando pela senhora com o vestido creme, senhor?"

Meu coração acelerou. "Sim", eu quase gritei com ele. "Você sabe onde ela está?"

Ele acenou com a cabeça lentamente. "Uh... ela chamou um táxi e já foi embora, senhor. Sinto muito."

Eu quase virei meus olhos. "Eu sei disso. Em que caminho o táxi foi? Você pode me dizer?"

Ele acenou com a cabeça novamente e apontou o dedo à nossa esquerda. "Para lá, senhor."

Eu exalei e tirei a carteira. Peguei um tanto de dinheiro e enfiei no seu bolso antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. "Obrigado, garoto."

Eu meio que corri de volta para o salão principal e percebi que o evento estava quase acabando. Eu balancei a cabeça para as poucas pessoas que Bella havia me apresentado antes, quando senti alguém agarrar meu braço levemente. Eu me virei e vi Tanya olhando para mim esperançosa.

"Onde você vai, Edward?"

"Eu não tenho tempo para isso, Senhorita Robivski*".

_*É um tipo de hamster,então o Edward a chamou de "rata" educadamente._

Ela riu sombriamente. "Então, somos senhorita Robivski e Sr. Cullen agora? Você se esqueceu do que fizemos antes da sua bonita noiva interromper?"

Eu apertei meu queixo e me virei novamente, mas ela ainda segurava meu braço. Eu suspirei. "Deixe-me ir, Senhorita Robivski. Preciso encontrar Bella."

"Ela te deixou?" Ela me perguntou com sua voz doce e falsa. "Isso é rude."

"E você", eu levantei a minha voz. Eu não me importava de fazer uma cena agora. "Você já arruinou a minha vida e a da Bella. Vou dizer ao seu pai sobre isso, e quero ver você continuar."

"Seu pai e meu pai são os melhores amigos," Tanya gritou.

"Corte essa merda!" Eu gritei para ela. Do canto dos meus olhos, eu podia ver que algumas pessoas estavam olhando na nossa direção, inclusive Demetri. "É a amizade deles, não a minha. Além disso, meu pai é maduro o suficiente para encontrar um outro amigo." Eu não esperei que ela dissesse alguma coisa, porque eu puxei a mão do meu braço e caminhei rapidamente para a porta de saída.

"Ela não se importa com você, Edward."

Parei abruptamente.

"Ela deixou você aqui. Ela abandonou você. Ela não te ama o suficiente. Não como eu amo."

Respirei fundo. Ela realmente era louca.

Eu me virei de novo e olhei em seus olhos azuis. "Você me ama? Você não sente o que eu sinto. Você não sabe como eu me sinto. Isso não é amor."

"Você pode me ensinar", disse ela novamente.

Eu balancei a cabeça fracamente. "Talvez você possa aprender." Eu sorri um pouco. "Mas você não é Bella. E nunca será."

Tanya engasgou.

"Adeus, Senhorita Robivski".

Eu comecei a andar de novo quando Tanya gritou: "O que ela tem que eu não tenho?"

Até agora, nós já causamos cenas suficientes. Mas novamente, eu não me importava. Tudo o que eu precisava fazer era encontrar a minha noiva. Pedir-lhe perdão, mesmo que rastejando, se eu tivesse que fazer.

Eu me virei de novo. "Tudo. Bella é meu tudo e nada irá mudar isso. Nem mesmo você."

Eu andei rapidamente para a saída, não querendo causar outra cena. Espero que Bella possa me perdoar pelo meu confronto com Tanya mais cedo. Isso vai afetar seu trabalho, mas vou ajudá-la tanto quanto eu puder. Mas agora eu preciso encontrá-la.

O menino manobrista que me informou sobre Bella já tinha o meu carro quando eu cheguei no lobby. Menino inteligente. Ele me entregou a chave e sussurrou: "Boa sorte, senhor."

Eu sorri um pouco. "Obrigado, garoto."

Sem mais delongas, eu entrei no carro e apertei o cinto de segurança. Saí do hotel na direção que o menino manobrista me falou mais cedo. Havia várias possibilidades para mim. Ela poderia ter ido para o parque ou para o café, mas vendo a direção, as chances eram pequenas. O café que ela normalmente visitava não ficava nessa direção. Ela provavelmente foi para o parque. Mas já estava tarde. O que ela estava fazendo lá?

Dez minutos mais tarde, eu cheguei no parque e como eu esperava, estava escuro. Estacionei meu carro e saí para procurar Bella. Este lugar era tranquilo, mas isso não quer dizer que ela não corria perigo aqui.

Eu vasculhei o parque com os meus olhos, mas eu não pude ver nenhuma garota com um vestido creme. Suspirei e sentei no banco mais próximo. Passei a mão pelo meu cabelo. O que devo fazer agora? Onde ela está agora?

Peguei meu celular do bolso rapidamente e olhei para ver se a Bella tonha me mandado alguma sms ou ligado, mas nada. Eu respirei fundo e apertei o número da Bella. Meu batimento cardíaco ficou selvagem quando ouvi o tom de discagem tocando algumas vezes. O que devo dizer a ela?

Mas em vez de ouvir a voz de Bella, de repente, a discagem desviou diretamente para o correio de voz.

"Droga!" Amaldiçoei-me. Bella ignorou a chamada.

Eu apertei o botão novamente, mas agora foi apenas para o seu correio de voz. Ela desligou o telefone.

"Merda!" Amaldiçoei novamente e puxei meu cabelo.

Isto é sério.

Por um momento, eu tentei controlar a minha respiração e pensar de forma mais clara. Mas não foi fácil. E então eu senti meu celular vibrar na minha mão e meu coração disparou. Eu estava esperando que fosse Bella, mas isso foi imediatamente transformado em decepção quando vi o nome na tela.

Suspirei pesadamente e apertei o botão de atender.

"Sim, papai?"

"Edward, você está bem, filho?"

Eu fiz uma careta. "Não. Por que você pergunta?"

Meu pai suspirou. "Sinto muito, filho. Acabei de receber um telefonema de Stefan-"

"Eu não quero ouvir nada sobre Stefan Robivski ou a sua filha estúpida. Só me deixe em paz!" Eu gritei no meu telefone. Minha voz ecoou no parque silencioso.

"Eu sei, Edward. Será que você..."

"Não me diga pra me acalmar," Eu assobiei no telefone. "Eu disse para resolver essa coisa com ele e agora sua filha arruinou o meu noivado com Bella. Eu não ligo para o que você vai fazer, pai... Eu não me importo se você ainda insiste em tê-lo como seu melhor amigo, mas não espere que eu queira ver Tanya Robivski. Nunca! "

"Edward"

"Noite, pai" Eu desliguei imediatamente e coloquei meu telefone no bolso mais próximo.

Fechei os olhos e soltei o fôlego antes de me levantar do banco e entrar no carro. Liguei o motor e dirigi sem rumo pela noite, tentando pensar em onde a Bella poderia estar a essa hora. Quando o relógio do meu carro chegou a 1 da manhã, eu desisti. Eu realmente gostaria que Bella estivesse em casa para que pudéssemos conversar.

Eu voltei para o nosso apartamento e suspirei de alívio quando vi que o caminhão vermelho ainda estava lá. Isso significava que ela estava em casa. Eu estacionei meu carro na garagem, desliguei o motor e corri para o nosso apartamento. Abri a porta muito rapidamente.

"Bella?"

O apartamento estava escuro.

Um arrepio percorreu minha espinha. Será que ela estava lá fora ou saiu novamente?

Corri para o quarto e congelei quando vi o vestido creme em sua cama. Ela estava em casa. Mas, então, onde ela está? Olhei na mesa e pisquei rapidamente quando vi que suas malas, seu celular e seu laptop se foram. Minhas pernas ficaram fracas.

Ela me deixou de novo?

Não... não... não pode ser!

Eu saí rapidamente do quarto de Bella e parei abruptamente quando vi algo brilhante sobre a mesa da sala de estar sob a luz fraca do corredor. Todo o ar deixou meus pulmões.

Na mesa de sala de estar, eu vi os anéis da Bella.

_Buuuzz._

O que foi isso?

_Buuuzz._

Eu senti algo no meu bolso. Havia algo no meu bolso? Peguei a coisa que estava vibrando dentro do meu bolso e eu olhei na tela.

_Jasper._

Meu melhor amigo.

O que ele quer?

Eu apertei o botão de atender e olhei fixamente para a parede do meu quarto. "Sim?" Minha voz soava estranha, até mesmo em meus próprios ouvidos.

"Edward? Onde você está?" Jasper perguntou. Sua voz estava ansiosa.

"Em casa", respondi categoricamente.

Meu melhor amigo suspirou. "Vamos lá, cara. Fale comigo. Que aconteceu? Onde está Bella?"

Eu olhei para os anéis sobre a mesa e movi eles entre os dedos. "Ela se foi. Ela foi embora."

"Para onde ela foi?"

"Eu não sei", eu respondi em voz baixa, quase um sussurro.

"Edward, não perca a esperança, homem. Acorde. Você precisa encontrá-la," disse Jasper novamente. Sua voz estava dura agora.

"Por quê?" Eu disse fracamente. "Ela não me quer."

"Nossa, cara. Que diabos há de errado com você? Você tem sorte que eu e seu pai..."

No momento em que ele mencionou a palavra "pai", todo o meu mundo voltou de repente, e a realidade afundou dentro de mim, quando eu percebi que estava sentado no sofá, ainda com minhas roupas do evento do lançamento do livro. Por quanto tempo eu fiquei sentado aqui?

"...Eu não quero te ver com pena de si mesmo, cara", eu ouvi palavras de Jasper claramente agora.

"Jasper!"

"Sim?"

"Onde você está?"

"Bem-vindo de volta, homem," eu podia sentir que ele estava sorrindo na outra linha. "Eu sabia que iria te trazer de volta à realidade quando mencionei o seu velho."

"Eu não quero ouvir sobre ele agora," Eu assobiei para ele. "Como você sabe?"

"O que você acha?"

Apertei os olhos. "Será que o meu pai lhe disse?"

Jasper riu levemente. "Por mais que você não queira ouvir sobre ele, ele está certo, Edward."

Amaldiçoei sob a minha respiração.

"Ei, não é tão ruim assim."

"Sério, Jazz. Eu não quero ouvir sobre ele. E eu quis dizer isso."

"Tudo bem... Bem... Então, onde você acha que você pode encontrar Bella?" ele me perguntou de novo.

Suspirei e passei a mão livre pelo meu cabelo. "Eu não tenho a porra de uma pista Jazz. Ela poderia estar em qualquer lugar." Eu tremi de novo. "Ela poderia estar em Londres agora."

"Londres?" ele perguntou com espanto. "Edward, o voo para Londres leva 15 horas. Seja razoável. E o que faz você pensar que ela vai para Londres?"

Fechei os olhos e inclinei a cabeça para o sofá. "Bella foi promovida e seu chefe havia planejado transferi-la para Londres."

"Ah... entendo..."

Silêncio.

"Então... você tem uma teoria de que ela foi para Londres."

Meus olhos se abriram. "Eu não sei!" Eu gritei para ele. Eu respirei fundo e fechei os olhos. "Eu sinto muito... é que... eu não sei."

Jasper suspirou. "Está tudo bem. Mas, ei... por que não tenta ligar para os pais dela? Talvez ela foi para casa de algum deles?"

"Sério?"

"Vale a pena tentar. Ou... você pode ligar para Angela e Alice. Talvez elas saibam de alguma coisa."

Abri os olhos e assenti. "Você está certo, cara. Obrigado."

"Sem problemas."

"Ei, você poderia perguntar a Alice agora?"

"Hum... eu não estou em Nova York."

Eu franzi minhas sobrancelhas. "Onde você está?"

"Washington".

"Bem... isso é bom porque você pode me ajudar a encontrar Bella quando eu chegar aí."

"Edward," Jasper suspirou novamente. "Quando eu disse Washington... não quis dizer o estado de Washington, mas na DC. Estou em Washington DC."

"Ah... entendi."

"Não desista, tudo bem? Eu não sei o que aconteceu ainda. Seu pai não me disse e eu tenho certeza também que você não quer falar comigo sobre isso. Então vá procurar sua amada, Edward. E me informe sobre o progresso."

Eu sorri com tristeza. "Obrigado Jazz".

"Boa sorte, cara."

"Sim".

E a chamada caiu. Olhei para os anéis momentaneamente e pensei no que Jasper me disse. Ele estava certo. Eu precisava encontrar Bella. Não importa a que custo. Uma das possibilidades era ela ter ido para Forks, para o Charlie. Pelo menos, se ela não estivesse lá, eu poderia perguntar a ele onde Bella poderia ter ido.

Levantei-me da cadeira, agarrei os anéis e caminhei para o meu quarto. Coloquei os anéis de volta na caixa-preta antes de trocar de roupa e vestir uma camisa branca com calça e jaqueta jeans. Eu verifiquei a minha carteira, meu celular e peguei meu passaporte apenas no caso de eu ter de pegar um voo internacional. Saí do meu quarto e fui para a cozinha. Abri a geladeira e bebi o leite direto da caixinha. Bella geralmente me dá um soco de leve quando ela me vê fazer isso. Meu estômago deu um nó. Espero que não seja tarde demais para trazê-la de volta.

Eu saí do nosso apartamento e peguei meu celular enquanto caminhava para o estacionamento. Eu apertei o botão de discagem rápida para o número da Bella, mas ele ainda estava sendo redirecionado para a caixa postal.

"Bella... eu estou te procurando. Não importa onde você esteja. Vou trazê-la para casa", deixei a mensagem e pressionei outro número na discagem rápida.

Tocou algumas vezes antes de ouvir a voz do homem responder a minha chamada. "Edward?"

Liguei o alarme carro e abri a porta do motorista. "Fale com o Dr. Gerandy e peça para me dar dois dias de folga."

"Eu vou, Edward."

"Obrigado, pai", eu disse a ele antes de pressionar o botão de desligar. Eu não podia falar muito com ele, mas agora eu tinha certeza de que meu pai compreendeu.

Entrei e apertei o cinto de segurança. O motor do meu Volvo rugiu antes de eu acelerar rapidamente do estacionamento. E pegar a estrada para Forks.

Para a casa de Charlie Swan.

* * *

><p><strong>NT~** _É, ainda não entendo esse relacionamento do Edward com o Carlisle e muito menos o porque do Jasper não ligar para a Alice para saber. -.-_

_Hahahaha, mas Edward estou aqui, querendo te... *momento Shakira* e você nem precisa me procurar lalalala._

_Lary Reeden_

**N/B ~ **_Edward desolado sem a Bella me dá uma dor no coração. Vem cá Edward! Vem que eu to facim. HAHAHA _

_Ah, e só pra eu não perder o costume: Odeio a Tanya (ratazana). :) hehehe_

_Não esqueçam as reviews! _

_Bjos,_

_Kessy Rods_

_Contagemmmm 8 capítulos pro fim :D _


	32. Procurando

EU ESTOU NOIVO DE BELLA SWAN

_Esta fanfic pertence à __Amoet e os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer. A nós só cabe a tradução para o português._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 32<strong>

**Procurando**

_Tradutora ~ Mili YLJJ_

Eu não sabia onde eu ainda encontrava minhas forças, mas eu ainda podia dirigir mesmo com a falta de sono. Entre as viagens à casa de Charlie em Forks, eu consegui ligar e enviar mensagem de texto para Bella, mas sempre sendo saudado por seu correio de voz, e eu estava ficando preocupado. Se ela foi para Forks, como ela chegou lá? Será que ela pediu ajuda para outra pessoa? Meu estômago deu um nó e eu balancei a cabeça. Não, Bella não era esse tipo de mulher.

O dia virou madrugada quando passei a fronteira de Forks, eu parei novamente por um momento para a décima tentativa de contato com Bella. Eu apertei o botão e ofeguei quando pude ouvir o tom da discagem. Ela ligou o telefone!

Meu sangue correu mais rápido, mas a empolgação não durou muito tempo, quando de repente o tom de discagem foi interrompido de novo pelo correio de voz. "Merda!" Amaldiçoei e coloquei o meu telefone de volta no meu bolso. Eu controlei minha respiração e inclinei a cabeça no banco do carro. Ela não queria falar comigo. Nem mesmo um pouquinho. Eu engoli o nó na garganta e quase desisti, quando de repente eu lembrei o que Jasper havia dito. Se eu realmente amo Bella, eu farei qualquer coisa para tê-la de volta. Mesmo se eu tiver que rastejar.

Eu respirei fundo e continuei a dirigir, entrei na cidade chuvosa. Eu estava ficando ansioso quando cheguei mais perto de casa de Charlie. Eu estava esperando que minha chegada não fosse surpresa pra ele, não se Bella realmente estivesse lá. Parei meu carro na garagem e eu pude ver a viatura. Respirei um suspiro de alívio. Fiquei feliz que ele estava em casa porque eu não tinha muito tempo para procurar por ele, se a casa estivesse vazia.

Desliguei o motor e rapidamente saí do meu carro. Fui até a porta da frente e bati freneticamente. Depois de várias vezes, a porta se abriu e eu pude ver o rosto surpreso de Charlie.

"Edward?"

"Ela está aqui?" Eu soltei.

"Você está falando de Bella?"

Eu não esperei por sua resposta e rapidamente corri para as escadas até o quarto de Bella. "Bella!" Eu gritei.

"Edward!"

Eu abri a porta do quarto e meu coração afundou quando o quarto estava vazio. Nada mudou desde a última vez que eu estive ali para a reunião. Eu inclinei minha cabeça na porta e fechei os olhos. Ela não estava aqui.

"Edward? O que há de errado? Você pode me dizer o que aconteceu? Eu recebi um telefonema de Renée sobre Bella ter desaparecido e eu tentei ligar pra ela também, mas ela não atende o seu celular," eu ouvi Charlie falando comigo.

Ergui a cabeça e olhei pra ele, que ainda estava de pé no pé da escada. "Onde você acha que ela foi?"

Charlie suspirou. "Ela pode ir para a sua mãe, eu suponho."

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Certo. Obrigado, senhor."

Eu rapidamente desci as escadas correndo, mas ele agarrou meu braço gentilmente. "Não, filho. Você parece o inferno. Por que você não lava o rosto ou algo assim e eu te faço um café?" Charlie ofereceu.

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Não, eu não tenho muito tempo."

"Não vai fazer nenhum bem a forma como você esta aparentando", ele me disse com firmeza. "Agora vá lavar o rosto e sente comigo. Preciso de respostas."

Eu olhei para aqueles olhos castanhos e então assenti fracamente. Charlie não iria me deixar ir, mesmo se eu resistisse. Ele tinha uma arma, depois de tudo. Ele apontou para o banheiro e eu andei desanimado para ele. Lavei o rosto e me refresquei um pouco, removendo todo o peso que eu senti durante a minha viagem até aqui.

Depois que eu terminei, entrei na sala onde Charlie já estava sentado com uma xícara de café e uma cerveja.

"Sente-se melhor?" ele perguntou.

Suspirei e me sentei no sofá. Eu tomei um gole do meu café. "Eu me sinto melhor", respondi suavemente.

Charlie pegou sua cerveja e recostou-se no sofá. "Então, o que aconteceu?"

Ergui a cabeça e olhei pra ele. "Primeiro de tudo, como é que Renée descobriu?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Ela disse que seu pai ligou pra ela."

Eu quase virei meus olhos. _Obrigado, pai._

"Eu acho que eu preciso agradecer ao meu pai por contar a todos sobre o que aconteceu", eu disse acidamente.

"Nem tudo. Ainda estou curioso. E a coisa mais importante é que você nem sabe onde ela está. Isso é sério", Charlie atirou de volta.

Sim, eu sei disso.

Eu fiz uma careta. "Eu sei."

Charlie estreitou os olhos. "O que você fez, Edward?"

Eu engoli. "Nada, senhor. É apenas um mal-entendido."

"Que tipo de mal-entendido?"

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. "Eu... uh... eu fui assistir a um lançamento de um livro com Bella e quando eu estava prestes a pegar uma bebida para nós dois, eu encontrei... uma conhecida... antiga."

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Sério? Quantos anos?"

Eu pisquei. "Desculpe-me, senhor?" Ou ele estava falando sobre a idade ou outra coisa. Espero que tenha sido o último.

Charlie revirou os olhos. "Quero dizer... quanto tempo você conhece esta pessoa?"

Ah, isso.

"Ela era minha amiga quando eu estava no colegial", eu respondi em voz baixa.

"Era?"

"Ela não é mais."

"Hmm... eu vejo. Então, o que isso tem a ver com a minha filha?"

Tudo bem, essa era a parte mais difícil. Eu gostaria que ele não atirasse em mim depois.

"Ela estava tentando me seduzir... bem, literalmente, e Bella me pegou", eu estremeci mentalmente.

_Por favor, não atire em mim._

"Pegou você?" ele perguntou sem rodeios. "Como?"

Engoli novamente. "Ela... uh... ela estava tentando me beijar."

O rosto de Charlie ficou sério. "Ela estava tentando beijar você e você deixou?"

"Senhor..."

"Corta essa bobagem!" ele gritou pra mim.

Eu fiquei em silêncio imediatamente.

"Eu confiei em você à minha filha. Eu a deixei viver com você e é assim que você a trata?" ele disse com a voz cheia de veneno.

"Senhor, acredite em mim."

"Eu não preciso de sua explicação. Não admira que ela fugiu de você. E agora, depois que ela lhe deu tudo, você a trata como um pedaço de merda?"

Desta vez, ele estava tremendo e eu sabia que tinha que fazer algo antes que ele realmente atirasse em mim.

"Eu amo a sua filha!" Eu respondi com firmeza. Charlie me olhou desconfiado. "Eu quero a sua filha. Juro, senhor. Eu não a beijei. Ela nunca teve a chance."

Por vários momentos, ficamos olhando um para o outro antes dele respirar fundo e tomar sua cerveja. "Você está realmente fodido, meu jovem. E é muito pior, porque você fez isso no meio do evento do seu escritório. Você teve sorte que eu não estava lá. Eu poderia atirar imediatamente."

Eu pisquei surpreso. _Sim, eu sei disso._

"Você realmente precisa trabalhar com o seu traseiro para trazê-la de volta", disse ele casualmente.

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. "Eu sei." Eu olhei para ele novamente. Eu acho que a espessa atmosfera não estava mais aqui. "Onde você acha que ela foi, senhor?"

Charlie franziu os lábios. "Ela provavelmente foi para a sua mãe, mas é apenas uma possibilidade. Ou talvez ela pudesse ir para encontrar seus amigos."

Eu balancei a cabeça e puxei meu telefone. Abri meus contatos telefônicos e apertei o botão de discagem sobre o nome de Renée. Eu ouvi o tom de discagem algumas vezes antes de ouvir a voz familiar.

"Olá?"

"Olá, Renée. É Edward."

"Oh! Oi, Edward! Você encontrou Bella?"

Huh?

"Espere! Ela não está aí?" Um arrepio percorreu minha espinha. Onde ela poderia ir? Charlie olhou pra mim com preocupação em seu rosto.

"Hum... não, ela não está. O que aconteceu, Edward?" Renée perguntou-me em pânico.

Eu suspirei. "Basta ficar aí, Renée. Estou indo para Phoenix."

"O que? Ed..."

Eu apertei o botão de encerrar e olhei para Charlie. "Eu vou para Phoenix."

"Mas você sabe que ela não está lá."

Eu balancei a cabeça e coloquei o meu telefone de volta no meu bolso. Esvaziei a minha xícara de café e olhei pra ele de novo. "Eu sei. Eu só quero conversar com Renée, eu sou responsável por tudo isso."

Charlie suspirou. "Tente descansar um pouco quando você puder, garoto. Você parece realmente terrível."

Eu sorri melancolicamente. "Obrigado, Charlie. Acho que preciso ir agora."

Ele assentiu e eu caminhei rapidamente de volta para o meu carro.

"Ei, Edward," ele me chamou quando eu estava abrindo a porta do motorista.

Eu olhei pra ele. "Sim?"

"Eu espero que da próxima vez que você me ligar seja sobre os planos de casamento", ele sorriu.

Eu ri levemente. "Obrigado, Charlie. Espero que sim também."

Ele acenou com a cabeça. "Boa sorte, garoto."

Eu balancei a cabeça pra trás e entrei no carro. Ele ainda estava de pé na frente da porta, quando eu dirigi o meu carro virando a esquina.

Sim, a sorte é a minha melhor esperança agora.

Eu dirigi de volta para Seattle e em linha reta para o Sea-Tac. Eu consegui fazer uma refeição no almoço, porque eu não tinha vontade para comer. Inferno, eu nem mesmo percebi que eu não tinha dormido muito na noite passada. Já era tarde quando me sentei no meu vôo para Phoenix. A viagem não foi longa o suficiente mas eu chegaria em Phoenix durante a noite. Eu tentei relaxar durante o vôo ouvindo música ou assistindo a filmes, mas meu cérebro parecia não funcionar. Tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era em Bella. Como ela estava? Ela estava bem?

No momento em que aterrisei no aeroporto, rapidamente aluguei um carro e fui para a casa de Renée. Com a ajuda do GPS do meu celular, encontrei a casa de Renée 45 minutos depois. Era uma casa de classe média, mas eu podia ver por que Bella gostava de viver aqui. A casa era adaptada para ela e sua mãe. Havia um SUV estacionado na entrada da garagem, e eu estacionei meu carro em frente a casa. Eu rapidamente saí do meu carro e caminhei até a porta da frente. Depois de tomar várias respirações, bati várias vezes e a porta se abriu.

Um rosto familiar me cumprimentou e eu sorri fracamente. "Oi, Renée."

"Oh, Edward", ela suspirou e me abraçou ternamente. Eu a abracei de volta antes dela se afastar do nosso abraço. "Oh, céus... você parece exausto. Você já comeu?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Não muito. Apenas algumas refeições. Estou bem, realmente."

Os olhos de Renée amoleceram. "Você deve estar exausto. Por favor, entre. Você chegou a tempo para o jantar. Phil não está em casa ainda. Você pode usar o antigo quarto de Bella, se quiser."

"Obrigado, Renée, mas eu não vou ficar. Eu só quero ter certeza que tudo está bem e eu sou totalmente responsável por isso. Vou encontrar Bella de volta", afirmei.

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas. "Não me diga que Charlie fez você dizer isso."

Eu ri levemente. "Bem... metade. Mas não... é a minha vontade."

Renée suspirou. "Pelo menos, por favor, entre, querido? Você está morto em seus pés. Você pode usar o banheiro, se você quiser."

Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente. "Obrigado, Renée. Espero que eu..."

"Oh, silêncio. Agora entre e vamos comer na sala de jantar", Renée interrompeu e eu não tinha forças nem para reclamar.

Depois de um rápido passeio ao redor da casa, eu estava novamente no banheiro para me refrescar um pouco. Eu olhei para o espelho e eu pude ver como eu estava abatido. Eu parecia exausto e meu cabelo estava horrível. Não que ele parecesse bom de qualquer maneira em uma base diária. Mas eu sabia que eu não dormiria neste estado. Não quando eu estava preocupado com Bella.

Saí do banheiro e fui até a sala de jantar. Renée já estava lá com dois pratos de comida na frente dela. Ela sorriu quando me viu e apontou-me para eu sentar ao seu lado. A comida parecia deliciosa, mas eu não queria comer.

"Não está com fome?" Renée perguntou.

Eu balancei minha cabeça lentamente. "Eu não sinto vontade de comer."

Ela sorriu calorosamente. "Você precisa ter força se você quer encontrá-la. Coma alguma coisa."

Seu gesto acolhedor finalmente me conquistou. Eu comi o melhor que pude, mas ainda não esvaziei meu prato. Renée sorriu quando eu empurrei o meu prato. Eu me senti melhor depois.

Olhei para o rosto dela. "Você precisa de respostas agora?"

Seus lábios se contraíram. "Não, eu não acho que eu precise. Charlie já me disse."

Eu fiz uma careta. "Oh".

Renée olhou para o copo e brincou com ele. "Eu entendo que Charlie esteja com raiva. Isto é natural. Bella é mais parecida com o pai dela em alguns aspectos. E também não estou surpresa dela fugir de você."

Eu balancei a cabeça com tristeza e olhei de novo para seus olhos. "Você tem alguma uma pista sobre Bella?"

Ela suspirou e inclinou-se na cadeira. "Ela, obviamente, não quer ser encontrada. É por isso que ela não entrou em contato com Charlie ou comigo." E então ela olhou pra mim. "Você ligou para as suas amigas? Angela ou Alice?"

Eu pisquei. _Realmente, por que não pensei nisso antes?_

"Tente ligar para elas", Renée sugeriu depois de ver a minha expressão.

Eu balancei a cabeça e puxei meu celular do bolso. Abri meus contatos telefônicos e apertei o botão de chamada sobre o nome de Angela. O tom de discagem tocou algumas vezes antes de eu ouvir a voz de uma mulher.

"Olá?"

"Hum... Olá. Angela?" Eu cumprimentei.

"Uh... sim, essa sou eu. Edward? É você?"

Eu fiz uma careta. Sim, eu não tenho contato com ela desde a nossa formatura do ensino médio. Salvei seus números em caso de emergência e agora estou em situação de emergência. "É... sou eu. Ouça... Bella está com você agora? Ou ela te ligou ou enviou uma mensagem de texto a você ontem?"

"Hum... não. Bem, ela me ligou e me contou sobre o seu noivado, mas isso é tudo. Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

Eu suspirei. "Não... nada. Eu... uh... só não consigo falar com ela. Isso é tudo."

"Certo", ela parecia insegura. "Há algo que eu possa fazer para ajudar?"

"Se... se ela ligar para você ou entrar em contato com você, por favor, deixe-me saber?"

"Claro, Edward. Mais alguma coisa?"

"Não, muito obrigado por sua ajuda, Angela. Diga oi para o Ben por mim."

"Eu direi. Boa noite, Edward."

"Boa noite".

Eu apertei o botão de encerrar e suspirei.

"Ela não está com Angela?" Renée perguntou.

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Não, ela não está lá. Eu não acho que a Bella esteja com Angela também."

"Isso significa que Alice é a nossa melhor aposta", Renée disse novamente.

"E se... Alice fizer outras sugestões?" Eu engoli o nó na garganta.

Renée apertou os lábios. "Basta tentar ligar primeiro."

Eu respirei fundo e procurei nos meus contatos telefônicos o nome de Alice. Meu coração estava batendo tão rápido quanto o tom de discagem, ele tocou algumas vezes. Eu realmente desejava que Bella estivesse lá.

"Olá?"

"Olá... Alice?"

"Edward?" Seu tom era estranho, uma espécie de nervosismo.

"Hum... Eu só quero saber se Bella te ligou ou te contatou ontem ou talvez hoje?" Perguntei-lhe ansiosamente.

"Bella?"

"Hum... sim. Será que ela te ligou?"

Houve uma pausa em um momento antes dela responder: "Hum... não, ela não fez."

Meu coração se afundou e eu me inclinei levemente na cadeira. "Mas se ela te ligar e contar onde ela está agora você me diria? Por favor, Alice... eu preciso de sua ajuda."

Eu podia ouvir ela suspirar. "Sinto muito, Edward, mas eu não tenho notícias dela neste momento. Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

Fechei os olhos. "É uma longa história," eu murmurei fracamente.

"Eu sinto muito em ouvir isso, mas eu tenho certeza que Bella está bem. Vou contatá-lo se ela ligar."

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Obrigado, Alice." Coloquei meu telefone no meu colo, não incomodando em pressionar o botão de encerrar.

"Ela não está com Alice?" Ouvi Renée perguntar.

Abri os olhos e olhei para o teto. "Não. Está tudo acabado agora."

"Você realmente acha isso?" ela me desafiou.

Eu suspirei. "O que mais, Renée? Eu não sei onde ela está."

"Eu pensei que você conhecesse Bella melhor agora. O que seu coração lhe diz?"

Refleti sobre o que ela disse e respirei fundo várias vezes. Bella não estava na casa de seus pais e ela não tinha muitos amigos. Eu sabia que ela não incomodaria Angela, não com seus planos de casamento, e Alice ainda era minha melhor esperança. Mas ela já dissera que não. E novamente se eu recordasse da minha conversa com Alice, eu poderia sentir que havia algo estranho no seu tom. Será que ela escondeu alguma coisa?

Olhei de novo para Renée. "Você acha que Alice está mentindo?"

Ela sorriu um pouco. "Não mentindo. Mais como protegendo Bella."

Uma nova esperança aqueceu meu coração. "Então, ela está em Nova York?"

"Por que você não vai descobrir por você mesmo?"

Sorri abertamente e Renée sorriu de volta. Eu a abracei brevemente. "Obrigado, Renée."

Ela riu e acariciou minhas costas antes de liberar o meu abraço. "Vá encontrar minha filha, querido."

Eu balancei a cabeça e olhei para ela com atenção. "Você não quer que eu fique aqui e escute uma palestra sobre o quão ruim eu tratei Bella?"

Renée revirou os olhos e riu de novo. "Mesmo que eu te pergunte, você não vai dizer sim e gritar com você ou dar uma palestra a você também não vai trazer Bella de volta. Tenho certeza que ela vai dar alguma coisa disso a você", ela sorriu.

Meus ombros caíram. "Obrigado por isso, Renée."

Ela riu e bateu no meu ombro. "Ela virá por aí, eventualmente, mas você precisa trabalhar muito duro para isso acontecer."

Eu suspirei. "Sim, Charlie disse isso também."

Renée sorriu. "Vá em frente. Não perca mais tempo aqui. Boa sorte, querido."

"Obrigado, Renée."

Sem demora, eu disse adeus a Renée e dirigi de volta para o aeroporto. Depois de voltar para o meu carro de aluguel, consegui reservar meu voo de 5 horas para Nova York antes da meia-noite, e com sucesso eu liguei para Jasper para pedir o endereço de Alice, antes de embarcar no avião.

Até o momento que embarquei no terminal, não senti nenhum cansaço. Eu estava ansioso por ver Bella. O vôo para Nova York foi longo, cerca de cinco horas, mas eu não consegui sentir. Quando finalmente cheguei ao aeroporto, eu rapidamente aluguei um carro e olhei o mapa que eu comprei no aeroporto procurando o endereço do apartamento de Alice. O relógio digital no painel mostrava seis horas. Depois de ser pego em um engarrafamento por uma hora, eu finalmente cheguei em frente ao prédio do apartamento. Eu rapidamente desliguei o motor e peguei o elevador para o andar de Alice. Passei a mão nervosamente nos meus cabelos várias vezes. Se eu visse Bella, o que eu diria a ela? Desculpa? Ah, por favor... eu poderia fazer melhor do que isso.

Eu saí do elevador quando ouvi 'ding'. Eu meio que corri até a porta de Alice e bati na porta freneticamente. Eu estava tão ansioso. Eu precisava ver Bella agora. E então a porta se abriu com a pessoa que eu procurei esses dois dias parada ali bem diante de mim.

Lá, atrás da porta... Eu vi Bella.

* * *

><p>Sem no mínimo 5 reviews, eu não posto mais.<p>

**N/T: **_Olha ou eu sou muito tendenciosa, mas sério ninguém acha as reações da Bella um pouco exageradas? Todo mundo compreende, ninguém dá uma alfinetada? Eu tenho dó do Edward, tem que ser muito amor mesmo...*processando esse capítulo do Desespero*_

_Bjos_

_Mili YLJJ_

**N/B: **_O que mais me irritou nesse capítulo foi Charlie realmente achando que o Edward chegou a beijar a Tanya, sem nem sequer ouvi-lo. Edward não ajudou, ficando todo nervoso e tal por algo que ele nem fez, mas enfim... Concordo com a Mili quando ela diz que as atitudes da Bella são um pouco exageradas, ela podia maneirar um pouquinho, hehehe.. _

_Deixem-nos uma review! :D_

_Bjos_

_Kessy Rods_


	33. As Consequências

EU ESTOU NOIVO DE BELLA SWAN

_Esta fanfic pertence à Amoet e os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer. A nós só cabe a tradução para o português._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 33<strong>

**As Consequências**

_Tradutora ~ Mili YLJJ_

Ela parecia exatamente a mesma de quando ela me deixou no evento há dois dias atrás. Uma coisa que estava diferente eram os círculos escuros sob seus olhos e ela parecia exausta. Todas as minhas palavras planejadas se perderam no momento em que a vi. Senti tanto medo e alívio ao mesmo tempo, com medo do que ela iria me dizer e alívio por finalmente a encontrar. Dei um passo involuntário pra frente enquanto Bella deu um passo pra trás. Ignorei a sensação de nó no meu estômago por sua rejeição, mas minha felicidade bateu todas as emoções que eu senti.

"Bella... você está aqui..." eu disse com uma breve felicidade na minha voz.

Ela cerrou os punhos. "Como você sabia que eu estava aqui?" ela me perguntou, sem rodeios.

Meu coração se afundou.

Bella estreitou os olhos. "O que você está fazendo aqui?" cuspiu.

Eu não tive a oportunidade de responder a ela, porque de repente Alice apareceu ao lado de Bella, ainda de pijama. "Bella, o que é..." seus olhos se arregalaram quando me viram. "Edward?"

Bella virou a cabeça bruscamente pra Alice com raiva em seus olhos. "Você disse a ele que eu estava aqui?"

Alice olhou para ela, em confusão. "Não."

Bella riu sombriamente. "Não minta pra mim, Alice. Ninguém sabia que eu estava aqui, exceto você!"

Alice apertou sua mandíbula. "Eu nunca vou te trair como ele fez, Bella."

Eu vacilei.

Bella revirou os olhos. "Ele poderia ter implorado pra você dizer onde eu estava."

Tudo bem... eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa aqui!

"Ela não me disse nada!"

As duas pararam de discutir e olharam na minha direção, mas mantive meus olhos em Bella. Eu precisava que ela enxergasse a minha honestidade. "Ela não me disse nada, Bella. Eu vim aqui por mim mesmo."

Por um momento, houve um silêncio entre nós; esperei nervosamente.

Ouvi Alice suspirar então ela se virou se afastando de nós. Eu me mantive no meu lugar, assim como Bella. Alice apareceu novamente, e não mais usando o pijama, ela usava um casaco.

"Vou deixar vocês dois aqui. Sejam agradáveis e resolvam este problema. Entenderam?"

Nenhum de nós respondeu.

"Bom!"

Alice continuou a andar e saiu do apartamento. _Obrigado, Alice._

Bella suspirou esfregando as têmporas. Respirei fundo silenciosamente. "Podemos conversar?" Perguntei em voz baixa.

Ela suspirou novamente. Ela não me respondeu, apenas fez um gesto com a mão pra que eu pudesse entrar. Ela caminhou lentamente para a sala, eu poderia dizer que havia algo de errado com sua perna.

"Você está bem, Bella?" Aconteceu alguma coisa enquanto ela estava aqui?

Ela olhou pra mim. "Estou bem", disse secamente.

Foi como um tapa na cara...

Acho que precisamos de uma abordagem diferente por aqui.

Balancei a cabeça tristemente.

Ela se sentou no sofá, eu também, mas ela colocou uma distância entre nós. Eu podia entender isso. Respirei fundo novamente.

"Como você está? Estive procurando por você nestes dois dias." Isso foi o melhor que eu pude argumentar.

Ela zombou. "Acho que você sabe melhor do que ninguém como eu me sinto, Edward! Eu tenho um noivo que disse que me amava, que disse que queria se casar comigo desde que eu tinha seis anos de idade, ele me deu um anel de compromisso, ele me deu um anel de noivado e então eu o vi se aconchegando nos braços de outra mulher. Então, me diga como eu me sinto agora, Edward? "

Foi como um segundo tapa na cara...

Como eu explicaria pra ela a verdade?

Olhei para ela com tristeza. "Bella..."

"Olha, eu não preciso da sua explicação", ela interrompeu. "Agora, você sabe que estou aqui e estou bem. Eu vou voltar pra Seattle esta tarde e depois eu vou voltar para o meu antigo apartamento. Nós terminamos, Edward, nosso compromisso está desfeito!"

Oh não, nós não terminamos.

Eu não vou deixar que ela vá embora com isto.

Apertei meu maxilar. "Você quer acabar com o nosso compromisso sem ao menos ouvir a minha explicação? Você tem alguma ideia de como eu estou preocupado com você nestes últimos dois dias? Eu não consigo comer, eu não consigo dormir e inferno, eu nem mesmo consigo respirar. Eu não sabia onde você estava e você não atendeu as minhas ligações também."

Bella estreitou os olhos. "Qual a importância disso pra você? Você tem outra mulher pra aquecer sua cama agora."

Isso era o suficiente!

Apertei meu punho inconscientemente. "Ela não é nada!" Eu rosnei. "Eu não me importo com ela. O que você viu naquela noite foi ela tentando me seduzir. Soube que Helena é sua prima, era esse o motivo pra ela estar lá. Ela não esperava me ver lá, é claro, mas ela não esperava que você fosse a única editora do livro de Helena."

Bella olhou pra mim, tomei outra respiração profunda.

"Quando você saiu da sala, eu tentei achar você. Eu procurei por todos os lugares que eu poderia pensar, mas eu ainda não conseguia encontrá-la. Cheguei em casa, no nosso apartamento, esperando que você já estivesse lá. Me senti aliviado quando vi a sua picape, mas depois encontrei os anéis que eu te dei sobre a mesa da sala, então eu soube naquele momento que você não estava mais ali. Liguei para os seus pais, mas eles não sabiam onde você estava. Tomei uma decisão, eu ia procurar por você, mesmo que eu tivesse que rodar ao redor do mundo."

Fechei os olhos por breves instantes tentando controlar minha respiração quando me lembrei desses momentos. Abri os olhos focando nela. Corajosamente cheguei mais perto, mas ela não se moveu.

"Eu fui para Forks, naquela noite." continuei.

Ela piscou várias vezes. "Você o quê?" ela perguntou, incrédula.

"Eu fui à Forks naquela noite. Eu precisava ver por mim mesmo que você realmente não estava lá. Claro, você não estava lá e, em seguida, seu pai sugeriu procurar a sua mãe. Eu fui para o aeroporto, voando para Phoenix, eu não te encontrei lá. Sua mãe sugeriu que ligasse pra Alice ou Angela. Elas provavelmente saberiam onde você estava."

Bella respirou fundo várias vezes.

Me atrevi a aproximar novamente e ela não me parou ainda.

"Angela disse que não sabia onde você estava. A última vez que você ligou pra ela foi quando você disse a ela sobre o noivado e então... eu liguei pra Alice."

Bella ficou rígida.

"Na verdade, Alice era a minha última esperança. Se ela não soubesse onde você estava... Eu saberia que eu tinha te perdido."

Ela fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça em suas mãos. Aproximei-me de novo e agora eu já sentava ao lado dela, mas eu ainda não a toquei. "Ela disse que não sabia onde você estava, e eu desisti. Pensei que eu tinha perdido você, mas sua mãe me disse para vir a Nova York e checar por mim mesmo. Eu voei pra cá a partir de Phoenix, aluguei um carro. E agora... Eu estou aqui", minha voz vacilou no final.

Ela não disse nada.

E agora... esta seria a parte mais difícil...

"Bella", eu disse lentamente. "Se você tivesse ficado lá, você teria visto como eu tentei escapar dela. Eu estava parado porque eu pensei que se ela pudesse conseguir o que queria, então ela poderia me deixar em paz."

Ela se virou pra mim bruscamente. "O que você quer dizer com isso?"

Eu tinha que fazer isso!

Sorri fracamente. "Ela queria me beijar."

Seus olhos se arregalaram, ela se levantou imediatamente do sofá antes de voltar vários passos pra trás. "Ela queria beijar e você a deixou? Isso é o suficiente, Edward. Eu. Não Quero. Mais. Ouvir. Nunca. Mais. Saia. Fora!"

Em uma situação normal, eu estaria com medo, mas não desta vez.

Como eu disse, eu iria rastejar se eu tivesse que fazer.

"Não, eu não vou. Eu não vou terminar!"

"Sim, você vai. Agora, FORA!"

"Aqui não é a sua casa!"

Ela estreitou os olhos. "Tudo bem. Então, eu saio agora."

Eu não esperava por isso, especialmente com a condição de sua perna. Eu ainda precisava saber o que tinha acontecido com ela. Bella caminhou apressadamente, mas eu poderia a pegar facilmente. Agarrei o braço dela e a olhei profundamente. "Eu não vou deixar você fugir de mim novamente, Bella. Onde quer que você vá, eu estarei lá."

Bella riu sombriamente. "Guarde essas palavras para alguém que as mereça, Cullen!" Ela se contorceu no meu aperto, mas eu não a deixaria ir.

"Eu não vou terminar!"

Bella congelou olhando pra mim. Eu sabia que só a assustei novamente. Eu apertei o meu queixo e, em seguida, respirei fundo várias vezes pra me acalmar. "Você acha que eu ia deixá-la fazer isso comigo, Bella? Claro que não. Ela me disse que me amava, mas eu disse a ela que eu não sentia amor. Ela não sabia como eu me sentia, ela não sente o que eu sinto, o que ela sente... aquilo não é amor. Eu disse a ela mais uma vez que nunca vou amá-la e era melhor parar de tentar ou eu contaria ao seu pai sobre o que ela tinha feito pra nós dois."

Ela respirou fundo os ombros caídos. "Por favor, me deixe em paz, Edward. Eu preciso de tempo pra pensar."

Balancei a cabeça lentamente e soltei seu braço. "Eu entendo isso. Mas, por favor, posso ficar aqui por enquanto? Eu senti sua falta. Eu vou te dar uma carona pra Seattle e, em seguida, eu não vou força-la pra ficar... no nosso apartamento." Na verdade eu não acho que eu possa voar de volta pra Seattle agora.

Ela acenou de volta. "Concordo". Então ela fez uma careta antes de oscilar em seus pés.

Eu rapidamente a abracei. Franzi as sobrancelhas e olhei pra sua perna. Havia uma contusão leve, esfreguei o local levemente. A contusão era estranha e definitivamente não provinha de uma queda. Estremeci. O que havia acontecido com ela? Tomei uma respiração profunda pra controlar meu temperamento. Me recompus, olhei pra ela. "O que aconteceu, Bella?"

"Eu caí", disse ameaçadoramente.

Apertei os olhos. "Eu sou médico, Bella. Eu poderia dizer como é um ferimento quando se cai ou quando se é atingido. Pergunto mais uma vez. O que aconteceu, Bella?" Se ela pensava que ela era a única que podia fazer isso, ela estava absolutamente equivocada.

Ela suspirou. "Eu... uh... quase fui atacada na noite passada."

Atacada?

"Você está machucada?" Perguntei com firmeza.

Ela balançou a cabeça lentamente. "Não. Emmett me ajudou."

Emmett?

Minhas sobrancelhas dispararam. "Emmett? Emmett McCarthy?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Sim".

Eu devia a ele, então.

Respirei fundo várias vezes me inclanando pra avaliar a lesão. "Devo agradecer a ele por ajudá-la." Eu apalpava a contusão novamente, retirei meu celular do meu bolso. Eu tinha que dar-lhe algo, eu sabia de uma única pessoa que poderia me ajudar. Abri meu telefone e procurei o número de Alice. Coloquei o telefone no meu ouvido, enquanto meus olhos permaneciam avaliando a contusão.

"Sim, Edward?"

Eu resisti a mim mesmo de rolar meus olhos. "Alice, eu preciso de sua ajuda."

"Do meu socorro?"

"Se você estiver perto de uma farmácia, procure um remédio pra mim..." Eu disse a ela o nome do medicamento e Alice disse que iria procurá-lo pra mim.

"Tudo bem. Obrigado, Alice." Desliguei meu telefone olhando pra Bella. "Eu já pedi a Alice para comprar algo para a sua contusão. Tome o medicamento três vezes por dia depois que você fizer a sua refeição, tudo bem?"

Bella piscou várias vezes e sorriu. "Sim, Dr. Cullen."

Ah, Bella...

Sorri, mais sóbrio imediatamente. Eu sabia que tinha explicado, mas não tinha resolvido nada. Inclinei-me pra ela lentamente e beijei sua testa suavemente. "Me desculpe, Bella. Sinto muito por tudo. Você é a única que eu amo. Por favor, acredite em mim."

Ela não disse nada.

Eu suspirei. _Seja paciente, Edward._

Ajudei ela a ficar de pé. Andei com ela de volta para o sofá e sentamos juntos. Olhei pra ela profundamente. Era tão doloroso estar tão perto, mas eu não podia tocá-la. Ou a pior parte era que ela não queria mais se casar comigo? "Posso te abraçar?" Eu disparei.

Bella ficou boquiaberta pra mim. Eu não sei o que vou fazer se ela disser que não, mas então ela assentiu com a cabeça lentamente e eu me aconcheguei a ela. Passei meus braços por sua cintura e inclinei minha cabeça na curva de seu pescoço. Seu aroma único encheu o meu nariz e eu me senti em casa. Suspirei satisfeito. "Senti tanto sua falta, Bella. Eu sinto tanto sua falta. Esses dois dias foram um inferno pra mim", murmurei, e de repente me senti cansado, eu só queria dormir.

"Bella?" Perguntei novamente com a minha voz sonolenta.

"Sim?"

"Você ainda quer se casar comigo?" Essa era a única coisa que eu conseguia lembrar entre as brumas sonolentas no meu cérebro.

"Durma um pouco, Edward. Você está cansado."

Balancei a cabeça e fechei os olhos. A última coisa que lembro era Bella acariciando meus cabelos suavemente.

Acordei com o barulho de pessoas rindo. Abri os olhos lentamente e fechei novamente por causa da claridade do ambiente. Minha cabeça latejava e meu estômago roncava levemente.

"Levante-se e brilhe, baby", ouvi uma voz de macho e meus olhos se abriram.

Tem um cara aqui?

Espere! Onde eu estou?

Rapidamente me sentei então vi um cara grande sentado em uma cadeira. Pisquei várias vezes.

"Voo de longo percurso, cara?", ele perguntou.

Meu cérebro retornou lentamente ao normal e eu gemi. Eu estava em Nova York e este era o apartamento de Alice. Inclinei a cabeça contra o sofá e suspirei. "Fala, Emmett."

Eu ouvi ele rir. "Oh, você se lembra de mim. Eu me sinto tão honrado."

"Cale a boca", murmurei.

Desta vez, ele estava rindo baixinho. "Você parece realmente terrível. Você não teve bastante noites de sono ultimamente?"

Passei a mão pelo meu cabelo. "Não muitas." E então, eu olhei pra ele. "A propósito, onde está Bella? Ela me contou que você a ajudou no outro dia. Eu só quero dizer obrigado e que realmente devo a você."

"Não", ele acenou com a mão. "Eu estava lá na hora certa e no lugar certo. Embora eu estivesse curioso por quê ela estava aqui sozinha." Emmett olhou pra mim. "A última vez que a vi você estava com ela, e você não saía do lado dela."

Eu suspirei. "É uma longa história."

Emmett riu. "Seja lá o que for, você deve resolver isso logo, cara. E eu não estou brincando quando eu digo que você deveria se casar com ela."

Sorri de volta. "E eu não estou brincando muito quando eu digo que eu estou trabalhando nisso. Eu ainda não desisti." Mesmo que eu tivesse que me esforçar mais, por mais tempo, acrescentei mentalmente.

Ele riu. "É bom ouvir isso."

"O que te trouxe aqui?" Perguntei. Eu não sabia que ele e Alice eram bons amigos.

Emmett deu de ombros. "Eu só acompanhei Rosalie. Ela disse que queria se encontrar com Bella."

Saltei nos meus pés. "O QUÊ?" Eu ainda não esqueci a última vez que eu e Bella nos encontramos com Rosalie.

"Ei, Edward", ele levantou-se rapidamente em seus pés agarrando meu ombro. "Acalme-se, ok? Ela não vai fazer nada de estúpido, ainda mais que aqui é a casa de Alice."

Tomei respirações profundas. "Onde elas estão?"

"Elas estão na cozinha", respondeu.

Sem outra palavra, rapidamente fui até a cozinha com Emmett no meu reboque, vi Rosalie sentada na cadeira, enquanto Bella estava ao lado no balcão da cozinha. Apertei os olhos, rapidamente me coloquei ao lado de Bella.

"É tão bom ver você aqui, Rosalie", a cumprimentei em voz fria.

Rosalie sorriu sombriamente e a atmosfera de repente tornou-se inusitada. Alice apareceu na sala no momento certo e pediu-nos para almoçar juntos. Emmett e Rosalie educadamente recusaram a oferta de Alice, se desculpando de terem que ir pra casa. Alice apenas levantou as sobrancelhas quando ambos fecharam a porta. Ela se virou pra Bella. "Wow, Bella. O que você fez a Rosalie?"

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Apenas dei alguns ajustes. No estilo Swan", ela sorriu.

Alice riu enquanto eu olhava pra ela com um ar divertido.

Como eu disse antes, ela sempre me surpreendia.

Nós três almoçamos em um café a dois quarteirões do apartamento de Alice. Depois do almoço, Alice insistiu pra que eu comprasse algumas roupas pra que eu pudesse trocar as minhas.

"O que há de errado com minhas roupas?" Argumentei com ela.

Alice revirou os olhos. "Você provavelmente não as muda há dois dias. Basta comprar uma camiseta ou o que você precisar, ok? Pelo menos tente ficar decente."

Ela provavelmente estava certa. Finalmente comprei uma camiseta, uma cueca, decidi que eu poderia tomar banho antes de voltar pra Seattle. Honestamente não sabia o que ia acontecer a seguir. Mas seja lá o que fosse, eu iria lidar com as consequências.

Depois de tomar banho e mudar as roupas, dissemos adeus a Alice no período da tarde, agradeci por ela permitir que Bella ficasse no seu apartamento. Eu também pedi desculpas por aparecer na frente de sua porta sem aviso prévio. Eu estava ao lado da cabine, enquanto Bella e Alice falavam. Elas se abraçaram de forma breve, Alice sorriu levemente em minha direção.

Nós nos dirigimos ao aeroporto com o carro que eu aluguei. Foi uma viagem bastante estranha porque Bella estava apenas olhando pra sua janela, enquanto eu estava dirigindo. O que ela estava pensando?

No momento em que me aproximava do aeroporto, eu não aguentava mais. "O que você está pensando?" Perguntei a ela.

Da minha visão periférica, eu podia ver que ela virou a cabeça pra olhar pra mim. E então, ela suspirou e inclinou a cabeça contra o assento. "Eu estou pensando sobre o que vou fazer quando eu estiver de volta a Seattle." ela me respondeu.

Oh?

"O que você vai fazer quando voltar para Seattle?" Perguntei lentamente.

"Eu quero ter um tempo pra mim", respondeu secamente.

Tempo para si mesma?

O que isso significava?

"Eu não entendo, Bella."

"Eu quero mudar do nosso apartamento."

_Merda!_

* * *

><p><strong>NT: **_Momentos__difíceis, Então o que pensam, Edward mereceu ou não esse cubo de gelo Bellástico? Deixem sua opinião._

_Até!_

_Mili YLJJ_

_**N/B: **__Opa, opa, Edward vai ter que se esforçar um pouco mais pra mudar a cabeça dura da Bella, não acham? Enfim... Nos deixem sua opinião sobre o capítulo!_

_Bjs_

_Kessy Rods_


	34. O Casamento

EU ESTOU NOIVO DE BELLA SWAN

* * *

><p>Esta fanfic pertence à Amoet e os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer. A nós só cabe a tradução para o português.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 34 - <strong>**O Casamento**

Tradutora: Mazinha Martins

Agarrei o volante apertado. Tudo que eu fazia não era o suficiente para ela? Eu encostei a partir da estrada movimentada e desliguei o motor. Olhei para ela. "Você está dizendo que quer mudar?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Sim".

Ela estava falando sério, então. Depois de todos esses anos e esses momentos, eu não acho que eu poderia deixá-la escapar novamente. Mas, aparentemente, eu fiz. Só por causa de um erro estúpido.

Tomei respirações profundas e, lentamente, segurei suas mãos. Bella as puxou um pouco e sua reação me deixou triste. Ela não confiava em mim. Eu suspirei e olhei para os olhos dela. "Você quer me deixar?"

Bella sorriu levemente. "Eu não disse que queria deixá-lo. Eu só preciso de tempo para pensar novamente sobre tudo."

"Mas você ainda quer se casar comigo, certo?" Uma imagem de seus anéis em nossa mesa da sala brilhou em minha mente.

Bella permaneceu parada.

Isso não poderia ser bom.

Eu olhei para ela freneticamente. "Ou não?"

Ela respirou fundo e lentamente liberou suas mãos do meu aperto. Bella virou a cabeça para ver a estrada. "O que você fez não foi uma coisa fácil de perdoar, Edward." ela falou. Bella olhou para trás para os meus olhos. "Eu me apaixonei por você, eu confiei em você, mas você jogou isso fora. Talvez vamos perceber o que realmente significamos um para o outro, se vivemos em separados novamente."

Meu coração apertou dolorosamente e eu tremia um pouco. Eu realmente fodi tudo dessa vez.

Eu cuidadosamente segurei seus ombros para que eu pudesse ver seus olhos. Eu respirei fundo várias vezes. "Existe alguma coisa que eu posso fazer para ter seu amor de volta ou ter sua confiança de volta?" Eu farei qualquer coisa.

Bella sorriu tristemente. "Talvez haja uma maneira, mas honestamente eu não posso responder à sua pergunta. Se nós fomos feitos um para o outro, vamos encontrar o nosso caminho de volta."

Suas últimas palavras realmente me assustaram. Houve muitas vezes quando ela quis chamar de nosso noivado, mas nunca realmente fez e desta vez parecia real.

"É... você está realmente... cancelando nosso noivado?" Eu tinha certeza de que Bella podia ver a minha dor.

"Eu não estou cancelando-o. Nós só precisamos de tempo para nós mesmos; para pensar sobre tudo."

Eu sabia o que ela queria dizer. Ela não queria minha companhia. Ela iria me deixar.

Sem pensar, eu a envolvi em um abraço e Bella permaneceu parada. "Por que tudo chegou a isso? Eu acabei de ter você de volta, Bella."

Eu podia sentir que ela bateu nas minhas costas e se afastou do meu abraço. Ela segurou meus ombros. "Nós vamos ficar bem. Eu sei que nós vamos."

Eu sorri tristemente e inconscientemente me inclinei para beijá-la na testa. Não importa como ela se sentia, eu só queria que ela soubesse que eu ainda a amo com todo meu coração. "Você ainda é minha noiva, Bella."

Ela respirou fundo. "Não faça promessas que não pode cumprir, Edward Cullen", disse ela com firmeza.

Olhei em seus olhos e sorri tristemente. Eu não estava fazendo promessas. "Isso não é uma promessa, Bella. Isso é um voto."

E um voto que eu pretendia manter.

Nós não falamos muito na nossa viagem de volta. Bella se distraiu ouvindo algumas músicas de seu iPod e eu estava ali, sentado ao lado dela em silêncio. Honestamente, eu não sabia o que fazer a seguir. Tudo estava uma bagunça. Eu deixei meu trabalho por dois dias e eu sabia que tinha de lidar com longas horas amanhã, e talvez a semana inteira. O que aconteceria, se Bella decidisse se mudar para fora quando eu estava ocupado com as minhas horas? Será que teria a oportunidade de falar com ela antes que ela se mude para fora? E o que eu temia mais era que ela poderia estar a um passo de mudar sua decisão de se mudar para a Inglaterra. Estremeci.

Chegamos ao apartamento às 2 horas da manhã. Bella ainda não falava comigo e ela rapidamente entrou em seu quarto, deixando-me na porta. Eu suspirei e fui para meu quarto. Eu sabia que não podia adormecer mesmo que eu estavesse cansado. Então, eu apenas deitei ali e olhei para o teto.

Aparentemente, adormeci por um tempo e quase me atrasei para o meu trabalho. Depois de me preparar para o dia, eu saí do meu quarto e vi Bella na sala de estar falando em seu telefone, enquanto seus olhos olhavam para o relógio.

"Obrigada", disse ela.

Minha curiosidade aumentou. "Com quem estava falando?" Eu sabia que ela estava zangada comigo, mas, literalmente, eu ainda era seu noivo.

Bella colocou seu telefone na bolsa e olhou para mim de lado. "Estou chamando um táxi."

"Um táxi? O que há de errado com seu carro?" Agora eu tinha certeza que algo havia acontecido com seu carro velho.

"Morreu", ela respondeu logo.

Eu pisquei. "Morreu?"

Bella deu de ombros. "A máquina não funciona mais. Vou vendê-lo, no entanto. Eu já coloquei a propaganda no jornal."

Achei este era o momento certo para fazer alguma coisa para quebrar o gelo. "Eu posso levá-la."

"Não, está tudo bem", ela cortou as minhas palavras e rapidamente e pegou sua bolsa. "Te vejo mais tarde, Edward." Ela saiu do nosso apartamento e deixou-me ali.

Eu suspirei. Imaginei que o gelo não ia quebrar ainda.

Meu celular vibrou e me lembrou de ir andando, logo que eu puder. Eu dirigi a partir do estacionamento e cheguei ao hospital um pouco tarde. Eu rapidamente caminhei para a ER e Dr. Gerandy já estava lá com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

"Você não parece bem", ele disse-me enquanto me deu um gráfico.

Eu vesti meu jaleco branco e peguei o gráfico. "Sim, eu não dormi muito ultimamente."

"O que há de errado?"

Eu suspirei. "Eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso."

Ele balançou a cabeça lentamente. "Tudo bem." E então ele sorriu levemente. "É bom ter você de volta."

"Sim, eu também."

O dia passou em um borrão e como eu previa, eu tenho longas horas. Fui para casa tarde e fui saudado pelo apartamento tranquilo. Eu tinha certeza de que Bella já estava dormindo e eu esfregava meu rosto cansado. Eu ainda não tive a oportunidade de falar com ela.

Os próximos dois dias, Bella passou a ir trabalhar antes de mim. Eu tenho um outro turno longo no hospital e fui para casa para um apartamento tranquilo novamente. Tanto quanto eu queria falar com Bella, eu não sabia como começar uma conversa com ela. Era óbvio que ela estava me evitando e eu fiz uma careta quando me lembrei que eu fiz o mesmo com ela uma vez, o que a fez ir correndo para o hospital.

Na quinta-feira, justamente quando eu estava prestes a começar a meu turno, meu telefone vibrou. Peguei meu celular do bolso e levantei as sobrancelhas quando eu vi o identificador de chamadas. Eu apertei o botão de resposta.

"Olá".

"Ah... Olá, Edward. Sou eu... Angela".

Eu sorri. "Oi, Angela. É bom ouvir de você. Como você está?"

Ela riu levemente. "Estou bem e ainda ocupada com a preparação do casamento. Ah... hum... e sobre Bella? Você conseguiu entrar em contato com ela?"

Eu balancei a cabeça melancolicamente. "Sim, você pode dizer isso. Por que você pergunta?"

"Bem... meu casamento será realizado no domingo e eu não podia contatá-la. Parece que ela desligou seu telefone muitas vezes. Você acha que pode dizer-lhe para ir com você? Na verdade eu quero que vocês dois venham." ela me respondeu.

Eu pisquei. Seu casamento será realizado neste fim de semana? E Bella não me disse sobre isso? Meu coração torceu.

"Edward? Você ainda está aí?"

A voz de Angela me trouxe de volta ao presente. "Sim, eu estou aqui. Bella tem estado muito ocupada ultimamente, mas eu vou dizer a ela. Obrigado por nos convidar, Angela."

"Não tem problema, Edward. Obrigada."

"Você é bem-vinda, Angela. Tenha um bom dia."

"Você também, Edward."

E a linha ficou muda.

Agarrei o meu telefone e olhei para o chão. Esta era a minha chance de falar com Bella e eu tinha certeza que ela queria assistir ao casamento de Angela. Mas sem seu carro e nosso silêncio, eu me perguntava como é que ela iria para Forks por si mesma? Não importa o que aconteceu, eu vou conduzir com ela para Forks. Mesmo que ela me dê o tratamento do silêncio.

Fui para casa após o jantar e nosso apartamento estava quieto como nos dias anteriores. Eu coloquei minhas malas no meu quarto e tive meu banho. Depois de mudar minhas roupas, eu me preparei para falar com Bella. Eu estava na frente de seu quarto e eu ouvia atentamente. Eu podia ouvir música suave vindo de dentro e eu tinha certeza que ela ainda estava acordada.

Eu respirei fundo e bati em sua porta. Eu a abri cuidadosamente quando ela disse que eu poderia entrar.

"Eu espero não estar interrompendo nada", eu disse a ela e me sentei em sua cama. Bella estava trabalhando com seu laptop e usando óculos. Meu coração bateu um pouco mais com a visão. Ela parecia inteligente e sexy.

Ela tirou os óculos e sacudiu a cabeça. "Não, você não está. Há algo de errado?"

Ok... aqui vai nada.

Eu sorri ligeiramente. "Uh... Angela me ligou esta manhã."

Bella ergueu as sobrancelhas. "O... kay..."

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. "Ela me perguntou se estávamos indo ao seu casamento ou não."

Ela franziu os lábios. "Claro que eu vou. Eu já planejava alugar um carro e dirigir até Forks. Eu digo a ela."

Suas palavras não deixaram espaço para o argumento, mas não vou desistir. "Eu quero participar do seu casamento também."

Suas sobrancelhas subiram. "Sério?"

Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente.

Bella riu. "Bem, isso é bom. Vamos ver um ao outro." E então ela se virou para seu laptop e usava os óculos de volta.

Huh?

_Ok, Edward. Diga a ela._

"Eu vou dirigir com você para Forks," Eu disse a ela.

Ela suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos. "Bem..."

"Por favor, Bella..." Eu sabia o que ela ia dizer. "Eu sei que você está chateada. Eu sei que você está com raiva, mas... Sinto-me miserável esses dias com você me evitando. Vou dar-lhe tempo, vou dar-lhe espaço, mas por favor... só nesta ocasião, deixe-me ir com você."

Ela me olhou fixamente e eu suspirei. Tanta coisa para oferecer uma carona. "Eu sei que você vai estar se mudando em breve. Eu posso sentir isso. Mas, por favor, me diga se eu tenho apenas uma chance, mesmo que a menor para ter seu amor de volta e sua confiança de volta. Eu farei qualquer coisa."

Ela zombou. "Guarde suas palavras, Edward. Não significam nada para mim. Você disse aquelas palavras bonitas e, em seguida, você se aconchegou com Tanya. Quem você acha que eu sou, Edward?"

Eu agarrei a ponta do meu nariz e olhei para ela. Ela não precisa lembrar-me de novo. "Eu sei, Bella. Eu fui estúpido..."

"Você não é estúpido", ela interrompeu. "Você é um idiota."

Pisquei várias vezes e meu estômago atou.

E então ela suspirou. "Se você não tem mais nada a dizer, você pode sair. Eu ainda tenho trabalho a fazer", disse ela secamente.

Ela não me quer aqui.

Fechei os olhos por breves instantes e me aproximei dela. Bella instintivamente recuou um pouco na cadeira e me doeu. O que mais eu poderia fazer para ter a confiança dela de volta? Eu não podia deixá-la mesmo que ela quisesse. Eu levantei minha mão cautelosamente e acariciei sua bochecha. Bella desviou os olhos de mim. Eu beijei a sua testa suavemente. Eu nunca ficaria cansado de mostrar a ela o quanto eu a amava.

"Eu te amo", eu sussurrei.

Ela não me respondeu.

Saí de seu quarto e fechei a porta atrás de mim. Voltei para o meu quarto e desabei sobre a cama. Fechei os olhos e memorizei o sorriso de Bella para me distrair da dor no meu peito.

De alguma forma Bella concordou em ir para Forks comigo, apesar de sua rejeição anterior. Ou ela pensava que não tinha um carro ou ela percebeu que não tinha muita escolha além de ir comigo. Liguei para meu pai no sábado à noite e disse-lhe que lhe faria uma rápida visita. Domingo de manhã chegou e estávamos prontos. Eu só trouxe uma bolsa, porque não tínhamos planejado ficar mais tempo porque nós dois tínhamos que ir trabalhar no dia seguinte.

Fomos para Forks no início da manhã porque o casamento de Angela seria realizado na igreja às 4:30. Sem mencionar a recepção. Bella distraiu-se com seu iPod e seu BlackBerry, nunca olhando para minha direção. Paramos duas vezes para usar o banheiro e comprei alguns petiscos e ela ainda não falou muito. Eu estacionei na casa de Charlie na hora do almoço. Charlie foi um bom anfitrião e convidou-me para almoçar, mas eu educadamente recusei e disse adeus à Bella na varanda. Eu beijei a sua testa, como eu costumava fazer enquanto ela não disse muito para mim.

Voltei para a casa dos meus pais e estacionei meu Volvo na garagem. Entrei na casa e fui saudado por minha mãe. Ela me deu um grande abraço.

"Oi, mãe," eu disse suavemente.

Ela inclinou-se para longe de seu abraço e olhou para meus olhos. "Você está bem? Você quer algo para comer?"

Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente. "Sim, eu acho que sim."

E então eu vi meu pai aparecer a partir da sala de estar. Seus olhos cheios de preocupação. "Olá, filho."

Eu sorri ligeiramente. Desde o fiasco do evento, eu não falava muito com ele. "Olá, papai."

Minha mãe suspirou e deu um tapinha no meu ombro. "Vá ter o seu almoço, querido. Talvez depois você pode conversar com seu pai."

Olhei para minha mãe e ela levantou as sobrancelhas, como se me desafiasse a discutir com ela. Meus ombros cairam. Eu não tinha energia para argumentar, no entanto. "Tudo bem."

Fui até a sala de jantar e tinha o meu almoço lá. Depois de terminar meu almoço e lavar a louça, eu caminhava de volta para sala e vi meu pai com minha mãe no sofá assistindo TV. Minha mãe sorriu quando me viu e ela se desculpou. Ela beijou minha bochecha antes que ela saísse da sala. Eu sabia que ela queria dar a mim e meu pai um pouco de privacidade.

Eu sentei no sofá ao lado dele e ele desligou a TV.

"Como vai você, meu filho?" ele me perguntou.

Dei de ombros. "Já estive melhor".

"Tudo está bem agora?"

Suspirei e encostei a cabeça no sofá. "Honestamente, não. Bella não quer ter uma conversa comigo e inferno... eu não sei nem se ela ainda quer casar comigo."

Eu ouvi meu pai suspirar. "Eu sinto muito em ouvir isso."

"Não importa."

Pelo canto do meu olho, eu vi ele assentir. "E esses dois dias... Onde você estava?"

"Forks, Phoenix e Nova York", respondi-lhe.

"Uau... essa foi uma viagem e tanto."

"Sim".

"Você já contou a Bella a verdade?"

Passei a mão pelo meu cabelo. "Claro que eu contei. Mas ela não acreditou em mim." Olhei para meu pai. "O que devo fazer, pai?"

O meu pai suspirou e passou o braço sobre meus ombros. "Tudo que posso dizer é apenas continuar tentando. Não desista. Mostre-lhe que quer dizer tudo que você diz."

Eu ri nervosamente. "Eu queria que fosse fácil." Eu fiz uma cara. "E obrigado por dizer à Jasper e os pais de Bella."

Ele sorriu. "Sempre, filho. Tenho certeza de que Bella irá chegar perto. Você passou dois dias procurando por ela. Ainda conta."

Eu sorri de volta e meu pai lançou seu braço dos meus ombros. "Eu também conversei com Stefan Robivski."

Eu congelei.

"Eu fiz-lhe claro que você não quer ter nada a ver com Tanya. Eu também fiz claro que você ama Bella e você vai se casar com ela", meu pai continuou.

"E o que ele disse?"

Meu pai deu de ombros. "Ele disse que estava arrependido e queria dar suas desculpas à você."

Eu bufei. "Sério, pai. Eu não me importo se você ainda é o melhor amigo dele. Basta ficar longe de mim e Bella. Eu quero dizer isso."

"Claro, meu filho."

Eu balancei a cabeça e suspirei. "Eu acho que preciso dormir um pouco. Estaremos de volta a Seattle após a recepção."

Meu pai deu um tapinha no meu ombro. "Tome seu tempo, filho."

"Obrigado, papai."

Eu me levantei do sofá e subi as escadas para o meu quarto. Eu deitei de costas na cama antes dos meus olhos fecharem.

Depois de dizer adeus aos meus pais, fui para casa de Charlie para pegar Bella. Ela parecia incrível com seu vestido verde. Eu, pessoalmente, só usava uma camisa marrom, um casaco escuro e calças escuras. Nós fomos para a igreja e chegamos a tempo. O ministro era o tio de Angela e a igreja foi decorada em branco. Meu peito apertou quando eu imaginei como o meu casamento seria e meu peito parecia mais pesado quando me lembrei do fato de que Bella não estava sequer usando meu anel. Angela deu a nós dois lugares no banco da frente, ao lado de sua família. Ben estava lindo com seu smoking preto e ele parecia tão feliz. Sorri um pouco e ele murmurou 'muito obrigado' para mim e, provavelmente, a Bella também.

E então a melodia do piano virou-se para a marcha nupcial e pude ver duas belas garotas entrando usando um vestido dourado com flores nas mãos. E então, Angela andou para dentro com seu pai, vestida com um lindo vestido branco com o véu e flores em seu cabelo. Eu posso não ser próximo dela, mas ela era a melhor amiga de Bella e, claro, eu me senti feliz por ela. Eu inconscientemente imaginei Bella com seu vestido de casamento e cuidadosamente segurei a mão de Bella. Ela olhou para mim e eu sorri quando nossos olhos se encontraram. Eu sabia que ela estava sonhando a mesma coisa que eu.

A cerimônia foi linda e Bella abraçou fortemente Angela quando ela desceu do altar para abraçar seus pais.

"Parabéns, Angela. Estou tão feliz por você," eu ouvi Bella dizer à Angela.

Angela deu uma risadinha e lançou seu abraço. "Muito obrigada, Bella, e obrigada por terem vindo. Estou esperando o seu convite, embora," ela piscou.

Eu sorri melancolicamente. Sim, apenas me deseje sorte para isso.

Depois de assistir os recém-casados saindo da igreja, nos levei ao local da recepção. Foi realizada na casa de Angela, porque não havia grandes cenários em Forks para tal ocasião. Eu me encontrei com alguns dos meus amigos da escola também, e eles ficaram surpresos ao me ver vindo com Bella. Eles achavam que ela era apenas mais uma conquista para mim. Revirei os olhos mentalmente.

Momentos depois, eu podia ver que Bella estava ficando desconfortável com a multidão. Eu envolvi sua cintura delicadamente. "Você quer sair?" Sussurrei.

Ela suspirou e balançou a cabeça. "Sim, por favor."

Eu sabia.

Eu sorri e caminhei com ela para o jardim de fora da casa de Angela. Ela respirou fundo e se sentou em um dos bancos. Bella esticou as pernas e esfregou os tornozelos. Ela deve estar tão cansada por ficar tanto tempo. Eu poderia ser um cavalheiro neste momento. Mesmo se esta era pela última vez. Eu segurei sua mão. "Deixe-me fazer isso por você."

Eu sorri novamente enquanto Bella congelou e me ajoelhei na frente dela. Eu gentilmente massageei seus tornozelos e meu corpo quase se contorcia a partir do contato. Nós nunca compartilhamos qualquer contato como este desde a nossa chegada de Nova York.

"Melhor?" Perguntei a ela.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Sim. Obrigada."

Eu continuei a esfregar seus tornozelos enquanto o meu cérebro procurava uma maneira de iniciar uma conversa. Esta era a minha chance. Bem, já que estávamos no casamento talvez uma pergunta sobre o casamento é apropriada. "O que você acha sobre o casamento?" Perguntei-lhe em voz baixa.

Olhei para ela e ela me olhou com seus olhos castanhos. "Uh... é lindo", ela murmurou.

Eu estava esperando que ela diria mais, mas ela não o fez. Eu sorri severamente. "Sim, é."

Silêncio.

Acho que esta foi realmente a minha última chance com ela e vou apreciá-la enquanto eu podia antes de voltarmos para Seattle. Eu me perguntava quando eu teria a chance de ter a confiança dela de volta.

"O que foi exatamente que aconteceu naquela noite?" De repente, Bella me perguntou.

Minha mão acalmou em seu tornozelo e eu levantei minha cabeça para olhar para ela. "Perdoe-me?" Ela acabou de me perguntar isso?

"O que... foi exatamente que aconteceu naquela noite...?" ela repetiu mais lentamente.

Pisquei várias vezes.

Oh, ela fez!

Eu suspirei e levantei da minha posição ajoelhada. Eu me sentei ao lado dela. "Ela veio até mim e perguntou como eu estava. O usual. Ela viu você também, é claro, e ela me perguntou por que eu escolhi você."

Espero que eu esteja explicando da maneira certa dessa vez.

"Eu lhe dei a minha resposta e, de repente, ela colocou os braços no meu pescoço e me pediu para beijá-la. Ela prometeu que não iria interferir com a minha vida mais se eu a beijasse."

Bella congelou e eu ri nervosamente quando eu vi a reação dela. "E então eu ouvi alguém chamar seu nome e eu rapidamente me virei para ver você parada ali. Eu fiquei chocado, é claro. Eu não sabia se um dia você ia acreditar em mim com a minha história. E você sabe o que aconteceu em seguida... nós sentamos juntos e Helena chamou para o pódio... "

De alguma forma, a memória me fez rir e eu olhei para ela. Eu nem sequer tive a oportunidade de felicitá-la. "Você não sabe quão orgulhoso eu estava naquela hora, Bella. Eu sabia que você estava com raiva, mas você ainda manteve o seu sorriso para ela. Foi incrível e eu me senti culpado."

Suspirei e passei a mão pelo meu cabelo. "Eu comecei a entrar em pânico quando vi que você não ia se sentar em sua cadeira. Eu tentei segui-la, mas você já tinha ido embora. Eu te liguei, mas você desligou o telefone."

Bella não disse nada e eu respirei fundo. "Tanya veio a mim de novo e ela ainda teve a coragem de dizer que eu devo me esquecer de você. Eu estava além de furioso e quase gritei com ela. Eu perguntei como ela poderia estar neste evento. Ela nunca gostou de livros; ela só fingiu gostar para que ela pudesse ter razões para estar comigo. Ela disse que Helena é sua prima e é por isso que ela participou do lançamento do livro. Eu disse a ela que eu nunca vou amá-la e que eu só amo você. Eu também lhe disse para parar de interferir com a minha vida e eu poderia pedir ao meu pai para ter certeza disso."

Eu olhei para seu rosto. As memórias quando eu estava em pânico sobre ela, percebendo que ela tinha ido embora, surgiram na minha cabeça. Eu cuidadosamente levantei minha mão e acariciei seu rosto, certificando-me que ela estava aqui comigo.

"Eu estava procurando por você toda a noite," Eu tremia um pouco. "Eu não sabia o que eu faria se eu não pudesse encontrá-la."

Ela suspirou e fechou os olhos.

"Bella", eu disse suavemente. "Eu juro pra você ... Eu nunca a traí. Eu te amo tanto. Por favor, amor... eu realmente... não suporto esta distância. Eu prefiro que você me mate do que ficar me evitando."

Bella abriu os olhos e olhou para os meus olhos. Ela suspirou e inclinou-se para o banco. Ela olhou para o céu sem estrelas. "Porque vai fazer sentido se você me trair."

Huh?

"O q-O quê?"

Bella sorriu tristemente e olhou para seu colo. "Você foi um jogador uma vez, embora você não admita. Você disse que fez isso por minha atenção." Ela riu levemente. "É estranho que de repente você dedicou-se a mim, a plana Bella Swan."

Será que ela realmente acha isso? Depois de todas as minhas confissões, ela ainda pensa em mim desse jeito?

Eu levantei o seu queixo e virei o seu rosto para que ela olhasse para mim. Eu olhei para ela profundamente. "Bella, eu sei que eu te machuquei, apesar de ter sido sem querer. Eu sei que você não vai acreditar em mim tão facilmente. Mas você tem que saber uma coisa." Eu suspirei e segurei as suas duas mãos nas minhas. Suas mãos eram tão quentes e meu coração pulou uma batida. Eu sinto falta dela assim tão perto.

"Meu coração já pertence a você desde que eu tinha seis anos. Não há ninguém que eu quero, além de você. Eu te amo. Eu realmente te amo", eu disse a ela.

Bella riu nervosamente.

O quê? Ela não acredita em mim?

Eu fiz uma careta. "Você ainda não acredita em mim, não é?"

"Eu quero acreditar em você, na verdade. É apenas..." Ela suspirou. "É tão difícil."

Difícil?

Por quê?

Será que ela precisa de algum tipo de fechamento?

Olhei rapidamente para a casa e vi Angela dançando com o pai. Uma idéia surgiu na minha cabeça. Eu sorri timidamente. "O pai e o tio de Angela são ambos ministros. Eu poderia perguntar a um deles para conduzir nossa pequena cerimônia agora mesmo."

Seus olhos se arregalaram em choque.

Eu sabia que ela não faria isso, mesmo Charlie e meus pais provavelmente me matariam por fugir, mas se era isso que ela queria, eu ficaria feliz em fazer isso por ela.

"Se você ainda duvida da minha devoção, eu vou provar para você agora. Eu não tenho quaisquer dúvidas de me casar com você. Eu trabalhei duro para me tornar um médico para você. Eu tentei ser um bom homem para você. O que mais você precisa que eu faça? Se você quer que eu faça a sua roupa ou cozinhe para você, vou fazer isso para você ", eu disparei.

Qualquer coisa para mantê-la comigo.

Bella olhou boquiaberta para mim e eu usei a oportunidade para encostar mais perto de seu rosto. "Diga-me, Bella. O que mais você precisa que eu faça?"

Ela piscou várias vezes. "Eu... uh... não sei."

Eu sorri calorosamente. "Eu queria que houvesse outra maneira de dizer eu te amo ou te mostrar o quanto eu te amo. Vou fazê-la em uma batida de coração."

Bella baixou a cabeça e ainda não disse nada.

"Bella", eu acariciava seu rosto. "O que você está pensando?"

Ela respirou fundo e olhou nos meus olhos, parecia procurar algo e, honestamente, me deixou nervoso.

"Amor... por favor, seu silêncio é enlouquecedor", eu sussurrei.

Ela suspirou. "Estou com medo", ela murmurou.

Eu não entendi.

"Medo? Medo de quê?"

Ela engoliu em seco. "Eu tenho medo que você vai mudar de ideia algum dia. Eu tenho medo que você vai achar que eu não sou boa o suficiente para você. Eu tenho medo que você prefira escolher uma pessoa normal ao invés de uma desajeitada como eu. Estou com medo..."

Eu não aguentava mais. Sem pensar, peguei sua nuca e a beijei. Eu sinto falta dela. Por um momento ela não me beijou de volta, mas depois eu senti que ela me devolveu o beijo. Mudei uma das minhas mãos de sua nuca até a cintura e eu a abracei mais perto. Esqueci-me que estávamos no jardim de Angela e quaisquer pessoas poderiam nos pegar nos agarrando. Mas nenhum de nós simplesmente se importa.

Eu quebrei o beijo e nossas testas se tocaram. Eu olhei para ela profundamente. "Nunca... Eu quero dizer nunca... nunca diga nada disso de novo. Você é linda. Tudo sobre você é lindo. Não se esqueça disso!"

Bella tentou controlar a respiração e, em seguida, ela balançou a cabeça. Eu acariciava seu rosto e beijei-a novamente, derramando o meu coração, meu remorso, meu amor através do beijo.

"Por favor, não se mude... não me deixe", eu implorei.

Bella balançou a cabeça lentamente. "Eu não vou."

Meu corpo sentiu-se mais leve e eu sorri ternamente. Beijei-a novamente. Uma música suave se ouvia da casa e eu quebrei o beijo.

"Dança comigo?" Sussurrei.

Ela balançou a cabeça e eu peguei a mão dela. Eu a segurei para levantar do banco e eu envolvi meu braço em sua cintura, enquanto o outro braço segurava sua mão. Nós começamos a nos mover lentamente quando a música começou.

_Você é a luz_

_Que__ está me guiando  
>Para o lugar<br>Onde eu encontro a paz novamente_

_Você é a força  
>Que me mantém andando<br>Você é a esperança  
>Que me mantém confiando<em>

_Você é a vida  
>Para minha alma<br>Você é meu propósito  
>Você é tudo<em>

_E como eu posso  
>Ficar aqui com você<br>E não ser movido por você  
>Você poderia me dizer<br>Como poderia ser  
>Melhor do que isso<em>

Não havia nada melhor do que isso, estar em seus braços.

* * *

><p><strong>NB: **_Eu quero bater muito na Bella. Edward tadinho sofre viu! Tudo pra mostrar à essa cabeça-oca o quanto ele a ama, e ela ainda fica com insegurança e mimimi. Argh. -.- Pelo menos eles se reconciliaram agora! :)_

_Enfim, falta pouco pro final, gente! Deixem seus comentários!_

_Bjs,_

_Kessy Rods_

_p.s 5 capítulos pro fim :3_


	35. A Grande Ausência familiar

EU ESTOU NOIVO DE BELLA SWAN

_Est__a__ fanfic pertence __à__Amoet e os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer. A nós só cabe a tradução para o português._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 35 <strong>

**A Grande Ausência familiar**

_Tradutora ~ Mili YLJJ_

Honestamente, Bella ter me perdoado foi além das minhas expectativas. Eu já me sentia desesperado por não ser capaz de ter seu amor de volta. Mas agora, ela estava me dando outra chance, e eu não iria perdê-la desta vez. Bem, o que eu poderia fazer? Eu já quebrei seu coração intencionalmente e a fiz fugir de mim por dois dias. Eu sabia que isso levaria tempo para que nós dois voltássemos para o termo "compromisso". Além disso, eu ainda não a tinha dado o meu anel. Eu estava com medo que ela me rejeitasse.

Durante o resto da recepção na casa de Angela, eu fiquei pensando na melhor maneira de começar de novo. A maneira possível disso era levar Bella em encontros e eu disse isso pra ela em nosso caminho de volta pra Seattle.

"Encontros? Por que no plural?"ela me perguntou com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

Bem, isso é porque tudo não ficaria bem em apenas uma noite. Eu ri levemente. "Você acha que um encontro pode fazer tudo voltar ao normal novamente?"

"Oh".

Eu sorri severamente quando vi a reação dela. "Nem você pensa assim."

Bella suspirou. "Nós dois trabalhamos, Edward. Como poderíamos ter tempo para nossos... encontros?"

Eu franzi os lábios. "Teremos nossos encontros depois do trabalho, tudo bem?"

Ela revirou os olhos. "Você não pode simplesmente fazer isso por mim. Podemos gastar o nosso tempo juntos durante a noite no nosso apartamento. Nós não temos que fazer isso."

Eu sei disso.

Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente. "Verdade. Mas, eu ainda pretendo fazer isso com você."

Bella levantou as sobrancelhas novamente e eu sorri um pouco.

**Dia 1**

Ok, então o qual era a melhor maneira de começar um encontro depois de se causar uma enorme confusão em seu relacionamento? Eu repassei os dias antes de ir morar com Bella e então eu percebi que só tivemos um encontro e que fora um passeio na cidade. Nada romântico. Então, talvez eu pudesse pedir a ela para ir ao cinema? Parece brega, mas às vezes a maneira menos extravagante ajudasse.

Liguei na hora do almoço para Bella e disse a ela que iríamos assistir a um filme no cinema. Felizmente, eu fui capaz de ir para casa a tempo e chegar ao nosso apartamento antes de Bella. Tomei um banho e troquei as roupas para uma mais casual enquanto esperava por Bella. Quando o relógio marcou dezoito horas, Bella chegou em casa e ela piscou várias vezes quando me viu, surpresa por eu chegar antes dela. Ela rapidamente tomou um banho e trocou de roupa.

Nós dirigimos para o cinema com o meu Volvo e eu estava na frente das bilheterias com Bella, tentando decidir qual filme ela gostaria de assistir. Haviam filmes românticos, filmes de terror, filmes de suspense e comédia.

Bella coçou a cabeça e eu ri mentalmente.

"Então, qual deles você gostaria de assistir?"Eu perguntei a ela. Conhecendo Bella, ela não escolheria filme de terror.

"Eu não quero assistir filme de terror."

Eu estava adivinhando corretamente.

"Hmmm... suspense ou comédia?" Ambos não eram suscetíveis a serem o seu tipo de filmes também.

Ela apertou os lábios.

"Ou aquele romântico?"Essa era a minha última chance.

Ela fez uma careta.

No alvo!

Eu ri e tirei a carteira para comprar os bilhetes. Assistimos a um filme romântico. O filme contava a história de uma garota que fora forçada a um casamento para economizar dinheiro da sua família. Ela não sabia que o seu futuro marido era o seu amigo de infância que já a amava desde a infância. Hmmm... a arte imita a vida, eu acho.

Depois de assistir o filme, eu a levei para um restaurante para jantar. Durante a agitação de hoje à noite, eu quase me esqueci que nós dois não tivemos o nosso jantar. Nós jantamos e depois eu a levei a caminhar por um tempo. Passeamos na calçada sem rumo enquanto eu segurava sua mão. Na verdade, esta era a minha maneira de falar com ela. O que ela achou do filme? Ou talvez... sobre o nosso encontro?

"O que você achou do filme?" Eu soltei.

Ela respirou fundo e eu estava esperando nervosamente por sua resposta. "Bem... filmes românticos têm sempre o mesmo padrão. Você odeia o cara e depois você se apaixona no processo e, em seguida, o final feliz."

Eu balancei a cabeça. Isso foi uma grande resposta. Ou talvez fossem seus sentimentos por mim? "Assim como são seus sentimentos por mim?"

Ela olhou pra mim imediatamente.

Eu sorri. "Eu sei como você se sente sobre mim, Bella, e eu de bom grado quero ter um final feliz com você." _Suave, Cullen!_

Bella riu nervosamente. "Edward, sabe de uma coisa engraçada?"

Como?

Será que ela pensou que eu estava brincando?

Eu olhei para ela com curiosidade.

Ela sorriu tristemente. "O verdadeiro amor não tem final feliz, porque o amor verdadeiro não tem um fim."

Suas palavras aqueceram o meu coração e eu sorri. Eu beijei a sua testa profundamente e continuei a andar até que eu a acompanhei até o meu carro.

**Dia 2**

Então... Cinema, Feito!

Qual seria o próximo?

O que os casais fazem em encontros?

Passei a mão pelo meu cabelo e virei a página de uma revista feminina na sala de espera, aguardando o paciente, tentando encontrar algo. Eu estava ocupado virando as páginas e não percebi que alguém sentara ao meu lado.

"Você está lendo uma revista feminina?"

Eu pulei na minha cadeira e olhei para a minha esquerda e vi o Dr. Gerandy. Corei um pouco. "Não, eu não estou. Apenas matando o tempo."

"Matando o tempo?" Eu podia sentir o sorriso na sua voz. "Edward, é hora do almoço. A única maneira de matar o tempo é almoçar."

Corei de novo e coloquei a revista na prateleira. "Isto é impossível."

"O que é impossível?"

Eu fiz uma careta. "Essa coisa toda sobre encontros."

"A coisa de encontros?" Dr. Gerandy riu. "Você está planejando pedir Bella para sair em um encontro?"

"Encontros", eu o corrigi.

"Tudo bem... encontros", ele sorriu. "Por que você não a leva ao cinema?"

"Eu já fiz ontem."

"Eu entendo..."

Silêncio.

"E o que acha de ir ao boliche?"

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas. "Boliche? O que nós somos? Crianças do ensino médio?"

Dr. Gerandy sorriu. "Isso pode funcionar." E então, ele se levantou da cadeira e deu um tapinha no meu ombro. "Boa sorte, rapaz apaixonado."

Revirei os olhos e o vi desaparecer por trás das portas do PS. Olhei meu relógio e percebi que eu só tinha alguns minutos para ligar para Bella antes da hora do almoço acabar. Eu rapidamente entrei no espaço do hall e puxei meu telefone. Depois de ligar no escritório de Bella e ser atendido pela recepcionista, eu finalmente falei com ela e perguntei se podíamos ir hoje à noite ao boliche.

"Boliche?" ela perguntou em estado de choque.

"Sim, amor. Vamos jogar boliche hoje à noite."

"O que somos? Adolescentes do ensino médio?"

Ela riu. Isso era exatamente o que eu pensei. "Eu vou te encontrar em casa. Eu te amo."

"Sim".

E mais uma vez, consegui ir para casa mais cedo e esperei por Bella depois de ter meu banho e mudar de roupa. Depois que Bella chegou em casa e teve seu banho, fomos para o centro de boliche. Depois de pegarmos as sapatilhas no balcão de sapatos, nós caminhamos para a nossa linha. Do canto dos meus olhos, eu vi Bella fazer uma careta quando viu as pessoas ao nosso redor. Parecia que éramos os únicos "adultos" na sala. A maioria das mulheres sorriram quando olharam na minha direção enquanto Bella tinha recebido olhares especulativos.

Suspirei e quando tentei confortar Bella, eu vi que a maioria dos homens deste local estavam cobiçando a minha noiva. Apertei os olhos. Isso não vai ficar assim. Olhei para Bella e de repente tive uma ideia para dizer a ambos os homens e mulheres neste lugar que estávamos compromissados um ao outro. Eu estava ao lado de Bella e envolvi meu braço em sua cintura. Ela piscou e olhou pra mim.

Eu sorri timidamente.

É agora ou nunca.

Em um movimento rápido, eu me inclinei e capturei os lábios de Bella nos meus. Ela lutou, mas eu continuei a beijando. Eu corajosamente acariciei seus lábios com a língua e, lentamente, ela abriu a boca. Nossas línguas lutaram pelo domínio. Eu não me importava que estávamos fazendo uma Demonstração Pública de Afeto, mas eu queria mostrar a eles que ela era minha.

Eu quebrei o beijo e sorri em seus lábios.

"Você é minha!"

Eu dei-lhe um beijo e saí para pegar a minha bola de boliche. Chupa, perdedores!

**Dia 3**

"Então, você precisa de mais conselhos para os encontros?" Dr. Gerandy me perguntou quando eu estava trocando de roupa no vestiário.

"Hum... não, obrigado."

"Como foi no boliche ontem?"

Eu dei de ombros. "Foi bom."

Ele revirou os olhos e saiu da sala, deixando-me enquanto eu tentava consertar minha gravata. Eu não tinha planos específicos para Bella hoje à noite. Um jantar simples talvez. E então, eu ouvi meu celular vibrar no meu armário e rapidamente abri a porta do meu armário. Pisquei várias vezes quando eu vi o identificador de chamadas.

Era Bella.

Eu rapidamente apertei o botão para atender. "Alô?"

"Hum... oi."

Eu sorri. "Olá, meu amor. É uma surpresa receber um telefonema seu tão cedo."

Bella riu levemente. "Espero não estar interrompendo nada."

"Não, não em tudo. Eu acabei de assistir uma cirurgia. Há algo que você queira me dizer?" Na verdade, eu estava curioso.

"Hum ... Eu quero dizer a você que eu não posso sair com você para um encontro hoje à noite."

Meu coração se afundou. "Ah..." Eu sabia! Ela não gostava de boliche. Como eu pude seguir o conselho do Dr. Gerandy de qualquer maneira? E agora ela não queria ir a um encontro comigo nesta noite.

"Eu realmente quero ir, Edward. Realmente... É só... um homem me ligou recentemente e ele está interessado na minha picape."

Meus ouvidos se animaram. "Sua picape? Quero dizer... alguém quer comprar a sua picape?"

"Sim, e ele quer vir ao nosso apartamento esta noite. Agendei um encontro às 7. Espero que esteja tudo bem pra você, Edward. Nós podemos sair em nosso encontro amanhã." Bella continuou.

Dei um suspiro de alívio. Eu estava feliz que ela não queria ir comigo porque alguém queria comprar sua picape, e não porque ela não queria gastar seu tempo comigo. Mas, em seguida, algo me bateu. Outro pensamento cruzou a minha mente. Que tipo de pessoa estaria interessada em comprar a picape de Bella? Principalmente depois que a máquina estava praticamente morta? Meu instinto de proteção chutou alto.

"Não, está tudo bem", eu respondi a ela. "Eu vou acompanhá-la esta noite quando ele chegar." _Para protegê-la,_ eu acrescentei mentalmente.

"Tudo bem. Você não tem que fazer isso, Edward."

Revirei os olhos. "Eu sou seu noivo, Bella. Isto não é um grande negócio. Entretanto, qual é o nome deste comprador?"

"Hum... Mark Dimartino".

"Dimartino? Soa como um nome mafioso".

"Oh, por favor, Edward."

Eu ri levemente. "Eu estava apenas brincando, amor. Vejo você em casa. Eu te amo."

"Vejo você, Edward."

Fui para casa mais cedo novamente à tarde, e Bella chegou ao nosso apartamento quando eu terminava meu banho. Bella rapidamente tomou seu banho, trocou de roupa e fez um jantar rápido para nós dois. Sinceramente, eu sentira falta da sua culinária. Depois de ter o nosso jantar, abraçados na frente da TV da sala de estar assistindo enquanto esperávamos por esta pessoa Mark chegar. Fiel às suas palavras, Mark chegou em nossa casa exatamente às 7 horas. Eu abri a porta e depois de uma breve apresentação, o levei para a garagem do apartamento. Mark era um homem idoso, de cabelos castanhos claros e olhos castanhos. Seus olhos brilharam quando viram a picape. Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas. Eu tinha a sensação de que ele iria demolir aquela velha coisa uma vez que ele a comprasse de Bella.

Ele parecia satisfeito ao ver a velha picape de Bella e discutiu o preço com ela. Eu não disse muito quando Mark e Bella terminaram a sua negociação. O acordo foi resolvido pouco tempo depois. Mark deu a Bella a quantidade de dinheiro conforme eles combinaram anteriormente, e ele prometeu levar a picape no início da manhã.

"Então, você está feliz agora?" De repente, Bella me perguntou quando nós voltávamos ao nosso quarto. "Finalmente, o seu desejo se tornou realidade. A picape está indo pra sempre."

Eu sorri tristemente e passei meus braços na cintura dela. Feliz não descreveria o que eu sentia agora. "Amor, existem duas coisas que você deve saber."

Ela me olhou com curiosidade.

Eu sorri. "Primeiro, qualquer coisa que te faça infeliz, me faz infeliz também. Sendo assim, eu não estou feliz sobre a picape porque eu sei o quanto aquela coisa velha significa para você."

Bella levantou as sobrancelhas.

"Em segundo lugar..." Eu enterrei meu rosto em seu cabelo, inalando seu aroma doce. Desde o casamento de Angela, estávamos nos tornando mais próximos e nós não hesitávamos mais em mostrar o nosso carinho um ao outro. "Finalmente, eu posso te comprar um carro."

Ela se afastou do meu abraço. "Edward!"

Eu olhei para ela inocentemente. "O quê?"

Ela revirou os olhos. "Eu te disse antes, eu posso comprar meu próprio carro. Você não precisa fazer isso por mim."E então ela colocou os braços em volta do meu pescoço e meu sangue correu mais rápido nas minhas veias. Ela se inclinou mais perto dos meus lábios. "Mas talvez você possa fazer algo por mim." Bella sussurrou nos meus lábios.

"Qualquer coisa", eu disse sem fôlego.

Ela sorriu timidamente e me beijou com força rapidamente antes de se afastar do nosso abraço. "Corrida para o meu quarto."

Ela rapidamente se virou e correu para o seu quarto.

Uh... o quê?

Ah... então, ela quer jogar?

Corri para ela e antes que ela pudesse alcançar a maçaneta da porta, eu já a levava no estilo de noiva em meus braços.

Eu sorri. "Quem disse que nós iríamos dormir no seu quarto?"

Ela riu e eu beijei a ponta de seu nariz.

Sim, bem... ela pode não concordar comigo agora pela compra de seu carro, mas ela irá.

**Dia 4**

No início da manhã, Mark veio para o nosso apartamento e levou a adorável picape de Bella. Eu poderia dizer que Bella quase chorou quando viu sua picape ser levada no guincho. Eu esfreguei seu ombro suavemente quando Bella não resistiu a chorar na frente de Mark. Ela beijou meu rosto antes de ir para o trabalho e sussurrou seu obrigado por ficar com ela quando Mark levou sua picape.

Tanto quanto eu estava feliz por sua picape ter ido embora, mas vendo Bella triste não era o meu momento favorito. Talvez eu pudesse levá-la para jantar hoje à noite como um substituto por nosso ignorado encontro de ontem. E talvez a gente pudesse assistir a um DVD depois disso. Já tinha um tempo desde a última vez que fizemos isso.

Surpreendentemente, o meu turno acabou exatamente às 4 da tarde e eu rapidamente dirigi ao escritório de Bella. Eu tinha a intenção de levá-la para jantar só depois que ela fosse para casa do trabalho. O rosto de Bella se iluminou quando ela me viu e eu não pude ficar mais feliz.

"Para onde vamos?" ela me perguntou depois que o cinto de segurança foi afivelado no meu Volvo.

Eu liguei o motor. "Bem, nós não tivemos o nosso encontro ontem à noite, então por que não vamos jantar em um café e depois podemos ter uma noite assistindo um DVD?"

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas. " Uau, eu pensei que você fosse me levar em algum restaurante chique."

Eu sorri. "Isto passou por minha mente, mas sei que você não ia gostar muito."

"Correto", disse ela desesperadamente. "Então vamos. Estou com fome."

Eu ri e beijei sua testa brevemente antes de sair com o carro de seu escritório. Chegamos ao pequeno café e pedimos nosso jantar. Nós conversamos informalmente e Bella me contou sobre a sua promoção. Bella disse que seu chefe a promoveu para ser uma editora sênior e eu estava tão feliz por ela. Eu insisti para termos um jantar especial de comemoração e Bella, sendo ela mesma, estava declinando com a minha oferta. Mas, depois de soltar o meu olhar de cachorrinho pidão, finalmente ela concordou. Eu também disse a Bella que eu já havia feito a inscrição para a graduação em Harvard e esperava a carta-convite. Na verdade, eu queria falar sobre o nosso "compromisso" mas eu imaginei que este não era o momento certo. Talvez hoje à noite no nosso momento DVD, eu pudesse fazer a pergunta.

Fomos para casa para termos a nossa noite de DVD. Como sempre, Bella usou o banheiro enquanto eu arrumava a sala de estar e quando eu usei o banheiro, ela preparou o colchão.

Deitamos juntos no colchão, assistindo a um documentário. Estando tão perto assim com Bella, me fazia não pensar corretamente. Eu beijei seu templo, seu rosto, seu pescoço e sentia meu corpo formigar de desejo. Já há muito tem sido assim desde a última vez que nós compartilhamos nossos... uhm... momentos íntimos.

Bella virou a cabeça para me ver e eu parei de beijá-la. Nossos lábios estavam a centímetros de distância. "Você quer assistir ao DVD ou não?" ela disse em tom rouco.

Eu sorri. Eu sinceramente não tinha ideia do que o documentário se tratava. "Eu tenho algo mais interessante pra fazer", eu respondi em tom rouco também.

De repente, suas mãos voaram para o meu cabelo e Bella me beijou apaixonadamente. Oh, meu Deus... como eu senti falta dela! Eu passei meus braços em seu corpo e a abracei mais perto. Suaves gemidos escaparam de nós dois, enquanto os nossos lábios se moviam juntos.

"Sinto sua falta", ela me disse entre nossos beijos.

Eu ri sem fôlego. "Sinto sua falta também, amor. Mais do que você jamais possa imaginar."

Desta vez foi a minha vez. Eu ataquei seus lábios novamente e nosso beijo cresceu mais profundo. Suas mãos deslizaram sob a minha camiseta e eu gemi levemente. Eu beijei seu pescoço até a clavícula. Ela tinha um gosto tão bom. Levantei a cabeça e a beijei na boca de novo. Eu quebrei o beijo breve e a olhei profundamente. Acho que este era o tempo.

"Casa comigo?"

Bella sorriu. Ela abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, quando de repente, meu celular vibrou da mesa de café.

Nós dois respiramos fundo e eu apertei a mandíbula. Tudo bem... que era um inferno de bloqueio! Peguei o telefone e olhei para o identificador de chamadas. Revirei os olhos quando vi o número do meu pai. Virei o telefone aberto.

"Oi, papai?"

Bella inclinou-se para o meu peito.

"Hm... oi, Edward. Espero não estar interrompendo o seu tempo agora. Eu só quero que você saiba que sua tia irá nos visitar."

Eu fiquei tenso. "Você tem certeza disso, pai?"

"Sim. Ela me ligou e ela perguntou sobre você. Quando eu disse a ela que você irá se casar, de repente ela disse que queria nos visitar e hm... conhecer Bella."

"Quando?"

Bella sentou-se em linha reta no colchão. Ela sabia que havia algo de errado.

"Este fim de semana. Vou estar aí com sua mãe."

"Tudo bem. Eu vou ligar pra você depois." Eu fechei meu telefone.

Suspirei e me sentei no colchão também, espelhando Bella.

"O que foi?" ela perguntou curiosamente.

Passei a mão pelos cabelos e olhei para ela. "Você se lembra da história sobre a minha tia, da França?"

Bella acenou com a cabeça lentamente. "Sim".

"Ela ouviu falar sobre os nossos planos de casamento e agora ela quer nos conhecer."

Bella arregalou os olhos.

Desde o telefonema de meu pai, eu fiquei desconfiado. Sabendo que minha tia havia se separado de sua família anos atrás, e então de repente ela queria me conhecer, meus pais e Bella. Eu poderia dizer que meu pai também estava preocupado. Ele ligou de novo na manhã seguinte e me disse que ele e minha mãe viriam para Seattle no fim de semana.

Bella estava mais calma do que eu. As notícias sobre a minha tia não a incomodavam. Em vez disso, ela me pediu para ajudá-la a lavar os pratos depois do nosso jantar dois dias antes da chegada dos meus pais. Bella me perguntou mais sobre a minha tia.

"O nome dela é Carissa," Eu comecei a minha história. "Ela é três ou talvez quatro anos mais nova que meu pai. Ela tem os cabelos vermelhos como o meu, seu marido se chama Mark McLaren", continuei.

Bella levantou as sobrancelhas. "Bem, é. Seu marido é americano, mas eles vivem na França."

"Hmmm... Eu entendi", disse ela, pensativa. "E suas primas?"

"Melissa e Marissa." Isso era tudo o que eu sabia.

Bella sorriu melancolicamente.

"Bonitos nomes", disse ela novamente.

"A última vez que eu as vi, Marissa ainda estava na faculdade, enquanto Melissa já tinha se formado e trabalhava como consultora financeira. Marissa é três anos mais nova que Melissa," eu continuei.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Tudo bem. São... você sabe... pessoas fáceis de se conviver?"

Eu fiz uma careta. "Eu não sei nada sobre isso também, amor. Eu nunca as conheci, se lembra? Mesmo depois de minha mãe dar à luz a mim, ela apenas disse 'Parabéns' para o meu pai via Skype."

Bella coçou a cabeça. "Você não acha que é meio... estranho... que ela quer nos conhecer agora?" Ela me perguntou.

Eu dei de ombros. "Eu não posso te dizer muito sobre isso. Talvez se eu a conhecesse, eu poderia dizer se suas intenções são verdadeiras." Eu suspirei. "Meus pais chegarão aqui amanhã e vamos jantar com a família da minha tia na noite de sábado." Parei de secar os pratos e, em seguida, olhei pra ela. "Não se preocupe, estaremos juntos nessa."

Ela riu e delicadamente colocou as duas mãos nas minhas. "Não estou preocupada com sua tia. É com a sua família que eu estou preocupada."

Minha família?

Eu franzi minhas sobrancelhas. "Eu não entendo."

Bella sorriu tristemente. "Você e seus pais nunca se encontraram com ela ou se falam há muito tempo, Edward. Estou preocupada que ela diga algo que possa ofender você ou o seu pai. Além disso, vocês dois carregam o sobrenome dos Cullen. É diferente pra ela."

Ah, eu entendo.

Eu sorri calorosamente e a puxei para o meu corpo. Bella inclinou a cabeça no meu peito enquanto eu beijava seu cabelo. Minha noiva era realmente uma menina bonita com o coração adorável. "Bella... minha linda Bella. Eu me questiono sobre isso também, amor. É por isso que meus pais vão chegar amanhã cedo para discutirmos este assunto. Pelo menos, se algo vier a acontecer, nós somos uma família. Não que minha tia não seja da família, mas ela cortou a conexão do clã Cullen, então não nos culpe por defender o nome da família."

Ela riu suavemente. "Eu entendo isso."

Eu olhei para a sua mão esquerda, que estava espalmada no meu peito. Se a minha tia sabia sobre o meu plano de me casar, seria a melhor forma de fazer Bella usar o meu anel. Gostaria que houvesse outra maneira de dar-lhe o anel de volta, mas eu não tinha escolha. Ela poderia devolver o anel depois do nosso encontro com a minha tia e eu poderia pensar em uma maneira de dar a ela em outra oportunidade.

"Espere aqui!" Eu disse a ela, e retirei meus braços dela.

Eu rapidamente saí da cozinha para o meu quarto. Abri meu armário e peguei o anel da caixa preta. Respirei várias vezes e caminhei de volta para a cozinha. Bella estava encostada no balcão da cozinha e seus olhos se arregalaram quando viu o anel. Eu sorri nervosamente.

"Como vamos ter essa reunião com a minha tia misteriosa, eu acredito ser a melhor maneira se você estiver usando o seu anel de noivado. Você pode retirar quando o jantar terminar."

Antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, eu deslizei o anel em seu dedo anelar. A pedra brilhava sob a luz da cozinha e eu beijei sua testa."Eu te amo, Isabella Marie Swan".

Bella sorriu e me beijou suavemente. "Eu também te amo, Edward Anthony Cullen."

E eu não poderia estar mais feliz.

Meus pais chegaram em nosso apartamento na manhã de sábado. Eles estavam tão felizes de ver nós dois juntos. Eu estava preocupado que eles dissessem algo sobre o desaparecimento de Bella na semana passada, mas eles não disseram nada sobre isso. Eles pareciam felizes de ver o meu anel de noivado no dedo de Bella.

Nós quatro discutimos o que faríamos no jantar ... bem, na verdade, era só eu e meu pai. Bella e minha mãe só olharam para nós e, por vezes, sorriam para nós. O jantar seria em um restaurante chique, o que significava que tínhamos de usar algo formal. Bella me avisou assim que meus pais se desculparam e se retiraram para um descanso no meu quarto que ela não tinha outro vestido novo. Eu disse a ela para usar qualquer coisa que ela gostasse, porque ela estaria linda e Bella apenas levantou as sobrancelhas pra mim.

Quando a hora do jantar chegou, nós saímos em dois carros para o restaurante, meus pais estavam em sua Mercedes preta, enquanto Bella e eu estávamos em meu Vanquish. Bella decidiu usar o vestido roxo, um que ela usou durante a nossa viagem para a Flórida, para que ela não pudesse combinar com o da minha mãe. Eu estava muito ansioso e não parava de me mexer no meu assento.

"Edward, você precisa ficar calmo", Bella sussurrou quando caminhávamos de mãos dadas ao lado de meus pais. "Tudo vai ficar bem."

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. "Eu espero que sim."

E então chegamos a uma sala privada. Havia quatro pessoas lá, um homem alto, de cabelo loiro e olhos castanhos, uma mulher com cabelo vermelho e olhos castanhos, uma menina com o cabelo castanho claro e olhos castanhos e uma menina com o cabelo vermelho e olhos castanhos. Eu imediatamente reconheci minha tia por seus traços fortes no rosto, o legado da família Cullen. Seus olhos eram castanhos, mas o mesmo formato dos de seu irmão e seu sobrinho.

"Carlisle, Esme! Bonjour!" minha tia cumprimentou o meu pai.

Meu pai sorriu e abraçou a irmã. "Carissa! Há quanto tempo sem te ver. É muito bom encontrar você." E então ele olhou para a família de Carissa. "É bom vê-los também, Mark, Melissa e Marissa".

Todos sorriram para o meu pai.

"E este deve ser Edward,"ela me cumprimentou. "Você se parece muito com seu pai."

Olhei para seus olhos e sorri levemente. "Bonjour, tia Carissa. É muito bom encontrar com todos vocês." Até aqui tudo bem.

E então minha tia virou-se para Bella. Eu fiquei tenso, mas Bella apertou minha mão suavemente, como se me dizendo que ela estava bem.

"_Ce doit être Bella_", ela disse em francês. _(Você deve ser Bella.)_

Do canto dos meus olhos, eu podia ver meus pais enrijecerem. Isto foi inesperado. O que ela estava tentando fazer? Envergonhar minha noiva na frente de sua família? Sem qualquer informação!

Mas antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa, de repente, ouvi a voz melódica de Bella, "_Oui, madame McLaren_", ela respondeu. _(Sim, senhora McLaren)_

Meus olhos se arregalaram. Bella poderia falar francês? Como?

"_Parlez-vous Français?_"_ (Você fala Francês?)_ Minha tia perguntou com espanto.

Bella sorriu. _"Couramment Pas. Bases Seulement les". __(Atualmente não. Apenas o básico.)_

Meu queixo quase caiu no chão. Droga! Ela era boa.

Minha tia riu levemente. _"Il est très agréable de vous rencontrer." (É muito bom conhecer você.)_

_"Le plaisir est le mien,"_ Bella respondeu de volta. _(O prazer é meu)_

Minha tia riu de novo e, finalmente, ela a abraçou com ternura. _"Tu es belle, Bella."_ _(Você é linda, Bella)_

Bella riu suavemente e lançou seu abraço. _"Merci". (Obrigada)_

A mulher de cabelos vermelhos virou para todos nós e apontou-nos os assentos. O jantar ocorreu sem intercorrências. Parece que Bella já tinha impressionado a minha tia com o seu francês. Eu não sei se foi sorte, mas foi muito bom. Minhas primas não falaram muito, apenas ocasionalmente e sempre em francês. Mark às vezes me perguntava algo sobre Bella, mas nunca para longas conversas.

Nós fizemos o nosso jantar em um restaurante europeu e, de repente, Bella pediu licença para ir ao banheiro e minha tia se levantou junto.

Eu olhei para ela com expressão preocupada, mas ela sorriu e apertou a minha mão antes dela se levantar de sua cadeira e caminhar até o banheiro.

Olhei para os meus pais que falavam com meu tio enquanto minhas primas estavam ocupadas com seus BlackBerrys. Eu estava brincando com o meu copo quando ouvi alguém falar, _"La noiva est belle".(Sua noiva é linda)_

Ergui a cabeça e encontrei os olhos de Marissa. Eu sorri um pouco. _"Merci"._

_"J'aimerais Que nous puissions mieux vous connaître, Edward. Et la connais trop",_ disse ela novamente. _(Eu gostaria que nós nos conhecêssemos melhor, Edward. E conhecê-la também)_

Eu pisquei. _"Moi aussi".(Eu também)_

Desta vez, Melissa sorriu. _"N'oubliez pas de nous envoyer votre convite de mariage. serons Nous la."(_ _Não se esqueça de nos enviar o seu Convite de casamento. Nós estaremos lá.)_

Eu sorri de novo. _"Votre famille soros sur ma première liste".(Vocês são da família, são os primeiros da lista)_

Ambas sorriram, e ao mesmo tempo, vi Bella caminhar de volta para a nossa mesa, juntamente com a minha tia. Eu fiquei tenso novamente. Ela deu a Bella um beijo rápido na bochecha antes dela voltar para a sua cadeira ao lado de seu marido. Eu imediatamente estendi a mão quando Bella se sentou em sua cadeira e a questionei com os olhos, mas ela sorriu pra mim e eu sabia que estava tudo bem. Eu relaxei imediatamente.

Depois da sobremesa ter sido servida, eu disse adeus para a família da minha tia. Melissa e Marissa tanto me parabenizaram pelo meu noivado e prometeram vir ao meu casamento. Elas não falaram muito comigo durante o jantar, mas a sua aceitação com Bella realmente aqueceu meu coração. O marido da minha tia, Mark, também felicitou-me e deu-nos as suas bênçãos.

Finalmente, minha tia abraçou Bella novamente no momento da despedida. _"Au revoir, Bella. Il est très agreable de vous rencrontrer"._ _(Adeus, Bella. Foi muito bom conhecê-la)_

Ela sorriu e lançou seu abraço. _"Au revoir". (Adeus)_

Nós assistimos o carro da família da minha tia se afastar do estacionamento. E então meus pais disseram adeus a nós também. Eles disseram que queriam passar o tempo juntos enquanto eu revirei os olhos da insinuação. Eu não tinha que adivinhar qual era o significado por trás daquilo.

Voltamos ao nosso apartamento depois de dizer adeus aos meus pais. Eu estava pensando muito durante nossa viagem de volta. O que estava acontecendo? Havia algo acontecendo com a minha tia e os Cullen. Mas, o que era? E também Bella. Quem teria pensado que ela pudesse falar francês?

Eu estacionei o Vanquish na garagem e abri a porta do passageiro para Bella. Minha mente ainda estava se recuperando. Eu andei atrás de Bella, enquanto ela caminhava tranquilamente à nossa porta. Quando ela abriu a porta, eu olhei para ela e milhares de sentimentos surgiram em tinha uma noiva linda e brilhante... e eu quase a perdi uma vez. Isso não aconteceria novamente. Bella abriu a porta da frente, acendeu a luz e eu não pude aguentar mais. Eu precisava chegar perto dela. Sem pensar, eu chutei a porta e empurrei Bella na parede.

"O quê..."

Eu ataquei seus lábios ferozmente e ela me beijou de volta quase automaticamente. Dedos nodosos de Bella agarraram meus cabelos e eu a levantei assim a deixando montada sobre mim. Eu quebrei o beijo e olhei pra ela com fome.

"Você nunca me disse que você sabe falar francês,", eu disse a ela, sem fôlego.

Ela piscou. " Uh... Uma das minhas autoras me ensinou", ela respondeu, sem fôlego.

Sério?

"Mas ainda assim, você nunca me disse."

Ela sorriu um pouco e acariciou minha bochecha. Eu tremi um pouco sob seu toque. "Você se lembra daquela história da Placa de Agrupamento*?"

_*Placa de Agrupamento ou Tardança: eram usualmente usadas para adolescentes comprometidos, o garoto permanecia na residência da menina. Eles recebiam cobertores separados pelos pais da menina e esperava-se que eles conversassem um com o outro durante a noite. A prática era limitada no inverno e às vezes se usavam uma placa de agregação, colocado entre o menino e a menina, permitindo a corte, o objetivo era permitir a intimidade sem relações sexuais._

A placa de agrupamento?

Eu franzi os lábios.

Ah... a placa! E também o aconchegar depois disso.

"Ah, o costume do século 16, sim. Por quê?"

Bella deu de ombros. "Bem, o cenário da história se passa na França e alguns dos diálogos são em francês, daí eu aprendi a falar francês por causa da minha autora."

Eu sorri timidamente. "Você nunca deixa de me surpreender, Bella, e sabe o quê mais? Eu te amo ainda mais por isso."

Ela riu e se inclinou para sussurrar no meu ouvido: "Esta é a única razão pra você me amar?"

Ela estava brincando comigo?

"Claro que não", eu sussurrei de volta em seu ouvido.

Ela sorriu e de repente saltou de sua posição anterior. Bella me beijou brevemente. "Vamos. Vamos dormir."

Eu gostei da ideia. E talvez eu poderia usar um pouco do meu francês.

Eu sorri e a beijei de volta. _"Je t'aime, Bella." (Eu te amo, Bella)_

Bella riu levemente e encostou a testa na minha. _"Je t'aime aussie, mon cher."_ _(eu também te amo, meu querido)_

* * *

><p><strong>NT: **_Eu considero as tradições da Indonésia da autora e muito neste capítulo, pq diabos uma Tia do além mar se apresenta, testa e ainda merece aprovar a noiva do sobrinho que ela nem conhecia? Isto está além de mim, então é a cultura local daquele país, SÓ PODE SER!_

_Dito isso, (ahh me sentindo mais leve)_

_Eu amo a fofura desse Edward!_

_Bjos_

_Mili YLJJ_

**N/B: **_Concordando com a Mili... E pessoal, vamos respeitar a cultura da Indonésia que é o país natal da autora. Provavelmente ela se inspirou no que conhece enquanto escrevia, então vamos apenas considerar isso e não julgar. Enfim... Só eu fico com joelhos moles imaginando Edward falando francês com biquinho? *desmaia* _

_Esse Edward fofo dizendo Je t'aime! *joelhos tremendo*_

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjos_

_Kessy Rods_

_p.s 4 capítulos pro fim :3_


	36. O Noivado

EU ESTOU NOIVO DE BELLA SWAN

_Esta fanfic pertence à __Amoet e os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer. A nós só cabe a tradução para o português._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 36<strong>

**O Noivado **

_Tradutora ~ Mili YLJJ_

Após o jantar com a minha tia, eu decidi ter um domingo preguiçoso com Bella, só ficar no apartamento, assistindo a filmes e abraçado a ela. Durante o nosso momento de afago, Bella me disse sobre o que Carissa havia dito pra ela. Bella disse que minha tia deixou a América por sua própria decisão a fim de provar para o meu avô que ela não se arrependeria de sua escolha em se casar com seu marido. Eu podia entender isso e eu expliquei isso a Bella.

"Nós, homens Cullen, somos muito orgulhosos. Isso foi o que eu percebi no meu avô antes dele falecer. Mas meu pai nunca me ensinou a ser assim. Bem... ele tentou... algumas vezes, mas eu sou teimoso demais pra ouvi-lo e eu sou grato por isso", expliquei a ela quando a abraçava na sala de estar. Coloquei uma música clássica pra tocar no aparelho de som, a suave melodia encheu a sala.

Bella ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Eu não entendo."

Suspirei. Eu realmente não quero falar sobre este assunto novamente. "Tudo isso é passado e agora eu não quero falar mais sobre isto."

Bella sentou-se sobre o colchão. "O que é isso?", perguntou com firmeza.

Respirei fundo beliscando a ponte do meu nariz. Devemos discutir sobre ela de novo? "Ela já arruinou nossas vidas, Bella, eu quase perdi você por causa dela. Então, por favor, eu não quero falar sobre ela."

Com o canto dos meus olhos, pude notar ela tremer e baixar o olhar para seu colo. Eu fiz uma careta. Era por isso que eu não queria falar sobre isso agora. Este tópico me deixava definitivamente em um estado de espírito assassino. Eu não vou permitir arruinar o meu tempo com Bella agora.

"Bella? Amor?"

Sacudi seus ombros suavemente. Bella piscou lentamente levantando os olhos para encontrar os meus. Olhos castanhos me olharam suavemente, fiquei preocupado, mas não durou muito tempo.

"Me desculpe sobre o que eu falei."

Ela colocou um dedo sobre os lábios me silenciando. Meu coração martelava no meu peito. Bella suspirou e encostou a cabeça ao meu peito.

"Por favor, me diga o que está se passando em sua mente, amor. Eu prometi a mim mesmo não falar mais dela, mas eu estou quebrando a minha própria promessa. Eu sou uma pessoa ruim", disse suavemente.

Ela sorriu um pouco se afastando pra olhar pra mim. Bella acariciou minha bochecha, e caramba, eu me senti bem. "Eu estava pensando em você."

Huh?

"Em mim?"

Bella acenou com a cabeça. "O que aconteceria com você se Carlisle não me aprovasse? Você acabaria como Carissa? Cortando todas as ligações com sua família? Você ficaria feliz com sua decisão?"

Eu já disse como minha noiva é perceptiva?

Ri, a puxando de volta ao meu peito. Beijei seus cabelos. Aroma de morango aqueceu meu coração. "Eu te falei antes, Bella. Eu arriscaria qualquer coisa pra estar com você. Mesmo se meu pai não aprovasse você, eu teria o meu próprio meio de viver com você e eu tenho esperança de sempre encontrar a minha própria maneira sempre."

Isso foi brega, eu sei, mas novamente... às vezes coisas extravagantes podem dar certo.

Ela respirou fundo. "Você vai perdoar sua tia, não vai?"

Sorri. "Claro, Bella. Não há nada pra perdoar. Eu entendo porque meu pai não me contou a história e porque minha tia decidiu falar."

Ela piscou. "Sério?"

Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente me inclinando acima da dela. "Meu pai fez isso para proteger a minha tia. Eles estão separados por anos e meu pai não sabia quando poderia se encontrar novamente com sua irmã. Então, quando de repente ela quis nos conhecer, ele estava com medo disso também. Ele estava com medo que ela fosse falar algumas coisas negativas sobre a família Cullen. Principalmente se a minha tia falasse sobre isso na sua frente."

Suspirei. "Acho que até minha tia pode ver o quão puro o seu coração é, e ela decidiu contar a verdade. Quando a vi pela primeira vez, eu sabia que ela não era uma má pessoa. É só que eu não esperava que ela fosse falar francês na sua frente", eu virei a cabeça olhando pra ela."E principalmente eu nunca soube que a minha noiva sabia falar francês". Na verdade essa foi a parte mais interessante da noite.

Ela fez uma careta enquanto eu ria e beijava sua testa por alguns instantes.

Bella recostou-se no meu peito e os dedos dela brincaram com o tecido da minha camiseta. Entre o som lento da música e a sensação dos dedos de Bella na minha camiseta, coloquei todos os quebra-cabeças juntos.

Meu pai amava Carissa e ele protegeu sua irmã, dizendo algumas histórias sobre ela. No processo, ele estava com medo, se Carissa mudasse e acabasse dando uma má impressão sobre a família Cullen. Aparentemente, Carissa não era tão superficial como ele pensava. Ela era uma mulher sábia e ela ainda amava sua família, embora ela não os visse muitas vezes. Além disso, ela ainda era uma Cullen.

E eu sabia, sem dúvida, eu faria exatamente a mesma coisa que minha tia havia feito, se meu pai não aprovasse o meu compromisso com Bella. Eu nunca me arrependi da minha decisão de ficar com ela, espero que para o resto de nossas vidas. E eu realmente esperava que eu pudesse fazê-lo em breve, pra fazer a grande pergunta. Ela voltou a usar seu anel e eu não pedi por qualquer um deles. Era seu anel, afinal, o meu coração já a pertencia desde quando eu tinha 6 anos.

"Sua família é maravilhosa," Bella disse lentamente.

Maravilhosa? Isso foi um elogio.

Eu ri e ela levantou a cabeça para me ver. Eu olhei profundamente em seus lindos olhos castanhos. Bella sorriu e me beijou suavemente. Voltei seu beijo profundamente e a abracei mais apertado. Bella terminou o beijo e disse em meus lábios: "Eu te amo".

Meu coração martelou novamente no meu peito, o suficiente pra eu dizer: "Eu também te amo, tanto."

Meu relacionamento com Bella lentamente foi voltando ao normal depois do nosso encontro com a minha tia. Pareceu um abridor de olhos pra ela e eu senti que ela sentia que os meus sentimentos eram verdadeiros, eu a amava com todo meu coração e faria qualquer coisa pra ela. Ela ainda usava seu anel de noivado, eu não o pedi de volta. Eu adorava vê-la usando o anel da minha família.

Além do que eu tinha com Bella, outra coisa ocupava minha mente: a minha bolsa. Eu disse a Bella que eu aguardava a resposta de Harvard, mas eles não haviam entrado em contato comigo ainda. Por mais que eu quisesse ir pra Harvard para a minha especialização e mestrado, não havia nada que eu poderia fazer se eles não me aceitassem. Eu também começaria a tentar outras universidades no caso de não me aprovarem em Harvard. Quando eu disse a Bella sobre isso, ela ficou sorrindo e dizendo que tudo ficaria bem. Ela tinha fé em mim; eu queria ser o homem que poderia fazê-la orgulhosa.

Bella também ficou mais confiante consigo mesma, quer por seu trabalho ou comigo. Nas muitas inseguranças sobre si mesma que a faziam se perguntar do porquê eu a escolhi, ela não voltou a me perguntar sobre isso. Ela apreciava tudo que eu fazia pra ela... bem, exceto uma coisa. Ela ainda tinha um tempo difícil quando eu queria fazer algo pra ela, como dar-lhe presentes ou levá-la a lugares sofisticados.

Quanto a mim, eu estava começando a planejar o meu futuro com Bella. Eu preparei alguns fundos de reserva para nossa casa e como eu iria apoiá-la enquanto estivéssemos separados. Eu só precisava de um momento especial para formular a pergunta. Meu horário de trabalho estava tão apertado, eu mal tinha tempo pra gastar só com nós dois, mas Bella não se queixava. Ela me fazia o jantar, me ajudou da maneira como ela pode e eu a amava mais a cada dia.

Foi na sexta-feira, quando uma enfermeira me disse que alguém queria me ver na sala de espera do PS. Eu havia acabado de iniciar meu plantão e estava prestes a começar o meu turno. Olhei para meu relógio e ele marcava 8h30. Franzi as sobrancelhas. Não poderia ser Bella, porque eu havia acabado de deixá-la no seu escritório e não poderia ser meus pais também. Fui até a sala de espera estreitando os olhos quando vi uma figura familiar.

"Edward?"

Cruzei meus braços sobre o peito. "O que você está fazendo aqui, Tanya?"

Ela sorriu fracamente levantando-se lentamente da cadeira. "Eu só queria ver você."

Revirei os olhos. "Eu estou ocupado. Se você não tem nada pra dizer, você pode sair agora." comecei a virar quando ela falou.

"Não, espere!"

Suspirei e me virei pra olhá-la novamente.

Tanya respirou fundo. "Como Bella está?"

Eu zombei. "Você está brincando comigo? Você está perguntando sobre Bella? O que você está tentando fazer?"

Ela sorriu tristemente. "Eu... uh... Eu só queria dizer... que eu sinto muito."

Olhei pra ela profundamente. "Eu não preciso do seu pedido de desculpas. Basta ficar no inferno e longe de mim e Bella. Você entendeu?"

Tanya acenou com a cabeça lentamente. "Sim".

"Bom! Agora, me desculpe... Eu tenho pacientes para cuidar."

"Edward, você nunca vai me perdoar? Ainda podemos ser amigos?"

Tomei respirações profundas. "Você _era_ minha amiga. Basta ficar longe de nossas vidas. Adeus, Senhorita Robivski." Sem mais palavras, me virei e voltei para o PS deixando minha ex melhor amiga pra trás.

Eu não esperava que Tanya fosse aparecer no meu trabalho, mas eu não queria que meu dia fosse arruinado por ela também. Por mais que eu quisesse conversar com Bella sobre a visita de Tanya, fiz uma promessa de nunca falar sobre ela novamente. Foi por isso que decidi apenas mantê-la pra mim mesmo. Foi uma coisa boa que eu tive um dia muito ocupado, então eu não precisei me lembrar da visita inesperada da ex melhor amiga .

Depois que o almoço acabou, recebi um telefonema para eu me encontrar com o diretor do hospital em seu escritório, fiquei nervoso imediatamente. Eu só sabia que tinha algo a ver com a minha bolsa. Senti como se meu coração pudesse saltar do meu peito a qualquer momento quando bati na porta de seu escritório. Abri a porta entrando depois que ele respondeu à minha batida.

"Por favor, tome um assento, Dr. Cullen."

"Obrigado", respondi em voz baixa. Senti como se eu pudesse desmaiar a qualquer momento.

Ele sorriu depois que me sentei na cadeira em frente da sua mesa. "Eu suponho que você saiba por que eu te chamei no meu escritório agora."

Eu sorri fracamente. "Eu só posso pensar na minha bolsa, senhor."

O médico-chefe assentiu com a cabeça e me entregou um envelope branco. Eu reconheci o logotipo de Harvard imediatamente. "Acabamos de receber este no início da manhã. Você pode abrir."

Engoli em seco antes de aceitar o envelope branco com a mão trêmula. Eu lentamente rasguei o envelope e tentei domar meu coração. Eu ri sem fôlego quando a carta apareceu. "A Escola de Medicina de Harvard orgulhosamente aceita a sua avaliação para a sua graduação pediátrica..." Eu não precisava ler o restante da carta.

"Parabéns, Dr. Cullen. Você ganhou a bolsa."

Sorri muito e apertei sua mão. "Obrigado, professor."

"E agora você pode retornar ao seu plantão", disse ele novamente.

Balancei a cabeça, mas ainda não conseguia tirar o sorriso do meu rosto. Eu rapidamente me levantei da cadeira e saí de seu escritório. Eu estava correndo para a sala dos funcionários, quase colidi com alguns dos meus colegas de trabalho. Me sentei na cadeira e tentei absorver o sentimento de felicidade. Eu precisava contar aos meus pais e principalmente a Bella. Ela ficaria muito feliz também. Sorri muito pegando o meu telefone no meu armário. Eu sabia o que tinha que fazer.

Fui pra casa com um grande sorriso no meu rosto. Eu esperava que Bella não tivesse cozinhado o jantar ainda porque eu queria levá-la para jantar fora, em um lugar que era especial pra mim e esperava que para ela também. Estacionei meu carro na garagem e agarrei o buquê de frésias no assento do passageiro. Saí do meu carro e fui para nosso apartamento com passos rápidos.

Abri a porta e gritei, "Bella?"

A vi aparecer na sala, eu sorri amplamente quando a vi. Antes que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa, a abracei e beijei profundamente. Bella voltou meu beijo e depois de um tempo, acabei nosso beijo, ela sorria em meus lábios.

"Bem... Oi para você também", ela disse sem fôlego.

Eu ri e me afastei do abraço. Com um movimento rápido, dei o buquê. Ela piscou várias vezes.

"É para você", eu disse simplesmente.

Ela riu nervosamente pegando o buquê da minha mão. "Tem um cheiro maravilhoso. O que são?"

"Hmmm..." Eu passei meus braços em sua cintura franzindo os lábios. "Eu sempre me perguntei sobre o seu perfume misterioso. Eu sabia que era como uma flor, mas eu não poderia colocar o dedo sobre isso. E então, eu queria te dar alguma coisa hoje à noite. Parei numa floricultura e então eu vi estas. O mais incrível foi que o cheiro é como o seu."

Ela me deu uma olhada.

"São frésias, amor; estas são as minhas flores favoritas agora."

Ela sorriu. "Você está irremediavelmente romântico."

Sorri. "Claro que eu estou. Então, vamos ter nosso jantar fora hoje à noite e, por favor, use um vestido."

Seu sorriso desapareceu. "Edward!"

Eu a ignorei desembrulhando meus braços de sua cintura. "Vai se trocar, enquanto eu tomo banho. Vou colocar estas flores em um vaso."

Ela ficou boquiaberta para mim enquanto eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas; desafiando-a pra ter uma discussão comigo.

Bella revirou os olhos. "Tudo bem."

Eu sorri vitoriosamente, ela me entregou o buquê. As coloquei em um vaso, enquanto Bella voltou para seu quarto. Rapidamente tomei meu banho e troquei as roupas para o jantar de hoje à noite. Eu usava uma camisa simples, com jaqueta escura e calças. Eu não esqueci de levar a carta de Harvard; a coloquei dentro do meu bolso. Uma hora mais tarde, bati na porta do quarto de Bella, a vi com o vestido azul que ela usou pra jantar com meus pais. Ela não sabia, mas eu amava essa cor nela.

Caminhamos até a garagem do apartamento com as mãos ligadas no meu braço. Fomos com o meu Vanquish, é claro, e eu enrijeci minha risada quando vi Bella levantar as sobrancelhas quando viu o restaurante. Era o lugar em que tivemos o nosso almoço, pela primeira vez.

Rapidamente saí do carro antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. Abri a porta do passageiro pra ela, mais uma vez apoiou-se no meu braço. Entramos no restaurante e eu sorri quando vi que a garçonete era a mesma que me deu o número dela na conta, mas eu devolvi a conta com o telefone de volta pra ela. Foi impagável ver a expressão dela.

"Boa noite. Nós temos uma reserva aqui", disse para a garçonete pressionando a vontade de sorrir ou rir.

A garçonete piscou várias vezes. "Uh... sim... qual o nome, senhor?" Ela gaguejou.

"Cullen", respondi logo.

Ela olhou a lista e seus olhos se arregalaram. "Hm... aparentemente você reservou uma sala privada. Está correto, Sr. Cullen?"

"Sim".

Ela assentiu com a cabeça em silêncio. "Por favor, siga-me, senhor."

Ela começou a andar e nós a seguimos para dentro. Ela nos levou a uma sala privada, e eu agradeci a garçonete. A mesa já estava posta com alimentos e bebidas, eu puxei uma cadeira para ela enquanto ela sorria agradecida a mim. Sentei-me na minha própria cadeira após instalar a dela.

"Como arruma tempo pra tudo isso?" ela me perguntou com curiosidade.

Eu sorri enquanto servia-nos o vinho no copo. "Eu sempre tenho minha própria maneira, amor."

Bella revirou os olhos.

"Vamos lá. Vamos jantar."

Nós comemos a nossa comida com uma música suave enchendo a sala. Depois que terminamos, estendi minha mão segurando a dela do outro lado da mesa. Bella olhou pra mim imediatamente. A luz suave do restaurante iluminando sua beleza mais angelical. Meu coração acelerou.

"Na verdade, eu estou te trazendo pra jantar fora hoje à noite para felicitá-la por sua promoção, e pra te dizer algo."

Bella olhou pra mim com curiosidade.

Eu sorri timidamente entregando o envelope com a minha mão livre. Ela pegou o envelope quase engasgando quando viu o logotipo de Harvard. Incentivei-a a abri-lo com meus olhos. Respirei fundo e esperei nervosamente quando a vi pegar o papel branco de dentro do envelope desdobrando. Assisti o rosto de Bella de perto, como lentamente seu rosto se transformou em um grande sorriso. Expirei e não pude resistir sorrir junto com ela.

Bella olhou pra mim rindo sem fôlego. "Você conseguiu. Eles entraram em contato com você, responderam."

Sorri muito. "Sim, amor. Eu quero que você seja a primeira a saber sobre isso. Eu ainda não contei a meus pais."

Ela sorriu e olhou pra carta ao pé das letras. Tomei uma respiração profunda. Achei que era agora ou nunca.

"E agora... há mais uma coisa que eu quero fazer corretamente desta vez", eu disse a ela.

Bella levantou a cabeça pra olhar pra mim. Tirei a carta de sua mão e levantei da minha posição sentada. Ela imitou meu movimento e agora estávamos frente a frente. Se eu dissesse que não estava nervoso, isso seria uma mentira. Mas, eu tentei esconder isso.

Sorri ternamente e lentamente deslizei para baixo em um joelho.

Bella ofegou.

"Isabella Marie Swan, eu fui apaixonado por você desde a minha infância e eu te amo mais a cada dia. Eu sei que você é a minha alma gêmea, sei que você é minha melhor amiga e eu sei que você é o meu tudo."

Eu cuidadosamente peguei sua mão esquerda, onde ela ainda usava seu anel de noivado. "Eu quero passar o resto da minha vida com você e sempre te fazer feliz. Com este anel, eu quero te fazer uma pergunta."

Os olhos de Bella se encheram de lágrimas neste momento.

"Quer se casar comigo?"

Ela riu sem fôlego e depois balançou a cabeça furiosamente. "Sim, Edward Cullen. Eu vou me casar com você."

_Obrigado, Deus!_

Sorri muito me levantando da minha posição ajoelhada. Ri muito e a beijei profundamente. Meu coração batia alto com tamanha felicidade. Eu quebrei o beijo me inclinando e colocando nossas testas juntas. "Finalmente!" disse a mim mesmo.

Bella riu. "Por que você demorou tanto tempo para propor a mim? Vou dizer que sim, apesar de tudo."

Sim, eu deveria ter feito isso mais cedo.

Fiz uma careta. "Eu estava apenas esperando o momento certo depois de toda a tensão que tivemos em nossa relação. Eu não poderia estar mais feliz por fazê-lo agora."

Nós rimos com ânimo leve.

"Então, você já escolheu uma data?" Perguntei.

Ela prosseguiu mexendo os seus lábios. "Bem... devo fazer uma coisa primeiro."

Levantei minhas sobrancelhas. "E o que poderia ser?"

Ela sorriu. "Eu tenho que contar a todos uma grande notícia."

Eu ri. "O quê? Que estamos noivos?" Isso não era uma grande novidade ao menos pra mim.

Ela sorriu. "Não".

Huh?

"O que é então?"

Ela sorriu timidamente. "Quero contar a todos que o meu noivo é Edward Cullen."

Eu ri de felicidade e beijei a testa da minha noiva.

Bem, nesse caso... eu poderia dizer oficialmente que eu estava compromissado com Bella Swan.

* * *

><p><strong>NT: **_E aiii minha gente quantas propostas este homem ainda terá que fazer? E este anel vai dar sorte ou não, pra Bella e Edward dizerem o tão esperado " eu Aceito" hahaha brincadeira_

_Eu acho que traduzi direito não estou louca eles estão novamente noivos certo? E qual a diferença desse noivado para os demais alguém ai arrisca explicar?_

_Enfim,_

_Mili YLJJ_

**N/B: **_Perdi a conta de quantas vezes Edward pediu a Bella em casamento, sério! kkkk Não vejo diferença entre os 'noivados', mas enfim... Esses dois são mesmo fofos, hein?E agora o casamento vai pra frente, yay! *balança pompons*_

_Nos deixem reviews! _

_Bjs,_

_Kessy Rods_


	37. A Cerimonia

EU ESTOU NOIVO DE BELLA SWAN

_Esta fanfic pertence à Amoet e os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer. A nós só cabe a tradução para o português._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 37<strong>

**O Grande Dia**

Tradutora: Mazinha Martins

Fui trabalhar com um sorriso grande no começo da semana. Não só porque eu tenho a bolsa, mas também porque eu estava oficialmente compromissado a Bella em todos os sentidos. Nós gastamos nosso fim de semana discutindo nosso plano para o nosso futuro e principalmente para o nosso casamento. Bella e eu concordamos em casar nos próximos três meses, antes de eu começar as minhas provas em Harvard. Eu sabia que minha noiva prefereria optar por ter um casamento simples, mas ela concordou em fazer uma cerimônia pequena, com nossas famílias e amigos. Bella também disse que irá conversar com Alice e lhe pediu ajuda para organizar o nosso casamento. Quando ela mencionou Alice, eu sabia que tudo acabaria bem. Liguei para Jasper e lhe contei sobre o nosso noivado oficial. Meu melhor amigo estava tão feliz por mim.

"Em um bom humor hoje?" Ouvi o Dr. Gerandy me perguntar quando eu vesti minha roupa de hospital na sala dos empregados.

Eu sorri. "Eu espero que não seja só hoje."

O médico idoso riu e acariciou minhas costas. "Parabéns pela sua bolsa, Edward. Harvard, hein? É um grande negócio."

"Obrigado, Doutor. É apenas um começo, embora. Eu ainda tenho mais 4 anos para vir."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Teremos todo o prazer de ter você de volta aqui como um dos nossos pediatras."

Eu sorri. "Obrigado... realmente."

"E quanto à Bella? Qualquer sorte?"

Limpei a garganta. "Você pode dizer isso." Cocei a cabeça. "Eu... uh... nós vamos nos casar. Espero que nos próximos três meses."

Dr. Gerandy sorriu amplamente. "Oh, isso é uma grande notícia. Parabéns mais uma vez, Edward."

Eu balancei a cabeça e olhei para ele timidamente. "Será que você... uh... seria meu padrinho?"

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e riu levemente. "É uma honra, Edward. Claro que serei seu padrinho."

Eu soltei uma respiração. "Obrigado."

E então, seus olhos brilharam. "Você já pensou sobre a sua despedida de solteiro?"

Oh não!

~.~

Nas semanas seguintes, Bella e eu estávamos ocupados com os preparativos do nosso casamento. Liguei para meus pais e os pais de Bella, em especial Charlie, e eles estavam todos felizes por nós. Mesmo minha mãe, juntamente com Alice e Renée, já teve várias conversas sobre o casamento. Discuti alguns detalhes com eles também. Quanto à minha tia, eu falei com ela quando eu tive a chance, e eu disse a ela sobre nossos planos de casamento. Ela prometeu que vai participar do meu casamento juntamente com meus primos e meu tio.

Bella e eu também começamos a completar os nossos papeis para nosso casamento. Entramos em contato com um funcionário e discutimos para alguma identificação de que precisamos para fazer nosso matrimônio oficialmente legal. Essa coisa era a mais fácil além das outras preparações de um casamento.

Nosso horário de trabalho incrivelmente virou um pouco mais lento, então eu tive mais tempo para gastá-lo com Bella em nosso apartamento. Como hoje, eu fui para casa mais cedo antes de Bella, e quando ela chegou em casa, ela me contou sobre sua promoção. Eu dei-lhe um grande beijo e insisti fazendo um jantar para ela. Eu não tenho feito isso ultimamente e eu senti falta.

Eu preparei o jantar na cozinha e coloquei a nossa comida em um prato antes de eu caminhar de volta para a sala. Eu vi Bella sentando-se em frente à mesa de café com uma pilha de papeis em sua frente. Ela parecia tão séria, mas adorável, no entanto. Eu sorri e calmamente sentei-me atrás dela. Eu passei minhas mãos em sua cintura e eu descansei meu queixo em seu ombro. Seu cheiro familiar aqueceu meu coração e eu não pude resistir não aconchegar-me ao seu pescoço.

"O jantar está pronto", eu sussurrei e beijei seu pescoço brevemente.

Bella estremeceu um pouco e eu ri. Eu adorava quando eu tinha esse efeito sobre ela.

"Obrigada. Eu só vou verificar esta lista e então eu vou ter o meu jantar", ela respondeu-me.

Eu balancei a cabeça. Bella virou a cabeça um pouco e me mostrou o papel. "Você quer convidar mais pessoas? Eu só escrevi os meus convidados e eu acho que é justo se você fizer isso também."

Ah... ela estava trabalhando com a nossa lista de convidados do casamento.

Por que não pensei nisso antes?

Eu sorri e peguei o papel da mão dela. Olhei a lista. Famílias, amigos, colegas... Eu balancei a cabeça ligeiramente. "Eu acho que está bom. Eu deveria ligar para os meus pais e pedir por sua lista de convidados."

Ela sorriu tristemente. "Eu estive pensando sobre isso também."

Olhei para ela por alguns instantes. Eu sabia que essa não era a coisa que ela gostava de fazer, mas realmente significava muito para mim que ela de bom grado faria isso por nós... por mim.

Beijei seu templo. "Obrigado por querer fazer isso para mim. Eu sei que você não gosta de eventos festivos e extravagantes, mas você disposta a ter esse tipo de casamento significa muito para mim."

Ela riu levemente e virou seu corpo de frente para mim. "Só me prometa que não vai me deixar sozinha com todos os convidados."

Ha!

Tente-me!

Eu zombei. "Eu não sonharia com isso. Trarei as algemas se eu tiver que fazer."

Bella fez uma cara. "Isso é rude."

Eu sorri. "Bem, você deve saber que eu não vou deixar você ficar longe de mim no dia do nosso casamento." E talvez as algemas não eram uma má ideia, afinal.

Minha noiva suspirou. "Eu não posso acreditar que eu vou me casar com um louco."

Um louco?

Eu ri e passei meus braços novamente em sua cintura. "É verdade, mas você me ama mesmo assim," eu atirei para trás.

Ela riu e essa era a coisa mais linda para mim, sempre.

Eu beijei a testa brevemente. "Vamos lá. Seu jantar está esfriando."

~.~

Tudo parecia passar em um borrão. Mesmo Alice, minha mãe e Renée me ajudaram com a preparação, ainda senti a tensão dele. Pareciam tantas coisas que Bella e eu tivemos que lidar. Meus preparativos para Harvard, o novo escritório de Bella e posição, o plano dela de voltar para seu antigo apartamento quando eu me mudar para ficar em Boston, e todos os detalhes únicos como bolo de casamento, os papeis, os convidados, o local, o serviço de buffet e principalmente o vestido de casamento. E, claro, sendo o noivo, as senhoras me deixaram fora do gancho por isso.

A tensão foi ficando mais espessa quando a data estava mais perto e eu podia ver que Bella foi afetada por toda a emoção e os preparativos. Foram quatro semanas antes do meu casamento e Alice já chegou a Seattle. Embora ela insistisse que podiam pagar as taxas no hotel, eu insisti antes que eu vou pagar por sua estadia em Seattle. Pelo menos essa era uma coisa que eu poderia fazer por ela depois que ela estava nos ajudando.

E, claro, para não mencionar meus colegas de trabalho, especialmente Dr. Gerandy. Desde que minha notícia de noivado foi espalhada, todos eles não paravam de me incomodar sobre a despedida de solteiro.

"Acho que este é o momento em que você está pensando sobre a seção de quarto", o médico idoso me disse quando eu tinha meu almoço depois de assistir uma cirurgia com ele.

Eu franzi as sobrancelhas. "A seção de quarto? Eu acho que nosso quarto é muito bom. Nós não precisamos de decoração."

Ele revirou os olhos e sorriu. "Isso não é o que eu estou falando."

Olhei para ele com curiosidade e, lentamente, percebi o que estava falando quando ele continuou a olhar para mim com sorriso nos olhos.

Oh!

_Isso._

Corei imediatamente. Oh yeah... Bella e eu não fomos para essa parte ainda. Bem, às vezes nós estávamos nos beijando e tudo mais, mas nunca fomos para longe. Não que eu não queria isso, mas eu queria que a nossa primeira vez fosse especial. Do jeito que ela queria.

"Ela tem um controle de natalidade ou algo assim?" ele me perguntou de novo, fingindo não perceber meu rubor.

Limpei a garganta. "Eu... uh... Eu tenho intenção de lhe perguntar quando for a hora certa."

Ele sorriu. "Sério?"

Oh, rapaz.

Revirei os olhos.

Na verdade eu estava pensando sobre isso também e ainda estou tentando encontrar uma maneira de como levar essa conversa com Bella. Eu sabia que precisava falar sobre isso em breve e, talvez, sobre ter filhos. Tanto quanto eu queria ter filhos com Bella, mas viver separado pelos próximos 4 anos não era uma situação ideal para educar uma criança. Assim, quando um dia Bella foi para casa do trabalho parecendo exausta, decidi que poderia trazer este assunto para ela.

Deitei ao lado dela na cama depois que ela estava tendo seu banho e trocando de roupa. Eu acariciava seus cabelos suavemente. "Dia difícil, amor?"

Bella suspirou e levantou o rosto do travesseiro para olhar para mim. "Todos estes preparativos estão me matando. Eu só queria que tudo acabasse em breve."

Ah, eu vejo.

Acredite em mim, eu sinto isso também. Nada é muito tentador para mim do que tê-la como minha esposa em nossa cama.

Eu sorri timidamente e cheguei mais perto dela. "Se tudo terminar, você já se tornou a Sra. Cullen e nós definitivamente não vamos passar nossa lua nesta cama."

Bella olhou-me profundamente e eu perdi todos os meus pensamentos coerentes. Todos os meus planos para conversar com ela sobre a "parte do quarto" parecia desaparecer e tudo que eu queria fazer era beijá-la. Mergulhei para baixo e beijei-a suavemente. Uma vez. Duas vezes. E então minha mão se amarrou em seu cabelo por sua própria vontade e beijei-a apaixonadamente. Meu cérebro ficou atordoado e nublado. Eu ouvi Bella gemer levemente quando toquei sua pele nua sob a camiseta.

Bella apertou o controle sobre meu corpo e me puxou ainda mais perto. Nossos beijos começaram frenéticos e nossa respiração ficou superficial. Parecia que não conseguia conter toda a tensão sexual a partir dos últimos meses. Sem pensar, eu tirei a camiseta e ela fez o mesmo para mim. E agora estávamos na cama comigo sem camisa e Bella apenas com o sutiã e calças de yoga.

Ela era tão bonita.

Mas, tanto quanto eu queria, eu sabia que tinha que parar.

Inclinei minha testa para a dela. "Bella... amor... você não sabe o quanto eu quero você agora... mas, acho que não podemos fazer isso agora... está tudo bem por você?" Perguntei-lhe em voz áspera e olhei-a profundamente.

Bella respirou fundo e sorriu levemente. "Claro, Edward. Como eu disse, eu quero que a nossa primeira vez seja especial."

Eu sorri com ternura e beijei-a brevemente. Ela agarrou a camiseta do chão e fiz o mesmo. Nós deitamos na cama com a cabeça dela no meu peito. Eu gentilmente acariciei suas costas e cantarolei sua canção de ninar. Achei que poderíamos esperar até amanhã para discutir sobre o que precisávamos discutir.

"Edward?" De repente, Bella falou.

"Sim, amor?"

"Você se lembra quando eu disse que queria esperar para nós termos filhos, certo?"

"Claro", respondi automaticamente.

"Bem... Eu... uh... quero dizer... algo sobre isso."

Oh.

Bella levantou a cabeça para olhar para mim.

"Vá em frente," Eu a incentivei. Eu esperava que ela não mudasse de ideia sobre ter filhos comigo.

"Uh... você sabe que eu ainda sou virgem... certo? E eu nunca tive essas coisas como controle de natalidade ou coisas assim. Eu... Uh... só quero lhe perguntar sobre isso. Eu quero dizer... você é um médico e você provavelmente conhece..."

Ah... ela queria falar sobre isso também. Que coincidência.

Bella parou de divagar quando viu o canto dos meus lábios se transformando em um sorriso tímido. Ela corou imediatamente.

"Oh, Deus!"

Ela rapidamente escondeu o rosto no meu peito enquanto eu ria. Eu simplesmente não podia acreditar. Aqui eu estava decidindo eu segurava a conversa até a manhã seguinte, mas ela me bateu com isso.

"Isso é constrangedor", ela abafou na minha camiseta.

Parei meu riso e então eu acariciei seus cabelos. "Bella, olha para mim, por favor."

Ela respirou fundo e olhou com um olho. Eu sorri. "Na verdade, eu quero falar com você sobre isso também, amor. É uma boa coisa que você falou sobre isso primeiro. Bem, é seguro ter um controle de natalidade e vou marcar uma consulta para você com um dos meus colegas no hospital. Quanto a mim, eu poderia usar algo para isso."

Ela zombou e recostou-se ao meu peito. "Sim".

Eu ri.

Essa foi a primeira vez que eu amei uma coincidência.

~.~

Eu mexia nos meus pés.

Hoje era o grande dia.

O dia que eu iria fazer Bella como minha esposa e eu como seu marido.

Lá estava eu, em pé na frente do ministro da igreja com o Dr. Gerandy como meu padrinho e Jasper como o meu portador do anel. Os convidados já chegaram e se sentaram nas cadeiras, conversando enquanto esperavam para a cerimônia começar. Tanto Bella como eu tivemos a nossa despedida de solteiro e _banho nupcial_*, embora ambos não queríamos fazer isso. Quanto a mim, mesmo que não envolvessem strippers, ainda tive que suportar todas as conversas de sexo a noite toda com os meus colegas e meu padrinho.

_*Banho nupcial seria o dia da noiva/noivo com aquelas coisas de massagens e tals..._

"Ei, Edward. Você vai parar com isso? Calma, homem," Jasper sussurrou para mim.

"Você pode dizer isso agora. Você vai estar na minha posição nos próximos três meses", eu sussurrei de volta. Jasper e Alice já planejavam casar três meses depois do meu casamento com Bella.

Ele riu. "Eu sei que eu vou ter você para me lembrar de não ficar nervoso."

Revirei os olhos.

Jasper me cutucou levemente. "Relaxe. Sua noiva está segura. Ela está no camarim. Alice acabou de me mandar uma mensagem."

Eu respirei fundo e passei a mão pelo meu cabelo, mas Jasper rapidamente pegou minha mão e colocou meu braço para baixo.

"Alice me disse para não deixar você fazer isso. Você vai bagunçar com seu cabelo."

Por todo o amor que era santo...

E então, a marcha nupcial estava sendo tocada e ambos Jasper e eu olhamos para a porta da igreja. Depois de um tempo, Zafrina, colega de trabalho de Bella, entrou primeiro como dama de honra de Bella, e Alice entrou como madrinha de Bella. Mesmo que eu não pudesse ver Jasper, eu sabia que ele iria se sentir sobre a lua vendo Alice assim. Antes de parar em seu lugar, Alice piscou para mim e ela fez um gesto com a cabeça para a porta. Eu estava no meu lugar sem piscar. Meu coração se acelerou fortemente em meu peito. Eu não vi Bella por dois dias depois que Alice com sucesso nos separou.

Lentamente, mas com certeza, eu pude pegar uma silhueta de uma mulher em um vestido branco caminhando lado a lado com o pai. Eu engasguei silenciosamente.

Lá está ela.

Minha noiva.

Bella usava um lindo vestido com um véu na cabeça. Sua mão agarrou o braço de Charlie e eu tive que lembrar de como respirar. Sorri para ela, quando nossos olhos se encontraram, e eu podia vê-la sorrindo muito atrás de seu véu.

Cada volta e todos aqueles anos de espera por ela valeram tão a pena.

Finalmente, casei com Bella.

Eu estendi minha mão e Charlie deu a mão de Bella para mim, um antigo símbolo do pai para o noivo, e eu peguei a mão dela à minha.

Eu tentei me concentrar durante a cerimônia e com êxito não cometi nenhum erro quando eu recitava os meus votos na frente da minha noiva e do ministro. Eu respondi a questão do ministro com o "eu aceito", a minha voz era tão clara e confiante. Eu não tinha dúvida de que Bella era a única para mim.

Eu olhei para ela profundamente através de seu véu quando o ministro repetiu a pergunta e ela respondeu 'eu aceito'. Sorri muito. Nós quebramos o nosso olhar brevemente apenas para colocar o anel de casamento em nossos terceiros dedos.

"Pode beijar a noiva".

Oh, eu estive esperando por isto.

Eu lentamente levantei o véu e os nossos olhos se encontraram. Eu sorri timidamente antes de eu a beijá-la forte na frente do ministro e um monte de gente. Minha esposa retornou meu beijo entre os sons de aplausos e assobios na voz dos convidados.

Eu quebrei o beijo e olhei-a profundamente, a minha esposa. "Eu te amo, Bella Cullen."

Bella sorriu e olhou para mim.

"E eu te amo, Edward Cullen."

E essa foi a melhor coisa que já aconteceu comigo.

Me tornar um marido.

* * *

><p><strong>NB: **_Siiiiiim! Finalmente esses dois se casaram! *coros de aleluia e palmas* Foi engraçado o Edward tímido em falar de sexo com o Dr. Gerandy, isso é muito incomum num homem kkkkkkk E olhe que eles nem falaram a palavra! hahaha_

_E que lindo ele todo emocionado com o casamento e *-* Awwn! Quero um desse pra mim. s2_

_Próximo capítulo é o último, então temos um extra e... fim._

_Deixem seus comentários, esperaremos ansiosas!_

_Bjos_

_Kessy Rods_

_Faltam só 2 pro fim... 5 reviews e posto o 38 :D_


	38. Final Feliz

EU ESTOU NOIVO DE BELLA SWAN

_Esta fanfic pertence à __Amoet e os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer. A nós só cabe a tradução para o português._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 38<strong>

**Final Feliz**

_Tradutora: Lary Reeden_

**Quatro anos depois**

Eu ajustei a gravata e olhei para mim mesmo no espelho. Já se passaram quatro anos e aqui estava eu a um passo de me tornar um pediatra no meu antigo hospital. Eu irei me formar na semana que vem e eu já pedi a Bella para ir comigo. Sorri quando meus olhos caíram sobre o anel de casamento no meu dedo. Estava casado com Bella há quase 4 anos e ainda vivemos separados durante todo esse tempo, nosso amor ainda estava forte. Visitamos o outro quando temos tempo, ou usamos a tecnologia para manter contato e eu estava feliz por não ter que fazer isso de novo. Minha esposa ainda estava trabalhando na editora em sua nova posição como editora sênior. Eu gostaria de começar meu trabalho aqui em Seattle para voltar a ficar com a minha esposa novamente.

Quanto ao meu melhor amigo, Jasper finalmente entrou no altar, quatro meses após meu casamento e minha esposa e eu assistimos seu grande dia. O amigo de Bella, Jacob Black, se casou com sua noiva Vanessa no ano passado. Eu ainda me sentia desconfortável com ele nos primeiros anos do meu casamento, mas depois eu vi que ele poderia aceitar o fato de que Bella me pertence e que ele queria mesmo Vanessa. Isso me aliviou um pouco.

Eu também formei uma boa amizade com Emmett, mas ainda assim consegui manter a distância de Rosalie. Eu tinha certeza de que minha esposa também fez o mesmo.

Eu agarrei o meu casaco e saí do quarto. Depois de verificar tudo, entrei na garagem e deslizei no meu Volvo. Acabei por voltar ao hospital para resolver algumas coisas antes de voltar para o nosso apartamento e preparar algo para a minha esposa, porque hoje era um dia especial para ela e para nós.

Meu celular vibrou e eu peguei ele do meu bolso. Eu sorri um pouco quando vi quem estava na tela. Atendi.

"Sim, papai?"

"Você não vai vir, filho?"

Revirei os olhos. "Claro, pai. Já estou a caminho. Estou apenas preparando algo para minha linda esposa." Eu sorri.

Meu pai riu. "Tudo bem. Até breve, meu filho."

"Sim".

Eu apertei o botão de desligar e liguei o motor. Eu dirigi da garagem para a livraria na cidade. Sorri involuntariamente imaginando se Bella iria amar a minha surpresa. Consegui mantê-la escondida hoje. A livraria estava tão lotada quando cheguei. Eu fui rapidamente até o camarim para ver minha esposa e sorri quando a vi conversando com Zafrina.

"...Onde está Edward? Eu pensei que ele estaria aqui", ouvi Zafrina dizer meu nome.

"Procurando por mim?" Falei para as duas. Bella se virou e parecia atordoada quando me viu. Sorri mentalmente. Eu amava poder afetá-la dessa maneira.

Ela olhou para Zafrina e a mulher sorriu calorosamente. "Eu vou estar no salão." E então ela se virou e se afastou de Bella.

Eu estive esperando por esta oportunidade de passar um momento a sós com Bella antes do grande evento começar. Quando minha esposa se virou de novo, sem pensar eu a abracei e beijei ferozmente. Bella congelou um momento, talvez não esperasse que eu a atacasse assim, mas depois ela correspondeu meu beijo. Eu estava plenamente consciente de que estávamos em local público, então eu terminei o beijo e sorri em seus lábios. Poderíamos continuar isso esta noite.

"Olá, meu amor. Eu senti sua falta."

Bella riu nervosamente. "Senti sua falta também. Eu estava com medo que você não fosse conseguir."

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas e ofereci o braço para ela. "E faltar em seu primeiro livro publicado? Eu ainda viria até aqui mesmo que minhas pernas estivessem acorrentadas."

Ela revirou os olhos e pegou meu braço.

Sim, este era o lançamento do livro de Bella. O lançamento de seu próprio livro. Encontrei o projeto abandonado em seu laptop quando eu estava visitando ela, antes de algumas provas. No início, ela detestou a ideia de publicar o seu projeto, mas depois de um pouco de persuasão, finalmente desistiu e conseguiu terminar ele cinco meses depois. Aparentemente, seu chefe, o Sr. Banner, estava tão interessado em seu projeto que decidiu publicá-lo. Ele pediu a Bella para escolher seu editor e ela queria que Zafrina fosse a única a editar o seu trabalho. Bella me disse uma vez como ela conheceu Zafrina. Foi na vez em que ela fugiu do lançamento do livro de Helena e de mim. Quando Bella me apresentou à Zafrina, ela apenas sorriu conscientemente para mim. Quando me encontrei com ela de novo, pela segunda vez, ela bateu no meu ombro e disse em voz baixa: "Vocês dois são perfeitos um para o outro." Então, aqui estamos agora no lançamento de seu próprio livro.

Eu andei com Bella pelos bastidores e ela acenou para Zafrina como um sinal de que eles pudessem começar o evento. Bella me disse que Zafrina era boa como editora, mas também como mestre de cerimônia. Seus chefes não poderiam estar mais felizes com isso, porque eles poderiam economizar no orçamento, sem a contratação de um mestre de cerimônias.

Sentei-me na frente com minha esposa ao meu lado e eu olhei ao redor. Eu podia ver as nossas famílias e nossos amigos. Meu pai acenou com a mão e eu assenti levemente. Olhei para Bella novamente e eu poderia dizer como ela estava nervosa. Eu segurei sua mão e ela levantou a cabeça para olhar para mim. Eu sorri. "Você pode fazer isso, Bella. Eu estou aqui. Sua família e todos os seus amigos estão aqui."

Ela suspirou e balançou a cabeça lentamente.

"Boa tarde, senhoras e senhores," a voz de Zafrina foi ouvida pelo alto falante. O lançamento do livro de Bella foi realizado em uma das livrarias da cidade, porque ela achava que era o melhor lugar para lançar o livro, em vez do salão de um hotel. Eu fiz uma careta mentalmente quando me lembrei dos tempos escuros. Eu não ouvi nada de sua família de novo e eu não pretendo.

Todos os convidados ficaram quietos e Zafrina sorriu ligeiramente. "Obrigada por suas presenças no lançamento do nosso livro. Nós realizamos inúmeros lançamentos de livros antes, mas desta vez este é especial por causa da autora. Ela também é editora-chefe em nossa empresa e começou a escrever este livro há alguns anos atrás. A conheci e posso dizer que ela é uma grande mulher."

Senti orgulho inchar no peito. Eu apertei a mão de Bella suavemente e ela sorriu para mim.

"Mesmo ela trabalhando com incontáveis manuscritos, ela terminou seu livro no prazo. Eu tive muita sorte em conhecê-la como pessoa e como editora. Por favor, seja bem vinda, Isabella Cullen."

Todos os convidados aplaudiram enquanto Bella se levantou cautelosamente de seu assento. Eu a beijei no templo brevemente antes dela caminhar até o pódio, como um sinal de apoio.

Metade da plateia ainda estava batendo palmas e vi Bella fazer uma careta quando ela ficou atrás do microfone. "Obrigada. Muito obrigada por terem vindo ao meu primeiro lançamento de livro."

Eu podia ouvir risos suaves e Bella sorriu. Ela olhou para mim brevemente e eu olhava para ela. "Este livro significa muito pra mim. Não só porque é o meu primeiro, mas também é uma testemunha do meu relacionamento com meu marido adorável."

Eu sorri e Bella corou ligeiramente. Ela limpou a garganta. "Eu estou esperando que todos vocês gostem do conteúdo do meu livro e que possamos aprender algo proveitoso com ele."

Ela suspirou e trancou os olhos nos meus. "Às vezes nós encontramos o amor em lugares em que menos se espera por ele. Nem sempre é tão bom ou tão ruim, de uma determinada maneira. Temos que aprender a amar diante de todas as condições que nós temos e dizer que nós amamos e nos preocupamos com ele, estar sempre ao seu lado." Ela sorriu. "Obrigada a minha família e meus amigos pelo apoio e principalmente... ao meu marido lindo. Eu te amo, Edward. Obrigada."

O discurso de Bella aqueceu meu coração. Este livro significava muito para ela e, claro, para mim também. Ele foi feito quando a nossa viagem estava apenas começando e veio através da parte áspera, mas nós pudemos passar por tudo. Talvez o amor não seja sempre o suficiente, mas foi o suficiente para nos manter fortes.

Todo o público aplaudiu de novo e eu sorri para Bella. Murmurando "Eu também te amo"da minha cadeira.

Bella permaneceu no palco para algumas discussões do livro e para a sessão de autógrafos. Já era noite quando o evento terminou. Todos os nossos amigos estavam aqui, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, até mesmo John, Garrett e Kate. Eles já tinham felicitado Bella e disseram adeus logo depois que tudo estava acabado. Ela se sentou em uma cadeira e relaxou os pés comigo suavemente esfregando os seus ombros quando ouvi alguém chamar o nome da minha esposa.

"Bella! Parabéns, querida!"

Eu me virei para ver Renée correndo para nossas cadeiras com Charlie e os meus pais por trás dele. Renée envolveu Bella em um abraço enquanto ela ria levemente. "Obrigada, mãe."

Renée soltou ela de seu abraço e sorriu. "Eu não posso acreditar. Este é o seu primeiro livro."

Bella sorriu. "Sim. Eu também não acredito ainda. É preciso agradecer ao Edward, no entanto. Foi ele quem insistiu para publicar meu livro."

Hmm... talvez eu pudesse começar a minha noite com um bônus, de fato.

Eu sorri timidamente e me inclinei para sussurrar em seu ouvido. "Você pode me agradecer mais tarde, querida."

Bella arregalou os olhos e ao mesmo tempo a partir do canto dos meus olhos eu podia ver sua mãe sorrindo e seu pai junto com meus pais limpando sua garganta. Eu sorri vitoriosamente.

"Enfim..." Charlie tentou limpar a situação. "Nós apenas queremos dizer adeus. Nós todos voltaremos para Forks agora."

"Ah... vocês não querem aproveitar a noite?" Bella perguntou ao pai.

Charlie levantou as sobrancelhas. "Bem... nós adoraríamos, entretanto, eu não acho que seu marido gostaria da ideia."

Woopss... culpado!

Bella corou e todos riram.

"Eu vou voltar para o hotel e voltarei pra Phoenix no primeiro vôo," Renée disse para ela. Seus olhos brilharam. "E talvez depois deste primeiro livro, você possa começar a pensar sobre a nova adição pra família."

"Mãe!"

Desta vez, todos riram.

Bem... já é tarde e eu não podia esperar mais para levar minha esposa para casa.

"Obrigado por terem vindo. Vamos visitá-los logo depois que eu me restabelecer no hospital," disse a nossos pais.

Nossos pais assentiram e depois de vários abraços e beijos, nós estávamos dizendo adeus. Bella terminou de resolver algumas coisas com seu chefe e Zafrina, e depois fui para casa com minha esposa, para nossa casa.

Ah, sim, a nossa casa.

Bella e eu compramos algumas semanas depois de saber que eu terminaria meu último semestre em Harvard. Não era grande, com quatro quartos, uma sala de estudo para Bella e para mim, dois banheiros, garagem, cozinha, sala de estar, sala de jantar e um armazém, também com aquecedores e outros aparelhos. Eu também trouxe o meu piano e eu muitas vezes tocava para ela. Bella se apaixonou por esta casa no momento em que a viu e depois de algumas discussões nós compramos a casa. Levou quase dois meses para a reforma, mas agora a casa estava boa o suficiente para nós.

Eu estacionei meu Vanquish na garagem, ao lado do meu Volvo e do Audi de Bella. Eu finalmente fui capaz de dar-lhe um presente de casamento. Era azul escuro, porque eu acho que a Bella fica bem de azul. Sim, eu acho!

Eu abri a porta do passageiro para ela e caminhei com ela para nossa casa. Eu esperava que Bella ficasse satisfeita com a minha surpresa. E a reação dela quando entramos na casa foi tudo que eu queria. Ela parou abruptamente quando viu a nossa sala de estar. Pétalas de flores estavam por todo o cômodo com luz suave das velas. Eu consegui decorar a nossa sala de estar antes de eu assistir o lançamento do livro. Imaginei que eu já era um profissional em tornar-me subserviente e preparar surpresas para ela. Sob a luz fraca das velas, eu podia ver minha esposa piscando várias vezes e eu a abracei na cintura, beijando seu pescoço suavemente. Eu não podia esperar mais tempo para passar esta noite com quem eu tanto amava.

"Feliz aniversário, minha querida esposa." eu sussurrei em tom rouco.

Sim, hoje também era o nosso aniversário de casamento de 4 anos.

Bella se virou e me encarou. Ela sorriu suavemente. "Eu não posso acreditar que já fazem quatro anos."

Eu sorri timidamente e comecei a beijar seu pescoço e clavícula. Bella atou os dedos no meu cabelo e meu corpo foi tomado pelo desejo. Levantei a cabeça e beijei-a apaixonadamente. Bella me beijou de volta com a mesma paixão e ela colocou os braços firmemente em meu pescoço. Eu gemi levemente e levantei Bella para ela se sentar sobre mim. Eu quebrei o beijo e olhei para ela com olhos famintos. Eu não podia me segurar por mais tempo.

"Vamos continuar isto no nosso quarto?" Minha voz estava rouca, cheia de desejo e querer.

Bella acenou com a cabeça lentamente. "Feliz aniversário, querido marido. Foi um ano maravilhoso."

Eu sorri. "Nós ainda temos muitos anos, amor." Uma de suas mãos tocou a pele nua da minha coxa. "E talvez pudéssemos começar com a parte de adicionar alguém à nossa família."

Eu não podia esperar para ter um filho com Bella e eu tinha certeza de que ela se sentia da mesma maneira.

Ela se inclinou e sussurrou em meu ouvido. "Então, o que você está esperando?"

Pequena megera!

Rosnei levemente e comecei a levá-la até as escadas enquanto ela riu.

Eu abri a porta do nosso quarto e fechei ela com um chute. Deitei-a suavemente no centro da cama. Olhamos um para o outro por um momento e ela acariciou minha bochecha. Eu me inclinei levemente para seu toque. Minha esposa sorriu e me beijou suavemente. "Eu te amo, Edward Cullen."

Eu sorri timidamente e beijei-a de volta. "Eu também te amo, Bella Cullen. Para sempre".

Para sempre não era tempo suficiente para mim.

Quando eu comecei a beijar minha esposa em nossa cama, eu sabia que nossa vida estava apenas começando, e espero que eu possa fazer a minha família feliz em anos vindouros.

**Fim**

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**__ Obrigada por todo o seu amor, críticas, alertas e favoritos... isso significa muito para mim._

_Mais uma vez, obrigada por tudo. Por favor, clique no botão de review e logo teremos um extra, antes de dar essa história por completa._

_Te vejo nas minha outras histórias :)_

_Atenciosamente,__amoet_

**N/T:** _Ainda não acabou não, vem cá vem... *não sou o ratinho do castelo Ra-tim-bum...:/*_

_Ainda teremos um extra, então comente e aí sim iremos nos despedir lá. Beijos._

_Lary Redeen_

**N/B: **_Awwwn esse Edward lindo fazendo surpresas, hushidauhd. Meu marido vai ter que me receber em casa desse jeito um dia, só digo isso... *lixa e assobia*_

_Então, comentem e nos vemos no extra! _

_Bjos,_

_Kessy Rods_

_FALTA O EXTRA..._


	39. Extra: Agora e Para Sempre

EU ESTOU NOIVO DE BELLA SWAN

_Esta fanfic pertence à __Amoet e os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer. A nós só cabe a tradução para o português._

* * *

><p><strong>Extra: Agora e Para Sempre<strong>

_Tradutora ~ Lary Reeden_

_Tudo bem._

_Hoje à noite vamos fazer isso._

_Hoje à noite eu vou fazê-la minha esposa em todos os sentidos da palavra._

Eu respirei mentalmente. Mesmo aqueles monólogos internos não poderiam facilitar meu nervosismo. Eu não deveria estar me sentindo nervoso. Eu quero dizer, hoje é a minha noite de núpcias, pelo amor de Deus. Eu poderia fazer o que quisesse com Bella.

Minha esposa.

Estremeci novamente. Meu corpo queimou com paixão e luxúria lentamente. Segurei o volante firmemente. Nós estávamos em nosso caminho para a casa de praia onde eu vou passar minha lua de mel com minha esposa durante uma semana. A viagem para a Flórida depois do nosso casamento, surpreendentemente não me cansou. Em vez disso, me deixou ansioso e nervoso. Eu ainda me lembro vividamente de quando passamos nossas férias aqui antes das coisas com Tanya serem envolvidas. Cerrei os dentes. Ainda bem que ela não compareceu ao nosso casamento. Eu nunca mais quero vê-la novamente.

E agora aqui estamos nós.

Eu estacionei o carro alugado na garagem e nós permanecemos sentados em silêncio. Olhei para minha esposa e percebi que ela só ficou ali no assento. Talvez ela estivesse nervosa também. Quero dizer... nós nunca tínhamos feito isso antes.

Cautelosamente, eu peguei a mão dela e Bella virou a cabeça para olhar para mim. Seus olhos castanhos eram tão profundos e amorosos, que fizeram meu coração bater rápido. Sem quebrar o nosso contato com os olhos, eu levantei a mão dela aos lábios e beijei-a.

"Nós estamos aqui, minha querida esposa." eu disse a ela com um tom que eu considerava sexy.

Bella tremeu um pouco e eu sorri. Ela queria isso também.

Sem dizer uma palavra, eu desafivelei meu cinto de segurança e saí do carro. Abri a porta de Bella e tomei-a rapidamente em meus braços antes que ela pudesse dar mais um passo.

"Hey!"

Eu ri. "Você não acha que eu vou deixar você caminhar pela porta da frente, não é?"

Minha esposa riu e me deu um beijo casto. Eu olhei para seu rosto bonito. Depois de meus longos anos de espera, ela era minha esposa agora.

Minha!

"Você é minha agora", eu disse com firmeza.

Bella sorriu e sussurrou em meu ouvido. "Sim, eu sou."

Oh, Deus!

Nós mal nos movemos sobre o limite e minha esposa já me seduziu?

Apertei os olhos e resmunguei baixinho. Eu meio que gosto disso. "Você vai pagar por isso, Sra. Cullen."

Bella riu de novo e eu levei ela para a porta da frente. Eu consegui abrir a porta e chutar ela abrindo-a mais com o pé. Eu entrei na sala de estar com Bella em meus braços.

"Como estamos impacientes?" Ela perguntou sedutoramente.

Se ela soubesse como eu estava impaciente, gostaria apenas de despi-la agora. Mas, não! Auto controle, Edward!

"Pode apostar que eu estou. Você não sabe quanto tempo eu estive esperando por esse momento", eu respondi bruscamente.

Bella olhou para os meus olhos. "Então, o que você está esperando?"

Meu corpo reagiu imediatamente e meu instinto me chutou, eu coloquei ela sobre seus pés e beijei-a ferozmente.

Não, pare!

Pelo menos eu quero fazer isso na nossa cama na primeira vez.

Eu quebrei o beijo e nossas testas se tocaram. "Eu vou... buscar as malas..." Eu me virei rapidamente e caminhei de volta para a garagem antes do meu auto-controle escapar.

Respirei fundo depois que peguei as bolsas do porta-malas.

_Tudo bem, Edward!_

_Você pode fazer isso._

Passei a mão pelo meu cabelo antes de caminhar de volta para a casa de praia com as nossas malas. Bella estava sentada no sofá quando eu cheguei na sala de estar. Ela se levantou rapidamente do sofá e agarrou a bolsa menor da minha mão. Minha esposa me deu um longo beijo antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, e sussurrou em meu ouvido. "Eu volto logo, querido marido."

_Foda-me!_

Bella sorriu docemente e entrou no banheiro, deixando-me em pé no meio da sala de estar com... digamos... algo duro!

Quando a porta do banheiro se fechou, tentei domar o meu batimento cardíaco irregular. Olhei em volta e comecei a definir o meu plano. Eu entrei rapidamente no meu quarto e abri o armário. Sorri quando vi algumas velas e pétalas de flores, preparadas pelo nosso caseiro. Pedi-lhe para comprar aquilo para que eu pudesse surpreender minha esposa enquanto ela se preparava no banheiro. Eu sabia que ela queria fazer da nossa primeira vez algo especial por si mesma, e eu tinha a intenção de fazer o mesmo. Eu decorei o quarto rapidamente com flores e acendi as velas, uma pequena surpresa para minha adorável esposa. Olhei para o relógio grande e percebi que Bella já estava no banheiro fazia quase 30 minutos.

Eu franzi minhas sobrancelhas e, lentamente, cheguei na porta do banheiro. Eu pressionei meu ouvido na porta, mas eu não conseguia ouvir nada.

Oh, não!

Ela está bem?

Bati na porta levemente. "Bella? Você está bem? Faz tempo que você está aí."

Eu a ouvi limpar a garganta. "Hum... sim, eu estou bem."

Ela parecia insegura. Ela estava com medo? Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. Tanto quanto eu queria ela, eu não queria pressioná-la se ela não estivesse pronta.

"Você não quer ficar aí a noite toda, não é?" Eu perguntei sem jeito.

Bella riu. "Claro que não, bobo. Hm... por favor, espere por mim na sala e feche seus olhos? Não abra até que eu diga."

Hein?

Ela disse que quer que eu espere na sala de estar com os olhos fechados?

_Com prazer!_

"Certo", foi tudo que eu poderia dizer.

Voltei para a sala e prendi meu lábio inferior, um gesto que eu aprendi com a minha esposa. Ela disse para esperar e com os olhos fechados. Grandes chances de que iríamos fazer algo hoje à noite. Isso significava que eu poderia fazer algo sobre isso. Sorri um pouco e tirei a minha camisa. Eu respirei fundo e comecei a fechar os olhos. Meu coração estava batendo descontroladamente quando ouvi a porta do banheiro sendo aberta. Meu corpo se contorceu com antecipação.

O que poderia acontecer?

Será que ela está nua ou-?

"Você pode abrir os olhos agora", eu ouvi a voz suave de Bella cortar todas as minhas imaginações selvagens.

_Querido Deus, por favor, me ajude!_

Eu abri lentamente meus olhos e nosso olhar se encontrou. Eu podia ver minha esposa em pé na minha frente com uma muito... e eu quis dizer... muito sexy lingerie, e minhas mãos já coçaram para tocar seu corpo. Bella mordeu o lábio nervosamente e meu corpo se agitou com fogo.

Fechei a nossa distância sem quebrar nosso contato visual. E acariciei seu cabelo e de repente Bella inclinou a cabeça. As faces coradas.

Por que ela está corando?

Será que ela se sente... envergonhada diante de mim?

Eu levantei o seu queixo e nosso olhar se encontrou novamente. "Não olhe para longe de mim esta noite, amor. Você está linda."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, impotente.

Na verdade, estava mais do que linda. Eu não tinha palavras para compará-la.

"Vamos levar isso devagar, tudo bem? Eu não quero te machucar", sussurrei.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça novamente.

Lentamente, eu me inclinei e beijei-a. Minha esposa me beijou de volta, atando os dedos no meu cabelo. Minhas mãos percorreram seu corpo livremente e pararam em seus seios. Eu dei-lhe uma massagem suave e Bella gemeu levemente.

"Unh, Deus!" ela gemeu sem fôlego.

Oh meu... isso era tão sexy.

"Isso não te agrada, meu amor?" Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido enquanto minhas mãos ainda brincavam com seus seios. Eram tão macios em minhas mãos.

"Sim", respondeu minha esposa com voz sensual.

Isso é bom!

Eu levantei sua cintura para que ela ficasse sentada sobre mim e ela me beijou novamente. Nós dois caímos de costas no sofá e eu abracei Bella apertado. Desta vez não tínhamos que parar e, honestamente, eu não queria parar. E eu acho que Edward Jr. também estava concordando comigo neste momento.

Uma de minhas mãos viajou para suas coxas e afagaram sua feminilidade. Bella gemeu novamente e meu pau se contorceu.

"Você é linda e você é minha, para sempre", eu disse a ela, me sentindo poderoso entre seus gemidos.

"Eu sou sua para sempre. Agora, me tome!" ela disse ferozmente.

Eu rosnei involuntariamente e deslizei uma alça de sua camisola, começando a beijar seu ombro nu. Sua pele era tão suave e Bella começou a se mover no meu colo quando eu massageava seus seios novamente.

_Sim!_

"Vamos levar isso para o quarto?"

Honestamente, eu tinha medo de perder meu auto controle e levá-la no sofá. Como eu disse, eu queria fazer a nossa primeira vez na nossa cama.

Bella acenou com a cabeça fracamente e eu saí do sofá com a minha esposa ainda escarranchada em mim. Eu andei pelo corredor até chegar a uma porta. Eu cutuquei a porta ligeiramente para abri-la e chutei até fechá-la atrás de nós com o pé. Eu andei com Bella ligada a minha cintura, até que ambos caímos em cima da cama king-size. Liguei meus lábios nos dela novamente e comecei a beijá-la. Bella tocou-me avidamente enquanto eu estava fazendo a mesma coisa. Eu gemi quando percebi que ainda estávamos com roupas, literalmente. Eu quebrei o beijo e levantei-a para a posição sentada. E então nós olhamos um para o outro com a respiração abatida.

"Você gosta da sua camisola?" Perguntei-lhe com voz áspera. Eu não dou a mínima se ela gosta de qualquer maneira.

"Não... não realmente."

"Que bom!"

Cego pela luxúria, eu rasguei a camisola acanhada do corpo da minha esposa e agora eu podia ver seus seios totalmente. Meu pau latejava tanto. Bella corou forte e de repente parecia tão tímida. Eu acariciei seu rosto vermelho e beijei-a. "Não tenha vergonha, Bella. Você é linda."

Beijei-a de novo e ela colocou os braços no meu pescoço, enquanto minhas mãos tocavam ansiosamente seu corpo. Ela gemeu alto enquanto eu massageava seus dois seios.

"Tão bela", murmurei em voz sensual. E comecei a chupar um de seus mamilos, Bella gemeu de prazer. Coloquei-a de volta na cama e me estabeleci entre suas pernas.

Hmm... ela ainda estava usando calcinha?

Sem mais!

Uma das minhas mãos viajou lentamente até a parte inferior do corpo de Bella e rasgou a roupa de baixo de cetim. E lá estávamos nós... com a minha esposa nua embaixo de mim. Eu beijei minha mulher apaixonadamente, devorando o seu corpo e alma, empurrando minha língua em sua boca faminta, enquanto Bella gemia e choramingava desencadeando outra onda de desejo em meu corpo.

Esta era a primeira vez, sim... mas, eu queria lhe dar prazer em primeiro lugar. Eu poderia esperar por outro momento.

Eu quebrei o beijo e olhei para ela com amor enquanto uma de minhas mãos puxou minhas calças de algodão e boxers. Agora, estávamos ambos completamente nus.

Bella acariciava meu cabelo enquanto eu olhava-a profundamente. Suas orbes de chocolate estavam escuras com luxúria e eu senti orgulho por ser o único homem que poderia fazer com que ela se sentisse assim.

Agora e para sempre.

Mas, vamos do começo.

Beijei-a novamente e, lentamente, entrando em seu núcleo com meu dedo indicador. Bella ofegou de surpresa e por um momento eu tive medo de tê-la machucado, mas depois ouvi ela miando, gemidos de prazer, então eu sabia que estava fazendo a coisa certa. Ela era tão apertada e molhada, me faz querer me enterrar dentro dela.

Mas, não!

Seu prazer em primeiro lugar!

Eu adicionei um outro dedo e ela começou a se mover freneticamente na cama. Seu cabelo estava espalmado sobre o travesseiro, o rosto corado, e ela arqueou as costas quando ela estava perto... aquela era a melhor visão que eu já tive na minha vida.

"Oh, Edward... isso é... tão bom", disse ela, sem fôlego.

Acelerei o ritmo e sussurrei em seu ouvido: "Venha para mim, baby. Venha."

"Unggh... Eddwaarrdd!" Bella gritou quando senti suas paredes se apertarem nos meus dedos. Seus olhos rolaram para trás e seu peito ficou arfante, enquanto ela permaneceu silenciosa após seu primeiro orgasmo. Tirei meus dedos e subi em cima de seu corpo, esperando por ela abrir os olhos para que pudéssemos começar de novo.

Quando sua respiração desacelerou, Bella abriu os olhos e encontrou o meu olhar. Desta vez, eu não conseguiria me segurar por mais tempo. Eu precisava estar dentro dela.

"Eu quero você", eu disse a ela com a voz cheia de tesão.

Bella acenou com a cabeça. "Você pode me ter agora."

Eu sorri.

_Bem, é hora!_

Eu abri suas pernas suavemente e puder ver Bella morder o lábio. Eu coloquei o rosto perto do dela e beijei-a suavemente; assegurando-lhe que não ia ter pressa. "Eu te amo".

"Eu te amo".

E então eu entrei lentamente em seu corpo e Bella fechou os olhos. Ela estremeceu um pouco quando me movi mais profundamente. Eu parei e acariciei seu cabelo, "Você está bem, amor?"

Ela respirou fundo e balançou a cabeça, mas eu sabia que isso era apenas o começo. Eu empurrei mais para a frente e eu podia sentir seu barreira sendo rompida. Bella engasgou.

"Bella, abra seus olhos," eu disse em voz baixa. Eu queria ver seus olhos quando nós fizermos amor.

Seus olhos se abriram e pude ver as orbes chocolates nubladas com luxúria. Nós não dissemos nada até que eu comecei a me mover dentro dela.

"Ohhhh..." Bella respirou quando eu entrei em ritmo constante.

Depois de alguns momentos, ela conheceu meus impulsos e começou a se mover comigo.

Oh, Deus... isso é tão bom!

Ela era tão quente... tão apertada, e eu grunhi de prazer com cada estocada. Eu não conseguia pensar com clareza... toda a minha lógica se foi. Bati mais rápido e agarrei seus quadris com força.

"Deus, Bella. Você é tão quente e apertada." Foi um milagre eu poder dizer algo entre o desejo e os meus impulsos abandonados.

Bella apertou meu pescoço com força e gemia repetidamente enquanto uma de suas mãos viajava no meu cabelo e a outra mão viajava nas minhas costas, deslizando para minha bunda. Ela deu um leve aperto e eu sibilei de prazer.

"Ungh... baby... você é tão boa," eu ofegava.

Acelerei o ritmo e Bella apertou ainda mais as pernas na minha cintura, me dando um jeito de bater um novo local.

"Ohhhh... Edwaaarrdddd..."

_Gosto de ouvi-la gemer meu nome assim._

"Ah... baby... Eu estou tão perto," Bella choramingou.

Eu empurrei mais forte e sussurrei em seu ouvido: "Venha comigo, amor. Eu estou tão perto."

Bella estremeceu de êxtase e gritou meu nome quando ela teve seu orgasmo. Aquela visão alimentou meu desejo, e eu estoquei nela com a cabeça apoiada em seu pescoço até que cheguei ao meu clímax. Eu grunhi seu nome e esvaziei-me dentro dela.

Caí em cima dela. O quarto estava em silêncio, exceto pela nossa respiração arfante. Nós ficamos assim até que a nossa respiração voltou ao normal e eu levantei a cabeça para olhar para ela. Ela parecia tão desejável com o cabelo bagunçado, e completamente suada, após fazermos amor.

Ela era incrível!

Eu sorri com ar sonhador e beijei-a suavemente. "Você é incrível, Bella."

Bella sorriu suavemente e acariciou minhas costas nuas.

_Hmmm... Eu gosto disso!_

Ela beijou meu ombro e depois meus lábios. "Você é magnífico, querido marido."

Ah... então ambos somos.

Eu ri e puxei-me para fora dela, cobrindo os nossos corpos com o edredom. Bella apoiou a cabeça no meu peito e eu beijei o topo de sua cabeça. "Eu te amo, Bella."

"Eu te amo, Edward."

Meus olhos se fecharam lentamente e eu imaginei que adormeci com um grande sorriso no meu rosto.

Acordei com um corpo quente ao meu lado com a perna de Bella emaranhada nas minhas, e o edredom estava meio sumido. Eu podia ver a perna dela nua e o vale dos seios... e Edward Jr estava pronto para a segunda rodada.

Fechei os olhos, tentando ignorar meu membro latejante. Eu não queria acordar minha mulher apenas para satisfazer minhas necessidades. Mas, quando Bella se mexeu e se virou de costas expondo a sua nudez, eu perdi a batalha.

Rolei e beijei-a docemente, esperando que ela fosse acordar e não com raiva de mim. Depois de alguns beijos, os olhos de Bella se abriram e ela me olhou sonolenta. Sorri um pouco e lentamente entrei nela novamente. Nós dois gememos e ela revirou os olhos de prazer, expondo seu pescoço sedutor. Eu chupava seu pescoço e comecei a mordiscar enquanto continuva meus impulsos.

"Ohhhh... baby... você é... tão boa", eu arfei.

Bella apenas choramingou e ligou as pernas na minha cintura. Estoquei com muito vigor e Bella agarrou meu cabelo com força. Eu não ia durar muito tempo desta vez e nem a minha esposa. Deitamos juntos, eu com a minha cabeça em seu ombro e minha mão envolta em sua barriga.

"Gostou da nossa segunda rodada, querida?" Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Bella riu levemente e virou a cabeça ligeiramente em minha direção. "Gostei muito, querido."

Nós dois rimos e Bella adormeceu imediatamente. Suspirei e beijei seu ombro. Honestamente, eu não me importava se eu pudesse passar a minha lua de mel só em nossa cama.

* * *

><p><strong>NT:** _Ouço os coros de aleluiaaaaa... pois eu estou cantando os meus rs..._

_Foi uma longa jornada até aqui. O POV Edward não tem sequência, então este é realmente o último, pela última vez aqui, obrigado à Amoet por escrever e me autorizar a traduzir, sendo sempre tão fofa e simpática e respondendo a tudo; à Bee (que mesmo abandonando a fic, começou tudo); à Mazinha que se ofereceu pra me ajudar quando eu ia desistir dela; à Janine que apareceu posteriormente e ajudou DEMAIS... vocês não tem noção de como ela é the flash pra traduzir :)_

_À Kessy por corrigir nossas porcarias de erros, sendo sempre essa beta incrível, que ainda assim comenta (p.s a maioria das betas não comentam -.-)_

_E é claro à você, cada um de vocês leitores que tiraram um pouquinho de seu tempo para apreciar a história desta grande equipe e deixou seu comentário... okay já falei demais né... isso pq vcs nem me conhecem pessoalmente, eu falo pra caramba... hum melhor eu parar, é bye... até as próximas fics :**_

_Lary Reeden_

**N/B: **_Awn, acabou! Eu ri do Edward todo nervoso para fazer amor com a Belinha, mas foi linda a primeira vez deles._

_Bem, vou ser rápida, mas obrigada mesmo à cada um que leu, comentou, favoritou! A equipe toda agradece. :)_

_E Lary, sua linda, disponha! udhasiudhiasu _

_Deixem seus comentários pela última vez aqui... e até uma próxima!_

_Bjos!_

_Kessy Rods_


End file.
